Bonne entente
by The-Red-Ink
Summary: Les joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas toujours des personnes faciles d'approche. Et ça Jackie Stone le sait. Elle le côtoie tous les jours, elle partage les mêmes amis, les mêmes cours et les mêmes repas que lui et pourtant Olivier Dubois reste un mystère
1. Prologue

**Salut les gens!**  
Ce n'est pas la première fic que je publie (quoique c'est ma première sous ce pseudo…), mais ça faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire sur Olivier Dubois, alors... Je me suis lancé!  
Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoires sur ce perso, donc je ne m'attends pas vraiment à une avalanche de reviews ou de lectures! Mais si à tout hasard, vous passez par ici (ouiiii passez !!), et aimez ce qu'il y a d'écrit, ne vous gênez pas ! Laissez moi un petit message !

Disclaimer : le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Sauf mes petites créations bien sûr ^^), c'est notre bonne chère JKR qui en est la proprio, blablabla… On t'aime JK !

**Ciao et bonne lecture!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bonne entente**

Prologue:  


Jackie se demandait, tout en l'observant déambuler sur le terrain, pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réussi à être proche de lui.  
Elle savait, bien entendu, qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs et que c'était cette raison qui leur avait en partie empêché de devenir amis. Pourtant, elle le connaissait si peu qu'elle n'était pas capable de certifier leur manque d'affinités, puisqu'ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais réellement parlé. Elle était dans la même maison et dans la même année que lui, ils se côtoyaient, partageaient les mêmes profs ainsi que les mêmes amis, et pourtant elle se sentait parfaitement incapable de dire qui il était vraiment. En effet, Olivier Dubois était un vrai mystère pour Jackie Stone.

Toutefois, le fait qu'ils ne soient pas amis ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils se détestaient, ils n'étaient que de simples connaissances.  
Lui, était d'ailleurs un garçon sympathique et amical avec elle, et elle lui rendait la pareille avec autant de plaisir, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais, sans raison valable, cherché à aller plus loin sur la voie de l'amitié.

Ils se contentaient de traîner ensemble avec leur bande d'amis et de partager des discussions de groupe et jusqu'à maintenant les deux jeunes gens s'étaient toujours contentés de cette situation.

Cependant, un problème avait commencé à pointer son nez alors que le groupe d'amis s'apprêtait à entamer sa sixième année. Et ce problème, c'était Jackie qui en avait pris conscience durant l'été, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Alors qu'elle prenait un verre avec ses amis dans un quelconque pub londonien moldu, elle avait appris que ces derniers avaient passé trois jours dans la maison de campagne d'Olivier durant les vacances. Et bien que Jackie ne soit pas de nature jalouse, elle restait une jeune fille sensible et avait ressenti une cruelle sensation de rejet.

Elle avait tenté de se raisonner, en se disant qu'il était logique qu'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine ne l'ait pas invité chez lui, que ça n'avait duré que trois jours et qu'en plus, elle n'avait intégré le groupe d'amis que deux ans auparavant alors que tous étaient amis depuis la première année. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ses raisons justifiaient l'absence d'invitation. Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être, sinon vexée, du moins triste. Et quelque peu frustrée.

Elle qui était d'une nature joyeuse et sociable n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être proche des gens, et encore moins d'une personne avait qui elle passait la plupart de son temps pendant toute l'année scolaire. Elle trouvait stupide de ne pas être proche d'Olivier alors qu'ils avaient les mêmes amis et qu'ils auraient pu former tous ensemble un groupe encore plus soudé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et bien que sa décision puisse paraître intéressée, ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'elle avait toujours été dans l'idée qu'un jour ils deviendraient réellement amis, Jackie s'était fixée pour objectif que cette année elle irait vers lui et créerait un rapprochement.

Alors que les gens autour d'elle se levaient pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor dans une atmosphère joyeuse et légère, Jackie, elle, se trouvait dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Cette année elle deviendrait amie avec Olivier Dubois.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's get it started!

**Chapitre 2: Let's get it started!**

Alors que son hibou, Coco, s'envolait avec dans ses griffes une lettre pour ses parents, Jackie observait le coucher de soleil en se faisant la réflexion que si dans l'art un tel mélange de couleurs (bleu et orange) était tout sauf joli, la nature, elle, lui conférait une beauté et une harmonie hors du commun.. Elle soupira, en plus de passer pour une folle furieuse qui voulait à tout prix devenir amie avec Olivier, voilà qu'elle se la jouait philosophe!

Elle se sourit à elle même et quitta la volière tout en se remémorant ses tentatives peu fructueuses de ses derniers jours sur le chemin qui menait à la salle commune. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, de s'intéresser mais tout ce qu'elle avait récolté était des regards de travers de la part de ses amis et d'Olivier. Bon, c'était vrai que lui demander un compte rendu détaillé de sa famille et de son arbre généalogique avec un air hystérique alors qu'il racontait ses vacances n'avait pas été très subtil. D'ailleurs quand elle s'était rendu compte du ridicule de la situation elle avait eu une affreuse envie d'éclater de rire, envie qu'elle s'était forcée de réfréner pour éviter de passer pour plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle savait que s'ils devaient devenir amis, il fallait que ça se fasse naturellement et au fil du temps, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passerait si elle forçait un peu les choses... Maintenant elle était sûre de la stratégie qu'elle ne devait pas adopter! Au moins elle avançait dans sa quête!

Et oui, elle était d'un naturel optimiste...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune elle trouva ses amis réunis autour de la cheminée en train de discuter joyeusement de leurs vacances. Ils étaient six en tout: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Anthony Fontaine (oui fontaine), Jackson Phill, Olivier et elle, Jackie Stone. Elle les rejoignit en les saluant gaiement, salut qu'ils lui rendirent, et s'assit sur un des fauteuils moelleux à coté Jackson. Jackson était celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, il était celui avec qui elle avait sympathisé en premier et qui l'avait intégré à la petite bande. Avant de traîner avec eux, Jackie avait tendance à rester avec deux élèves de Serdaigles qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Malheureusement, la différence de maison avait entraîné un éloignement naturel entre eux, même s'ils continuaient à s'apprécier et à se parler de temps en temps.

- ... Alors j'ai dû courir après ce morveux pendant une bonne demi heure, toute nue sous ma serviette, pour récupérer mon maillot!- s'exclama Katie qui avait l'air encore furieuse.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

- Ouais, Kat déteste les enfants. - Expliqua Anthony avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne déteste pas les enfants! C'est eux qui s'acharnent sur moi! - s'écria-t-elle outrée.- T'as vu ce qu'ils me font?

- C'est vrai. -Approuva Jackie en hochant la tête- Et puis pourquoi cette manie qu'ont les gens d'aimer les gamins? Franchement, la plupart du temps, ils sont insupportables, sales, ils crient tout le temps, ne comprennent rien et emmerdent tout le monde!

Il la regardèrent tous avec un air choqué plaqué sur le visage, minus Katie qui avait ponctué sa plaidoirie d'un "Exactement, ouais!". Jackie se sentit rougir ce qui provoqua quelques éclats de rire. Bah quoi? Elle avait le droit de ne pas adorer les enfants! C'était pas un crime à ce qu'elle sache! Bon, elle avait peut être l'air un peu insensible en disant ça, mais merde elle était dans un pays libre quand même! Elle avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait! Non?

- Mon dieu... Vous êtes horribles! -s'exclama le délicat Anthony.

Jackson qui la connaissait bien, arbora un rictus moqueur et ajouta en désignant Katie:

- Peut être, mais si Katie n'avait pas traité son cousin de "bébé cadum" pendant deux heures juste pour l'énerver, il ne se serait pas vengé! Avoue que les gosses t'énervent simplement parce que tu ne sais pas y faire avec eux!

- N'importe quoi! C'est eux qui ne savent pas y faire avec moi, nuance! Ha!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, à part Olivier qui était en train d'écrire sur un calepin et qui apparemment n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation. Quand même, il pourrait se mêler un peu plus aux gens! Un peu frustrée, Jackie décida de ne plus lui prêter attention pour le moment, et continua la conversation parfaitement inutile.

- Laisse tomber Katie, ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre - exclamations choquées des autres- nous on sait bien qu'on a raison! On devrait peut être fonder un club?

- Ah ouais? Et il s'appellerait comment? "L'Association des mangeurs d'enfants"? - répliqua Angelina d'un ton sarcastique.

Nouveaux rires.

- "Mangeurs"? Non, mais tu nous prends pour qui là? Leurs corps sont tout petits! Il n'y a pas assez de viande à manger pour qu'on soit rassasiée! s'exclama Katie avec un air sadique, s'attirant les grimaces de tout le monde. Cette fille était une folle dangereuse..

- C'est sur! On préfère les adultes bien gros! Il y a plus de graisse!- Répliqua Jackie en riant, provoquant des exclamations de dégoûts chez ses amis.

- Vous êtes dégueulasses! - S'exclama Angelina, qui mettait sa main sur son coeur.

- Je dirais que le terme "persécuteurs" serait plus approprié! On inviterait tout les gens qui n'en peuvent plus de faire semblant de les aimer, et on créerait pleins de moyens de faire pleurer les sales gosses! Gniark gniark!

Ils se regardèrent tous quelques secondes sans rien dire puis éclatèrent de rire.  
Pff... Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait dire comme bêtises quand elle était avec eux! C'était à pleurer parfois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ils étaient les seuls qui étaient un peu comme elle et avec qui elle s'amusait.

- Moi, j'adore les enfants, je m'entends très bien avec mes petits frères.- dit la voix distraite d'Olivier, qui continuait de gribouiller sur son carnet.

Jackie tourna si brusquement la tête qu'elle sentit quelque chose craquer dans son cou, attirant l'attention de Jackson qui lui lança un regard perçant avant de se retourner vers Olivier. Tiens? Il avait des frères? Ben voila, elle savait qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur lui dans une conversation normale! En même temps, ils étaient loin de devenir amis si elle continuait de crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les enfants en peinture alors qu'il disait "adorer" ces petits frères. Encore un autre point pas commun! Ha ha. Merlin, ça n'allait pas être facile... Elle se décida à dire quelque chose pour se rattraper.

-Ah? Et... err... Ils s'appellent comment?

Olivia leva les yeux vers elle en arborant son fidèle sourire en coin:

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de faire semblant de t'intéresser à mes petit frères, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça!

Jackie se sentit rougir. Elle balbutia.

- Je ne... Si ça ne m'intéressait pas je ne t'aurais pas demandé!

Son sourire s'élargit, et Jackie se sentit devenir de plus en plus rouge, elle devait être cramoisie à l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'en tout cas elle ne faisait pas semblant de s'intéresser à lui! Il se serait imaginé des choses! Et il n'y avait rien à imaginer! Rien! Elle voulait juste être amie avec lui!

- Ok... Ils s'appellent Nicolas et Thomas, ils ont 12 et 13 ans.

Jackie médita sur ses paroles quelques secondes, un peu sous le choc, puis...

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont à Poudlard? Tu te fous de moi?! Comment j'ai fait pour manquer ça!

Jackie se sentit vraiment nulle pour le coup! Elle aurait dû être au courant, obligatoirement! Elle était si égoïste au point de ne s'intéresser qu'à sa petite personne? Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu parler à des petits ou à des élèves qui lui ressemblaient!

- Du calme Jackie!- Il rit doucement- Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard!

Devant l'air curieux de Jackie qui se demandait pourquoi, il continua:

- Ils sont moldus, je suis le seul sorcier de ma famille. Quoique... Je me demande si mon grand oncle n'en était pas un, parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que c'était un cinglé persuadé de pouvoir faire léviter les objets! Donc s'était peut être un sorcier! Ou alors il était vraiment fou... C'est dur à savoir... Dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

Jackie pouffa de rire avec les autres. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait troublée, comment avait elle fait pour ignorer tout ça? Qu'il vienne d'une famille de moldus, qu'il ait deux frères, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait pendant ces deux dernières années quand il parlait de lui? Est ce que son subconscient lui bouchait les oreilles à chaque fois que la voix d'Olivier s'élevait? "Mais oui bien sûr! C'est très courant comme phénomène! Il y a même un terme scientifique : la Olivier-vox-surditas. Idiote!".

Elle grimaça et reprit contact avec la réalité juste à temps pour arrêter de regarder Oliver qu'elle fixait depuis toute à l'heure sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se força à reporter son attention sur Angelina qui parlait des vacances qu'elle avait passé chez les Weasley. Elle sortait avec Fred depuis deux ans, Jackie s'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour rester aussi longtemps avec un garçon. Pas qu'elle n'ait eu que des relations courtes ou sans lendemain, loin de là!  
Elle avait eu deux copains importants dans sa vie, avec qui elle était restée presque un an chacun, mais justement, il lui semblait qu'à partir d'un certain laps de temps (un an entre autre) la relation ne marchait plus. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais passer toute une vie avec le même homme, qu'elle se lasserait, que les choses deviendraient trop compliquées etc... Pourtant elle enviait tout Les couples qui restaient des années ensembles et qui semblaient heureux, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle même que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais..

Oula... Il fallait qu'elle arrête le mélodrame! Bouhouhou! Pauvre petite fille malheureuse qui avait des amis géniaux, une vie de famille parfaite et de bons résultats scolaires! La vie était trop dure! Pff...

Jackie gloussa toute seule, s'attirant les regards curieux d'Anthony et d'Olivier qui étaient placés juste en face d'elle. Mon dieu! Quand est ce qu'il avait changé de place?

- Hum... Désolée...

- Tu te fais rire toute seule Jackos?- Se moqua Anthony en reportant son attention sur les photos de Grèce qu'avait rapporté Katie.

Jackos? Encore? Il osait encore l'appeler Jackos? Il allait mourir.

- Tu vas mourir petite tête! Grogna-t-elle avant de lui attraper les jambes, et de les tirer ce qui le fit glisser en avant et tomber comiquement sur le dos sur le tapis de la salle commune.

Elle s'installa sur lui et entrepris de l'étrangler joyeusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'elle regarda ses yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes et son air de complète stupéfaction. Elle ne vit donc pas l'air machiavélique qu'il afficha soudainement, ni ses deux mains qui se rapprochaient lentement de ses côtes, en revanche elle les sentit parfaitement s'enfoncer dans sa taille.

- IIIIIIIIIH!!!! Jackie, ultra chatouilleuse, hurla, se lança brusquement en arrière et se cogna le tête contre la table. Jackson et compagnie, qui riaient depuis le début de la "bataille", éclatèrent de rire. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Jackson, son futur-ex-meilleur ami, furieuse, et le vit plié en deux, riant, comme peu de fois auparavant, sûrement à cause de la tête qu'elle devait faire.

- Ah ouais Phill? Ca te fait rire? Tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur! Rictusempra!

Le pauvre Jackson fut agité de soubresauts, de tremblements et éclata en rires hystériques qui résonnèrent dans la salle commune. Il tenta de pointer sa baguette vers Jackie, mais ses tremblements firent dévier le sort qui atteint la pauvre Angelina qui n'avait rien fait. Celle ci se retrouva obligée de danser la samba sans pouvoir contrôler ses pieds qui s'agitaient ridiculement sous elle.

Toute la salle éclata de rire ainsi que Jackie, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Elle ne savait pas quoi, un son peut être, ou plus logiquement un rire. Voilà. Un rire masculin, chaud et un peu rauque, qui l'avait fait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et ce qu'elle vit la figea complètement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu expliquer pourquoi, peut être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé ou parce que les vacances l'avaient changé, mais Olivier Dubois lui sembla à cet instant magnifique.

La tête un peu en arrière, le cou tendu, il riait. Et ce spectacle semblait être pour Jackie le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. Ses cheveux noirs et courts lui donnaient un air très masculin et son visage sans être parfait était harmonieux et viril, sa mâchoire était carrée, ses yeux marron foncés presque noirs pétillaient de malice et son sourire était éclatant. Jackie vit à cet instant ce que les filles trouvaient de charmant à Olivier. Il était beau. Et ce n'était qu'au bout de six ans qu'elle le remarquait.

Elle resta ainsi, immobile et choquée pendant quelques secondes, comme statufiée par l'intensité de sa révélation. Il lui avait semblé que ce moment avait tourné au ralenti, que le temps s'était épaissi et lorsqu'elle revint à la vie, elle se sentit bousculée par le chaos et l'agitation qui régnaient dans la salle commune. Elle vit, complètement perdue, Angelina qui continuait de danser et le reste de ses amis rire aux éclats, elle se sentait troublée, perturbée et complètement dans le coltard.

- On se réveille Jackie!

Elle sursauta et regarda Katie qui l'observait curiosité, elle lui sourit et lui envoya un coussin qui atterrit malencontreusement sur George Weasley, ce qui amorça une immense bataille de coussins dans toute la salle.

Finalement une année comme les autres commençait, pour tout le monde, sauf pour la jeune Jackie Stone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle s'était couchée, Jackie s'était sentie extrêmement agitée et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti ces sensations, pourquoi elle avait ressenti ces... ce qu'elle avait ressenti! Elle s'était couchée fatiguée et énervée à la fois, mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, les émotions de la veille lui avait semblé bien lointaines et elle réalisa qu'elle avait simplement remarqué qu'Olivier était beau. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame! Beaucoup de filles le trouvaient attirant, elles ne faisaient pas une crise de nerf pour autant!

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les jours se profilèrent et que Jackie passa sa première semaine. Elle s'était un peu rapprochée d'Olivier, enfin... rapprochée était un grand mot. Disons qu'elle lui parlait plus qu'avant, qu'ils rigolaient parfois ensemble et qu'ils se connaissaient un peu mieux, mais "l'incident" de la semaine passée avait quelque peu réfréné ses ardeurs et elle faisait donc moins d'efforts que prévus.

De plus, pour sa défense, les cours avaient commencés sur les chapeaux de roues et Jackie ainsi que ses amis étaient obligés de passer de longues soirées à étudier dans la salle commune et/ou dans la bibliothèque, ce qui diminuait largement ses chances de parler avec Olivier! D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait commencé, en bon capitaine obsessionnel, à entraîner son équipe, ce qui fait qu'il passait la moitié de son temps sur le terrain et l'autre à dans les livres.

C'est pourquoi tous les étudiants accueillirent le dernier jour de la semaine avec joie et soulagement. Ce vendredi matin, il faisait beau, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, bref Jackie était heureuse! Elle gambadait joyeusement en direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par son amie Katie qui était accompagnée des autres Gryffondors:

- Et bien Jackie! T'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui!

- Ouais, et on se demande bien pourquoi, vu le super cours de Méta qui nous attends avec ses blaireaux de Pouffsouffles!-Grogna Anthony qui, pour une raison obscure, éprouvait une véritable antipathie à l'égard de cette maison, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

Jackie fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas laisser s'altérer sa bonne humeur par les remarques de cet idiot d'Anthony! Elle remis donc son sourire sur ses lèvres et expliqua:

- Et bien oui! Il fait beau, c'est bientôt le week end, j'ai appris qu'il y aurait dans deux semaines une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et en plus je sens l'odeur du bacon qui me titille les narines! Donc oui, c'est une belle journée!

-Beerk, je comprend pas comment tu peux manger de la viande le matin... Moi c'est café, café, café!-S'exclama Angelina qui avait une grimace à l'idée de manger du bacon.

-Pff... Tu vois c'est pour ça que tu pourras jamais entrer dans notre club de mangeurs d'enfants, j'ai déjà dit hier que j'aimais la nourriture bien grasse!- Dit Jackie en affichant un air gourmand pour bien dégoûter ses amis, ce qui marcha puisqu'ils poussèrent tous un "eeeww... Pas le matin Jackie!". Elle se retourna en rigolant et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une atmosphère joyeuse tout en parlant de la prochaine sortie au village. Avant de partir pour leur premier cours Jackie alla saluer ses deux anciens meilleurs amis de Serdaigles: Thais Chang, qui avait sa petite soeur dans la même maison Cho Chang, et Andrew Corver.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis dans le grand hall pour ne pas les faire attendre trop longtemps, mais ne vit aucun d'eux lorsqu'elle arriva. Ils l'avaient abandonné?? Juste avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots hystériques, elle aperçut Olivier adossé contre un des piliers, les mains dans les poches et visiblement absorbé dans sa contemplation du plancher. Ses sanglots se ravalèrent dans sa gorge et elle retrouva son sourire.

- Hey! Toi aussi ils t'ont abandonné?- Demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger, comme si ce fait ne lui avait pas donné envie de se jeter d'une falaise trente secondes plus tôt.

Il sursauta et haussa les sourcils.

- Non, pas du tout! Angelina voulait parler à MacGonagall avant le cours donc ils sont partis et j'ai décidé que ce ne serait pas très sympa de te laisser toute seule, donc... je t'ai attendu!- Dit il avec un sourire.

Jackie resta immobile, trop choquée pour parler. Il l'avait attendu? Mais... Mais... C'était gentil ça! Elle savait bien que ce garçon était exceptionnel mais quand même! "Il n'avait fait que attendre cinq minutes dans un couloir, c'était pas un exploit!" Peut être, mais c'était une attention sympa et elle ne s'y attendait pas! Alors Jackie était contente!

Elle lui offrit un large sourire et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Et ben merci, on dirait que tu es le seul à avoir un peu de coeur dans le groupe!- Dit elle en plaisantant.

Il rit et se tourna vers elle en arborant des yeux de cocker.

- Ouais, je sais... C'est parfois un rôle très dur à supporter...-Dit il d'un ton dramatique- Tant de gentillesse à donner, tu comprends...

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en pouffant de rire.

- Oh pauvre petit! Surtout qu'ils doivent souvent abuser de ton si grand sens moral!

- Si tu savais! Parfois, la nuit, je pleure dans mon lit...

Jackie éclata de rire

- T'es bête!

- Ouais ta raison! Je suis bête de me faire avoir tout le temps, je crois bien que je vais arrêter d'être si bon!

- Pff... C'est bien mon petit! Tu t'émancipes!- Dit elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable, Jackie était contente de voir qu'ils pouvaient rester seuls tous les deux et plaisanter d'une façon naturelle. Elle se sentait pour la première fois à l'aise avec lui, sans être obligée de trouver à tout prix quelque chose à dire pour faire la conversation, et c'était un sentiment très réconfortant.

- Sinon, comment se passe les entraînements? Harry joue toujours aussi bien?

Les yeux d'Olivier s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de Harry. Il serait pas amoureux par hasard? Horrifiée, pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, elle se concentra sur ses mots et son visage pour y détecter une quelconque trace d'amour ou de désir.

- Il est excellent tu veux dire!- Le coeur de Jackie rata un battement- On va gagner la coupe cette année c'est certain! Tous les joueurs sont bons! Je vais les entraîner comme jamais, à côté de moi l'armée aura l'air d'un jardin d'enfants! Rien ne pourra l'empêcher, même pas Tu-Sais-Qui!

Olivier la regarda avec de grands yeux pour lui montrer la portée de ses paroles. Elle éclata de rire alors qu'une vague de soulagement, inexplicable bien sur, la submergeait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu vas me faire peur... En plus, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je crois pas qu'une petite équipe de joueurs sous-experimentés puisse empêcher tu-sais-qui d'annuler un match s'il en a envie!

- Tu sais que tu viens de me porter un grand coup là... Dit il en se tenant le ventre comme s'il elle l'avait réellement blessée.

- Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne à Poudlard annuler le tournoi de Quidditch juste pour t'embêter! Pouffa Jackie.

Olivier rit.

- T'imagines? "Bonjour, je m'appelle Vous-savez-qui, je suis venu exceptionnellement à Poudlard parce je veux faire chier Olivier Dubois! Je vais donc voler la coupe! Ha ha ha!". Non, je crois pas qu'il fasse ça! Quand même! C'est un salaud mais pas à ce point!

- Ouais! Qu'il tue des gens ok, mais CA, ça serait vraiment sadique!

Ils se regardèrent cinq secondes avant d'éclater de rire, puis ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- On est horrible...- Souffla Jackie.

- Ouais, on devrait pas rire là dessus...- Olivier leva les yeux vers elle avec un air coupable, ils se regardèrent un instant et re-éclatèrent de rire en s'attirant les regards curieux des élèves qui les croisaient dans le couloir.

Ils se calmèrent avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Alors qu'ils entraient, Olivier se pencha vers elle.

- Bon, euh... Pas un mot de notre conversation aux autres ok? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ouais, ils nous feraient la morale, seraient choqués devant notre manque de compassion, blablabla... Vaut mieux garder ça pour nous! - Répondit Jackie avec un air conspirateur.

- Exactement!

Il se redressa et lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de s'installer à côté de Jackson. Jackie s'assit à côté de Katie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Même si sur le coup, leur fou rire avait un côté horrible et qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable, elle ne pouvait empêcher les bondissements de son estomac et le fait que son baromètre de joie atteignait des records.

En effet, Olivier et elle s'entendaient très bien.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission espadon

**Salut à tous !**

Je tiens à remercier mes deux revieweuses Lalita et Redblesskid ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Petite précision pour Redblesskid** : le tartare est accepté, félicitations ! Et j'avoue que le dernier de Vargas m'a un peu déçu à moi aussi… Il est bien, évidemment, mais un peu inférieur aux autres… Mais on s'en fouuuut ! Vive Adamsberg et Danglard !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Ciao

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3: « Mission espadon »**  


Jackie avait toujours appartenu à cette catégorie de personnes qui croient qu'un simple évènement peut changer toute une vie. Pour illustrer cette théorie, elle avait toujours songé à sa propre conception. Pas dans le sens sexuel du terme bien entendu (puisqu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet et que de toute façon elle ne voulait JAMAIS penser à ses parents de cette manière! Eeeww...), mais plutôt dans le sens génétique.  
En effet, elle se disait que si la loterie génétique ne lui avait pas accordé le gène de la magie (s'il y en avait un), sa vie, sa personnalité, sa façon de penser, ses relations avec sa famille auraient été entièrement différentes. Une vie changée pour un simple gène. Ce simple exemple pouvait la laisser prostrée et apathique pendant des heures dans son lit, complètement ébahie devant la bizarrerie de l'existence. (Bien que la plupart du temps, Jackie soit une fille assez vivante!)

Mais lorsqu'elle avait accepté de retrouver ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch ce dimanche après midi, Jackie ne songeait sûrement pas à sa théorie et encore moins au fait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de la mettre en pratique.

Le réveil avait annoncé dés le début le ton de la journée. C'est à dire nul. C'était une Katie en furie qui l'avait réveillé à neuf heures pour qu'elles travaillent sur l'exposé qu'elles faisaient ensemble pour le cours de Sortilèges, et quand Jackie l'avait envoyé paître, puisqu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que trois heures (gracieuseté des ronflements de cette chère Anya Broan, consoeur de dortoir), Katie lui avait gentiment expliqué, ou plutôt hurlé, qu'elle avait entraînement cet après midi et qu'elles ne pouvaient, par conséquent, que travailler ce matin.

Donc, Jackie s'était jetée du lit, furieuse et avait foncée sans un mot, à part quelques insultes à l'égard d'Olivier qui se comportait selon elle comme un vrai hystérique dés qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, dans la salle de bain où elle avait pris la plus longue douche possible (comme vengeance). Ce qui, bien sur, lui avait valu de se faire trucider par Katie quand elle sortit.

Toutefois, elle aurait pu croire que les choses s'arrangeraient au fil de la journée, mais un évènement qui eut lieu pendant qu'elle travaillait avec Katie dans la salle commune lui confirma que cette journée serait une des plus frustrantes de son existence.

Elle était complètement penchée sur son parchemin, s'efforçant de se passionner pour les "Incroyables propriétés du Sortilège de Confusion" ou du moins s'efforçant pour que la passion transparaisse dans son devoir, lorsque la voix de Katie s'éleva:

- Au fait Jackie...

- Hum?

- Tu vas peut être trouver bizarre que je te demande ça mais...

Jackie attendit. Bon elle allait la finir sa phrase?

- ...

- Jackie tu m'écoutes oui? -S'énerva Katie, dont le visage était devenu rouge. C'était une de ses particularités, dés qu'elle était un peu contrariée, Katie se transformait en écrevisse, ce qui avait toujours particulièrement amusé Jackie et Angelina qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de la provoquer constamment.

-Mais oui, je t'écoute! J'attends juste que tu finisse de parler!- Répliqua Jackie sans pour autant relever le nez de sa feuille.

- Bon, ok. Puisque tu le veux comme ça...- Murmura Katie- Ca va entre Olivier et toi?- Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Jackie, qui avait repris sa plume, eut un sursaut causant une énorme rature sur son parchemin qui s'en trouva même un peu déchiré. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner contenance, alors que son coeur avait apparemment entrepris de courir un marathon dans sa poitrine, et garda les yeux baissés sur sa feuille en essayant de réparer les dégâts.

- Ben oui, ça va, pourquoi?- Dit elle tout en se concentrant intensément sur sa feuille comme si elle avait pu lui donner une réponse précise qui la sauverait. Parce que Jackie savait que si Katie avait remarqué quelque chose, elle était foutue quoi qu'elle fasse. On ne réchappait jamais des griffes de Katie Bell, pas elle en tout cas...

- Jackie, te fous pas de ma gueule! Tu t'imaginais vraiment que je ne verrais rien? Moi? La surdouée des relations humaines? - Elle éclata d'un rire qui sonnait cristallin pour le reste de la population normale, mais qui à l'oreille de Jackie ressemblait horriblement à une marche funèbre- Tu rêves ma poule!

- Pff... Je te signale que la vraie surdouée des relations humaines c'est MacGonagall! C'est vrai qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais sous ses airs de tortionnaire écossaise, quand tu lui parles un peu... T'as déjà eu un entretien avec elle?

- Jackie, t'as jamais été douée pour changer subtilement de sujet, alors épargnes nous l'humiliation d'accord?

Jackie fit une moue déçue et Katie arbora un horrible petit sourire victorieux, horrible surtout pour la personne qui venait de perdre.

- Mais il n'y a rien Katie, je te le jur...

- Mais oui, mais oui! Alors expliques moi ce que signifiait l'interrogatoire dans le train, ton air déboussolé après avoir fixé Olivier le soir de la bataille et le sourire stupide que tu as eu, je tiens à le préciser, pendant TOUTE l'heure de Métamorphose vendredi dernier? Hum??

Jackie resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Comment elle avait fait pour remarquer tout ça? Ca commençait à faire peur sérieusement! Elle avait des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi? Pourtant elle était sûre de ne pas avoir été aussi transparente... N'est ce pas? N'EST CE PAS??

C'était sûrement à cause de son air horrifiée que Katie adopta un ton plus rassurant.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un d'autre ait remarqué, c'est juste que je te connais et qu'une fois que j'ai eu des doutes tout m'a semblé plus évident!

- Mouais, n'empêche... grogna Jackie, furieuse d'être amie avec une personne si observatrice. Elle s'était peut être trompé à propos de MacGonagall...

- Alors, dis moi! T'es amoureuse de lui depuis quand?- Lui demanda Katie avec avidité.

- Je... QUOI??

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se retournèrent vers elle, ainsi qu'Olivier. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jackie de se sentir devenir rouge tomate lorsqu'elle le vit, elle baissa la tête et observa ses mains avant de murmurer furieusement en détachant chaque syllabes:

- ..amoureuse.d'Olivier! Ou t'es allée chercher ça?

- Mais... C'est ton attitude... Avec lui ou quand il est là... Mais alors, t'es pas...?

- Non! Ce n'est pas de l'amour idiote! Je veux juste devenir amie avec lui!

- Mais vous étiez déjà amis.- Répliqua Katie qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Oui! Non! Pas vraiment, on se connaissait à peine... D'ailleurs il ne m'avait même pas invité chez lui pendant les vacances d'été...

Alors que les yeux de Katie s'agrandissaient, Jackie baissa la tête, elle se sentait étrangement honteuse d'avouer qu'il l'avait blessé en ne l'invitant pas chez lui. Ce qui était normal d'une certaine façon, puisque personne n'aimait avouer ses faiblesses aux autres.

- Aah...- Soupira Katie- Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux devenir amie avec lui?

- Oui.. Enfin non! Ce n'est pas pour aller dans sa maison en été que je fais ça! Je ne suis pas intéressée à ce point!

Elle avait l'air soulagée, la garce.

- Bref, c'est juste que... Ca m'a un peu blessé de voir qu'il ne me considérait même pas comme une copine alors qu'on se parle depuis deux ans!- Expliqua-t-elle.

Katie lui lança un regard perçant avant de lui expliquer :

- Tu sais Olivier, c'est un garçon spécial... Il ne se lie pas facilement avec les gens... Enfin, je ne dis pas qu'il est renfermé sur lui-même ni rien, il blague avec tout le monde, il est amical et tout... Mais, il se confie très rarement et encore moins aux filles... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais pas plus que toi!- Fit elle en levant les mains en signe de rémission.- Mais ne te sens pas vexée ou rejetée à cause de ça, il t'apprécie j'en suis sûre, sinon il nous l'aurait dit! Et puis vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre donc ça va venir ne t'inquiètes pas!

- Non, je m'inquiète pas mais...- Hésita Jackie en repensant à "l'incident" du vendredi soir. Intéressant comme son cerveau avait assimilé cette pause dans le temps à un accident, il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de malheureux. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire de toute façon? On ne contrôlait pas son inconscient à ce qu'elle sache!

- Maaiiis...

- Rien. Laisse.

Katie fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce que Jackie remercia silencieusement.

- Donc tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui?

- Mais non voyons! - Dit Jackie en riant.

- Mais tu le trouves comment? Je veux dire physiquement?

- Katie...- Gémit Jackie.

- Quoi?? Je m'informe c'est tout! Alors? Il est beau, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire! Il t'attire même pas un petit peu?

- Si... Bien sur qu'il est beau (Magnifique plutôt, mais ça Katie ne le saurait jamais)! Il est attirant oui. Mais ça s'arrête la d'accord?

Katie hocha la tête devant l'air fermé de Jackie et se pencha sur son travail. Jackie qui se sentait épuisée lui lança un regard en coin et vit que son amie affichait un petit sourire moqueur. Elle soupira. Merlin, la journée serait très longue...

Une fois qu'elles eurent finit leur devoir, les deux amies se séparèrent, l'une pour se muscler les bras sur le terrain et l'autre pour se les reposer dans son lit. Jackie, qui se sentait extenuée, avait décidée de faire une toute petite sieste avant de retrouver ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains dans la salle de bain, Jackie s'observa avec curiosité dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment une salle tête pour le coup! Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se vanter ou à s'admirer, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle était plus jolie que ça habituellement! Enfin, elle l'espérait... Katie aurait pu lui dire avant qu'elle ne se montre à toute la salle commune, elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait fait exprès la traîtresse! Ses beaux yeux ambrés qui étaient d'habitude immenses étaient en ce moment minuscule et bouffis par la fatigue, elle arborait d'énormes cernes, son teint était pâle, ses cheveux bruns étaient ternes et plats... Tout ça pour une nuit blanche?? Et bah, ça promettait pour ses examens, quand elle devrait passer ses nuits à réviser!

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, envoyant valdinguer chaussures, collants et chandail dans la chambre et s'affala dessus avant de s'endormir profondément.

Il lui sembla à un moment que quelqu'un était venu lui parler dans son sommeil... En revanche qui ça pouvait bien être et ce que la personne lui avait dit, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Bah, ça devait être un rêve! Lorsque Jackie se réveilla, le dortoir était vide et assombrit, elle se leva brusquement et regarda l'horloge: 20h30??? Elle avait dormi six heures? Nooon... En plus d'avoir raté le dîner, elle n'allait jamais réussir à dormir cette nuit, elle allait être crevée le lendemain, prendre un mauvais rythme et rater ses études!! Pourquooooiii?

Du calme! Sa vie n'allait pas être gâchée pour une sieste! Elle était bête ou quoi? Elle se leva, prit une douche, observa son reflet qui lui renvoyait une image bien meilleure que tout à l'heure et sortit de son dortoir. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle trouva pratiquement tous les élèves de Gryffondors, sauf ses amis. Où étaient ils tous passés? Elle avait raté un évènement important où quoi?

- Alors Harry c'était comment l'entraînement?

- Ca a intérêt à avoir été bien, parce que j'ai failli mangé Hermione pendant qu'on t'attendait tellement j'avais faim !

- Ron, t'es vraiment un goinfre...

Jackie se retourna vers les élèves qui parlaient dans un coin, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elle connaissait leurs noms parce qu'ils étaient assez réputés dans l'école, du fait de leur amitié avec le célèbre Harry Potter et de l'exploit qu'ils avaient accomplis l'année précédente en réussissant à dérober la pierre philosophale à Voldemort.

Donc ils étaient tous sur le terrain! D'ailleurs, elle se rappela soudainement que c'était Angelina qui lui avait parlé pendant qu'elle dormait pour lui proposer de les rejoindre après. C'était logique qu'ils soient là bas, c'était une petite habitude à eux de traîner sur le terrain pendant les entraînements d'Olivier, comme ça ils pouvaient jouer un peu tous ensemble pendant la soirée.

Elle sortit donc de la salle commune et se précipita dans les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, le terrain était vide. Mais ils étaient où??? C'était énervant quand même de se retrouver toute seule à chaque fois!

Cependant, lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, elle vit une silhouette sombre se déplacer sur le terrain. Elle avança lentement vers elle, un peu angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Serpentard, comme Baachus Strode ou pire, Flint. La personne se retourna brusquement, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Jackie?

Soulagée de constater que ce n'était qu'Olivier, elle soupira de soulagement et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

- Oui... J'ai eu peur que ce soit Flint. Heureusement que t'as parlé, parce que j'était prête à partir en courant!

Il eu un sourire moqueur.

- Il t'impressionne à ce point?

- Quoi? Pff... Oui il est tellement beau et fort...- Dit elle d'un ton sarcastique- Non, il me fait juste un peu peur! Je sais qu'il est débile et qu'il sait à peine se servir de sa baguette, mais il fait quand même trois têtes de plus que moi et le double de mon corps!

- Bah... Comme moi.- Dit Olivier avec un faux sourire sadique.

- Oui, mais toi tu es mec gentil tout plein, qui ne me ferais jamais de mal n'est ce pas??- Répondit Jackie en simulant la crainte.

- Ahh... Je sais pas, tu te souviens que j'avais dit que j'arrêterais d'être si bon avec les autres...

- Humpf

- Hé hé

- Bref. Où sont tous les autres? Ils étaient pas avec toi?

- Si, mais ils se sont changés il y a un quart d'heure, ils doivent être retournés dans la salle commune. Tu les as pas croisé?

Non, elle ne les avait pas croisé, merci! De toute façon, c'était écrit que cette journée serait pourrie. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu faisais quoi? Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entraînement? Je sais que, étant une créature bizarre, tu ne joues pas au Quidditch, mais en général tu viens... On t'amuses plus?- Fit Olivier en lui faisant une moue adorable et de grands yeux tristes.

- Mais non! Je faisais la sieste. Pendant six heures...

- Six heures? C'était la fête dans votre dortoir la nuit dernière?

- Ouaais... Même que la musique était géniale! Un concert de ronflements il n'y a rien de mieux pour danser! S'exclama Jackie, qui poursuivit, exaspérée.- Anya ronfle. TRES fort...

Olivier éclata de rire tandis que Jackie faisait semblant de bouder.

- C'est pas drôle Dubois! Je suis en pleine forme maintenant alors qu'il fait nuit!

- Ben joue un peu au Quidditch avec moi, tu seras crevée après! A ce qu'il paraît j'ai un don pour fatiguer les gens aux entraînements!

- Ouais, ben il n'y a pas que là que tu les fatigues... - Taquina Jackie.

- Eeehh!

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Elle regarda sa montre et sursauta.

- Meeerde! Il est neuf et demi, on a dépassé le couvre feu! On va se faire tuer!

Elle s'était retournée vers Olivier et le regardait avec un air paniqué. Il soupira avec agacement et lança avec un sourire moqueur:

- Nan mais tu t'es vu? "Bouhouhou! Je suis un gros bébé qui n'aime pas enfreindre le règlement et qui a peur d'un sale chat qui n'arrive même plus à se déplacer tellement il est vieux!"

Woaw... Il venait de traiter Miss Teigne là? Et bah, il avait pas peur lui... Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle entendit l'horrible voix haut perchée qu'avait pris Olivier pour l'imiter.

- Je trouve que Fred et George ont une très mauvaise influence sur toi!- Fit elle en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Allez viens, on va se dépêcher et aucun prof ne s'en rendra compte...- Dit il en lui attrapant le bras.

Il la touchait! Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bon sang? C'était pas Bras Pitt, c'était Olivier! Elle allait pas faire une crise cardiaque uniquement parce sa peau était en contact avec la sienne! Sa peau... Hum... Douce et chaude... Stop! Elle fantasmerait après!

- Eerr... Mais non, t'as rien compris! Cette journée a été classée comme une des plus nazes de mon existence! On va donc obligatoirement se faire prendre, c'est le karma!

Il rit.

- Le karma... N'importe quoi...Allez suis moi!

Il ouvrit la grande porte et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le château. Dire que Jackie était stressée était un euphémisme. Elle était paniquée! Elle détestait faire ce genre de virées nocturnes! Enfin... sauf quand c'était pour espionner avec Katie, Cédric Diggory dans la salle de bain de préfets... Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire! Dont elle n'allait pas parler d'ailleurs! Elle ne voulait pas se prendre quatre heures de colle dés le début de l'année, ses parents recevraient une lettre et se foutraient encore d'elle en disant à leurs amis qu'elle était un gros bébé qui ne faisait que des bêtises... Parce que comparée à sa si parfaite soeur, qui était si sérieuse, si responsable, si studieuse, elle passait bien entendu pour la cancre de service! Ce que, pour information, elle n'était pas comparée à certains jumeaux de sa connaissance...

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne disant pas un mot, quand Olivier s'arrêta brusquement. Jackie, qui ne voyait rien dans le noir se cogna le nez contre son dos.

- Aouch!

- Désolé... Il lui lança un regard d'excuse alors qu'elle se massait son pauvre nez douloureux.

- Le karma.

Il rit et leur fit faire demi-tour en l'agrippant par le bras. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils allaient dans la direction opposée à la tour des Gryffondors.

- Eh! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?

- Il faut qu'on retourne dans les vestiaires, j'ai oublié mon carnet où il y a toutes mes stratégies!

Elle arracha son bras de son emprise et le regarda, ahurie.

- Pas question! On n'y retourne pas! On est bientôt arrivé à la tour, t'iras le récupérer demain!

- Ca va pas non? Et les Serpentard t'en fais quoi?- S'exclama-t-il l'air étonné.

Elle tapa du pied avec impatience.

- Quel rapport s'il te plaît?

- T'as jamais entendu parler de l'espionnage entre les maisons? Mais tu vis dans une cave ou quoi?

- Bon t'accouches là!

- D'accord, d'accord, t'énerves pas petite teigne! - Calma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- "Petite teigne"?!- S'exclama-t-elle offusquée.- Je refuse, je n'aime pas du tout ce surnom!

- Ah bon? Il te va bien pourtant.

- Humpf... Bon c'est quoi le rapport avec les Serpentard?- Grogna-t-elle agacée.

- Eh, c'est qu'elle devient agressive la petite t... C'est bon j'arrête.- Il leva les mains en signe de paix.- Les Serpentard espionnent constamment les stratégies des autres équipes, je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais pour moi, il est hors de question que je leur offre le travail sur un plateau!

Woaw... De l'espionnage? Carrément? C'était plus une école, mais les services secrets! Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça! Bref, en tout cas ce n'était pas un foutu carnet, et encore moins des Serpentards, qui allaient l'empêcher de retourner dans son dortoir!

- Je m'en f...

- Tais toi!- Chuchota Olivier en lui couvrant la bouche avec sa main. Furieuse, elle lui mordit et il la retira immédiatement.

- Aie! Mais t'es folle ou quoi?

- C'est toi! Tu te prends po...

- Chut! T'as entendu?

- Entendre quoi?

- Mais chuuuuut!- Ils se turent quelques secondes, se regardant dans les yeux, puis un miaulement résonna dans le couloir, ils se figèrent instantanément. Elle pouvait voir la peur se peindre sur le visage d'Olivier, qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Puis, tout se précipita, elle fut la première à bouger, elle lui agrippa la main et le tira en courant dans la direction opposée à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils couraient tout les deux à toutes jambes, dévalant des escaliers, traversant d'innombrables couloirs, si bien que Jackie n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais apparemment Olivier le savait, puisqu'il la guidait sur tout le chemin.

Arrivés à une intersection de deux couloirs, elle s'arrêta, elle n'avait aucune idée du chemin à suivre. Olivier la poussa dans le dos et l'emmena dans le couloir de gauche, ils descendirent d'autres escaliers poussiéreux qui menaient à une vieille porte en bois délabrée. Mais où est ce qu'il l'emmenait ce malade? Il allait la tuer et cacher son corps dans une cave? Elle observa le visage de son ami pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque trace de folie meurtrière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, il avait ouvert la porte et les poussait déjà tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit où elle se trouvait : le terrain de Quidditch! Elle se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. N'y tenant plus, elle s'affala sur l'herbe et respira profondément en fermant les yeux.

Mon dieu! Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie! Elle éclata d'un rire qui exprimait plus le soulagement que la joie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Olivier la regardait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se sentit rougir et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse nuit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ce qui la perturba encore plus : elle, Olivier, allongés sur l'herbe, la nuit...Il y avait de quoi être troublée quand même! Elle n'était qu'une pauvre adolescente perturbée par ses hormones! Elle aurait ressenti ça avec n'importe quel autre garçon! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle trouvait Olivier attirant, sexy, gentil, drôle et intelligent ou parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux ou parce que son coeur s'accélérait quand il était là, qu'elle avait de mauvaises pensées!

Mouais... Elle était pas très crédible là... Et depuis quand son coeur s'accélérait quand il était présent? C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait! Bon... Peut être pas exactement la première fois, mais s'il battait vite à cet instant c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait couru comme une folle dans le château! Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons, c'était clair?

- Tu vois si tu jouait au Quidditch, tu ne serais pas aussi crevée!- Lança Olivier avec un petit sourire satisfait, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Elle leva son bras et lui donna mollement une tape sur la poitrine, ne trouvant même pas la force de parler. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Olivier agita la main qu'elle avait mordu en émettant un petit sifflement. Elle vit une empreinte de dents devenue un peu rouge à présent. Ah ouais, quand même... Elle avait mordu aussi fort? Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse maintenant, sinon il allait la prendre pour une vraie hystérique qui devenait violente sous la pression. Ce qu'elle... était en fait. Mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, si?

- Hum... Désolée de t'avoir mordu...

Il se tourna vers elle avec un faux regard noir.

- Une vraie malade! Tu sais ce que te feraient tous mes fans s'ils apprenaient que tu t'étais attaquée à ces petites merveilles? Dit il en désignant ces mains comme s'ils elles avaient peint elles-mêmes la Joconde.

- "Tous tes fans"? Faut arrêter de se bercer d'illusions là! C'est pas parce qu'il y a trois peknos qui t'aimff...

Olivier, qui s'était jeté brutalement en avant, lui bâillonna la bouche avec sa main, l'air furieux, pendant que Jackie pouffait de rire.

- Ne t'avises même pas de continuer cette phrase petite teigne sinon je... Eeeeh!- Il retira vivement sa main lorsqu'elle fit semblant de le mordre.

- Tu??- Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

- Rien.- Dit-il d'un air piteux qui la fit éclater de rire.

Il se redressa, l'air boudeur, et aida Jackie à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires dans lesquels Olivier entra récupérer son carnet.

Il revint avec un grand sourire agitant le calepin sous le nez de Jackie.

- Tiens, tu l'as trouvé? Je pensais que la CIA des Serpentards l'aurait déjà volé...- Commenta-t-elle en feintant le soulagement.

- Bah, tu sais tout est possible hein! Ils l'ont peut être trouvé et copié en deux exemplaires...- Fit Olivier en regardant son carnet d'un air soupçonneux.

- Oui bien sur! Et tant qu'on y ait, ils ont placé une caméra microscopique dedans pour voir tous tes agissements jours et nuits!

Olivier parut horrifié.

- Tu... Tu crois que c'est possible? Parce qu'il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse dans ce cas!

- Mais non gros bébé, je plaisantais! Tu sais? Une bla-gue!

Elle pouffa devant son air hésitant, puis il rangea son calepin dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Viens on va passer par...

Il s'interrompit et regarda avec un air effrayé le bas de la porte, Jackie regarda à son tour et vit avec horreur que de la lumière filtrait à travers la rainure.

- La lanterne de...

- Rusard.

Ils avancèrent à reculons sans quitter la porte des yeux et détalèrent sur le terrain quand la poignée tourna. Olivier lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'aux gradins. Jackie ne voyait pas en quoi ils auraient pu les cacher jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier lui montre un petit interstice situé sur le côté. Il la poussa dedans et s'y glissa à son tour.  
Alors qu'ils attendaient un signe montrant que Rusard était parti, Jackie eut l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine et la proximité d'Olivier n'arrangeait pas les choses... Son corps touchait presque le sien et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Elle inspira pour se calmer et son parfum emplit ses narines. Hum... Il avait un parfum particulier, assez musqué, masculin. Il sentait le café et un peu la sueur, mais le mélange rendait le tout... excitant. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout de suite!

- Il est là?

- Non, je ne crois pas, je ne vois rien en tout cas...- Chuchota-t-il d'une voix un peu crispée.

-On sort un peu pour voir?

- Ok

Il sortit lentement en regardant de tous les côtés et Jackie, ne supportant pas l'espace confiné, s'expulsa de l'endroit brusquement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir pour fuir à la fois Olivier, le concierge et cette soirée, deux mains l'agrippèrent par la taille et la tirèrent violemment en arrière pour la ramener dans la cachette. Elle tenta de crier, mais heureusement sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

- Chut. Il arrive par la droite, j'ai vu sa lanterne. Il va passer devant nous alors ne bouge surtout pas!

Olivier lui avait soufflé ses mots à l'oreille, lui faisant dresser quelques cheveux sur la tête. Elle se rendit soudainement compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient : elle était plaquée contre lui, dos contre son torse. Il la tenait fermement pas la taille et l'attirait de plus en plus à lui. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, son coeur se mit à battre dangereusement vite et ses jambes devinrent subitement faibles. Est ce qu'il se rendait compte de l'état dans lequel il la mettait? Tout était fait pour qu'elle soit attirée par lui, son odeur, sa proximité, son souffle dans le cou. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et il dû le sentir parce qu'il lâcha sa taille pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre pour mieux la maintenir et Jackie eut l'impression que ses mains la brûlaient de l'intérieur. Son souffle devint irrégulier et le seul avantage qu'elle avait, était qu'elle pouvait faire passer ses réactions pour de la peur.

Mais elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était une profonde attirance pour Olivier. Olivier qui était devenu son ami et qu'elle avait maintenant envie d'embrasser, de toucher, de déshabiller, de... Stoooop! C'était vraiment pas le moment là!

Alors que la lumière se rapprochait, Olivier appuya ses mains sur son ventre et la pressa encore plus contre lui tout en les faisant reculer tout les deux vers le fond de leur cachette jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, elle pouvait sentir son propre pouls pulser dans ton son corps. Avoir son corps si près du sien la rendait dingue. Elle releva la tête, attendant le moment fatidique où Rusard les trouverait, et la posa légèrement sur l'épaule de son "ami". Il baissa la tête vers elle pour lui lancer un regard rassurant qu'elle ne vit cependant pas. Ses mains remontèrent un peu le long de son ventre, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Elle retint sa respiration, en attente d'un autre contact, mais elles s'immobilisèrent.

Elle se sentit légèrement frustrée, pourquoi avait il bougé ses mains? C'était une caresse ou un moyen de mieux la retenir? Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'elle pensait à tout ça alors que Rusard était à deux doigts de les attraper? Il n'y avait rien de romantique ou d'ambigu dans cette situation! Elle était juste perverse! Mais quand même... Pourquoi elle??? Lui, il se tenait là, détendu, contre ce stupide mur, à la toucher de partout (ok juste le ventre) et il avait l'air aussi troublé qu'une pâte à la crème! La vie était injuste...

Mais elle oublia bientôt ses pensées pessimistes. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre... Et son odeur... Hum... Il aurait suffit qu'elle tourne sa tête de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. Cependant elle ne se sentit pas le courage de le faire, pas maintenant alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à devenir amis et que Rusard rôdait dehors.

La silhouette du concierge passa devant eux et... ne s'arrêta pas. Trop choqués pour comprendre, ils restèrent dans cette position durant quelques minutes, puis ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Mal à l'aise, Jackie décida qu'il était temps de quitter la confortable étreinte et bougea un peu pour faire comprendre à Olivier qu'il pouvait la lâcher. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Euh... Olivier?

- Hum?

- Tu... On y va?

- Hein? Oh! Ouais, on y va.

Il retira ses bras maladroitement et elle s'éloigna, n'osant pas le regarder tant elle était gênée. Elle sortit la tête de l'interstice et vérifia que Rusard était bien partit.

- C'est bon, il s'est tiré!

Ils sortirent et rentrèrent dans le château en faisant attention qu'aucun des professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde ne les voit. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune il était minuit passé, ils s'affalèrent en soupirant dans les fauteuils près du feu. Olivier poussa un petit cri de victoire qu'il réservait en général pour ses succès au Quidditch.

- On a réussit! Je n'y croyais plus à la fin, je pensais vraiment que Rusard nous trouverait!

Jackie lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Ouais, moi aussi... Elle était bien trouvée cette cachette quand même! Comment tu savais qu'il y en aurait une? Ca t'arrive souvent de ramener des filles sur le terrain en pleine nuit?

Jackie Stone ou comment soutirer avec subtilité (notez le ton ironique) des informations sur le type qui vous faisait craquer.

- Non, c'est Fred et George qui me l'ont montré il y a deux ans, c'est la première fois que je "l'essayait"! Tu fais partie des privilégiées maintenant!

- Waouh! Quel honneur! On a passé trois heures à courir partout pour fuir Rusard, ça c'est l'idée que je me fais d'une bonne soirée!- Ironisa-t-elle.

- Oh allez c'était marrant! Et puis tu devrais être fière! Dis toi que plus tard, quand je serais célèbre, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir passé une soirée avec le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de Flaquemare!- Exposa-t-il avec un sourire rêveur.

- "Le meilleur joueur"? Rien que ça?

Jackie pouffa doucement de rire. Bah oui, elle n'allait quand même pas se foutre ouvertement de sa tronche en éclatant de rire! Et puis, il avait l'air d'y tenir à son rêve! En plus c'était un bon joueur à ce qu'elle avait vu...Donc non, pas de moqueries cruelles.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et ils se turent pendants quelques instants, fixant le feu et réfléchissant sur les évènements de la soirée. Puis Olivier se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Oh non... Il allait lui parler de ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure, il allait lui dire qu'il avait bien compris qu'elle était intéressée mais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose! Voulant couper court à ce genre de discussion, Jackie fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il voulait lui parler et se leva.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis fati...

- Jackie attend!

Elle se stoppa avec un air de biche piégée et le regarda en feintant la curiosité.

- Oui?

- Je... Eerr... Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir invité cet été.

Il avait dit ça sans la regarder et triturait ses doigts. Jackie sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ah, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça! Il s'excusait... Ce type était vraiment parfait! Gentil, attentionné et... Attendez une minute.

- Tu as parlé à Katie?

Elle allait la tuer. Elle allait la torturer. Mieux, elle allait la torturer, la tuer, puis mutiler son corps mort.

- Hein? Ben oui, aujourd'hui... Toute la journée... Depuis six ans...- Répondit-il en la regardant comme si elle était folle.- Quel est le rapport?

Bon, finalement Katie aurait la vie sauve. Et heureusement que les garçons ne comprenaient rien.

- Ah pour rien! C'est pas grave, enfin je veux dire, c'est normal que tu ne m'ais pas invité, on était pas très proche l'année dernière...

- Oui, je sais mais c'était pas très sympa de ma part... Comprends moi bien, je t'ai toujours apprécié, c'est juste que c'est pas immense chez moi et je ne pouvais pas inviter plus de quatre personnes avec en plus ma famille à dormir. Et vu qu'on se connaissait pas bien... Voilà.- Finit-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

- Olivier, tu n'as pas à te justifier! Je t'assure que je comprends parfaitement! Et puis la situation a changée, n'oublies pas que je suis une privilégiée maintenant!- Finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- C'est vrai!- Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire.- Mais vraiment, je suis content qu'on se connaissent mieux!

Jackie resta quelques instants sans rien dire, à fixer cette image de la perfection puis reprit ses esprits.

- Moi aussi- Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire bêtement.- Bon je vais aller me coucher, toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisé!

- C'est ça! Dors petite teigne! -Lui cria Olivier alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle émit un petit rire et pénétra dans son dortoir en repensant à l'étrange soirée qu'elle avait passée.

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3: Les petites bêtes ne mangent

**Bonjour !!!**

**Tiens… Personne ne répond ?**

**Okay… Je suis vraiment, affreusement, terriblement, horriblement, piteusement, honteusement (ce que vous voulez en fait)… Désolée ! Je sais que j'ai deux semaines (ou plus ?) de retard, MAIS pour ma défense, je tiens à préciser que dernièrement j'ai passé mes partiels (que j'ai raté comme il se doit. Ah ah ah !) et que j'avais envie de me reposer…**

**En gros j'avais la flemme.**

**Non ne partez pas ! Je plaisante ! Je remercie mes revieweuses, vos compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et encouragé à continuer sur ma lancée, donc GRACIAS !**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour ce titre peu inspiré (ce qui en langage courant se traduit par « nul à chier »)… Bref, j'ai eu un léger manque d'inspiration à ce niveau… :D**

**Sinon, le chapitre en lui même est loin d'être mon préféré mais je le considère comme nécessaire à la logique de mon histoire (si logique il y a) ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**Bonne lecture et ciao !**

**Chapitre 3: Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses…**

Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son café, Jackie repensa aux évènements de la semaine passée.  
Quand elle s'était rendue dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin de la fameuse soirée "fuyons Rusard", elle avait stressée sur tout le chemin en se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction d'Olivier en la voyant. Après tout, c'était un garçon intelligent, il aurait très bien pu comprendre qu'elle était attirée par lui, même si elle s'était montrée assez discrète... Enfin discrète. Tout était relatif. C'est vrai qu'avoir les jambes tremblotantes et une respiration hachée dés qu'il la touchait n'était pas très subtil... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle y pouvait après tout? Elle avait été prise au dépourvue en ressentant tout ça!

Elle s'était donc installée à la table, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, prête à vivre une des conversations les plus gênantes de sa vie. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, force lui avait été de constater qu'il n'était ni gêné, ni mal à l'aise, ni furieux (bon il y avait peu de risques qu'il soit furieux, mais savait-on jamais...). Elle s'était donc détendue et avait essayé de ne pas rougir tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

Cependant lorsque Katie lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était rentrée si tard dans leur dortoir, la réaction d'Olivier lui avait semblé si étrange qu'aujourd'hui, une semaine après, elle essayait encore de la comprendre.

*Flash back*

A cette remarque, Anthony se redressa et la regarda un air étonné sur le visage, lui donnant un air comique avec ses cheveux châtains clairs encore en pétard.

- Toi aussi tu t'es couchée tard Jackos?- (sifflement agacé de Jackie)- Olivier a dû rentrer vers deux heures du matin cette nuit! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ils avaient tous levé la tête de leur bol et regardaient désormais les deux concernés, un air interrogateur plaqué sur le visage, mis à part Katie qui affichait un petit sourire moqueur. Jackie, qui avait conscience que si il y avait un moment dans sa vie où elle ne devait absolument pas rougir c'était celui-ci, répondit en évitant de regarder son amie.

- Si tu savais! On a failli se faire...- Commença-t-elle.

- ... tuer par McGonagall ce matin!- L'interrompit Olivier.

Hein? Jackie fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait comme bêtise? Le traumatisme d'hier l'avait rendu idiot ou quoi? Il lui jeta un petit regard avant de continuer.

- Ouais... Parce queeeeuh... On avait oublié de faire nos devoirs sur le sortilège de disparition, donc on a dû le travailler jusqu'à tard...-Dit il d'un ton détaché.

- Ah ouais c'était pas de chance, il était horrible ce devoir!- Dit Anthony avec une moue dégoûtée, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le mensonge.- Franchement, elle a été cruelle pour le coup, j'ai passé cinq heures dessus et j'ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir raté!

- Bien sûr, on te croit Anthony!- S'exclama Jackson en lui lançant un regard noir.- C'est très crédible venant du meilleur élève de la maison! On en reparlera quand tu auras reçu ton Optimal alors que moi je me serai coltiné un bon gros "Désolant"...

- Ouais... Je te jure que si tu continues de dire ça Fontaine, au prochain match tu vas regretter d'être né...- Siffla Angelina en regardant Anthony d'un air mauvais.- Laisse au moins aux VRAIS mauvais élèves le soin de se plaindre!

- Pourquoi au prochain match? Il ne fait même pas parti de l'équipe!- S'étonna Jackson.

- Oui je sais, mais les spectateurs dans les gradins sont des cibles si faciles à atteindre, et un accident est si vite arrivé... Ce serait dommage qu'un Souaffle dérive de sa trajectoire pour atterrir sur la tronche d'Anthony...- Menaça Angelina avec un sourire sadique.

- Pff... Je suis un incompris...- Souffla Anthony en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peut-être, mais pour l'instant c'était Olivier que Jackie ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait il mentit? Il avait honte d'elle ou quoi? Non, sinon il n'aurait pas dit avoir passé la soirée à travailler avec elle! Et puis ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans, elle l'aurait quand même remarqué si il avait honte de lui parler! Il fallait arrêter la paranoïa là!

Elle observa d'un regard vide ses amis se disputer et tourna la tête vers Katie qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh non... Oh non non non! Cette sale fouine allait lui poser des questions toute la journée! Et si Jackie était certaine d'une chose, c'était qu'elle aurait des réponses... Or elle ne voulait absolument pas que Katie sache. D'accord elle était peut-être sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'allait pas lui raconter toute sa vie non plus! Bon, en l'occurrence le fait qu'Olivier lui plaise était un fait assez important pour qu'elle le lui confie, mais connaissant son amie, Jackie préférait garder ce "petit détail" pour elle. Okay, "énorme révélation" était plus approprié... Et puis avec la discrétion habituelle de Katie c'était possible que tout le château soit au courant avant la fin de la journée... Alors non, elle ne saurait rien du tout!

Dés que la cloche avait sonné, elle s'était précipitée hors de la Grande Salle et avait couru à toute vitesse dans les couloirs pour éviter son amie. Elle se cacha toute la journée et se retrouva le soir couverte de bleus, du fait de ses nombreuses chutes, et courbaturée de partout, maudissant Katie Bell pour plusieurs générations.

*Fin du flash back*

Jackie soupira. Bien sûr, le lendemain, cette sadique de Katie avait réussi à la coincer au détour d'un couloir et avait été mise au courant de son petit secret, qui était resté... secret.  
Etonnament.

Okay c'était un peu méchant pour sa meilleure amie, mais quand cette dernière avait commencé à lui donner des coups de coude et à lui lancer des clins d'oeil à chaque fois qu'Olivier était dans les parages, toute sa bonté s'était envolée.

Autre fait frustrant : quand elle avait enfin pu demandé à Olivier pourquoi il avait mentit à leur amis, ce dernier avait éclaté de rire et expliqué qu'il avait simplement voulu éviter une dispute, puisque les autres se seraient sûrement montrés jaloux qu'ils aient vagabondé sans eux dans le château après le couvre feu.

Il était pas en train de se foutre de sa gueule par hasard? C'était quoi cette excuse bidon? Et depuis quand ses amis voulaient sortir après le couvre feu? On parlait des ses amis, pas de Fred et George! Quoique elle était aussi amie avec eux... Mais là n'était pas la question!

Elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer tout en affichant un petit air sceptique qui avait un peu déstabilisé son ami.

Donc, elle se trouvait là, assise à la table des Gryffondor, à côté d'Olivier, et savourait son petit déjeuner. Enfin essayait. Parce que le fait que son voisin se penche constamment à son oreille, lui renvoyant des vagues de son odeur si... Aaaaah..., la rendait complètement hystérique. Etat d'esprit qu'elle cachait de son mieux en feintant l'agacement.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les personnes assises en face d'elle mais ne rencontra que le regard moqueur de Katie qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. La garce. Pourquoi est ce qu'elles étaient amies déjà?

Et voilà qu'il recommençait! Il était vraiment obligé de se coller à elle comme ça? Si au moins c'était pour les bonnes raisons qu'il faisait ça... Parce que si Olivier se penchait vers elle de cette manière ce n'était certainement pas pour lui parler de son amour incommensurable ou lui jurer fidélité éternelle.  
Au contraire, depuis le début de la matinée, il se montrait plutôt insupportable. Quand elle était sortie de son dortoir, il lui avait sauté dessus, visiblement surexcité et décidé à la harceler.

Pas que ça la dérange vraiment de se faire harceler par un canon pareil, mais ça devenait quand même agaçant au bout d'un certain temps, surtout quand on voyait la raison pour laquelle il était comme ça...

Parce qu'il se trouvait, que la veille au soir, les élèves de Poudlard avaient appris une nouvelle inquiétante: Deux élèves avaient été retrouvés à l'orée de la forêt interdite, blessés et inconscients. Les faits connus étaient qu'ils avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie et laissés aux bons soins de Mme Pomphresh qui les avaient parfaitement bien pris en charge. En revanche, les circonstances de l'accident restaient un vrai mystère.  
Sauf pour Marcus Flint et Jackie Stone, les deux élèves en question.

Alors quand Olivier était rentré dans la Grande Salle et avait vu Flint, son ennemi juré et rival, le bras en écharpe, il avait hurlé de rire, attirant l'attention de tout les gens présents et s'était précipité sur Jackie pour la serrer fort dans ses bras lui manquant de faire un infarctus sur le champ.

Elle s'était assise à table, le visage rouge de gêne, en essayant d'ignorer les regards noirs que lui adressait de temps à autres Johanna Swan.

Johanna Swan, comme _la_ fille qui courait après Olivier depuis des lustres et_ accessoirement_ la plus belle du collège. Un vrai canon. Du genre à vous donnez envie de vous terrer sous terre jusqu'au centre de cette foutue planète pour qu'on ne puisse jamais faire la comparaison. Mais le pire, selon Jackie, était que Johanna n'était même pas une petite « pétasse » qui s'envoyait en l'air avec tout le monde, ou qui avait un quotient intellectuel au niveau de moins vingt. Elle était intelligente, chic, sympa et belle. Et impossible à détester. En gros, elle était parfaite. A tel point que c'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas été sainte dans une autre vie… Sûrement. Elle avait dû sauver plusieurs bébés orphelins d'un incendie, alors qu'elle revenait de la messe où elle avait prié pour les pauvres démunis qu'elle aidait chaque dimanche à la soupe populaire. Et elle avait sûrement dû les adopter ces foutus mioches…

Comment ça elle était jalouse ?

Bref, depuis, Olivier, qui n'avait rien remarqué du petit manège de Johanna ou qui n'y prêtait aucun intérêt, la tannait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Sûrement pour mieux savourer sa joie de voir Flint souffrir…  
Le problème actuel de Jackie résidait dans le fait qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de dire à qui que se soit, et encore moins à Olivier, la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait avec une entaille sur le front. Parce que... Comment dire... Elle s'était un peu tapé la honte de sa vie la veille et elle n'était pas super excitée à l'idée que le type à côté d'elle, accessoirement le seul type qui lui plaisait dans l'école, se rende compte qu'elle était ridicule...

- Alleeeeeez dis moi…- Implora d'une voix forte Olivier qui avait pris son épaule en otage et la secouait comme un forcené, attirant l'attention de toute la table.

- Naon! Mais lâches moi espèce de malade, tu vas m'arracher l'épaule!

- Hors de question petite teigne! J'accompagne mon harcèlement psychologique d'un harcèlement physique comme ça tu avoueras plus tôt!

Harcèlement physique? Hum... Elle devrait peut-être le laisser faire... Elle entendit un os grincer dans son bras. Ok, elle n'allait PAS le laisser faire! Quelle brute ce type!

- Eeeh! Mais t'es une vraie brute! Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé mon pote!

Waaw, qu'est ce qu'elle draguait bieeen... Si elle continuait comme ça, c'était certain qu'ils sortiraient bientôt ensemble... Sûrement juste après que Voldemort fasse un gros bisou à Potter et qu'il se rende de lui même aux autorités.

_Ah ah ah ! Mon dieu Jackie ! L'humour n'est plus ton fort on dirait !_

Angelina et Katie éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez dis lui! Je suis sûre que ça va le faire rire- Gloussa Angelina.

- Mais oui Jackie... -Encouragea Katie qui s'était penchée en avant, un sourire large jusqu'au oreilles et une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.- Olivier sera ravi d'apprendre que tu as suivi ses conseils en matière de sport...

- Taiiiis toi!!!- Grinça Jackie en recouvrant son visage cramoisi de ses mains.

Olivier ouvrit de grands yeux, lâchant son bras tant il paraissait étonné, tout comme Jackson et Anthony, qui s'étaient figés et avaient arrêté leur fourchette à quelques centimètres de leur bouche.

- Du... Du sport?... Toi?... - Demandant prudemment Anthony comme si il avait peur qu'elle se transforme en alien ou quelque chose du genre.- ... Jackie? Jackie Stone?

Oui, bon fallait pas exagérer non plus! Tss... Quel débile ce type. M'enfin, au moins il avait laissé tomber le surnom...

- Ouais!- Dit Angelina- Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais oui, on a bien utilisé les mots "Jackie" et "sport" dans la même phrase!

Jackson, Anthony et Olivier restèrent interdits, complètement choqués, pendant une bonne minute puis explosèrent dans un rire tonitruant. Jackie qui était encore plus rouge que toute à l'heure, si c'était possible, s'exclama d'un ton furieux:

- D'accord! Vous le prenez comme ça? Et bien vous ne saurez RIEN!

Elle se leva brusquement de son banc et partit à grands pas de la Grande Salle en essayant de faire abstraction des visages étonnés tournés vers elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt du genre discret. En général... Elle prit le couloir qui menait aux cachots d'une démarche raide. Oh mon dieu, la honte... Pourquoi c'était toujours à elle qu'il arrivait ce genre de trucs? Et puis, pourquoi elle s'était énervée comme ça? C'était normal qu'ils aient rigolé, elle était l'antithèse de la fille sportive! C'était limite si elle n'était pas essoufflée quand elle marchait un peu vite! Ouais... enfin, peut être que les cigarettes qu'elle s'enfilait avaient quelque chose à avoir là dedans...

Elle entra, pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, la première dans la salle du cours de Potion. Elle leva les yeux vers le bureau du professeur et vit Rogue qui la regardait perplexe, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle foutait avec un quart d'heure d'avance à son cours.

- Bonjour professeur.- Salua-t-elle sobrement.

- Miss Stone tiens, tiens... Alors, je suppose que vous êtes fière d'avoir attiré l'attention des élèves d'une manière si pathétique?- Dit-il d'une voix narquoise.- Les étudiants de Gryffondors sont si stupides de montrer leurs émotions et leurs faiblesses aux autres...

Hum charmant ce type... Attendez. Il connaissait le mot "émotion"? Woaw! Il était vraiment humain alors?

- Pathétique...- Répéta-t-il.

Mouais non. Il avait dû lire le mot dans un bouquin quelconque, genre "Comment détruire un homme et ses sentiments", c'était bien son genre... Ca devait même être son livre de chevet à ce tordu!

Elle s'installa, l'air morose, à sa paillasse habituelle en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Alors qu'elle sortait son livre de potions, elle réalisa qu'elle serait obligée de leur raconter. Il le fallait bien! C'était ses _amis_. Oh et puis ce n'était pas si terrible! Elle n'allait pas faire un fromage pour une chute un petit peu ridicule! Bon, d'accord, très ridicule...

Elle alluma un feu en dessous de son chaudron en attendant qu'Angelina la rejoigne. Elles faisaient équipe cette année puisque Katie n'avait pas réussi les potions aux BUSES. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant étant donné que Katie était une vraie quiche en la matière.

Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle l'ignora complètement, se penchant encore plus sur son chaudron. Bah oui, elle n'allait pas faire un grand sourire à ces amies alors qu'elles l'avaient trahi! Oui _trahi_! Elles avaient juré de ne rien dire! _Juré_ quand même! Et oui, elle avait une tendance au drame, ça posait un problème à quelqu'un? Elle était peut-être une fille gentille, mais fallait pas exagérer!

Alors qu'elle se tournait au maximum pour donner à l'occupant de la chaise voisine une superbe vue de son dos, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'apprêtait à grogner quand elle sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans son dos et son bras gauche. Depuis quand Angelina lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur? A moins que... Elle se retourna prudemment en prenant une profonde (mais discrète) inspiration.

Olivier. Olivier qui avait un petit air coupable sur le visage. Olivier qui lui faisait un petit sourire malicieux. Olivier qui remuait ses lèvres douces et sensuelles... MAIS SORS DE TA TRANSE IDIOTE!!! Elle secoua la tête pour l'écouter.

- ... est désolé... C'était juste tellement... Inattendu...- Il s'interrompit et pouffa de rire.

Pff... Pourquoi est ce que ses amis étaient idiots? Elle méritait mieux que ça quand même!

- Laisse tomber Olivier...- Soupira-t-elle.- J'ai accepté depuis longtemps que j'étais la martyrisée du groupe...

- Ooooh... Pauvre petite victime...- Commença-t-il avec une fausse voix attendrie.- Ca va, la vie n'est pas trop dure quand même?

- Siiii...- Gémit-elle en faisait une moue boudeuse et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme une gamine de cinq ans.

Il la regarda un moment avec un sourire en coin avant de laisser échapper un rire.

- T'es trop mi...

- Eh Jackie on est désolé!- Interrompit Jackson en hurlant presque (avec un air pas du tout désolé sur le visage).- On voulait pas se moquer de toi, on t'aime, blablabla... Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou on va devoir attendre l'âge de la retraite?

Olivier, qui s'était raidi quand son ami l'avait interrompu, pouffa de rire, accompagné d'Anthony et Angelina qui étaient arrivés en même temps que Jackson. Jackie soupira et hocha la tête avec un air indifférent qui ne reflétait pas du tout son état intérieur.

"mi" quoi? _Trop mi quoi?_ Mignonne? Minable? Misanthrope? Non pas misanthrope... Ca sonnait pas bien "T'es trop misanthrope!" et puis quoi encore?  
Mais pourquoi Jackson était arrivé à ce moment précis??? Il n'aurait pas pu attendre deux petites secondes avant de hurler? Elle allait le tuer quand ils iraient tous les deux en Divination! Lui faire éclater les yeux et les boyaux, lui écraser les...  
Tiens non. Même pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'engueuler, sinon elle aurait été obligée de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était furieuse... Et ça, ça, il en était hors de question! Elle avait déjà Katie sur le dos, alors si Jackson s'y mettait elle n'y survivrait jamais!

- Je vous raconterai plus tard.- Leur souffla Jackie en voyant Rogue prêt à commencer son cours.

Ils ouvrirent tous leurs livres et se concentrèrent sur la potion à préparer, tous mis à part Jackie qui sentait encore l'empreinte chaude de la main d'Olivier sur son épaule.  
C'était peut-être mignonne... Non?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Alors, avant de vous raconter cette incroyable et pas du tout embarrassante histoire, je tiens à préciser que tout est de la faute d'Olivier...- Commença Jackie.

Comment ça elle était de mauvaise foi?

Katie, Jackson, Anthony, Olivier et Angelina étaient sagement assis sur le canapé de la salle commune et la regardaient fixement comme si elle allait leur lire un conte pour enfants.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?- S'étonna Olivier en souriant d'anticipation.

- Tu verras...- Répondit Katie avec un regard moqueur à l'intention de Jackie.

Elle inspira et commença les explications.

- Alors... Hier soir je sortais gentiment de la bibliothèque, parce qu'il se trouve que je suis une fille studieuse et responsable...

Jackson s'étouffa et on put entendre un distinct "menteuse" entre ses toussotements.

Jackie fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer.

- Dooonc, je sortais de la bibliothèque et en marchant dans les couloirs je suis passée devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Et quand j'ai regardé à l'extérieur je me suis dit: "Waouh il fait vraiment beau dehors, le ciel est tout dégagé! Et si je sortais me balader un peu?"

- Jackie accouuuches! Tu vas nous racontes nous ton passage au toilettes tant que t'y es?- S'impatienta Anthony alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Tu la veux l'histoire oui ou non?

- Oui mais en résumé, pas un inventaire de toutes les émotions qui t'ont traversé! Si au moins t'avais croisé un monstre sauvage ça aurait été intéressant...- Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Oh ça va toi!- Grinça Katie- C'est pas parce que ton unique centre d'intérêt sont les animaux magiques que tu dois nous assommer avec ça!

- Il n'y a pas de mal à être passionné, je te comprend!- Intervint Olivier alors qu'Anthony se tenait prêt à bondir sur Katie. Pff... Quel fléau que la solidarité masculine.. Quoiqu'il doive bien le comprendre vu qu'il devenait complètement psychotique quand ça concernait le Quidditch. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête et poursuivit.- Mais on s'éloigne du sujet là. Continues petite teigne...

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter..._Oli._

Il se figea.

- On arrête les surnoms.

- Je sais pas... Je trouve que ça te va bien Oli! - Taquina-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.- Bref, je suis sortie du château et me suis promenée dans le parc un petit bout de temps. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, j'étais contente, sereine, il faisait bon, bref la vie était belle! Mais alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour rentrer, je suis passée devant le terrain de Quidditch... Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce débile d'Olivier qui me tanne depuis le début de l'année pour que je monte sur un balai. Et c'est là, à cet instant précis, qu'une idée sordide a commencé à fleurir dans ma tête... Je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas? Après tout si cet empoté de Jackson arrive à voler, pourquoi moi, Jackie Stone, je n'y arriverais pas?"

- Non...- Murmura Jackson. Ouah, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne se vexait pas pour l'"empoté"? C'était cool ça! Elle pouvait le traiter de tous les noms et il ne dirait rien?

- Impossible... - Dit Anthony.

Quant à Olivier, il s'était redressé brusquement dés qu'il avait entendu le mot "balai", et ne disait plus rien, se contentant de la fixer bouche bée.  
Rrrho, ils en faisaient pas un peu trop là?  
D'accord, la seule fois où elle était montée sur un balai, elle avait foncé droit sur le Saule Cogneur et passé une semaine à l'infirmerie... Depuis elle était traumatisée et refusait de toucher un balai. Mais aussi, ils étaient obligés de mettre un arbre tueur dans une école? Il était pas un peu malade Dumbledore?

- Et bien... Si! J'ai forcé le placard où sont stockés les balais de l'école et j'en ai pris un. Je suis montée dessus, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décollé. Et franchement c'était génial! T'avais raison!- Dit-elle en se tournant vers Olivier un grand sourire sur les lèvres.- Enfin... C'était génial. Jusqu'à un certain moment...

- J'ai peur de la suite...- Dit Anthony.

- Aouch, encore le Saule Cogneur?- Demanda Jackson avec une moue compatissante alors qu'Angelina et Katie pouffaient de rire.

- Non. Pire! - Rit Katie.

- Quoi alors?

Jackie soupira.

- Flint...

Les trois garçons sursautèrent tandis que ses deux "amies" éclataient de rire.

- Quôaa?- Croissa Olivier qui s'était levé.

- Ouais... J'ai foncé sur Flint.- Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blasée.- J'étais en train de voler tranquillement, mais à un moment il y quelque chose... qui m'a déconcentré... une... une chose...- Elle balbutia et se sentit rougir de honte. Mon dieu, c'était tellement ridicule!

- C'était quoi?- Demanda avidement Anthony.- Un Billiwyg? Non, non, il n'y en a qu'en Australie! Oh! Oh je sais un Jobberknoll! C'est ça hein?

_Gné? Il a parlé en français là?_  
Il reçu pour toute réponse cinq regards torves et blasés qui le firent rougir.

Ah bah ça, Anthony qui rougissait! Mais où allait le monde? Jackie le regarda avec curiosité, il avait toujours été mignon avec ses cheveux châtains clairs en pétard et ses yeux verts, mais quand il rougissait... Huuum... Ils étaient beaux gosses ses amis quand même! D'ailleurs Katie devait se faire la même réflexion parce qu'elle le fixait étonnée, la bouche un peu entrouverte. Mouahaha! Elle sentait déjà le délicieux goût de la vengeance dans sa bouche...  
Sa joie diminua grandement quand elle se souvint qu'elle devait répondre à Anthony.

- Un Jobber-quoi? Non, non, rien à voir! C'était... euuh… c'était... c'était une mouche.

Gros silence. Elle se sentit obligée de se justifier.

- Mais elle était vraiment énorme cette mouche! Je vous le jure! On aurait dit un petit hibou! Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place?

Ils se mirent tous à ricaner.

- Bah je sais pas... Rien?- Dit Angelina avec un air condescendant.

- Ouais, en plus, la plupart des gens normalement constitués ne verraient pas un insecte microscopique dans un stade de un hectare…- Ricana Jackson.

- Oui et bien si tu avais ma vue de lynx tu n'aurais pas pu la rater!- Rétorqua-t-elle en évitant de penser à ses lunettes planquées dans sa valise.

- Techniquement une mouche n'a rien de microscopique et… un hectare ? T'exagères pas un peu ?- Commenta Anthony d'un ton docte.

- Ah ! Merci Anthony !- S'exclama joyeusement Jackie, soulagée que quelqu'un la défende.

- Ouais, enfin ça ne change rien au ridicule de la situation: dans les faits, t'as quand même été déstabilisée par une toute petite, minuscule, mouche…- Dit Anthony avec un sourire en coin.

- Et si tu pouvais, dans les faits, te taire, ce serait bien aussi…- Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.- Je vous interdit de vous moquer, je vous rappelle que je suis encore en convalescence!

- Nan, nan, t'y auras droit à chaque Noël et anniversaire, comme le veut la tradition ! asséna Olivier en pointant son doigt sur elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y couperais alors que vous vous êtes tous bien foutu de ma gueule pendant _des mois_ à propos de mon essai au basket l'année dernière !

Elle lui fit un sourire mauvais.

- Par essai, tu veux dire échec je suppose ?

- Non, dit il d'un air très digne en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, j'appelle ça une « tentative infructueuse ».

- C'est pareil Olivier… Soupira Jackie avec lassitude.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Peut être, mais je garde ma dignité. Contrairement à toi. Ce qui nous ramène donc au sujet d'origine : Jackie s'est pris Flint en pleine face à cause d'une mouche !- Dit il en explosant de rire.

Elle se mit la tête dans les mains et gémit.

- Je te hais. Non ! Je _vous_ hais, _tous_ !

- Ohohoho ! Allez, on est bien obligé! C'est la dure loi de l'amitié : tu te tapes la honte et tes amis rigolent.

- Il me semblait que c'était le contraire. Tu te ridiculises et tes amis te _consolent_.

- Ah bon? Mais quel intérêt dans ce cas ? Je croyais que t'étais sensé t'amuser avec tes amis ?

- Oui, mais tu dois aussi être présent dans les mo… Rhhaa, tu m'énerves ! On arrête cette discussion débile !- S'écria-t-elle énervée, alors qu'il riait avec un petit air moqueur.

Jackson posa sa main sur son bras.

- Allez, calme toi et raconte nous la suite.- Dit il d'un ton doux. Elle lui lança un regard furieux en sentant ses épaules tressauter.

- Okay… Doooonc, j'ai vu ce _monstre _foncer sur moi et j'ai paniqué, j'ai hurlé et perdu le contrôle de mon balai qui est partit à toute vitesse vers la forêt interdite. Le problème c'est que Flint était lui aussi en train de voler là bas, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il foutait là...

- Peut-être qu'il voulait regarder les étoiles? Qui l'eut crû? Flint romantique! - Ricana Angelina. Et donc? Tu lui es rentrée dedans?

- Ouais... Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'éviter, donc on s'est bousculé et on est tombé...- Finit elle d'un air sombre.

Maintenant tous les Serpentard voudraient la tuer... Ils allaient sûrement créer une vendetta! Ils... ils allaient la martyriser! Pourquooooi???

Olivier leva son bras en signe de victoire et éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- Et le meilleur c'est qu'il ne pourra pas jouer contre nous au prochain match! On va gagner la coupe cette année!

Il se pencha vers elle et pour la deuxième fois de la journée la serra dans ses bras avec force. Ne pas penser à ses bras. Ne pas penser à ses bras, ne pas penser à ses bras fermes et musclés qui auraient pu la porter si facilement... Qui... Stop! Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait lui dire avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression que Katie pouvait entendre d'ici les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Au bout d'un moment elle réussit à prendre une voix normale.

- C'est pas drôle Olivier, je te signale que tous les Serpentards vont chercher à se venger! Et qui va tout prendre? C'est bibi! Si au moins je m'intéressais au Quidditch, mais c'est même pas le cas, je m'en fous de ce sport! - Se plaignit-elle.

- Alors premièrement, comme je t'aime bien et que tu as blessé Flint, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...- Dit Olivier les sourcils froncés tout en continuant à l'enlacer.

Mais il allait la lâcher oui! Elle allait mourir d'une combustion spontanée si il continuait! Comme s'il l'avait entendu, il retira ses bras, lui causant à la fois soulagement et déception. Cependant ce qu'il fit juste après la troubla encore plus. Il leva ses mains et les posa de chaque côté de son visage. Il la regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et caressa ses cheveux les coiffant vers l'arrière. Elle eut subitement l'impression que son champ de vision s'était limité à la personne en face d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus le reste de la salle commune, ni ses amis, ni l'air moqueur de Katie. _Stupide Katie_. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Olivier. Il était obligé d'être aussi beau? C'était injuste quand même! Il y avait des millions de personnes laides sur cette terre et lui il fallait qu'il soit beau comme un dieu (à ses yeux en tout cas) ? Il posa sur elle un regard perçant qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux pour y échapper, se sentant complètement transparente.

- Et pour ce qui est des Serpentards... Je te jure qu'ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de tes cheveux, sinon ils auront affaire à moi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Son coeur, qui avait raté un battement quand il s'était rapproché, s'accéléra douloureusement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur elle. Ca n'avait été qu'un toucher bref, léger, mais elle avait eu l'impression qu'une sorte de courant électrique l'avait traversé des pieds à la tête. Jackie, qui se sentait incapable de parler et même de penser, hocha la tête parfaitement consciente que son visage était en feu et que ses yeux devaient être grand ouverts par la stupeur. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et se releva.

Mon dieu. Est ce qu'elle était morte? Elle était au paradis?

- Bon les gars, je vais me coucher! - S'exclama Olivier en claquant des mains, les yeux brillants. - Il faut que je me repose pour les entraînements intensifs de cette semaine!

- Ca y est le psycho est revenu... - Soupira Angelina qui s'était renfrognée.

- Ouais, tu parles d'une déception... - Continua Katie en coulant un regard ennuyé vers lui. - Moi qui croyait qu'après ce moment intense et plein de promesses le jumeau maléfique d'Olivier aurait disparu à jamais...

Olivier lui offrit son regard le plus mauvais, alors que de légères rougeurs s'étalaient sur ses joues.

- C'est ça. Je vous signale au passage que vous devriez faire pareil les filles, parce que, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous faîtes aussi partie de l'équipe donc serez forcément présentes aux entraînements. D'ailleurs, je ne vous laisse même pas le choix! Allez dormir, c'est un ordre. - Dit il en arborant un petit air condescendant que Jackie ne lui avait jamais vu.

Elles soupirèrent, protestèrent, râlèrent, grognèrent, mais rien n'y fit, elles furent tirées par un Olivier plus que motivé jusqu'aux escaliers menant au dortoir. Jackie qui était complètement sonnée n'entendit même pas Katie lui dire d'une voix chantante "Fais de beaux rêves Jaaaackie...". Elle resta assise, avachie même, dans son fauteuil et observa d'un regard vide Anthony les quitter à son tour.

Il l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux, il... il... Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?! Comment est ce qu'elle pourrait passer à autre chose si il faisait ce genre de choses?

Elle se sentit soudainement fatiguée. Et ridicule. Comment pouvait elle ne serait ce qu'imaginer qu'il s'intéresserait un jour à elle? D'accord, elle était une de ses bonnes amies et loin d'être moche, mais Olivier était un garçon si... différent. Proche et inaccessible à la fois, parfois complice puis soudain distant... Ca ne suffirait pas d'être jolie et sympa. Il lui fallait le "truc en plus", le trait de caractère qui l'attirerait, qui lui correspondrait... Bref, autant demander à Flint de la tuer tout de suite. Parce que les points communs entre Olivier et elle s'élevaient au nombre de trois: même maison, même année et mêmes couleur de cheveux. Pas vraiment de quoi créer des liens... Elle devrait peut être s'intéresser plus au Quidditch? Non, ça c'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces...

- Je me disait bien que t'étais bizarre ces derniers temps...- Dit Jackson d'une voix songeuse.

Elle sursauta et tourna son regard vers lui. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était resté avec elle! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose contre ses absences, sinon Jackson comprendrait tout...

- Il te plaît depuis combien de temps?

Trop tard.

- Qui?- Tenta-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Tut tut, ne joues pas à ça avec moi! Pas besoin d'être un spécialiste des relations humaines pour comprendre qu'il te fait de l'effet!- Il se reprit en voyant son air horrifié.- Euhh... Je veux dire que c'était évident, mais uniquement toute à l'heure! Tu ne t'es dévoilée que ce soir, sinon je n'avais rien remarqué avant! Bon alors? Racontes!- Pressa-t-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle soupira en essayant de contrôler son rougissement.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, il me plaît un peu c'est tout.

_Un peu ? __Hu-hum…_

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis... Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dirais depuis deux trois jours...

Un mois.

- Hum... C'est bizarre mais je ne te crois pas...

Merde...

- Okay, depuis un mois.

- Depuis la rentrée donc...

- Oui... Bon c'est fini l'interrogatoire??

- Eeh, pas la peine de grogner! Il a raison Olivier, t'es une vraie teigne quand tu t'y mets!

Elle se renfrogna. Elle l'avait oublié le "petite teigne"! Quoique c'était un surnom, signe qu'ils étaient assez proches, non? Non.

- Bref. Et depuis combien de temps vous en êtes au stade des bisous sur la joue et des embrassades tactiles?

Elle éclata de rire.

- T'es vraiment bête! En plus il n'y aucun stade d'atteint...

Il hocha la tête l'air de dire « bien sur ma vieille, et ce que je viens de voir est une preuve de vos grandes relations fraternelles ». (Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait possible de faire transparaître tout ça par un simple regard) Elle baissa les yeux et regarda son livre de Métamorphose se demandant si il était assez gros pour casser une molaire à Jackson si elle lui envoyait à la figure. Elle soupira. Non il était trop fin. Pff... Pourquoi est ce qu'en sixième année le programme théorique de Métamorphose était si peu chargé?

- Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant... C'est pas vraiment son genre d'être tactile comme ça... - Dit elle à voix basse, mettant de côté ses envies de violence.

- Mais c'était bien au moins?

- De quoi?

- De sentir ses mains te toucher et ses lèvres si dûûûûûces sur ta peau!!!

Elle prit son bouquin et lui envoya à la figure mais il l'évita facilement en riant. Grrr... Sales réflexes...

- Raté!

- Humpf, je sais merci! J'ai bien remarqué hier que j'étais la seule à ne pas avoir de bons réflexes!

- Oh allez boudes pas! D'ailleurs en parlant d'hier... Ca te réconforterait de savoir que dés qu'Olivier a su que t'avais eu un accident avec Flint, il est devenu furieux et a hurlé qu'il allait, je cite, "Lui défoncer sa gueule à cet enculé de première"?

Respirer, respirer.

- Ah bon?

- Ouais, on était à l'infirmerie. T'étais encore évanouie à ce moment là...- Répondit Jackson avec un grand sourire.

Avant de s'endormir Jackie, qui était un peu plus confiante, bénit le Quidditch, sa maladresse et Marcus Flint. Toutes ces choses qu'elle maudissait en temps normal. Parce que, malheureusement pour elle, lorsque Olivier entrait en ligne de compte, toutes les données habituelles se trouvaient complètement transformées.


	5. Chapter 4: La rébellion, c'est pas toujo

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout frais, rien que pour vous !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, mais vous savez comment se passe les vacances : la glandouille, les sorties, les gueules de bois… hemhem, _le travail_... Toute cette activité sa fatigue !

Et aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais envie de poster depuis longtemps, mais à chaque fois j'hésitais, je le changeais, je rajoutais des morceaux, je stressais… Bref, vous avez compris !

Sinon, c'est officiel, mes titres sont de pire en pire… Je crois que vous serez tous d'accord !

Et un gros, que dis-je, un ENORME merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'espère que toutes celles (ou ceux) qui ont passé leur bac l'ont eu ! En parlant de ça, Ptite-Lilas je n'ai pas pu te répondre parce que ta review était en anonyme et je ne savais pas comment t'envoyer de message ! (je suis vraiment une quiche en informatique) Mais merci et j'espère que t'as tout déchiré au bac!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

Bisous et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 4 : La rébellion, c'est pas toujours bon**

- Si vous n'étiez pas la bande de mollusques attardés et incompétents que j'ai devant moi, votre philtre de Gloire devrait maintenant être d'une couleur blanche nacrée.- Dit la voix du professeur de potions entre les volutes de vapeur qui s'exhalaient des chaudrons.

Uh. Pourquoi elle se sentait visée là?

Jackie baissa les yeux sur son chaudron. Noire.

_J'crois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas là._

Elle tourna le cou pour observer les potions des autres: blanches, grises, crèmes, jaunes. Aucune potion noire.

- Merdemerdemerdemerde. - marmonna-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle colla son nez à son manuel, ses cheveux bruns cachant presque entièrement son visage, et relut pour la centième fois la recette du philtre de Gloire : sang de salamandre, crochets de serpents écrasés, tourner cinq fois, queues de rats, etc...

C'était quoi le problème? Elle avait tout fait selon les indications pourtant.

Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Rogue se plaça devant son chaudron et renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- Voilà l'exemple typique de la nullité absolu qui caractérise cette classe : Miss Stone.

Un rire parcourut les élèves de Serpentard, alors que les Gryffondor regardaient la scène d'un air résigné. Jackie releva brutalement la tête vers lui. Tout son visage était marqué par le mépris et un rictus moqueur barrait ses lèvres. Elle se sentit serrer des poings. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout ne pas répondre.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et dit d'une voix basse, que tout le monde put entendre étant donné le silence absolu qui régnait dans la classe.

- C'est à se demander si vous n'avez pas triché aux BUSES pour accéder à la classe suivante. Vous avez peut être cru pouvoir tenir le niveau? Vous avez de l'espoir.- Il éclata d'un rire de fou furieux puis se ressaisit aussitôt, affichant une tête de croque mort.- Je hais l'espoir.

_Chelou le gars..._

Ses mains tremblèrent et elle les enfourna dans ses poches immédiatement pour cacher son état de rage. Elle continua de regarder Mr-j'aime-avoir-l'air-d'un-psychopathe dans les yeux en faisant tout son possible pour garder un air impassible.

- Pouvez vous nous expliquer pour quelle raison votre potion est de la couleur contraire à celle qui était demandée?- Continua-t-il.

- Et bien... je ne... la...- Bafouilla-t-elle, incapable d'expliquer son échec.

- "Je-la-ne."- Mima son professeur avec mépris. - Cessez de bégayer comme une idiote et répondez à ma question: pourquoi la couleur de votre potion est elle noire?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer se faire foutre, la voix d'Anthony s'éleva dans la salle d'un ton dangereusement moqueur et impertinent:

- Techniquement, si l'on considère la synthèse additive, le noir n'est pas une couleur mais plutôt une absence de couleur. Etant un scientifique vous devriez le savoir.

Jackson, Angelina et Jackie fermèrent les yeux en gémissant, alors qu'Anthony se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, un sourire si suffisant sur le visage que le mépris qui émanait de lui semblait palpable. Jackie vit Olivier baisser la tête et rire doucement. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, il était tellement adorable quand il faisait ça...

Allô?!! Elle était en plein cours de potions et en train de se faire humilier publiquement là! C'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour fantasmer!

Rogue se tourna très lentement vers lui, presque au ralenti, comme s'il se préparait mentalement à asséner le coup de grâce à Anthony. Une sonnette d'alarme se mit à retentir subitement dans sa tête. SOS SOS! Navire en détresse! Tu vas morfler Anthony! Fais gaffe!!!!

- 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor.- Dit il en retroussant ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents jaunies avec l'air d'un animal prêt à attaquer. Puis il s'adressa au reste des Gryffondors.- Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade.

Le fils de ... ! ahem, catin! Un gémissement parcourut les rangées des Gryffondors et des protestations s'élevèrent.

- Taisez vous!- Tonna Rogue.- Ou j'enlève 50 points de plus!

Jackie vit Anthony ramener brutalement sa chaise en avant et lancer un regard haineux au professeur. Il était rouge de rage et semblait se retenir de l'insulter. Mais c'était surtout la réaction d'Olivier qui avait attiré son attention. En entendant le nombre de points perdus, il avait relevé brusquement son visage blême vers Rogue, et envoyé un regard si réfrigérant qu'à côté le pôle nord avait l'air d'un endroit chaud et agréable où il ferait bon vivre. Ses mains serraient le bord de la table si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues livides.

Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il allait craquer. Réaction qu'elle comprenait aisément étant donnée que perdre des points pénalisait la victoire à la coupe de Quidditch. Or si il y avait quelque chose que tout le monde savait c'était qu'Olivier ne vivait que pour le Quidditch.

Bon, il avait sûrement d'autres passions mais elle ne les connaissait pas pour le moment...

Rogue le regardait lui aussi, un air de défi sur le visage, semblant se faire la même réflexion que Jackie. Olivier le fixa quelques instants, la mâchoire contractée, puis repoussa violemment sa chaise de la table, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

Woah! Mais c'était un géant ce type! Un bon mètre 90 non?!

- Je vous conseille, dans votre intérêt M. Dubois, de rester assis! ASSIS!

Olivier lui fit un sourire moqueur, prit son sac de cours, le balança négligemment sur son épaule et s'avança vers Rogue. Il lui fit face et soutint son regard. De sa position, Jackie ne le voyait que de trois quart, pourtant elle apercevait très nettement la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans ses yeux, lui donnant l'aspect d'un animal indompté, prêt à attaquer. Tout en lui dégageait une aura de révolte, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière lui donnant un air arrogant, sa chemise froissée, sa mâchoire contractée et sa stature immense qui surplombait entièrement le corps bien mois impressionnant du professeur. Elle le trouva horriblement beau comme ça, furieux et insoumis, et se gifla mentalement, furieuse de penser à ce genre de choses dans une situation pareille.

- Enfoiré...- Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Jackie sursauta, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'élèves.

Il n'avait quand même pas dit _ça_? Il voulait se faire tuer ou quoi?

Elle pensa avec horreur qu'il allait frapper Rogue, mais il se contenta de lui jeter le regard le plus froid qu'elle l'ait jamais vu faire, avant de le contourner et de marcher vers la porte en ignorant le reste de la classe.

- Vous regretterez cette journée pendant très longtemps M. Dubois.- Menaça Rogue, l'air presque ravi.

Olivier ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque et sortit en claquant la porte. Un silence de plomb envahit la pièce.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi furieux et ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation... Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas du tout et que, finalement, le peu qu'elle avait appris de lui n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. De plus, Jackie commençait à réaliser que si Rogue n'avait pas empêché l'emportement d'Olivier, c'était parce qu'il _voulait_ qu'il dépasse les bornes. Il voulait pouvoir lui imposer une sanction si sévère qu'elle pénaliserait tous les Gryffondors. Un sentiment d'injustice grandit en elle, la mettant dans une colère noire.

Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui demanda d'un air indifférent, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire insulter en plein cours:

- Alors Miss Stone, savez vous pourquoi votre potion a si lamentablement échouée?

Elle tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait manqué dans la confection du philtre, mais la colère l'empêchait de penser clairement.

- Non professeur.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous. Vous avez ajouté de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre, un produit extrêmement anesthésiant, qui annihile les propriétés des autres ingrédients.- Sa voix montait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.- L'asphodèle a empêché aux autres éléments du philtre de s'exhaler, rendant votre résidus de potion noir et donc complètement inutilisable, pauvre incapable!

Elle sursauta et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle essayait de se rappeler quand est ce qu'elle avait mit la poudre d'asphodèle dans sa potion mais était incapable de s'en souvenir. Elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle n'en avait même pas dans ses affaires de potions. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Mais alors pourquoi sa potion était elle ratée? Elle s'était peut être trompée autre part? A moins que...

Elle tourna la tête vers les serpentards qui affichaient tous un air de réelle jubilation. Ils lui faisaient tout un tas de crasses depuis cette histoire idiote avec Flint. Ok, elle avait manqué de le tuer, mais il s'en était sorti, alors pourquoi en faire tout un pataquès? Et puis, pour être honnête ça aurait pas été une si grosse perte... Quoiqu'il en soit elle savait que c'était eux.

Elle se redressa et lança un regard sincère au professeur.

- Je n'ai jamais mis de poudre d'asphodèle dans cette potion.

- Vous prétendez connaître mon métier mieux que moi Miss Stone? Vous insinuez que je me suis trompé? - Claqua Rogue d'un air menaçant.- Que je ne saurais pas reconnaître les raisons pour lesquelles une potion échoue?

- Non, j'insinue que quelqu'un l'y a mit à mon insu.- Annonça-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Rogue eut un rire méprisant.

- Et auriez vous l'amabilité de nous faire savoir quelle est la personne que vous suspectez?

Elle lui offrit un sourire hypocrite.

- C'est évident voyons, n'importe quel élève de votre maison qui suit votre exemple, puisque la lâcheté et l'injustice sont vos mots d'ordre.

Angelina se mit à tousser violemment et la regarda avec des yeux ronds tout en continuant de s'étouffer. C'est vrai que ce n'était absolument pas son genre d'être insolente avec un prof ou de foutre le bordel en cours, mais Rogue avait tellement dépassé les bornes qu'elle se sentait obligée de se défendre. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, en la fusillant du regard.

- Votre insolence vous coûtera 40 points et une semaine de retenue.- Dit il avant de faire demi tour et de retourner à son bureau.

Furieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de protester.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit!- Cria-t-elle presque.

Rogue s'immobilisa et se retourna si lentement vers elle que des frissons d'effroi se mirent à courir le long de son dos.

_Nom de dieu! Il va me tuer... Je pouvais pas fermer ma grande gueule???_

- Que venez vous de dire?

Elle déglutit péniblement mais se força à répondre. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit.- Répéta-t-elle plus calmement.- Les Serpentards ont saboté ma potion et vous les favorisez!

- Typiquement Gryffondor. Vous refusez de reconnaître vos erreurs.- Railla-t-il avec mépris.

Jackie eut un rire mi-choqué mi-désabusé qui sonna horriblement à ses oreilles,

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez ça. C'est dégueulasse!

- Prenez la porte Miss Stone! - Rugit Rogue en désignant la sortie du bras.

Elle se leva brusquement en donnant en même temps un grand coup de pieds dans sa table et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'atteindre elle croisa le regard de Marcus Flint et sut immédiatement qui avait fait le coup. En le dépassant, elle grinça un "connard" à voix basse et sortit en claquant la porte comme l'avait fait précédemment Olivier.

Elle marcha à grand pas dans les couloirs vides, les poings serrés et la respiration précipitée. Elle bouillait de rage et sa seule envie pour l'instant était de se défouler, de casser quelque chose, ou de hurler. S'il y avait bien une chose qui la mettait dans un tel état de colère c'était l'injustice. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement se défendre toute seule contre un prof et c'était justement ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la rendait furieuse. Elle avait envie de retourner dans la classe et de le traiter de tous les noms, de l'insulter, de lui faire mal, mais c'était impossible. Elle se ferait expulser. Et puis ça l'aurait beaucoup étonnée qu'elle tienne le coup face à un sorcier de quarante ans, expérimenté et ancien Mangemort de surcroît.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche. Elle ne pouvait peut être pas le faire toute seule, mais elle pouvait toujours chercher l'appui d'un professeur... McGonagall! Elle était impartiale et juste. Ca pouvait marcher!

Un sourire de folle furieuse sur le visage, elle repartit en courant vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage quatre à quatre et se cogna brutalement contre une surface dure.

- Ouch! - Fit la personne qu'elle avait bousculé alors qu'elle même se retrouvait projetée un mètre en arrière.

Au son de la voix, elle releva brusquement la tête et Olivier en fit de même.

- Jackie? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?- S'exclama-t-il l'air stupéfait.

Elle resta pétrifiée quelques instants, puis:

- Bon sang Olivier MAIS qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?!- S'écria-t-elle alarmée en agrippant ses avants bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir d'un instant à l'autre.

A ces mots il se renfrogna. Elle l'examina de haut en bas, il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, sa chemise était à déchirée par endroits, mais le pire était son visage: Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et qui pissait le sang, son nez saignait et sa pommette était rouge et gonflée.

- Oh, ça? C'est rien.

Il avait haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent comme si être partiellement défiguré n'avait aucune d'importance. Bon le terme "défiguré" était peut être exagéré (il était toujours canon), mais il était bien amoché quand même.

- Rien?! Tu te fous de moi là? On dirait qu'un troupeau de bisons t'est passé dessus!

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'un air agacé.

- Je me suis juste battu. C'est rien.

- Tu t'es battu? Excuse moi mais vu ta tronche, "tabassé" serait plus approprié.

- T'étouffes pas avec la compassion surtout, ça pourrait être dangereux...-Dit il en plissant les yeux.

- Nan mais franchement, t'as vu dans quel état t'es?- Répliqua-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

- Je suppose que c'est là que je suis sensé dire "si tu voyais l'état de l'autre gars"?- Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.- Dit elle agacée en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Il gémit de douleur.- Oh pardon! J'ai... j'ai pas fais gaffe! Pardon!

- C'est bon ça va! - Il plaça ses mains devant lui comme pour la tenir éloignée.- J'suis pas une chochotte...

Elle l'entendit tout de même marmonner dans sa barbe un "espèce de brute...".

- Viens, assied toi.- Lui dit elle en se sentant un peu coupable.

Elle tira son avant bras (délicatement cette fois) pour qu'il s'assoie à côté d'elle sur la marche. Quand ils furent installés, elle fit apparaître plusieurs mouchoirs qu'elle humidifia légèrement avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit qu'il la regardait faire avec un air curieux sur le visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa tête de gamin. Il était tellement craquant comme ça... Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait? Il était _toujours_ craquant...

Elle approcha le mouchoir de son visage et il recula sa tête de quelques centimètres.

- Qu'est ce que t'as mis sur le mouchoir? Ca va piquer?- Demanda Olivier avec un air suspicieux.

- C'est juste de l'eau, répondit elle en souriant, amusée par sa réaction. J'enlève le sang sinon tu vas faire peur aux petits. Et puis je croyais que t'étais pas une chochotte?-Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il lui lança un regard noir puis s'approcha lentement.

- Et c'est vrai. T'en douterais pas si tu voyais ce qu'il reste de l'autre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, puis commença à essuyer en grimaçant le sang qui avait coulé de son nez.

Putain, qu'est ce que ça devait faire mal! Les quelques fois où elle s'était pris un petit coup sur le nez elle avait eu envie de pleurer de douleur, alors se prendre carrément un coup de poing au point de pisser le sang... Ca devait être atroce! Comment les garçons faisaient pour se prendre des coups sans pleurer? Leurs glandes lacrymales étaient naturellement moins productives ou quoi?  
Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand elle croisa son regard qui la fixait avec un air étrange.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es plus en cours?- Il eut un haussement de sourcil légèrement suggestif accompagné d'un sourire séducteur. - Je te manquais?

Elle se sentit rougir, mais se dépêcha de nier avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées. Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment des idées, puisqu'elle avait vraiment envie de se jeter sur lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir!

- NON! Enfin si, aussi...- Se reprit-elle immédiatement.- Je t'aime bien, t'es mon ami et... et les amis se manquent entre eux... N'est ce pas? Mais, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse! Enfin, si c'est que tu sous entend... Et si c'est le cas et bien, je te rassure je ne...

Oh la la! C'était elle ou elle s'enfonçait horriblement là?

D'après la tronche d'Olivier c'était le cas. Au secours la honte!!!

Il la regardait les sourcils haussés, comme s'il était curieux d'entendre les autres conneries qu'elle allait débiter, et les lèvres serrées pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Okay, je suis en train de galérer là.- Il pouffa de rire.- Arrête de rire! Bon. En gros, il m'a viré parce que j'ai accusé les serpentards d'avoir détruit ma potion pendant que j'étais partie chercher des ingrédients dans la réserve et...

- Attends, ils continuent de t'emmerder?- Demanda-t-il brusquement avec un air sérieux cette fois.

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient arrêté depuis la dernière fois?

- Tu veux dire depuis qu'ils ont manqué de me décapiter avec l'épée de l'armure de Godefroy de la Rochechouart?- Dit elle d'un air sombre.- Ouais, c'est ce que je croyais moi aussi. Je suppose que c'était naïf.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Jackie se remémora avec amertume toutes les attaques, avortées ou non, que les Serpentard avaient tenté contre elle depuis trois semaines. Même les premières années s'en étaient pris à elle... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'étaient eux les pires! Elle avait été dans tel état de nerf qu'elle avait sérieusement pensé à fonder son club de mangeur d'enfants (et tant pis s'il y avait peu de chair!).

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de leur cas? - Demanda soudainement Olivier, l'interrompant dans ses pensées cannibales.

- Pardon?

Mais c'était quoi ce mec? Il voulait se fritter avec tout le monde ou quoi? (Nda: Désolée mais j'adore cette expression!^^)

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher puis se pencha vers elle avec un air de conspirateur en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je connais des gars très bien, très surs...- Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.- Ils peuvent leur casser la gueule quand tu veux. Un boulot très propre...

Après ces paroles douteuses, il s'éloigna avec un petit sourire et se mit en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Elle resta sans voix et se contenta de le fixer, complètement éberluée par ce qu'il venait de dire... Et aussi parce qu'il était horriblement sexy comme ça. Elle aurait pu le manger tout cru là...

Mais c'était quoi son problème avec la chair humaine à la fin?!?!?!

- Tu nous fais un remake du Parrain là ou quoi?- Demanda-t-elle enfin, toujours ahurie.

Il éclata de rire.

- N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Ca peut toujours servir...- Dit il après avoir repris son sérieux.

- T'es sérieux là?- Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire ambigu.

Okaaay... Valait mieux ne pas savoir...

- Euh... Non merci, ça ira.

- Et sinon Rogue t'a viré uniquement pour ça?- Demanda-t-il l'air perplexe.

Elle soupira.

- Non pas uniquement... En fait, je lui ai fait comprendre que "Monsieur Injustice" était un surnom qui lui allait très bien.

Il rit, mais se calma rapidement.

- Ce connard le mérite amplement.- Dit il, une lueur de colère apparaissant dans ses yeux.

- Ouais, je sais...- Elle hésita.- Ca va toi? T'avais l'air vraiment furieux, j'ai cru que t'allais le frapper...

- J'ai failli le faire. Mais je savais que j'étais foutu si je faisais ça. - Il se passa une main crispée dans les cheveux.- Merde, je le hais ce vieux graisseux! Il détruit toutes nos chances de gagner la coupe!

- Je compte aller voir McGonagall pour lui en parler.- Révéla-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tu veux te plaindre auprès d'un prof? C'est pas un peu...

- Lâche?- Finit-elle à sa place. Un peu sur la défensive elle s'expliqua. - Peut être mais s'il veut être injuste et partial, je me comporterai comme lui. Je me fous que ça manque de courage, que ça ne soit pas "Gryffondor", que ça paraisse bas et petit, je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Je m'en fous. La fin justifie les moyens.

- J'allais dire enfantin, mais bon... Sinon, tu t'es trompée de direction, la salle commune des Serpentard c'est un peu plus loin, parce que "la fin justifie les moyens"? Sérieusement?- Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Oui, bon, je me suis un peu enflammée. Mais je pense vraiment le reste.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Elle sourit et reprit sa tâche de nettoyage, en prenant soin de changer de mouchoir.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa main alors qu'elle passait le mouchoir sur sa lèvre et c'était... Frustrant. Insuffisant. Elle pouvait l'embrasser là tout de suite? Naaan, elle risquait de lui faire mal, avec sa lèvre blessée et tout ça...

Okay, elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire... Eh! Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle se sentait à sa place à Gryffondor!

Involontairement, elle frôla sa lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. Enfin "involontairement"... Freud n'aurait pas été tout à fait d'accord avec ça. A son contact elle le sentit se tendre et se maudit intérieurement.

_Vas y caresse le tant que t'y es!_

- Avec qui tu t'es battu?- Murmura-t-elle en gardant ses yeux fixés sur sa bouche.

Elle le vit déglutir.

- Montague.

- Pourquoi?

- Il a vu qu'on a perdu 100 points dans les sabliers de la Grande Salle et il m'a provoqué. Il avait l'air tellement ravi que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...- Souffla-t-il.

Elle continua de nettoyer sa plaie délicatement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de son visage. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et la fixait d'un air sérieux, presque scrutateur. Elle resta quelques instants hypnotisée, aspirée par l'intensité de son regard, puis se rendit compte de la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle se recula vivement et fit disparaître les mouchoirs de sa baguette en évitant son regard.

Il resta silencieux pendant qu'elle s'affairait. _Alleeez, dis quelque chose... N'importe quoi qu'on en finisse avec ce silence tendu!_

- Jackie...

- Ca y est!- Coupa-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre joyeux. Elle se releva.- Tu veux venir avec moi voir McGonagall?

Il fit courir son regard sur elle, avant de soupirer.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle va me tuer pour avoir traité Rogue d'enfoiré...

Alors qu'il se levait, Jackie ferma les yeux et prit un air de bonheur intense.

- C'était tellement bien. Je crois même que j'ai eu un orgasme quand t'as dit ça! - Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire séducteur.

- Ouais, il paraît que je suis très doué pour ça.- Dit il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Elle eut la bouche subitement sèche, elle déglutit difficilement et lui fit un sourire faible, qu'il ne dût certainement pas comprendre. Mon dieu ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy et de dire des choses pareilles en même temps! Ca lui donnait de très mauvaises idées... Elle se força à changer de sujet.

- Tu te bas souvent?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- C'est un trait de famille. La violence.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment ça "un trait de famille"? Il ne se faisait pas battre quand même?

- Comment ça? Tu...

- Oublie.- Interrompit-il en secouant la tête.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber je te dis.- Coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sympa le mec...  
Quoique, s'il avait des problèmes avec sa famille, c'était assez normal qu'il n'ait pas envie de le crier sur les toits. En tout cas pas sur son toit à elle...

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte??_

Oh allez! Elle n'allait pas déprimer maintenant! Ca c'était bien passé jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'allait pas faire une dépression parce qu'il n'était pas surexcité à l'idée de lui dire qu'il se faisait battre! Elle devenait folle ou quoi? En plus rien n'était certain concernant la "violence" de ses parents. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Alors qu'elle le voyait déjà avec des bleus partout et un père imaginaire qui tenait un fouet à la main, il la coupa dans ses pensées.

- T'inquiètes, je ne me fais pas battre, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

Elle se sentit rougir furieusement.

- Quoi? N-non pas du tout!

Il lui lança un regard un perplexe.

- Ok, je me suis peut être montée un film toute seule.- Avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Il sourit.

- C'est bon, c'était assez ambigu ce que j'ai dit.

Il changea de sujet et durant tout le reste du chemin jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, ils entreprirent de critiquer Rogue et d'imaginer toutes sortes de tortures qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir avec une joie, avouons le, un peu malsaine.

- On lui arrache les ongles et on saupoudre les plaies de poivre!- S'exclama Olivier l'air sadique. (malsain j'avais dit)

- Non! De harissa!- Ajouta Jackie les yeux brillants.

- Ah ouaaais bonne idée!!! Et on arrose de tabasco! Approuva-t-il en agitant le doigt dans sa direction.

Etant devant le bureau de la directrice, ils se forcèrent à rire discrètement.

- Au fait, merci pour...- Il désigna son visage d'un geste vague.-... le nettoyage.

- De rien,- Dit elle en souriant.- et puis j'allais pas te laisser te balader dans les couloirs comme ça, dégoulinant de sang!

Il sourit.

- Hum... J'adore quand t'amplifies les choses comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être important!

_Si tu savais..._

- Bon, je vais dîner. Je préfère retarder le plus possible le moment des engueulades et des sanctions...- Dit il en coulant un regard ennuyé vers la porte.

- C'est ça, toi tu vas t'empiffrer avec le commun des mortels pendant que moi, je défend mes droits!

- Ah ouais, c'est sur que dit comme ça, t'as l'air plus crédible que moi...- Dit il d'un air contrarié.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

- T'inquiètes pas. Je t'ai trouvé très crédible en Vito Corleone.

Il s'appuya contre le mur dans une pose arrogante.

- Ouais, je sais que je suis classe...- Soupira-t-il en feignant la lassitude.

Dixit le mec qui avait ses habits constellés de tâches de sang et des bleus plein la tronche.

- Mouais c'est pas sûr... En attendant, j'espère que tu cours vite.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi?

Elle lui fit un sourire machiavélique et frappa à la porte du bureau de McGonagall, le faisant sursauter.

Il jura lorsque la voix de leur professeur s'éleva "J'arrive dans un instant!" et murmura à Jackie "Je vais te tuer" avant de partir en courant. Elle éclata de rire en le regardant disparaître dans le couloir alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jackie souleva en soupirant l'épais volume qui se trouvait devant elle et se mit à le feuilleter frénétiquement.

_Quand je pense que moi, Jackie Stone, je suis en train de travailler à la __bibliothèque__..._

M'enfin, si tout le monde le faisait c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison... Ils devaient peut être trouver des trucs intéressants à force de consulter ces gros machins poussiéreux là...

_Des livres..._

Ouais, c'est ça... "Des livres". N'empêche, pour elle un livre c'était un récit contenant une histoire, une énigme ou une anecdote, mais certainement pas un inventaire soporifique de petits assassins médiocres qui avaient peuplé le Royaume-Uni au XXème siècle.

Mais bon, depuis l'épisode du cours de potions elle avait décidé d'être plus sérieuse... Du moins, d'en avoir l'air. McGonagall avait accepté d'aller voir Rogue pour qu'il redonne la moitié des points qu'il leur avait retiré, donc autant que la clémence de leur directrice soit méritée.

Et ouais! Elle avait _parfois_ quelques principes! Qu'est ce que vous imaginiez?

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait enfermée dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique dehors et que tous les élèves en profitaient mis à part elle, Anthony et quatre Serdaigles qui ne trouvaient leur bonheur que dans les études...

_Complètement allumés ces Serdaigles..._

Leur professeur de DCFM, Lockart, leur avait demandé de rédiger une dissertation sur le sujet: "La magie noire à travers les siècles". Un sujet qui l'aurait sûrement intéressé, si elle n'était pas déjà persuadée que le prof lui fouterait de toute façon une sale note uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait un récit détaillé et admiratif de ses soi-disant exploits à lui. "Soi-disant", parce que, franchement, le type était à peine capable d'envoyer un sort de Lévitation, alors anéantir une horde de vampires assoiffés à lui tout seul... Elle y croyait moyennement! Eh ouais!

Elle lâcha pour la énième fois un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, _arrêter_ de soupirer?- Grinça Anthony, visiblement à bout de nerf.- Ca me tape sur le système!

- Eerf, y en a un qui est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui...- Marmonna Jackie.

Il lui lança son regard de killer, du genre "la ferme sinon je te bute". Huuum, ça faisait plaisir de voir à quel point elle avait du succès auprès des mecs!

- Désolée. -Grimaça-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une fois qu'il eut détourné la tête et s'efforça de rester calme. Sinon le pauvre petit Anthony qu'elle dérangeait dans ses précieuses études lui ferait la pâtée...

Humpf. Intello.

D'ailleurs il était le seul à avoir voulu l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, tous les autres avaient prétexté une quelconque activité et s'étaient enfuis en courant. Sales traîtres... Ok ils avaient vraiment des raisons puisqu'ils allaient à leur entraînement. Mais Jackson ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe lui! Il était où d'ailleurs Jacksouchou? Jacksouneeeeet?!

- Au fait il est où Jacksoun... hem, Jackson?

Anthony haussa les épaules et afficha un air blasé, sans pour autant lâcher sa feuille des yeux:

- Je crois qu'il a parlé, je cite, d'un "mélange des cultures".

- Hein?

Un mélange des c...? Ok, note à soi même: ne pas essayer de comprendre l'esprit tordu de Jackson.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi, et je veux même pas savoir. Ce type est malade.- Grogna-t-il avec impatience.

Jackie haussa les sourcils, étonnée de voir Anthony énervé pour si peu. Ils se remirent au travail en silence.

Et bah, y avait une ambiance de folie par ici!  
Pourquoi il était dans tous ses états le Jackson? Elle avait un don pour plomber les atmosphères ou quoi?

Non, c'était sûrement parce que Katie l'avait envoyé bouler en se foutant royalement de sa gueule quand il lui avait proposé d'étudier les animaux fantastiques dans son bouquin _"Les aventures de Johnny le Véracrasse & Co"... _Pauvre Anthony...

En même temps c'était quoi cette proposition?  
"Johnny le Véracrasse"... Nan mais franchement? Y avait de l'abus là! C'était peut être l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un rendez vous? Espérons que non, parce qui si c'était le cas il avait de sérieux problèmes niveau drague ce garçon...

Quoique, elle aussi...  
Mais pas autant! Et puis la question n'était pas là!

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Katie, parce que si cette idiote pensait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont elle matait Anthony quand il travaillait, elle se trompait largement! Oh oh oh, ouais, _laaaargement!_

Et puis, comme ça elle arrêterait de penser à Olivier...  
Dont elle avait nettoyé le visage il y a deux jours...  
Qui était tellement beau, sexy, excitant, même couvert de sang...

_Ouch, drôle de fantasme quand même..._

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle le trouvait monstrueusement attirant. En toute circonstance. Et ça lui plaisait moyen toute cette... stupide admiration. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attacher et... genre, euh... _tomber amoureuse?_

Ridicule. L'amour n'apportait que des emmerdes, et elle parlait par expérience! Elle n'avait aimé qu'un seul garçon dans sa vie, son ex, Alexandre, et ça c'était tellement mal terminé entre eux qu'elle avait eu envie de quitter Poudlard pour ne plus avoir à le croiser tous les jours.

Donc non, l'amour c'était fini pour elle. Il n'y avait que les amis et à la limite, mais vraiment à la limite des types qui l'attiraient. Comme Olivier. Juste une petite, minuscule et insignifiante attirance. Point barre.

Pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas du tout crédible là?

Hum... Et si elle arrêtait d'y penser?

Elle s'arrêta au chapitre qui concernait les crimes des années 90. Elle avait déjà fait les décennies précédentes, d'ailleurs elle avait bien aimé la période des 70's, les meurtres étaient plus marrants!

Enfin "marrant", tout dépendait du point de vue... Des sorciers qui se déguisaient en hippies et qui refilaient du poison aux moldus en faisant croire que c'était du LSD. Sympa non?

Pas vraiment.

Bref, elle survola la liste de noms et s'attarda sur les photos des assassins. Bah oui, quitte à choisir parmi une trentaine de meurtriers, autant en prendre des beaux, n'est ce pas? Elle sélectionna Georges Lemalfrat, qui était plutôt pas mal (si on faisait abstraction de son regard de psychopathe) et Jerry Jones, aka "la Terreur", qui lui était laid comme un poux mais qui avait à la place des ongles des griffes noires et démesurément longues, ce qui était plutôt cool.

Pour un taré sanguinaire.

Après avoir reporté sur sa feuille leurs noms et leurs crimes "décapitations, égorgements, lacérations, etc..." (ce prof était un vrai cinglé), elle retourna à son exploration. Elle tourna la page et son regard s'arrêta sur une photo. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre, sans raison.

Elle se rapprocha lentement avec l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti, collant presque son nez au bouquin, et examina le visage de la femme sur la photo attentivement. Elle était brune, dans la trentaine, les deux mains liées par des cordes argentées qui semblaient toujours en mouvement, et deux détraqueurs la tenaient par les coudes. Elle restait immobile, contrairement aux autres qui se débattaient comme des fous furieux dans le cadre de leur photo, et affichait un air impassible. Rien, ni haine ni rage ni désespoir, son visage était sans expression, comme vide, mort.

Mis à part ses yeux, deux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec un regard agité, une lueur trouble vacillant au fond de ses prunelles. Malgré tout, elle restait belle. Grande, élancée, élégante, digne.

Jackie frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi et releva la tête en observant d'un regard vide les autres élèves qui travaillaient. Peut être était-ce ce regard dans lequel semblait brûler une folie profonde? Ou le sentiment de néant qui semblait avoir submergé la femme? Elle reporta son attention sur la photo en fronçant les sourcils. Non, c'était autre chose. Une impression. Une sensation de déjà vu, comme si elle reconnaissait la personne. Est ce qu'elle en avait déjà entendu parler? Etait elle connue?

Son regard glissa sur le petit paragraphe à gauche de la photo: Eleanor Hill.

Le nom ne lui disait rien. Elle lut le petit texte qui accompagnait la photo. Pas très fourni d'ailleurs. Apparemment, c'était une jeune anglaise, mariée, sans histoire, qui avait commis à 34 ans un crime extrêmement barbare dans une crise de folie. Elle était à Azkaban depuis six ans.

Un crime extrêmement barbare? C'est à dire? Elle avait découpé la victime en morceaux et les avait mangé ensuite? Un enfant? Un adulte? Rhhooo, ils auraient pu préciser quand même! Pas qu'elle ait spécialement envie de connaître les détails, mais ça l'intriguait. Et pourquoi ça l'intriguait de toute manière? Parce qu'elle croyait la connaître? C'était stupide, elle avait du la voir aux infos à la télé!

Bon. Elle n'avait pas de télé chez elle.

Dans un journal alors, c'était pareil! Elle secoua le bas d'Anthony.

- Anthony?

- Hum?

- Elle te rappelle pas quelqu'un?- Demanda-t-elle en désignant la photo.

Il tendit le cou pour mieux voir et regarda avec attention Eleanor qui avait désormais tourné les yeux vers lui.

- Non, elle ne me dit rien.

- T'es sûr? - Insista-t-elle.

- Ouais... Pourquoi? C'est qui?

Elle se sentit un peu déçue. Anthony était une encyclopédie sur patte, (d'accord peut être pas à ce point), mais il connaissait plein de choses, et si il ne savait pas qui était Eleanor Hill, ça signifiait que l'histoire n'avait eu aucune retombée médiatique, donc pas de télé, pas de journaux, que dalle. Rien, niet, nothing, nada.

Ouah elle était douée pour les langues!

- Personne. Juste une folle qui a tué quelqu'un sauvagement.

Elle préférait cacher l'impression qu'elle avait ressenti. Impression à deux balles, si vous vouliez son avis.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Je vois...

Elle secoua la tête et écrit avec lassitude les informations sur Eleanor Hill dans son devoir. Elle s'était montée un film toute seule, c'était juste une impression. Depuis quand elle se la jouait détective privé?

Elle continua ses recherches pendant une heure, puis décida qu'il était temps de quitter la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle en était à sa trentième ligne de "crève Lockart, crève, crève, crève, crève, crève, crève, crève Lockart, crève, crève, crève, crève..." sur sa feuille.

A croire que l'étude de meurtriers n'avait pas une très bonne influence sur elle! Incroyable non?

Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit la direction de la sortie pour rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch qui s'entraînait. Les vacances de la Toussaint étaient pour bientôt et elle voulait inviter Angelina et Katie à passer la deuxième semaine chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, elle leva la tête et vit que l'équipe jouait encore, elle se dirigea vers les gradins tout en surveillant d'un oeil méfiant les agissements des cognards. Et des batteurs aussi tiens, Fred et George n'étaient pas vraiment les types à qui elle faisait le plus confiance...  
Une fois assise, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Johanna Swann installée quelques rangées plus haut.

Qu'est ce qu'elle la faisait là la Miss Parfaite? Et depuis quand les Serdaigles pouvaient assister aux entraînements des Gryffondors? Hein depuis quand? Et l'espionnage entre maisons? Comment Olivier avait pu laisser passer ça????

Question idiote. Il devait être ravi que la bombe du collège vienne baver, pardon _assister, _à ses performances sportives "si impressionnantes, magnifiques, surprenantes, blablabla..."

Et si elle vomissait là, ça ferait désordre?

D'ailleurs la blondasse (ouuups!) était en train de la saluer. Elle était vraiment obligée de répondre? Oui. Inutile de se faire des ennemis pour si peu. D'ailleurs, Johanna était une fille sympa, toujours amicale et puis, bizarrement, elle appréciait Jackie.

Bien sur, le fait qu'elle traîne tous le temps avec Olivier n'entrait pas du tout en ligne de compte...

Elle lui répondit d'un bref salut de la main et un petit sourire, du genre "reste assise à ta place Blondie et viens pas m'emmerder avec tes problèmes de coiffure".

Ce qui était franchement de mauvaise foi, vu que Johanna n'était pas superficielle.  
Enfin pas à ce point.

Mais, visiblement elle n'avait pas été très claire puisque Blond...ahem, Johanna s'était levée et se dirigeait vers elle.

_Noooon, vas t'en!!! Ne viens pas me parler, ne viens pas, ne viens pas ne viens pas ne viens pas ne viens pas ne viens pas..._

- Ne vie... Heeeey salut!- S'exclama-t-elle en se trémoussant sur son banc, affolée par ce qu'elle avait failli dire.

- Salut Jackie!- Dit Johanna en souriant.- Ca va?

Parfaaaaitement bien pourquoi???  
Et si elle prétextait un malaise ça ferait crédible?

- Euh, oui oui et toi?

- Oh tu sais, ça ne peut que aller quand il y a une beauté pareille en face de moi...- Sourit Johanna en désignant le terrain.

Et voilà, ça commençait... "Tu le connais bien Olivier? Il t'a déjà parlé de moi? Il est trop beau non? Et puis teeellement sympa! Et mystérieux! Et blablabla".  
Et puis, honnêtement, "une beauté pareille"? Elle n'exagérait pas un peu? Il n'était pas SI beau que ça! Objectivement Anthony était plus beau, il avait des traits beaucoup plus réguliers, Olivier était juste très sexy! Horriblement sexy...

Jackie lui offrit un sourire crispé.

- Ouais... Il est pas mal...

- Pas mal?!- S'exclama Johanna l'air outré.- Attends, tu l'as bien regardé? Ce mec est une vraie bombe!

Johanna se tourna directement vers le terrain et regarda Olivier avec un petit air rêveur.

Jackie observa la jeune fille quelques instants, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Peut être parce qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle, oui Olivier était magnifique, oui Olivier était très sympa, oui Olivier était génial, ou peut être parce que Johanna était décidemment superbe et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à elle...

Elle l'imita et détailla Olivier. Il était sur son balai, un peu penché en avant, ses mains tenaient fermement le manche et ses gestes semblaient sûrs et souples. Presque gracieux. Elle fit monter lentement son regard sur lui. Sa chemise, un peu humide par la transpiration, se collait à son dos, lui permettant d'observer à loisir ses muscles bouger, rouler dans la moiteur de sa... Ahem. Bref.

- Peut être mais... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y des types plus beaux dans l'école, comme Diggory ou Anthony.

Elle essayait de convaincre qui là?

- Anthony Fontaine?- Demanda Johanna en haussant les sourcils, l'air songeur.- T'as raison, il est très beau lui aussi...

Ah non hein! Merde! Anthony était à Katie! KATIE! Elle avait intérêt à éloigner ses pseudopodes adipeux d'Anthony la Blondie!

_Ses pseudopodes adipeux? Sans commentaires..._

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais Olivier a ce truc en plus... Je sais pas, il est très sexy et il a...- Johanna s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

Jackie observa le concerné plus attentivement. Elle se concentra sur son visage qui était à cet instant de profil. Il hurlait des ordres à Katie qui était si rouge de fureur que ses cheveux blonds semblaient briller encore plus que d'habitude. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués en arrière, dévoilant ainsi des traits modérément anguleux, ses joues creusées faisaient ressortir légèrement ses pommettes, sa mâchoire bien dessinée était ombrée d'une barbe de trois jours, et son nez était fin et un petit peu busqué. Très légèrement, une toute petite bosse, mais c'était justement cette imperfection qui lui conférait un charme si particulier. Ses traits n'était peut être pas parfaits mais ils étaient beaux, et le tout formait une harmonie qui fascinait. Qui la fascinait. C'était un ensemble, un tout qui attirait comme un aimant.

- Du charme?- Murmura Jackie.

- Oui voilà! Du charme!- S'écria Johanna en claquant des doigts, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.- Je suis contente de voir qu'on se comprend!- Elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, puis redevint sérieuse.- Il ne t'intéresse pas au moins?

- Hein? Moi?! Non! Bien sûr que non voyons! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher par là? Ha ha ha!

_HA HA HA. Et la palme du rire le plus faux est décernée à..._

- Bah, ça se pourrait.- Johanna haussa les épaules et glissa _encore_ un regard vers Olivier. Un regard presque avide.- Ca se comprendrait parfaitement...

Oulà... Le regard qu'elle lui lançait... Elle était bien atteinte quand même! La pauvre...

Tant pis! Bon elle allait dégager là? C'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie mais... En fait, si c'était ça.

Miraculeusement, Johanna se leva en époussetant des poussières imaginaires sur son pantalon.

- Bon j'y vais, je vais me balader devant la porte des vestiaires, peut être que bizarrement, par un incroyable hasard, je croiserais Olivier?- Demanda-t-elle en souriant largement.

Jackie ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Après tout, Johanna ne lui avait rien fait et elle était plutôt sympa...

- Oui, bien sûr, par hasard.

- A toute!

- Ouais! Euh, bonne chance...

Nom de dieu! Elle devenait conne ou quoi? Pourquoi elle lui arrangeait pas le coup tant qu'elle y était?!

Elle ne put empêcher son regard de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il se tenait devant les buts, les espèces d'anneaux dorés bizarres, et fixait le Souaffle qui fonçait dans sa direction.

Il étendit son bras dans un geste rapide pour rattraper le ballon et le relança avec force. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et échangea un regard bref avec elle. Un regard étrange, sérieux. Puis il détourna les yeux et essuya la sueur de son front avec son avant-bras, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les plaquant en arrière. Ce simple geste la mit en transe et elle sentit une chaleur l'enflammer.

Mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait? Elle était folle de fantasmer comme ça! C'était O-li-vier. Le mec qui ne portait aucune attention aux filles, mis à part ses amies et les quelques filles avec qui il devait parfois coucher (parce que, soyons lucides, il y en avait sûrement...), le mec qui n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse de sa vie, le mec qui passait ses journées sur le terrain et le nez dans ses calepins remplis de stratégies... Ce n'était pas possible. En plus, elle était carrément son opposée! Elle n'avait strictement rien à foutre du Quidditch, alors qu'il en était passionné! Elle était assez extravertie et ouverte aux autres alors qu'il avait la réputation d'être solitaire et d'avoir du mal à se confier.

Alors si elle voulait sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun point commun avec elle, qui était même son contraire, il serait parfait!  
Un instant. Elle n'avait pas déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait sortir avec personne? Rhaa, elle était obligée de se contredire constamment?

Elle continua de débattre intérieurement jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement prenne fin. Ce fut Angelina qui la réveilla lorsqu'elle secoua énergiquement son bras avec sa main dégoulinante de transpiration.

- Jackie! Réveiiiilles toi!!- Chantonna-t-elle.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle leva les yeux vers son amie et constata qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Sa peau était d'un noir satiné, ses grands yeux sombres lui donnaient un air mystérieux et ses longues nattes ajoutaient à l'exotisme de l'ensemble. Elle se demanda si Olivier la trouvait jolie... Sûrement, on ne pouvait décemment pas rester indifférent à la personne d'Angelina Johnson. Mais bon, si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours courir parce qu'Angelina sortait avec Fred et semblait très amoureuse de lui.

D'ailleurs c'était quoi son type à lui? Les blondes? Les rousses? Les brunes? Ou alors les filles canons, maigres, immenses, aux jambes interminables et les yeux bleus ou verts, style mannequin? Comme Johanna? Ok question stupide: bien sûr que Johanna était son type de filles, c'était le type de _tout le monde_! Rhoo mais elle allait arrêter de se torturer oui?! Et aussi arrêter de penser à ce type parce que ça tournait vraiment à l'obsession... Elle grimaça quand elle s'en rendit compte et secoua la tête.

- Eeerk! T'es pleine de sueur! Dégages de là Angie!- S'exclama-t-elle en retirant son bras.

Marrant la différence entre l'effet que lui faisait la transpiration d'Olivier et celle d'Angelina... D'ailleurs pouvait on se dire normale et être excitée par de la transpiration?

Katie et Angelina se lancèrent un regard de connivence puis l'enlacèrent avec force avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle les repoussa en criant alors que ses amies pouffaient de rire.

- Mais! Mais vous êtes dégueulasses! Franchement, ma chemise est trempée par votre transpi ignoble!- S'exclama-t-elle choquée.

- Oooh, pardon _Altesse_! Nous sommes désolées d'avoir oser toucher sa _Seigneurie_ avec notre peau contaminée!- Répliqua Katie d'une voix ô combien ironique, alors qu'Angelina éclatait de rire. Les garces.

- Ah ouais? Tu veux te foutre de moi?- Commença Jackie en plissant les yeux.- Ok, tant pis, je voulais vous inviter chez moi pendant les vacances de la toussaint, mais comme je viens de perdre toute estime pour vous...

Elle changèrent instantanément d'attitude et devinrent aussi douces que des agneaux.

- Oh excuse nous Jackie... Tu sais qu'on t'aime hein?- Dit Angelina.

- Oui on t'aime, d'ailleurs je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais la plus intelligente, drôle et belle fille que je connaisse? Hein? Ma meilleure amiiiiiiie!!!- S'exclama Katie en essayant de repasser ses bras autour du cou de Jackie, ce qu'elle ne fit pas puisque cette dernière l'en empêcha. Ah ça suffisait la transpiration!

Elle éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Mais j'y crois pas! Vous êtes vraiment des intéressées!

- Bah tu sais...- Commença Katie avec une moue faussement gênée.- T'as une maison vraiment énorme...

- Ouais... Et puis on mange vachement bien chez toi...- Poursuivis Angelina en entrant dans le jeu.

- Et ta piscine! Ne m'en parle pas! J'en rêve la nuit!

- Tiens? Moi c'est plutôt de son grand frère...

Hein? Elle leur jeta un regard noir et tout particulièrement à Angelina.

- Pas touche à mon grand frère toi! D'ailleurs je croyais que tu ne voyais-je cite- que "Fred et ses jolies tâches de rousseur"...- Ricana-t-elle.

Celle ci éclata de rire, les joues un peu roses.

- Hum... Oui, ses tâches de rousseur... Je les adore... Si tu savais, il en a partout, même à des endroits vraiment...

Jackie la coupa immédiatement en secouant les mains avec précipitation.

- Ca va, ça va! Je ne veux pas savoir!

Légèrement dégoûtée, elle se tourna vers Katie qui affichait une mine embarrassée. Ca s'était du Angelina tout craché: embarrasser les gens! Elle adorait les voir un peu mal à l'aise. C'était injuste, c'était elle qui aurait dû rougir, pas Katie! Quoique elle était cramoisie. Mais bon, Jackie se doutait que c'était plus par excitation que par gêne...  
Erf. Nympho.

- Hum... Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez chez moi uniquement pour l'électroménager, ma famille, la bouffe, mais moi on s'en tape! C'est ça?

- Ben...

- Sales traîtres...

Elle fit mine de partir, tout de même un peu vexée. Ben quoi? Si ça trouvait c'était vrai tout ça! Ok elle était peut être parano, mais elle venait d'une famille de sorcier assez riche et elle savait par expérience que certaines personnes ne lui parlait que pour son fric. Et elle détestait ça! Même si elle savait bien au fond d'elle même que Katie et Angelina n'étaient pas comme ça.

- Mais noon on rigole!! - Cria Katie.- On vient pour toi!

- Mais oui!- Continua Angelina d'un air blasé. D'ailleurs c'est pas si génial chez toi... La piscine n'est pas si grande que ça et la bouffe pas si excellente, franchement les lasagnes caramels-ananas de ton père...

Eh oh! Elles allaient se calmer là! Les lasagnes de son père étaient délicieuses!

...

Ok elles étaient infectes. Mais il faisait des supers macaronis!

- Eh! Et mon frère alors?

- Ah non, lui, il est toujours aussi sexy... - Soupira-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Oui, bon ça va, je m'en tape! Alors vous venez?

Elles approuvèrent en hurlant et sautillant de partout. Waw c'était si bien que ça chez elle? Et bah, si elle avait su elle y serait allée plus souvent!

Leur hystérie fut largement calmée par l'arrivée d'Olivier, fraîchement lavé, qui les regardait avec l'air de se dire "Mais qui sont ces folles? Fuyons!".  
Bon c'est vrai qu'elles devaient avoir l'air débile à sauter partout en poussant des petits cris excités... Katie s'arrêta instantanément de danser en le voyant.

- Tiens tiens, regarde Angie, l'autre persécuteur est là. - Dit Katie en jetant un regard froid à Olivier.- Il croit peut être qu'on va lui pardonner d'être exécrable avec nous aux entraînements?

Quoi? Ah oui. C'est vrai, elle les avait vu se hurler dessus tout à l'heure.

- Ok Katie. Tu vas arrêter de me souler, t'as déjà été suffisamment chiante pendant l'entraînement.

Jackie se figea sur place. Olivier avait craché ses mots avec un air méprisant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Sauf peut être en cours de potion. Mais elle ne voyait pas beaucoup la ressemblance entre Rogue et Katie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta tête de con ne veut rien comprendre! - S'exclama-t-elle tellement en colère que son visage était devenu blême.

- C'est ça. Allez, vas faire mumuse avec Anthony.

Elle vit Katie serrer les poings. Oula... C'était elle ou ça dégénérait? Il vaudrait mieux empêcher ça, parce que, elle était mignonne mais ça l'aurait beaucoup étonnée qu'elle fasse le poids face à Olivier si ils se battaient. Quoique, Olivier ne frapperait jamais une fille. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Katie qui parut se calmer.

Cette dernière saisit brusquement le bras d'Angelina et l'entraîna aux vestiaires, alors que Jackie les regardait s'éloigner, surprise. Olivier, quant à lui, il se tenait debout fusillant Katie du regard, le visage rouge de rage.

- C'est quoi son problème à cette fille?! Explosa-t-il enfin.

- Hum... -Fit Jackie en faisant mine de réfléchir.- Je dirais au hasard : toi. Mais rien n'est sûr hein, c'est vrai que les mots "exécrables" et "tête de con" sont assez ambigus...

Il lui lança un regard noir. "Très drôle." Mais il sembla calmé. Un peu. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur le banc à côté de la place où elle se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt et se mit à jouer avec son gant de gardien. Elle hésita brièvement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ca faisait bizarre de le voir si furieux, elle était habituée à ce qu'il soit blagueur, ou dans le pire des cas, distant. Pas si sérieux et colérique.

Elle attendit, le temps qu'il se calme, et demanda d'une voix douce:

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, le visage impassible, puis haussa les épaules.

- Rien.

Bien sûr... Il était obligé d'être si secret pour tout? C'était une dispute pas la fin du monde! Avec le pressentiment qu'elle le regretterait, elle insista.

- Logique. C'est vrai que c'est très courant de se hurler dessus sans raison. Excuse moi.- Dit elle avec une voix ironique.

Il eut un sourire sans joie et se rectifia.

- Bon, oui, il y a une raison mais...

Elle attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas.

- Maaaaaaais...- Pressa-t-elle.

- Ecoute Jackie, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler.- Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ca lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

-Oh.

Direct, concis, simple. Elle pouvait aller se planter un couteau dans le coeur maintenant ou Mr-je-me-ferme-comme-une-huitre avait autre chose à lui dire?

Il avait clairement précisé qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec _elle._

En même temps elle s'attendait à quoi? A ce qu'il se mette à genoux en pleurant et lui confie soudainement ses secrets les plus enfouis?

M'enfin, il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi froid! Pourquoi est ce qu'une fois sur deux elle avait affaire à un vrai glaçon?

Il coula un regard dans sa direction et dû remarquer son air vexé, ou peiné, en fait elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elle avait l'air à cet instant précis.

- Désolé.

_Oh oui, c'est vrai, t'as l'air tellement désolé mon gars..._ Elle secoua la tête mécaniquement.

- Pas grave.

Si c'était grave! Elle était quoi pour lui au juste? Une fille avec qui il rigolait de temps en temps, mais qui ne serait jamais assez importante pour qu'il se confie à elle? Il pouvait s'amuser avec elle mais pas lui parler sérieusement? Il faisait ça constamment, il éludait toujours les questions un peu personnelles qu'elle lui posait! C'était quoi son problème? Elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, pas le secret de la création!

Elle se trouva soudainement très stupide, à rester là assise et à le regarder penser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour ça. En fait il n'avait pas besoin d'elle tout court!

Elle se leva, le faisant sursauter. Génial! Il avait carrément oublié qu'elle était là! Ca faisait plaisir. Vraiment.

Il la retint par le bras.

- Jackie...

- Laisse tomber Olivier.- Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix impatiente en se tournant vers lui.

Son regard rencontra le sien, insondable comme toujours. Pourtant, cette fois, il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose. Ses yeux, si foncés qu'il en était difficile de différencier la prunelle de la pupille, étaient à cet instant agités. Ils lui rappelaient les eaux profondes dans lesquelles croupissait une vase sombre, une cachette qui abritait une ombre, silhouette floue et mouvante. Un secret.

Il lui sembla que le temps avait échappé à tout contrôle, incapable de déterminer s'il défilait ou si au contraire il s'était suspendu, elle resta immobile, tétanisée par ce regard d'acier qui la scrutait.

Puis elle se dégagea de sa poigne, se retourna et partit.

Elle rêvait ou la vie craignait ces derniers temps?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors qu'elle était étendue sur son lit à méditer sur le sens du mot "amitié", Katie poussa la porte du dortoir, l'air grognon.

Etonnant? Pas vraiment, tout le monde faisait la gueule aujourd'hui. Angelina s'était disputée avec Fred à propos d'une histoire de pastille de gerbe qu'il lui aurait donné par erreur, Anthony était à la bibliothèque à réviser comme un malade, furieux d'avoir eu "seulement" un Effort Exceptionnel à l'examen de Sortilèges. Pourtant elle avait eu la même note et avait sauté de joie, mais bon, c'était Anthony. Jackson boudait parce que son "mélange des cultures", quel qu'il soit, n'avait pas fonctionné. Et Olivier était on ne savait où, sûrement sur le terrain... Ou peut être dans les bras de Johanna, en train de lui parler de ses pensées, ses soucis, ses goûts, sa vie, sa façon de voir les choses etc... Pff...

Quoique, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour Miss Parfaite...D'ailleurs, il la...  
Rhoo, mais elle allait arrêter de penser à lui oui?! Est ce que le monde entier tournait autour d'Olivier Dubois?

Oui. En tout cas le sien oui. Elle soupira.

- Pathétique...

Katie fit un bond de deux mètres et se tourna brusquement vers elle, une main sur le coeur.

- T'es malade ou quoi? J'ai failli avoir un infarctus!

Elle haussa un sourcil tout en se redressant légèrement pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

- Si t'as vraiment une crise cardiaque uniquement parce que je t'ai surprise, suis mon conseil : va voir un médecin.

- Et c'est sensé me réconforter?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air morose. "Non."

Katie lui jeta un regard perçant puis plissa les yeux.

- Hum... Pourquoi tu me fais subitement penser à Blanche Neige? Ah oui. Grincheux.

- Hilarant. - Elle en lui lança un regard noir.- Et puis, tu peux parler. Tu t'es vu?

Katie se renfrogna.

- Un point pour toi. - Elle s'assit sur son lit qui était voisin à celui de Jackie.- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Pourquoi tu nous fais un remake de Philadelphia?

- Hein?- Demanda Jackie, étonnée.

- Tu l'as pas vu? Beau film, mais triste. On a envie de se tuer à la fin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca ira pour les références cinéphiles.

- Bon alors qu'est ce que t'as? Il s'est passé un truc grave?- Demanda Katie avec une petite moue contrite.

- Ouais, horrible, je me suis cassée un ongle il y a deux minutes. C'est encore trop dur d'en parler.

Katie sourit et lui envoya son coussin en pleine figure.

- Dis moi.- Dit elle simplement.

Elle se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. Et ça l'énervait de réagir comme ça. Pourquoi est ce que elle était touchée par tout ce qu'Olivier faisait ou disait? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle n'arriverait jamais à le connaître, il _ne voulait pas _qu'elle le fasse, et pour une raison qu'elle ne put déchiffrer, cette constatation la fit se sentir encore plus mal qu'avant.

- Après que vous ayez quitté le terrain, je suis restée avec Olivier et on s'est disputé.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en dire plus, mais c'était sans compter sur Miss Potins et Curiosité.

- Vous vous êtes disputés? Comment ça se fait?

- Non, en fait on ne s'est même pas engueulé, c'était juste... juste... je sais pas, c'était nul, c'est tout.

- Humpf, ça je m'en doute, ce gars est vraiment insupportable quand il veut!(Soupir agacé) Mais est ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi ou je vais devoir deviner?

Jackie lui lança un regard hésitant que Katie comprit.

- Tu sais que je vais finir par savoir.

C'était vrai. Katie était toujours au courant de tout. Impossible de savoir comment elle faisait. Elle avait des espions dans le château ou quoi? Quoique, ce n'était pas si improbable que ça... Si il y avait des espions pour le Quidditch, pourquoi pas pour les commérages? Cette pensée la ramena directement à Olivier et à leur aventure dans les couloirs d'il y a quelques semaines. Mais meeeerde, elle faisait exprès ou quoi?!?!

Elle souffla d'agacement.

- Je sais, c'est pas le problème... C'est juste que ça me gonfle d'en parler maintenant.

- Je peux toujours demander à Olivier, comme ça t'auras pas à en parler directement.

Mais quelle fouine celle là!

- Et tu crois qu'il va te le dire peut être?

Katie lui lança un regard blasé.

- Je te rappelle que je suis sa meilleure amie.

C'était vrai aussi. Pauvre conne de Jackie, qui elle, n'était rien du tout pour Olivier.

- Vous vous êtes disputés je te signale.- Tenta-t-elle de contrer en essayant d'ignorer la jalousie qui montait en elle.

Katie haussa les épaules l'air indifférent.

- Et alors? Ca va passer. Tu vas voir, il va revenir en rampant!

Sûre d'elle la Katie. Mais que cette jalousie s'en aille avant que ça ne se voit!

- En rampant? Carrément?- Ricana-t-elle.

Elle sourit.

- Bon, peut être pas en rampant... Juste à genoux si tu veux! Mais l'idée est la même, on va se réconcilier! Donc il me dira tout!- Finit elle joyeusement en claquant dans ses mains.

Trop tard. Une vague de colère s'empara d'elle.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai, tu es LA grande confidente d'Olivier. - Cracha-t-elle d'une voix rageuse et méprisante.- Vas le voir dans ce cas, je suis sûre qu'il t'attend avec impatience pour te parler de sa passionnante et secrète petite vie.

Katie parut prise de court et la regarda bouche bée et les sourcils haussés. Une bouffée de honte la saisit et elle la cacha en se levant brusquement.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et, avant d'entrer, jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers Katie. Elle était toujours assise sur son lit et soupirait d'un air exaspéré. Ca y est maintenant elle passait pour une pauvre petite fille colérique qui aimait emmerder son monde! Tout ça c'était de la faute d'Olivier! Lui et sa foutu aura mystérieuse! Il faisait ressortir le mauvais côté de sa personne, et c'était elle (et Katie par extension) qui en faisait les frais!

Cependant elle ne dit rien et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage en faisant attention de ne pas étaler son rimmel. Manquerait plus que Katie croit qu'elle avait pleuré! Elle se regarda dans la glace, ses cheveux habituellement raides étaient étrangement en pétard, ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?- Demanda la voix sérieuse de Katie derrière elle.

Cette dernière se plaça à ses côtés devant le miroir et la regarda dans les yeux à travers le reflet.

Jackie observa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, et remarqua qu'à cet instant elles avaient l'air complètement opposé. Les cheveux de Katie étaient aussi clairs et bouclés que les siens étaient sombres et raides (quoique en ce moment, ce qu'elle avait sur la tête ressemblait plus à un magma de ficelles emmêlées dans tous les sens qu'à des cheveux), ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel éclatant alors que les siens étaient ambrés et sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses joues rougies. Sans parler de la différence de taille, Katie faisait un bon mètre 72 alors qu'elle peinait à atteindre son mètre 64.

Jalouse? Pas vraiment mais c'était dur d'être amie avec deux filles magnifiques, même si la plupart du temps elle s'en accommodait. Bon, elle même était plutôt belle, elle avait un joli visage avec des traits délicats et était plutôt bien foutue dans le genre petite et pulpeuse, mais ses amies, elles, elles attiraient vraiment le regard, Angelina avec son exotisme tentant et Katie avec sa blondeur et son corps de mannequin. Elles avaient vraiment une plastique parfaite comparée à la sienne, et elle avait souvent eu l'impression de passer pour la petite brune jolie mais banale qui traînait avec des filles bien mieux qu'elle. Mais elle s'y était faite peu à peu, (elle n'avait pas trop le choix de toute manière), et se forçait à rester sûre d'elle. Et puis la beauté ne faisait pas tout.

Ouah trop profond!

Elle soupira et lâcha d'une traite:

- Rien de grave. J'ai juste demandé à Olivier pourquoi vous vous étiez disputés parce que ça m'avait paru assez violent sur le coup et comme d'

habitude, il n'a rien voulu me dire... C'est juste... usant au bout d'un moment.

- Il était énervé, c'est assez normal qu'il n'ait pas eu envie d'en parler...- Tenta Katie d'une petite voix.

Elle releva la tête et lança un regard franc à son amie afin de mieux appuyer ses paroles:

- Non, je n'ai pas dis qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, je dis qu'il ne voulait pas _m'_en parler à _moi._

Katie resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de lâcher avec un petit air moqueur:

- T'es parano...

- Mais non je ne suis PAS parano!- Explosa Jackie, en frappant le lavabo de la main, faisant sursauter Katie.- Il me l'a bien fait comprendre! "Je n'ai pas envie de T'EN parler Jackie", c'est ce qu'il m'a dit! Merde! C'est quoi son problème à ce type?! Ca fait plus de deux ans que je le connais et il n'a jamais fait un seul pas vers moi! Pas un seul! Même ce connard de Flint le connaît mieux que moi! J'en ai marre de faire des efforts pour un mec qui est aussi ouvert qu'une huître! Il est peut être renfermé de nature, mais crois moi quand je te dis qu'il a un problème avec _moi_!

Visiblement Katie était soufflée, elle ne pipait mot et l'observait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, Jackie avec une respiration précipitée et Katie calme, immobile et silencieuse. Puis:

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi on s'est engueulé?

Jackie fut prise de court. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu le demander à Katie... Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé?  
Facile, parce que finalement, elle s'en foutait.

- Nan c'est bon.

- Mais...

- Ecoute, j'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis énervée.- Dit elle d'une voix plus calme.- Tu sais bien que je suis pas du genre à m'incruster dans les histoires des autres, et encore moins les disputes. Ca me regarde pas, c'est tout. Si je suis furieuse, c'est parce que dés que ça devient un peu trop personnel à son goût, il se ferme. Il te parle beaucoup plus à toi, ou à Angelina qu'à moi.

Katie soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Jackie la suivit des yeux et vit qu'elle regardait le sol en se triturant les doigts.

- Tu vas me tuer. - Dit elle enfin avec un air coupable.

- Mais non!- S'exclama Jackie, se sentant un peu honteuse.- Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus... Je ne t'en veux pas! J'ai aucune raison de...

- Non c'est pas ça t'inquiètes pas, mais je sais que tu vas me détester dans quelque minutes...

Jackie se força à ne rien dire et attendit, un peu méfiante, que Katie continue.

- Olivier ne t'a rien dit parce que... la raison pour laquelle on s'engueulait c'était toi.

- Hein? Comment ça moi? Mais j'ai rien fait!

_Je n'ai pas volé l'orange!!!_

- Enfin, non pas toi à proprement parler, on t'a juste mentionné ici ou là dans la conversation...

Jackie ne répondit pas. Elle le sentait très mal là... Et apparemment ça se voyait parce que Katie bafouilla:

- En fait, je... Disons que je... lui ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu...- Elle eut un rire nerveux et s'arrêta instantanément.- Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait sortir avec toi...

Estomaquée. Elle était estomaquée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait CA?!?!?!

- QUOI?!

Katie sursauta et agita les mains devant elle.

- Non non c'est pas ce que tu crois!

- Dis moi que tu te fous de ma gueule Katie.- Dit Jackie impatiemment en se passant une main devant les yeux.

- Non, j'aimerais bien mais non.- Fit Katie en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.- Ecoute, je lui ai dit ça parce que je pense que tu lui plais!

Jackie eut un rire ironique qui résonna dans la salle de bain vide, étrangement les paroles de Katie la mettaient encore plus en colère au lieu de lui donner un peu d'espoir.

- Que je lui plais?! Ah ouais, c'est vrai que ça réaction le prouve vachement! Il était carrément furieux!

- Mais justement! C'était complètement disproportionné comme réaction!

- Ok écoute moi bien Katie parce que je ne compte pas me répéter: c'était disproportionné parce qu'il n'a aucune envie d'être avec moi. Point. Arrête de chercher un sens caché à tout.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment qu'il était attiré par toi.- Dit Katie avec l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.- Ecoute moi, je le connais et je sais, je vois qu'il est bizarre avec toi, je trouve ça louche c'est tout. Et si il était furieux c'est parce que je lui ai dit d'autres choses, blessantes, mais qui n'ont aucun rapport avec toi.

Jackie, se sentant subitement lasse, souffla et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre dans le but d'éviter le regard coupable de Katie.

Bon.

Au moins elle était fixée. Il n'était pas intéressé. Pas du tout même.

Pas grave. Est ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui de toute façon? Non. Il était juste un mec qui lui plaisait un peu plus que les autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'ailleurs.

- Ca va?- Demanda Katie l'air soucieux.

- Hum?

Réalisant ce que Katie devait s'imaginer face à son air perdu, elle sortit de ses pensées et s'efforça de lui donner une réponse plus claire.

- Oui bien sûr.- Dit elle en se tournant vers Katie avec un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

- J'suis vraiment désolée... - S'excusa Katie en se mordant les lèvres.

- Pas grave.- Jackie haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Elle s'en foutait.

Oui oui elle arriverait à s'en convaincre!

Bientôt elle n'y penserait même plus. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour ça... Certains étaient forts en orthographe, d'autres en sport, et bien elle, c'était en déni.

Pas de moquerie hein! C'était un talent comme un autre!

- On descend?- Proposa Katie en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

Est ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'aller dans la salle commune? Bof... Quoique Olivier-qui-ne-voulait-pas-d'elle était encore sur le terrain (ou avec une quelconque fille, pour ce que ça changeait), alors pourquoi pas? En plus Jackson et Anthony y seraient sûrement! D'ailleurs en parlant d'Anthony... Il était temps de tenter quelque chose...

- Ouais, - Approuva-t-elle- en plus, Anthony est sûrement dans la salle commune...- Continua-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Katie se figea, tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. Elles se défièrent ainsi du regard pendant quelques secondes durant lesquels Jackie s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais au bout de quelques instants elle ne put empêcher un sourire suggestif de fendre son visage.

- Tais toi! Je veux pas entendre de commentaires!- Avertit Katie immédiatement.

- Ah bon? - Dit Jackie d'un air faussement désolé.- C'est dommage parce que je vais quand même en faire... Alooors comme ça tu fais "mumuse" avec Antho?

Katie se boucha les oreilles de ses deux mains et se mit à crier "J'entends rien! J'entends rien! Lalalalalalala!!!".

Retenant un éclat de rire, Jackie s'approcha de son amie et lui agrippa les avants bras.

- Tu veux vraiment que je le hurle?- Menaça-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.- Avec la salle commune à 10 mètres de nous?

- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, il y a un sort de surditas dans les murs, personne ne t'entendras.- Dit Katie d'un air confiant.

Jackie sourit.

- Un sort de surditas? Jamais entendu parler. M'enfin, si t'es sûre de toi, ça t'embêteras pas que je vérifie, n'est ce pas?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et prit une profonde inspiration pour bien montrer à Katie qu'elle comptait vraiment hurler. Alors qu'elle commençait à crier les premières lettres de "KATIE AIME ANTHONY!!!", Katie plaqua sa main contre sa bouche l'air affolée.

- Arrêêêêête!!!- Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.- T'es folle ou quoi?

Jackie se dégagea de son emprise et lui fit un sourire menaçant.

- J'arrêterai quand tu avoueras!

Elle fit mine de se remettre à hurler.

- Ok ok! Je suis amoureuse de lui!- Se rendit Katie, le visage cramoisi, en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.- Contente?

- Très.- Sourit Jackie d'un air satisfait, puis elle continua d'un air moqueur.- Amoureuse? Carrément?

- Ouais. Tu vas me lâcher maintenant?!- Aboya Katie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ok t'énerves pas!- Calma Jackie qui levait ses deux mains en signe de reddition, mais en gardant son sourire.- Allez on descend?

Katie hocha la tête l'air grognon et ouvrit la porte.

- Au fait comment t'as su qu'il n'y avait pas de sort de surditas?- Demanda-t-elle.

Jackie haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Je le savais pas, je voulais _vraiment_ vérifier!

- En hurlant que j'aime Anthony?- Demanda son amie, l'air choqué.

- Bah, tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait un sort!- Se justifia Jackie exaspérée.- De toute façon je savais que si t'avais menti, tu m'en aurais empêché, ce que tu as fait je te rappelle.

- Ouais, heureusement d'ailleurs.- Reprocha Katie en lui jetant un regard noir, puis elle eut l'air subitement inquiet.- T'en parles à personne hein?

Jackie plongea son regard dans les yeux soucieux de son amie et lui jura d'un ton solennel, en posant la main sur son coeur:

- J'emporterai ton secret dans la tombe.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel, l'air agacée.

- Idiote.

Jackie rit doucement lorsque Katie la poussa vers la porte.

Elles descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.

Voilà. Elle n'y pensait déjà plus.


	6. Chapter 5: Prenez garde à la colère d'un

**Hi everybody !**

Eh non! Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic! C'est une jolie surprise que je vous fais là, non? :D

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier, mais j'ai plusieurs excuses! Tout d'abord, je suis partie en vacances en Août aux USA (c'était génial, incroyable, sans précédent! je vous conseille d'y aller!) et je n'avais pas d'ordi à disposition. Deuxièmement, j'ai eu mes rattrapages (qui, eux, étaient nettement moins sympas), ce qui m'a donc ôté toute inspiration et motivation. Et troisièmement, j'ai eu énormément de mal pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai lu, relu, corrigé et peaufiné une bonne trentaine de fois. Il a eu au moins dix versions différentes et d'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite.

Et même si ce chapitre me sort par les yeux, tellement je l'ai écris et réécris, je le poste quand même! Sinon j'abandonnerais ma fic et ça, je refuse.  
Bref, j'espère qu'au moins à vous, il vous plaira! En tout cas, je vous préviens, Jackie est passée en mode rageuse dans celui là!*rire démoniaque*

Je remercie mes revieweuses! Vos petits commentaires et vos compliments me donne toujours autant de courage et de motivation! Je remercie tout le monde d'ailleurs, ceux qui me lisent, qui me mettent en favoris ou en alerte! Thank you!

Une bonne et joyeuse rentrée à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé des vacances aussi chouettes que les miennes et que cette année s'écoulera sous le sceau de la joie et - oh s'il vous plaît petit jésus je vous en conjure! - de la réussite!

**Bonne lecture!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapitre 5 : Prenez garde à la colère d'un homme patient.**

Jackie pointa en soupirant sa baguette sur l'aiguille posée sur son bureau et prononça la formule pour la millième fois, lui semblait il.

Une petite main argentée et difforme apparut sur le côté de l'objet pointu et s'agita frénétiquement dans une sorte de salut comique.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur?_

- Putain... J'y arriverais jamais... - Gémit-elle d'un air excédé en se frappant la tête contre la table.

Elle était en cours de Métamorphose commun avec les Serdaigles et McGonagall les avait fait passer à la phase pratique depuis une bonne demi heure: Ils étaient censés ensorceler cette saleté d'aiguille en lui ajoutant deux bras et deux mains afin qu'elle puisse coudre toute seule.

Oui, on apprenait des choses très utiles à Poudlard...

Elle prit l'objet pointu entre deux doigts et examina la main déformée en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre... quatre doigts. Quatre doigts! Je suis même pas capable de créer une main normale! En plus elle est moche. On dirait qu'elle a fait un séjour prolongé à Tchernobyl! - S'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'aiguille (oui elle parlait aux objets maintenant), tout en la montrant à Katie, avec qui elle partageait la table et qui se débattait avec sa propre aiguille.  
Cette dernière n'était dotée que d'un seul bras, orné d'une main aux extrémités très piquantes, et qui se faisait apparemment un plaisir de le faire sentir à Katie.

- Espèce d'atrophiée…- Marmonna Jackie.

La main cessa subitement de se trémousser et lui fit un doigt d'honneur d'un air très digne (elle ne savait pas comment une aiguille pouvait avoir un air digne, mais elle pouvait jurer que c'était le cas de celle ci). Katie qui s'était penché vers elle pour mieux voir son oeuvre éclata de rire.

- Pff, aucun respect pour sa génitrice... – dit Jackie en balançant l'aiguille sur son bureau.

Elle fit disparaître la main insolente d'un coup de baguette et recommença l'exercice.

- Se faire rembarrer par un objet, faut le faire quand même!- Ricana Katie en faisant disparaître le bras qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal.

Jackie souffla et prit son bouquin pour mieux lire la consigne.

- Ouais, apparemment ça devient une mode de m'envoyer bouler comme un chien.

- Tu penses encore à Olivier?

Elle arrêta son geste et se tourna vers Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça "encore"? Qui te dit que j'y pense? Hein? Qui? D'ailleurs, est ce que je t'en ai parlé une seule fois?

- Nan, mais justement, je commence tout juste à comprendre que quand quelque chose te tient à coeur tu n'en parles pas...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes là? Je te dis tout! - S'étonna Jackie en agitant sa baguette.- T'es sûre que c'est ce geste qu'il faut faire?

- Je sais pas, on va voir.- Répondit son amie avant de lancer le sort à son aiguille qui se trouva affublée d'une espèce de morceau de bras.- Hum, apparemment pas. Et sinon c'est faux, tu me racontes jamais les trucs négatifs qui t'arrivent.

- Et l'accident avec Flint alors? Je vous en ai parlé je te signale. - Jackie se pencha sur l'aiguille de sa voisine et haussa les sourcils.- Tu lui a fait apparaître un zizi ou je rêve?

- Quoi?! Mais non ce n'est pas un zizi!- Répliqua vivement Katie en examinant néanmoins le membre créé d'un oeil méfiant.- Je rectifie, tu ne parles pas des évènements négatifs qui te concernent et qui ont de l'importance à tes yeux.

- "Evènements, évènements", faut pas exagérer... Et puis je te dis que je m'en fous alors laisse tomber!- Répliqua-t-elle agacée. Elle examina l'aiguille de son amie d'un peu plus près et eut un sourire moqueur- Mais si c'est un zizi! Regardes, t'as même fait apparaître les coui...

- Oh mon Dieu t'as raison!- S'écria vivement Katie d'un air horrifié, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne s'en était rendu compte et reprit à voix basse.- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

- Hin hin hin... Alors on a des petits problèmes de libido?- Ricana Jackie en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.- C'est Anthony qui te fait cet effet?

Katie plissa les yeux.

- Tu peux parler. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu mater Olivier à chaque entraînement?

Ouch. Grillée...

Frite même.

- Ah ouais? Et qui te dit que c'est pas toi que je mate?- Insinua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Les yeux azurés de Katie lui lancèrent un regard de circonstance, mi-amusé mi-dégoûté, puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire mauvais.

- Je vais dire cinq mots: Olivier, sueur, chemise, transparence, muscles saillants.

- Humpf. Garce... Et puis, je sais pas où t'as appris à compter mais apparemment c'était merdique, parce que là ça fait six mots.

- Non, pour Olivier "muscles saillants" ça compte pour un. Tu comprends c'est une évidence...- Finit Katie d'un ton crâneur.

Jackie plissa les yeux.

- Oui bon. T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui fantasmes là?

- Naaan j'suis habituée! Mais disons que c'est toujours un plaisir de voir ça aux entraînements, ça fait une distraction...

Ne pas être jalouse, ne pas être jalouse...

- En tout cas, tu te gourres complètement, je viens pour vous regarder tous, figure toi que je trouve certaines figures très artistiques.- Dit elle d'un ton très sérieux.

Elle sentait déjà son nez s'allonger... Elle le toucha discrètement pour vérifier qu'il avait sa taille habituelle.

_Mon Dieu, tu deviens débile ma pauvre Jackie..._

- Jackie tu détestes le Quidditch.- Répliqua Katie d'une voix blasée.- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer que tu t'en fous pas du tout de ce qu'**il** pense? Regardes tu ne lui parles même plus!

- Mais bien sûr que si je lui parle! T'as pas entendu hier quand je lui ai demandé de me passer le sel au dîner? - Demanda-t-elle d'un air dégagé.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant avec exaspération.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Je sais.

- Et t'es vraiment chiante!

- Merci. Ca demande beaucoup d'entraînement tu sais?

- Jackiiiie....

- Quoi? Je te signale que lui non plus ne recherche pas vraiment le dialogue!- Répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

- Ouais mais ça c'est parce que tu lui répond par monosyllabe à chaque fois qu'il t'adresse la parole! "Ouais, nan, ptêtre, sais pas", c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ces derniers temps! Ca encourage pas à renouer les liens!- S'énerva Katie.

- C'est parce que ses questions n'exigent que ce genre de réponses!- Exclamation exaspérée de Katie.- On a juste des rapports un peu... tendus. Mais ça va s'arranger ok? Et puis, je te signale juste en passant qu'il n'a pas l'air traumatisé!

- Bah t'en sais rien, il est peut être très triste!

- Oui, et peut être qu'il pleure tous les soirs dans son lit aussi. Sois pas nunuche! Il s'en fout et moi aussi. Point.

- Mais...

- Miss Bell, Miss Stone, montrez moi où vous en êtes dans vos transformation.- Claqua la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall qui s'était postée devant leur bureau.

Elles se figèrent instantanément. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que McGonagall était là. Elle écoutait depuis combien de temps au juste?

Jackie lança un regard désespéré à son aiguille. Elle avait intérêt à faire mieux que la dernière fois...

Ca l'aurait beaucoup étonné que McGo apprécie les objets qui insultaient tout le monde.

D'ailleurs, est ce que c'était parce que l'oeuvre était toujours à l'image de son créateur?

Mais non voyons! Elle était charmante!

_Ahem... No comment..._

Tais toi sale peste!

Okay... Peut être, elle disait bien _peut être_, avait elle une certaine facette de sa personnalité légèrement teigneuse... Mais légèrement hein!

Elle lança un petit coup d'oeil à Katie qui avait l'air terrifiée à l'idée de refaire apparaître un pénis devant sa prof.

- On est dans la merde querida...- Chuchota Jackie.

Elles pointèrent leur baguette. Jackie fit apparaître, sans le vouloir, un énorme pied hideux et disproportionné à son aiguille qui commença à s'enfuir en sautillant.

Rhoo... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se renseigne sur la signification de sa tendance à déformer les choses…  
Quoique. Tout compte fait, il valait peut être mieux ne rien savoir.

Katie, quant à elle, ajouta d'immenses oreilles à la sienne, lui conférant une ressemblance frappante avec Tony Rivers, élève de Pouffsouffle surnommé "Dumbo" par ses compatissant camarades.

McGonagall regarda leurs "oeuvres" d'un air extrêmement hautain.

- Je vois... Mesdemoiselles, dois je vous rappelez que mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé? Si vous arrêtiez de papoter comme deux petites commères ignorantes, peut être arriveriez vous à exécuter une métamorphose convenable comme l'ensemble de vos camarades.

Jackie regarda rapidement autour d'elle :

Tout le monde parlait.

Jackson était même en train de hurler de rire avec Angelina! Et visiblement, personne n'avait réussi à lancer le sort correctement. A part Thaïs Chang, Serdaigle et ancienne meilleure amie, et Anthony... Mais bon, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Alors pourquoi elle s'en prenait à elles la vieille bique? Elles auraient pu faire pire quand même! Elle considéra leurs aiguilles avec fierté et amour.

- Du moment que c'est pas un pénis...- Souffla-t-elle en retenant son rire à la vue des énormes oreilles créées par Katie qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

McGonagall qui avait commencé à s'éloigner lui lança un regard choqué.

Oups... Elle croyait avoir été discrète pourtant! Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle aurait pu attendre que la prof soit partie avant de parler de pénis et autres joies de l'anatomie.

Elle répondit à son oeillade réprobatrice par un sourire qu'elle espérait éclatant, mais qui apparemment ne rassura pas leur directrice de maison puisque celle ci s'éloignait précipitamment de leur table d'un air courroucé.

- Je crois que tu lui as fait peur.- Rit Katie.

Elles pouffèrent de rire, puis se concentrèrent sur l'exercice.

- Au fait, tu sais ce que Jackson voulait dire par "mélange des cultures"?- Se rappela soudainement Jackie.

- Hein?

Bon.

C'était rassurant de voir que tout le monde avait la même réaction. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à ne rien comprendre aux paroles sibyllines de Jacksounet.

- L'autre jour il a dit qu'il voulait faire un mélange des cultures, ça te dit quelque chose?

- Eerr... Pas vraiment non. Il ne parlait pas d'un devoir?

- Je sais pas.- Soupira Jackie.- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, il n'a pas voulu me répondre, alors je me dis que c'est autre chose... – Elle eut un sourire sadique. - Peut être un truc compromettant.

- Ouuh, tu émoustilles ma curiosité chère camarade!- Répondit Katie en affichant le même sourire que le sien.

- N'est ce pas? Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas demandé...

Enfin... _longtemps_, façon de parler. Ca faisait deux heures. Depuis le début du cours en fait.

Mais aussi cet idiot ne voulait pas avouer!  
Alors elle le harcelait.  
Depuis trois jours.

Inutile de préciser que ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Elle avait vraiment essayé de deviner, elle s'était d'abord dit que c'était une question de sang : Jackson était un sang pur et peut être voulait-il sortir avec une sang mêlé ou une fille issue de moldus?

Mais ça ne collait pas, Jackson se foutait totalement de son sang. Mis à part ce qu'il y avait dedans : "Eéééh Jackie! Jackie!!! Tu savais que l'hémoglobine est formée pour 95% d'une protéine incolore, la globine, et pour 5% d'une porphyrine composée de quatre noyaux tétra pyrroliques contenant chacun un atome de fer à l'état ferreux???!"

Et tout ça dit d'un ton super excité et ultra enthousiaste...  
Elle avait failli l'étrangler au bout d'une heure et demie d'explications.

En fait elle avait vraiment essayé.

Mais raté. Malheureusement.

Pff, la vie était trop injuste...

Bref, elle avait été forcée d'abandonner cette idée!

Ensuite, elle avait pensé que c'était en rapport avec sa couleur de peau. Jackson était noir et voulait peut être sortir avec une blanche? Mais encore une fois, elle avait dû éliminer cette hypothèse puisqu'il était déjà sorti avec Jane, une anglaise, blonde aux yeux bleus et aussi blanche que les culottes de sa grand mère Cécile...

Brr... Depuis quand elle connaissait la couleur des sous vêtements de sa grand mère? Ah la la, sacré Mamie…

Paix à son âme.

Finaaalement, elle avait décidé que l'esprit malade et tordu de Jackson s'était sans doute entiché d'une créature bizarre et inadaptée à sa race (donc l'humain) genre un gobelin, un elfe, un centaure ou autre. Quel intérêt y avait il à chercher à comprendre les méandre de la pensée confuse et étrange de Jackson?

Ok elle exagérait un petit peu... Jackson n'était pas un débile.

La plupart du temps...

Mais oui elle l'adorait! Elle voulait juste savoir ce qu'il lui cachait, c'était pas un crime!

- Eh! Ca te dirait de m'accompagner dans mon harcèlement quotidien?- Demanda-t-elle à Katie.

- Hin hin hin. Je veux ouais!- Dit Katie avec un sourire démoniaque.- On va lui tirer les vers du nez! Et si il n'est pas conciliant, on le torturera...

Euuh... Elle aurait peut être pas du lui demander finalement... M'enfin, au moins ça avait le mérite d'avoir fait oublier à Katie le sujet Olivier.

En fait, en y repensant (mais non elle n'était obsédée par Olivier! Elle pensait à lui simplement parce que ça suivait l'enchaînement logique de ses pensées!), bref, en y repensant selon _la logique de son raisonnement _(mais si mais si!), elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle était consciente que c'était exagéré. Son seul grief était d'avoir refusé de lui parler de sa dispute avec Katie. Refus relativement normal étant donné que leur désaccord la concernait elle en particulier.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne soit pas attiré par elle.

Mais ça elle préférait ne pas trop y penser...

Et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui montrer qu'elle était en colère. Premièrement, il n'y pouvait rien et deuxièmement, il était hors de question qu'il sache qu'elle était prête à se jeter dans une fosse de dragons pour qu'il la remarque.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était installé dans la file de droite, une rangée devant elle. Assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, les jambes légèrement écartées, il jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, le regard posé dans le vide. Les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées, sa cravate dénouée au col, un air décontracté au possible, ce type était vraiment...

Argh. Comment pouvait on être aussi attirant en ne faisant absolument rien? C'était injuste!

Elle le vit soupirer lorsque Anthony lui donna un coup de coude alors que McGonagall s'approchait de leur table. Il chuchota quelque chose de visiblement drôle à l'oreille de son voisin puisque celui ci éclata de rire. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il lui avait avoué être une vraie tâche en métamorphose et que la seule raison pour laquelle McGo était sympa avec lui était son poste de capitaine et de gardien de l'équipe.

Il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules sous le regard réprobateur de la directrice qui, depuis son éclat avec Rogue, était nettement moins tolérante avec lui.

Elle secoua la tête. Une semaine était passée depuis leur simili dispute sur le terrain et ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole. Et malgré ce que disait Katie, elle savait qu'elle n'était ni froide, ni désagréable avec lui. Elle était juste... distante. Elle jouait la carte de l'indifférence polie et ça lui convenait.

Et elle avait bien l'impression qu'à lui aussi.

Ce qui était assez étrange. Elle avait pensé qu'il réagirait autrement.  
Qu'il se serait, au choix, 1) excusé d'avoir été un peu sec puis serait passé à autre chose, 2) pas excusé, mais aurait fait comme si de rien n'était et tout aurait été rapidement oublié.

Mais non. Il se comportait de la même façon qu'elle. En pire même ! Il était toujours poli mais se comportait d'une façon très froide, distante. Exactement comme avant. Leur intimité, qui était déjà fragile puisque récente, avait disparu au profit d'une politesse glaciale à deux balles qui lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Et ça, uniquement à cause d'une petite dispute idiote qui, d'ailleurs, n'en était même pas une.

Néanmoins, le malaise qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui était dû à la vague impression que s'ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas à cause de leur pseudo engueulade, mais plutôt en raison de ce qui avait suivi...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son regard l'avait tant perturbé. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose - elle n'aurait su dire quoi - qu'elle n'aurait pas dû découvrir? Quelque chose d'effrayant, une lueur trop agitée, presque furieuse, qui semblait se débattre en lui même?

Bon sang, mais pourquoi lui avait il lancé ce regard si troublant? Pourquoi l'espace de quelques secondes avait il eu l'air si torturé? Pourquoi lui, Olivier Dubois, la personne qui ne montrait jamais et à quiconque ses faiblesses, que ce soit dans le sport qu'il pratiquait ou dans son comportement quotidien avec les autres, lui avait il laissé entrevoir une part de lui même qu'il ne désirait visiblement pas dévoiler?

C'était pour cette raison qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Pour cette raison qu'ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à se réconcilier. Et ça, elle en était certaine, Olivier en était aussi conscient qu'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aie! Katie tu te rends compte que tu m'arraches le cuir chevelu là?! - S'énerva Jackie en éloignant brusquement sa tête meurtrie des mains de son amie, qui sursauta et se répandit en excuses.

Katie et elle s'étaient installées, pour l'heure de libre qu'elles avaient après le déjeuner tous les jeudi après midi, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de travailler au calme. Assises sur les fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face à la cheminée, elles prenaient de l'avance sur leurs devoirs dont le niveau avait atteint un seuil dangereusement élevé.

Oui bon.

Elles en étaient plus au stade de "je me prépare psychologiquement au boulot" qu'à celui de "je travaille d'arrache-pied parce que demain, j'ai une interro sur le processus complexe et détaillé de la transfiguration d'un animal en un autre et que je ne connais rien du cours vu que j'ai passé toute l'heure à mater le dos d'Olivier, qui, _à ce moment_, représentait une source inépuisable de fantasmes à mes yeux."

Oui, elle avait bien dit « À ce moment ».

Parce que, à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait plutôt rêvé de lui enfoncer sa plume dans le crâne que de lui caresser le torse avec dévotion.

Il avait été ultra froid avec elle pendant la première partie de la semaine, et maintenant il était limite désagréable. Par exemple, ce matin au petit déjeuner, elle lui avait poliment demandé de lui passer la bouteille de lait, et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait? Rien.

Rien du tout.  
Il n'avait même pas détourné les yeux de son foutu calepin qu'il remplissait de notes et de stratégies et lui avait répondu d'une voix sèche "J'peux pas, je suis occupé là."

Connard.

Ok, ça avait l'air débile dit comme ça, mais sur le coup ça l'avait vraiment énervé... Il ne pouvait pas interrompre sa précieuse réflexion un quart de seconde pour étendre le bras et lui passer cette putain de bouteille de lait?!?!

Elle inspira profondément, et expulsa calmement l'air de ses poumons, la tête baissée sur son bouquin.

Ne pas s'énerver. Cool... Voilà... Caaalme...

Katie crut que son soupir exaspéré lui était destiné.

- Oh allez reviens! Je te jure que je vais faire attention!- Elle lui fit une moue de petit chien battu. Devant son air obstiné, elle prit une voix de maman qui parle à un enfant particulièrement obtus.- Allez. Redonnes moi ta tête. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire une coiffure digne d'une Sang pure qui va à un dîner mondain. Tu seras très belle. Allez...

Jackie lui offrit pour toute réponse un regard blasé, puis s'affala sur son fauteuil, redonnant ainsi à sa sadique d'amie accès à ses cheveux.

Assise en indien sur son siège, son livre de Potions et une feuille blanche posés sur les genoux, Jackie donnait l'impression de lire consciencieusement son texte.

Mais uniquement l'impression.

En réalité, ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle espionnait du coin de l'oeil Anthony et Olivier qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

Ces deux derniers se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre et semblaient tenir une discussion animé. Olivier se balançait sur sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et écoutait avec un petit sourire en coin un Anthony qui semblait profondément troublé. Celui ci chuchotait vivement, en agitant les bras, ses lèvres déversant un flot de paroles ininterrompu, et regardait fixement son interlocuteur, semblant vouloir lire toutes les réactions que son discours provoquait.

Hu-hum... De quoi parlaient ils? De devoirs? De Quidditch? De Katie?

Hin hin hin... Question idiote.

Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ou quoi? Qu'est ce que l'autre hystérique lui avait encore fait? Elle l'avait charrié?

Elle l'avait dragué?

Elle l'avait accueilli en sous vêtements dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit en une pose lascive?

... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait là? Katie ne l'aurait jamais attendu en sous vêtements voyons! Ce n'était absolument pas son genre.

S'embarrasser d'une petite culotte n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Gniark gniark gniark. Oui elle était mauvaise.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Katie si elle était tombée juste dans son analyse, Olivier ramena brusquement sa chaise en avant, fixa Anthony d'un air stupéfait, puis éclata d'un énorme rire sous le regard soudain vexé de son ami.

- Tu fais chier Olivier ! – Dit sèchement Anthony avant de se lever brusquement de son siège.

- Désolé…- S'étrangla Olivier, plié en deux, son ras retenant la cape d'Anthony.- Je… j'arrête… je te jure, je vais me calmer…

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, les lèvres exagérément pincées, puis éclata une nouvelle fois de rire en se tenant le ventre, son rire agitant sa cage thoracique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Quoi? Okay... Oui, elle était sensée lui en vouloir, mais franchement, c'était beaucoup plus difficile de le détester quand il jetait à la figure un spectacle pareil... Il était adorable comme ça, c'était impossible de ne pas craquer... Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient légèrement ébouriffés, il avait la tête baissée, essayant de se reprendre, et un immense sourire fendait son visage, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. De belles dents solides et saines...

_Jackie tu réalises que t'es pas à une vente d'esclave là?_

Hem. Oui bon. Il était beau quand même. Mais pourquoi se comportait il de cette manière avec elle?!

En repensant à leur situation tendue, elle sentit son sourire béat se faner sur ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur son bouquin.

Il se comportait comme ça pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Point. Quant est ce qu'elle allait l'intégrer?

Au dessus d'elle, le son d'un soupir rêveur lui parvint:

- Ah! Il est tellement...- Dit Katie qui semblait absorbée dans la contemplation des garçons.

- Ouais... - Répondit-elle d'un air absent en relevant les yeux vers Olivier. - Tellement.

Attirant, beau, inaccessible...

- Hum.

Puis Katie baissa brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Attends. Quoi? Oh. Oh oh oh! Tu vois que j'avais raison! Tu t'en fous pas du tout d'Olivier!- Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix victorieuse en pointant son doigt vers elle.

Jackie ferma les yeux en se hurlant mentalement des insultes.

- Mais non pas du tout!

- Ah ouais? Et tu parlais de qui alors?

- D'Olivier. Mais je pensais qu'il était vraiment con.

- Mais oui! C'est vrai qu'on dit souvent du mec qu'on ne peut pas saquer qu'il est "tellement con" d'une voix extasiée...

- Ben peut être que sa stupidité m'émerveille.

N'importe quoi...

Katie lui tira vivement une mèche de cheveux.

- AIE! Katie!

- Désolée...- S'excusa son amie, un sourire mauvais courbant ses lèvres.

Anthony et Olivier, qui s'étaient tournés dans leur direction au cri de Jackie, se refirent face. Elle croisa le regard d'Olivier, ambre contre ébène, avant qu'il ne se détourne. Troublée, elle prit sa plume et se força à écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille pour se donner contenance.

Rhoo, pourquoi était elle si troublée? Il n'avait fait que la regarder! Elle devenait complètement guimauve ces derniers temps...

Tiens en parlant de guimauve...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Anthony?- Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Katie, une épingle à cheveux dans la bouche, eut un sourire.

- Disons que... J'ai changé mon comportement envers lui ces derniers temps.

Oh mon dieu.

- Alors tu t'es vraiment mise toute nue devant lui?!

Katie sursauta, enfonçant une épingle dans le crâne de Jackie.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes?

Ah. Raté.

- Rien...- Marmonna-t-elle.

- Mouais. - Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.- Bref, je le drague un peu. Par exemple, hier on était à la bibliothèque...

Premier choc. "Katie" et "Bibliothèque". Ces deux mots dans la même phrase, sans le verbe "déteste" entre eux, c'était... c'était waouh... Sans précédent.

-... on était assis à la même table, l'un en face de l'autre, et à un moment il me demande si j'ai compris un truc dans son bouquin. Alors tout naturellement, je me lève, me poste derrière lui et me met à lire, le menton posé sur son épaule. Ah! Fallait le voir! Il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je voyais bien qu'il était tout perturbé...- Continua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.- Il était trop craquant. J'ai failli tout faire capoter en lui sautant dessus!

- Pourquoi capoter? Je croyais qu'il était « perturé », il aurait sûrement été consentant. Non ?

Katie lui lança un regard affligé, comme si elle venait de faire preuve d'un manque flagrant de perspicacité.

- Bah quoi?- Demanda-t-elle. - Il est où le problème?

- Bien sûr qu'il était perturbé! Tu m'as regardé un peu? - Katie prit un air faussement supérieur et désigna de la main son corps, comme si ce dernier était une véritable oeuvre d'art.- Le problème, c'est qu'il a peur de moi. On se connaît depuis trop longtemps et il trouve qu'on est trop différent pour être compatible.- Conclut elle d'un ton docte.

Jackie haussa les sourcils.

- Comment tu le sais? Il te l'a dit?

Katie soupira d'un air agacé.

- Mais non voyons! C'est juste é-vi-dent!- Dit elle en détachant bien les dernières syllabes.

- Ah.

- Eh ouais.

- Mais... Peut être qu'il était juste gêné parce qu'il croyait que tu t'intéressais à lui alors que lui c'est pas le cas, d'où son air perturbé.

Katie la contempla d'un air mortifié, puis...

- Tais toi!- Aboya-t-elle, l'air mécontent.- Je te dis que je vais l'avoir bientôt. Et c'est ce qui va se passer chérie!- Elle reprit subitement un air joyeux et s'assit à côté d'elle.- Ca y est j'ai fini!

Et les gens disaient qu'elle était bizarre... Ils faisaient quoi de l'hystéro bipolaire assise à côté d'elle?

La tarée en question qui, contrairement à elle, avait déjà entamé son devoir la veille, se plongea immédiatement dans son travail et écrivit frénétiquement sur sa feuille. Culpabilisant d'avoir paressé à ce point (la seule chose d'écrite sur son parchemin était le titre), elle imita son amie, se concentra et commença à rédiger.

Après vingt minutes de travail, elle posa son crayon à papier et attrapa la trousse de Katie.

- Katie, t'as pas de gomme?

Celle-ci fit non de la tête.

Elle reposa la trousse et tourna la tête vers les garçons. Ils avaient fini leur discussion depuis quelque temps et travaillaient tranquillement à une table.

- Anthony, t'aurais pas une gomme à me filer s'il te plaît?

- Non désolé, j'ai perdu la mienne.

Merde... Elle glissa un coup d'oeil à Olivier qui semblait profondément plongé dans la lecture de son livre.

Il fallait qu'elle lui demande... Quoique, elle pouvait toujours demandé aux autres élèves dans la salle.

Ouais... Et pourquoi elle n'allait pas à l'autre bout du château demander aux Serdaigles une feuille de papier?  
Pitié... Ca devenait carrément pathétique là. Elle n'allait pas harcelé le monde entier pour une stupide gomme alors qu'Olivier en avait peut être une!

D'ailleurs... Elle rêvait ou c'était bien pour une _gomme_ qu'elle se prenait la tête depuis cinq minutes?

Le ventre un peu noué (c'est que Olivier était si charmant avec elle ces derniers temps! Ah ah ah...) elle se tourna vers lui.

- Olivier est ce que t'aurais une gomme à me prêter?

Il ne répondit pas, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, le visage concentré.

- Olivier?- L'appela-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Silence.

"Du calme Jackie. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, il ne t'entend pas c'est tout. Il ne le fait pas exprès."

- Olivier! - S'exclama-t-elle, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.- Allô?! O-li-vier!

- PUTAIN OLIVIER, TU VAS REFILER TA PUTAIN DE GOMME A JACKIE OUI?!!- Hurla Katie au bord de la crise de nerfs, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il haussa les sourcils et regarda Katie l'air abasourdi :

- Désolé! J'avais pas entendu.

Il envoya sa gomme à Katie qui l'attrapa en reniflant d'un air condescendant puis la passa à Jackie.

Jackie qui bouillait littéralement de rage.  
Elle allait le tuer. Elle avait vraiment le tuer s'il continuait. Il l'avait fait exprès, c'était évident ! Il n'avait répondu que quand Katie l'avait appelé. D'ailleurs, c'était à elle qu'il avait lancé sa gomme à la con, pas à Jackie.  
Bordel, mais c'était quoi son problème?!

Avec une énorme envie de l'égorger, elle entreprit d'effacer rageusement les erreurs de son devoir, faisant tout son possible pour abîmer sa précieuse gomme.

Comment ça elle était puérile?

Elle se mettait simplement au même niveau mental qu'Olivier!

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle le foudroya du regard et s'aperçut en même temps qu'il la regardait. Il n'avait pas l'air moqueur, ni satisfait, il portait son masque impassible empêchant ainsi toute analyse ou examen, mais une lueur étrange, qu'elle fut incapable de définir, irradiait ses yeux sombres, le rendant plus séduisant que jamais.

Une sensation de lassitude l'envahit. Cette situation tendue l'abattait. La seule présence d'Olivier suffisait à la démoraliser, et le simple fait de croiser son regard lui nouait désormais la gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et le fait de ne pas comprendre la rendait malade. Voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer injuste, odieux et froid avec elle la mettait aussi dans une colère noire.

Un regain de fureur lui fit serrer les poings. Le sang battant aux tempes, elle attendit qu'il reporte son attention sur son livre, puis, dans un mouvement soudain, elle envoya la gomme sur lui à toute vitesse en visant sa tête.

Cependant, son envie de vengeance ne fut pas satisfaite. Olivier, qui s'était douté de quelque chose en voyant son air furieux et qui était, avouons le, un très bon gardien de quidditch, attrapa la balle juste avant qu'elle ne frappe son oeil.

Il baissa le bras lentement et lui lança un regard furieux. Etonné aussi. Et même un peu... Amusé? En fait c'était un mélange confus des trois.

- Oups!- Elle mit sa devant sa ouche, l'air délibérément choqué. - Désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès...

Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite et retourna à son devoir avec une certaine satisfaction dans le coeur.

Katie qui avait assisté à toute la scène pouffa discrètement de rire et lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il ne la regardait plus, elle releva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'elle vit la désarçonna : toujours assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, un bras pendant sur le dossier, son regard était posé sur son livre, pensif. Et sur son visage, incurvant ses lèvres pâles, un léger sourire en coin se dessinait.

Elle soupira. Complètement taré ce type...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le fameux épisode de "la gomme tueuse" (selon les dires de Katie) et la situation ne s'était pas arrangée, si ce n'était qu'Olivier lui passait désormais les objets qu'elle lui demandait en lui lançant des petits coups d'œil soupçonneux.

Génial...

Ca faisait une demi heure que Jackie s'escrimait sur sa feuille de brouillon, tentant de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose, en vain.

Enervée, dans un état d'excitation proche de la fébrilité, elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule phrase ou idée pertinente. Etant restée enfermée, la journée passée à travailler, elle n'avait désormais qu'une seule envie : sortir et faire un truc idiot pour se détendre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Angélina et Anthony qui l'avaient séquestré dans leur étouffante salle commune afin qu'elle étudie sérieusement et qui lui jetaient des coups d'oeil réprobateurs à chaque soupir qu'elle poussait.

Sans parler de Charles Wyatt, fier gryffondor de sixième année, qui ne cessait d'interrompre son semblant de concentration pour la noyer de questions. Sur ses projets pour les vacances de la toussaint (qui arrivaient dans deux jours), ses goûts musicaux, son équipe de Quidditch préférée -comme si elle en avait une-, ce qu'elle pensait de l'histoire abracadabrante de Voldemort tentant de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale à Poudlard, sur leurs chances de gagner la coupe, etc...

Mais qu'il se taise nom d'un chien!

Elle poussa un soupir excédé qui parut le troubler, mais le petit sourire hypocrite qu'elle lui adressa ensuite sembla le remettre bien vite de sa confusion.

Et pour information, oui elle avait conscience qu'il la draguait, (ça faisait quand même un ans que ça durait, alors merci, elle avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte) et non ses questions n'étaient pas totalement dénuées d'intérêt, mais croyait-il vraiment que la déranger pendant qu'elle travaillait, fait relativement rare chez elle, était le bon moment pour faire l'inventaire de sa vie et de ses opinions?

D'un autre côté, c'était assez flatteur de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser autant à elle. Ca changeait de d'habitude.

Non, non, elle ne visait personne...

Mais bon, Charles n'était pas vraiment son type... Blond, aux yeux bleus, avec une bouille de gamin angélique et un air beaucoup trop innocent pour son bien, il était trop... propre sur lui. Trop parfait, trop respectueux, sans surprise.

Déjà elle préférait les bruns (waw… ça, en revanche c'était une surprise!). Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment un humour à vous faire exploser les côtes en riant, il n'avait pas non plus de petit pli moqueur sur les lèvres quand il lui parlait, pas de lueur insoumise dans les yeux, pas de caractère lunatique et chiant au possible, il ne la taquinait jamais, ne la repoussait jamais et...

C'était elle ou ses goûts en matière d'homme étaient de plus en plus merdiques?

Ca faisait peur quand même!

Premièrement, ils lui faisaient un peu trop penser à Olivier.

Et deuxièmement, "il ne la repoussait jamais"?  
Encore heureux ouais! Elle était maso ou quoi? Et puis franchement, un type qui vous draguait depuis une heure n'allait pas subitement se mettre à vous repousser sans raison!

Ca c'était un comportement réservé à Olivier et à son dédoublement de personnalité. (Même si finalement, il ne l'avait jamais dragué.)

Charles lui ramassa la plume qu'elle venait de faire tomber par terre et la lui tendit avec un clin d'oeil séducteur.

- Merci Charles. T'es trop chou.- Sourit-elle en battant des cils.

Son visage s'illumina et il retourna à son travail d'un air conquérant.

Bah quoi? C'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses pieds! Et puis ça pouvait être utile. Charles lui avait souvent refilé des bons plans: sur des concerts, des endroits branchés, sans parler des potins sur les élèves...

Quoi? Elle? Intéressée?!

En effet. Elle saisissait au vol toutes les opportunités intéressantes qui se présentaient à elle, quitte à être un peu hypocrite.  
Mais libre aux autres de se montrer altruiste hein! Elle ne faisait pas de discrimination.

Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait des côtés horribles...

Mais franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle y pouvait? Elle avait des parents aimants qui avaient presque toujours succombé au moindre de ses caprices, est ce que c'était de sa faute si elle était devenue légèrement mauvaise et pourrie gâtée avec l'âge?

Le carcan de l'éducation est une chaîne dont il est bien plus difficile de se défaire que de celle d'une prison.

Jackie Stone ou comment trouver des excuses bidons à tous les travers que l'on pouvait avoir...

Oh et puis ça faisait partie de son caractère! Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait spécialement profiter des autres, mais elle était simplement prête à tous les moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

Au moins elle était lucide par rapport à ses défauts...

Eh! C'était pas le cas de tout le monde!

D'ailleurs, c'était aussi pour cette raison que ça la rendait malade de ne plus parler avec Olivier. C'était son but, son objectif de l'année: devenir amie avec lui. Et tout avait foiré sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi!

Argh! C'était rageant.

Une ombre se projeta sur sa feuille.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton devoir? - Lui demanda Charles.

Bon. Il était très mignon le petit Charles mais est ce qu'il pouvait, si possible, arrêter de la coller?

- Non merci, je me débrouille.- Elle lui fit un sourire poli, censé le décourager.

- T'es sûre? Parce que je vois que t'as un peu de mal à le faire, ça fait trois quart d'heure que t'es dessus et t'as encore rien écrit...- Insista-t-il d'une voix empressée.

Hum.

Il la soûlait avec ses questions depuis vingt minutes, l'empêchant de travailler (oui bon, à la base elle n'était pas très motivée) et il osait insinuer qu'elle n'était pas capable de finir son devoir seule?  
Il était pas un peu en train de se foutre de sa gueule par hasard?

- Oui je suis sûre.- Répondit elle avec un sourire froid.- Et je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire si tu ne me déconcentrais pas toutes les deux minutes pour me parler.

Charles, qui s'était déjà rapprochée d'elle comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle batte des mains et pousse des soupirs de greluche, s'éloigna précipitamment, un air vexé sur le visage.

- Jackie! Tu pourrais être plus sympa quand même!- Chuchota Angelina d'un air énervé.- Il voulait juste t'aider!

- Eh ça va! Pas la peine de faire ta petite sainte Angie.- Répliqua-t-elle sur les nerfs.

Anthony, qui avait suivi la scène sans rien dire, se décida enfin à mettre le doigt sur le point sensible. Avec toutes ses ressources de tact et de délicatesse:

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as? T'es d'une humeur de chien depuis le début de la semaine! C'est la mauvaise période du mois ou quoi?

Et il se mit à rire comme un demeuré.

Mon dieu.

En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement ri. Ou lui aurait demandé si lui aussi était dans sa "mauvaise période" quand il tirait une tronche pas possible l'autre jour à la bibliothèque, après s'être fait jeter par Katie.

Mais le fait était que Jackie était au bord de la crise de nerf et ce depuis, effectivement, une semaine. Soit depuis que Olivier et elle s'ignoraient.  
Elle poussa donc un petit cri rageur -pas ridicule du tout- et répliqua d'une voix colérique.

- Et après on dit que je suis une gamine! Quand on a la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans on se tait!

Elle balança d'un geste sec sa plume sur la table alors qu'Anthony essayait de s'excuser d'une voix rieuse, ce qui gâchait tout ("Ooh allez te vexe pas pour ça! C'était une blague!"), et bondit hors de son siège pour se diriger à grands pas vers l'ouverture que masquait le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Jackie!- Reprocha Angelina.- Et après tu te plains d'être toujours en retard dans ton boulot! Franchement, t'es pas sérieuse, tu ferais mieux de finir ton devoir de Méta, comme ça tu seras tranquille apr...

- Arrête de me donner des leçons! Merde!- Cria-t-elle avant de sortir à grands pas de la salle commune.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle cessa de s'agiter et prit une profonde inspiration.

Ca y est, elle recommençait à faire son hystérique!

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'énerver pour si peu, parce que:  
1) ses amis ne méritaient pas ça.  
2) ça n'avait rien de très attirant une fille qui tirait la gueule à longueur de journée.

Les pauvres, ce n'était pas de leur faute si elle ne plaisait à personne et finissait vieille, seule, flétrie, avec pour unique compagnie son aigrie de tante Margaret dont personne n'avait voulu non plus.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire...

Elle soupira et descendit vers les escaliers d'un pas vif.

N'empêche, qu'elle donneuse de leçon l'Angie! C'était pas avec Fred qu'elle aurait du sortir mais avec Percy!  
C'était chiant quand même de se faire surveiller comme un bébé de deux ans!

Quoique, pour ce qui concernait ses devoirs elle _était_ vraiment un bébé de deux ans... Elle n'avait jamais été très sérieuse d'ailleurs, que ce soit dans le travail ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment certaines personnes faisaient pour être super ambitieuses et ultra motivées dans leurs études alors qu'elles n'avaient que 16 ou 17 ans et que la vie professionnelle semblait si lointaine. Alors elle ne foutait pas grand chose et avait des résultats moyens. Ni mauvais ni excellents, juste moyens.

Sauf en défense contre les forces du mal. Là elle se démarquait. Elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves avec Anthony, quelques serdaigles et Baachus Strode, serpentard à l'air patibulaire et quelque peu... impressionnant.

Okay, effrayant.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle emprunta un long couloir qui lui permettait d'accéder à un raccourci. Ne donnant que sur de vieilles salles de classes inutilisées depuis longtemps, il était rarement occupé et Jackie était sûre à 98% de ne croiser personne.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air froid traverser ses vêtements, son uniforme se limitant à la légère chemise blanche en coton et à la jupe noire règlementaire de l'école.

Elle se retourna et constata que l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir était cassé, expliquant l'intrusion du vent. D'un oeil morne, elle regarda le ciel gris clair, presque blanc, former une voûte écrasante et blafarde sur le paysage lugubre du parc. La lumière qui s'en détachait recouvrait les arbres dépecés de leur feuillage et le lac boueux d'une teinte grise et terne. Enfin, un blizzard épais et diffus complétait la peinture sinistre, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de…. Absolument rien. Aucune tempête, aucun orage, l'atmosphère stagnait, s'épaississait dans le décor déprimant qui s'offrait à son regard désabusé.

Joli tableau. Ca donnait vraiment envie de vivre...

Elle pivota en maugréant et se figea soudain en voyant devant elle un petit groupe d'élèves marcher dans sa direction.

Ca, c'était les 2% restant.

Et bien sûr il fallait qu'IL soit dedans...

Elle se remit en marche, le coeur battant, contente qu'ils n'aient pas vu son hésitation, avec pour idée de les ignorer complètement.  
Mais plus elle se rapprochait, mieux elle distinguait les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient quatre: trois filles et un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mis à part une personne. Et pas n'importe laquelle...

La grande, la blonde, la magnifique, la parfaite Johanna Swann.

Maintenant il traînait avec Miss Perfection. Parfait. C'était génial. Vraiment.

Johanna regardait Olivier avec adoration, son attention entièrement centrée sur lui. Il fit une réflexion qui la fit rire aux éclats, éclairant toute sa physionomie.

Son visage parfaitement ciselé s'illumina, ses yeux bleus foncés brillèrent et à cet instant elle marqua une ressemblance frappante avec la Vénus du tableau de Botticelli : dangereusement belle, mais douce et pure.

A s'en rendre malade.

Une envie de vider ses tripes sur le sol lustré du couloir prit Jackie en voyant Olivier adresser un gentil sourire à la sirène qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Ils formaient un tableau si parfait, si beau, si harmonieux. Ca en devenait écoeurant de perfection.

Non...

Perfection n'était pas le mot adéquat.

Olivier n'était pas parfait, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan mental. Pas la peine de le placer sur un piédestal, ça aurait été ridicule.

Et Jackie Stone n'était _jamais_ ridicule.

En revanche son ego devenait parfois légèrement démesuré.

Breeef.

La voix joyeuse et grr... mélodieuse de Blondie se fit entendre:

- Ah ah ah! Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi drôle Oliv'!- S'exclama elle les joues un brin rosées.

"Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi drôle Oliv'!"- Répéta une voix de greluche dans sa tête.

Mais quelle lèche-cul celle là!

Olivier se passa la main dans les cheveux et eut un petit sourire arrogant qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Ca y est, il allait se prendre pour un dieu maintenant.

Et puis... "Drôle"? Franchement?

Apparemment il ne lui avait pas encore fait sa mythique blague "Quelle différence y a-t-il entre un Brossdur et un balai à chiottes?"

Oui bon. Elle même avait manqué de s'étouffer de rire avec sa Bièreaubeurre quand il lui avait racon...

Minute. On rembobine. "Oliv'"?

Elle l'appelait "Oliv'" et il ne disait rien? Il ne protestait pas? Il ne grognait pas? Il n'allait pas bouder dans un coin sous prétexte qu'il "en avait assez que tout le monde adore se moquer de lui à tout bout de champs"? Alors qu'il lui avait fait tout un fromage quand elle l'avait surnommé Oli?

Nom de dieu. Il allait payer.

Elle redressa le menton et s'avança à pas furieux vers le petit groupe en jetant à Olivier des regards meurtriers.

Il était entouré de Blondie et du garçon inconnu, et marchait avec un curieux mélange de nonchalance et de force, l'air décontracté et amical. Comme toujours. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise blanche et défait le noeud de sa cravate, lui donnant un air négligé qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui allait très bien.

Oui bon, il était carrément sexy. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués vers l'arrière, mais pas exagérément pour laisser du volume et son teint pâle n'amputait rien à son charme, lui donnant un air plus sérieux que d'habitude. Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres et son regard sombre n'avait pas encore aperçu sa présence...

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

Et se tendit imperceptiblement. Ce qui passa inaperçu auprès de ses compagnons mais pas de Jackie qui eut un ricanement intérieur.

Alors qu'elle commençait à les dépasser sans même leur adresser un mot, elle eut une soudaine et incontrôlable envie de le provoquer.

- Alors Olivier, on ne dit plus bonjour?- L'apostropha-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

Il s'arrêta, ainsi que ses "amis", et se tourna vers elle avec une expression légèrement contrite, qu'il effaça cependant rapidement.

- Mais si. Je te l'ai dit ce matin.

Elle le dévisagea une seconde d'un air furibond, agacée de ne constater aucune trace de gêne dans son attitude.  
Au contraire, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux bien que le reste de son visage restât impassible. Comme si la voir énervée était un divertissement. Un _jeu._ Il l'ignorait complètement, se montrait distant, désagréable, voire détestable avec elle pendant toute une semaine et ça _l'amusait_?  
Et bien non, foi de Stone, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement!

Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite et lui fit un sourire bien hypocrite.

- Je vois que tu continues de te faire passer pour quelqu'un de sympa et ouvert aux autres. - Lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons.- Arrête d'essayer Olivier, tu te fais du mal.

Johanna émit une exclamation choquée.

- Jackie! Qu'est ce qui te prend?- Demanda-t-elle l'air incrédule en posant sa main parfaitement manucurée sur l'avant bras d'Olivier.

Euh... Youhou? C'était quoi ça? Depuis quand ils étaient si proches? Et depuis quand ils se parlaient d'ailleurs?

- Toi ça va! On t'a rien demandé!- S'énerva Jackie.

Olivier détourna la tête dans un soupir excédé, puis dit aux autres de continuer sans lui, avant d'agripper le bras de Jackie et de la traîner dans la direction opposée.

- Lâche moi!- S'indigna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

- Non. On va parler. -Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il ne relâcha sa poigne qu'une fois arrivés dans une espèce de petite alcôve sombre.

Elle massa son poignet légèrement endolori - c'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte ce malade!- et le défia du regard. Elle le défiait de rire d'elle, de dire qu'elle était ridicule ou pathétique de se vexer pour si peu, de prétendre qu'il n'avait rien changé dans son attitude. Elle savait qu'elle passait pour une fille capricieuse qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Elle savait tout ça! Mais bon sang ça la rendait malade de ne plus lui parler et d'être ignorée constamment!

Il la regardait cependant d'un air sérieux, quoique légèrement énervé aussi, et son visage ne comportait aucune trace de moquerie.

- Bon. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? - Demanda-t-il enfin, les sourcils froncés.

Elle eut une exclamation incrédule, presque choquée.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il y a"? Tu te fous de moi là! Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire comme si tu ne savais pas quel était le problème!

- Il n'y aucun problème entre nous Jackie...- Soupira-t-il d'un air fatigué en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle tapa du pied avec impatience.

- Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, merde! Tu m'ignores depuis cette foutue dispute avec Katie et tu dis qu'il n'y a aucun soucis?

- Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui m'ignores!- Répliqua-t-il l'air à moitié amusé, à moitié éberlué par sa mauvaise foi.- Tu fais ta petite reine des glaces depuis une semaine et c'est moi que tu accuses?

- JE fais ma reine des glaces?! - Répéta furieusement Jackie, n'appréciant pas le mépris évident qu'il avait mis dans sa remarque.- Mais remet toi en question mon pauvre, si je t'ignore c'est parce que tu es toujours froid et désagréable! C'est le seul comportement que tu sais adopter avec moi!

Les lèvres pincées, il détourna la tête un bref instant l'air énervé, puis lui refit face avant d'hausser les épaules avec négligence.

- Peut être que tu le mérites.- Répliqua-t-il d'un ton étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence et le reproche.

Vexée par son ton et par son accusation - injuste qui plus est - elle continua d'un ton agressif:

- Je le "mérite". Alors ça c'est le comble... Tu te prends pour qui pour me faire la morale? Hein? Alors que c'est TOI qui as tout commencé! Toi, sur le terrain en étant désagréable et encore toi, en me parlant comme à un chien ou en m'évitant comme la peste pendant toute la semaine.

Dire qu'elle était en colère était un euphémisme. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage.  
Elle avait envie de pleurer aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle ne comprenait pas son indifférence. Et le fait de ne pas comprendre lui donnait une insupportable sensation d'impuissance. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point ça la touchait.

Il souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Ok Jackie, c'est bon. T'es énervée et t'es en train de faire ton hystérique. J'ai pas besoin de ça. Viens me parler quand tu seras calmée.

Sur ces charmantes paroles, il pivota et commença à s'éloigner de l'alcôve, les épaules tendues. Et bah, il manquait de culot celui là! Estomaquée. Elle était estomaquée.

- Je fais mon hystérique? JE FAIS MON HYSTERIQUE?!!

_Oui Jackie, et là t'as l'air d'une vraie barge, alors s'il te plaît, CALME TOI!_

La gorge sèche et les membres tremblants, elle cria dans une dernière tentative de provocation. Sa dernière chance.

- Mais dis moi Olivier, qu'est ce que foutait ta mère quand t'étais gamin? Elle était trop paresseuse pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ou c'était toi qui étais trop con pour les assimiler correctement?

Ok, elle l'admettait, c'était un coup bas.

Mais si Jackie avait bien appris une chose durant sa courte vie, c'était que pour faire sortir un homme de ses gonds, il suffisait en général d'une remarque. Très simple.

Mentionner sa mère dans la discussion.

L'insulter si on avait du cran.

Ou si on était suicidaire. Au choix.

Mais ce fut surtout avec une satisfaction malsaine que Jackie le vit perdre son calme.

Il se figea et se tourna vers elle. Ses lèvres avaient blêmi, et sous la teinte déjà pâle de son visage, elle put voir le sang se retirer peu à peu pour affluer au coeur.

Il la rejoignit en quelques pas vifs, ses traits animés d'une telle fureur qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul et heurta le mur situé derrière elle.  
L'agrippant par les bras, il la plaqua violement contre la paroi froide et une étincelle sauvage dans les yeux, il assena d'une voix que la colère faisait trembler:

- Espèce de petite... - Il retint l'insulte qui pendait à ses lèvres et reprit avec hargne.- Si tu m'ignores c'est parce que j'ai refusé de te dire pourquoi Katie et moi on s'était disputé. Et ça, t'as pas pu le supporter. Le problème Jackie, c'est que tu te prends pour une petite princesse persuadée que le monde entier doit obéir à ses ordres. Une vraie petite fille pourrie gâtée qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas...

Il parlait à une vitesse effarante et au fur et à mesure qu'il proférait ses blâmes, l'envie de pleurer de Jackie se mua en rage : Elle se dégagea de son emprise et tenta de le gifler mais il lui agrippa le poignet avant que sa main ne s'abatte sur sa joue.

Encore un peu étonnée par ce qu'elle avait failli faire (elle qui avait toujours trouvé que les gifles étaient un geste réservé aux filles qui se donnaient un genre de petite sainte blessée dans leur vertu!), elle dégagea brutalement sa main de sa poigne et lui jeta un regard féroce.

- Vas te faire foutre Olivier! - Explosa-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère.

Elle tenta de quitter l'alcôve à son tour mais Olivier la retint par les coudes et plaqua ses deux bras contre le mur, de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il pencha la tête vers elle, la nuque courbée en avant et ses beaux traits figés dans une expression provocatrice.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible... Tu détestes ça hein?- Chuchota-t-il tout en approchant son visage du sien, sa voix grave prenant des accents à la fois moqueurs et involontairement sensuels.- Tu détestes qu'on te prenne pour une gamine... Désolé pour toi, mais c'est exactement ce que tu es, une pauvre et ridicule gamine. Capricieuse qui plus est.

Il se redressa avec un insupportable petit sourire triomphant. Elle lui lança un regard froid et redressa fièrement le menton.

- C'est pas un petit merdeux dans ton genre qui va m'apprendre la vie. Tu veux être con et froid c'est ton problème, mais n'essaie pas de me donner de leçons sur la bonne éducation ou sur le comportement que je devrais adopter, tu te rendrais ridicule.

Estimant que la conversation était enfin close, elle tira sur ses bras, montrant qu'elle attendait qu'il les relâche. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Exaspérée, elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa ses prunelles narquoises.

- Lâche moi sinon je...- Fulmina-t-elle.

Il la toisa d'un oeil moqueur.

- Sinon quoi? Qu'est ce que tu feras?

N'ayant ni sa baguette, ni une force herculéenne sous la main, elle ravala à contrecoeur ses menaces. Se bornant à lui lancer un regard farouche, elle se rappuya contre le mur et se décida à attendre qu'il se lasse. Parce qu'il allait se lasser. N'est ce pas?

Apparemment non, puisqu'il restait dans la même position et la regardait fixement.

Regard insondable, visage sérieux et impassible. Mister Insensible était revenu. Génial, il lui avait manqué celui là.

Elle souffla, exaspérée par son petit manège.

- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes peut être?- Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Franchement? - Il lui fit un sourire en coin, moqueur, et pencha la tête vers elle, l'enveloppant de son odeur musquée. - Oui.

Ebahie par son culot, elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, temps durant lequel elle eut l'impression que ses poumons se gonflaient peu à peu d'indignation, puis, se ressaisissant, elle riposta d'un ton ironique:

- Tu penses vraiment qu'une "petite princesse" vaniteuse va se laisser impressionner par un pauvre type handicapé du sentiment et trop renfermé sur lui même? Ah! - Elle fit mine de trouver la situation extrêmement drôle, puis continua d'un ton condescendant. - Tu rêves chéri.

Pitié... Elle ne venait quand même pas de l'appeler _chéri_?

Saleté de lapsus! Elle voulait dire chacal.

Cependant, si le terme l'avait choqué, Olivier n'en montra rien. Trop occupé à la foudroyer du regard sans doute.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi extraverti que toi Jackie.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis extravertie, c'est toi qui te comportes en asocial, nuance.

L'air menaçant, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle sa poitrine.

- En asocial, vraiment? - Répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ouais. Pourquoi, t'as besoin que je te fasse un dessin?- Répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, refusant de se laisser intimider.

Il pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, l'air furieux l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe elle même le contact.

Après avoir passé une semaine sans lui parler ou l'approcher à moins de cent mètres de distance, Jackie ne put s'empêcher de le détailler maintenant qu'il se tenait si près d'elle. Son visage un peu creusé et composé en une expression sérieuse, ses cheveux bruns coupés courts mais pas trop afin de pouvoir les coiffer en arrière, ses yeux sombres brillant dans la mi-obscurité, son nez fin qu'elle savait légèrement busqué, ses lèvres bien proportionnées qui se pinçaient et son cou mince mais athlétique que dévoilait le col entrouvert de sa chemise, il était particulièrement... beau, excitant, désirable.

Sa chaleur, le parfum qu'il dégageait -aura envoûtante- l'enveloppaient toute entière, annihilant sa raison et transperçant sa peau, ses muscles, son sang, pour s'infiltrer au plus profond d'elle même, dans ses cellules, ses neurones et toutes les molécules de son corps.

Elle se força à ne rien laisser paraître, ses yeux fustigeant ceux, ébènes, d'Olivier mais le coeur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Et lui la fixait toujours. Ses prunelles ne se détachaient pas d'elle, pas une seule seconde, ne lui accordant aucun instant de répit, de relâchement, cherchant la faille, la volonté qui se pliait, sans la trouver. Ou la trouvant peut être.

Elle ne savait plus.

Elle eut soudain l'horrible, la terrifiante impression d'avoir commis une erreur, d'avoir été trop transparente, d'avoir trop montré.

Une sorte de spasme de terreur la prit à l'estomac. Paniquée, elle fit un mouvement pour partir mais Olivier se colla brusquement contre elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Le visage à quelques millimètres du sien, elle sentit son souffle chaud balayer ses lèvres.

- Où tu vas comme ça?- Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Fébrile, chamboulée, elle prit quelques secondes avant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

- Loin de toi.

Avec une pointe de défi, il la regarda droit dans les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, puis très lentement, il se mit à parcourir son visage. Son regard, toujours aussi indéchiffrable, s'attarda longtemps sur des détails - la courbe étirée de ses sourcils, l'arête longue et fine de son nez, ces pommettes rondes - puis tomba, brusquement, comme attiré malgré lui, sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses avants bras alors que son regard faisait l'aller-retour entre ses yeux et sa bouche.

Soudain, une de ses mains descendit le long de son avant bras, faisant frissonner Jackie, se glissa dans le bas de son dos qu'il caressa légèrement avant de la plaquer encore plus contre lui, son bassin pressant le sien. Un désir étouffant s'empara d'elle, répandant son fluide électrisant dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, jusqu'à ses doigts qui n'aspiraient qu'à une chose: le toucher lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux dans une tentative désespérée de se reprendre.

Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas le contact.

Mais, quand elle s'était imaginée qu'il l'embrasserait, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il la traiterait de sale gamine pourrie jusqu'à la moelle juste avant...

Le traiter de petit merdeux n'était pas non plus dans ses plans.

Avant.

Maintenant, elle avait tendance à penser qu'il méritait largement ce qualificatif.

Pourtant, il était là, plaqué contre elle, le souffle court et elle ne se sentait absolument pas la force de le repousser. Il glissa sa main droite jusqu'à sa taille, la fit remonter lascivement le long de sa hanche, geste qu'il lui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur, et alors que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, le son d'une énorme caisse que l'on fit tomber par terre leur parvint brutalement.

Ils sursautèrent, puis Olivier s'éloigna brusquement, laissant Jackie les bras pendant, encore sous le choc de ses gestes, immobile contre le mur froid, raide comme une statue.

Il pencha la tête hors du renfoncement dans lequel ils se trouvaient et regarda dans le couloir afin de savoir qui était à l'origine du bruit.

- C'est Rusard qui répare la fenêtre.- L'informa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Il croisa son regard.

Puis se détourna aussitôt. Plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, il souffla et fixa le sol d'un air sombre. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger sans pour autant saisir ses paroles. Il semblait furieux contre lui même et Jackie eut soudain la nette impression que ses marmonnements indistincts étaient en réalité des insultes pour lui même.

Il se maudissait. Il regrettait déjà.

Honteuse de cette faiblesse qui l'avait fait flancher, elle haït subitement cette force qui la poussait vers lui et dont elle ne saisissait ni l'origine ni la nature.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

- Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer. - Déclara-t-il d'un ton intransigeant.

Elle s'attendait à cette réponse et décida de réagir avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Avec la sensation qu'une main de fer lui sanglait l'estomac, elle s'approcha de lui, un sourire mauvais, légèrement tordu, incurvant ses lèvres.

Une fois en face de lui, elle fit descendre son doigt le long de son torse, dans un geste plus accusatoire que sensuel.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai. - Dit-elle en faisant mine de se souvenir.- Tu détestes les sales gosses capricieuses.

Elle lui offrit un sourire ironique avant de retirer sa main.

Un éclair de colère mêlé de culpabilité traversa ses yeux. Il se tendit et dit dans un souffle:

- Laisse tomber Jackie. Ca vaudrait mieux.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et sans plus de cérémonie quitta l'alcôve, témoin muet de leur penchant avorté.

Une fois seule, Jackie s'appuya contre le mur, trop choquée pour réfléchir correctement, inspira un grand coup puis partit à son tour dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Olivier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, jour de Halloween, Jackie se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle resta dans son lit plusieurs minutes, allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond de la chambre encore baignée dans l'obscurité et se repassant les évènements de la veille dans la tête.

« Incompréhensible » était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Cette hargne, ces critiques blessantes... Une phrase lui revint subitement en mémoire, "la dispute alimente la dispute et engloutit ceux qui s'y plongent.".

C'était exactement ça. Ils s'étaient laissés emporter, submergés, noyés par la colère, les mots et le ressentiment. Elle pour une affection qu'elle savait non réciproque, et lui... Mystère. Etait ce vraiment dû à son attitude de "gamine capricieuse"? Etait ce réellement un caprice de vouloir le connaître? Ou avait il une autre raison qu'il préférait taire?

Et après... Après il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, l'avait rendu dingue en se collant à elle et avait failli l'embrasser.

_Failli_, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le terme avait une connotation positive ou négative. En temps normal elle aurait été ravie, elle aurait exulté, mais là, après toutes les vacheries qu'ils s'étaient balancés à la figure... Elle se sentait surtout mal à l'aise.

Dix minutes plus tard, Angelina se leva en lui lançant un "salut" froid et entra aussitôt dans la salle de bain sans lui adresser un regard. Son éclat de la veille lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle s'était comportée en harpie avec Angelina et Anthony.

Une fois préparées, les trois amis descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle, où Olivier et Jackie s'ignorèrent superbement, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Ils allèrent en cours et la journée se passa tranquillement. Jusqu'au soir...

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été insupportable cette semaine. J'étais juste... un peu sur les nerfs. Mais j'ai pas été sympa avec vous et je le regrette.

Petit silence de réflexion qui avait pour seul but de la stresser, puis:

- Hum... Il manque quelque chose... Tu crois pas Angie?- Dit la voix songeuse d'Anthony qui se tapotait le doigt contre le menton.

- Tout à fait mon cher.- Répliqua Angelina, sans pitié.- Dis le!

Jackie hésita. Jackson, Katie, Anthony et Angelina se tenait en face d'elle dans la salle commune, les bras croisés avec des airs de juge intransigeant sur le visage.

- Mais...

- Tut! Tu le dis ou on s'en va!

- Je... Okay...- Elle soupira puis récita d'une voix boudeuse.- Je ne vous hurlerai plus jamais dessus sans raison, je vais arrêter de faire mon hystérique et ma... -le mot eut du mal à franchir ses lèvres- _gamine._

Jackson haussa un sourcil.

- Ah oui! Et la prochaine fois que je serais énervée, je ne passerais pas mes nerfs sur vous mais sur la personne à qui j'en veux.

Ca, en l'occurrence, elle l'avait fait. Sauf que personne n'était au courant.

Inutile de se ridiculiser davantage.

Complètement détendus, ses "amis" lui firent tous un grand sourire satisfait, légèrement machiavélique, et se mirent à parler joyeusement de leurs vacances.

Au bout d'une demi heure de bavardage, Katie et Angelina la tirèrent par le bras et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir afin qu'elle se prépare dignement pour le festin de Halloween.

Pas très motivée, Jackie choisit les premières affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main : un jean et un pull noir à manche longue.

Angelina la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Ouah ! Et qui tu veux impressionner comme ça ?

Elle se sentit rougir, jura dans sa barbe, puis contempla ses propres vêtements avec surprise.

- Mais personne ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Bah. T'as vu le décolleté que t'as ? - Intervint Katie en souriant.- C'est bien joué ma petite, j'suis fière de toi !

Jackie lui lança un regard mortifié et commença à retirer son haut.

- Mais... NON ! Garde le ! Ca te va bien, je te le jure! Et puis on n'a pas le temps de toute manière.- S'exclama Katie l'air exaspéré.

Jackie râla un peu, puis enfila avec résignation ses bottes noires à talons, rafraîchit son maquillage, rajouta un trait d'eye liner (c'était tout de même Halloween!), fit un peu bouffer ses longs cheveux bruns et suivit ses amies qui descendaient dans la salle commune où se trouvait Anthony et Jackson. Ils partirent tous en direction de la Grande Salle.

Sur le chemin, Angelina la questionna avec curiosité.

- Alors... Contre qui tu étais énervée?

Elle l'observa avec hésitation, puis décida de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ni à Katie, ni à Jackson, ni à Angie. C'était juste trop... bizarre. Et intime.

- Contre personne.

- Oh allez! T'as eu l'air d'une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser pendant toute la semaine! Pourquoi? C'est Charles?

- Hein? Non! Rien à voir, c'est pas Charles. C'est... - Elle se creusa les méninges pour trouver une excuse plausible.- ... Les serpentards. Ils me foutent la pression constamment depuis presque un mois et au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre. C'est tout.

- Ah. Oui c'est normal je comprends...- Approuva Angelina d'une petite voix.

Jackie coula un regard vers elle. C'était étrange...

- Eh mais... Je rêve ou t'es déçue?

Angelina s'empourpra.

- Non! Mais c'est juste que je m'étais dit qu'il y avait peut être un garçon la dessous alors... Tu me connais, tu sais que j'aime vivre par procuration.- Finit elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Jackie de rougir. Elle éluda avec grâce et finesse ("Ah. Euh... Wouah! T'as entendu parler de la nouvelle réforme du ministère sur les Aurors? Fou non?") et ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles en discutant joyeusement : Jackie assise en bout de table à côté de Katie, elle même à droite de Jackson et en face Anthony et Angelina.

La Grande Salle était, comme d'habitude, superbe. Des centaines de citrouilles flottaient dans les airs et dans les coins, de fausses toiles d'araignées s'effilaient sur les parois en pierre. Les draperies, représentant habituellement les quatre maisons, avaient été ensorcelées dans les tons noir et orange. Elles étaient suspendues au plafond et pendaient jusqu'au sol, lui rappelant les colonnes d'une ancienne mosquée impressionnante qu'elle avait visité en Espagne: la mezquita de Cordoba.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle observa distraitement les élèves de sa table. Tous de bonne humeur, insouciants, parlant fort et joyeusement.

Sauf un. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que cette personne était Olivier. Assis en face de Jackson, il était affalé sur sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière la tête (visiblement sa position préférée) et regardait droit devant lui, dans le vide, une ride soucieuse sur le front.

Tirée de ses rêveries sur les tapas, l'esprit Andalous, le flamenco et autres bienfaits espagnols, Jackie se renfrogna et se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette vide.

Waw! Ca devait coûter cher quand même, toute cette vaisselle en or... Où Dumbledore trouvait-il l'argent?

Hum... Bonne question. Il était peut être trafiquant de chaudron dans sa double vie.

Quoi?

Tout. Etait. Possible. C'était la première règle qu'un Auror devait savoir. _Ne jamais se fier aux apparences._

Jackie lança un regard soupçonneux au directeur et au même instant aperçut Johanna assise derrière elle à la table des Serdaigles. Elle riait avec ses amis.

Elle repensa subitement au regard d'Olivier. Elle se tourna vers lui et comprit que ce qu'il fixait depuis toute à l'heure n'était pas le vide, mais en fait Miss Perfection 1992.

Troublée, elle lâcha ses couverts qui tombèrent brutalement sur son assiette, faisant sursauter ses amis.

- Désolée...

Elle leur décocha un grand sourire innocent après avoir récupéré sa fourchette, intérieurement étonnée de la nonchalance dont elle faisait preuve, et n'accorda pas un regard à Olivier.

Très bien, puisque c'était comme ça, puisqu'il admirait Johanna et se foutait complètement d'elle, elle se comporterait en vraie reine des glaces avec lui.

_Mon dieu, quel orgueil... C'est très mauvais pour le coeur tout ça._

Peut être, mais pour l'instant elle préférait conserver sa fierté intacte, merci!

_Eh! Après tout, ça peut arriver à tout le monde un petit coup de sang..._

Bien sûr! Mais est ce que c'était une raison pour se laisser faire?

Un coup de coude d'Anthony la tira de ses pensées.

- Allô?! Il est beau le ciel dans ton monde?- Fit son voisin en la faisant sursauter (et accessoirement, en lui perçant un tympan).

Bon, peut être pas si nonchalante que ça...

- Eeerf, pas vraiment non...

- M'enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça me surprenne... T'es tout le temps dans les vaps!- Se moqua Anthony.

- T'exagères... Peut être que j'ai pas envie de t'écouter tout simplement?- Insinua-t-elle avec un petit sourire candide.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ouais c'est ça, comme si t'étais pas en extase devant mon talent oratoire...- Elle pouffa de rire.- Bref. Il paraît que t'as invité les filles chez toi pour les vacances?

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Jackson intervint avec un air désolé.

- Ouais. D'ailleurs je me demandais... Comment tu vas faire pour survivre sans me voir pendant deux semaines?

Elle roula des yeux en souriant et prit une voix monocorde, comme si elle récitait un texte appris par coeur.

- Je sais pas Jackson, la vie est si fade sans toi. Ca va être tellement dur de ne plus avoir ces passionnantes discutions sur les révoltes de harpies aux Pays Bas, ou ces supers soirées passées à te regarder te goinfrer de patacitrouilles ou... Eeh mais t'es malade!!!

Elle esquiva juste à temps la fourchette envoyée par Jackson.

- Je te signale que j'ai toujours eu une classe innée quand je mangeais!- Rétorqua-t-il en pointant son doigt sur elle.

- Tiens? Je ne savais pas que balancer ses couverts sur les gens faisait partie des bonnes manières? Commenta Angelina.

Jackson prit un air boudeur.

Les _bonnes manières_? Tiens tiens, ça lui rappelait quelque chose...  
Et si...

- C'est pas grave Jacksounet. Olivier te donnera des cours, il est tellement doué pour ces choses là...- Fit Jackie en insistant bien sur le "tellement".

Le concerné tressaillit et tourna la tête vers elle. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement auquel elle répondit par un air incroyablement innocent.

- Non?- Insista-t-elle à l'adresse d'Olivier.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis, les dents serrées, il grinça un "Si" de mauvaise grâce et personne ne remarqua le sous entendu.

Jackie 1- Olivier 0.

- T'as oublié les parties de Batailles explosives où il se fait tout le temps, inévitablement, immanquablement, _à chaque fois_, brûler les sourcils...- Rajouta Katie en regardant Jackson avec un air blasé.

Ils continuèrent tous de le taquiner, faisant bouder le concerné.

- Tout le monde est contre moi.

- Mais non, mais non, on t'adore tu le sais bien. - Eluda Anthony avec un geste négligé de la main.- Dooonc, pour en revenir au sujet, on peut connaître la raison de ce rejet contre nous, pauvres mâles dont personne ne veut?

Katie se trémoussa sur sa chaise avec un air gêné (sûrement le "dont personne ne veut" qui la démangeait).

- Oh tu sais, une envie comme ça...- Répliqua Jackie en haussant prétentieusement les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Ah ouais, je vois le genre, un _caprice_ quoi.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Olivier qui venait de parler.

Sourire provoquant, pose nonchalante, lueur victorieuse dans les yeux. La panoplie du parfait petit emmerdeur.

Du petit emmerdeur sacrément sexy pour le coup.

Mais elle s'en foutait! N'est ce pas?

Le coude sur le dossier de sa chaise, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Non?- Insista-t-il en imitant parfaitement l'attitude de Jackie tout à l'heure.

Quel ...  
Bon elle le méritait.

- Moui.- Marmonna-t-elle à contrecoeur alors que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient.

Etonnament elle trouvait un petit côté excitant à ces petites piques.

C'était officiel : elle devenait masochiste.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Provocateur pour l'un, agacé pour l'autre. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et, se dépêchant d'assurer à ses amis qu'elle plaisantait, expliqua que ses parents n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée qu'elle invite des garçons à dormir chez elle. Olivier, quant à lui, retourna d'un air pensif à l'examen de sa nourriture.

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est: pourquoi Olivier fait la gueule depuis le début du repas?- Demanda soudainement Katie d'un ton inquisiteur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné qui leva la tête et prit un air étonné.

- Je ne fais pas la gueule! Tout va bien.

- C'est ça ouais...

- Tu verrais la tronche que tu tires, tu dirais pas la même chose!

- Tout va bien mon cul!- S'exclama Katie. - T'as à peine ouvert la bouche de tout le dîner! Même pas une seule allusion au Quidditch! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Il roula des yeux.

- Rien je te dis...

- T'es malade?

- Le dîner te plaît pas?

- L'entraînement s'est mal passé?

- Ah non, ça peut pas être ça! - Intervint précipitamment Katie. - On a tellement bien joué qu'on pourrait écraser les Frelons en moins de cinq minutes de match!

- Allez dis nous ce qui va pas, Olivier adoré de notre coeur...- Le poussa Angelina avec un sourire taquin.- Pourquoi est ce qu'on dirait que t'as vu Rogue batifoler avec Rusard?

Tout le monde grimaça. Puis Jackie décida d'apporter son petit grain de sel. Elle appuya ses deux coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées en lui offrant un regard coquin.

- Mais oui, pourquoi tu te comportes comme un petit garçon _pourri gâté..._ _Oliv'_?

Il cilla. Ouch, deux piques pour le prix d'une! Ca fait mal Olivier?

Jubilant intérieurement, elle se permit un petit rire. Ne pas oublier le rire mauvais, ça l'énerverait encore plus.

Waw, depuis quand elle était aussi rancunière?

_Euh... Depuis toujours?_

Une lueur moqueuse apparut dans les yeux du beau brun, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais pas... - Il s'étira lentement, feignant l'indifférence. - Faut croire que j'ai été influencé par certaines personnes...

Il lui décocha un sourire sulfureux et se ravachit avec nonchalance sur sa chaise.

Elle tenta de lui envoyer un regard meurtrier mais son cerveau s'était momentanément déconnecté quand Olivier s'était étiré lascivement. Ca devrait pas être permis d'être si beau...

Pestant contre elle même, elle détourna la tête et but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

Ce fut au tour de Jackson de s'y mettre:

- Si si, y a un truc qui cloche! Déjà hier soir, quand t'es allé te coucher tu faisais la gueule. J'ai cru que t'avais perdu ton balai tellement t'étais mal!

L'ambiance devint brutalement pesante. Elle se figea.

- Ta gueule Jackson!- Siffla Olivier, soudainement furieux.- Je vais bien. Tout va très bien. Compris?

Interloqué, Jackson hocha la tête et les autres l'imitèrent, déçus de ne pas connaître le mystérieux mal être d'Olivier.

Sentant le regard d'Olivier fixé sur elle, elle garda les yeux baissés et observa nerveusement ses mains fébriles. Puis, poussée par la curiosité, elle releva vivement les yeux et rencontra immédiatement son regard. L'agacement et l'agitation de circonstance y étaient inscrits, mais mêlé à ça, il y avait aussi... de la frustration? Elle sentit son coeur cogner étrangement fort contre sa poitrine et se retourna prestement vers ses amis qui continuaient de se taquiner. Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air et tenta de se calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle en masse. Jackie qui n'attendait que ça, s'éjecta brusquement de son banc comme si on l'avait brûlé, s'attirant les regards perplexes de tout le monde (même d'Olivier ce qui voulait tout dire). Se sentant légèrement étourdie, elle prit son verre et le vida d'un trait avant de suivre ses amis qui partaient.

Ils suivirent la masse d'élèves qui se pressait à une vitesse d'escargot dans le couloir du premier étage. Jackie, qui se trouva compressée entre Jackson et Angela, eut de nouveau une sensation de vertige, mais bien plus forte que la précédente. Le mouvement de foule s'arrêta complètement.

Elle vit Katie devant elle soupirer et taper du pied.

- Mais qu'est qu'ils foutent? Eh oh! Avancez là, on n'a pas toute la nuit!

Anthony lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle se mit à rire, les joues légèrement plus roses.

Un murmure continu se propagea, ponctué des quelques exclamations choquées. Mais Jackie n'y prêta aucune attention, sentant les vertiges et des nausées venir par à coup, et se concentra pour ne pas vomir son dîner dans les cheveux de Katie. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Elle n'était pas du genre claustrophobe pourtant! Ni agoraphobe. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été phobique de quoi que ce soit!  
Des bouffées de chaleur firent place aux nausées. Elle s'accrocha plus fermement au bras Jackson qui n'avait aucune idée de son état et tendait le coup pour voir ce qui bloquait tout le monde.

- Oh bordel!- S'exclamèrent soudainement Katie et Anthony d'une même voix.

- Jackson... - Souffla Jackie d'une voix faible.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?- Demanda Jackson à Anthony.

- C'est Miss Teigne... Elle a été attaquée... Il y a du sang je crois...- Expliqua Anthony d'une voix hésitante.

- Quoi??

- Jackson...

- Poussez vous! Laissez moi passer, je suis préfet en chef! Je suis préfet en chef je vous dis!- S'écria la voix autoritaire de Percy Weasley.

Jackie sentit une main la pousser violemment vers l'arrière et vit l'aîné des Weasley la dépasser en jouant des coudes. Elle se sentit propulsée contre les personnes derrière elle et bascula vers le sol. Plusieurs personnes la rattrapèrent à temps et la remirent sur ses pieds.

- Eh! Fais un peu attention Weasley! - Fit la voix énervée d'Olivier, juste au dessus d'elle.

Il marmonna un "gros con" dans sa barbe, ce qui la fit sourire.

Les vertiges reprirent et ses jambes flageolèrent. Alors qu'elle se sentait glisser, deux mains la soutinrent par les coudes.

- Jackie ça va pas? - Demanda Olivier.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait l'étrange impression que sa voix venait de très loin, comme si une bulle l'isolait de l'extérieur. Les bruits de la foule étaient atténués, voilés, transformés en un doux chuchotis lent et continu, puis brusquement, le voile se brisait et les sons explosaient dans ses tympans, démultipliés, provoquant un véritable étourdissement.

Olivier lui secoua l'épaule doucement.

- Jackie?

- Je... je ne me sens pas très bien.- Parvint-elle à articuler les yeux toujours fermés.

Il serra plus fermement sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte du couloir? - Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais son souffle lui manqua. Il lui secoua l'épaule un peu plus fort.- Tu veux qu'on sorte? Jackie, réponds moi. - Devant son mutisme (forcé) il soupira.- Bon.

Un bras passa sous ses genoux, un autre sous son dos et elle se sentit soulevée avec précaution. Olivier et elle firent demi tour, s'éloignant difficilement de l'attroupement autour de Miss Teigne. Son preux chevalier fut d'ailleurs obligé de pousser plusieurs personnes afin de pouvoir passer.

- Tu vois pas que tu nous emmerdes là? T'as qu'à attendre, comme tout le monde!- Fit une voix agacée.

- Et toi Ducon, tu vois pas que j'ai une fille évanouie dans les bras là? Si? Alors ferme ta gueule et laisse moi passer.- S'énerva Olivier.

Woaw. C'est qu'il était légèrement stressé le petit Olivier... C'était pour elle? Oooh... Trop chou.

Après s'être donnée une claque mentale, Jackie sentit qu'il passait sa main sur sa tête pour la protéger des coudes, bras et autres chocs possibles et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

Mais bon c'était sûrement à cause de son malaise. Elle était juste en plein délire. Point. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais dit qu'il était "chou".

D'ailleurs Olivier n'était pas chou.

On disait des bébés et des petits lapins qu'ils étaient chou.

Olivier Dubois était sexuel.

Oula... Elle venait vraiment de penser ce qu'elle venait de penser? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait nom d'un chien?!

Il réussit à les extirper de la cohue et s'éloigna du couloir engorgé tandis que ses tremblements se calmaient.

- Tu peux me laisser ici.- Dit elle la gorge sèche.- Ca va mieux, merci.

Il acquiesça et la posa doucement par terre. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle s'appuya contre le mur et respira précautionneusement tout en le regardant. Il s'était éloigné d'elle d'un bon mètre mais semblait prêt à la rattraper si elle refaisait un malaise. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahit, répandant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

A moins que ce ne soit la fièvre. Pas impossible non plus.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua avec effroi qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser et décroiser ses mains depuis une bonne minute. Elle cessa immédiatement. Olivier, lui, se tenait en plein milieu du couloir, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, et la regardait d'un air pensif. Jackie se demandait même si il la voyait vraiment. Il avait le regard des myopes lorsqu'ils ne portent pas de lunettes, un peu absent, ailleurs, peut être tourné vers l'intérieur, vers ses propres pensées.

Il ouvrit la bouche, semblant prêt à dire quelque chose, hésita, puis la referma.

- J'ai été un gros con, - Dit il finalement - je suis désolé.

Stupéfaite, s'attendant à tout sauf à des excuses, elle fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Prenant son silence pour du ressentiment, il continua:

- J'aurais pas du te traiter de gamine capricieuse, ni de petite princesse égoïste, ou... - Il eut une grimace - ... d'hystérique. Je sais bien que t'es pas comme ça... Quoique, pour le dernier c'est pas entièrement faux, t'es souvent hystérique. - Il croisa son regard blasé et se reprit immédiatement.- Mais ça me plaît hein! Je trouve ça... euh... original!

Ca lui _plaisait_? Est ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait de plaisant dans le fait d'être une folle psychotique?

- Bref, j'étais énervé contre toi et...

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'en voulais?

Sa voix lui parut étrangement éraillée, elle s'éclaircit la gorge en attendant la réponse d'Olivier qui sembla réticent à la lui donner.

- Parce que... - Il détourna les yeux en soupirant. - Ecoute, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des choses sur moi que tu ne sauras jamais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer:

- T'avais raison, je suis un vrai asocial pour certaines... choses. Mais ce sont des histoires qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Et si je t'en voulais, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vois mieux que les autres les euh... trucs qui me concernent. T'es perspicace.

Ouais bah en attendant, entre les "choses", les "histoires" et les "trucs" sur lui, y avait pas de risques qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit...

- Mais bon, c'est pas une raison.- Conclut il.

- Il suffit de le dire quand tu trouves que je suis trop indiscrète.- Commença-t-elle, la voix toujours rauque, presque rocailleuse.- Je sais que j'ai parfois tendance à... eerf... mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais on se connaît pas très bien, alors c'est normal que je te pose des questions pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle hésita un bref instant puis continua d'une voix un peu déconcertée:

- Tu sais... J'ai rien découvert sur toi. Rien du tout. Aucun secret, aucun dossier compromettant. Mis à part le fait que t'as vraiment un caractère de merde parfois.- Petit sourire taquin pour se faire pardonner.- Mais bon, je doute que ça compte.

Et il y avait eu le regard torturé aussi. Sur le terrain. Elle était quasiment sûre d'avoir compris un truc à ce moment là...  
En revanche, elle aurait bien aimé avoir une petite idée de ce que c'était.  
Parce qu'avoir "compris un truc" dans le regard de quelqu'un... On pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça l'avançait à grand chose.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants, semblant jauger la véracité ou l'honnêteté de ses paroles, puis fit courir lentement son regard sur elle, ses iris sombres caressant sa silhouette.

- Tu me perturbes.- Souffla-t-il.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix soucieuse, presque grave.  
Son coeur rata un battement puis repartit à un rythme effréné, cognant furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Le souffle court, elle observa la distance qui les séparait, se demandant si elle aurait la force de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire l'amour sur le champs ou si elle s'évanouirait avant.  
Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de coiffure et accessoirement, de faire disparaître ses pulsions de nymphomanes.

Elle eut brusquement chaud, comme une montée de fièvre et se rendit compte que ses jambes ne pourraient plus la porter. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, alors qu'Olivier se précipitait.

- Jackie mais qu'est ce que t'as?- Demanda-t-il en la tenant par les bras.- C'est parce qu'il y avait trop de gens dans le couloir?

Elle s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux, sentant une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos.

- Je sais pas... - Elle prit une profonde inspiration.- J'avais la tête qui tournait à la fin du dîner...

Elle se sentit rougir encore plus en repensant à la raison pour laquelle elle s'était sentie mal à table, mais visiblement Olivier s'en foutait comme de sa première chocogrenouille.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un t'as donné quelque chose?- S'inquiéta immédiatement Colombo.

Elle réfléchit et se souvint de son jus de citrouille.

- Peut être une potion... Tu penses à qui? Baachus?

Il resserra sa poigne sur ses bras.

- Plutôt à Flint. Je te jure qu'il va le regretter, je vais...

- Non. -L'interrompit-elle.- _JE_ vais m'en occuper. Il faut que je lui montre que je peux me défendre toute seule...

Il roula des yeux en soupirant avec contrariété.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire la fière, hein?

- Et toi le chevalier servant? - Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix agacée.- De toute façon, c'est moi que ça regarde.

Il plissa les yeux.

- N'empêche, je t'aiderai à te venger, je déteste trop Flint pour laisser passer ça.- Dit il avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux cependant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester il la souleva, le bras autour de sa taille, provoquant un remue-ménage peu ragoûtant dans ses entrailles.

- Allez, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Elle agrippa son bras libre pour l'arrêter.

- Attends! Si je bouge maintenant... je vais vomir.- Avoua-t-elle, gênée.

- Jackie je sais même pas si ce que tu as est grave! _Tu dois_ aller à l'infirmerie.- Insista-t-il avec fermeté.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les mains d'Olivier la maintenant debout, et ferma les yeux.

- Je sais. Attends quelques minutes et on y va.

Il souffla avec impatience et lui attrapa le bras.

- Merde, mais tu t'es regardé? T'arrives pas à tenir debout, tu respires mal, tu transpires et t'es rouge comme une tomate. Tu me stresses là!

Hum... Quelle délicatesse. C'est qu'elle en verserait presque une petite larme!

- Waw! Tu sais parler aux femmes toi...- S'extasia-t-elle avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

Il secoua la tête, une expression mi-agacée mi-amusée sur le visage.

- T'es vraiment une gam...

Il s'interrompit immédiatement. Interdits, ils se regardèrent une minute dans le blanc des yeux, puis esquissèrent un sourire.

- On oublie.

- Ouais.- Approuva-t-elle en s'adossant au mur et en fermant les yeux.

Elle était en eau, la sueur perlait sur son front, dans sa nuque et tout son squelette tremblait comme une feuille. Elle avait l'effrayante sensation qu'elle allait se désarticuler entièrement si elle faisait un seul mouvement. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se demanda ce que Flint ou Baachus Strode lui avait fait boire. Peut être du poison?

Non, elle serait déjà morte. Quoique... Flint était tellement stupide qu'il avait sûrement raté la potion.

Elle tenta de calmer son souffle qui s'accélérait dangereusement.

Bon sang, si elle continuait elle allait hyperventiler!

Et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle fasse une crise de panique maintenant! Pas en plus de tout ça et pas devant Olivier. Sinon il la prendrait pour une vraie tarée.

Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi.

Brisant le silence agréable qui s'était installé entre eux, elle marmonna entre deux respirations saccadées:

- Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher un peu et sursauta lorsqu'une paume fraîche vint se poser sur son front brûlant, apaisant légèrement son malaise. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et fut surprise de voir le visage d'Olivier juste en face du sien, à la même hauteur. L'air pensif, il dégageait doucement son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées par la transpiration.

- Ca va mieux?

Elle acquiesça vivement et retint son souffle alors que ses gestes se faisaient de moins en moins "professionnels". Son doigt caressait sa joue, longeait sa mâchoire d'une façon plus douce plus enjôleuse, il passa sur ses lèvres, sensuellement, voluptueusement et c'était... totalement perturbant et excitant à la fois.

Puis lentement, tout doucement, sa main glissa sur son cou, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à sa gorge et s'y arrêta, hésitante.

- Continue...- Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Depuis quand elle suppliait presque les mecs pour qu'il la touche? On lui avait refilé une potion de dévergondage ou quoi?  
Mais Olivier ne parut même pas surpris et ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Elle voyait sa pomme d'Adam remonter péniblement dans son cou et eut une sournoise envie de la caresser. Elle se retint et il resta immobile.

Alors, avec l'impression d'être dans un état second et que le temps s'était brusquement ralenti, Jackie, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, posa sa main sur la sienne, désormais plus chaude, et la fit descendre lentement, tout doucement, plongeant vers le bas, inexorablement plus bas...

Il ne la regarda pas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur leurs mains, comme hypnotisé, suivant leur déplacement d'un air interdit et le souffle court.  
Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le bas de son décolleté il stoppa leur progression avec un "attend!" essoufflé, sans pour autant ôter sa main posée à plat sur la naissance de ses seins, épousant parfaitement les rondeurs de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'affaissait précipitamment.  
Un soupir tourmenté s'échappa de ses lèvres et il exerça une légère pression des doigts sur sa peau, comme s'il se retenait difficilement de la toucher plus franchement.

Il s'humidifia rapidement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu devrais pas me provoquer comme ça... - Murmura-t-il en rivant son regard assombri dans le sien.

Troublée par son intensité, elle dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir souffler un fébrile " Je sais. ".

Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, comme s'il se rassasiait de l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait, il fit glisser lentement sa main sur son sein qu'il caressa lentement, la faisant frissonner, avant de le prendre soudain en coupe et de le masser fiévreusement. A ce contact, elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui sembla agir comme un détonateur pour Olivier. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il se colla brusquement contre elle, glissant une jambe entre les siennes et plongeant son visage dans son cou qu'il embrassa avec un empressement qui la bouleversa. Ses jambes, déjà tremblantes, cédèrent mais le bras libre d'Olivier l'enlaça, la pressant encore plus contre lui.

Son corps était en feu et ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, chaotiques et confuses. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était qu'il continue, qu'il n'arrête jamais cette torture insoutenable et délicieuse à la fois.

Ses lèvres dévoraient son cou avec ardeur, envie, lui procurant des sensations complètement dingues. Sa bouche descendit, laissant une empreinte humide mais brûlante sur son passage, et arriva au point de jonction de son cou et de son épaule qu'il baisa, lécha, suça, mordilla, sa main continuant de masser sa poitrine avec, toutefois, plus de rudesse qu'auparavant. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules enfonçant ses phalanges dedans alors qu'un gémissement rauque, étonnament sexy, s'échappait d'Olivier. Il passa sa main sur ses fesses et avec fermeté il la tira contre lui pour coller davantage son bassin contre le sien. Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit son excitation contre son bas ventre.

Alors qu'un désir sans précédent s'emparait d'elle, enflammant ses tempes, ses joues, son buste, son ventre et plus intérieurement encore, Olivier redressa brusquement la tête. Refermant sa main sur sa nuque, il attira son visage vers le sien et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa bouche plaquée contre la sienne, les lèvres hermétiquement fermées, son baiser aurait pu paraître sans passion aucune, ou sans tendresse. Mais l'urgence et la fièvre qu'Olivier essayait désespérément et inutilement de dissimuler dans ce contact froid et impersonnel atteint Jackie en pleine poitrine comme un coup de poing, lui coupant le souffle.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas qu'une image.

Son souffle lui manquait vraiment.

Un appel angoissé leur parvint soudainement:

- OLIVIER? JACKIE? VOUS ETES LA?

Olivier se détacha d'elle juste avant que Katie et Anthony n'arrivent au tournant du couloir. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers eux en gardant Jackie dans les bras.

Jackie qui suffoquait et tentait désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons vides. Etourdie, elle vit les lèvres d'Olivier bouger sans parvenir à entendre ce qu'il disait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe, alors que la panique s'emparait en elle.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'estomac la faisant se courber en deux malgré l'étreinte d'Olivier. Elle gémit alors que des centaines de petites tâches noires envahissaient progressivement sa vision et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux avants bras d'Olivier.

Dans ses veines, son sang bouillonnait, brûlait, répandant son feu dévastateur dans ses muscles et ses organes qui interrompirent brusquement leur travail. Son cœur cessa de battre, son estomac de fonctionner, ses reins mirent fin à leur drainage et son cerveau s'éteignit petit à petit, dans une torture lente mais inévitable. Un sanglot incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres et sans préavis, elle s'évanouit.

Et enfin, le soulagement et la paix apparurent.


	7. Chapter 6: Je me presse de rire de tout,

**Salut à toutes ! Et à tous (on peut toujours rêver ^^) !**

Même si vous allez trouver que j'abuse, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi : j'ai mis moins de deux mois pour updater !!! C'est pas du progrès ça ?

**Alors j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire :**

Je vais arrêter de vous promettre des publications fréquentes sachant que je ne tiens aucune de mes promesses. Eh ! Je veux juste éviter de vous donner de faux espoirs ! :p

« Mon Olivier » devient de plus en plus OOC, ce qui me stresse un peu. C'est pourquoi je vais tenter de vous exposer le pourquoi du comment de ma fic. Disons que ce qui m'intéresse c'est de décrire un Olivier qui, en dehors de sa passion psychotique pour le Quidditch (^^), a d'autres intérêts. Ce que j'essaie maladroitement d'expliquer c'est qu'Olivier ne se définit pas qu'à travers le sport – selon moi – et J.K nous l'a présenté comme un personnage charismatique, un peu (très) excité et impulsif. A travers mon histoire j'essaie de trouver des raisons à son comportement. J'avoue que mon Olivier est tout de même plus sombre que dans le livre mais bon, il n'y a pas que Harry qui a des problèmes ! Bref, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ou que vous ne trouverez pas que j'ai créé un « Gary-Sue » comme on dit chez nous, c'est-à-dire un personnage masculin génial, superpuissant, un genre de super héros qui change la face du monde en claquant des doigts (pour les non-initiées). C'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux éviter, d'ailleurs dans mon esprit Olivier est loin d'être parfait : il est parfois franchement bizarre, il peut être vraiment insupportable, il a des raisonnements tarabiscotés (que moi seule connaît, lol) et a des réactions parfois très… hum… vous verrez dans quelques chapitres ! :p Mais c'est possible que sur le papier (ou sur l'écran pour être plus exacte) son attitude transparaisse très différemment. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

Notre Jackie internationale ne va pas se découvrir une double vie, des pouvoirs immenses ou un horrible secret enfoui depuis des siècles dans un coffre magique et mystérieux. Elle va juste se trouver entraînée dans une histoire pas possible, rocambolesque et compliquée. Faut pas oublier que sa vie tourne un peu autour d'Olivier. La pauvre… Quoique, moi ça ne me dérangerait pas :D. Bref, vous êtes prévenues : Jackie a une vie parfaitement normale, le seul problème chez elle c'est qu'elle est folle ^^ et qu'elle va devoir faire face à certaines… choses. Eh oui je suis très claire et précise je sais ! En fait j'ai peur d'en dire trop !

Et enfin, un gros merci à mes revieweuses ! Huit commentaires pour le dernier chapitre c'est un bon score ! Et ça fait chaud au cœur ! *essuie une petite larme* Je remercie donc **soph**, **Camille**, **M**, **Kate** et **elise qui sont en anonyme et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement ! **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de voir que certaines personnes réagissent ou ont un avis sur ma fic, alors en plus quand ce sont des compliments aussi gentils… C'est génial ! Et merci à tous ceux qui la lisent tout simplement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Ciao et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je me presse de rire de tout, de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer.**

En premier vint la lumière. Blanche, aveuglante, douloureuse.

Jackie papillonna doucement des yeux pour s'y habituer et à travers sa vision trouble, aperçut ce qui semblait être des murs blancs. Puis, une odeur étrange, inhabituelle, lui titilla les narines, lui faisant plisser le nez. C'était un parfum indéfinissable, désagréable qui émanait des effluves de médicaments, de lotions, d'eau de javel ou autres produits nettoyants en tout genre. Le souvenir du cabinet de dentiste-mage dans lequel sa famille se faisait soigner lui revint étrangement en mémoire. Bizarre, pour peu elle se serait cru à l'infirmerie...

_A l'infirmerie?_

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement sans pouvoir empêcher un petit gémissement de douleur. Ses membres étaient complètement courbaturés et son dos, ses bras, ses cuisses la lançaient par à coups. Elle se rallongea instantanément.

Mme Pomfresh, ameutée par son petit cri, entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

- Ah Miss Stone! Vous êtes enfin réveillée! Comment vous sentez vous?

Oh elle était juste à moitié aveugle, incapable de bouger et une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne comme si un samouraï fanatique s'amusait à enfoncer son sabre le plus tranchant dans son pauvre cerveau meurtri. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais à part ça tout allait très bien. N'est ce pas?

- Euh j'ai déjà été en meilleure forme...- Répondit elle à la place, la bouche pâteuse.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et continua d'une voix soulagée:

- Vous nous avez causé une grande frayeur hier soir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes désormais hors de tout danger.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

Elle tenta de faire marcher sa mémoire mais elle avait la très désagréable sensation que son cerveau était comprimé dans son crâne comme dans un bocal trop petit. Ses pensées et souvenirs tournoyaient au dessus de sa tête, échappant à toute possibilité de réflexion.

- Non...

En voyant son air angoissé son interlocutrice prit un visage apaisant.

- C'est une réaction tout à fait habituelle, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Vous venez de vous réveiller et votre esprit a été affaibli par la potion que je vous ai donnée.

Paniquée, Jackie commença à s'impatienter:

- Mais quelle potion? Pourquoi est ce que je me trouve à l'infirmerie? Dîtes moi!

Mme Pomfresh pinça légèrement les lèvres en entendant l'ordre mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous avez été empoisonnée Miss Stone.- Lui répondit elle.- Ou plutôt intoxiquée.

Empoisonnée? Intoxiquée? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel?!

- La personne qui vous a empoisonné a heureusement un très faible niveau en potion. - Continua-t-elle. - Le poison a été confectionné d'une façon très médiocre et a donc eu des effets incomplets. Après analyse, nous avons découverts que c'était un poison très faible et temporaire qui n'était pas censé vous tuer mais plutôt... de vous blesser gravement. Votre agresseur devait espérer vous envoyer à Ste Mangouste, mais le professeur Rogue et moi vous avons soigné à temps. C'était un neurotoxique, un inhibiteur de la jonction synaptique...

- Stop! Attendez.- Elle souffla et tenta d'imprimer toutes ses informations dans son esprit ralenti.- Que... Qu'est ce que c'est, un neurotoxique? Et en français s'il vous plaît, parce que votre inhibiteur de la fonction psychédélique...

Elle eut une grimace à laquelle l'infirmière répondit par un sourire amusé.

- La jonction synaptique- Corrigea-t-elle.- Le poison a agit sur votre système nerveux. Il a empêché votre coordination motrice, sensorielle et bloqué certains muscles essentiels, comme le cœur, le foie, les reins, les poumons ou même le cerveau... Mais tout cela d'une façon temporaire, je vous le rappelle. Désormais les effets ont disparu et vous n'aurez aucune séquelle, tout ira bien.

Jackie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Pas de séquelle. Tant mieux. C'était une bonne nouvelle n'est ce pas?

Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien?

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Pomfresh continua d'une voix rassurante:

- Votre mémoire vous reviendra bientôt. Je vous ai administré une potion calmante parce que vous aviez un sommeil très agité et bien que j'approuve totalement les effets de ce philtre, il a tendance à anesthésier les patients. C'est un produit très fort et avec les doses que je vous donné, il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez quelques difficultés à réfléchir.

"Quelques difficultés à réfléchir"? Elle était complètement abrutie ouais!

- Je vais vous donner votre dernier médicament, c'est un produit drainant qui vous permettra d'éliminer tout le poison de votre organisme. Il va vous endormir aussi mais vous en avez besoin, vous êtes encore faible.

Elle lui tendit un petit pot en terre cuite duquel de fines volutes de fumée s'échappaient et lui fit avaler le produit étonnamment frais.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle retomba dans un sommeil apaisant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle vit ses amis l'entourer. Katie et Jackson assis de chaque côté de son lit, Angelina et Anthony au bout et enfin, Olivier debout, adossé contre le mur.

Jackson fut le premier à s'apercevoir qu'elle était éveillée.

- Elle s'est réveillé!- S'exclama-t-il en lui agrippant la main.- Jackie, ça va?

- Comment tu crois qu'elle va idiot? Elle s'est fait empoisonnée!- S'exclama la voix exaspérée d'Angelina.

Jackie sourit et se redressa doucement. Elle fut heureuse de constater que son corps ne lui faisait presque plus mal et que la lumière ne la gênait pas.

- Ca va mieux merci.

Katie lui prit la main et la serra fort, lui écrasant douloureusement les doigts. Mais elle avait l'air tellement angoissée et soulagée à la fois que Jackie n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire la remarque.

- Quand Dumbledore nous a dit que t'avais été empoisonnée on a cru que t'allais mourir. J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Peur? - Répliqua Anthony d'une voix dubitative.- Tu veux dire que t'as complètement paniqué. T'as hurlé comme une cinglée à Dumbledore qu'il fallait absolument la sauver au lieu de bavarder tranquillement avec nous.

Katie lui lança un regard noir et répliqua:

- Tu veux que je te rappelle le moment où tu t'es pris pour le docteur Carter et que t'as donné des instructions à Mme Pomfresh pour la soigner? "Donnez lui un bézoard donnez lui un bézoard!", tu crois que t'avais l'air plus intelligent peut être?

Jackie éclata de rire et eut aussitôt un grognement étouffé. Elle se massa les côtes en grimaçant. Foutue fragilité humaine!

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi, mais je te signale que j'ai tellement énervé Pomfresh qu'elle s'est acharnée à prouver qu'elle était une bonne infirmière et l'a parfaitement soignée. - Anthony se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. - C'est grâce à moi que t'es en vie en fait!

- Ouais, merci Anthony, heureusement que tu étais là.- Fit Jackie d'une voix ironique.- Mais apparemment, le poison n'était pas censé me tuer, seulement me "blesser gravement". Donc tout va bien, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis.

- Ah je suis rassuré! On n'a pas voulu t'assassiner mais juste te faire souffrir horriblement, ouf!- Répliqua Jackson en faisant mine de s'essuyer le front. Il reprit un air sérieux.- Bien sûr qu'on se fait du souci!

Elle lui lança un regard agacée.

- Arrête ça Jackson, je préfère savoir ça plutôt que de psychoter en me disant que quelqu'un cherche à me voir morte.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

- Désolé.

Elle sourit à son ami qui affichait un petit air coupable. Trognon.

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, on s'en fout! Vous pouvez juste me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

Olivier se détacha brusquement du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait et se rapprocha du lit.

- Tu te souviens pas?

- Non, pas encore. Les médicaments qu'on m'a refilé m'ont un peu abruti.

Il sembla mal à l'aise et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide placée derrière lui sans dire un mot.

- Apparemment t'as fait un malaise dans le couloir après le dîner.- Intervint Angelina après avoir glissé un regard perplexe à Olivier.- Olivier t'a porté et éloigné de l'attroupement autour de Miss Teigne. Ah oui, parce que Miss Teigne a été attaquée! Une histoire de Chambre ouverte, on t'expliquera plus tard. Bref, tu tremblais beaucoup mais à ce qu'il paraît t'étais encore consciente, puis Katie et Anthony vous ont trouvé et tu t'es évanouie.

Jackie hocha la tête, assimilant les paroles de son amie, sans qu'aucun souvenir n'afflue pourtant à son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Olivier qui la regardait d'un air désormais impassible bien que son corps restât tendu.

- Mais qu'est que je faisais? Je pleurais? Je criais? Je - Elle hésita. - ...parlais?

Merlin, faîtes qu'elle n'ait rien dit de compromettant! Plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'il lui plaisait!  
Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- On a parlé. - Dit il enfin. - On se demandait si quelqu'un t'avais fait boire une potion. On s'est dit que c'était peut être Flint qui t'avais fait ça. J'ai essayé de t'emmener à l'infirmerie mais tu te sentais pas assez bien pour marcher, donc on est resté dans le couloir... - Il fit une pose d'une seconde.- Puis tu t'es évanouie et on t'a transporté ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur ses draps blancs. Ok, donc rien de compromettant ou de honteux à son actif. Ou alors il mentait. A dire vrai il avait l'air un peu nerveux... Bordel, si ça se trouvait elle lui avait sauté dessus! Et il le lui cachait pour lui épargner l'humiliation. La honte... Si elle se donnait une claque là, tout de suite, elle passerait pour une folle? Oui, sûrement. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui? Non mais quelle conne! Elle pouvait pas se contrôler un peu?!

_Du calme Jackie, tu ne te souviens encore de rien. Sois positive: personne n'a sauté sur personne, tout va bien!_

- Ok positive attitude.- Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- Quoi? - Demanda Katie en se penchant un peu plus.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Oh! Non rien rien!

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui lui valut un regard inquiet de son amie.

- Elle a l'air complètement dans le coltard...- Chuchota Anthony à Katie.

- Eeeeh!

- Ouais, mais t'as vu les calmants que Pomfresh lui donne? C'est normal...- Répondit la jeune blondinette sur le même ton.

- Ouais mais quand même c'est exa...

- Vous savez que je suis à dix centimètres de vous et que j'entends tout ce que vous dîtes?- S'exclama Jackie en croisant les bras.

Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre alors que Jackson pouffait de rire.

- Bon et sinon, comment tu te sens? T'as mal quelque part?- Lui demanda Angelina soucieuse.

Ah la la, sacré Angie! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète celle là, un vrai chou à la crème cette fille!

_Chou_? Sans savoir pourquoi le terme l'interpella.

- Ca va, j'ai juste quelques courbatures.- Répondit elle en souriant étrangement.

- C'est parce que tu convulsais quand on t'a trouvé, et t'étais brûlante.- Dit Anthony.- Tu devais avoir une fièvre monstre.

Une _fièvre_...

- Ouais.- Jackson posa sa main sur son front.- T'es encore un peu moite mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux. T'as presque plus rien.- Sourit il pour la rassurer.

Mais Jackie l'écouta à peine. Son corps s'était subitement raidi quand Jackson avait posé sa main sur son front. Elle vit dans un flash Olivier faire le même geste puis, brusquement, tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire: le malaise dans le couloir, les vertiges, les nausées, la fièvre, les excuses d'Olivier, Olivier...

Elle releva vivement les yeux vers le jeune homme en question qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis le début de la visite. Comme s'il surveillait ses réactions. Elle ignorait l'expression qu'elle avait à cet instant mais Olivier sembla comprendre immédiatement qu'elle venait de se souvenir. Il déglutit et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient... Ils s'étaient... Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier ça? Son corps pressé contre le sien, ses lèvres dans son cou, sur les siennes, ses mains qui...

Putain! C'était un délire de fièvre ou la réalité?

- Je...- Commença-t-elle complètement désorientée, sans cesser de fixer Olivier.- Je me souviens. Ca revient.

- Alors? - Demanda avidement Katie.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Et bien... Je pense que quelqu'un avait mis le poison dans mon verre au dîner parce qu'après l'avoir bu j'ai eu la tête qui tournait. Et... pour ce qui a suivit vous savez tout.- Conclut elle rapidement en évitant le regard d'Olivier.

Katie parut insatisfaite de sa réponse.

- Mais...

- Et Miss Teigne?! - Coupa-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?!

Katie eut un mouvement de recul.

- Euh… Elle a été pétrifiée. T'es sûre que ça va Jackie ?

- Oui oui… Hum… Donc elle a été pétrifiée? C'est-à-dire ?

- Regarde, elle est à côté de toi.

Jackson souleva le rideau qui entourait le lit voisin. La chatte du concierge était allongée sur le dos, figée dans une position inhabituelle, les quatre pattes en l'air comme si elle s'apprêtait à marcher. Ca donnait un effet très étrange. Dérangeant. Effrayant.

- Mais qui a fait ça? On n'arrive pas à lui rendre son état normal?

Angelina hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, tous les profs ont essayé, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick, Pomfresh, même Lockart... Personne n'a réussi à la réveiller. Et bien entendu on ne sait pas qui a lancé le sort.

Stupéfaite, Jackie se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Et cette histoire de chambre?

- L'agresseur a écrit sur le mur, avec du sang, "La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde.", Miss Teigne était pendue à une torchère juste à côté. Et une petite tête à claque de Serpentard a crié que les "Sang-de-Bourbe" seraient les prochains. - Répondit Anthony d'une voix sombre.- Pour le reste on n'en sait pas plus que toi.

Elle resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Le message et surtout l'état de Miss Teigne n'annonçaient rien de bon.

- Si, il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas.- Intervint Angelina d'une voix étrange.- Potter et ses deux fidèles étaient sur les lieux et Dumbledore les a convoqué dans son bureau.

Olivier s'anima soudainement et lui répliqua d'une voix sèche.

- C'est normal, ils ont découvert le corps.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Comme par hasard celui qui a vaincu Tu-sais-qui, on ne sait pas comment d'ailleurs, a découvert une agression dont le but est d'effrayer les sorciers issus de Moldus. Je trouve ça suspect.

- Moi pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va suivre les préceptes de celui qui a tué ses parents?

- Ca ne serait pas étonnant, ni nouveau. Ca arrive très souvent que des personnes reproduisent un crime dont ils ont été la victime ou le témoin plus jeune.

Alors qu'Olivier, qui avait pâli, s'apprêtait à répliquer, Anthony intervint.

- Potter n'est pas une victime, ce sont ses parents que Voldemort a tué.

- Tu insinues que Harry Potter n'a pas été une des innombrables victimes de Tu-sais-qui?- S'agaça Angelina.- Alors qu'il est orphelin par sa faute et qu'en plus il s'est pris un Avada Kedavra en pleine face? Même si il y a résisté, j'estime qu'il en est une.

- Ah ben tiens, tu le défends maintenant?- Demanda Anthony d'une voix malicieuse.

Angelina resta quelques instants interdite, stupéfaite par sa propre contradiction, puis se ressaisit.

- Je ne nie pas qu'il a une histoire et un passé horrible et très triste, mais je trouve quand même tout ça louche.

- Tu penses ce que tu veux. - Déclara Olivier sur un ton autoritaire.- Mais tu gardes tes opinions pour toi. Potter fait partie de l'équipe et je t'interdis de lui faire une seule remarque là dessus.

Angelina haussa les sourcils, une expression à la fois étonnée et énervée sur le visage.

- Non mais attends, tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres?

Olivier se leva et tapota son insigne épinglée à son pull, un sourire sarcastique inscrit sur ses lèvres.

- Ton capitaine. T'as pas intérêt à détruire la cohésion de mon équipe avec tes accusations, sinon c'est pas Potter que je virerai mais toi. C'est clair?

Jackie en resta bouche bée. Ce qui fut le cas d'à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce. Elle l'avait déjà vu froid, désagréable, ou même furieux, mais faire des menaces à un de ses amis jamais. Même si elle était d'accord avec lui sur le sujet Potter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction exagérée. Il n'y allait pas un peu fort en menaçant de la virer de l'équipe? D'ailleurs, est ce qu'il faisait ça pour le bien être de Potter ou pour celle de son équipe? Pour les deux peut être?

Angie le défia du regard puis hocha la tête à contrecœur, furieuse de devoir se soumettre. Satisfait, Olivier se détourna d'elle et croisa son regard surpris. Il se tendit, sembla se rappeler qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de la veille et soupira en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

- Bon j'y vais.- Marmonna-t-il.

Il marcha vers la sortie et arrivé à la porte, il lança rapidement:

- Rétablis toi vite Jackie.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre ne serait ce qu'un court "merci" il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard médusé et firent abstraction de l'attitude d'Olivier en remettant le sujet de la Chambre des secrets sur le tapis.

* * *

Après maintes supplications, pleurnichements et bougonnements en tout genre, Jackie eut enfin la permission de quitter l'infirmerie à l'heure du déjeuner.

Aaaah. Freedom, freedom ooooh freedoooooom!!!

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Dumbledore était venu s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux et la prévenir qu'une lettre avait été envoyée à ses parents qui, à l'heure qu'il était, avaient déjà du engager les meilleurs Aurors de Grande Bretagne pour retrouver le coupable. Il lui demanda si elle avait une idée de la personne qui l'avait empoisonné. Elle affirma n'en avoir aucune. Ce qui était complètement stupide et inconscient puisqu'elle était presque certaine que c'était Flint qui avait fait le coup. Mais elle savait n'avoir aucune preuve et si elle l'accusait, Dumbledore le convoquerait dans son bureau, lui demanderait s'il s'était par hasard amusé à concocter du poison ces derniers temps, Flint lui répondrait évidemment que non, se confectionnerait certainement un alibi en béton et s'en tirerait à bon compte. Et que se passerait-il ensuite? Jackie subirait des représailles et ne s'en tirerait peut être pas aussi bien que cette fois ci. Or elle n'avait aucune intention de mourir, donc on arrivait à la deuxième solution: se taire et se venger elle même.

Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec Olivier. Histoire de savoir ce qui lui avait pris. Parce que si elle était consciente de lui plaire, du moins physiquement, sa réaction à l'infirmerie la confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin. Ce qui en soit n'était pas un problème (déni, déni, déni...), mais elle voulait juste qu'il évite de se jeter sur elle s'il ne désirait rien de sérieux.

Parce que, bizarrement, c'était pas trop son truc de souffrir pour un garçon.

Plusieurs élèves de sa maison prirent de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de ses amis. Elle rassura tout le monde sur son état de santé et commença à remplir son assiette de petites côtes d'agneau sans pour autant toucher son verre. -Inutile de tenter le diable. Un seul empoisonnement dans sa vie, ça lui suffisait amplement.-

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais Olivier étant absent, elle décida qu'elle le prendrait à part à la fin du repas.

- Au fait Jackson, - Elle avala une bouchée et sourit à son ami assis en face d'elle.- comment ça avance?

- De quoi?- Demanda-t-il distraitement sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle...

Il fronça les sourcils et releva sa tête.

- Non.

- Ce truc là, tu sais...- Insista-t-elle en faisant un petit geste négligé avec sa fourchette sur laquelle étaient plantés quelques haricots verts.

Alerté par son air bien trop innocent pour être honnête, Jackson lui répondit avec méfiance:

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

- Ton mélange des cultures boulet!

Il soupira avec désespoir et se frappa la tête contre la table en murmurant d'un ton très, très exaspéré "je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer...".

- Alleeeeeeeeez... Dis mooooiii!

- Jackie, tu vas pas remettre ça...

- Je te promets que j'arrête si tu me dis ce que c'est.

Lorsqu'il se décida à la regarder, elle lui fit un immense sourire censé l'éblouir à tel point qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui dévoiler ses plus sombres secrets.  
Pas de commentaires hein! Cette technique avait parfois eu des résultats inespérés!

Il fit mine d'hésiter puis:

- C'est mort. - Un sourire démoniaque s'installa sur son visage. - Tu ne sauras jamais.

C'était bien ce qu'elle disait, "parfois".

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? Pourquoi??! - S'exclama-t-elle désespérément. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards curieux qu'on lui lançait, elle se tourna vers l'ensemble de la table pour expliquer sa réaction. - Rien à voir avec mon empoisonnement.- Informa-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Jackson qui la fixait d'un air ébahi et de lui chuchoter.- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? Qu'est ce que tu caches?

- T'es vraiment étrange.- Lâcha-t-il en ignorant ses questions.

Surprise, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce... Non!- Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que c'est sinon je raconte à tout le monde que t'as déjà fantasmé sur McGonagall.

- Tu ferais ça?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ben vas-y.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et inspira un grand coup pour lui faire peur, mais il continua de la regarder tranquillement, son visage figé dans une expression d'attente polie. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu dis rien?

- Nan.- Maugréa-t-elle, revêche.

Il lui fit un grand sourire ravi.

- Ah! Il y a donc un peu de normalité dans tes gènes!

Mon dieu. Que quelqu'un appelle l'asile! Elle échangea une grimace d'incompréhension avec Katie qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

- T'aurais pu m'aider.- Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Ouais, mais si je l'avais fait je n'aurais pas eu le loisir de te voir te ridiculiser devant tout le monde, ce qui, avouons le, serait une grande perte pour moi.- Répliqua la toute nouvellement surnommée "sale blondasse".

Jackie fit la moue.

- Pourquoi j'ai des amis aussi nazes?- Demanda-elle avec tristesse à un garçon rondouillard de deuxième année assis à côté d'elle.

Il la regarda comme si elle était une folle furieuse et se décala de quelques centimètres sans répondre.

- Aucun humour...- Marmonna-t-elle en retournant à son plat.

- Euh Jackie... Tu nous fais honte là...- Dit Katie en se cachant le visage de sa main.

- Ouais, on sait tous que t'es bizarre mais évite de le montrer au reste du monde s'il te plaît.- Continua Anthony en mettant son bouquin devant sa tête pour que personne ne le voit.

Ils échangèrent un regard par dessous leur "abri" et se mirent à rire bêtement.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Quel humour dit donc... Eh!- Elle fit semblant de réaliser quelque chose.- Mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre en fait!

Elle rigola en les voyant rougir furieusement.

- Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Olivier par hasard? - Lui demanda brusquement Katie dans un sourire plein de menaces.

Son rire s'arrêta net. Garce...

- Je vois pas, non.- Répondit elle en baissant les yeux. Rhaa, pourtant elle avait toujours su que Katie pouvait être une vraie peau de vache quand elle voulait, pourquoi est ce qu'elle était encore surprise?

Pour se venger, elle se tourna vers Anthony installé à côté d'elle et décida de monopoliser son attention en lui parlant de la composition de son poison, sujet qui semblait beaucoup l'intéresser d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il était en plein exposé sur la vie de Socrate qui s'était suicidé en prenant de la cigüe, son regard sembla accrocher quelque chose derrière elle et il s'interrompit brutalement.

Complètement plongée dans leur discussion, elle ne remarqua rien.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi il n'a pas suivit ses fidèles? Ok il respecte les lois de la cité mais quand même! Il aurait pu s'enfuir et échapper à la mort!- S'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle agita sa main devant ses yeux. Il resta aussi inerte, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et fascinés par le spectacle qui se jouait dans son dos.

- D'accord... Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui arrive à...- Elle s'interrompit en voyant ses amis afficher la même expression choquée.

Légèrement effrayée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir (Rogue et Rusard échangeant un baiser fougueux?), elle se tourna lentement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha et s'écrasa contre la table lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se passait. Rogue et Rusard se trouvaient à leurs places habituelles, c'est à dire à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, en revanche il y avait bien une scène torride qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Dont les acteurs principaux étaient Olivier et Johanna. Qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Olivier et Johanna s'embrassaient. Ils...

On a compris ça va!

Toujours bouche bée, elle les regarda se séparer et avancer tranquillement vers eux.

- Nooon, j'y crois pas... Comment il a fait? - Murmura Jackson dont l'émotion semblait partagée entre la stupéfaction et l'admiration.

Elle referma précipitamment sa bouche et se tourna vers Katie avec qui elle partagea un regard interdit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, elle ne se tourna pas vers eux mais continua de fixer son amie, foudroyée sur place et à moitié traumatisée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Enfin, elle se décida à regarder le couple et tourna lentement, très lentement les yeux vers eux. Apparemment son calme était inquiétant parce qu'elle pouvait sentir d'ici des ondes d'inquiétude émaner de Katie qui se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle même ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter. Pleurer ou hurler? Partir en courant ou flanquer à Olivier la plus belle gifle de sa vie? Sérieusement, est ce qu'elle avait été maudite cette année? Est ce que la fatalité avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle? D'accord, elle n'était pas un ange mais franchement, est ce qu'elle avait vraiment mérité ça? D'abord l'accident de balai avec Flint, puis les multiples vengeances des Serpentards, ensuite la dispute avec Olivier, pour finir l'empoisonnement et maintenant ça? Un jour il se jetait sur elle, lui donnant de pathétiques faux espoirs, et le lendemain, il osait arriver comme une fleur, main dans la main avec une grognasse blonde qui lui bavait dessus et lui dévorait la bouche devant tout le monde?!?! Putain!!! Elle le tuait tout de suite ou maintenant?!

Tout le petit groupe salua nerveusement le couple, mis à part Jackie qui se contenta d'un bref signe de tête. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence étonné avant que Jackson ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Heem, aloooors... Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles?

Olivier ouvrit la bouche mais Johanna ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Une semaine!- S'exclama-t-elle, rayonnante.

Jackie eut un mouvement de recul, percutée par les mots de la belle blonde. Une semaine! UNE SEMAINE?! C'était décidé: elle le tuerait tout de suite.

Malheureusement ce fut là, à cet instant précis, que Johanna contrecarra tous ses plans de vengeance. Elle lui adressa un sourire si heureux, si innocent et gentil que Jackie resta clouée sur sa chaise la bouche ouverte, complètement médusée.

- Tu te souviens quand on était sur le terrain dimanche dernier?- Demanda Johanna à Jackie. – Je t'avais dit que j'irai rôder près des vestiaires pour parler à Olivier... Je suis presque sûre que le fait que tu m'ais souhaité bonne chance à aidé!- Johanna eut un rire charmant.- Tu as influencé le destin!

Jackie pouvait presque sentir le regard compatissant que lui lançait Katie dans son dos alors qu'elle même avait l'impression que son crâne exploserait d'une minute à l'autre. Johanna et Olivier sortaient ensemble depuis une semaine, elle même s'était complètement ridiculisée en prouvant qu'elle était attirée par lui et maintenant on lui annonçait que c'était elle qui avait provoqué toute cette merde? Pire! Que c'était _grâce_ à elle???! BORDEL!!! La situation lui parut soudain tellement pathétique et désespérée qu'elle eut une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout...

Mais alors _vraiment_ pas du tout.

Elle explosa de rire. Comme ça, sans savoir pourquoi, sans qu'elle cherche à se retenir. D'ailleurs, elle croyait bien que même si elle avait essayé, elle n'aurait pas réussi, c'était juste... trop.

- WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Tonitruant, incontrôlable et surtout nerveux, son rire fusa dans la grande salle faisant sursauter ses amis et même quelques profs. Elle se bidonna comme une folle pendant un bon moment, la tête renversée en arrière et les mains crispées sur son ventre, puis aperçut soudain le visage décomposé de Johanna et l'air perplexe d'Olivier et décida de se calmer un peu.

- Houhouhouhouhou!... houhou! ... hou... Pardon... Je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment... désoléeeee!!!- Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois .- HOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU!!!

Elle agita sa main devant elle pour faire comprendre aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'elle s'étranglait de rire et s'efforça de respirer plus lentement.

Argh, pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle réagisse comme une vraie barge à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important se passait dans sa vie? Bon sang, elle avait la poisse ou quoi?

Lorsqu'elle vit la tête que tirait Katie, un mélange d'effroi et de stupéfaction, une nouvelle série de gloussements la reprirent et elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, les épaules tressautantes. Elle était tout a fait consciente que maintenant la moitié des personnes présentes la regardait comme si elle était folle, d'ailleurs elle commençait à réaliser qu'ils avaient sûrement raison, mais c'était tellement gros, ridicule qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contrôler. Pliée en deux, elle tourna le dos à Olivier et Johanna, raison principale de son hilarité incongrue, et mit sa tête entre les jambes en pensant à un tas de choses horribles pour faire cesser les soubresauts de sa poitrine. Petit à petit elle se calma et put se retourner vers eux, le visage écarlate et les lèvres serrées.

- Hum... Dé-désolée.- Commença-t-elle difficilement en évitant de regarder le couple.- Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous, c'est... c'est nerveux, j-je crois que Pomfresh m'a donné une potion euphorisante.

- Ah oui l'empoisonnement. J'espère que tu vas mieux. - Répondit Johanna avec inquiétude.- Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait osé te faire ça! C'est scandaleux! J'espère qu'on va trouver le coupable et le renvoyer.

Elle vit sa main attraper celle d'Olivier et la serrer fort.

- Oui moi aussi, moi aussi... Merci.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers eux et lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard de merlan frit qu'envoyait Johanna à Olivier un gloussement nerveux lui échappa. Sentant l'hystérie revenir, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et s'excusa avant de se lever précipitamment et de quitter la grande salle à pas rapides. Ses quatre amis échangèrent des regards étonnés alors que la porte claquait et encore une fois, on entendit un éclat de rire fébrile fuser à travers la cloison.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence un moment, puis:

- Okaay...- Dit Anthony d'une voix perplexe.- C'est pas grave...

Johanna sourit, amusée.

- Elle est toujours comme ça?

Tout le monde acquiesça mis à part Olivier qui lâcha un "non" songeur. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et constatèrent qu'il fixait nerveusement la porte que Jackie avait empruntée. Il sembla revenir sur terre et, sans faire plus de commentaires, s'assit à sa place en attirant presque brusquement Johanna à ses côtés.

* * *

Jackie était assise sur un banc dans la cour. Les jambes croisées et la tête renversée en arrière pour profiter des rares rayons de soleil, elle avait l'air parfaitement sereine et détendue. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Katie, assise à côté d'elle, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et la questionnait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris?!

Jackie plissa les yeux et se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher de faire un geste regrettable. Genre la mordre ou la baffer.

- J'en sais rien moi! C'était une réaction comme une autre, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler!

- Mais tu t'en fous de lui alors? Ca t'est complètement égal qu'il soit avec une autre?

Sa gorge se serra un peu. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne s'en foutait pas, bien sûr qu'elle était malade de jalousie, bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de lui faire manger de l'herbe à cette pétasse de Blondie girl, mais est ce qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisamment ridiculisée?  
Et si elle commençait à jouer l'indifférente devant tout le monde peut être le deviendrait elle vraiment? Le fait d'en parler ne faisait qu'alimenter son béguin, alors la meilleure solution était peut être de se taire afin d'oublier plus rapidement. Et tant pis si cela signifiait qu'elle cacherait des choses à sa meilleure amie.

- Disons que je suis blessée dans mon orgueil, mais pour le reste... oui je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas amoureuse je te signale.

Katie qui s'était redressée pour mieux la voir se renfonça dans le banc en soupirant.

- Pourtant j'ai cru que... - Souffla son amie.- Bah, j'ai du me tromper!

- Et toi avec Antho? Comment ça se passe?

- Ca fait son chemin, ça fait son chemin...- Assura-t-elle sereinement.

Elles gardèrent le silence en observant Jackson et Anthony qui faisaient les débiles avec des vers de terre trouvés dans le parc.

- Mais quand même ce fou rire...- Lâcha soudain Katie en brisant leur contemplation.- Il était incroyable.

- Enorme moment de solitude... Je crois que le pire c'était quand Rogue m'a lancé son regard ultra blasé...

- T'as vraiment le don pour te taper la honte!- Fit Katie en éclatant de rire.

Jackie lui lança un regard noir qu'elle retint dix secondes avant de la suivre, hilare. Elles pouffèrent de rire en commentant les têtes ahuries de leurs amis.

- Sauf Olivier! Il avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise. Tu crois qu'il a compris?

Oh oui, même qu'il avait dû être le seul à comprendre...

- Je sais pas, je ne pense pas non...- Répondit Jackie d'une voix délibérément songeuse. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis s'anima en donnant une tape sur la cuisse de Katie et attrapa son livre posé sur le banc.- Bon j'y vais, faut que je finisse ma valise! A toute à l'heure!

Katie lui rendit un salut distrait, les yeux désormais fixés sur le postérieur d'Anthony qui ramassait son ver de terre tombé au sol.

Jackie emprunta à pas rapides le couloir en arcades qui longeait la cour. Il valait mieux qu'elle se grouille un peu, le train partait dans deux heures et le rater n'était pas une option envisageable, surtout depuis ce qui venait d'arriver. Sa maison accueillante, vide de tout élève et de toute petite histoire d'amour futile lui manquait particulièrement.

- Alors ça t'a fait rire?- Demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Grave, chaude, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne... Elle pivota et aperçut Olivier assis sur le muret qui délimitait le couloir du dehors. Adossé contre la colonne avec une jambe pendant dans le vide et son gant de gardien dans les mains, son profil se découpait dans la lumière blanche du jour, lui conférant un air étrangement mystérieux. Presque mystique.

_"Mystique" _? N'importe quoi ! Bon sang Jackie, arrête la fumette!

Elle déglutit et se força à répondre avec détachement.

- Ouais, énormément.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la scruta quelques secondes puis d'un bond agile, sauta au sol.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?- Demanda-t-il une fois sur pied.

- Euh...- Elle eut un petit rire nerveux en le voyant s'approcher lentement d'elle.- La potion euphorisante, tu sais bie...

- Arrête tes conneries. On sait tout les deux que t'as pas eu ce genre de potion.- Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle et pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il essayait de la déchiffrer.- Alors pourquoi?

Elle resserra son livre contre sa poitrine comme si celui ci pouvait lui assurer une protection contre le parfum envoûtant d'Olivier et répliqua d'un ton agressif, furieuse de sa propre réaction:

- Les private jokes tu connais?

Il eut un sourire.

- Ouais, ma vie est pratiquement basée sur elles d'ailleurs. Ce sont de grandes amies.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Tu pourrais pas t'exprimer clairement pour une fois?

- Non désolé.- Il lui fit un sourire en coin.- Private joke.

Exaspérée, elle tourna les talons, retenant l'insulte qui lui pendait au bout des lèvres, et s'éloigna pour ne pas le frapper. Mais monsieur-je-suis-mystérieux-et-j'adore-ça n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec elle. Elle glissa un regard dans sa direction: il marchait à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire arrogant étalé sur le visage. Rhaaa, mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle était attirée par un crétin pareil?

Ah oui, parce qu'il était trop beau, drôle et intelligent.

- Je sais que tu t'en es souvenu.- Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Mayday mayday! Terrain sensible en vue!!! Bon, relax, il suffisait de faire comme si de rien n'était et il arrêterait.

- De quoi? - Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, gardant son air ô combien surpris.

- Non, pas du tout.

Absolument pas dupe, il sourit en secouant la tête, sans doute amusé par sa mauvaise fois.

- Je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il était con ou quoi? C'était si difficile de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler?

- Je suis tombée dans les pommes et tu as empêché ma tête de s'écraser contre le sol, point. Il n'y a rien à rajouter.

- Si et tu le sais.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison,- Admit elle.- tu mérites des remerciements! Alors merci beaucoup Olivier, c'était très gentil de ta part de t'occuper de moi et tout et tout. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu pourrais... euh... partir? Très loin. S'il te plaît?

Ouch, qu'est ce que c'était que ce ton suppliant? Elle pouvait arrêter si possible d'avoir l'air totalement terrifiée par lui?

- Donc tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler?!- S'exclama-t-il, étonné.- Mais de quoi t'as peur exactement?

Elle tressaillit. De quoi elle avait peur? De quoi elle avait peur? De l'entendre dire que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était une erreur, de l'écouter faire l'éloge de Johanna qu'il avouerait aimer vraiment et ce depuis toujours, d'avoir envie de pleurer, et de se mettre réellement à pleurer devant lui, voilà de quoi elle avait peur! Peut être aurait elle dû le lui avouer, peut être aurait elle dû mettre sous silence son orgueil, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Au lieu de lui répondre honnêtement, elle continua de faire l'ignorante.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voyais pas de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle!- Continua-t-elle, butée. Elle se tapota la tempe.- Tu sais cette amnésie est vraiment tenace.

- T'es ridicule Jackie.- Lâcha-t-il.

Elle se stoppa instantanément et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis quoi?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard éloquent.

- Ecoute-moi bien, si tu veux qu'on reste en bons termes je te conseille de la fermer parce que, entre nous, le plus ridicule ici c'est toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu évites le sujet?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.- Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix indifférente en lui tournant le dos et se remettant à marcher.

Elle sentit une main agripper son bras droit et la tirer en arrière, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Dos à lui, elle sentit un souffle chaud caresser son oreille lorsque Olivier lui chuchota d'une voix grave:

- Du moment où j'ai failli te prendre contre un mur en plein milieu du couloir, voilà de quoi je te parle.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive et se retourna sur lui, choquée. Elle croisa son regard brûlant et resta quelques secondes béate avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée être furieuse. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était brusquement accélérée. Elle repensa à Johanna et sans savoir comment, elle réussit à reprendre le fil de leur conversation.

- Ah oui, tu veux parler du moment où t'as trompé ta copine?- Elle agita un doigt en l'air.- Ca me revient maintenant!

Les yeux toujours fiévreux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en lui faisant une moue désapprobatrice.

- C'est sûr que si tu abordes les sujets sensibles, ça va pas être facile...

Elle s'étouffa d'indignation et le dévisagea, sidérée. Non mais il allait pas bien celui là! Pour qui il se prenait au juste?

- Bon je vais mettre les choses au clair: j'étais empoisonnée, dans un délire de droguée et donc pas dans mon état normal.

- Peut être mais ce n'était pas mon cas.

Elle se figea.

- Qu'est ce que t'essaies de me dire là?

Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne prêtait pas du tout à confusion.

- Rien du tout.

Bien entendu. A quoi elle s'attendait ?

- T'es vraiment trop chiant...- Gémit elle avec exaspération en se passant les mains sur le visage.- Je vais te tuer si tu continues. Non mieux! Je vais te frapper.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dérapé.- Souffla-t-il d'une voix sincère.

Elle retira ses mains et constata qu'il avait réduit considérablement la distance entre eux. Il se tenait en face d'elle et la regardait, une lueur coupable au fond de ses prunelles.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?- Soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

Il la regarda un moment puis leva lentement sa main droite vers elle. Il passa son index sur sa joue et le fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Ses propres mains tremblèrent et elle se dépêcha de les cacher dans ses poches.

- De toi? - Demanda-t-il à voix basse. - Beaucoup de choses... Mais j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter de faire le con alors... je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu riais.

- Parce que sur le coup j'ai trouvé la situation très drôle...

- Et maintenant?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put articuler une seule parole. Elle avait la nette impression que si elle affirmait être indifférente il ne la croirait pas, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avouer qu'elle avait envisagé de s'enfoncer une fourchette dans les yeux pour ne plus avoir à les regarder tous les deux. Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer une voix familière la tira de ce mauvais pas.

- Olivier?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la personne qui venait de parler. En apercevant Johanna, Olivier retira brusquement son doigt du visage de Jackie comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlé.

En voyant l'air soupçonneux de la jeune fille, Jackie eut envie de se gifler. Ils étaient ensembles, ce genre de gestes étaient interdits maintenant! Merde!

Elle s'esquiva rapidement et sans dire un mot reprit son chemin vers la tour des gryffondor. Elle finirait sa valise, monterait dans ce putain de train et oublierait Olivier une bonne fois pour toute!

* * *

Jackie passa sa première semaine de vacances tranquillement dans sa maison située dans un charmant village anglais nommé "Chipping Campden", dans la région des Cotswolds. C'était un village typique, très prisé des touristes étrangers et des anglais eux mêmes, à la fois pour son paysage pittoresque et pour son histoire.  
Elle profita avec joie de la présence de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur qui apparemment avaient eu la peur de leur vie en apprenant son empoisonnement. A la gare, sa mère s'était littéralement jetée sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui cassant une ou deux côtes au passage, et comme elle s'y était attendue, son père avait avoué avoir engagé des Aurors privés pour retrouver "l'agresseur". Ce qui, en soit, était une très gentille attention mais parfaitement inutile quand on savait que les Aurors en question n'avaient même pas la permission d'entrer à Poudlard pour enquêter. M'enfin si son père se sentait mieux avec ça, ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui l'en empêcherait... Olivia et Geoffrey, sa sœur et son frère, lui apprirent aussi certains sorts pour qu'elle puisse se défendre et se venger (si l'envie lui en prenait), notamment un très intéressant qui provoquait une petite douleur dans les os quand la personne ensorcelée avait une montée d'adrénaline. Sort qui pourrait être très sympa à jeter sur Flint juste avant un entraînement ou un match de quidditch...

A force d'être constamment distraite et chouchoutée, elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à Olivier.

Sauf quand elle allait se coucher le soir.

Et quand elle rêvait aussi. Mais bon, aux dernières nouvelles, on ne contrôlait pas ses rêves ! Il y avait aussi les moments où elle faisait ses devoirs, ou alors quand elle mangeait, quand elle allait se promener, et euh... Bon d'accord, elle pensait à lui tout le temps. Mais franchement qu'est ce qu'elle y pouvait? On ne se détachait pas d'une obsession avec la présence et l'amour de sa famille!

Si? Ah. Bon bah son cas était plus grave que ce qu'elle imaginait...

L'inhabituelle indulgence de ses parents prit fin un matin alors qu'elle était assise à la table de sa cuisine en train de s'empiffrer de muffins aux myrtilles. Pendant que son frère la traitait de goinfre en manque d'amour, ses parents déboulèrent avec un air ultra sérieux sur le visage.

- Jackie, il faut qu'on parle.- Commença sa mère avec une voix de croque-mort.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, puis Geoffrey lui chuchota un "bonne chance sœurette" précipité avant de se lever d'un bond et de courir hors de la pièce.

- Non Geoff! Me laisse pas avec eux!- Implora-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Elle commença à se lever à son tour pour s'enfuir mais son père la fit rasseoir en posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Ne sois pas idiote Jackie, on ne va rien te faire.- Dit il d'une voix agacée.

Elle soupira et croisa les bras.

- Oui maman? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?- Demanda-t-elle au bout d'une petite minute en relevant les yeux vers sa mère.

Georgia Stone était une belle femme: très grande, mince, rousse aux yeux bleus, un teint de porcelaine et un air toujours doux sur le visage. Tout le contraire de Jackie en gros. A croire qu'elle avait été adoptée avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux ambrés, sa petite taille et son caractère de merde.

Mais bon, elle savait qu'elle tenait son physique de son père, italien de pure souche et très fier de ses origines. Il fallait l'entendre faire l'éloge de l'Italie... Elle n'avait jamais autant dormi pendant un discours.

Sa mère lui fit face, les poings sur les hanches et une expression sévère sur le visage. Chiotte. En général cet air là signifiait toujours la même chose: sermon et punition.

- On a reçu du courrier, tu étais au courant?- Demanda-t-elle d'un ton si calme que Jackie sentit quelques cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son ignorance.

- Nous avons reçu une lettre en particulier, fascinante à vrai dire... Tu sais de qui elle venait?

- Euh... Tante Margaret?- Tenta-t-elle.

Sachant qu'elle l'avait traité de "mégère aigrie" la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'était très probable que la tantine ait cafté. Pff, elle qui s'était sentie coupable... Elle avait eu raison finalement!

- Du Professeur McGonagall.- Claqua la voix de sa mère la faisant sursauter.

Merde, c'était encore pire. Eh minute, pourquoi elle se faisait engueuler au juste? Elle n'avait rien fait!

A moins que ce ne soit...

- Ah d'accord...- Comprit-elle enfin.

- Comme tu dis "Ah d'accord"!- S'exclama Mme Stone en jetant sur la table un parchemin déroulé.

Elle crut entendre la musique de la scène de la douche dans psychose alors qu'elle regardait le morceau de papier jauni: LE BULLETIN.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces notes Jackie?!

- Mais elles sont très bonnes mes notes!- Se défendit elle.

Devant le regard que lui lançait sa mère, elle se sentit obligée de rectifier.

- Bon, peut être pas "très" bonnes mais j'ai la moyenne! C'est ce qui compte!

Son père intervint:

- Jackie, ce n'est pas en ayant la moyenne qu'on réussit dans la vie. Il faut être excellent, supérieur aux autres! Et _tu es _supérieure! Tu mérites bien plus que des Acceptables!

Mon dieu.

- Mais là regarde - Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.- j'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Sortilèges auss...

- Jackie, - Coupa sa mère d'un ton autoritaire.- regardes ton frère, il a eu des Efforts Exceptionnels dans presque toutes les matières à ses Aspics et ta sœur - petit silence émerveillé devant le talent de la fantastique Olivia - elle a eu des Optimals à TOUS ses examens! Tu as vu la carrière qu'ils ont? Tu as vu leur salaire? Leur succès? Leur prestige? C'est grâce à leur réussite à l'école! Il faut que tu travailles plus si tu veux t'en sortir aussi bien qu'eux!

Jackie soupira. Bon sang, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais... Ses frères seraient toujours les merveilleux enfants des Stone et elle la pauvre ratée de sa famille. Situation que sa mère ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler à chaque vacances. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comparer à eux. Elle crispa sa main sur sa cuillère, enfonçant légèrement le manche dans sa paume. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas péter son câble... Voilà, cool...

- Chérie, je ne dis pas que tu es nulle, loin de là.- Reprit Mme Stone plus doucement.- Tu n'as pas de mauvais résultats, tu as même de très bonnes notes dans certaines matières c'est vrai, mais tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts. Les seules matières dans lesquelles tu te démarques sont celles qui t'intéressent. Quand ça ne te passionne pas, tu ne fais absolument rien et bien entendu ce n'est pas suffisant...

Jackie hocha la tête en gardant le silence. De toute manière, il valait mieux ne pas répondre dans ces cas là.

- On s'inquiète juste pour ton avenir, mon canard (^^)-Continua son père.- Il faut que tu te battes, que tu donnes tout ce que tu ais!

- Ok papa.- Céda-t-elle.

- De toute façon, moi je me fais pas de soucis, Jackie ne ratera jamais sa vie, - Intervint Geoffrey qui revenait dans la cuisine et qui apparemment avait écouté toute la conversation.- si un employeur refuse de lui donner du travail, elle lui arrachera la tête avec son super coup de pied à la muay thaï et prendra sa place.

Un peu plus détendue, Jackie pouffa de rire et protesta pour la forme:

- Arrête je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois!

Sa mère tiqua, haussant un sourcil.

- Pardon?

- Sur un épouvantail maman...- Soupira Jackie en roulant des yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a décapité l'épouvantail de ce pauvre M. Jenkins!- Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, scandalisée que sa propre fille soit une telle hooligan.- Il a cru pendant un an qu'une secte satanique voulait s'en prendre à lui, il était complètement paranoïaque!

Apparemment c'était un souvenir amusant puisque son père éclata de rire.

- HA HA HA! Bravo ma petite fille, ça a égayé mes journées pendant plusieurs mois!

Mme Stone soupira, désespérée par tant de laxisme puis changea brusquement d'attitude en tapant dans ses mains joyeusement:

- Bon puisque tout est réglé on va pouvoir passer à la punition!

- Quoi?!- S'insurgea Jackie.- Mais... NON! T'as dit toi même que je n'avais pas eu de mauvais résultats!

- D'accord... Une récompense si tu préfères.- Rectifia sa mère en faisant une petite moue agacée.

Hum.

- C'est bizarre, mais je le sens mal ton truc...- Grommela Jackie.

- Mais non tu vas voir ça va être super! Le weekend prochain tu vas m'accompagner...- Petite pose de suspense avant la génialissime nouvelle. -... A LA BROCANTE DU VILLAGE!!!

Trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit, Jackie se contenta de dévisager avec ébahissement cette sadique qui prétendait être sa mère.

- Tu... tu plaisantes, j'espère? - Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

- Pas du tout.- Lui répondit elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Mais, mais,- Bégaya-t-elle lamentablement.- mais Katie et Angie seront à la maison! Elles arrivent demain, je ne peux pas les laisser!

- Tant pis, elles viendront avec nous et se baladeront entre les stands.

- Maman!- S'indigna Jackie.- Tu ne me forceras pas à aller à cette réunion de commères! Tu n'as pas le droit!

- Vraiment? - Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire mauvais.

- Oui, c'est hors de question. Moi vivante je n'irai jamais à cette brocante.

* * *

- Combien coûte cette lampe Mademoiselle?

- Trois livres...- Grommela Jackie.

Les gens étaient aveugles ou quoi? Le prix était étiqueté sur l'objet! Sur l'objet bon sang! C'était si dur que ça d'utiliser ses yeux?

Argh, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à elle?

Tous ses objets, ses petits trésors, ses souvenirs - il y avait même son ancien soutien gorge bleu marine sur le côté! - se déployaient sur l'étal, exposés à la vue de tous les passants. C'était gênant, frustrant, rageant.

Elle vit un jeune garçon de treize ans environ, qui traînait près de sa table depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, lancer des petits coups d'œil sur son sous-vêtement.

- Ca va? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil là?

Il sursauta, balbutia quelques mots, rouge comme une tomate, et s'enfuit à toute jambes. Elle sourit. C'était tellement facile de les troubler! Ca en devenait presque attendrissant...

Presque.

- T'es un peu dure je trouve...

Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui lui lançait un regard réprobateur.

- Maman, c'est toi qui m'a amenée de force ici, alors s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne m'énerve pas.

- Mais on s'amuse regarde!

Elle commença à danser une petite polka improvisée accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Jackie se retint d'exploser de rire et lui offrit son regard le plus blasé avant de s'accouder au stand, le menton dans la main et un soupir sur les lèvres.

Dans une heure ce serait fini. Dans une heure elle serait libre. Elle rejoindrait Katie et Angelina au petit pub de la place, boirait dix pintes de Guinness, serait complètement bourrée et se relaxerait enfin.

- Combien pour le collier?- Lui demanda une femme avec des dents d'une taille impressionnante.

Elle resta quelques instants subjuguée par ces dents de cheval, puis... Quel collier? Elle parcourut ses affaires du regard. Là, au coin. C'était son collier. Qu'elle adorait. Qu'Alexandre, son ex, lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire et qu'elle avait porté tous les jours pendant un an. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là bordel?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conner...

- Ca fera dix livres madame!- S'exclama précipitamment sa mère.

La jeune femme sortit son porte monnaie mais Jackie intervint immédiatement.

- Je suis désolée mais ce collier n'est pas à vendre.

- Oh que si! Tenez, prenez-le!

Sa mère mit de force le bijou dans les mains de la cliente et attrapa le billet.

- Maman! Je viens de dire que je ne voulais pas le vendre!

- Ma chérie si tu continues de garder tous les cadeaux que t'as offert Alexandre tu ne passeras jamais à autre chose… Tu t'empêches d'avancer en gardant ce collier.

- Maman c'est juste un collier en toc pas une rivière de diamant et si je veux le garder c'est parce que c'était un cadeau. En plus ça fait cinq mois que je ne le porte plus !

- Justement, pourquoi tu refuses de le vendre alors que tu ne le portes jamais ?

Ok là elle l'avait eu.

- Parce que… je… Rhaa il a une valeur sentimentale ce collier c'est tout!

- C'est bien ce que je disais, elle n'est pas passée à autre chose ! – S'exclama sa mère en prenant à parti la cliente qui n'en avait sûrement rien à foutre.

- Mais si ! Je suis passée à autre chose, d'ailleurs il y a ce…- Elle s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait mentionner Olivier.- Et puis de quoi tu te mêles d'abord ?

Sans attendre la réponse de sa mère, elle se pencha en avant et tira sur le collier mais la jeune femme le garda fermement en main:

- Je suis désolée mais je viens de l'acheter, je le garde. Il fallait se décider avant.

Pétasse.

Jackie tira plus fort sans que Pégase Woman ne lâche prise.

- Mais rendez le moi! J'ai le droit de décider de ce que je veux vendre ou non quand même!

- Tout comme j'ai le droit de décider de ce que je vais acheter! Lâche le maintenant.

D'où elle la tutoyait la connasse?

- Ecoute moi bien petite conne,- Siffla Jackie dont la mauvaise humeur ressortait dangereusement.- je préfère qu'il se casse plutôt qu'il t'appartienne alors non, je ne le lâcherais jamais!

- Jackie tu vas faire fuir tous les clients...- Lui marmonna Mme Stone entre ses dents tout en offrant un sourire éblouissant aux passants qui les fixaient.

Mon dieu. Sa famille était folle.

- Ca m'est égal, dis à cette tête de cheval de me rendre mon collier!

- Hum… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné?

Jackie s'arrêta net. Non... Ce n'était pas possible, pas ici... Elle se tourna lentement vers le propriétaire de la voix moqueuse. Olivier. Qui était dans sa brocante. Dans son village. A Chipping Campden. Et qui était en train de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule parce qu'elle avait encore l'air d'une vraie folle. Pour changer tiens !

Elle secoua la tête et raffermit sa prise sur son précieux bijou.

- Parce que tu es trop blasé pour t'étonner de quoi que ce soit?- Proposa-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil furieux à la jument en face d'elle.

Il rit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? - Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- J'ai un stand avec mon père un peu plus loin.- Il fit une grimace.- C'est un fan de brocante, il fait toutes les régions.

Eww…

- Charmant.

- N'est ce pas?

Ils se sourirent. C'était étonnant mais elle était plutôt contente qu'il soit là. Même si il sortait encore avec Perfect girl (Katie le lui avait confirmé) et même si elle était encore en colère contre lui. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et maintenant qu'elle lui parlait, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui avait manqué.

Mais juste un peu hein.

- Bon, je vous le prends pour quinze livres.- Dit la cliente d'une voix méprisante.- Vous avez enfin réussi à faire monter les enchères, vous êtes satisfaite maintenant?

- Et vous, vous êtes sourde?- Fit Jackie, piquée au vif. - J'ai dit que je ne vous le vendrai pas, alors votre fric vous pouvez vous le foutre où je pen...

- Ca suffit.- Intervint sa mère, agacée.- Ma fille est une vraie tête de mule mal élevée, elle ne vous le vendra pas. Tenez, reprenez votre argent.

Crin-Blanc prit un air outré, reposa à contrecœur le collier et s'en alla d'un pas furieux après que Jackie lui fait un salut de la main hypocrite.

- Finalement, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie qu'elle l'achète.

Jackie échangea un sourire complice avec sa mère. Cette dernière tourna un regard curieux en direction d'Olivier.

- Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme?

- C'est...

- Olivier Dubois.- L'interrompit il en tendant sa main en avant.- Enchanté Mme Stone, je comprends pourquoi Jackie est une si belle fille.

Elle roula des yeux. N'importe quoi... Elle était carrément l'antithèse physique de sa mère. Crétin va. Heureusement que sa mère n'était pas complètement crédule.

- Oh! Appelez moi Georgia voyons!- Gloussa Mme Stone, ravie.

Jackie observa l'échange bouche bée puis fusilla Olivier du regard avant de se tourner brusquement vers son père.

- Papa, y a maman qui est en train de se faire draguer!- Brailla-t-elle.

déboula comme une fusée et lança un regard noir à Olivier alors que Jackie, morte de rire derrière son dos, lui tirait la langue.

- Vous êtes?- Aboya-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

- Euh... Olivier Dubois monsieur, un ami de Jackie.- Déclara-t-il mal à l'aise en fusillant du regard Jackie qui entreprenait désormais une petite danse de la victoire.

Les traits de son père se détendirent un peu mais il garda un sourire menaçant lorsqu'il lui serra la main.

- Ah! Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas après ma femme que vous n'en avez mais après ma fille!

Olivier cilla et Jackie s'arrêta instantanément de rire. D'accord, c'était nettement moins drôle tout à coup.

- Je blaguais papa.

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Je voulais juste taquiner un peu ton petit copain. - Chuchota son père.- Histoire de montrer qui est le patron ici.

Elle se sentit devenir cramoisie.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain!- Siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais oui bien sûr... Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de nous mentir là dessus, on ne va pas t'engueuler. Tu sors avec qui tu veux, après tout c'est ta vie!

- Papa! Je te jure que je ne mens pas, je ne sors pas avec lui!

Il lui tapota gentiment la tête en souriant l'air de dire "on me la fait pas à moi" et retourna à ses cartons en entraînant Mme Stone avec lui. Pestant contre son satané père qui lui foutait toujours la honte et les joues toujours rouges, elle se tourna vers Olivier et s'aperçut qu'il se retenait de sourire. Merde, il avait entendu.

- Ne ris pas.- Ordonna-t-elle immédiatement.

Il prit un air innocent et leva les mains en signe de défense.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- Mouais, c'est ça.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même,- Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire - c'est toi qui a appelé ton père.

- Ouais, parce que TU draguais ma mère!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne la draguais pas, je lui faisais un compliment. Et à toi aussi par la même occasion.

Elle pinça les lèvres en se souvenant du "belle fille". Ne pas sourire. Ne pas montrer que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ne pas montrer que ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Mouais, bah ce n'est pas en me flattant que tu arriveras à te faire pardonner.

Il fit mine de s'étouffer.

- Me faire pardonner?! Et de quoi s'il te plaît?

- De tout faire pour m'énerver à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche!- Répliqua-t-elle, amère.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air arrogant puis posa ses deux mains sur l'étal et se pencha vers elle, un sourire légèrement séducteur sur les lèvres.

- Mais tu adores quand je t'énerve.

Vrai. Elle adorait quand ils se taquinaient.

- Faux, je déteste ça.- Mentit-elle en se reculant (mesure de sécurité oblige).

Elle s'assit et se mit à bouder. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il se rendait toujours compte de ce genre de choses? C'était chiant à la fin, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de vie privée?! Elle l'épia du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il observait ses affaires étalées sur la table. Pull gris, jean noir, chaussures noires. Tout dans la simplicité. Alors pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir une gravure de mode en face d'elle? Parce qu'il était canon? Pourtant ce n'était pas la même chose!

Il attrapa un livre.

- Ah! Ca explique tout...- Commenta-t-il après avoir lu le titre.

Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais en voyant son sourire elle ne put retenir sa curiosité:

- Lequel c'est?

- "Etudes sur l'hystérie" de Freud.- Annonça-t-il en riant.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Pour ta gouverne, je l'ai trouvé très intéressant.

- Pourquoi, t'as appris des choses sur toi?

Et il éclata de rire à sa stupide blague. Pff... Crétin.

- En effet, j'ai appris que je devenais hystérique à chaque fois que je parlais à des gros cons asociaux.- Il rit encore plus. Rhoo, mais ce type était invexable ou quoi?!- Hem... Bon et si t'arrêtais de fouiner dans mes affaires maintenant?

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, l'air moqueur, et continua son inspection.

- Alors... Quel secret cache la fameuse Jackie Stone?

Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise sous son regard perçant. Ca la rendait horriblement nerveuse qu'il voit tous ses effets personnels, de ses barbies défraîchies à son...

Merde le soutif! Vite! Le cacher avant que...

Le visage d'Olivier s'éclaira soudainement.

Trop tard...

- Tiens, tiens... Ca me plaît de plus en plus ces brocantes.- Sourit il en prenant le sous vêtement.

- Rends-moi ça!

- Attends deux secondes... - Il l'examina attentivement.- Ah voilà! 90B.

Elle le lui arracha des mains, les joues écarlates.

- Va t'en!

Il leva les mains en reculant.

- Ok ok, j'y vais!- Il commença à s'éloigner en riant puis, quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna et cria.- Passe me voir quand t'auras le temps!

Rhoo... Il voulait la tuer ou quoi?

- Tu rêves! - Cria-t-elle à son tour avant de marmonner "J'suis pas complètement à ses pieds quand même..."

Une heure plus tard, elle fendait la foule à la recherche du stand des Dubois.

Effectivement, elle n'avait aucune volonté... Pour sa défense, elle avait quand même réussi à résister pendant une dizaine de minutes! Ses ongles entièrement rongés pouvaient en témoigner.

Et puis après tout, puisqu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la pareille? C'était de bonne guerre non?

Elle le trouva affalé sur une chaise, en train d'envoyer une balle de tennis à deux jeunes garçons. Sûrement ses frères. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'affairait autour du stand, essayant d'attirer le plus de clients possibles. Très grand, très brun, plutôt beau gosse pour un vieux, c'était le portrait de son fils. Ou plutôt le fils était le portrait de son père... Enfin ils se ressemblaient quoi!

Elle s'avança le plus silencieusement possible et lui chuchota à l'oreille (Quoi ? Elle aussi elle pouvait le provoquer !) :

- C'est pas très joli de laisser ses parents se taper tout le boulot...

Olivier sursauta et attrapa de justesse la balle que lui lançait son frère.

Waw, bons réflexes quand même! Il tourna la tête vers elle, son nez frôlant presque le sien.

- Si j'aide mon père on vendra tout. Si on n'a plus rien à vendre, il ne pourra plus faire de brocantes, et comme c'est la plus grosse distraction de ce vieux mollusque, je ne ferais que lui nuire. CQFD. - Répliqua-t-il d'un ton crâneur.

- Je t'ai entendu Olivier.- Dit juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face - Ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle, je suis le mollusque.

Elle lui serra la main en riant.

- Enchantée monsieur, je suis...

- L'hystérique de service.- Finit Olivier.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on entre sur ce terrain là?- Menaça-t-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Elle reporta son attention sur le père.- Je suis Jackie et je peux être très douce quand je veux.

Son père éclata de rire en regardant son fils avec une expression de curiosité puis s'excusa avant de rejoindre précipitamment un nouveau client qui semblait en extase devant un de ses bibelots. Elle se tourna vers Olivier qui souriait étrangement.

- Quoi?- S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Rien.

Toujours aussi loquace le mec.

- Grr… On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes en deux semaines.

Il eut un sourire mais ne répondit rien. Pour combler le silence légèrement tendu qui venait de s'installer elle désigna les deux garçons qui s'envoyaient de grosses mottes de terre dans la figure.

- Tu me présentes?

- Bien sûr. - Accepta-t-il d'un hochement de tête avant de hurler un charmant "Eh les avortons! Ramenez vous!".

Les garçons vinrent vers eux, le visage crasseux. Etonnant pour des gamins d'environ 12 ans. Ils n'étaient pas un peu vieux pour ce genre de choses? Rhaa, elle avait déjà dit qu'elle détestait les gosses?

- Je vous présente Jackie, une amie de Poudlard. Jackie, ces deux gnomes sont Thomas et Nicolas, mes petits frères. Elle est un peu bizarre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle peut être très douce quand elle veut.

Il lui fit un sourire ironique et elle les salua après avoir flanqué une claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

- T'es une sorcière toi aussi?- Lui demanda celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus jeune, donc Nicolas.

- Euh... Ouais.

Ouah quelle conversation Jackie, bravo! Ils iraient loin avec ça!

- Tu pourrais transformer Olivier en chacal?

En chacal? Hé hé, plutôt cool le minus!

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé... Mais c'est une très bonne idée! Tu me plais bien pour un mioche!- Dit elle en souriant.

Le garçon afficha un air déconcerté qui fit rire Olivier.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était bizarre.

Ne saisissant pas l'air vexé du petit frère, elle demanda discrètement à Olivier :

- Ben quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- T'es pas doué.

- Mais... Pourtant j'ai été sympa! – Chuchota-t-elle.- Je comprends pas... (Nda: pauvre Jackie...^^)

- Laisse ça aux hommes chérie.

Elle plissa les yeux devant son air arrogant.

- De quoi, le baby sitting? Ah oui c'est vrai, très viril comme activité.

Alors qu'Olivier ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, l'autre frère, Thomas si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, demanda brusquement :

- T'es la petite amie d'Olivier ?

Pris au dépourvu, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le jeune garçon avec des yeux en ronds de flan puis Jackie eut un éclat de rire nerveux.

- Moi sa… sa… sa petite amie ? Ha ha, n'importe quoi ! Comme si… Pff lui et moi ce serait… impossible ! – Olivier lui lança un regard blasé. - Quoi ? C'est vrai, on est carrément opposé ! Et puis je te rappelle que t'as déjà une co…

Il lui attrapa le poignet brusquement et bondit de sa chaise.

- Eeeh Jackie!!!- S'exclama-t-il nerveusement.- Il faut que je… te montre un truc ! Viens, suis moi.- Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il prit son air le plus menaçant et grinça entre ses dents.- Viens sinon je te force à monter sur mon balai!

Hum… Est-ce qu'elle était la seule à voir la dedans un sous-entendu scabreux ?

Sûrement, espèce d'obsédée…

Sans lui demander son avis, il la tira (ou plutôt lui arracha le bras) vers un stand loin de ses petits frères qui avaient le même air interloqué qu'elle devait sûrement afficher. Après quelques secondes de cogitation, la lumière se fit enfin dans son tête.

- Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu sortais avec Johanna??? Mais t'as quel âge, cinq ans ?

Il souffla et lui lança un regard vexé.

- Je ne leur parle pas de ce genre de choses.- Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Et à ton père ?

- Non plus.

- Pff… Et pourquoi ? T'as honte ?

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- Ben alors pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous ?

Il soupira et posa son regard sur un vinyle de Barbara Streisand posé sur le stand. Mais qui écoutait encore du Barbara Streisand ?! La honte quoi ! Mouahaha ! Pas étonnant que personne ne l'achète !

- Je ne sais pas… Je dirais que si.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Comment ça il ne savait pas ? C'était pourtant pas compliqué comme question !

- Tu… t'es amoureux d'elle ?- Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, peu sure de vouloir connaître sa réponse.

- Ah ! Non. - Dit-il avec un sourire désabusé, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir amer.

- Ca ne se passe pas bien entre vous ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

- Je sais pas… Tu avais l'air…

- Oui?- L'engagea-t-il à continuer en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

- Et bien… Quand t'as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, t'avais l'air… déçu.

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle posait toutes ces questions. C'était plus de la curiosité masochiste qu'un réel intérêt, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Sa bouche parlait avant que son propre cerveau ne s'en rende compte. Franchement qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire contre ça ?

- Ah bon ? Non je… Je suis pas déçu, c'est juste que…- Il fit une pause durant laquelle il la regarda pensivement puis conclut brièvement.- C'est compliqué.

Elle lui lança un regard circonspect.

- Bon je récapitule : tu ne sais pas si c'est sérieux avec elle, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, c'est compliqué entre vous, alors quoi ? C'est juste du sexe ?

- Non. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça…

Une bouffée de jalousie lui tordit le ventre. Donc ils avaient déjà couché ensemble… En même temps, elle s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux quand ils étaient tous les deux ? C'était inimaginable. Surtout après trois semaines de relation. Et surtout avec Johanna pour petite amie... Pff, plus le temps passait plus elle commençait à haïr cette fille !

En toute objectivité bien sûr…

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- Je sais pas, comme ça. Je m'intéresse à ta vie.- Dit elle en haussant les épaules.- Pas comme d'autres…

Il lâcha le disque qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se tourna vers elle avec un air étonné. Elle tira la langue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle plaisantait et il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- Pff, c'était débile. En plus je m'intéresse vraiment à toi, sinon comment tu expliques le fait que je sache que Charles Wyatt te drague depuis un an et demi maintenant?

Il lui fit un sourire arrogant et haussa les sourcils, attendant sa réponse.

- Humpf… Moui bon, en même temps tout le monde le sait, je crois même que Dumbledore est au courant.

- C'est sûrement en rapport avec ce jour, l'année dernière, où il a crié devant toute le Grande Salle « Je t'aime Jackie, sors avec moi !!! »…

- Oh tais-toi ! – S'exclama-t-elle encore gênée par ce gros moment de honte.

- Je crois que le plus drôle c'était ta réaction.- Dit il en riant.

Elle avait eu tellement honte ce jour là qu'elle avait encore du mal à y penser. Dans le genre débile et ridicule elle méritait une médaille parfois. En fait, comme elle était sourde comme un pot et surtout hyper étourdie, quand Charles avait fait sa déclaration, au lieu de « Jackie » elle avait compris « Jackson ». S'en était suivi un long et ridicule quiproquo durant lequel personne n'avait compris sa réaction : Croyant que Charles faisait une blague en déclarant son amour éternel à Jackson (et non à elle), elle avait éclaté de rire ce qui lui avait attiré pas mal de regards stupéfaits. Mais le pire c'était quand elle avait levé le bras de Jackson en l'air et crié en riant « Lui aussi il t'aime Charles !!! ». Là ça avait été la débandade… Tout le monde l'avait regardé comme si elle était soit 1) folle, 2) débile ou 3) cruelle et sans cœur. Elle s'était vraiment fait une sale réputation en l'espace de deux minutes. Sans parler du moment où ses amis lui avaient expliqué qu'en fait la déclaration lui était adressé : mortifiée, elle était devenue rouge comme une tomate et avait quitté la Grande Salle en courant à toutes jambes.

- Ha ha ha ! C'était vraiment trop drôle !- Se bidonna Olivier.- « Lui aussi il t'aime Charles ! », le pauvre mec il a dû croire que tu te foutais de sa gueule ! – Il prit un air songeur - En même temps il le cherchait, il n'avait qu'à pas se déclarer devant toute l'école.

Pff, et après on disait qu'elle était insensible ! Alors qu'Olivier était mort de rire et sans aucune compassion pour ce pauvre Charles.

- Je suis allée m'excuser je te signale ! Et je lui ai expliqué que j'avais mal entendu, alors arrête de te foutre de moi !- S'exclama-t-elle piquée au vif.- Et de lui aussi !

Il se calma et prit un air moqueur.

- Oh pardon princesse.- Commença-t-il, ironique.- Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit de se moquer de ton blondinet préféré…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Incroyable, il ne sortait même pas avec elle et il se montrait jaloux… C'était bien un mec... (^^)

- Ce n'est pas mon « blondinet préféré », je l'aime bien c'est tout. Et il est très gentil.

- Oh c'est vrai : il est « très gentil »… - Continua-t-il, sarcastique. - C'est ce qu'on dit ouais, il paraît que tu lui hurles dessus et qu'il baisse la tête. Ca doit être agréable d'avoir un petit chien à sa disposition, non?

Ok s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé pendant ces vacances, c'était qu'Olivier pouvait être un vrai chieur quand il voulait…

- Arrête ça ! C'était exceptionnel, en général on s'entend très bien !

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'est pas complètement à tes pieds ? Attend il est tellement soumis que j'ai déjà failli le confondre avec un elfe de maison !

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?- L'agressa-t-elle en avançant un peu le menton comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée.

Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition et un rire goguenard secoua sa cage thoracique :

- Oh oh calme-toi petite teigne ! Je n'ai aucun problème là-dessus, je le trouve juste un peu pathétique ton pote c'est tout !

Elle souffla, énervée par son comportement.

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ?- Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi ?

- Du moment où je me suis énervée contre Charles !- S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Ah c'est Anthony.

- D'accord, alors si tu réfléchissais trois secondes tu comprendrais que le jour où j'ai envoyé bouler Charles c'était juste avant que nous deux on se dispute.- Expliqua-t-elle sèchement.- J'étais vraiment de mauvais poil, ça arrive à tout le monde et Charles l'a compris. Alors laisse-le en dehors de ça.

Sur ce, elle pivota des talons et commença à partir. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce con ? Charles était adorable, une vraie perle, et même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui elle ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on le rabaisse comme Olivier venait de le faire. Mais, alors qu'elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres, elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras et un corps chaud se coller contre son dos.

- Allez Jackie t'énerves pas… - Lui dit Olivier d'une voix douce.- Je suis désolé. On ne va pas s'engueuler alors que ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, c'est trop con… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se dispute…

Elle ne dit rien, profitant pour quelques instants de sa proximité, de sa chaleur, de sa main qui caressait doucement son bras puis elle répondit lentement :

- Moi je sais…

- Hmm? Ah bon ?- Murmura-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.- Alors pourquoi?

Elle soupira avant de prononcer les mots fatidiques.

- Parce que tu es jaloux.

La caresse sur son bras s'arrêta instantanément. Olivier tressaillit et s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Ah ! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle était sure qu'il réagirait comme ça ! Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Jaloux ? _Moi_, je suis jaloux ? - S'exclama-t-il d'un air offusqué, voire choqué. – Que… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est ridicule !

Elle le fusilla du regard, furieuse qu'il mente.

- Olivier ferme la. Je _sais_ que tu es jaloux, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. C'est inutile de se voiler la face après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.- Déclara-t-elle en pointant son index sur lui alors que les yeux d'Olivier s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Stupéfait, il resta là, immobile, à la contempler d'un air ultra sérieux. Puis il se détourna en se passant une main dans les cheveux et lâcha sans la regarder :

- Je t'ai menti à propos d'un truc. C'est sérieux avec Johanna.

L'entendre dire ça, avec cet air si ferme et franc, provoqua en Jackie un malaise incongru. Comme un coup au cœur. Une oppression à la poitrine. Une sensation impossible à décrire mais qui n'en perdait pas moins de sa force.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…- Murmura-t-elle.

Pour une fois, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était jaloux. Elle le sentait. Il releva la tête et la dévisagea d'un air fermé. Elle détourna le regard et observa d'un air absent les objets posés sur l'étal. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait abordé ce sujet? Qu'est ce que ça lui apportait? Elle voulait se faire du mal? D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer tout à coup? Elle ne l'aimait même pas ! Enfin si… elle l'aimait bien, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

N'est ce pas ?

Une vague de panique la saisit, faisant battre avec force son cœur et perdre à son visage ses couleurs, et elle scanna du regard son environnement pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Et vite.

- Euh...Oh... Woouah! T'as une télé!- S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton exagérément admiratif en apercevant l'appareil posé sur une petite table.

Olivier, qui ne devait sûrement pas comprendre le brusque changement de conversation, se massa le front et mit quelque temps avant de répondre:

- Ouais on la vend, mais qu'est ce que tu voulais di…

- Pourquoi vous la vendez?- Coupa-t-elle immédiatement, refusant de repenser au doute qui l'avait assailli et la terrifiait.- Vous vous la jouez anti capitalistes et ardent opposants de la société de surconsommation?

Il eut un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux cependant.

- Non, on en a juste acheté une nouvelle.

Satisfaite d'avoir détourné le sujet de conversation, elle tenta de se relaxer. Elle examina l'engin et demanda le prix qui s'avéra être très modique. Elle observa l'écran et les petits boutons d'un air émerveillé (non simulé cette fois).

- C'est une invention incroyable ! Je me demande pourquoi les sorciers n'ont rien inventé de similaire...

- Moi aussi.- Fit doucement Olivier en se plaçant juste derrière elle, sa tête penchée par-dessus son épaule.- Quoique, il y a le sort de projection. Tu sais, celui qui retransmet les matchs en temps réel.

Elle hocha la tête, en effet les sorciers avaient essayé de créer quelque chose d'équivalent mais ça n'avait tout de même rien à voir avec une télévision.

- Ouais mais la qualité est vraiment lamentable et puis la projection ne marche que pour les évènements sportifs, je sais que pour toi c'est le pied mais moi le sport…- Elle fit une grimace amusée.- C'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère !

- Dommage que ça ne marche pas pour les films, on aurait pu en regarder ensemble.

Argh, pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit aussi mignon parfois ?

- Hum… T'aurais pu en regarder avec Johanna tu veux dire ?- Rectifia-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Non avec toi. Tu m'as déjà parlé du Parrain, on aurait pu se faire une session spéciale « mafia » !

Oh… Il faisait donc attention à ce qu'elle disait ! A ses goûts ! C'était… c'était… c'était… Gentil. Ne pas l'idéaliser Jackie, ne pas l'idéaliser.

- Ah mais on peut toujours se la faire cette session!- Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la regarda en souriant :

- Oui peut être qu'on se fera ça un jour…

Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision alors que son estomac dansait la polka. Allez Jackie, inutile de s'exciter pour si peu ! C'était juste un film pas une déclaration !

- Jai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une...

- Je te l'offre si tu veux.

Elle sursauta.

- Quoi? Mais non! Je vais la payer!

- C'est pas la peine, on la brade de toute manière alors je peux bien te la donner...- Dit il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je refuse.- Sourit elle.- Je vais l'acheter.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

- Jackie t'es ma pote, je vais pas te faire payer une télé dont personne ne veut et qu'on avait de toute façon décidé de jeter si personne ne l'achetait à la fin de la journée!

Elle grimaça intérieurement à l'entente du "t'es ma pote!" mais ne flancha pas.

- Olivier elle ne coûte presque rien alors laisse moi l'acheter!- Insista-t-elle avec fermeté avant de lui tourner le dos et désigner une petite manette en plastique qui s'avérât être la télécommande, chose qu'elle savait parfaitement.- Oh ça sert à quoi ça?!

Oui, ça ou l'art de savoir changer de sujet.

- De quoi?

- Le truc noir bizarre là... Avec des petits boutons.

- C'est la télécommande Jackie...- Expliqua Olivier en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. - Ah ces sorciers !

- Je te signale que t'en es un toi aussi. Juste pour info hein.

- Ouais mais moi j'ai un bagage en plus : toute ma culture moldue.- Répliqua-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

- Oh ça va hein ! Je suis sûre que t'as autant de connaissances moldues qu'un « sang pur ». T'es devenu plus sorcier que moi ! - Taquina-t-elle.- T'as même abandonné le football pour le Quidditch – chose que je ne comprendrais jamais, le Quidditch étant un sport d'un ennui mortel – ce qui démontre un singulier détachement du monde moldu puisque le football fait partie intégrante de la culture anglaise.

Ouch, il en avait pris pour son grade là. Gniark gniark ! Olivier resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis lui lança un regard furieux.

- T'es vraiment insupportable quand tu veux.- Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Elle lui fit un sourire insolent.

- Je te retourne le compliment chéri.

Il haussa les sourcils au « mot doux » et esquissa un sourire. Hhhh ! Trop beau trop beau trop beau trop b… Du contrôle Jackie, du contrôle ! Il sortait avec Johanna maintenant.

Il se posta à ses côtés et s'appuya contre le stand.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, fais attention sinon je vais m'habituer…

_Je suis prête à t'appeler « mon dieu » si tu le demandes… Rhaa tais-toi cerveau débile !_

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fait attention à ça quand on s'était disputé...- Marmonna-t-elle.

- J'écoute toujours ce que tu dis.

Waw… Sérieux ? Eh bah, il était pas sorti de l'auberge le pauvre, avec le monceau de conneries qu'elle débitait…

- Même mes histoires débiles ?- Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Olivier la rapprocha de lui en passant son bras autour de son épaule et lui chuchota :

- Elles ne sont pas débiles tes histoires, elles sont drôles... – Il eut un sourire moqueur.- La plupart du temps.

- Eeeeh !

- C'est pas grave Jackie, ça arrive à tout le monde se taper la honte ! Même si j'avoue que toi tu es particulièrement douée à ce niveau là…

Sale con. Pour se venger, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias et il poussa un juron avant de se mettre à sautiller, sa main tenant sa jambe meurtrie.

- Mais t'es complètement tarée!- S'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

- T'en veux un autre?

- NON! Ca fait trop mal...

Il gémit un peu et elle commença à s'en vouloir. Elle y était peut être allée un peu fort quand même... Le pauvre, il ne devait plus être habitué à côtoyer des harpies brutales à force de traîner avec la gentille et douce Johanna.

Hum, Johanna, elle l'avait presque oublié celle là... Naaan, finalement c'était bien fait pour lui ce coup de pied!

- Il paraît que ça forge le caractère.- Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- T'es cruelle...

Elle lui décocha un sourire mauvais.

- Je sais!

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit une moue de petit chien battu qui manqua de la faire craquer. Ce qui était sûrement le but recherché.

Pff, espèce de tombeur…

Elle ouvrit son porte feuille et lui tendit l'argent avec un grand sourire. Il grogna :

- Non ! Je t'ai dit que je te l'offrais !

- Allez… Pour me faire pardonner du coup de pied ?

Il lui fit un sourire suggestif et murmura :

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras d'autres moyens bien plus agréables pour te faire pardonner…

Elle roula des yeux – tentative lamentable de cacher son trouble puisqu'elle tournait déjà au rouge écrevisse – et prit un ton exaspéré :

- Si tu refuses je vais donner l'argent à ton père qui acceptera sûrement et au passage je lui dirais que ta une copine, ok ? Maintenant prend ce putain de fric !

- Ok ok t'excite pas cocotte ! – Il prit le billet qu'elle lui tendait.- Rha la la, c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue !

Cocotte ? Non mais oh, il prenait la confiance le petit gars ! Bon pour être honnête ce n'était pas vraiment un problème…

- Encore une fois je te retourne le compliment !

Il fit la moue.

- Oh tu ne m'as pas appelé chéri cette fois…- Dit il d'un ton exagérément triste.

- Eh non !- Sourit elle.- C'est réservé aux occasions exceptionnelles !

Il soupira en souriant et la remercia pour l'achat tout en ajoutant des « ce n'était pas la peine », « je te rendrai la pareille » et « mais quelle tête de mule quand même ! ».

Elle inspira profondément et se détourna. Ignorant les jacassements d'Olivier, elle examina le stand. Des cadres, des bouquins, des colliers, un gant. Elle le prit dans ses mains.

- Tu vends ton gant de gardien?- Demanda-t-elle avec effarement.

- C'est un gant de baseball, c'était mon jeu préféré quand j'étais petit.

- Baseball...- Répéta-t-elle.

- C'est moldu. En fait, c'est un sport dérivé du cricket,- Commença-t-il d'un ton hyper enthousiaste (le même qu'il prenait quand il se mettait à déblatérer sur le Quidditch).- il est composé d'un lanceur, d'un receveur et de sept autres joueurs. Ca se joue avec une batte avec laquelle le lanceur frappe une balle que le receveur doit rattraper puis…

Cerveau off. Elle examina le gant sous toutes les coutures sans écouter un mot de ce que disait Olivier (il s'agissait de sport quand même ! Brr…). Il était neuf.

- Bon, je vois que ça te passionne ce que je raconte…- Fit soudain Olivier d'un ton excédé.

- Il ressemble au gant que t'utilises pour le Quidditch.- L'ignora-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le profond intérêt qu'elle lui témoignait mais répondit tout de même :

- Ca c'est parce que c'est le même.

- Quoi? Mais le tien est tout pourri!- S'exclama-t-elle. Elle se reprit en voyant sa tête.- Euh... Enfin, il est abîmé quoi. Celui là est neuf, pourquoi tu le vends?

Il hésita un moment, l'air mal à l'aise, puis lâcha en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou:

- Je préfère l'autre, c'est le premier que j'ai eu.

- Pourquoi t'as acheté celui là dans ce cas?

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux:

- Pour voir si j'arriverais à me séparer de l'autre.

- Ah.

Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'aborder un sujet sensible alors que depuis tout à l'heure ils ne parlaient que d'un gant?

- Dernière question: pourquoi un gant de baseball?

- Je trouve qu'ils sont plus efficaces.- Il sourit malicieusement.- C'est un peu ma botte secrète.

Elle reposa le gant sur la table avec un air profondément choqué.

- Attend. Je rêve ou tu viens de me donner une de tes tactiques secret défense, toi, Olivier Dubois, le parano qui est persuadé que tous les élèves sont des espions à la solde des Serpentards?

Il lui glissa un regard agacé, apparemment ennuyé de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de confiance en autrui.

- On dirait ouais.

- Wouah, la science fait des progrès chaque jour!- Se moqua-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux et lui lança la balle qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle l'évita de justesse en se baissant.

- Espèce de...- Commença-t-elle.

- ESPECE DE DEGENERE!!!- Brailla M. Dubois en se massant le crâne.- Mais tu vas pas bien mon gars!

Olivier fit une grimace et tenta de s'excuser mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Allez déguerpis! Va faire un p'tit tour que je te vois plus pendant un moment!

- Mais papa...

pointa son doigt vers lui.

- Ouste! - Voyant que son fils ne bougeait pas, il prit une autre tactique. - Sinon je te jure que j'irai faire un raid dans ta chambre et tu peux me croire que tes jolis magazines pleins de belles images cachés sous ton lit se retrouveront illico à ma prochaine brocante! Et j'inviterais Jackie pour qu'on se bidonne bien ensemble! Compris?

Olivier devint écarlate et acquiesça prestement.

- Des magazines hein?- Taquina Jackie en se retenant de rire.

- Allez viens.- Dit il en la tirant par le bras, les joues encore rouges.

Oh il était vraiment trognon comme ça. Honteux, mortifié, ça arrivait si peu souvent! Elle se promit de le lui ressortir cette histoire un jour.

- Alors Olivier, on est en manque?

Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle prêta peu d'attention. Elle venait de se rappeler que puisqu'il sortait avec Johanna et… couchait avec elle (déglutissement difficile), Olivier avait peu de chance d'être frustré à ce niveau là et à n'importe quel autre niveau d'ailleurs. Elle ne put y réfléchir davantage parce que Olivier se chargea de changer totalement de sujet:

- T'as reçu ton bulletin?

- Ah, pour ça oui je l'ai reçu...- Marmonna-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore?- Demanda-t-il avec ce qui semblait être un sourire d'anticipation.

- Je me suis fait engueuler et cette brocante stupide est ma punition. Ou ma récompense, c'est selon. Ma mère est folle.- Dit-elle pour toute explication.

- C'est un trait de famille à ce que je vois...

Crétin.

- Pourquoi tu t'es fait engueuler?- Reprit il immédiatement en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.- T'as pas de mauvais résultats si je me souviens bien.

- Non, mais comparée à mes brillants et parfaits frère et sœur je suis une tâche.- Elle roula des yeux.- Chose que ma mère se fait un plaisir de me rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle me voit...

- Ah, je vois le genre, ça doit être soulant à force.

- Bof, je m'y suis habituée. Et puis je sais que je n'y peux rien, je suis allergique au travail acharné!

- Et heureusement pour toi sinon tu serais allée à Pouffsouffle!

- Euh… Et alors?

- Quoi alors? Attends t'as vu ces blaireaux? Avoue que nous, les gryffondors, on est largement plus stylés!

Elle stoppa net.

- Attends quand tu dis "blaireaux" tu comptabilises _Cédric Diggory_ dedans?- S'indigna-t-elle.

Quoi? Ce mec était un pur canon, c'était normal qu'elle le défende!

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces bouffonnes débiles qui lui courent après!

Waw, agressif le petit Olivier.

- Elles ne sont pas débiles mais réalistes, et elles ont _très_ bon goût. Et non, je ne lui coure pas après, je me contente juste de... l'admirer de loin.

Il se renfrogna légèrement ce qui la fit sourire. Jaloux Olivier?

- De toute façon leur équipe ne vaut pas un clou.

- Encore une fois, je proteste! Depuis que Cédric, qui soit dit en passant est un excellent joueur, est capitaine, leur niveau a de grandes chances de progresser!

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive et se tourna franchement vers elle, l'air atterré.

- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch toi?

Elle lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

- Mais depuis que Cédric est devenu un mec aussi appétissant qu'un biscuit à la crème voyons.

Bon, il fallait admettre que son béguin pour Diggory avait disparu depuis un bon bout de temps, avant même qu'elle fantasme complètement sur Olivier d'ailleurs, mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer comme ça. D'ailleurs il avait l'air très énervé en ce moment.

Il ouvrit la bouche et lui lança un regard plein de défi.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais.

- Ca me plaît pas du tout.

- Jaloux Olivier?- Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire insolent.

Il garda le silence une seconde avant de se pencher vers elle et de dire:

- J'ai tout fait pour que tu t'intéresses au Quidditch et je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire dire le mot Cognard correctement, alors quand je vois qu'il suffit que Diggory se pointe pour que tu sois intriguée, oui ça me rend jaloux. Malade même.

Perdue dans la contemplation de ses magnifiques lèvres, elle ne fit pas toute de suite attention à ce qu'elle disait:

- T'as pas de raison.- Murmura-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle sous-entendait, elle rectifia aussitôt.- Tu es avec Johanna.

Il cilla et se redressa lentement. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il lui demanda comment se passaient ses vacances. Ils flânèrent entre les stands en parlant de tout et de rien. La tranquillité de leur promenade fut interrompue un moment par les cris surexcités de Jackie lorsqu'elle aperçut une affiche datant de 1968 qui annonçait un concert des Doors et sur laquelle figurait une énorme photo du groupe et notamment de Jim Morrison. Magnifique. Malheureusement, elle ne put l'acheter parce que le propriétaire la vendait à un prix exorbitant et Olivier dût la raisonner pendant de longues minutes pour qu'elle ne la chaparde pas. "Quitte à voler un truc des Doors, vole un vinyle pas une affiche pourrie qui ne sert à rien", manière « délicate » de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait l'air débile à baver sur un poster alors que le plus important était la musique. Elle dût abandonner à contrecœur sa tentative de rapt et bouda pendant quelques minutes. Sur le chemin du retour son regard accrocha une vieille robe grise accrochée à une tringle.

- Au fait je n'ai pas vu ta mère!- Se souvint-elle soudainement.

Jackie regardait droit devant elle, sans quoi elle aurait pu voir la pâleur livide s'étendre sur les joues d'Olivier, néanmoins elle surprit le frisson nerveux qui agita son corps.

- Non, elle…- Il hésita une seconde - Elle n'est pas venue.

- Pourtant je me souviens avoir vu un sac à main dans votre stand... Ah j'ai compris! Tu ne veux pas me la présenter! Tu crois que je vais lui faire peur c'est ça?- Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il devint plus blême encore.

- Non, rien à voir.- Il resta silencieux quelques instants.- Elle nous a quitté.

Quitté?

- Tes parents ont divorcé?- Demanda-t-elle doucement avec pourtant l'étrange certitude que ce n'était pas cela.

Il se passa une main convulsive dans les cheveux et contracta la mâchoire.

- Elle est morte.

Jackie sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ils s'étaient arrêtés depuis un bout de temps mais elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il regardait droit devant lui, le visage fermé et l'œil sombre. Une culpabilité sans nom s'empara d'elle. Il avait fallu qu'elle amène ce sujet sur le tapis ! C'était bien elle ça: aucun tact et tout dans le rentre dedans.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.- Dit-t-elle sincèrement sans le quitter des yeux, peinée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Il évitait son regard.

- Ca va, ça fait longtemps.- Il la regarda enfin.- Six ans que c'est arrivé, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Enfin... Plus ou moins. Ma mère n'était pas une sainte de toute façon.

Elle hocha la tête comme si elle le comprenait parfaitement alors que c'était tout le contraire. Pas une sainte? Comment ça? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Etait-ce une façon d'atténuer l'importance de sa mort ? Un moyen de ne pas souffrir en repensant à sa mère? Une bourrasque de vent les traversa faisant voler ses cheveux dans tout les sens et comme si elle avait agit sur sa mémoire, un souvenir afflua dans l'esprit de Jackie.

_Mais dis-moi Olivier, qu'est ce que foutait ta mère quand t'étais gamin? Elle était trop paresseuse pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ou c'était toi qui étais trop con pour les assimiler correctement?_

… Oh la bouffonne!

Elle lui attrapa le bras brusquement, maintenant leur halte en plein milieu du chemin sans se préoccuper du fait qu'ils gênaient tout les deux le passage de la foule.

- Et je suis désolée d'avoir critiqué ta mère quand on s'est disputé l'autre jour. C'était vraiment trop con, je voulais juste te provoquer, je pensais pas que... Je comprends pourquoi t'étais aussi furieux. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je te le...

- C'est pas de ta faute Jackie.- La rassura-t-il immédiatement.

- Si, je sais que tous les mecs détestent qu'on critique leur mère alors j'en ai pro...

Il emprisonna son visage dans ses mains, la prenant au dépourvu.

- Jackie, ça va je te dis. Je sais très bien que tu voulais juste m'emmerder, je te connais, t'adores faire ça.- Il lui fit un petit sourire puis redevint sérieux.- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis j'ai été tellement con avec toi que je le méritais. J'ai mérité tout ce que tu m'as dit, chaque reproche, chaque insulte.

- C'est faux, je n'ai pas à te juger alors que...

Il serra son visage un peu plus fort.

- Tais toi.

Il se pencha rapidement vers elle et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Doucement, brièvement, sans aucun rapport avec le baiser violent et froid du soir d'Halloween. Et aussi rapidement qu'il s'était avancé, il se détacha de ses lèvres.

- J'aime bien que tu me juges.- Avoua-t-il simplement.

* * *

_"J'aime bien que tu me juges."_

Elle méditait sur ses mots alors que ses parents les emmenaient Katie, Angie et elle à la gare. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne supportait pas la pitié des autres et qu'il préférait qu'on soit naturel (donc à l'occasion désagréable) avec lui plutôt qu'on le ménage, ou alors ça voulait dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas que ce soit Jackie, et uniquement Jackie, qui le juge?

Après qu'il l'ait embrassé (ça arrivait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps quand même!) il l'avait raccompagné en silence à son stand et était parti presque aussitôt. Quand elle avait retrouvé ses amies, elle avait discrètement raconté à Katie ce qui s'était passé (en éludant l'histoire du baiser) et cette dernière lui avait avoué être au courant, ce qui était aussi le cas d'Anthony qui était le plus proche ami d'Olivier. Chamboulée, elle avait bu non pas dix (eh! Elle n'était pas une alcoolo non plus!) mais trois pintes de bières pour se détendre et oublier les centaines de questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Les principales étant: Pourquoi n'en parlait il à personne? Même à Angelina et Jackson qui faisaient parti de ses meilleurs amis? Et pourquoi avait il insinué que sa mère n'était pas quelqu'un de bien?

Elle avait aussi essayé de ne pas penser à ce baiser bien plus doux, plus tendre, plus chaud que celui du soir d'Halloween. Evidemment elle avait échoué et ne cessait de se demander comment il allait se comporter avec elle désormais. Allait-il l'ignorer? Etre froid? Ou normal?

Elle s'installa dans le train et ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation que tenaient Katie et Angelina sur le nouveau balai qui venait de sortir, peu intéressée par le sujet et trop stressée pour faire semblant.

- Et la patine ! T'as vu la patine de ce monstre ? Avec ça tu dois bien atteindre les 200 km/h ! T'imagines l'avantage que t'aurais dans un match ?- S'exclama Katie en sautillant presque sur son siège.

- Humm, j'aimerais teeellement l'avoir… Le toucher…- Soupira rêveusement Angelina, les yeux dans le vague et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Euh… Elles étaient vraiment en train de parler d'un balai là ? Non parce que ça pouvait prêter à confusion quand même !

- Eh les filles ! Vous voudriez pas arrêter de parler de ça ?- Demanda Jackie d'une voix blasée.

Vu la tronche que les deux autres tiraient ça allait pas être simple…

- Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?- Bégaya Angelina en totale incompréhension.

- Parce qu'on s'en fout !- S'exclama Jackie en levant les yeux au ciel.- On s'en fout de votre Cumulonimbus 11499 - Sursaut choqué des deux autres- qui vient de sortir ! Y a d'autres sujets de conversation que le Quidditch non ?!

Angelina et Katie restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes, laissant à Jackie le loisir d'inspecter leurs amygdales, puis…

- Co-comment tu viens d'appeler le Nimbus 2001 là?

- Le « Cumulonimbus » ? Enfin Jackie ! Met toi à la page un peu ! – S'exclama Katie d'un air scandalisé.- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Oui j'ai bien dit « honte » et ne fais cette tête vexée c'est la vérité ! Shame on you Jackie, shame on you !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, elles se remirent à parler avec animation de leur balai qui avait un nom de nuage. Garces...

Elle soupira. Et si Olivier recommençait à être froid, indifférent ou à se comporter en gros con désagréable?

Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu redondant ce qu'elle venait de dire ? En général quand on était con, on était aussi désagréable. Quoique, des cons charmants ça devait sûrement exister. Et des mecs désagréables mais intelligents, il y en avait aussi. D'ailleurs est-ce que ces adjectifs s'appliquaient vraiment à Olivier ? Il était intelligent et sympa en général. En fait, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était parfois odieux. Et avec Flint aussi, mais bon ça c'était tout le temps. Nom d'un chien ! Peut être qu'il la détestait ? Peut être qu'il ne pouvait pas la supporter ?

_Calmos Jackie il t'a embrassé deux fois ! Un mec qui déteste une fille ne va pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises ! En plus, c'est lui qui a amorcé les deux baisers, à chaque fois !_

Moui… Enfin quand il l'avait embrassé à la brocante c'était plus pour la faire taire qu'autre chose. Pas que ça la dérange, elle était prête à jacasser pendant des heures si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il l'embrasse. Non, en fait ce qui la dérangeait c'était le comportement qu'il avait avec elle dés qu'il trouvait que ça devenait trop intime entre eux. Et lui dire que sa mère était morte, information qu'il avait cachée à Jackson et Angelina, était incontestablement une confession très personnelle, ce qui lui faisait redouter l'attitude qu'il adopterait à son encontre.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir pour aller aux toilettes. Il y avait foule, les élèves heureux de se revoir après une quinzaine de vacances visitaient les compartiments de leurs amis et trainaient en masse dans le couloir, discutant des sujets susceptibles d'intéresser tout élève poudlardien moyen : potins, cours, profs, Rusard, potins, Quidditch, Zonko, potins, etc. Et au milieu de la cohue, elle aperçut Olivier à l'autre bout du couloir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

- Salut Jackie ! Alors t'as passé de bonnes vac' ?- Lui demanda Fred Weasley qui se dirigeait vers son propre compartiment, sûrement pour voir Angelina.

- Ah salut les gars ! Oui c'était… reposant. - Répondit-elle brièvement aux jumeaux (Georges étant présent aussi).- Et vous, ça s'est bien passé?

Ils répondirent en même temps :

- Oui oui c'était sympa…

- Nan c'était pourri. Fred n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre au sujet de son « Angie chérie » qui lui manquait… Une horreur je te raconte pas!

Elle rit alors que Fred lançait un regard noir à son frère qui le lui rendit bien. Puis Georges se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je crois qu'il est devenu débile. Regarde ça ! – il désigna d'un signe de tête Fred qui affichait un sourire béat à l'idée de revoir Angelina.- Plus aucune dignité ! C'est pathétique, on dirait Percy quand il parle du règlement…

- Oh arrête c'est cruel ce que tu dis !- Georges haussa les sourcils.- Percy n'a jamais eu l'air aussi niais.- Continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur déclenchant un éclat de rire chez le rouquin.

Elle se remit à chercher Olivier du regard. Il avançait dans sa direction. Ou plutôt essayait d'avancer, mais avec tous les gens pressés dans le couloir faire trois pas relevait de l'impossible. Elle le contempla quelques instants. Même dans cette cohue criarde, Olivier se distinguait par sa force tranquille, par son charisme qui rayonnait sans qu'il n'ait à faire preuve d'extravagance, pas besoin de cris ni de paroles, son aura dynamique parlait pour lui.

Fred se tourna vers elle :

- Au fait tu ne serais pas intéressée par le métier de cobaye par hasard ?

- Hmm ?

Elle vit Olivier pousser un peu trop brusquement Cédric Diggory, qui lui barrait le chemin et parlait avec animation avec Cho Chang, la sœur de Thaïs. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il adressa un sourire arrogant à Cédric avant de le dépasser. Il était si…

- Ouais ouais…- Répondit elle distraitement.- Hum… Attend quoi ?- Elle le regarda avec des yeux en ronds de flan.- Cobaye ?

- Ouais on a créé quelques produits et on cherche quelqu'un qui accepterait de les tester pour nous.- Dit Fred avec un grand sourire, cette fois bien plus machiavélique.

- Euh… Non, je ne suis pas intéressée désolée… Et tu pourrais arrêter de sourire comme ça ? T'as l'air sadique là. – Il éclata de rire. - Et pourquoi vous les testez pas sur vous d'abord?

- Parce qu'on n'est pas sûr des… euh… effets.

- Et alors ?

- Bah, t'es gentille mais on n'a pas trop envie de se retrouver avec des pustules partout ou trois bras dans le dos…

Ha ha ! Complètement malades ces types !

- Oui mais si vous faîtes tester vos « produits » sur quelqu'un d'autre et que ça tourne mal, bonjour les emmerdes ! Faut prendre vos responsabilités les mecs !- S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en leur donnant une tape dans le dos.

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse (ahem…), elle se faufila dans la mêlée et alla à la rencontre d'Olivier. Ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la masse d'élèves. Le cœur battant et la gorge nouée, elle lui fit un salut d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Ca va petite teigne ? – Demanda-t-il en lui faisant son incontournable sourire en coin.

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Surprise et trop heureuse pour parler, elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre normalement. Puis, ignorant les regards soupçonneux de certaines fans d'Olivier et oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie dans le couloir, elle l'accompagna d'un pas léger à leur compartiment.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Angelina parut surprise de voir Jackie :

- Déjà ? Tu voulais pas aller aux toilettes toi ?

Le grand sourire de Jackie se fana immédiatement alors que son visage s'enflammait.

- Oh ! Oui je… j'avais oublié ! – Elle offrit un sourire gêné à ses amies et sortit à toute vitesse du compartiment sans oser croiser le regard d'Olivier qui la regarda partir avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Le visage en feu, elle s'adossa contre le mur du couloir et porta la main à sa gorge afin de calmer son agitation. Agitation causée par la surprise de le voir si normal et amical avec elle, par la brusque chute de stress en constatant que ses angoisses étaient infondées, par la vive émotion qu'elle avait éprouvée en le voyant dans ce couloir au milieu de toutes ces personnes et par la panique incongrue qui s'était formée en elle en découvrant les diverses sensations qui se débattaient dans son âme.

Mais ce qu'elle retenait avant tout c'était que la période de tension entre Olivier et elle était bel et bien révolue. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	8. Chapter 7: In vino veritas?

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!** (Parce que vous êtes des millions à lire cette fic, _bien entendu_) ^^

Après trois mois d'écriture, d'effaçage, de réécriture, de ré-effaçage, de ré-réécri-bref vous avez compris- je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre !

Les choses avancent… Lentement… Petit à petit…

Bon en fait j'ai un peu l'impression que mon histoire stagne dans ce chapitre. Je voulais mettre un truc important dedans et finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. (Désolée mais je le sentais pas. On verra pour la suite !) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et merci à toutes ! Pour vos reviews, pour vos lectures, pour les « story alert », les sélections en favoris, etc. ça me stimule vraiment ! :D

Réponse aux reviews anonymes (parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour que vous soyez mises de côté !) :

**Elise** : Je ne suis là que pour vous servir ma chère ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Lou** : Merci merci ! Je vais vraiment essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre, après tout les partiels seront déjà passés !

**Natsuki** : Ah Olivier… sacré lui ! C'est vrai qu'il est un peu salaud dans mon histoire. Sans l'être vraiment… Hé hé, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ! Ce que j'aime c'est que Miss Perfection est impossible à détester, elle est gentille, intelligente, elle aime bien Jackie… Et ça rend notre héroïne encore plus frustrée. Gniark, j'adore ! En tout cas merci pour ta review ! ;)

**Shauny **: Waw ! Tu ne peux plus t'en passer ? Alors ça, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! (oui, j'ai de légers problèmes d'ego…) Et merci, tes remarques et tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchée ! Je suppose que tu seras contente de voir qu'il y un nouveau chapitre (après de la à savoir si il e plaira…) Bref, thank you !

**Et enfin, une mention spéciale à Stéphanie Black qui a tout de même écrit 7 reviews ! **: Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait rire ! (et un peu mis la pression, je l'avoue lol) Je sais que je mets du temps pour écrire des chapitres et j'en suis désolée mais je suis incapable d'écrire vite et d'être satisfaite du résultat ! J'suis une stressée de la vie moi ! ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

**Réponse à ma « Fan perdue »** (si tu me lis) : Hum… Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir reviewé ! lol

Alors je vais commencer ma plaidoirie : premièrement, non je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic et je ne compte pas le faire ! C'est une question d'estime personnelle !

Deuxièmement, je suis désolée si je mets trop de temps à poster. Je sais que c'est énervant/frustrant/chiant quand on suit et aime une fic dont les publications ont lieu une fois tous les trois ans (j'exagère à peine)… Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut : je suis tout simplement incapable d'écrire à toute pompe ! J'ai mes études, mes partiels, ma vie à côté et écrire prend du temps. Donc oui, il arrive que je mette trois mois pour rédiger un chapitre mais je jure que, parfois, je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus vite. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'écris que pour moi (quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit ?) mais je n'arrive pas à écrire sur commande ! Voilà, j'espère que tu comprends. A bientôt peut être !

**Ciao et bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : In vino veritas ?

Jackie se réveilla aux environs de huit heures ce samedi et, comme à son habitude, resta allongée quelques minutes sur son lit, perdue dans la contemplation de la petite voûte que formait son lit à baldaquin. Elle aimait profiter de cet instant nébuleux pour faire un inventaire, une récapitulation des évènements. Ce moment incertain durant lequel le sommeil faisait place à la conscience et où la réalité formait un équilibre précaire avec le rêve. Etrangement, c'était souvent durant cette suspension dans le temps que les choses lui apparaissaient sous une nouvelle clarté.

Elle ressassa le souvenir de la semaine qu'elle venait de passer à Poudlard et dut constater avec une certaine satisfaction que, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette sixième année scolaire, son quotidien s'était déroulé sans heurts ni éclats. Ses cours se passaient bien et son travail personnel avait été approfondi, en partie à cause de la pression parentale. L'ambiance au château était relativement sereine, si l'on faisait abstraction de l'agression de Miss Teigne et de la paranoïa de Rusard qui ne quittait plus « le lieu du crime » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Sans oublier cette sombre histoire de chambre des secrets ouverte qui inquiétait autant les élèves que les professeurs. Elle se demanda pour la centième fois qui pouvait être l'agresseur. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un Serpentard puisque, d'après la légende, la Chambre des secrets avait été créée par le fondateur de la maison. Mais elle avait beau chercher, aucun élève vert et argent ne lui paraissait capable de commettre une telle chose. Pétrifier un être vivant nécessitait certainement une grande force magique, même s'il s'agissait d'un simple chat. Et le fait que personne, pas même Dumbledore, n'ait réussi à rendre son état normal à Miss Teigne l'assurait dans son idée qu'un gamin de 16 ou 17 ans n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour accomplir un tel acte. Le coupable était peut être un ancien Mangemort. Le fils Malefoy n'avait il pas dit « bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe » ? L'agresseur était encore un malade qui se réjouissait à l'idée de radier les moldus et les sorciers issus de moldus de la planète. Mais encore une fois, il lui parût impossible qu'un ancien partisan de Voldemort ait réussi à pénétrer Poudlard alors que le château était sous la protection du plus grand sorcier de l'époque, alias Dumby.

Bref.

Elle soupira. Elle savait très bien pour quelle raison elle s'intéressait autant à cette histoire. Un seul mot suffisait à l'expliquer : empoisonnement. Il était bien plus commode de penser à des attaques qui ne pouvaient la concerner – étant une Sang pur, elle ne risquait rien – plutôt qu'à sa propre agression. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, une angoisse tenace s'était infiltrée en elle à l'idée que Flint recommence et finisse son travail. A cela s'était ajoutée une autre peur, plus incohérente et irraisonnée : Flint n'était peut être pas le coupable. Peut être s'agissait-il justement de l'agresseur de Miss Teigne ? La _même_ personne...

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Voilà, elle recommençait bêtement à paniquer. Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ces deux affaires ! Elle était une « Sang pur » et avait été empoisonnée. Celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des secrets s'attaquait aux personnes issues de moldus et les pétrifiait. Le modus operanti n'était même pas le même ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête sa paranoïa ou elle se comporterait bientôt comme ce taré de concierge ! Et qu'elle arrête aussi de lire des polards à longueur de journée… Parce que franchement, _modus operanti _? Un peu de sérieux...

Elle inspira profondément et détendit son corps dont tous les muscles s'étaient crispés. Un calme apaisant régnait dans le dortoir plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Si relaxant… Si apaisant…

Trop apaisant.

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Katie situé à la gauche du sien. Vide. Elle se tourna vers celui d'Angie. Inoccupé aussi. En revanche ces deux autres consœurs de dortoir, Anya Broan et Sally O'Brian, étaient toujours présentes et profondément endormies.

Elle resta quelques instants figée sous les draps, étonnée que ses amies se soient levées si tôt et plus hallucinant encore, qu'elles ne l'aient pas réveillé. Légèrement inquiète – une autre attaque avait peut être eu lieu ?! – elle se leva et se dépêcha de se préparer. Après une douche chaude qui fit un bien fou à ses muscles contractés, elle enfila son uniforme, se maquilla et quitta son dortoir précipitamment.

Il était neuf heures lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande salle. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor en cherchant ses amis des yeux. Elle les trouva au centre de la table, Anthony et Jackson dans un état de surexcitation intense alors qu'Angelina et Katie semblaient sur le point de vomir. Olivier, quant à lui, était absent. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Elle avait manqué quelque chose ? Elle s'assit lourdement et questionna d'emblée ses copains :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ?

Angelina et Katie levèrent leur visage verdâtre vers elle.

- C'est vraiment la merde… On est tous foutus.

L'angoisse refit surface et elle s'alarma immédiatement :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a eu une autre agression c'est ça ? Oh j'en étais sûre, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment en me réveillant ce ma... – Elle interrompit brusquement son discours paniqué et regarda la chaise vide à côté de Katie alors qu'une peur sournoise montait insidieusement en elle. – Où est Olivier ? Oh mon dieu ! Olivier a été pétrifié ! Oh non non non… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Il faut qu'on l'aide ! Il faut que…

- STOP ! – Cria Angelina.

Elle la dévisagea, sidérée.

- NON ! On n'a pas le temps ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez bon sang ?! Il faut réagir, pourquoi est ce que personne ne fait rien ?

- Peut être parce que personne n'a été agressé... – Dit calmement Jackson.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que c'est une raison pour ne rien f… Attend. Quoi ? Personne n'a… ? Olivier n'est pas pétrifié ?

- Non…

- Oh.

Elle dévisagea ses amis qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le soulagement s'empara d'elle alors que la nouvelle infiltrait son cerveau. Olivier n'était pas en danger. Elle souffla. Cool, tout allait bien.

- Ca va Jackie ? – Demanda Katie d'une voix douce. – T'as l'air angoissé ces derniers temps. C'est à cause de l'empoisonnement ? Tu veux en parl…

Elle coupa immédiatement cours à l'élan de compassion de son amie. Ca va ! Elle n'avait pas été traumatisée non plus !

- Non. Ca va. Je me fais juste des films trop rapidement. Mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi stressées alors ?

Katie et Angie qui la scrutaient avec inquiétude depuis qu'elle avait fait sa crise se renfrognèrent immédiatement. Anthony pouffa de rire et se tourna vers elle :

- C'est le match aujourd'hui ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Elles ont peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…- Se moqua-t-il, un éclat malicieux dans les prunelles.

- Pas du tout !- Se rengorgea Katie, piquée au vif. – On est excellent, JE suis excellente, ok ?! Et je n'ai absolument pas peur de ces bouffons ophidiens ! Je suis juste _un peu_ inquiète parce qu'il se trouve que ces tricheurs – elle cracha ce dernier mot d'un air méprisant – sont largement privilégiés par rapport à nous !

Anthony haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

- Un peu inquiète ? T'as fait tombé ton bol dix fois tellement t'es angoissée. Allez Katie avoue que tu n'es pas sûre de toi…

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Jackie la prit de cours :

- Comment ça « privilégiés » ? Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

- Ce petit connard de Malefoy, le fils, - précisa-t-elle – est entré dans son équipe grâce à l'argent de papa-mangemort qui a offert les meilleurs balais qui existent sur le marché à _tous_ les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. Tu te rends compte ? – S'exclama-t-elle choquée. – Il acheté l'équipe et personne ne dit rien ! Personne ne réagit ! Ah c'est beau Poudlard ! On accepte les pots-de-vin maintenant ! A quand la délation hein ?

Anthony regarda Katie en haussant les sourcils d'un air amusé, un sourire aux lèvres. Jackie l'épia discrètement et ouvrit soudain de grands yeux. Oui, là : l'arrondit tendre de la lèvre, cette inflexion dans le sourire… Ahaaa ! Il craquait !!!

- « A quand la délation » ? Quel rapport Katie ? – Contredit soudain Anthony. – Tu vas trop loin ! Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs…

Humpf… Oui bon. Peut être pas.

- Ah oui ? Je vais trop loin ? – S'énerva la belle blonde. - Excuse-moi mais quand une institution accepte un vice, soit la corruption dans le cas présent, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle en admette d'autres comme la délation, voilà où est le rapport ! Alors oui c'est peut être exagéré mais maintenant, je me méfierais de Poudlard et de ses profs !

Il la fixa, songeur, puis lui fit un sourire d'excuse :

- T'as raison. Je comprends que tu te méfies.

Katie se calma aussitôt et lui lança regard qui disait clairement « Ah tu vois, j'ai _toujours_ raison! » avant d'enfourner sa cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie.

Jackie regarda la table des Serpentards en se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir réellement _envie_ d'intégrer cette maison, alors que tous les élèves qui en faisaient partie étaient tous plus pourris et salauds les uns que les autres. Sérieusement, jamais elle n'avait vu de Serpentard gentil ou même amical ! C'était fou quand même !

Elle observa Marcus Flint, assis à côté du glacial et effrayant Baachus Strode, prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner, un air totalement décontracté et confiant sur le visage. Soudain, il croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire mauvais. Il leva son verra comme s'il trinquait et but son contenu sans la quitter des yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Ok elle l'avouait, bonne technique d'intimidation… S'il voulait lui faire peur et bien c'était réussi.

Au moins elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur l'identité de son « empoisonneur », c'était désormais évident qu'il s'agissait de Flint. Elle lui lança un regard glacial. A moins qu'il ait juste eut envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il approuvait totalement l'attaque qu'elle avait subie.

Et voilà, l'incertitude revenait…

Elle reporta son attention sur Katie et afin de se changer les idées, lui demanda d'une voix troublée :

- Le meilleur balai sur le marché c'est celui dont vous parliez dans le train ? Le hem… Cumulus quelque chose ?

Katie eut un sourire :

- Le Nimbus 2001 Jackie. – Répéta-t-elle désespérément pour la centième fois. – Ouais c'est celui là.

Jackie hocha la tête mécaniquement - de toute façon elle savait bien qu'elle ne retiendrait jamais le nom - et s'attaqua à ce qui l'avait interpellé dans le dortoir :

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes réveillées si tôt ? A huit heures vous n'étiez déjà plus là !

Katie haussa les épaules d'un air agacé alors qu'Angelina se mettait à pester :

- Ca c'est à cause de l'autre malade ! Ce psychopathe… Ce… Ce…

- Olivier ? – Devina immédiatement Jackie.

- Ouais… On lui avait bien dit d'arrêter de faire ça mais il s'en fout, chaque année c'est la même chose ! Ce n'est pas celui qui a ouvert la chambre qui va le pétrifier mais moi ! Rhaaa…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? – Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Bah… il vient nous réveiller à 6 heures du matin tous les samedis pour l'entraînement et à 5 heures les jours de match. – Expliqua Angelina d'une voix étonnée. – Tu ne le savais pas ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Jackie dévisagea Angelina sans rien dire, estomaquée.

- Quoi ??? Il vient tous les samedis dans notre dortoir ? – S'exclama-t-elle enfin, choquée.

- Bah oui. Tu ne l'as jamais entendu ce boulet ?

- Mais… je… Non ! Jamais ! – Se lamenta Jackie.

Nom de dieu ! Il venait TOUS les samedis dans SON dortoir, près de SON lit, là où elle dormait ! En petite nuisette en plus ! Tant d'occasions manquées ! Quel gâchis ! Euh… non non, c'était tant mieux au contraire ! Rhaaa, elle mélangeait tout maintenant !

- Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?- Tonna-t-elle avec colère.

- Bah je pensais que tu le savais.

- Moi aussi…

- Ben non ! Non, je ne savais pas qu'un mec rentrait dans notre dortoir une fois par semaine ! Imaginez qu'on ait été dans une situation compromettante !

Jackson, très amusé par la discussion, haussa un sourcil :

- Quelle genre de situation compromettante?

Jackie leva les bras avec théâtralité :

- J'en sais rien moi ! Imagine que je dorme toute nue ? Ou que je ronfle hyper fort ? Quoique, ça c'est Anya qui se charge de cette fonction… Bref, je sais pas, j'aurais pu me trouver avec un garçon dans mon lit aussi !

A ces mots ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Jackie bien entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Comme si _toi_ tu allais inviter un mec à entrer dans ton dortoir. Katie ou Angelina je veux bien, elles l'ont déjà fait avec leurs copains, mais toi… Ah ah ! C'est carrément impossible ! – Rit Jackson.

De plus en plus énervée, Jackie lui lança un regard furieux et lâcha un glacial :

- Explique-toi.

Le concerné dût comprendre à son ton que Jackie ne trouvait rien de drôle là dedans parce qu'il se calma instantanément :

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'euh… t'es du genre à fixer des limites. Enfin non, ce n'est pas ça, ce que je veux vraiment dire c'est que toi tu es du genre à… aller dans le dortoir de ton copain et pas l'inverse.

Hein ?

- Hein ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix perplexe.

Comment ça « du genre à aller dans le dortoir de son copain » ? Depuis quand il y avait un « genre » de cet ordre là ?

- Bah… Disons que… On dirait que t'aimes bien que tes copains soient un peu à tes pieds… - Expliqua Jackson d'un air gêné.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en « O » parfait.

- Pardon ? A mes pieds ? N'importe quoi ! - S'offusqua Jackie. – Et quel rapport avec cette histoire de dortoir d'abord ?

Anthony inspira longuement, comme s'il se préparait à affronter un hippogriffe particulièrement susceptible, et lui demanda :

- Jackie, dis moi combien de fois Alexandre est venu dans ton dortoir ?

- Quelle question ! Plein de fois !

- Ah bon ? – S'exclama-t-il avec étonnement.

- Oui, il y a eu la fois où… Euh… Et ce jour où… Attend, attend ! Il faut que je me souvienne !

Elle fit marcher sa mémoire avec frénésie. Merde ! Ils avaient raison ! En un an environ de relation, pas une fois elle n'avait invité Alexandre à dormir dans son dortoir ! Et même, il ne l'avait jamais visité ! Elle allait tout le temps dans le sien. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Putain, elle avait un problème ou quoi ?!

- Ok je ne l'ai jamais invité ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit à mes pieds ! – Fit-elle agacée, en déchirant son croissant en de minuscules morceaux.

- Non, je ne dis pas que tes copains sont complètement à tes pieds, ni soumis ! – Se récria Jackson. – Mais ils sont très… dévoués.

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont dévoués ! Moi aussi je suis dévouée avec eux !

- Ok je le sais ça, mais disons que t'aimes bien… mener la relation. C'est toi qui a le pouvoir quoi !

- Mais c'est très bien ça d'avoir le pouvoir Jackie ! – Intervint Katie. – Vive les femmes ! Il faut utiliser le sexe pour amener les hommes à être nos esclaves !

- Ouais bien dit ! – S'exclama Jackie, emportée par l'élan de son amie. – Euh, non non ! Non je ne veux pas que mon copain soit mon esclave, je n'ai jamais voulu ça d'ailleurs.

- Siiii, nos esclaaaaves !!! – Bava Katie.

Angelina rétablit le calme :

- Ecoute Jackie, ce que ces débiles veulent te faire comprendre c'est que tu as tendance à tout décider dans une relation. Je me souviens quand t'étais avec Alexandre l'année dernière, je l'entendais souvent te dire qu'il aurait bien aimé voir ton dortoir, ou un bouquin rangé dans ton placard ou même faire ses devoirs avec toi… Pourtant tu ne l'as jamais emmené dans notre chambre. Ou alors, il te disait souvent qu'il avait envie de rencontrer tes amis, c'est-à-dire nous, mais t'as toujours refusé. Ce n'est pas une critique, - Expliqua-t-elle calmement en voyant l'air vexé de Jackie – je dis juste que tu es d'une nature très indépendante et que tu fais souvent uniquement ce que… euh… tu as envie de faire… - Hésita-t-elle à la fin de sa tirade, sa voix retombant mollement.

Jackie les regarda longuement.

- Donc vous trouvez que je suis égoïste ?

- Mais non ! – S'écrièrent Angelina et Jackson.

- Ca n'a rien à voir! – Fit Katie. - On dit juste que tu n'es pas du genre à t'enfermer dans une relation c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, tu le dis toi-même : « L'amour ? Ha ! C'est vraiment un sentiment pour les cons naïfs ! L'objectif de leur vie c'est de trouver quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour les aimer en retour, et ça pourquoi ? Pour combler l'inertie et le vide de leurs existences misérables et pathétiques. »…

Ah bon ? Elle disait ça ? Quoique, c'était bien son genre… Même si à ses yeux, ça sonnait plus comme une autocritique, une attaque qui ne visait qu'elle.

Attention, elle ne voulait pas dire par là qu'elle était amoureuse ! Ok ? Mais bon, son obsession pour… Bref, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop toute cette… dépendance.

N'empêche… Comment est ce qu'elle avait pu dire une chose pareille ? Et devant des gens en plus ? Elle voulait passer pour une frigide ou quoi ?!

- Quand est ce que j'ai dit ça ? C'est impossible, j'ai pas pu dire ça !

- Si, hier, 17h47, pendant l'intercours, on allait en Méta. – Répliqua Katie d'un ton plat.

Ah oui… Elles avaient croisé Olivier et Johanna qui s'embrassaient langoureusement dans le couloir à ce moment là. Ca revenait maintenant… Ah quelle journée de merde !

- D'accord, – Admit-elle. – mais quand je dis ça, je parle de ces couples de boulets, hyper fusionnels, qui sont incapables de passer une minute l'un sans l'autre… Enfin quoi, c'est vrai ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie ? Ils ont jamais besoin de respirer ? On dirait qu'ils sont incapables de se suffire à eux même, je trouve ça triste ! On est tous des individus à part entière et on a tous une vie à côté ! – Elle inspira pour se calmer un peu. - Mais, finalement, je n'ai rien contre l'amour en lui-même.

C'était juste qu'elle ne supportait pas les couples dégoulinants de tendresse ! Elle avait le droit non ? Ils lui paraissaient faux, sur joués. Et elle ne disait pas ça à cause de… bref.

- Et je n'ai jamais voulu que les mecs soient à mes pieds ! – Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Jackson.

- Je sais… - Soupira-t-il. – Je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que toi, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment impliquée dans une relation et donc, conséquence logique, tu n'as jamais fait entrer un seul de tes petits amis dans ta vie. Ils ne nous connaissaient pas, ils n'allaient pas dans ton dortoir, ni dans la salle commune, etc.

- Et Alexandre alors ?

- Bon ok, avec Alexandre tu t'es un peu plus investie mais ça n'est jamais allé très loin.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je suis secrète ? Je n'aime pas étaler ma vie sentimentale devant tout le monde, c'est tout.

Jackson la scruta du regard puis soupira :

- Si tu le dis…

Légèrement déprimée par cette discussion qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une insensible de première, elle changea de sujet :

- Bon, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas d'accord : Olivier n'a pas le droit de venir dans notre dortoir ! S'il veut visiter le dortoir d'une fille qu'il aille dans celui de sa copine ! – Asséna-t-elle avec colère. – Pas le notre !

- Je sais… - Soupira Katie - C'est insupportable, comment il fait pour être tout le temps surexcité ? Il passe ses journées à rôder sur son terrain adoré et à nous mettre la pression pour qu'on gagne ! Je n'en peux plus, je crois que je vais le tuer un jour. Et je parle sérieusement.

- Ouais et bien moi je vais aller lui dire deux mots ! Si il croit qu'il peut s'incruster chez nous comme il veut, il se fout la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la cervelle !

- Ouais ! Vas-y Jackie t'es la plus forte ! – Encouragea Katie en levant le poing.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Jackie se leva et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas. Enervée par ce que ses amis avaient dit d'elle et par le fait qu'Olivier vienne souvent dans son dortoir sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, elle ne fit pas attention aux voix qui provenaient du vestiaire et entra sans frapper.

- Non mais dis donc, tu te prends pour qui Olivier ?! – S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix colérique. - Tu crois que tu peux venir dans notre dortoir quand ça te… chante… euh…

Cinq paires d'yeux la regardaient avec ahurissement. Elle se tut alors que son visage commençait à s'enflammer dangereusement. Nom d'un chien, il y avait cinq types à moitié à poil devant elle, et il fallait qu'elle passe pour une furie qui avait des ridicules problèmes de pudeur !

Hum… Visiblement, ça musclait bien le Quidditch… Non ! Ne pas penser à ça Jackie ! Penser à Olivier qui se croyait tout permis ! Voilà, ça y était, la colère revenait. Largement plus atténuée tout de même…

L'étonnement d'Olivier disparut pour faire place à son habituel petit sourire moqueur. Il enfila un T-shirt gris qui couvrit ses délicieux abdominaux et la fixa d'un air narquois en haussant les sourcils :

- Un problème Jackie ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois poli et arrogant (soit détestable).

Elle le fusilla du regard et répliqua d'une voix menaçante:

- Ouais, on a un petit problème tous les deux. Mais je t'en parlerai quand on sera seuls et…

- On peut vous laisser si tu veux ! – S'exclama Fred, plein d'espoir.

- Ouais, tout plutôt que devoir subir les discours barbants et sans fin d'Olivier… - Marmonna George d'un air exaspéré.

- Non non, c'est bon ! – Sourit-elle aux jumeaux. Elle se tourna vers le beau capitaine en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui. – Et toi ! Je t'attends dehors alors t'as intérêt à te grouiller.

En fermant la porte, elle entendit distinctement Fred demander « Dis donc Olivier, qui porte la culotte dans votre couple ? » et soupira d'exaspération avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, toute l'équipe sortit du vestiaire, notamment le petit Harry qui avait l'air particulièrement stressé. Elle l'observa un moment en se demandant comment certaines personnes pouvaient le soupçonner d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des secrets. Il avait une petite bouille tellement innocente ! Pas qu'elle soit attendrie hein, on ne pouvait définitivement pas s'appeler Jackie Stone et s'attendrir devant des gosses ! Mais bon, il était si peu chanceux et il avait l'air tellement terrifié… Ok, ce petit était vraiment trop chou. Elle pouvait l'adopter ?

Argh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait comme conneries ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'Olivier était lui aussi sorti du vestiaire. Il se posta devant elle, un sourire en coin incurvant ses lèvres, et croisa les bras dans une posture qui laissait clairement entendre « alors, pourquoi elle fait encore sa harpie celle là ? ». Elle le fusilla du regard sans pour autant réussir à s'empêcher de lorgner sur son torse. Il était tellement beau dans ce t-shirt… Si elle lui demandait de le mettre plus souvent - genre tous les jours - elle serait grillée ? Oui, sûrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a petite teigne ? – Demanda-t-il enfin dans un sourire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour commencer son petit discours furieux et son parfum envoûtant la frappa de plein fouet, ce qui la déstabilisa. Elle se lança donc, plus revêche encore qu'elle ne l'avait prévu :

- Tu te crois tout permis hein ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Elle roula des yeux :

- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Les filles viennent de m'apprendre que tu venais dans notre dortoir tous les samedis ! – S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton accusatoire, comme s'il avait commis un crime horrible.

Il la regarda quelques instants d'un air perplexe avant de hausser les épaules avec négligence.

- Ouais et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ? Mais… Mais… T'as pas le droit de venir comme ça ! C'est interdit par le règlement ! – S'indigna-t-elle en agitant vivement les bras.

Argh ! Mais pourquoi est ce que tous les arguments valables qu'elle avait en tête disparaissaient une fois qu'Olivier était en face d'elle ? Pourquoi ???

Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Euh, en effet c'est interdit par le règlement, mais est ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est _toujours toi_ qui veut qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard en toute illégalité, alors que ça aussi c'est interdit ?

Hem…

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Le dortoir est l'endroit où je dors, où je me douche, où je m'habille et où je fais plein de choses euh… intimes. - Il eut un sourire pervers. - Arrête, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que ton esprit tordu s'imagine ! Bref, tu dois respecter ma euh… ma pudeur !

Houh… Pitié, est ce que c'était vraiment elle qui venait de dire ça ? Elle, qui venait de débouler dans un dortoir rempli de mecs à moitié déshabillés ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle ait l'air aussi coincée maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était si anormal d'être stressée par le fait qu'il vienne dans sa chambre sans qu'elle le sache ? Non, ce n'était pas anormal ! La situation la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise… Si ça se trouvait elle avait parlé dans son sommeil ? Ou pire, _gémit _son prénom…

- Je ne te savais pas si puritaine. – S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne suis pas puritaine !- S'agaça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.- C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, vous auriez pu me demander mon avis ou me mettre au courant au moins! C'est comme si tu avais lu mon journal intime…- Grommela-t-elle, amère.

Il écarquilla les yeux, réellement stupéfait.

- T'as un journal intime ?

- Non, mais c'est tout comme ! D'ailleurs maintenant je comprends pourquoi ma sœur était furieuse quand je lisais le sien.- Il éclata de rire. – Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si ça se trouve tu m'as vu en pyjama ! En plus il y a un bordel pas possible dans la chambre ! Oh la honte…

Il attrapa doucement son poignet et lui fit un sourire rassurant qui n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Le souvenir de ses sous vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre dansait toujours devant ses yeux. Celui de son pyjama orné de petits gobelins bleus aussi d'ailleurs… Aaah au secours !

- Arrête Jackie, tu crois que je suis venu fouiner dans tes affaires ou quoi? Je n'y allais pas en me disant « cool, je vais voir comment Jackie range ses vêtements ! », je venais pour réveiller les filles. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hum… Bon. Ok. Maintenant elle se sentait débile de s'être inquiétée pour si peu…

- Ok... Désolée, hein. Je m'emporte vite. Il paraît que j'ai peur de laisser entrer les mecs dans mon dortoir parce que je suis une pauvre fille terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son indépendance. Tu comprends Alexandre voulait à tout prix voir les paires de chaussettes cachées sous mon lit et je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. - Récita-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ?

- Rien. On m'a fait la leçon aujourd'hui… C'était du grand n'importe quoi si tu veux tout savoir.- Soupira-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Ok. Je n'ai rien compris de ton histoire d'indépendance et de chaussettes mais ok.

Elle lui fit un sourire gênée.

- Bon je vais y aller. Il faut qu'on aille dans les gradins assister à ce stupide match qui met une vieille ambiance entre les maisons.- Olivier lui fit une moue réprobatrice à laquelle elle répondit par un grand sourire.- Bonne chance au fait. Allez ciao ! Et contente de voir que tu n'as pas remarqué le bordel dans notre dortoir !

Elle se détacha du mur sur lequel elle était appuyée et commençait déjà à s'éloigner lorsque la voix moqueuse d'Olivier répliqua dans son dos:

- Oh mais j'ai remarqué le foutoir, t'inquiète pas ! - Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard agacé - D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il provenait de ton côté…

- Très drôle Olivier. Tu sais ce qui est encore plus drôle ? C'est que je suis persuadée à 98% que tu es aussi bordélique que moi…

Elle lui fit un sourire insolent alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et attendit qu'il abdique dans leur petite joute verbale, bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot pour cette fois.

Ce que, étrangement, il fit :

- Bon j'y vais, il faut que je convoque l'équipe pour une dernière récapitulation avant le match.

- C'est ça, vas y.

Il avança dans sa direction et la contourna par la droite lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Une fois qu'ils furent côte à côte, il s'arrêta, plaça son bras gauche autour de son cou et se pencha à son oreille :

- En revanche j'ai adoré ta nuisette Jackie. – Chuchota-t-il en frôlant imperceptiblement son lobe d'oreille du bout des lèvres, entraînant une avalanche de frissons chez la pauvre jeune fille. – Ca, accompagné de tes petits soupirs excitants, ça m'a fait beaucoup d'effet…

Il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire provocateur alors qu'une chaleur intense se propageait dans tout son corps et la dépassa tranquillement.

Waw… C'était… Hum… Elle en perdait ses mots. Elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de réagir. Sa _nuisette_ ?

Elle fit demi-tour et le rejoignit en courant alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

- Attend, ça veut dire que tu as regardé ? – S'exclama-t-elle scandalisée. – Tu avais dit que tu ne l'avais pas fait tout à l'heure !

- Bien sûr que j'ai regardé ! – Répliqua-t-il en ricanant – Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

- Je crois surtout que tu n'es qu'un sale menteur maintenant… - Marmonna-t-elle.

Il leva un doigt en l'air et répliqua d'un ton arrogant :

- Faux, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas venu fouiner et c'est la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister à un spectacle pareil, il fallait bien que je jette un coup d'œil. Pour le bien de l'humanité.

Humpf. _Le bien de l'humanité_… Rien que ça ?

Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes de la Grande salle, trop choquée pour parler, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, elle se plaça soudain devant la poignée, lui barrant le passage.

- Non mais dis donc, tu manques pas de culot ! – S'indigna-t-elle - Et si j'avais été toute nue hein? Tu n'aurais eu aucun scrupule ?

Il la scruta quelques secondes du regard, puis posa une main sur le battant de la porte avant de se pencher vers elle, diminuant considérablement la, déjà très faible, distance qui les séparait.

- Aucun. – Chuchota-t-il. – Mais je peux t'assurer que si tu avais été toute nue, tu aurais définitivement… _senti _ma présence.

Elle sentit son visage devenir cramoisi et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put empêcher son regard de dévier furtivement vers le bas-ventre d'Olivier. Elle releva vivement les yeux, les joues encore plus rouges, et aperçut son sourire en coin qui montrait clairement qu'il avait intercepté son regard.

- Je… euh… il faut que tu ailles réunir ton équipe. – Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement.

Il hocha la tête, retira son bras de la porte mais resta immobile.

- C'est vrai. – Approuva-t-il, son sourire toujours présent. – Mais il faudrait que tu me laisses passer dans ce cas.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, perdue dans des pensées inracontables incluant son lit, elle même et un capitaine de quidditch _très _en forme, puis cilla, légèrement hébétée.

- Hein ?... Euh… oui, bien sûr.

Elle fit un petit pas sur le côté, laissant ainsi le passage au jeune homme, et attendit qu'il parte tout en fixant les escaliers d'en face. Cependant il ne bougea pas. Etonnée, elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction et surprit son air hésitant. Il hésitait à partir ? Youhou ! Avec un sourire, elle se replaça à son ancienne position d'un glissement de chaussures.

- A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici… – Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

Rhaaa… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?! Elle ne devait pas le draguer ! C'était mal ! Il avait une copine ! Elle le savait ça !

Elle le savait parfaitement, et pourtant… Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'Olivier se montrait, toutes les notions de bien et de mal qu'on lui avait inculquées devenaient subitement vagues et sans intérêt, ne laissant place qu'à une seule chose, bien réelle : l'envie.

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis déclara d'un ton nerveux :

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il fit un pas en avant et tenta d'atteindre la poignée de la porte mais Jackie se plaça juste devant, empêchant l'accès. Il soupira.

- Jackie… - Commença-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Oui ? – Répondit-elle en conservant son petit air ingénu.

Pas dupe, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira encore une fois.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te décaler ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton exagérément poli. – Il faut que j'aille dans la grande salle.

Elle leva les sourcils.

- Oh mais je trouve que je suis très bien là où je suis ! Et puis tu peux passer de toute manière.

- Ah ouais et comment ? Je me transforme en fantôme et je te traverse ? – Ironisa-t-il.

- Non. – Elle haussa les épaules avec négligence. - Tu n'as qu'à me forcer à bouger.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Que je te force ? Tu veux que je te pousse c'est ça ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Exactement !

- Je pige pas, c'est un défi c'est ça ? Excuse moi petite teigne mais je pense avoir un peu plus de force que toi, tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas le faire et me barrer ensuite ?

Elle lui lança un regard provocateur.

- Oh non, je suis tout à fait convaincue que tu _peux _le faire ! – Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. - Le problème Olivier c'est que… hum… – Elle eut un soupir faussement désolé. – je crois qu'en réalité tu n'en as aucune envie.

Il la fixa un bon moment, l'air scié et apparemment incapable de répliquer dans l'immédiat. Elle sentit sa propre bouche s'étirer en un sourire victorieux.

Aha ! Et la gagnante est…

Se ressaisissant rapidement, Olivier accrocha un rictus ironique à ses lèvres et se rapprocha d'un pas, la frôlant presque.

- T'as peur de rien c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-il un ton en dessous.

Troublée par sa proximité, Jackie mit quelques secondes à saisir le sens de ses paroles puis haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir peur de toi peut-être ? – Railla-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Quant à Jackie, elle était immobile, ses yeux désormais fixés sur les lèvres attirantes d'Olivier. Et si elle l'embrassait, là, tout de suite, sans prévenir ? Est-ce qu'il la repousserait ? Comme s'il venait de deviner ses pensées, Olivier inspira doucement puis recula un peu son visage du sien.

- Il ne va rien se passer Jackie. – Prévint-il dans un souffle.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers les siens et hocha la tête, consciente qu'il était en cet instant la voix de la raison. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle l'aurait déjà entraîné dans les vestiaires et serait en train de ravager son corps comme une furie.

Ils échangèrent un long regard sans pour autant oser faire un seul geste. Puis elle aperçut derrière l'épaule du jeune homme des élèves qui descendaient les escaliers et réalisant soudain la posture dans laquelle ils étaient (face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se regardant les yeux dans les yeux), elle sauta vivement dans ses bras en criant d'une voix enthousiaste :

- Bonne chance Olivier !!! - Il sursauta. - Vous allez les écraser !

Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos, geste visant à donner l'illusion d'une étreinte amicale, et se détacha de lui avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Stupéfait, il se retourna, vit les personnes présentes et leur adressa un sourire crispé avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Jackie.

* * *

Jackie suivit le Souaffle des yeux avec une attention toute particulière alors qu'il se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les buts des Gryffondors. Incroyable comme le Quidditch revêtait soudainement un certain intérêt pour Jackie depuis qu'Olivier lui plaisait.

Humpf, n'importe quoi… C'était toujours aussi soporifique, le seul élément positif dans ce jeu était de pouvoir mater tout à son aise des beaux types tout en muscles et sueur. Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. Elle se sentait minable de penser à ce genre de choses alors que Johanna, la petite copine d'Olivier soit dit en passant, se trouvait juste à côté d'elle dans les gradins et ne quittait pas du regard son petit ami, éprouvant visiblement le même intérêt pour le jeu que Jackie.

Le Souaffle passa les anneaux dorés ce qui provoqua un véritable tintamarre victorieux à sa droite. Les gradins des Serpentards. L'ensemble des supporters Gryffondoriens grognèrent de mécontentement alors qu'Olivier pestait contre lui-même. Elle éclata de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée du jeune homme ce qui lui attira bon nombre d'œillades meurtrières de la part de ses camarades.

- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si on allait perdre! – S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

- Euh… Jackie, Serpentard mène par soixante points à zéro. - Chuchota Jackson.

Elle se rappela soudain de la véhémence de Katie au sujet des « Nimbus 2001 » offerts à toute l'équipe de Serpentard par le père Malefoy. Apparemment Gryffondor était dépassé par leurs performances.

- Quoi? Serpentard gagne ?! Meeerde…

Il la regarda comme si elle était une débile mentale :

- Jackie t'es au courant qu'un match se déroule sous tes yeux en ce moment même?

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Mais oui ! C'est juste que je m'en tape du jeu, tu le sais bien.

Il haussa les sourcils :

- Je me demande à quoi tu prêtes autant d'attention depuis toute à l'heu…- Il leva la tête vers le terrain et aperçut Olivier qui insultait Flint avec rage.- Ok j'ai compris. Question idiote.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jackson. - Se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Mais oui, mais oui…- Dit il en hochant la tête d'un air ironique.

Elle croisa les bras et se rassit, le visage fermé. Bordel, ce match allait il finir un jour ? Comment les gens pouvaient il apprécier de rester assis sans bouger dans un froid glacial, avec pour seule distraction trois ou quatre balles qui se battaient en duel sur un terrain ?

- Allez Olivier, t'es le meilleur !

Elle tourna la tête vers Johanne qui, ô comble du bonheur, était assise juste à côté d'elle et qui, tout le monde l'avait compris, venait de crier des encouragements à son « fabuleux, fantastique, incroyable, blablabla » petit ami. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle aurait fait une bien piètre copine si elle était sortie avec Olivier. Une bonne copine l'aurait encouragé et fait des éloges continuels de son talent comme le faisait Johanna depuis une heure. Une bonne copine aurait eu les mêmes goûts que son petit ami, une bonne copine n'aurait pas fait la gueule pendant toute une journée simplement parce qu'elle devait assister à un spectacle qu'il l'ennuyait profondément. Une bonne copine n'aurait pas eu à se forcer.

Un profond sentiment de lassitude l'envahit. Pourquoi espérait-elle encore ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'impression de se prendre une claque à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait que non, en effet, Olivier ne sortait pas avec elle mais avec Johanna ?

- Il est incroyable non ?- Demanda Johanna avec un sourire étincelant alors qu'Olivier demandait un temps mort.

Jackie cilla, frappée par la beauté de la blonde, puis haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- Il a manqué 6 fois le Souaffle Johanna.

C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait remarqué sur le jeu en lui-même vu qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux le gardien sexy en diable depuis le début du match… Elle croyait juste que Gryffondor avait marqué autant de point sinon plus…

- Et alors ? On voit bien qu'il a du talent !

Jackie regarda l'équipe qui s'était réunie sur le gazon et qui semblait parlementer au sujet d'Harry que tous les membres fixaient d'un air anxieux. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- C'est vrai, en plus on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment équitable quand on voit à quel point les Serpentard sont favorisés…

- Comment ça ? – S'étonna Johanna.

Ben tiens, elle avait bien dit que Johanna s'y connaissait autant qu'elle en quidditch !

- Le fils Malefoy est entré dans l'équipe grâce à son père qui a fait une « donation » de sept Nimbus 2001 aux membres. – Expliqua Jackie d'un ton sans réplique.

Johanna lui lança un regard troublé.

- Euh… « Nimbus 2001 » ?

Ah ah ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui était aussi largué qu'elle ! Si Johanna ne sortait pas avec le garçon qu'elle convoitait, Jackie était certaine qu'elles auraient très bien pu s'entendre toutes les deux !

Mouais… Malheureusement Johanna sortait avec Olivier et Jackie se trouvait seule et déprimée, elle prit donc un air choqué et s'écria :

- C'est le meilleur balai au monde enfin! Il vient de sortir sur le marché ! Tu ne le savais pas ?! – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aux accents outragés dans une parfaite imitation de Katie.

_Espèce d'hypocrite…_

- Non, tu sais le quidditch et moi…- Grimaça Johanna avec amusement.

- C'est pareil pour moi, je suis loin d'être une grande fan. Mais quand même, _tout le monde_ sait ça !- S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton légèrement condescendant.

Johanna sembla agacée et reporta son attention sur le match qui reprenait après avoir marmonné un « ça va hein ! ».

Jackie eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna elle aussi vers le terrain. Elle sentit un tremblement sur sa gauche et vit Jackson secoué de rire.

- T'es vraiment une peste Jackie ! - Hoqueta-t-il entre deux rires.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à son tour.

- Oh ça va, ce n'était pas vraiment méchant… - Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Non mais c'est très drôle que ce soit justement toi qui ais donné une leçon de quidditch à Johanna ! – Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. – La pauvre, elle va croire que t'es hyper callée et te demander plein d'infos !

Il pouffa de rire devant l'air horrifié de Jackie et se tourna vers le terrain. C'est alors qu'une clameur éclata dans leur gradin. Elle sursauta et observa les joueurs. Tout semblait normal mis à part le fait que le petit Potter faisait des cabrioles sur son balai digne d'un cowboy du Texas en plein rodéo. Tout le monde, minus Jackie, éclata de rire lorsqu'il fit une petite pirouette.

Il était inconscient ou quoi ? Il voulait se tuer c'est ça? Maintenant elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Mme Pomfresh se plaignait constamment de la dangerosité de ce sport ! Elle eut un sursaut en le voyant éviter un Cognard de justesse. Mais qu'il fasse attention bon dieu de merde ! Il allait tomber si ça continuait ! Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air furieux qu'affichait Potter en scannant le terrain des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il ne le faisait donc pas exprès ? Ce n'était pas pour amuser la galerie ? Le Cognard revint vers lui à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et il dût faire une violente embardée pour l'éviter.

Jackson attrapa son bras.

- Ce n'est pas normal.- Dit il d'un air inquiet. – Regarde, on dirait que le Cognard s'acharne sur lui.

C'était vrai. Elle remarqua que presque la totalité des spectateurs ne prêtait plus aucune attention au match mais fixait Harry qui filait sur le terrain à toute vitesse. Lee Jordan annonça un septième but en faveur des Serpentards effectué par Adrian Pucey et seuls les élèves de cette maison réagirent en émettant des sifflements de joie.

Soudain Harry s'arrêta en plein vol, le regard fixé sur le petit Malefoy. Jackie vit le Cognard fou arriver à toute vitesse vers lui et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait il le frappa de plein fouet au bras. Un craquement sinistre se répercuta dans le terrain. Jackson et Jackie sursautèrent alors que Johanna posait une main sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié. Le jeune garçon sembla étourdi par la douleur pendant quelques instants, son bras droit recroquevillé sur son ventre, puis réagit au quart de tour en fonçant sur le petit Serpentard. Sa main valide lâcha son balai et balaya l'air à l'endroit où se trouva le petit blond une fraction de seconde auparavant.

- Il a attrapé le Vif d'or ! Génia… – S'exclama joyeusement Anthony avant de s'interrompre subitement.

Le Survivant qui venait de perdre l'équilibre glissa de son balai et chuta sur 7 bons mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La panique envahit les spectateurs dont bon nombre hurlèrent de terreur. Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match et annonça la victoire de Gryffondor avant de se précipiter, à l'instar de l'équipe des Gryffons, vers le corps du jeune garçon évanoui et gisant sur le gazon.

Inquiète, Jackie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit Olivier s'adresser à Harry (qui apparemment venait de se réveiller), un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était vraiment prêt à tout pour la victoire…

* * *

- Gryffondor ayant gagné le premier match de la saison, je promets une danse à chacune des filles ici présentes ! – Assura solennellement Olivier, une main posée sur la poitrine alors que l'autre tenait un verre d'Ambroisie.

- Youhouhou… - Fit mollement Katie, récoltant un éclat de rire de la part de Jackie.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est un honneur pour nous peut être ? – Demanda Jackie d'une voix sarcastique.

Olivier, assis sur une des tables de la salle commune, plissa les yeux et répliqua :

- N'essaie pas de faire semblant petite teigne, je sais très bien que tu es toute excitée à l'idée de danser avec moi.

- Quant tu verras à quel point je danse mal, tu comprendras que je suis tout sauf enthousiaste… - Grimaça-t-elle en tirant sur sa petite robe bleue foncée.

Elle était décidément trop courte… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle continuait d'écouter Katie ?

Anthony éclata de rire et Katie se révolta :

- Oh arrête Jackie, tu danses tout à fait normalement ! C'est parce que tu fais souvent la con en dansant que tu as cette impression, mais je sais que tu peux être sexy quand tu danses ! Nous les femmes, nous avons ça dans le sang !

- C'est ça ouais, moi je t'ai déjà vu danser Katie. – Lâcha Anthony d'une voix moqueuse. – Je peux t'assurer que voir une fille essayer de faire le Moon Walk alors qu'elle est complètement pétée, ça n'a rien d'excitant…

Les yeux bleus azur de Katie le foudroyèrent sur place.

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas te faire d'effet ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Ouch… Dur… Jackie coula un regard discret vers son amie pour voir comment elle prenait la chose. Elle fut surprise de voir la lueur excitée dans les yeux de cette dernière.

- Très bien. C'est ce qu'on va voir…- Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Hum… Katie faisait vraiment peur quand elle prenait cet air là et Anthony était fou de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Les Gryffondors avaient décidé de célébrer dignement leur première victoire, ainsi les jumeaux Weasley étaient allés faire une petite virée dans les cuisines et la salle commune était pleine de monde. Un petit buffet avait été installé sur lequel reposait la très saine nourriture caractéristique des fêtes (chips, bonbons, cacahouètes, saucisson, pizza, etc.) et de nombreuses boissons, allant du soda pour les premières années au Whisky-pur-feu pour les Vikings qui rôdaient dans cette salle.

Une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans la pièce, animée par les rires et les pitreries de Fred et George, et une petite radio trafiquée par le plus petit des Weasley, Ron si elle avait bonne mémoire, diffusait des tubes sorciers et moldus, encourageant ainsi les plus réticents à se trémousser sur la piste improvisée.

- Je vais chercher une bière. – Annonça Jackie d'une voix joyeuse. Elle précisa. – Moldue. Je les trouve meilleures.

Jackson leva sa bouteille de bière.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison, elles sont bonnes ces saloperies.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. Pourquoi est ce que les mecs ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher d'être vulgaires ? Pas qu'elle soit une sainte nitouche – elle aussi avait son panel d'insultes – mais quand même, est ce que c'était utile d'en ressortir à chaque phrase ?

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et prit une gorgée de sa boisson en soupirant de bien être. Tout se passait si bien depuis la rentrée. Pas d'attaques, ni de disputes, sa vie sociale semblait s'être nettement améliorée et ses rapports avec Olivier avaient été très amicaux cette semaine, bien qu'ils soient marqués par des provocations continuelles.

Elle fit demi-tour et vint à sa rencontre. Toujours assis sur sa table, Olivier la regarda se poster juste en face de lui et sourit. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Tout avait l'air si simple parfois. Elle venait vers lui, il souriait et il ne manquait qu'une seule chose : le baiser final qui clorait le chapitre.

Malheureusement, une ombre détruisait le tableau :

- Johanna va venir ? – Demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché (si si, _détaché_, elle s'était longuement entraînée pour y arriver!).

Il prit une gorgée de son verre et hocha la tête avec nonchalance.

- Ouais, elle arrive dans 10 minutes.

Ce fut au tour de Jackie d'hocher la tête comme si la situation ne lui posait aucun problème alors que son esprit hurlait de frustration.

- C'est cool.

- Ouais.

Hum… Quelle discussion passionnante ! Allez fais un effort Jackie !

- Errrf, alors… Heureux d'avoir remporté la victoire sur les vilains serpents ?

Il eut un sourire.

- Ouais, je crois que le plus jubilatoire pour moi c'était de voir l'air furieux de Flint…

- C'est _toujours _ce qui te fait le plus jubiler Olivier. – Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blasée.- Eh, je viens de comprendre un truc ! En fait, le quidditch tu t'en fous, ce qui compte le plus pour toi c'est de voir Flint enrager ! – Continua-t-elle avec un petit air moqueur.

Il lui sembla un moment qu'une lueur trouble venait de passer fugitivement dans les yeux d'Olivier mais l'air amusé qu'il afficha presque aussitôt contredit cette impression.

- Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de ça. – Admit-il d'un air sadique. – Mais j'adore aussi le quidditch et ce pour plusieurs raisons : notamment le fait qu'après avoir remporté un beau match, les filles soient toujours totalement à mes pieds...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui décocha un sourire arrogant qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Crétin… Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il avait raison, depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle commune toute la gente féminine de Gryffondor, mis à part Katie, Angelina et elle-même, s'était agglutinée autour de lui en battant des cils pour qu'il relate des meilleurs moments du match.

Elle avait encore l'image de Sally O'Brian et Anya Broan, consœurs de dortoir, en train de complimenter Olivier et de le harceler pour qu'il accepte de danser avec elles imprimée sur la rétine.

- C'est ça ouais… Heureusement que Potter était là tu veux dire. – Se moqua-t-elle. - Je te rappelle, juste en passant, que t'as manqué sept fois le Souaffle ce matin, alors pour le « beau match » tu repasseras !

Pris au dépourvu, il s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'Ambroisie qu'il était en train de boire puis la fusilla du regard.

- Toujours aussi délicate hein ? – Grogna-t-il les joues un peu roses.

Elle apprécia pleinement ses petites rougeurs, signe d'une honte significative (sadique elle ? Ab-so-lu-ment-pas !), puis décida de le torturer encore un peu. Elle fit un pas en avant et se plaça un peu entre les jambes légèrement écartées d'Olivier qui était toujours assis sur la table.

- Oh… Je t'ai vexé Olivounet ? – Taquina-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue, une moue faussement coupable sur les lèvres. – Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te faire consoler par les filles dans ce cas ? Je suis sûre qu'elles n'attendent que ça... – Finit-elle dans un sourire hypocrite.

Comment ça elle était jalouse ? Hem…

Il la scruta du regard avant de baisser la tête d'un air de défaite.

- T'es dure avec moi… - Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre un ton au dessus - Ok, je l'admets on a joué comme des taches aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Harry est un excellent attrapeur sans quoi on se faisait massacrer…

Elle eut un sourire victorieux qui se fana aussitôt qu'il continua la suite de sa phrase.

- … En revanche, ce qui me fait plaisir c'est de voir que, pour une fois, t'as suivi le match, et en particulier mes agissements. - Il se pencha vers elle, ses beaux traits figés dans une expression provocatrice. - Allez avoue, t'as pas réussi à détacher tes yeux de moi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la honte de s'être fait avoir parce qu'une autre émotion, bien plus forte, prit rapidement le pas sur cette-dernière.

Olivier qui venait d'attraper ses mains, sagement posées le long de son corps, la tira vers lui. Elle se trouva donc complètement entre ses jambes, à quelques millimètres de son torse. Sans la quitter des yeux, il reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses finement musclées.

- Satisfaite maintenant ? – Demanda-t-il tranquillement, une lueur profondément moqueuse dans les yeux.

Elle resta muette quelques secondes, le sang battant aux temps et la voix perdue quelque part au fond de sa gorge. « Stupéfaite » était le mot le plus approprié. Olivier n'avait jamais eu de tels gestes envers elle… En général c'était elle qui le provoquait et lui qui la repoussait avec amusement. Depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient cessé de se taquiner mais c'était toujours elle qui dérapait ou qui dépassait un peu les bornes, pas lui. Et là, il se montrait bien moins raisonnable qu'elle pour le coup.

Elle avait l'impression que le corps d'Olivier irradiait de chaleur. Elle pouvait la sentir effleurer son ventre, sa poitrine et brûler ses mains. Nom de dieu, elle allait prendre feu s'il continuait ! Après un instant d'indécision (lui sauter dessus ou le repousser ?), elle se résolut à l'envoyer paître. Il était hors de question qu'il gagne encore une fois!

Elle fit mine de tâter ses cuisses pour en évaluer le degré de fermeté (ahem…) et afficha une petite moue déçue.

- Satisfaite ? Hum… Pas vraiment non. Tu es un peu trop fin à mon goût, vois-tu ? – Commenta-t-elle avec un immense sourire. - Je préfère les types _vraiment_ musclés, désolée.

Waw, un des plus gros mensonges de son existence… Olivier était foutu comme un dieu : une silhouette athlétique et finement musclée sans que ça ne soit excessif, des bras puissants, des cuisses fermes (elle pouvait en attester !), un torse bien dessiné, il était… Argh. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qui la révulsait plus qu'un mec bodybuildé du genre d'Arnold Schwarzenegger ou plus communément des joueurs de rugby. Olivier était canon, Olivier était sexy, Olivier était excitant et c'était elle ou elle recommençait à s'enflammer là ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle refusait qu'il se croit irrésistible, en partie parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il en profiterait.

- Trop fin ? Tu me trouves trop fin ?!- Répéta-t-il d'un air outré. – Je suis musclé exactement là où il faut ! T'as qu'à demander autour de toi, tu verras ce que les gens diront.

- Dis moi ça va les chevilles ? Et puis tu rêves mon coco ! Si tu crois que je vais aller faire un sondage auprès de toutes tes conquêtes, tu peux te brosser !

- Martine.

Quoi ?

- Hein ? Non t'es mignon mais moi c'est Jackie… - Fit elle lentement comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré. – Allez, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu vas y arriver ! Répète après moi : JA-CKIE !

Il la dévisagea, la bouche ouverte, puis contre toute attente explosa de rire.

- Je sais espèce de folle ! C'est juste dans une ancienne pub moldue, à la télé : il y a une bonne femme qui dit à un moment « tu peux te brosser Martine ! ». J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est un automatisme maintenant ! – Il éclata de rire. - Ah la la, c'était mythique !

Ce fut au tour de Jackie de le dévisager, sidérée. Il avait pété une durite ou quoi ?

- Une « pub à la télé » ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Laisse tomber…

Maieuh… Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement le monde moldu ?

- Bref, tout ça pour dire : t'exagères, je n'ai jamais été un coureur ! « _Mes conquêtes _», comme tu dis, doivent s'élever au nombre de trois grand maxi…

- Oui bon, t'as raison. – Admit elle en roulant des yeux. – N'empêche qu'il est hors de question que j'aille demander à Johanna à quoi tu ressembles à poil.

- Et pourquoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Hum… Parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir Johanna baver alors qu'elle décrivait le corps parfaitement sculpté de son « chéri » ?

- Parce que.

- Quelle éloquence !

- La ferme. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie, point barre.

Il ricana.

- Avoue que c'est parce que tu as peur d'avoir envie de reluquer mon corps d'éphèbe !

Elle plissa les yeux devant tant de modestie.

- Et depuis quand tu te la pètes autant toi ?

- Depuis que tu m'as vexé en disant que j'étais trop fin et qu'on avait mal joué… – Râla-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce que t'as gros bébé ? Tu vas pleurer ? – Se moqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard plein de défi puis afficha soudain un sourire dangereux.

- Tu me cherches Jackie ?

- T'as tout compris mon grand ! – Confirma-t-elle en levant le menton d'un air insolent. - C'est bieeen, tu deviens perspicace…

Ignorant sa remarque, il pencha la tête sur le côté et la scruta du regard comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer.

- T'adores me provoquer hein ? – Demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

Elle sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. S'il savait à quel point elle adorait ça…

- C'est toujours très satisfaisant pour moi de voir que j'ai un don pour te pousser à bout... – Répondit-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Etrangement, il ne sembla pas se vexer le moins du monde. Au contraire, il continua d'afficher son sourire tranquille, signe qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- Tu sais ce que j'adore moi ? – Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. Bizarrement, elle le sentait mal là…

- Non, je ne sais pas, - Répondit elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre indifférent. – torturer les gens innocents ?

Un sourire narquois s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres à sa petite pique puis, avec une lenteur troublante, il glissa ses mains chaudes sur sa taille et caressa lascivement ses hanches. Jackie écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Te déstabiliser. – Lâcha-t-il avec un insupportable petit sourire en coin. - Si tu savais à quel point ça me plaît de te faire perdre tous tes moyens…

Et après on disait qu'elle était sadique ? Tss…

Fébrile, elle lança un regard circulaire autour de la salle pour vérifier que personne ne les observait. Il était pas un peu fou de faire ça devant tout le monde ?

- Un peu comme maintenant. – Continua-t-il.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et resta clouée sur place par le charme qui se dégageait de lui. Elle ne put détacher son regard du sien et une subite envie de l'embrasser, sans faire cas de la présence des autres autour d'eux, s'empara d'elle alors que les mains d'Olivier s'immobilisaient soudain sur ses hanches, cessant les caresses. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira afin de se reprendre.

- T'es pas un peu malade de faire ça devant tout le monde ? – Demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque en rouvrant les yeux.

Sourcils froncés mais le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'éloigna de son emprise et le dévisagea alors qu'il se laissait glisser de la table et se redressait. La surplombant de tout son mètre 90, il se pencha vers elle, le visage sérieux, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes et je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu me provoques... - Chuchota-t-il, le visage très proche du sien. – Je suis très perspicace, en ce qui te concerne.

Sur ces paroles, il lui adressa un regard insondable avant de s'éloigner vers le buffet. Sciée, elle resta immobile quelques instants, un peu inquiète de ce qu'il venait de dire, puis regarda discrètement autour d'elle.

Apparemment personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Tout le monde était accaparé par la fête ou par les jumeaux qui faisaient les débiles dans un coin. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire son comportement : n'importe qui aurait pu les voir et si parfois leurs rapports paraissaient ambigus aux yeux des autres, cette fois les rumeurs auraient fusé.

Encore chamboulée par ses mots, elle soupira puis rejoignit ses amis assis dans les fauteuils confortables qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Elle s'affala dans le sofa à côté de Jackson et soupira. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir été à la fois draguée ET repoussée ? De s'être fait avoir ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours le dernier mot ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gagne à _chaque fois_ ?

- Ca ne va pas? – Demanda mollement Jackson après lui avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil.

Mollement ? Tiens, elle n'était donc pas la seule à passer une soirée merdique ? Cool ! Elle tourna la tête vers lui et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer combien sa vie était pourrie et frustrante, elle vit Olivier, accompagné deJohanna – _bien entendu –_, se diriger vers eux. Elle changea immédiatement de tactique et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Tout va parfaitement bien merci! – Puis voyant l'expression morne qu'il arborait, elle lui demanda d'une voix plus douce. - Et toi ?

Il détourna la tête et regarda sa bouteille d'un air sombre.

- Ca va…

Humpf.

- Oh oui, ça se voit.

Il soupira mais garda le silence.

- On n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'on a, hein ? – Lâcha-t-il brusquement.

- Euh…

Oulà… Si Jackson en était au stade des questions existentielles, c'était que ça allait mal !

Elle vit Johanna et Olivier s'embrasser tendrement et détourna rapidement le regard.

- Bah, je pense que c'est le propre de tout un chacun. – Répondit-elle enfin. – On désire ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir ou ce qu'on pense ne pas pouvoir posséder.

Il hocha la tête et but une gorgée de sa bière. Elle lui lança un regard en coin et demanda d'un ton innocent :

- Tu veux quoi toi ?

Il esquissa un sourire et se tourna franchement vers elle.

- Et toi ?

- Rien. – Répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Mouais…

- Des broutilles alors. – Corrigea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tiens tiens, on passe de « rien » à « des broutilles » maintenant ! Bientôt tu mettras ta fierté de côté et tu arriveras à prononcer son prénom…

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- La ferme Jackson !

- Ok.

Il but une autre gorgée et resta silencieux. Stupéfaite, elle sentit sa bouche s'arrondir d'elle-même en un joli « o ».

- Jackson, tu ne m'obéis jamais quand je te dis de la fermer ! – S'exclama-t-elle, complètement atterrée. – Qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est en rapport avec ton « mélange des cultures », c'est ça ?

- Salut tout le monde ! – S'exclama une voix monstrueusement mélodieuse, coupant court à leur conversation.

Jackie grogna discrètement alors que tous ses amis répondaient à Johanna. Ils étaient obligés d'avoir tous l'air aussi heureux de sa présence ?! C'était vrai quoi, pourquoi ne pas l'accueillir avec une fanfare et des cris de joie tant qu'ils y étaient ?

- Ca va pas Jackie ? – Demanda gentiment Johanna, sûrement parce qu'elle devait tirer une tronche pas possible.

- Si, s…

- Qu'est-ce t'as petite teigne ? Tu piques ta crise ?

Elle dirigea ses yeux vers Olivier – qu'elle avait soigneusement évité du regard – et un coup de feu retentit dans la salle, laissant un trou sanglant entre les yeux du capitaine désormais mort.

Bon ok, c'était faux. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé que ça arrive en cet instant ! Quand elle disait qu'elle était frustrée !

Quoique, en général elle faisait référence à un autre genre de frustration… Rhaaa en plus il l'avait rendu obsédée !

Salaud va !

- Je ne suis pas une petite teigne et je ne pique pas de crise ! – Fulmina-t-elle, vexée.

- Ben voyons ! T'es la seule fille que je connaisse qui passe aussi facilement de la joie à la fureur en l'espace d'une minute !

- Ca c'est parce que tu me provoques constamment ! – Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est _toi_ qui adore me provoquer. – Répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard de connivence.

Outrée qu'il lui rappelle leur « discussion » précédente devant tous leurs amis, elle riposta d'une voix agacée :

- Oh oui et toi tu adooores me déstabiliser, ça va j'ai bien compris !

- Si tu te voyais, tu comprendrais pourquoi. C'est tellement jouiss…

Il s'interrompit subitement, semblant réaliser que tous les autres suivaient attentivement leur conversation comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu t'emportes vite. T'es une tête brûlée quoi !

- Rhaaa mais faîtes le taire bon sang ! – S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel avec exaspération.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, un rire moqueur s'échappant de sa poitrine (ce qui gâchait tout).

Elle se tourna vers Johanna et lui demanda, en désignant le crétin en question d'un geste accusatoire :

- Mais comment tu fais pour le supporter quand il est aussi chiant ?!

Johanna eut un sourire amusé et se tourna vers Olivier.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Il ne se comporte jamais comme ça avec moi. - Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Etrangement, Jackie se sentit soudain gênée par la situation. Elle avait la ridicule impression d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de flirtage-avec-garçon-déjà-casé. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide puisqu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait de répréhensible ! Du moins pas depuis longtemps. Elle leva les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'Olivier paraissait aussi gêné qu'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard bref avant de se détourner. Olivier expliqua d'une voix lente :

- Mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas t'énerver Jo…

Jackie eut une grimace à l'entente du surnom et décida de continuer sur sa lancée « je me plains d'Olivier, ce tyran ».

- Oh je suis touchée de savoir que ce comportement m'est exclusivement réservé ! - Déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique. – Ca fait plaisir, vraiment…

Johanna rigola et la conversation dévia enfin sur un autre sujet. Au bout d'un moment, la belle blonde attrapa le poignet d'Olivier et examina le contenu du verre qu'il tenait en main.

- Whisky-Pur-Feu ? – Devina-t-elle avec un sourire. - Hum… Bonne idée, je vais m'en prendre un moi aussi !

Elle partit d'un pas gracieux en direction du buffet.

- Ne bois pas trop hein, - Avertit Olivier avec un sourire malicieux lorsqu'elle revint, un verre à la main. – Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir...

Ils échangèrent un regard horriblement complice et éclatèrent de rire. Oh mon dieu. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour Jackie que de les voir aussi proches et intimes. Elle se mordit les joues et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour s'empêcher de ruer vers eux et de leur foutre une baffe.

Frustrée…

Katie demanda des explications aux tourtereaux d'une voix enthousiaste (des potins, des potins, des potiiiins !!!).

- On est allé dans une boîte à Londres pendant les vacances, -Commença Olivier en se tournant vers elle. – et Johanna était tellement bourrée qu'elle a harcelé tout le monde, et quand je dis tout le monde je parle aussi des serveuses, du DJ et du videur, pour savoir si on faisait un « beau couple ». Une vraie tarée ! - Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Johanna lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :

- Je n'étais pas « bourrée », j'étais juste très contente de passer une soirée avec toi ! Donc l'alcool aidant, l'euphorie m'a gagné ! Et puis tu ne vas pas te plaindre avec ce qu'on a fait après…- Continua-t-elle en se collant langoureusement à lui d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur activité de cette soirée.

Bon dieu de merde… Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment, _vraiment_, obligée d'entendre ça ?

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? – Demanda Katie avec avidité, totalement perdue dans son élan de commère.

Jackie eut une soudaine envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Bon sang mais qui lui avait fourgué des amis pareils ?

Olivier glissa un furtif coup d'œil dans sa direction alors que Johanna décrivait d'un ton surexcité :

- Alors on était dehors, on venait tout juste de sortir de la boîte et là, Olivier m'a plaqué contre une voiture et m'a prise comme une…

- JE VAIS PRENDRE UN VERRE ! – Hurla presque Jackie d'une voix paniquée qui fit sursauter tout le petit groupe.

Un silence surpris accueilli son cri de furie.

- Euh… D'accord. – Acquiesça Johanna, un peu étonnée. – On t'attend alors...

Jackie tritura nerveusement ses doigts en évitant le regard d'Olivier.

- Oui euh… Non ! Non non non ! Vous pouvez continuer à discuter sans moi, il faut que… - Elle se creusa les méninges pour trouver une échappatoire. - … que j'aille voir Charles ! Il paraît qu'il a des infos primordiales sur la formation d'Auror et comme c'est le métier que je veux faire… - Elle eut rire nerveux. – C'est important vous comprenez ?

Ils la dévisagèrent tous d'un air perplexe, sûrement à cause de son petit speech concernant son avenir qui n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec la discussion. Elle se sentit rougir.

- Bon j'y vais ! – Conclut-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfuir en courant à moitié.

Elle arriva au buffet en soufflant d'exaspération et se servit un grand verre de Whisky-pur-feu qu'elle avala d'une traite. Eeew ! Dégueulasse ! Elle toussa tellement qu'elle faillit vomir mais se retint juste à temps et avala un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le mauvais goût de la boisson, et accessoirement la traînée brulante dans son œsophage. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient foutu là dedans ? De l'essence ?

Elle attendit que l'alcool fasse son effet en pestant contre le monde entier. Bon dieu de merde ! La soirée avait si bien commencé en plus !

Elle attendit un moment le temps que le sujet « la super et torride soirée de Johanna et Olivier » passe, puis revint s'asseoir sur le sofa entre Jackson et Angelina qui débattaient avec Fred et George sur le meilleur moyen d'extraire le venin d'un Doxy en colère.

Fascinant, en effet.

Cependant, Jackie se sentait si désespérée en cet instant qu'elle se lança dans le débat avec une fougue inhabituelle (« il faut les pendre par les pieds puis les asperger de produit anesthésiant !!! Le venin coule plus vite ! »).

- Au fait, on te prévient Johanna, - Fit soudainement Katie avec un sourire sadique. – Olivier a promit une danse à l'ensemble des filles ici présentes, donc on va devoir te l'emprunter plusieurs fois pendant la soirée!

- Quoi ??? – S'indigna la sirène. – A toutes les filles ? Même les premières années ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Mais non pas avec toutes, - Dit Olivier d'un air exaspéré en fusillant Katie du regard. – je vais juste danser avec vous quatre ! Et c'était une blague Katie, je te signale.

- Trop tard, tu as _juré_ maintenant tu dois respecter ta promesse !

- Ok ben viens alors, on sera débarrassé... – Souffla-t-il en se levant.

- Wouah, quelle galanterie dit donc ! Je suis impressionnée ! – Fit Katie d'une voix sarcastique.

Il la tira par le bras en grognant jusqu'à la piste improvisée et ils entamèrent un rock. Il dansait plutôt pas mal, fut obligée d'admettre Jackie qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Sans être hyper talentueux ou connaisseur des pas, Olivier bougeait bien et avait du rythme.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait, Jackie fut obligée de constater une chose : Olivier ne voulait pas danser avec elle. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne hein, elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de la danse, mais tout de même, c'était vexant de voir qu'il avait invité toutes les filles du groupe sauf elle !

Connard…

Elle souffla et aperçut Charles un peu plus loin en train de parler avec Alicia Spinnet. Ben tiens ! Super, même Charles la lâchait ! Quoique, finalement c'était sûrement une bonne chose… Il méritait une fille mieux qu'elle. Et si possible amoureuse de lui. Ca faisait quand même un an qu'il se prenait des râteaux le pauvre…

Mais attention hein, elle l'avait toujours repoussé avec tact et délicatesse !

Bon sauf la fois où elle avait explosé de rire dans la grande salle… Mais comme elle l'avait expliqué auparavant, elle avait cru à une blague ! Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute ! Il y avait aussi eu la fois où elle l'avait envoyé bouler dans la salle commune juste avant de se disputer avec Olivier. Mais là aussi elle avait des raisons de… Pff, ok elle n'était qu'une garce sans cœur. Contents ?

Elle se leva avec l'intention de lui parler un peu. Après tout, ça lui changerait peut être les idées ? Et alors qu'elle traversait la « piste » elle croisa Olivier qui finissait son verre. Seul. Elle devrait peut être en profiter pour lui foutre une baffe non ?

Non Jackie. Indifférence et détachement, voilà où se trouvait la clé. Elle avança dans sa direction en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et lorsqu'elle se trouva à sa hauteur, elle passa juste sous son nez sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Eh ouais ! _Reine des glaces_, c'était ça son deuxième prénom !

Elle sentit son regard lui brûler la nuque alors qu'elle rejoignait Charles. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il la vit et ils discutèrent un peu. Marrant ce mec. Et sympa. Et gentil aussi. Pourquoi elle refusait de sortir avec lui déjà ? Ah oui, justement trop gentil, trop sympa et trop blond.

Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle était con parfois… Après tout, est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il était super blond ? Son père était norvégien et sa mère anglaise, il était né comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien ! Et elle, elle faisait de la discrimination anti-Nordique ?!

Et puis franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle allait répondre si on lui demandait pourquoi elle ne sortait pas avec lui ? « Désolée, trop blond pour moi » ?

C'était pathétique. Elle était pathétique. Et méchante. Et sans cœur.

Et elle allait tout de suite arrêter de s'auto-flageller parce que ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si elle n'était pas attirée par lui ! Merde à la fin !

Il l'invita à danser. Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû refuser ? Non parce que le mec allait peut être se faire des films… Elle le connaissait hein ! Une fois elle avait accepté qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble et deux secondes après il lui avait demandé d'un air exalté « Donc, ça y est, tu veux enfin sortir avec moi ??? »…

Alors bon. Elle n'était pas méchante mais fallait pas pousser non plus. Elle accepta tout de même de danser avec lui. Il fallait juste qu'elle se détende. Et qu'elle arrête de penser à l'autre débile qui sautait Johanna sur le capot des bagnoles en sortant de boîte.

Sérieusement ? En plein milieu de la rue ? Pff, sales exhibitionnistes…

Bon d'accord, elle aurait rêvé d'être à sa place. La vie était injuste…

Charles prit ses mains dans les siennes avec enthousiasme et la tira presque jusqu'au centre de la piste. Légèrement nerveuse – elle avait déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas une très bonne danseuse ? -, elle attendit qu'il fasse le premier mouvement tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop raide.

(Obligation pour les lectrices d'écouter la chanson _Blue suede shoes_ ! Je vous jure que ça change complètement la lecture du passage ! )

Les premiers accords entraînants de « Blue suede shoes » d'Elvis Presley passèrent à la radio et Charles lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'attirer subitement à lui. Avec un petit hoquet de stupeur, elle se trouva soudain pressée contre son torse et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait bon dieu de merde ?!

- Rock and roll baby… - Lâcha-t-il d'une voix de lover en haussant un sourcil et baissant l'autre exagérément.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait plaqué contre lui, et avec la même agilité, il l'éloigna de lui en la faisant tourner. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise qui se mêla rapidement à son propre éclat de rire. Et là, avec une dextérité et un rythme parfaits, Charles leur fit entamer un rock endiablé pendant que le fou rire de Jackie attirait les regards de bon nombre de danseurs.

Waw ! Mais il dansait juste trop bien ce type !

Un vague cercle se forma autour d'eux afin de leur laisser de la place et elle remarqua que certains élèves les regardaient danser en souriant. C'était sûr que ça devait être cocasse de voir deux élèves qui faisaient un rock comme s'ils étaient dans les sixties, avec pour danseuse une folle qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et son partenaire qui se prenait carrément pour Elvis ou Travolta.

N'empêche… Il s'y connaissait visiblement ! Il la guidait complètement et pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait l'impression de bien danser. Elle était presque gracieuse ! C'était un miracle !

Ils évoluèrent sur la piste en affichant tous deux de grands sourires et en effectuant bon nombre de passes. Depuis le début de la soirée Jackie commençait réellement à s'amuser, elle écouta en riant Charles qui lui donnait quelques petites indications de temps à autre ou qui lui expliquait certains principes de base du genre « tu vois le rock c'est toujours en 6 temps, une fois que t'as intégré ça, ça devient enfantin ! ». Il la fit tourner avant de la ramener vers lui et de passer sa main sur sa hanche en les faisant tous les deux se déhancher un peu. Elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête de charmeur qu'il affichait en chantant les paroles de la chanson. Elle se lâcha et entra complètement dans la danse en riant sans retenue. Elle entraperçut à un moment Katie et Olivier, côte à côte, qui les regardaient. Katie leva les pouces dans sa direction d'un air surexcité pendant qu'Olivier suivait la scène des yeux, une expression impassible sur le visage. Jackie offrit un sourire enthousiaste à Katie mais n'adressa pas un regard à Olivier.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, un autre rock suivit et Charles lui demanda en souriant si elle voulait continuer à danser. Elle approuva vivement, la respiration un peu haletante, et ils continuèrent de se trémousser joyeusement sur la piste. Elle fut tout de même un peu soulagée de constater que les gens leur prêtaient moins d'attention.

- Tu t'amuses ? – Lui demanda-t-il en la vrillant de ses yeux bleus clairs, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il lui fit une passe horriblement compliquée et elle réussit à s'en sortir.

- Maintenant oui ! – Répondit-elle en riant.

- Ouais, je sais je sais : je danse comme un dieu ! – Commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire arrogant.

- Pff… T'as pas encore compris que c'est la cavalière qui fait tout ? – Taquina-t-elle.

Il rigola puis approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est vrai que tu danses bien, mais ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde... – Il lui fit un sourire charmant. – Je savais déjà que tu serais douée.

A la fois flattée et gênée, Jackie tenta de minimiser le compliment qu'elle considérait comme faux. Elle sourit en faisant un geste négligé de la main et s'exclama:

- Arrête, je plaisantais ! Tu me guides depuis le début du rock, si tu ne dansais pas aussi bien je suis sûre que je me serais déjà étalée par terre dans une position ridicule, du style les quatre fers en l'air et ma robe relevée jusqu'au menton !

Charles rit puis prit un petit air pensif avant de dire d'une voix songeuse :

- Hum… Attends. Toi, allongée, ta robe relevée… Ouais, je suis définitivement sûr que ça me plairait. Je devrais peut être te laisser danser avec quelqu'un d'autre pour assister au spectacle ?

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant et le regarda plus attentivement. Il était pas mal quand même… Beaux yeux, beaux sourire, assez grand, intelligent, très bon danseur, un caractère adorable et simple… Peut être que… ? Alors qu'elle commençait à se faire la réflexion qu'elle serait peut être bien avec lui (et que le fait qu'il soit blond n'était pas un argument valable), une main – qui n'était pas au bout du bras de Charles - lui attrapa le poignet et la fit tourner dans un autre sens. Elle se trouva soudain en face d'Olivier qui regardait Charles, un rictus arrogant sur les lèvres.

- Je te l'emprunte, je lui avais promis une danse ! Désolé hein! – Expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire (ce qui en disait long sur ses soi-disant regrets) avant de tirer Jackie un peu plus loin sans attendre la réponse du beau blond.

- Eh mais… Attends ! – Protesta-t-elle alors qu'il l'entraînait dans un endroit plus calme et moins exposé.

Il lui fit face et passa ses mains sur sa taille en la rapprochant de lui. Hhh…

- Oui ? – Demanda-t-il avec un petit air innocent sur le visage.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment un salaud ? – Questionna-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, le plus loin possible de son cou.

Bon, sa phrase aurait sûrement eu plus d'impact si elle n'avait pas souri… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contente qu'il soit jaloux de Charles et elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Moi ? Salaud ?! C'est absolument... – Commença-t-il d'un ton outragé. –… vrai. Je l'avoue.

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- T'en es fier en plus… Et puis qui te dit que je n'aurais pas préféré continuer à danser avec Charles ?

Hum… Le fait qu'elle ait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête peut-être ?

Il eut un très léger mouvement de recul :

- Tu veux y retourner ? – Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. - Nan parce que si tu veux vraiment danser avec lui je te laisse hein ! Je vais pas te forcer. Il n'y a aucun problème. Aucun.

_Oui bah dis carrément que t'en as rien à foutre, ça ira plus vite…_

Merde… Bien joué Jackie, tu fais quoi maintenant ? Rhaa… Si elle disait non, elle aurait l'air d'être à ses pieds et si elle disait oui, elle ne danserait plus avec lui, ce qui, soyons honnête, était ce qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée.

Tant pis… La fierté avant tout !

- Et ben ouais, je préfèrerais le retrouver.

Il resta impassible, quoiqu'il lui semblât que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissés, puis retira lentement ses mains de ses hanches.

- Ok… Et ben vas-y. – Défia-t-il.

- Très bien… Oui. J'y vais !

Connasse de fierté ! Elle fit un petit pas en arrière, puis tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle s'insultait et se giflait mentalement, il lui sembla entendre un « _putain_… » marmonné et soudain deux mains chaudes agrippèrent ses bras.

- Ok t'as gagné : ça me soule que t'y ailles. – Chuchota Olivier à son oreille.

Elle se retourna avec un énorme sourire victorieux et lui répondit d'une voix faussement étonnée :

- Ah ? Il suffisait de le dire alors…

Il lui lança un regard moitié-exaspéré, moitié-amusé puis glissa ses mains autour de sa taille alors que Jackie positionnait les siennes sur ses épaules toujours aussi loin de son cou. Quoi ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les gens pensent qu'ils dansaient trop collé-serré ! Et tant pis si pour ça elle donnait l'impression d'être une première année coincée qui dansait le premier slow de sa vie…

- T'es vraiment une peste, tu le sais ça ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit ironiquement.

- Comme c'est gentil… Je devrais peut-être aller retrouver Charles, il est plus sympa avec moi !

Il ouvrit la bouche et lui lança un regard plein de défi.

- Pousse pas trop Jackie, je vais pas me mettre à genoux et te supplier de rester…

- Et ben tu devrais, parce qu'en général c'est moi qui fait ça. – Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Ouch… Jackie Stone ou comment jeter un froid polaire dans une conversation...

Il détourna les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise, puis changea de sujet afin de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Au fait, pourquoi est ce que tu mets tes mains sur mes épaules ? T'as peur de me toucher ou quoi ?

Oui bon, effectivement il y avait mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère… Visiblement Olivier était aussi doué qu'elle.

- C'est… ma façon de danser. – Répondit-elle au hasard. – Et puis on ne sait jamais où ton… euh… cou a traîné !

Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Ce qui était normal.

- Pardon ?

Pitié… Où est ce que son cou aurait pu traîner ? Bah sur ses épaules pardi ! Ha ha. Mais qu'elle conne, qu'elle conne, quelle conne…

- Rien, je dis n'importe quoi. – Soupira-t-elle.

En effet…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tes mains. Pourquoi est ce qu'elles sont sur mes épaules au lieu d'être enroulées autour de mon cou comme toutes mains qui se respectent ?

Elle pouffa de rire.

- « Comme toutes mains qui se respectent » ? – Répéta-t-elle. – Tu serais pas un peu fétichiste ? Déjà que tu m'avais fait la morale quand je t'avais mordu la main en début d'année !

- Et toi tu serais pas un peu en train d'essayer de changer de sujet ? – Répliqua-t-il en la toisant d'un œil moqueur. – D'ailleurs t'es pas douée à ce jeu là.

- Eeeh ! Je suis hyper douée à… - Elle s'interrompit et soupira, vaincue. – Bon ok… C'est juste que je ne veux pas que les autres s'imaginent que je te drague. – Avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Que tu me dragues ?

- Ouais… Tu sais que je sois collée à toi, en train de danser langoureusement, avec mes mains autour de ton cou, tout ça quoi ! – Expliqua-t-elle en agitant les bras.

- Ouais et bah… - Il attrapa ses poignets qui remuaient et les passa de force autour de son cou. – je m'en fous. Tu peux même te coller à moi si tu veux, je te jure que ça ne me dérangera absolument pas… – Continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur puis riposta d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu parles, tu serais le premier à me le reprocher !

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues là, on peut savoir ?

- Oh mais rien du tout voyons…

- T'insinues que je suis coincé c'est ça ? – Se vexa-t-il. – Je te signale que je peux très bien gérer une fille qui se colle à moi ! Regarde, Anya faisait ça toute à l'heure et je n'ai pas paniqué !

- Ouais à la place tu l'as repoussé comme une brute… C'est tellement mieux, c'est vrai.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu me provoques encore…

- Pas du tout voyons ! Allez admet le, t'aurais tellement les jetons que Johanna te fasse une scène que tu serais raide comme un piquet ! C'est toujours comme ça, dés qu'un mec est casé il ne peut plus danser avec une fille sans se faire passer un savon par sa copine.

Il sembla encore plus vexé et riposta d'une voix agacée :

- Et je fais quoi là à ton avis ? Je te rappelle qu'on est en train de danser ensemble et à moins que tu ais menti à tout le monde, il me semble bien que tu es une femme.

- Perspicace dis donc ! Oui merci, je suis bien une femme. – Confirma-t-elle avec une grimace ironique. - Mais n'empêche que t'es de mauvaise foi parce que je suis sûre que ça te dérangerait qu'une fille se presse contre toi ! – Continua-t-elle, intérieurement morte de rire de voir que ça l'énervait qu'elle dise ça.

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai !

Gamins vous avez dit ?

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ? – Demanda-t-elle soudain en haussant un sourcil.

Hum… Elle avait une idée toute à coup…

- Ouais ! Je n'ai absolument pas - Commença-t-il vigoureusement avant de s'interrompre subitement et de se mettre à balbutier. - … peur de… de… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! – S'exclama-t-il enfin d'une voix légèrement effrayée.

Jackie fit un sourire tranquille à Olivier qui la fixait, un air interdit sur le visage. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible vu qu'elle venait de se coller – littéralement – contre lui. Une intense sensation de chaleur monta en elle lorsque son corps entra en contact avec celui du beau (et musclé) capitaine.

- Je vérifie… – Répondit-elle d'une voix innocente, ignorant délibérément l'agitation qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé le courage de faire ça (hum… sûrement dans le whisky-pur-feu ?), mais voir l'air horriblement nerveux d'Olivier la faisait carrément jubiler. D'ailleurs c'était elle ou il était brûlant ? Son torse, contre lequel elle était pressée, irradiait d'une chaleur suffocante, à tel point qu'elle se sentit étouffer.

Elle moula encore plus son corps contre le sien, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse, puis se percha à son cou, ses mains enfin enroulées autour de ce dernier. Elle le vit serrer les dents et ressentit la furieuse envie de caresser sa mâchoire contractée.

- Et là tu n'es pas mal à l'aise peut être ? – Souffla-t-elle à voix très basse en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la dévisager d'un regard scrutateur, puis lança un petit coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les avait remarqués.

- T'es folle… - Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure réprobateur, bien qu'il semblât retenir un sourire.

Elle arbora une petite moue narquoise et répliqua d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu vois que t'arrives pas à gérer une fille qui se colle à toi, j'avais raison !

Il attendit un petit moment avant de répondre.

- Je crois surtout que c'est toi que je suis incapable de gérer… - Souffla-t-il.

Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre ça comme un compliment alors que visiblement ça n'en était pas un ?

Peut-être parce que comme il l'avait dit plus tôt : elle était barge.

- Eeerf... Mais c'est pas grave Olivier, on ne peut pas être doué partout ! Il y en a qui assurent avec les filles, et toi… et bien, t'es fort en quidditch… - Elle haussa négligemment les épaules et fit osciller ses mains comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. – Eh, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

Une lueur de défi traversa ses yeux et il se pencha soudainement vers elle, son nez frôlant le sien.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de te mettre dans tous tes états peut-être ? – Demanda-t-il, une étincelle provocatrice dans les prunelles.

Oh mon… Elle resta béate quelques instants, saisie par sa beauté et sa proximité (il aurait pu prévenir avant de faire ça !), puis se reprit en main rapidement, décidée à gagner la partie pour cette fois (il avait quand même remporté deux joutes verbales aujourd'hui !), et répliqua :

- Hum… - Elle lui offrit un petit sourire hypocrite - Je suis tentée de te répondre que oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense, mais comme il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous et que je ne veux pas déclencher de scandale, je ne te mettrai pas au défi…

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres pâles d'Olivier et il resserra ses mains autour de sa taille.

- J'ai très envie de le relever quand même… – Chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Alerte ! Alerte ! La zone rouge avait été franchie !

La respiration beaucoup plus irrégulière, Jackie avala sa salive et mit plusieurs secondes avant d'être capable de répondre.

- T'oserais pas... - Souffla-t-elle.

Il la fixa quelques instants, une lueur insondable irradiant ses prunelles sombres, puis lâcha d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

- J'ai envie de…

- OLIVIER RAMENE TON CUL !!! – Hurla une voix familière, les faisant sursauter violement.

Faisant chacun un bond en arrière, ils se trouvèrent à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autres et échangèrent un regard dans lequel se mêlaient à la fois l'affolement et la stupéfaction. Est-ce qu'ils venaient réellement de flirter devant tous les élèves de Gryffondor ?! Heureusement que personne ne les avait vu ! Dieu existait ! Le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, Jackie se dévissa le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui venait de crier, en vain.

Elle glissa un petit coup d'œil à Olivier et le vit en train de passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air angoissé. Et furieux. Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il était sur le point de dire ? « J'ai envie de… » ? De ??? Rhaa, elle avait vraiment la poisse !

- Olivier !!! – Cria de nouveau la voix.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçut Katie et Anthony qui se dirigeaient vers Olivier d'un pas vif. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ? Pourquoi est ce que Katie était rouge écrevisse ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle serrait les dents comme ça ? Elle était en train de s'étouffer ou quoi?

- Ah Olivier ! – S'exclama cette dernière en apercevant son ami. – Tu sais ce que ce petit con a dit ? – Demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un geste brusque Anthony qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

Ah non… Katie ne s'étouffait pas, elle était juste furieuse.

Quoique le terme « juste » ne soit pas vraiment approprié…

- Non qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? – Demanda Olivier d'un ton indifférent, le regard posé quelque part dans la foule.

Katie fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? – Demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Bon sang… Katie avait vraiment le nez pour ces choses là…

- Moi ? Rien ! Rien du tout !

Les sourcils toujours froncés, elle ne le crut pas et regarda autour d'elle comme si la réponse à l'attitude étrange d'Olivier se trouvait dans les élèves qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Lorsqu'elle vit Jackie à quelques mètres d'eux, une lueur de compréhension étonnée traversa ses yeux.

- Tiens Jackie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Jackie déglutit et fit son possible pour paraître nonchalante :

- Bah… Je profite de la fête, pourquoi ? C'est si étonnant que ça ?

Les sourcils de Katie se froncèrent encore plus, formant une barre sévère sur son front. Oups, mauvaise réponse…

- Nan nan, ce n'est pas étonnant… - Répondit elle lentement, la voix suspicieuse. - Vous étiez en train de danser tous les deux ? – Demanda-t-elle en les désignant elle et Olivier.

Jackie confirma alors qu'au même moment Olivier lâchait un « Non » sec et clair. Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un regard frustré. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il mentait ce débile ?

- Euh… Vous vous êtes disputés ? – Demanda Katie d'une voix hésitante.

D'un même mouvement, ils refirent face à la jeune blonde :

- Non.

- Oui – Fit Jackie au même instant.

Rhaaa ! Bordel mais il voulait mentir oui ou non ?! Elle soupira, exaspérée, alors qu'Olivier se passait une main sur le visage.

- C'est ridicule… - Grogna-t-il, visiblement aussi excédé qu'elle. – Bon j'y vais, faudrait quand même que je passe un peu de temps avec Johanna…

Il s'éloigna sous le regard compatissant d'Anthony qui déclara d'un ton amusé:

- Si jeune et déjà emprisonné par les chaînes du couple… C'est triste…

Katie émit un grognement méprisant à son encontre, puis considéra Jackie d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Donc vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Mais non… - Maugréa Jackie, revêche.

- Mais… Tu viens de dire qu… Rhooo je pige plus rien à vos histoires moi ! – Se plaignit son amie en levant les bras au ciel.

- T'inquiète pas, t'es pas la seule… - Murmura Jackie, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait disparu Olivier.

Il avait failli l'embrasser. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu !

Enfin, peut être pas la main… Un gant alors ?

- Quelles histoires ? – Demanda Anthony. – J'ai raté un truc important ou quoi ?

Katie et elle se tournèrent vivement vers lui et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Non !

Elles se sourirent. Ah ! Enfin une réponse synchrone !

Anthony les regarda, médusé, puis haussa les épaules avec négligence avant de s'éloigner à son tour en marmonnant :

- Toutes des fêlées…

Katie eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Jackie.

- Tu sais ce que ce couillon a dit ? Il a _osé_ dire qu'on avait mal joué aujourd'hui et qu'on ne devait notre victoire qu'à Harry ! – S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton outrée. – T'y crois ça ?!

Hem…

- Oh euh… Waw! Incroyable! T'as raison ! – Fit Jackie en secouant la tête avec véhémence, feignant la stupéfaction. – Pour qui il se prend ce… ce… vilain… sale euh… petit…

- Ouais c'est bon, laisse tomber. Je sais que tu t'en tapes. – Dit Katie d'une voix blasée. – Mais c'est gentil d'essayer !

Jackie lui fit un sourire soulagé.

- Je sais je suis trop bonne !

Katie éclata de rire :

- En tout cas je suis sûre que Charles le pense !

- Hein ? Oh… Oh ! Rhaaa, tu gâches tout Katie !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Le pauvre, il est tellement béat d'admiration… D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, t'avais l'air de bien apprécier le rock avec lui ! – Insinua Katie en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Jackie sourit. C'était vrai qu'elle avait bien aimé… Elle avait même envisagé de sortir avec lui ! Son sourire se fana. Jusqu'à ce que le très irritant mais très fascinant Olivier se pointe…

- Ouais c'était sympa ! Il est vraiment doué !

- Carrément ! Au fait, bravo tu dansais vraiment bien ! Gracieuse, sexy et tout… Ah la la je t'avais dit qu'on avait ça dans le sang !

Jackie sourit en roulant des yeux.

- Tu parles… Tout ça c'était grâce à Charles, il m'a guidé pendant toute la danse !

Katie secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, non, non ! _Tu_ dansais bien, ça se fait à deux un rock je te signale ! Et puis il y avait plein de mecs qui te regardaient, même Olivier n'a pas réussi à détacher ses yeux de toi et il a une copine !

Jackie tourna brusquement la tête vers Katie, faisant craquer les os de son cou.

- Ah bon ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix stupéfaite.

- Ouiii ! Je te le dis, c'était canon ! – S'exclama la blondinette avec enthousiasme. – Aaah il faudrait que je danse avec lui pour prouver à Anthony que je peux être sexy moi aussi !

- Mais il le sait déjà Katie… Il dit ça pour te taquiner c'est tout !

- Non… - Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix songeuse. – Franchement, je ne crois pas…

Jackie lui lança un regard censé dire « raconte moi tout » mais Katie était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout elle aussi avait ses petits secrets…

Petits comme le fait qu'elle tombait dans une catatonie extatique dés qu'Olivier se trouvait à proximité.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur petit groupe d'amis et Jackie s'affala dans le sofa entre George et Jackson qui discutaient. George eut soudain la bonne idée de faire un concours de shots et les deux autres acceptèrent joyeusement en criant des « Yeeah ! Téquila-paf ! » et « Faites péter le citron et le sel ! Youhou ! ».

Une heure plus tard, Jackie s'amusait comme une petite folle et éclatait de rire toutes les deux minutes tout en s'adonnant à la passionnante activité de transformer tous les objets qu'elle voyait en trucs bizarres et incongrus. Une bonne moitié des élèves présents avaient dû subir ses talents d'envoûteuse en voyant leurs écharpes, bonnets, livres et bijoux transformés en réveil-hurleur, pomme de terre flétrie, canaris bleus et autres étrangetés…

En plus clair, elle était complètement pétée. Sa seule consolation était qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule.

- Houhou hou ! Eh Fred ! Oups pardon, _George_… - Gloussa-t-elle en tirant frénétiquement sur la manche de Jackson mais en fixant le jumeau. - Regarde les boucles d'oreille d'Anya : je vais les transformer en radis ! Hi hi hi! En radis ! Comme ceux de la petite Serdaigle là, tu sais celle qui à l'air d'une folle ! Elle met des radis partout ! Partout partout ! Ah ah ah ! Elle est trop drôle cette fille ! – Elle pointa maladroitement sa baguette sur la pauvre Anya qui n'avait rien demandé et se concentra. - _Radius transfigurare_! Hihi !

George éclata de rire en voyant les deux oignions qui avaient pris la place des boucles d'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Ha ha ! C'est encore mieux que les radis! Eeh regardez !!! – Il se pencha sur la table basse sur laquelle reposait une quantité astronomique de gobelets et attrapa quelque chose.- Le gant d'Olivier ! En quoi je vais le transformer ? Je sais ! Eeeen caleçon ! … Nan nan… Eeeeen araignée ! Ouéé en araignée !!!

Jackie rigola comme une idiote.

- Ouais bonne idée, en arai… NON !- S'écria-t-elle brusquement en secouant la tête. Elle attrapa le bras de George qui tenait la baguette et le baissa. – On ne touche pas au gant d'Olivier ! OK ? Parce que… parce que ce gant… ce gant, eh bah il est important pour Olivier... Et ce qui est important pour Olivier est important pour moi ! Pégi ? Non, euh gipé ? Rhhâââ, p-i-g-é ???

Un éclat de rire au dessus d'elle la força à lever la tête. Olivier, mort de rire et beau comme un dieu (était-ce utile de le préciser ?), la surplombait et avait apparemment entendu tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Hum… Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire déjà ?

- T'es complètement faite Jackie ! – Lâcha-t-il en riant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il se foutait de sa gueule là ?

- Bah, j'suis pas la seule à ce que je vois ! – Elle lui tira la langue – Et puis vas t'en, t'es méchant d'abord !

- Ouaaais ! T'es vraiment trrrrès méchant Olivier !- Répéta George. – Méchant ! Méchant Olivier! Psycopaaaaaathe…. – Gronda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant de se tourner vers Jackson et de lui parler des joies du détournement de règlement.

Le dit « méchant » Olivier s'accroupit devant Jackie, donnant sans le faire exprès un coup de pied dans la table ce qui envoya valser plusieurs gobelets par terre, et posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Hum… Ok il n'était sûrement pas dans son état normal lui non plus…

- Et pourquoi est ce que je suis méchant? – Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Parce que tu me caches des choses et parce que tu ne finis pas tes phrases !- S'exclama-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur son buste. – Tu dis que « t'as envie de » … pff, faire je ne sais quoi, puis Katie hurle et après tu m'en veux sans raison ! Ah tu m'exaspères !

Il lui fit un sourire craquant et ses mains se mirent à caresser le haut de ses cuisses (visiblement il ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de son geste). Jackie, elle, en eut immédiatement conscience et se raidit un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'était pas censé faire ce genre de… Hmmm… Un peu plus haut oui… Oh le genou… Huum… C'était tellement bon, tellement excitant, tellement… Non ! Résiste !

Elle rouvrit les yeux – bon sang elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle les avait fermé ! – et croisa le regard intense d'Olivier. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas gémi quand même ? S'il vous plaît, petit merlin adoré, faîtes qu'elle n'ait pas gémi devant lui !

- Tu dois être vraiment morte pour réagir à ce point… - Chuchota-t-il, le visage sérieux.

Noooooooon !

- P-pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres tentantes et elle se sentit rougir. Oula, ça n'annonçait rien de bon ça…

- En fait, je ne me souviens plus très bien… Il faudrait que je réessaie pour voir… - Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'examina attentivement, d'un air très intéressé, comme s'il étudiait les réactions d'une expérience primordiale. Puis sa main glissa lentement le long de son mollet, rejoignit son genou qu'il caressa sensuellement avant de remonter sur sa cuisse. Durant toute la caresse, Jackie s'était vivement mordu les lèvres mais lorsque la main chaude d'Olivier commença à caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse en montant de plus en plus haut, elle ne put retenir une petite plainte de plaisir et de frustration. – Ouais... c'est ça ma belle… - Fit Olivier à voix basse.

Elle sentit son bas ventre prendre feu à l'entente de sa voix. Son timbre était difficile à décrire : pas vraiment haletant, sans être calme non plus, il était plutôt… essoufflé et rauque.

Très sexy pour le coup…

Soudain, elle prit conscience des gens autour d'eux et au même instant Olivier retira sa main. Heureusement que la plupart des personnes présentes étaient complètement pétée et ne leur prêtaient aucune attention ! M'enfin, c'était pas une raison pour se tripoter devant tout le monde non plus… Alors que Johanna était dans les parages en plus ! Alors qu'il sortait avec Johanna tout court !

Argh, elle faisait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps !

- Je vais prendre un verre d'eau… - Marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Wow… Elle oscilla dangereusement sur le coté. Mais qui faisait tanguer la pièce comme ça ?

_Hum bonne question… Mister Jack Daniels peut être ?_

Elle se sentit partir un peu en arrière avec la très frustrante impression que son corps n'était plus coordonné à son cerveau. Rhaa mais tiens toi droite idiote ! Foutus talons ! Tout ça c'était de la faute de Katie ! Alors qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer le sol, Olivier rétablit son équilibre en posant sa main dans son dos.

- Aaargh ! Hum ! … Merci. – Elle intercepta son sourire moqueur et lui fit une moue boudeuse – Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Je ne suis pas soûle ok ? J'ai juste… des petits problèmes d'équilibre !

- Comme c'est étonnant…

- Hein ?

Son sourire amusé s'agrandit et il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Rien. Allez rassied-toi, je vais t'amener un verre.

Elle hocha frénétiquement de la tête alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le buffet et décida d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu, histoire de… elle ne savait pas, dessoûler peut être ? Est-ce que marcher aidait à éliminer l'alcool ? Aucune idée, elle ne buvait pas souvent. Perchée sur ses talons qui lui parurent soudain très instables, elle se dirigea lentement, précautionneusement vers la table où Olivier était assis en début de soirée.

- Salut la table ! Comme on se retrouve !! T'en as vu des choses toi hein ? – Cajola-t-elle. - Oh oui, hein mon petit bébé, alleeeez livre moi tout tes secreeets…

- Euh… Jackie ? Tu te sens bien ?

Penchée sur la table, le nez pratiquement collé à la surface en bois, Jackie tourna la tête vers un Olivier à l'air légèrement effrayé. Quoi elle faisait peur ? Elle sourit. Oui, comme d'hab'.

- Oui oui ! Ca va très bien ! - Pépia-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je t'apporte une chaise pour que tu…

- Non non ça va, je peux m'assoir sur la table ! – Elle se hissa dessus maladroitement et s'assit. Oups. Assise de cette manière, sa robe bleue paraissait encore plus courte… Super elle avait l'air d'une pouf maintenant ! – Comme toi d'ailleurs, enfin tout à l'heure quand t'étais assis et qu'on discutait… T'as dit que t'adorais me déstabiliser et puis tu t'es mis à me caress- je crois que je parle beaucoup trop là. Désolée.

Olivier, qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la nudité de ses jambes (connard va…), la rassura gentiment:

- T'inquiète ça va. Pour l'instant…

Mouais… Très rassurant en effet. Il lui tendit son verre d'eau et elle en but une gorgée. Aaaaah… Ca faisait du bien…

- Merci pour le verre ! Alooors… Olivier… Tu t'amuses ??? – Demanda-t-elle, un sourire qu'elle savait idiot plaqué sur le visage.

- Je sens que ça va pas tarder en tout cas… - Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hum… Elle sentait comme un sous-entendu moqueur quelque part mais avait malheureusement (ou heureusement) trop bu pour le déchiffrer.

- Ca se passe bien ? Où est Johanna d'ailleurs ? – Elle se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise, enfin sur sa table, et regarda autour d'elle. – Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu de la soirée…

- Elle est rentrée chez les Serdaigles, je l'ai raccompagné tout à l'heure…

- Ah… - Elle but une autre gorgée puis leva un sourcil narquois. – T'as récupéré ?

- Comment ça ? – Demanda-t-il sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

- Ben tu sais… - elle fit un geste négligé de la main. – Je suppose que t'en as profité pour la – Elle mima des guillemets - « plaquer sur une table dans une vieille salle de classe et la prendre comme… » … comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est ce que c'était la suite ? Je suis partie avant la fin.

Il la regarda, clairement surpris (et mal à l'aise), puis se racla la gorge.

- Hem… Non, je l'ai juste ramené.

Elle eut une grimace désabusée et marmonna :

- Je vois… Tu ne veux pas répondre. Quoique, t'as raison, je n'ai sûrement pas envie de savoir...

Elle renversa doucement sa tête en arrière, étirant sa nuque fatiguée, alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle aborde ce sujet ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'il sorte avec Johanna ?

Pff, parce que cette fille était magnifique, intelligente et sympa… Barbie-Perfection en personne… C'était rageant.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer avec ça.

- Tu sais qu'Anthony, lui aussi, a dit que vous ne deviez votre victoire qu'à Harry ? – Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant vivement les yeux et en voyant Olivier regarder son visage attentivement. – Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule personne dépourvue de tact dans cette salle !

Il sourit.

- Mais ça me dérange pas que tu sois comme ça. Au moins t'es entière. C'est pas comme ces filles qui viennent me voir et qui me disent que j'ai superbement bien joué alors que je n'ai arrêté qu'une seule fois le Souaffle…

Il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Me soule cette Sally… » et une douce chaleur s'infiltra en elle alors que son esprit prenait conscience de ses paroles. Olivier trouvait qu'elle était entière. Aaaaah…

- Et puis tu peux avoir du tact pour certaines choses, plus importantes. – Ajouta-t-il. – C'est ce qui compte après tout !

Elle lui retourna son sourire. Il était tellement beau ce type… Avec ses petits sourires en coin, ses yeux ébènes qui brillaient d'une lueur fière, ses pommettes hautes, son corps parfait, son pull noir qui le moulait juste comme il fallait…

- Depuis quand le quidditch n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important pour Olivier Dubois ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

- Depuis toujours… - Soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré. – Ca n'a jamais été mon souci primordial ! Je suis un incompris !

- Donc cette réputation de capitaine sadique n'est qu'une légende urbaine ?– Taquina-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. - Enfin une légende poudlardienne pardon. – Elle eut le gloussement caractéristique des filles soûles et quelque part, au fond de sa conscience, elle eut envie de se donner une énorme claque. Bien joué Jackie, elle passait pour une débile maintenant…

Il se pencha un peu vers elle et fit mine de lui confier un secret d'état en chuchotant :

- Exactement, c'est un mythe. Un mensonge créé dans le but d'impressionner les faibles jeunes filles comme toi.

- Faible jeune fille ? Je crois que t'as oublié le coup de pied au tibia que je t'ai donné à la brocante !

Il grimaça au souvenir et lui fit une moue désapprobatrice:

- Je me suis coltiné un énorme bleu pendant une semaine. – L'accusa-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.- Alors t'inquiète pas, aucun risque pour que je l'oublie...

- C'est pas vrai ?! Hey je suis trop forte ! - S'exclama-t-elle d'un air stupéfait, un sourire fier aux lèvres. – Euh… enfin je veux dire… désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Hum...

Il plissa les yeux.

- C'est ça, t'es tellement crédible Jackie… Bref, tout ça pour dire que non, je ne suis pas si obsédé que ça par le quidditch. – Assura-t-il.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire. – Siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. – Je te signale que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre pendant les entrainements : t'es un tortionnaire.

- Pff… n'importe quoi ! Simplement parce que les autres se plaignent, je passe pour un sadique… - Râla-t-il.

- Olivier, une fois t'as obligé Angelina à faire 15 tours de stade simplement parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était « un peu fatiguée »… - Rappela-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique et prit un air rêveur :

- Ah… C'était le bon temps…

Hum…

- T'as un gros problème dans ta tête mon gars !- Se moqua Jackie.- Et j'ai raison quand je dis que tu es un tyran.

Il lui adressa un regard mauvais mais ne la contredit plus. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il reprit d'une voix pensive :

- Le quidditch représente beaucoup pour moi. Peut être plus que pour la plupart des gens et sûrement pas pour les bonnes raisons mais… je ne peux rien faire contre ça, c'est plus fort que moi.

Elle resta muette, interloquée par un tel discours. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des confidences. Encore moins à d'aussi sibyllines. Le plus étrange dans son explication était la manière dont il l'avait formulé : plus qu'une véritable passion, le quidditch semblait être pour lui une obsession presque _non désirée_. Dans un sursaut de mémoire, le souvenir d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu lors de la brocante lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait du malaise palpable qu'Olivier avait affiché en parlant de son gant de gardien dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer. Etait-ce possible que sa mère le lui ait offert alors qu'il était encore enfant ? Peut être lui avait-elle transmis sa passion pour le quidditch, passion dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire par respect pour elle?

- A quoi tu penses ? – Demanda soudain Olivier, la faisant revenir sur terre.

Elle eut un petit sursaut et l'observa attentivement. Il semblait soupçonneux. Pourquoi ?

- Hein ? Oh. A rien…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est impossible de ne penser à rien ! – Contra-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pff… Bien sûr que si ! Je pense à rien là ! – Elle ferma les yeux et se mit un peu en arrière, détendant son corps. Ne pas penser. Ne penser à rien. Ne penser à rien. Ne pen…

- Bon ok t'as raison, c'est impossible. – Marmonna-t-elle, agacée. – On pense toujours à quelque chose.

- Je suis sûr que tu pensais au sexe ! – Ricana Olivier.

Hein ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! – S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- C'est ça ouais, je te crois…

Mais il la prenait pour qui ? Une obsédée ?

- Mais… Je te jure ! Je ne pensais pas au sexe !

Il cessa son rire moqueur et il lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Je sais, je voulais juste te taquiner. Mais maintenant qu'on en a parlé, tu ne vas plus pouvoir t'empêcher d'y penser, tu vas voir !

Elle roula des yeux. Couillon…

- N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas parce que vous, les mecs, vous êtes de gros obsédés que les femmes sont pareilles !

Il leva un doigt en l'air et hocha la tête.

- Tu marques un point. – Approuva-t-il d'un air parfaitement sérieux. - N'empêche que c'est impossible de ne pas penser à une chose que l'on s'interdit justement de penser ! Eh, c'est comme ça que l'être humain marche ! – Déclara-t-il d'un ton crâneur.

- Tu sais quoi Olivier ? – Commença-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux. – Je crois que t'es bourré. Et ça, - Elle se sentit glisser sur le côté. – c'est trèèèèès mal !

Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne chute sur la table et pouffa de rire.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !

- Ouais bah n'empêche que, pour l'instant, je ne pense pas du tout au sexe ! Donc tu avais tort et moi, j'avais raison, comme d'habitude ! – S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en enfonçant son index dans la joue d'Olivier.

Il haussa les sourcils en souriant, l'air de dire « tu verras ma fille, tu verras ».

Pff… C'était bien un mec pour s'imaginer qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au sexe ou de fantasmer. Comme si elle était une bête, un animal en manque ! D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir de fantasmes. Sur une plage ? Bof… Avec le sable et le peu d'intimité que conférait le lieu, ça devait pas être génial. Avec un prof ? L'image de Rogue et elle en pleine action tilta dans sa tête comme un film d'horreur. Eeeew… Vite penser à autre chose !!! Bon dans une salle de classe, sur une table ? Hum, pourquoi pas sur cette table ? Avec Olivier… Il était juste en face d'elle, il suffisait qu'il se rapproche un peu et elle aurait pu entourer sa taille avec ses jambes… Et après il la plaquerait sur la table et il embrasserait son cou, sa langue dardant sur sa clavicule et le long de sa mâchoi…

- Aaaah… _Là _t'es en train de penser au sexe ! – Fit la voix amusée et victorieuse d'Olivier.

Elle sursauta et sentit son visage s'enflammer. Putain ! Elle était en train de fantasmer sur Olivier alors qu'il se tenait juste en face d'elle ! Elle avait un grain ou quoi ?

- Non pas du tout ! – Nia-t-elle avec force.

Et non elle n'était pas une sale menteuse ! C'était juste… de la rétention d'information. Et de la non-divulgation. Et… Bon ok elle fantasmait comme une malade et était la plus grosse menteuse de Poudlard. Satisfaits ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Oh allez avoue ! Tu fantasmais. – Asséna-t-il, implacable. – Je l'ai vu à ton regard, t'as même un peu écarté tes jambes ! – Dit-il en souriant, son regard, légèrement lubrique, posé sur ses cuisses nues.

Tiens ? Il n'était pas si indifférent que ça finalement ? Elle lui lança un regard noir afin de cacher sa gêne (ce qui était totalement inutile vu la rougeur de ses joues), puis plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

- Bon j'avoue, je fantasmais. – Admit-elle, provoquant un éclat de rire chez Olivier. Elle retint un soupir agacé et lui fit une moue diabolique. - En fait… Je pensais à toi et moi. Sur cette table. Tu me plaquais dessus sauvagement.

Le rire d'Olivier s'arrêta net. Elle sourit. Bien fait pour lui ! On rigole moins, hein Olivier ?

Elle leva un sourcil d'une façon qu'elle espérait séductrice et, avec une audace que seul l'alcool était capable de lui apporter, elle écarta un petit peu ses jambes. Faisant mine de ne pas le voir écarquiller les yeux, elle prit tranquillement une gorgée d'eau.

Un plan machiavélique (bon ok, pas tant que ça…) se forma soudain dans son esprit. Et si elle le rendait un peu dingue ?

Histoire de se venger hein.

Ses hormones et sa libido à cran n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ça !

Elle fit donc tomber délibérément un peu d'eau sur sa robe et ses cuisses.

- Fais gaffe ! – Dit Olivier en faisant un geste vers elle avant de se stopper brusquement.

_Et ouais mon gars : c'est ce qu'on appelle des cuisses. On regarde mais on ne touche pas ! Gniark gniark…_

- Oups ! – Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et leva de grands yeux innocents vers lui, rencontrant son regard soupçonneux. – Quelle maladroite je fais !

Elle releva sa robe jusqu'à la limite de sa petite culotte puis passa ses mains sur ses cuisses mouillées. Bah oui, il fallait bien qu'elle enlève l'eau non ? Hum ? Elle en rajouta un peu en passant et repassant ses mains sur sa peau, se caressant tranquillement devant Olivier.

D'ailleurs, est ce qu'il venait vraiment de _déglutir_ ?

Elle sentit l'atmosphère entre eux devenir soudain plus lourde, plus pesante, chargée d'une intensité qui les écrasa. Une fois séchée, Jackie releva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard joueur. Olivier semblait avoir le souffle coupé. Il la regarda d'une manière indescriptible, un mélange d'envie, de défi et de frustration qui enflamma le corps de Jackie.

Il fit un pas en avant, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans les siens, alors que Jackie retenait son souffle, puis il pencha la tête vers elle et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Donc je te plaque sur la table… Et après… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Putain de bordel de merde.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui demander ça ? Elle le fixa quelques instants, la respiration (très) irrégulière, puis pencha la tête sur le côté avant de dire d'une voix lente :

- Après ? Et bien… Tu te mets entre mes jambes et tu relèves très lentement ma robe... – Une lueur dans les yeux, il fit un autre pas en avant et par conséquent se trouva entre ses genoux. Ce fut au tour de Jackie de déglutir. Bon sang, elle allait se retrouver en enfer ! Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua qu'une colonne les abritait du regard des autres. – Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou et tu l'embrasses…

- Je ne fais que l'embrasser ? – Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Elle sourit et fit mine de s'en vouloir d'avoir oublié ce détail _si_ important.

- Non, bien sûr que non voyons… Tu le lèches, tu le suçotes, tu le mords et surtout, tu me fais gémir comme jamais… - Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et l'invita à continuer en la dévorant des yeux. – Pendant ce temps là tes mains remontent le long de mes cuisses, caressent mes hanches, ma poitrine… D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas les seuls endroits qu'elles caressent si tu veux tout savoir…

Le souffle court, Olivier se rapprocha encore un peu, se plaçant carrément entre ses cuisses, et ne la quitta pas des yeux, semblant fasciné par son discours.

- Ensuite ? – Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en ébullition, prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment aller aussi loin ? Elle avait trop bu et elle était bien consciente qu'Olivier aussi. Il allait sûrement lui en vouloir le lendemain… Bon sang, depuis quand c'étaient aux filles de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses ? C'étaient les mecs en général qui se sentaient coupables d'avoir profité d'une fille soûle, pas le contraire ! Bon elle ne profitait pas _vraiment_. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave, ils ne faisaient que _discuter_… N'est ce pas ?

Hésitante, elle se mordit les lèvres et le regard brûlant d'Olivier dévia sur ces dernières. Ce fut ce petit geste qui la décida à poursuivre. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota d'une voix sensuelle, un peu essoufflée :

- Ensuite, tu es tellement excité que tu me plaques brusquement contre toi et tu m'arraches ma petite culotte avant de me prendre… sauvagement. – Elle regarda le muscle de sa mâchoire se tendre et attendit un petit moment avant de continuer. – C'est ça mon fantasme… – Elle lui lança un regard provocateur, ses prunelles ambrées brillantes d'un désir sans précédent, et resserra ses cuisses autour des jambes d'Olivier. – Toi en moi.

Olivier posa brutalement ses mains sur la table de chaque côté de ses cuisses, rapprochant considérablement leurs corps, et la dévisagea d'un regard affamé, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes et la respiration haletante. Puis, après quelques instants durant lesquels elle se noya dans son regard fiévreux, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, son souffle balayant le cou de Jackie et la faisant par la même occasion frissonner.

- Tu me rends fou… - Souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Son corps entier tressaillit et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, légèrement, rapidement mais la faisant fondre tout de même, puis reprit sur un ton de défaite :

- T'as gagné Jackie.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, instants durant lesquels son sang se mit à pulser précipitamment à ses tempes, puis, complètement subjuguée, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Comment ça ?

Il releva son visage vers elle et murmura entre ses mâchoires contractées, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes :

- J'ai envie de te prendre, là, maintenant, sur cette table.

Elle trembla et ferma les yeux alors qu'un désir, brûlant et dévastateur, se répandait dans son corps. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle en avait presque mal. Ils restèrent durant quelques instants dans cette position, face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la respiration précipitée, puis Olivier inspira profondément avant de se redresser. Il fit un pas en arrière, mettant de la distance entre eux, et se passa une main crispée dans les cheveux.

- Mais… - Balbutia Jackie, stupéfaite qu'il s'éloigne.

Non…

- J'en ai envie mais je ne ferais rien, tu le sais… - Dit Olivier, la voix très rauque.

Non. Non ! Nooooooooooooooon ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! Pas dans cet état !

- Je t'en supplie, reste… - Fit Jackie d'une voix presque désespérée.

Il détourna le regard nerveusement et déclara d'une voix troublée :

- Il faut que j'aille dormir. On se voit demain.

Estomaquée, elle hocha la tête mécaniquement et le salua d'un « à demain » faiblard. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de délirer là ? Est-ce que le mec ne venait pas tout juste de lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sur une table ?

Et après il annonçait qu'il allait dormir ? Dormir ?! Putain !

Après un dernier regard insondable il s'éloigna et monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Jackie attendit d'être sûre qu'il soit bel et bien parti puis poussa un cri de frustration avant de s'allonger complètement sur la table.

Bon… Maintenant il fallait juste qu'elle réussisse à supporter le feu rugissant qui avait pris place dans sa petite culotte.

* * *

Ce lundi matin, Jackie se réveilla avec un sentiment d'angoisse qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Aujourd'hui elle allait revoir Olivier pour la première fois depuis la soirée du samedi. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain et après avoir pris une douche brûlante, repensa à la journée de la veille tout en se brossant les dents énergiquement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés ce dimanche. Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussi l'incroyable exploit de s'éviter pendant une journée entière alors qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, qu'ils avaient les mêmes amis et qu'ils partageaient les mêmes repas et la même salle commune, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas !

Le fait que tout le monde ait la gueule de bois et soit resté cloitré dans sa chambre avait sûrement aidé…

Visiblement, personne n'avait remarqué la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient, Olivier et elle, durant la soirée, ce qui l'avait grandement soulagée. Katie lui avait juste demandé à un moment pourquoi elle avait crié, allongée sur une table… Avec son honnêteté habituelle, Jackie avait répondu qu'elle s'était écrasée le pied avec ses propres talons et qu'il s'agissait donc d'un cri de douleur.

Oui, elle l'avait déjà dit : elle n'était qu'une sale mytho.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle stressait maintenant. Non, « stresser » n'était pas un verbe assez fort… Elle paniquait comme une tarée psychotique et paranoïaque ! Comment allait-il réagir ? Et est ce qu'elle ne serait pas hyper gênée en le voyant après ce qu'elle avait raconté ?

Katie entra dans la salle de bain et lui chuchota un « bonjour » endormi. Jackie fit un bond de un mètre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? Paranoïaque !

Alors que les filles quittaient une à une le dortoir, Jackie, elle, prit tout son temps pour s'habiller, défroissant minutieusement sa jupe avant de l'enfiler, filant ses bas à trois reprises avant d'en prendre des neufs, se trompant de bras en mettant son chemisier… Bref un vrai carnage.

Lorsqu'elle rata pour la deuxième fois son bouclage de ceinture, Katie, qui l'observait depuis un bon moment déjà, se décida à intervenir :

- Ca va Jackie ?

Les mains de la concernée eurent un sursaut et exaspérée par sa maladresse, elle balança la ceinture à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Oui oui ! - Répondit-elle d'une petite voix aigue.

- T'as l'air… stressée.

- Oh euh… Oui c'est cette interro de DCFM qui me stresse… – Improvisa-t-elle.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Jackie, tu fais partie des meilleurs dans cette matière ! T'as aucun soucis à te faire, tu vas te ramasser un Optimal comme d'habitude !

- Nan, - Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. – je n'ai pas eu un seul Optimal depuis le début de l'année.

- Ca c'est parce que Lockart est complètement con. Attends, tu veux que je te rappelle le cours qu'il nous a fait sur les différents shampoings qui lui permettent d'avoir « une chevelure si extraordinairement belle et brillante » ? Rhaaa, il m'exaspère ce type !

Jackie esquissa un sourire. Le plus mémorable c'était quand il s'était lavé les cheveux devant toute la classe, détaillant chaque étape du lavage avec une précision et un enthousiasme si exacerbés que c'en était presque fascinant.

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsque Katie soupira d'un air agacé pour la énième fois.

- Y en a une qui est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien… - Murmura Katie d'une voix éteinte, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

Hum… Comportement typique d'une phase pré-dépressive chez Katie : petits soupirs désespérés, calme effrayant et enfin le plus gros, le plus significatif, The King of the symptômes : le silence de mort.

Quand Katie ne jacassait pas, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Jackie se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Allez dis moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est à cause de Lockart ?

- Non rien à voir ! – Katie secoua la tête. – Ecoute j'ai pas envie d'en parler Jackie…

- C'est en rapport avec les devoirs ? – Insista-t-elle, ignorant la protestation de son amie.

- Jackie, je t'ai dit que…

- Les notes ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de…

- Anthony ?

- OUI ! – Eclata soudainement Katie, la faisant sursauter. – Rhaaa tout ça c'est à cause de ce sale con !

- Okay… - Fit lentement Jackie alors que son cœur essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle était obligée de hurler cette tarée ? - Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Mais rien justement ! – S'écria Katie en levant les bras dans un grand geste théâtral. – Je le drague depuis des semaines, je suis tout le temps avec lui, je rigole avec lui, je parle avec lui et qu'est ce que j'ai en retour ? Rien ! Pas même un petit, minuscule, microscopique signe prouvant que je lui plais ! J'ai dansé avec lui pendant la soirée samedi et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

- Euh…

- Rien du tout ! Encore une fois !

- Attends, comment ça il n'a rien fait ? Il a refusé de danser avec toi ?

- Mais non voyons ! Je suis sa _pote_ – Katie cracha le mot avec exaspération. – il ne va pas me refuser ça quand même ! C'est juste qu'il a dansé tranquillement, pas le moins du monde perturbé ou intimidé ou impressionné… Rien. Il n'y avait rien du tout !

- Mais… Peut être qu'il arrive très bien à cacher ses émotions ? – Proposa Jackie sans trop y croire.

Katie haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- Anthony ? Impassible ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blasée. –Tu rigoles là ?

- Oui bon. Mais peut être que ce n'est pas dans sa façon d'être tout simplement !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah peut être qu'il ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des gars impressionnables, j'en sais rien moi !

- Pas impressionnables ? – Répéta Katie sans comprendre.

- Mais siiii, tu sais ! Peut être qu'il est très à l'aise avec toi : vous êtes très bons amis, vous êtes proches, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble alors non, il n'est pas intimidé, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu ne lui plais pas ! C'est une bonne chose non ?

Katie fit une petite moue déçue.

- Moui… C'est génial dis donc… Je lui fais le même effet qu'un tas de brique, youpi !

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais… Rhoo et puis tant pis ! Pense ce que tu veux ! – S'irrita Jackie.

Est-ce que Katie se rendait compte de sa chance ? Au moins, le type qui lui plaisait n'était pas déjà pris par le sosie de Sharon Stone !

Dans un soupir, Katie se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en marmonnant :

- Désolée... J'en ai juste ras le bol de me prendre des vents à longueur de journée, ça fait mal à mon égo. Tu viens ? – Demanda-t-elle en désignant les escaliers.

Jackie sourit et la rejoignit à l'embrasure de la porte.

- T'inquiète je comprends. La frustration c'est mon rayon…

Katie rigola :

- Ca c'est bien vrai, petite frustrée va ! – Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre. – Merde on est en retard, il nous reste dix minutes pour déjeuner !

- Ah merde… Bon tant pis, aujourd'hui, lundi 28 novembre 1992, je proclame la journée régime ouverte ! – S'exclama Jackie en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Oh noooon… - Gémit Katie en faisant semblant d'éclater en sanglot. – Je déteste les journées régimes ! On annule !

Elles déboulèrent dans la salle commune en courant comme des dératées.

- Trop tard ! – Fit Jackie en riant. - Quand c'est proclamé c'est procla…

Elle se figea soudainement et Katie lui rentra dedans.

- Aouch ! Mais t'aurais pu prévenir quand mê…

Katie s'interrompit brusquement en voyant la raison pour laquelle Jackie avait stoppé sa course. Anthony et Olivier étaient là, adossés contre des fauteuils, en train de parler tranquillement.

- Oh… Ca va t'inquiète pas Jackie, je vais pas faire une crise uniquement parce que je _le_ vois… - Chuchota Katie à son oreille.

- Hein ? – Demanda Jackie sans comprendre. - Pourquoi tu ferais… Ah oui ! Ok tant mieux !

Elles se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons et Katie les interpella :

- Salut les gars ! Vous nous attendiez ? – Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. – Vous vous ennuyez autant de nous ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elles. Jackie sentit son cœur rater un battement quand Olivier répondit à Katie avec un sourire :

- En fait, on vient juste de descendre... Mais bon, tu le prends comme tu veux hein.

Katie lui tira la langue puis fit face à Anthony en lui demandant comment il allait alors qu'Olivier reportait son attention sur Jackie. Il lui sourit tranquillement, mains dans les poches et une flamme dans les yeux. Le voir aussi relaxé et à l'aise la détendit instantanément et elle lui rendit son sourire.

_Quand je pense que je me suis angoissée pour rien…_

- Prête à affronter Rogue ? – Demanda-t-il.

Elle perdit son sourire.

- Eeerf… Tu demandes encore ?

Il allait répliquer quand Katie leur cria de se dépêcher. Ils traversèrent tous les quatre la salle commune et lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la fameuse table de samedi Jackie entendit distinctement Olivier dire d'une voix lente :

- Je crois que je ne verrai plus jamais cette table de la même manière…

Choquée, elle s'étrangla avec sa salive et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il souriait. Mais d'un sourire vraiment troublant, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Olivier afficher. Un petit mélange d'amusement et de perversion, c'était vraiment… gênant, mais en même temps flatteur. Elle sentit son visage devenir très rouge sans qu'elle ne puisse exercer le moindre contrôle dessus. Argh, pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle rougisse juste maintenant ?

Mais elle ignorait que le pire était encore à venir…

- Ah toi aussi t'as vu Jackie crier sur la table samedi ? – Demanda Katie en riant.

Olivier tourna un visage interdit vers la blondinette.

- Pardon ?

Elle voyait d'ici le raisonnement de parano qui se déroulait dans le cerveau d'Olivier. « Est-ce que quelqu'un les avait vus ? Pourtant tout le monde était bourré ! Personne ne faisait attention à eux ! Qu'allait dire Johanna ? »

- Ouais t'as bien entendu ! – Rit Katie alors qu'ils descendaient tous les escaliers menant au Hall. – C'était vers la fin de la soirée, on était tous en train de rigoler tranquillement quand, tout à coup, je vois Jackie qui… Mais arrête de me donner des coudes comme ça ! Ca fait mal ! – Jackie rangea son coude, sa fierté et sa dignité au placard et écouta, le visage rouge brique, Katie raconter la suite de l'histoire. – Donc, où est ce que j'en étais ? Oui voilà, je vois Jackie, allongée sur une table, qui se met à crier désespérément !

- A crier ? – Répéta Olivier en coulant un regard étonné vers Jackie.

Pitié… Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! Son visage chauffait tellement qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf dessus !

Katie prit un air songeur :

- Hum… Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ressemblait plus à une longue plainte ! Ou à un gémissement !

Jackie vit avec une mortification intense les lèvres pâles d'Olivier s'étirer en un sourire lent, flâneur et ridiculement sexy.

- Un gémissement ? – Répéta-t-il lentement en se tournant vers elle, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Horrifiée et furieuse contre le monde entier, elle ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup avant de lâcher entre ses dents serrées :

- De douleur. Je m'étais enfoncée mon talon dans le pied.

Puis sans attendre de voir la réaction d'Olivier, elle poussa brutalement les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent en grand et fila à la table des Gryffondors en fulminant.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de sa paillasse un peu plus tard au cours de Potion, le rire d'Olivier tintait encore à ses oreilles.

Humiliation totale. Elle envisageait sérieusement l'immigration en Patagonie en ce moment même… Ils manquaient peut-être d'hystériques en Amérique latine ?

Grrrr…

Elle rata complètement sa potion, perdit des points pour Gryffondor, récolta une heure de colle en étant désagréable avec Rogue et enfin quitta le cachot en claquant la porte au nez de Flint.

C'était son seul point positif de la matinée : l'espoir d'avoir cassé le nez de l'armoire à glace.

Elle s'installait à sa table, toujours aussi honteuse mais un peu plus calme, quand Lockart entra dans la classe.

- Bonjour à tous, mes chers admirateurs !

- « Elèves » connard… - Corrigea Jackie entre ses dents en faisant claquer son bouquin sur sa table.

Katie s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu me fais la gueule ? – Murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Le simple fait qu'elle semble s'en vouloir allégea instantanément la colère de Jackie. Après tout, Katie ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Olivier. C'était elle qui refusait d'en parler, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre si après les gens faisaient des gaffes !

- Non, - Soupira Jackie. – j'ai honte c'est tout…

- Mais pourquoi ? – S'étonna son amie en chuchotant. – Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu t'étais fait mal ! Bon d'accord, j'avoue que c'est un peu la honte de s'écraser le pied avec ses propres chaussures… Tu devais être sacrément bourrée, - Jackie lui lança un regard noir – MAIS ce n'est pas si grave… T'inquiète !

Jackie hocha la tête en soupirant intérieurement. Si seulement Olivier avait cru à cette histoire… Bien sûr, il savait très bien pourquoi elle avait crié ce crétin ! Elle glissa un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait depuis leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Elle eut une subite envie de le lui arracher et de le donner à bouffer aux lions. Pauvre mâle arrogant et stupide ! Il trouvait ça drôle ? Est-ce que cette situation était amusante ?

D'un point de vue extérieur… Sûrement.

Rhaaa…

La voix pédante de Lockart s'éleva :

- J'ai remarqué (grâce à mon incomparable sens de l'observation, hu hu) que les élèves de Poudlard ne suivaient pas de cours de sport ! – S'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué. Tiens, il était donc conscient d'être dans une école et pas à une séance de dédicace ? – Ce qui est parfaitement scandaleux quand on voit la masse graisseuse de certains adolescents dans cette école !

Jackie en resta bouche-bée.

- Quoi ? – Murmura-t-elle à Katie qui affichait un air stupéfait. – Il vient vraiment de dire ça ?

Son amie hocha la tête, les sourcils haussés très haut.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je considère ceci comme une aberration. – Continua-t-il sans remarquer les regards meurtriers de la plupart des élèves. – « Cultivons le corps autant que l'esprit, et même plus ! » voici ma devise ! Vous aviez dû le remarquer d'ailleurs ! – Aucun doute là dessus coco… – Bien que mon esprit soit aussi immensément développé que ma force musculatoire… euh… musculaire ?

Jackie eut un gloussement nerveux. Quel trou du cul ce mec !

- Bref, comme nous avons trois heures de cours tous les lundis matins et tous les jeudis après midi, nous allons prendre une heure à chaque fois pour faire du sport en plein air, dans le parc de Poudlard ! – S'exclama-t-il d'un ton extatique.

Et ce fut là, à cet instant précis que le monde de Jackie s'écroula comme un château de cartes alors que la plupart des élèves poussaient des exclamations joyeuses. Du… du…glups… sport ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier désespérément :

- Noooon !

L'ensemble de la classe se tourna vers elle ainsi que le professeur qui avait l'air sincèrement étonné.

- Miss Stone ? Vous avez un problème ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Tenez, prenez une photo de moi ça ira mieux après, c'est toujours ce que je fais quand je suis un peu déprimé, je me…

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! – S'exclama-t-elle en ignorant les divagations du taré en face d'elle. – Vous êtes complètement ma… euh… Et les cours alors ? D'ailleurs on n'avait pas une interro aujourd'hui ?

Elle récolta une douzaine de regard meurtrier et plusieurs personnes sifflèrent des « Mais la ferme Jackie ! » ou « On va avoir une heure de sport au lieu du cours ! C'est mille fois mieux ! ». Elle ne rougit même pas, elle refusait de faire du sport ! C'était à l'encontre de sa philosophie ! De sa religion même !

Lockart eut un rire :

- Voici une jeune fille bien sérieuse dans son travail ! – Toussotements ironiques d'Anthony, Jackson, Angelina, Katie et Olivier… Bandes de connards. – Mais il ne faut pas vivre dans les livres mademoiselle, vous savez ! Peut être n'avez-vous pas d'amis ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton empreint de pitié qui provoqua le rire de Katie. – Un peu de sport vous ferait du bien ! Vous serez à l'air libre et pas enfermée dans cette bibliothèque poussiéreuse ! Aidons cette jeune fille en détresse mes amis !

Sidérée, estomaquée, effarée, ulcérée, bref tous les qualificatifs possibles exprimant à la fois la rage et la stupéfaction, Jackie le regarda bouche bée, la voix perdue au fond de sa gorge. Il… il…il…

Bordel elle ne trouvait même pas les mots ! Pourquoi est ce que c'était toujours elle qui s'en prenait plein la gueule ? Hein ? C'était injuste ! Est-ce qu'il y avait marqué sur son front « Personne sans défense : Allez y défoulez vous !!! » ?

- En ce qui concerne l'interrogation, je la reporte au jeudi prochain durant les deux premières heures ! – Il y eut des exclamations soulagées un peu partout dans la salle. – Alors voici les différents sports que je propose…

- Je vais me tuer… - Gémit Jackie en se frappant le front contre la table, les yeux fermés.

Katie pouffa de rire et chuchota :

- Ah ah ! C'était juste énorme ! Oh allez Jackie, tu vas voir ça va être sympa ! Et puis comme ça tu quitteras ta bibli adorée…

Elle agrippa ses mains aux bords de son bureau.

- Calme… - Se répéta Jackie en soufflant. – Calme…

- Je propose un petit cross en dernière étape, pour voir si vous avez progressé ! – Fit joyeusement Lockart, comme s'il leur offrait par là leur rêve le plus fou. – Donc on récapitule : de l'endurance, – Argh ! – de la gymnastique, – Ouch… – de la lutte – C'était une blague ? – et enfin le marathon – Couic ! – ! Ca vous va ? Parfait !

Jackie observa avec un mélange de dégoût et d'ébahissement les élèves échanger des sourires enthousiastes. Elle croisa le regard amusé d'Olivier qui éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Quelle tête elle faisait d'ailleurs ?

Sûrement la tronche de celle qui vient de rentrer dans la fosse aux serpents. Ou aux lions. Ou aux dragons. Terrifiée quoi.

- Alors… Nous allons constituer des équipes de deux, j'aimerais que l'on mette dans chaque groupe un élève doué en sport et un autre qui ne l'est pas. C'est bien connu les bons tirent les autres vers le bas ! Euh… enfin il me semble…

- C'est vers le haut monsieur, - Rectifia Jackie d'un ton désespéré tout en s'intimant au calme. – vers le haut…

- Oui c'était bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Alors quelle est la personne la plus nulle, la moins agile, la moins douée en sport de toute la classe ? – Demanda-t-il en examinant ces élèves.

Un silence de mort emplit la pièce, puis soudain tous les élèves – sans exception – se tournèrent vers Jackie, de grands sourires moqueurs sur leurs visages. Elle fusilla l'assemblée de traîtres du regard.

- Miss Stone ! Je ne devrais pas être étonné ! Très bien très bien… Pour aider cette jeune demoiselle à épanouir son corps, – Oh mon dieu ! – nous allons la mettre avec le plus sportif de la classe ! J'en déduis qu'il s'agit du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, M. Dubois ?

Oh non. Oh non non non ! Pas lui ! Pas avec lui ! Pas avec le tyran, tortionnaire, sadique et psychopathe (mais très sexy) Olivier Dubois ! Nooooon !

Olivier sembla soudain mal à l'aise et commença à protester d'une voix nerveuse :

- Euh… je ne crois pas que ce soit…

- Parfait ! Vous serez ensembles ! – Coupa Lockart d'un air joyeux. – Une première équipe de faite ! Ha ha ! Vous verrez Miss Stone, ce charmant jeune homme vous tirera, - elle s'étrangla -_ vers le haut_ n'est ce pas ? – S'exclama-t-il d'un air entendu alors que Jackie devenait rouge tomate en pensant au jeu de mot qu'il venait de faire sans même s'en rendre compte. – Hu hu ! Passons aux autres !

Elle lança un petit coup d'œil à Olivier qui regardait le prof, estomaqué. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda brièvement avant de se détourner, le visage impassible. Pourtant il lui sembla bien avoir aperçu une once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Et merde…

* * *

- Et maintenant on étiiiiiiiiire ! – Fit la voix enjouée du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, reconverti pour l'heure en prof de sport. – Puis on abaisse !

Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient dû changer de lieu de travail et se trouvaient donc désormais dans le parc de Poudlard, alignés juste en face du château.

Soit à la vue de n'importe quel élève ou prof qui passait devant une fenêtre.

- Putain c'est pas possible ! – Pesta Jackie tout en « étiiiiiirant » ses bras vers le haut. – Je suis en plein cauchemar !

Olivier, qui se tenait debout juste derrière elle, se pencha à son oreille :

- Tu veux dire, en plein _fantasme_ ? – Plaisanta-t-il. Elle sursauta. – Owch !

Suivant les indications du prof, Jackie venait « d'abaisser » ses bras, donnant sans le faire exprès un violent coup de coude dans le ventre d'Olivier. Elle fit volte face précipitamment, les mains sur la bouche.

- Oh je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi Olivier, ça va ? – S'exclama-t-elle inquiète en posant une main sur son épaule.

Penché en avant et une main sur son ventre, Olivier grogna un « ça va » étouffé puis se redressa lentement.

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité… - Marmonna-t-il en massant l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis fronça les sourcils.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… C'est vrai, bien fait pour ta gueule !

Elle lui tourna le dos avec un sourire satisfait et continua ses exercices d'étirements. C'était vrai quoi ! « T'es en plein fantasme », non mais oh ! Il se prenait pour qui ?

Hum… Pour son fantasme personnifié peut être ?

_Je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie._

- Maintenant vous allez sautez en relevant le genou perpendiculairement à votre corps, le droit puis le gauche. – Lockart fit une petite démonstration. – Vous m'en faîtes quarante ! Allez et que ça saute !

Abattue, Jackie regarda les autres sauter avec énergie puis entreprit de faire la même chose sans tomber. En fait, elle était obligée de constater que Lockart avait l'air dans son élément… Il avait peut être fait l'armée ? Mais moldue dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas d'armée chez les sorciers.

Après un saut particulièrement haut, ses pieds rencontrèrent brutalement le sol et sa cheville se tordit. Avec une exclamation de douleur, elle se sentit partir en arrière et soudain son dos heurta un torse chaud. Olivier. Il plaça ses mains sur ses bras et lui demanda d'une voix un peu inquiète :

- Ca va ?

Elle ferma les yeux alors que sa douleur à la cheville se réveillait, la lançant violemment.

- Oh putain sa mère la pute… - Jura-t-elle en gémissant. – Ma cheville vient de décéder…

Elle sentit son torse remuer contre son dos alors qu'il riait. Il leva un bras pour prévenir le prof.

- Monsieur, Jackie ne peut pas faire les exercices !

- Vas y crie le plus fort Olivier ! Que toute l'école soit au courant ! – Maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

Elle vit une ombre s'étendre par terre, en dessous d'elle, et releva son visage en arrière pour voir celui, exaspéré, d'Olivier qui la surplombait.

- Tu veux continuer à faire du sport, c'est ça ? – Menaça-t-il.

Elle lui fit une grimace boudeuse.

- Non.

- Bon alors tiens toi tranquille.

Eh oh ! Il allait arrêter de lui donner des ordres oui ?!

- Ouais et après je vous ferais un massage des pieds, maître. – Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il éclata de rire une fois de plus, pas vexé le moins du monde, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il serra doucement. Lockart vint vers eux en courant.

- Oh mais c'est notre demoiselle en détresse ! – S'exclama-t-il en voyant Jackie. – Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis en détresse, justement. – Grommela-t-elle.

Olivier intervint :

- Elle s'est foulée la cheville, regardez elle a déjà gonflé. Ca doit être une entorse.

Jackie baissa la tête vers sa jambe et constata avec surprise qu'il disait vrai. Génial, elle devenait difforme maintenant ! Stupéfiant, à croire que le destin s'acharnait.

Lockart eut une exclamation dégoûtée :

- Eww ! Mais c'est ignoble, on dirait une pastèque !

- Oui bon ça va hein ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! – S'irrita Jackie, piquée au vif.

- Mais je ne fais que décrire ce que je vois ! – Répliqua le professeur, ses yeux toujours dégoûtés fixés sur sa cheville.

- Et bien vous n'auriez pas eu à voir _ça_ si vous nous aviez fait un cours normal ! – S'emporta-t-elle, les joues rouges.

- Jackie du calme… - Prévint Olivier dans un murmure stressé.

- Calmez-vous miss ou je vous rajoute des heures de sport à faire en plus pour le weekend ! – Menaça Lockart d'un air réprobateur, les sourcils froncés.

Jackie se tut instantanément. Des heures sup' ? Hors de question !

- Bien… - Fit le professeur d'un air satisfait. – Dubois, emmenez la à l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh répare cette cheville ! A moins que vous ne vouliez que je le fasse moi-même ? – Demanda-t-il soudainement enthousiaste en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- NON ! – S'exclama brutalement Olivier, son bras stoppant le geste de Lockart. – Euh… C'est bon, ça ira. Je l'emmène. Allez viens Jackie !

Il commença à la relever avec précipitation.

- Eh attends trois secondes ! – Protesta-t-elle, déséquilibrée.

- Grouille-toi ou il va faire disparaître tes os… - Murmura Olivier entre ses dents.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas d'aide ? – Insista Lockart, la baguette toujours en main.

- Euh… - Hésita Jackie en regardant avec suspicion la baguette.

- Ouais elle est sûre ! – Claqua sèchement la voix d'Olivier.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul geste, il plaça un bras sous ses genoux, un autre autour de ses reins et la souleva.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ? – Chuchota-t-elle furieusement en lui faisant les gros yeux alors que tous les élèves les observaient avec étonnement.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et je sauve ta cheville, - Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. – alors arrête de faire ta crise !

Il fit demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers le château à un grand pas. Woaw il devait être hyper musclé quand même, il la portait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de vingt kilos !

- Tu mettais trois heures pour te décider alors j'ai pris les choses en main. – Expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il entra dans le château par la grande porte, restée ouverte.

- T'as « pris les choses en main » ? – Répéta-t-elle, énervée. – Je fais ce que je veux je te signale, tu n'es pas mon père ! Si j'avais voulu qu'il me soigne tu aurais dû me laisser décider ! D'ailleurs tu peux me lâcher, je sais marcher hein ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire débile d'os perdus ?

Olivier s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, visiblement exaspéré par son avalanche de reproches, et ferma les yeux en soufflant.

- Jackie, – Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre calme. – tais-toi. Tu me soules là.

Elle se renfrogna. Bon ok, ce n'était pas grave en soi mais tous les élèves les avaient vus et elle savait très bien que dans moins d'une heure il y aurait une montagne de rumeurs sur eux deux. Ce qui l'exaspérait profondément.

Il reprit sa marche au bout d'un petit moment et s'expliqua :

- Si je t'ai emmené c'est parce que juste à la fin du match de samedi, Lockart s'est pointé sur le terrain et a insisté pour soigner le bras de Harry. On lui a tous dit qu'il valait mieux que Pomfresh s'en occupe mais il ne nous a pas écoutés. Et tu sais ce que ce con a fait ? Il a fait disparaître tous les os de son bras ! Ce matin, Harry m'a dit que Pomfresh avait dû lui donner du Poussos pour les faire repousser et qu'il avait souffert le martyr toute la nuit, alors te plaint pas !

Choquée, elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, la bouche grande ouverte. Faire repousser des os ? Eww… Pauvre Potter… Ce petit était condamné à souffrir ou quoi ? Elle tourna le cou vers Olivier et le fixa sans rien dire. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était emportée trop vite. Mais aussi c'était quoi cette façon de kidnapper les gens comme ça ?

- Donc… - Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. – Si tu as empêché Lockart de me soigner, ce n'était pas pour me montrer que tu étais le chef ou pour asseoir une quelconque autorité sur moi mais parce que tu voulais… m'éviter une journée de souffrance ? C'est ça ?

- Ouais. – Répliqua-t-il, irrité.

- C'était pour mon bien ? Parce que tu savais que Lockart ferait ça ? – Demanda-t-elle, insistante. – Parce que tu ne voulais pas que j'ai mal ?

- Mais oui Jackie ! – S'énerva-t-il. – Qu'est ce que tu cherches là ?

Elle crocheta soudainement ses mains autour de son cou pour se hisser au niveau de son visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur sa joue (Hum douce…) en lui faisant un baiser sonore.

- Désolée de m'énerver pour un rien, – Chuchota-t-elle contre sa mâchoire. – je suis con parfois. Et merci, c'est vraiment gentil ce que t'as fait.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et eut le loisir d'observer le visage particulièrement surpris d'Olivier. Il raffermit son emprise sur elle, la rapprochant de lui, et elle sentit ses mains sous ses genoux se détendre un peu :

- Humpf… De rien. – Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta, en vain, de garder énervée.

Elle eut un sourire. Ce mec était définitivement parfait.

Non, c'était faux… Il était loin d'être parfait. Mais parfois, il faisait des choses vraiment… adorables. Et il était touchant aussi. Tellement touchant que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était si nulle que ça ?

Retenant un soupir, elle observa discrètement son visage qui se détendait peu à peu.

Tout ça n'était pas normal. Le comportement d'Olivier envers elle, ce qui c'était passé samedi soir, ainsi qu'au soir de Halloween ou à la brocante… ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout.

* * *

- Colin Crivey a été pétrifié ?! – S'exclama Angelina d'une voix choquée.

Olivier et Jackie hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils étaient dans la salle commune et faisaient leurs devoirs, tous les six assis autour d'une table (bien que ce ne soit pas the table, Jackie s'y était fermement opposée !).

- On l'a vu à l'infirmerie. Vous savez quand Jackie s'est fait une entorse.

- Ah oui ! Ca va mieux d'ailleurs ?

- Ouais ouais, Pomfresh a réparé ça en un coup de baguette. – Répondit Jackie. - Mais tu te rends compte ? C'est un élève cette fois ! Pas un stupide chat dont tout le monde se fout ! Ca fout les jetons cette histoire…

Ils restèrent tous dans un silence songeur puis…

- C'est qui ce Colin Crivey ? – Demanda soudain Jackson, rompant le silence respectueux du moment. – Un prof ?

Ils soupirèrent avec exaspération.

- Jackson ! – Le réprimanda Katie. – C'était un élève de Gryffondor, un première année !

- Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien moi ! – Se défendit le concerné. – Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je connais tous les élèves de Poudlard ?

- Bah ceux de ta maison tu devrais !

- Tu sais c'était le petit qui avait toujours un appareil photo dans les mains, il harcelait Harry pour avoir une photo de lui… - Expliqua Olivier. – Un gamin vraiment minuscule...

- Un petit nain insupportable quoi. – Résuma Jackie, faisant sourire le capitaine.

Jackson les regarda d'un air vide pendant un moment, avant de lever la tête et de pousser un soupir montrant qu'il se souvenait :

- Aaaaah… - Il s'interrompit soudainement et abandonna. - Nan désolé je vois pas. D'ailleurs c'est qui cet Harry ?

Anthony lui lança un regard torve.

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Youhou Jackson ? Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? Ca te dit quelque cho… Pff, je vois, tu te fous de notre gueule… T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?

Secoué de rire, Jackson hocha la tête en approbation.

- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant !

Katie s'énerva :

- Comment tu peux plaisanter là-dessus ? Ce n'est pas drôle !

Jackie tenta de cacher son fou rire naissant. Elle savait que l'histoire de Crivey n'avait rien de drôle et que la blague de Jackson était débile, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ça l'avait fait rire.

Oui bon. Chacun son humour hein.

- Je sais mais si je ne dédramatise pas le truc, je sens que je vais flipper. – Répliqua Jackson. – Alors ouais, je plaisante là-dessus.

- Et toi ça te fait rire ? – Lui demanda Katie en se tournant vers elle.

- Oh ça va Katie ! Tu vas pas nous empêcher de vivre ! – S'agaça Jackie. – C'est un rire nerveux ok ?

Renfrognée, Katie plongea son visage dans son bouquin en grognant et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Jackie croisa le regard d'Olivier et désigna son amie d'un signe de tête en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Il sourit et hocha les épaules l'air de dire « laisse couler… ».

Elle l'observa attentivement alors qu'il se remettait à écrire dans son calepin de stratégies. Il portait la chemise blanche règlementaire de l'école dont il avait retroussé les manches, dévoilant ainsi ses avant-bras finement musclés, sa fine cravate rouge et or était complètement dénouée, ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens et le long de ses joues creusées s'étendaient des rougeurs significatives de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Elle baissa la tête sur son bouquin de Métamorphose en se mordant les joues. Il était vraiment beau ce mec.

Fais chier.

Elle se força à lire le paragraphe intitulé « comprendre les Animagi » qui portait sur les risques de dédoublement de personnalité d'un Animagus, puis entreprit de répondre aux questions que le professeur McGonagall leur avait posées.

- On le fait ensemble ? – Lui demanda Jackson avec une petite moue désespérée.

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête, une expression sûrement similaire sur son visage, et ils se mirent au travail. Elle passa quelque temps à effectuer cet exercice avec l'aide de Jackson et, une fois leurs brouillons terminés, ils entreprirent de mettre leur travail au propre. Jackie se pencha sur la table, le bras droit tendu en avant pour attraper un morceau de parchemin, et sans savoir réellement pourquoi – peut être avait-elle senti son regard ? – elle releva la tête et, brutalement, son regard rencontra celui ébène et intense d'Olivier. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle resta immobile, son geste suspendu dans le vide, paralysée par la brusque tension qui soudain les reliait, puis se rassit lentement, la main serrée sur le parchemin et le cœur battant.

_Si ça c'était un comportement normal alors, elle, elle était la Reine d'Angleterre !_

Prostrée sur sa chaise, elle continua de le fixer, partagée entre l'envie de se détourner pour échapper à ses prunelles scrutatrices et celle de tenir bon sans rien céder. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, Angelina demanda sans relever la tête de ses exercices de Runes:

- Au fait Olivier, elle va bien Johanna ? On l'a pas vu aujourd'hui.

Olivier mit un peu de temps pour réagir puis tourna lentement la tête vers Angelina, rompant le lien :

- Ouais elle va bi… - Il s'interrompit brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux. – Oh putain j'avais oublié qu'on avait rendez vous !

Il se leva vivement et enfila son pull avec précipitation avant de sortir hors de la pièce en courant, sous les rires d'Anthony et Angie.

Troublée et énervée par cette réaction, Jackie ferma les yeux puis soupira un bon coup avant de marmonner :

- Sale con…

Angelina tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et lui demanda, l'air stupéfait :

- Bah, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Embêtée de s'être fait prendre, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre calmement :

- Quoi ? Je suis désolée mais pour moi, un mec qui fout un lapin à une fille il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le définir : c'est un sale con.

Angelina rigola et lui dit d'un ton à la fois amusé et désespéré :

- T'es pas possible Jackie… Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ce genre de choses ! T'es trop intransigeante avec les mecs !

Trop intransigeante... Elle avait laissé un mec casé l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises et elle était tellement mordue qu'elle avait la très nette (et terrifiante) impression qu'elle aurait pu tout lui pardonner.

Trop intransigeante mon cul ! Trop bonne trop conne ouais !

* * *

- … et donc, comme Lockart est un malade qui fait disparaître les os des gens sans leur demander leur avis, Olivier s'est dépêché de m'emmener à l'infirmerie et par conséquent, m'a porté. – Conclut Jackie avec nervosité. – Tu vois que ces rumeurs sont débiles !

Elle attendit avec une angoisse palpable la réaction de Johanna qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Dis-moi, il serait pas un peu con Lockart ?

Soulagée, Jackie éclata de rire et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?

Johanna fit une grimace coupable et haussa les épaules.

- Je sais, c'est honteux.

Jackie sourit. Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque avec Katie, Angelina et bien entendu Johanna. Un groupe de travail féminin en quelque sorte. Elles en étaient arrivées à aborder ce sujet parce que la belle blonde lui avait parlé des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs à propos d'Olivier et elle.

« Il paraît que vous l'avez fait à l'infirmerie juste devant le corps de Colin Crivey ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! » Avait dit avec dégoût Sally O'Brian, sa consœur de dortoir, à Jackie le matin même.

Pff… Elle savait que les gens diraient ça. Bon peut être pas _exactement _dans les même termes, mais elle s'attendait à des rumeurs débiles ! Comment est ce que les gens pouvaient s'imaginer des choses pareilles ? Franchement ?

Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jackie avait expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de DFCM ou plus exactement de sport, afin que Johanna ne se fasse pas d'idées.

Quoique, finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle se fasse des idées parce que ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Olivier n'était pas net.

Mais il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça, pour la santé mentale de Jackie.

- Pff… Les gens sont vraiment trop cons. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils racontent ce genre de choses ? – Demanda Johanna, agacée.

- Parce que leurs vies sont minables et vides. – Répliqua Katie avec mépris. – Donc il parle de celle des autres pour se sentir exister.

- Non mais quand même ! C'est comme s'ils se foutaient du fait que je sorte avec Olivier et que ça puisse me blesser ! Il y a même des filles qui sont venus me voir avec un grand sourire sur le visage et qui m'ont dit « Oh Johanna, tu sais quoi ?! Il paraît qu'Olivier et Jackie ont baisé dans le parc contre un mur du château ce matin ! C'est Julie Dalton qui les a vus ! Incroyable non ? » !

Jackie se trémoussa sur sa chaise horriblement mal à l'aise. En fait il y avait une part de vrai : ce matin, Olivier et elle étaient bien allés dans le parc. Mais juste pour faire du sport hein ! Enfin non pas _ce_ sport là, mais du vrai sport ! Olivier l'avait forcé à s'entraîner. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Ah oui ! « Jackie t'es tellement une feignasse que même tes os sont devenus fragiles. Fais du sport merde ! Allez dix pompes ! »

C'était horrible… Elle avait encore des courbatures…

- Laisse tomber Johanna, - Soupira Jackie. – depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine, tout le monde nous emmerde avec ces rumeurs à la con. Ca passera au bout d'un moment.

Ou pas.

- Ouais, je sais mais… Eeerf j'ai l'impression que tout le monde se fout de moi ! – S'énerva Johanna.

Jackie sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle. Elle était dégueulasse… Elle savait bien que sa relation avec Olivier était ambigue et Jackie avait beau apprécier Johanna, elle souhaitait constamment qu'ils rompent. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ça, elle était incapable de se maitriser et c'était ça qu'il l'effrayait le plus. Elle devenait une vraie garce dés que ça concernait un peu Olivier. Elle entreprit de rassurer la belle blonde :

- Arrête t'es la fille la plus admirée de l'école, personne ne se fout de toi. Ils… euh… pff, ils ont besoin de potins sinon ils se font chier. Voilà, ce sont tous de gros cons. Point. On arrête de parler de ça, ça me soule !

- Ah toi aussi ? – Demanda Johanna d'un ton morne.

- Ouais… Il y a au moins trois mecs qui m'ont demandé si je voulais qu'ils me portent à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, du genre « Eh comme ça on va pouvoir se la faire ! Trop cool ! On est des génies les mecs ! » ! – Imita Jackie en prenant une voix de gros bourrin. – Rhaaa, connards !

Johanna hocha la tête et ajouta d'une voix plate :

- Olivier m'a raconté qu'il y avait une dizaine de filles qui avait fait semblant de se tordre la cheville devant lui…

Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais qu'elles sont cons !

- HOH ! Ca suffit les bavardages là ! – Rugit la voix grinçante de Mme Pince.

Elles rentrèrent toutes la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant et se reconcentrèrent sur leurs devoirs.

- Sale frustrée… - Marmonna Jackie.

Tiens ? Et un point commun avec la bibliothécaire ! Un !

X

Le soir même, Jackie descendaient rapidement les escaliers menant aux cachots en tentant d'éviter la masse d'élèves qui sortaient de leur dernière heure de cours et qui se dirigeaient dans le sens contraire au sien. Elle devait se rendre à l'heure de colle que Rogue lui avait donnée l'autre jour et elle était en retard. Très en retard.

- Merde… Il va me tuer il va me tuer…

Elle bifurqua à gauche et se trouva soudain dans un couloir vide et très sombre. Wow glauque comme endroit quand même… Pas étonnant que les Serpentards fassent tout le temps la gueule, ils ne voyaient jamais la lumière du jour !

- … sais que c'est lui qui a fait ça. C'est bien son genre à cet enfoiré ! – Fulmina une voix.

Jackie s'arrêta net. Qu'est ce que foutait Olivier près des cachots des Serpentards ? Suivant son instinct, elle décida de ne pas faire signe de sa présence et resta cachée à l'angle du couloir, tendant l'oreille.

- Calme-toi Dubois, tu n'es sûr de rien. – Fit une voix masculine.

Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître cette voix… Avec qui parlait-il ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien ? – Répéta Olivier avec colère. – Putain mais tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit pendant le match ? « J'espère que ta copine a de bons antidotes sur elle ». Ose me dire que ce n'est pas un aveu !

Elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Quoi ? Sa copine ? Antidotes ? Quelqu'un comptait empoisonner Johanna ?

Non._ Flint_ comptait empoisonner Johanna ?

La voix soupira :

- Olivier tu sais comment est Marcus, il te provoque tout le temps… Il a toujours réussi à trouver les points faibles des autres et surtout les tiens, souviens toi…

Olivier eut un rire ironique, dépourvu de toute joie.

- Te fous pas de moi Baachus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est lui qui l'a empoisonné. – Claqua sèchement sa voix.

Jackie sursauta. Mais ils parlaient d'_elle_ ? Pas de Johanna ? Flint comptait l'empoisonner une nouvelle fois ? Ou il disait ça pour provoquer Olivier ? Et depuis quand ce dernier appelait Baachus Strode par son prénom ? Depuis quand ils se parlaient d'ailleurs ? Olivier haïssait tous les Serpentards, soit il leur gueulait dessus soit il les ignorait froidement. Et là… Ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître depuis longtemps, et même d'être… proches. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

- Et bien que ça te serve de leçon. – Dit froidement Strode.

- Répète ? – Fit Olivier d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu dois mieux cacher ce que tu éprouves pour elle.

Hu-hum…Pardon ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu sais que je sors avec Johanna. – Répliqua sèchement Olivier.

- Fais pas le con Dubois, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as _envie_ d'elle. – Assena Strode d'un ton brusque. – Ca se voit. Sur ton visage, à ta façon de la regarder et même de lui parler. Marcus l'a vu. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et s'adossa contre le mur, la respiration tremblante.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries… - Souffla Olivier, choqué. – Je ne…

- Olivier, - L'interrompit brusquement Strode d'un ton grave. – fais attention. Marcus veut t'atteindre, il veut que tu souffres. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec cette fille bordel ? Tant que tu travailles pour Kalafine, tu ne dois pas t'impliquer avec qui que ce soit, tu le sais merde !

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger sur l'identité de ce Kalafine, elle entendit un bruit sourd et jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide dans leur couloir. Olivier venait de plaquer Strode contre le mur, furieux.

- Putain ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, – Siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. – je sais très bien comment ça se passe ! Et je ne m'implique pas.

Le Serpentard garda le silence un moment, puis :

- Respire Olivier, tu commences à devenir tout bleu… - Fit-il d'une voix amusée.

Olivier eut un soupir puis rit un peu. Elle supposa qu'il venait de le lâcher. Chelous ces mecs…

- Et Johanna alors ? – Demanda-t-il, plus calme. – Pourquoi tu me fais pas la leçon avec elle ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle _le _voit, alors qu'avec la petite Stone… c'est une toute autre histoire.

- Je ne prends aucun risque avec Jackie.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ces histoires alors qu'on raconte partout sur vous deux ?

Elle grimaça. Quelle merde… Même les Serpentards en parlaient !

- Ce sont juste des rumeurs qu'une bande d'excitées invente pour se sentir vivre! Je ne prends pas de risque, je te l'ai déjà dit merde !

- Peut être mais elle, elle en prendra peut être. Je la vois bien se ramener dans le QG à Brixton… Elle est pas un peu timbrée cette fille ?

Eeeeh ! D'où il la jugeait ce trou duc' ? Elle était juste _un peu_ bizarre, pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne !

- Non. – Répliqua Olivier sur un ton d'avertissement.

Strode eut un rire narquois.

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas, je ne vais rien lui faire à ta _chérie_ ! – Se moqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot doux.

- Ta gueule ducon... – Marmonna Olivier.

- Je me demande pourquoi tous les élèves disent que t'es sympa… - Répliqua Baachus en riant, apparemment pas vexé par la charmante épithète. – T'es plutôt chiant je trouve. Et susceptible en plus de ça !

- Ouais, c'est l'influence des teignes… - Fit Olivier avec un sourire dans la voix.

Ho ! Incroyable ! Même quand elle n'était pas là il la charriait là-dessus ! Petit con va…

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi mais l'humour des Gryffondors c'est pas mon rayon.

- Laisse tomber. Bon merci Baachus, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- De rien. – Répondit Strode. – Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Quoi le moment où t'as dit que j'étais chiant ou celui où j'étais susceptible ? – Ironisa Olivier.

- Celui où je t'ai dit de ne pas faire le con. Souviens t'en. - Bon j'y vais, bonne chance.

- Merci.

Jackie entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Merde ! Faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle fit demi-tour et se rua derrière une gargouille horriblement laide. Olivier passa devant elle et emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au Grand Hall.

Elle resta quelques instants interdite, chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Olivier et Baachus se connaissaient bien et avaient même l'air de s'entendre. Enfin d'une façon bien à eux… Flint était bien celui qui l'avait empoisonné. Et il comptait peut-être recommencer. Baachus disait qu'Olivier avait envie d'elle et ce n'était apparemment pas une bonne chose (elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça…). Olivier travaillait pour un certain Kalafine et Baachus aussi, à ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Et enfin ce Kalafine avait l'air louche.

Génial. Elle n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qui s'était dit et en plus elle allait voir Rogue dans quelques minutes…

_Oh oh_.

Elle avait complètement zappé Rogue ! Elle se rua vers les cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur, prête (ou pas...) à endurer une heure de supplice. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une dernière pensée la traversa : finalement elle avait un bon instinct.

Rien de ce qui touchait à Olivier n'était normal.


	9. Chapter 8: Le désir s'exprime par la car

**Salut tout le monde !**

Voilà, enfin, le huitième chapitre est publié ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue (quoique, trois mois d'attente, il y a pire je trouve) mais j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps ! Et puis, vous êtes au courant de mes manies _légèrement_ perfectionnistes ^^

Enfin, si j'étais une vraie perfectionniste je ne publierais pas ce chapitre parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais bon…

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, toujours si gentilles, et m'excuse de ne pas avoir encore répondu. Je vous promets de le faire bientôt ! Mais je préfère publier tout de suite, histoire de satisfaire mes lectrices les plus impatientes… (N'est-ce pas _StéphanieB ?_ Hm ? ^^)

J'arrête ici la note d'auteur, l'histoire est tout de même plus importante (j'ose l'espérer), et je vous embrasse toutes !

**Bonne lecture et merci encore !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le désir s'exprime par la caresse comme la pensée par le langage**

Désertée par la plupart des élèves qui avaient préféré dormir quelques minutes de plus, le Grande Salle de Poudlard était empreinte d'une atmosphère calme et silencieuse ce matin là. Encore à moitié dans les vaps, Jackie avala une énorme gorgée de son café alors qu'Olivier lui demandait gentiment comment elle allait.

_Gentiment_… C'était décourageant.

- Ca va… et toi ?

Il eut un petit hochement de tête et s'assit à sa place avant d'attraper un morceau de pain qu'il beurra tranquillement. Jackie le regarda faire, blasée.

Depuis quelques jours, Olivier se comportait bizarrement avec elle. Et par « bizarrement », Jackie entendait en fait « normalement ».

Plus aucune taquinerie entre eux, plus aucune ambiguïté, plus aucune tension, leur relation était désespérément… amicale.

Ce qui la rendait malade.

Bien sûr, ça aurait pu être pire ! Il aurait pu l'ignorer ou être désagréable comme il l'avait déjà été auparavant mais… bordel, c'était tellement déstabilisant ! Un jour il l'ignorait et le lendemain il l'embrassait. Il venait, la repoussait, revenait et ça suivait le même rythme depuis plus d'un mois. Et apparemment, en ce moment il était dans la phase « je-suis-seulement-ton-ami-et-je-me-comporte-comme-si-je-n'avais-jamais-failli-te-faire-l'amour-sur-une-table-de-la-salle-commune-devant-une-vingtaine-de-personne »...

Exaspérant.

M'enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! Ca devenait traumatisant à la longue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ? Lui foutre une bonne claque pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau et qu'il avait beau faire semblant, Jackie, elle, savait que l'ambiguïté était toujours là, bien présente, tel un éléphant rose bien voyant mais qu'Olivier tentait bêtement (et sans succès) d'ignorer ?

Grrr…

Bon, pas que la situation la dérange vraiment… Elle l'admettait. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, apprenaient à se connaître, s'apprivoisaient petit à petit et elle aimait ça, sincèrement. Elle aimait savoir qu'il était un inconditionnel fan de baseball et des Red Hot Chili Peppers alors qu'elle préférait le tennis et Nirvana (Nda : Ah ! Les groupes des 90's !), qu'ils partageaient une passion commune pour les films de Hitchcock, qu'il aurait vendu sa famille entière et son chien en prime pour un cheesecake de chez Bagel Baker et surtout, elle _adorait_ leur confrontations (qui tournaient même parfois en bonnes grosses disputes) à propos du Quidditch.

Il fallait dire que c'était toujours hilarant de voir son visage devenir rouge de fureur quand elle disait tranquillement que le seul joueur important dans le jeu était l'Attrapeur...

Bref, elle était contente de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Comme des amis.

Mais bon. Ugh « amis », justement ce mot commençait à lui sortait par les trous de nez. Comme si Olivier et elle pouvaient _vraiment_ être amis. Sérieusement. Quelle blague ! Non seulement, ils cachaient leur nouvelle complicité aux autres (ce qui était déjà bizarre en soit) mais il y avait une telle tension entre eux qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas lui avoir encore sauté dessus ! Alors bon, pour l'amitié innocente il pouvait repasser !

- T'es prête pour l'interro ? – Demanda-t-il soudain sans lever les yeux de son petit pain.

Elle cilla, légèrement hébétée, puis se renfrogna lorsque ses paroles pénétrèrent sa conscience.

- D'histoire de la magie ? A ton avis ?

Il eut un sourire.

- Etant donné qu'hier t'as passé toute ta soirée à harceler Jackson sur son mélange des cultures au lieu de réviser, j'en déduis que la réponse est non.

- Humpf. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis la seule à m'intéresser à cette histoire, tu trouves pas ça louche toi ?

- Pas vraiment. – Il haussa les épaules. – S'il ne veut pas en parler ça le regarde.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé qu'il ne remarqua même pas, son attention entièrement focalisée sur sa nourriture. Pff… Aucune curiosité. Pourtant elle, ça l'obsédait : plus Jackson refusait de répondre, plus elle avait envie de savoir !

D'ailleurs, il faisait sûrement exprès le salaud.

- S'il ne voulait pas que je me mêle de ces histoires, il n'avait qu'à pas m'en parler. – Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Techniquement, il ne t'en a pas parlé à toi mais à Anthony…

Rhoo... Qu'est ce qu'il était tatillon parfois…

- Ouais bon, et si tu retournais à ton petit pain ? Parce que là, « techniquement », tu me soules.

Il sourit d'un air narquois mais ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de prendre son petit déjeuner sans dire un mot de plus.

Soupir.

Et voilà, ça recommençait.

Elle savait que c'était à cause de ce que Strode avait dit qu'Olivier se comportait comme ça avec elle, qu'il était si… normal. Et absolument pas lui-même. Olivier était taquin, Olivier était un chieur de première et Olivier prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à l'énerver constamment, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'Olivier était tout sauf gentillet et accommodant.

La question était donc de savoir : pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olivier se sentait obligé de mettre de la distance entre eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne devait pas « s'impliquer » comme l'avait rappelé Strode ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il sortait avec Johanna s'il ne devait avoir aucune relation sérieuse ? Et enfin, qui était ce foutu Kalafine ? C'était quoi ce nom débile d'abord ? Kalafine, Kalafine, ça faisait russe non ? Ou roumain. Ou tchèque. D'un pays de l'est quoi.

Bref. Elle était frustrée. Pour changer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il fixait, avec amertume, la table des Serpentards depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ah non, il n'allait pas être obsédé quand même ! Elle se pencha vers lui afin de détourner son attention de Strode ou de Flint et chuchota discrètement :

- Au fait on va à Pré-au-lard demain soir, tu te souviens ?

Il grogna.

- M'en parle pas, ça fait trois jours que Jackson me gonfle avec ses foutues Bombabouses qu'il veut acheter. Il doit refaire son stock, c'est vital pour lui.

Elle eut un sourire ironique.

- Pauvre chou, parce que tu ne vas pas t'en servir peut-être ?

Il prit un air insulté.

- Moi ? Mettre des Bombabouses ? Attend, je suis bien plus sophistiqué que ça.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Oui bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Tout comme ce n'est pas ton genre de mettre une tasse à thé mordeuse à la place de celle de Flint, comme lundi dernier.

- Quelle tasse ? – Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

- Celle qui a failli lui arracher la langue, espèce de sale mytho.

Il ne put retenir un sourire mais continua de jouer à l'homme outragé par de fausses accusations.

- C'est pas de ma faute si Flint est un gros con qui ne sait pas boire normalement.

Elle pouffa de rire.

- T'es vraiment débile !

- J'adore entendre tes compliments de si bon matin petite teigne…

Elle sourit. _Petite teigne… _Ca faisait longtemps… Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

- Je t'en prie, je peux continuer si tu veux… Je sais que t'aime ça gros bouffon, n'essaie pas de faire semblant.

- Oh oui insulte moi petite teigne, ça m'excite ! – Répliqua-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mon dieu ! Ca doit être sympa au pieu avec Johanna ! – Rigola-t-elle. – C'est elle qui t'as fait aimer ça ?

Son rire cessa net lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait bordel ? Elle se comportait comme son pote d'armée maintenant ! Quelle horreur ! Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de toujours amener le sujet Johanna dans la conversation ? Elle était con ou quoi ?

Sa remarque avait jeté un froid d'ailleurs. Olivier prit une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

- Hum, non pas vraiment. Eh, je suis né comme ça ! – Dit-il avec un petit sourire dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle sourit faiblement et un silence s'installa. Un ange passe… Rhaa mais où étaient les autres ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se grouiller un peu ?

Elle fixa intensément la porte de la Grande salle comme si le simple fait de la regarder ferait apparaître ses amis. Ce qui était parfaitement stupi… Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et toute la petite bande pénétra dans la salle.

Euh… Woaw. Ok c'était flippant.

Elle se tourna vers Olivier et le fixa avec la même intensité en suppliant mentalement « laisse tomber Johanna, laisse tomber Johanna, laisse tomber Johanna ». Il leva la tête vers elle et la regarda étrangement.

Oh mon…

- Euh… Jackie ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? On dirait que tu vas me buter. - Dit-il en haussant les sourcils, étonné.

Elle eut un sursaut puis rougit furieusement. Pitié… Est-ce qu'elle avait _vraiment_ cru que ça marcherait ?

- Eeerf, pour rien. Je tentais juste un truc…

Il haussa encore plus les sourcils, perplexe.

- Et c'était quoi comme truc ? Comment faire flipper quelqu'un en moins de deux secondes ?

Elle roula des yeux puis lui envoya un bout de pain qui frappa son épaule.

- La ferme.

Il sourit et attrapa le morceau de pain qu'il agita sous le nez de Jackie.

- T'as pas honte de jouer avec la nourriture ? Tu sais que tu pourrais nourrir un petit village d'africains avec ça ? – Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Oh excuse moi, tu as tout à fait raison. Passe moi un colis que j'envoie vite ça à Ouagadougou, ils seront sûrement ravis de recevoir un morceau de pain rassis… - Lâcha-t-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit et il pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tant de sarcasme petite teigne ? On a mal dormi cette nuit ?

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Oui j'ai rêvé de toi, - Répliqua-t-elle – alors bon, ça ne pouvait être qu'ignoble.

_Hypocrite…_

- Mais oui je te crois, comme si t'avais pas adoré ça. – Insinua-t-il en souriant.

- Si si, je te jure, c'était horrible, affreux. Ca me donne mal au cœur rien que d'y repenser, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai même un peu vomi dans ma bouche.

Il la fixa avec ahurissement pendant un moment, puis explosa dans un grand rire.

- T'es vraiment une garce ! – Lâcha-t-il en riant toujours.

Elle lui fit un sourire faussement hautain alors que Jackson s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Après avoir observé la scène avec étonnement (apparemment les voir rire ensemble était de l'ordre de l'univers parallèle), ce dernier s'informa de leur sujet de conversation.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Olivier haussa les sourcils d'une manière suggestive et, tout en continuant de regarder Jackie, répondit avec un sourire gourmant :

- Du vomi de Jackie. J'adore.

Elle éclata de rire.

- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?

- Ah recommence pas petite teigne, tu sais bien dans quel état ça me met quand tu m'insultes…

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors qu'Olivier lui adressait un sourire coquin, totalement craquant, sous le regard perplexe des autres qui avaient l'air complètement dans le coltard, les yeux endormis et la marque des draps encore imprimée sur leurs joues.

- Quand je pense qu'on va devoir se les coltiner pendant encore deux ans… - Fit Anthony d'une voix blasée en s'asseyant.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Olivier lui tendit le morceau de pain que Jackie lui avait lancé.

- Tiens, ça t'aidera à tenir le coup.

- Eh ! Et les petits africains alors ? – S'exclama Jackie de sa meilleure voix indignée.

- J'ai changé d'avis. – Il haussa les épaules. - Ils méritent mieux que ça, les pauvres.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Ouais t'as raison. Tiens Anthony, toi tu mérites pas mieux.

- Maieuh… Pourquoi je me fais agresser dés le matin ? – Demanda Anthony d'une voix exagérément triste.

- Ah, Antho n'aime pas se faire insulter lui. – Constata Jackie avec une petite moue déçue.

- Désolé petite teigne, tu ne pourras assouvir tes pulsions de sadique qu'avec moi. – Chuchota Olivier en se penchant vers elle pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

- Rhoo… Mais justement, ça me gâche mon plaisir que t'aimes ça ! – Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, dominer, torturer, faire souffrir… C'est ton truc.

- Evidemment.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Bon allez, comme je suis sympa, je ferais semblant de souffrir pour te faire plaisir.

Elle prit une expression attendrie.

- Oooh… Alors ça c'est vraiment gentil, merci mon petit soumis !

- C'est tout naturel voyons ! Allez vas-y donne moi une petite claque, je sais que t'en as envie ! – Dit-il en lui tendant sa joue.

Avec un rire, elle se pencha par dessus la table et lui donna une faible tape sur la joue.

Bah quoi ? Elle n'allait pas le tarter quand même ! Quoique, ça aurait été marrant de voir sa réaction si elle lui avait donné une énorme gifle…

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui merci, ça me démangeait ! – Répondit Jackie avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils échangèrent un regard, faussement vexé pour l'un, amusé pour l'autre, puis se figèrent en voyant leurs amis les fixer avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de perplexité.

- Vous êtes bizarres aujourd'hui. – Déclara tout à coup Jackson.

- Ouais…– Approuva Anthony avec une mine d'incompréhension. – Vous vous mettez des claques et vous souriez. Je trouve pas ça normal.

L'atmosphère changea instantanément du tout au tout. Brutalement calmé, Olivier se renferma comme une huître, mettant fin à leur délire de dominatrice-soumis, et changea de sujet en mentionnant l'interro d'histoire de la magie. Quant à Jackie, elle baissa la tête, mordant ses joues avec irritation et contempla son bol de café avec un intérêt inhabituel.

Ca y était, la parenthèse s'était refermée et Olivier allait redevenir le camarade normal qu'il faisait semblant d'être.

Retenant un soupir tragique, elle releva la tête et croisa soudain le regard soupçonneux de Katie qui la fixait depuis une bonne minute.

Pitié… Elle pouvait sentir l'interrogatoire venir à des kilomètres…

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction du style « Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal voyons ! », puis quitta le banc sur lequel elle était assise. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Olivier l'exaspérait, Katie commençait à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre eux et elle voulait réviser tranquillement sa foutue interro, alors qu'on lui lâche les basques trois minutes !

- Je vais à la bibliothèque. – Dit-elle à ses amis.

Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent leur petite compétition sur la révolution des gobelins de 804, ne prêtant visiblement aucune attention à l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Enfin quoi, c'était pas comme si elle y allait souvent ! Grrr, tout ça c'était à cause de ce connard de Lockart qui lui avait fait une sale réputation !

Quoique, valait mieux passer pour un bourreau de travail que pour une tarée.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sacro-sainte bibliothèque, traînant des pieds, admirant les tableaux, et parlant à quelques personnes qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs, tout pour ne pas arriver trop tôt.

Oui, la procrastination était tout un art.

Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de flâner et se força à se dépêcher. Motivation Jackie, mo-ti-va-tion ! Il fallait qu'elle bosse !

Le problème c'était qu'elle savait que ça ne servait plus à rien qu'elle travaille maintenant. L'interro d'histoire de la magie était dans trois heures et elle avait cours de Sortilèges dans deux heures, il lui restait donc une petite heure pour apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient étudié depuis le début de l'année.

Et malheureusement, essayer d'ingurgiter quatre mois de cours d'Histoire en une heure équivalait à essayer de voler sur un balai en fermant les yeux : une expérience totalement inutile et dangereuse.

Bah oui, elle risquait de se bousiller le cerveau à essayer de faire rentrer toutes ces dates ! Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Jackie avait besoin de son cerveau (Siii…), pour d'autres matières qu'elle jugeait plus importantes, telles que la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, la DFCM, etc.

M'enfin, elle pouvait toujours essayer…

Alors qu'elle traversait un couloir vide, perdue dans ses pensées, une voix s'éleva derrière elle :

- Tiens, tiens, Stone-la-cinglée se balade…

Elle s'arrêta et enfouit aussitôt sa main dans sa poche, serrant sa baguette, avant de se tourner lentement vers Flint. Parce que c'était bien lui qui venait de parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? – Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour une Gryffondor de se promener toute seule dans les couloirs ? – Demanda-t-il à voix basse tout en avançant lentement vers elle.

Elle lui lança un regard blasé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cliché ? Genre le gros méchant sortait d'une cachette obscure, le visage à moitié dans l'ombre et balançait d'une voix rauque une réplique à deux balles et elle, elle était censée être terrifiée ?

Il se croyait dans un film ou quoi ? Vive les stéréotypes hein !

Trois secondes après, deux fillettes de première année passèrent dans le couloir en courant, des petits gloussements s'échappant de leur gorge et cassant l'effet soi-disant effrayant que Flint voulait créer.

Jackie eut un rire moqueur. La situation était tellement ridicule !

- C'est vrai, - Approuva-t-elle en hochant exagérément la tête. – je suis vraiment inconsciente de me déplacer à 9h du matin dans une école pleine d'élèves et de profs. Quel danger !

Le visage de Flint se crispa.

- Tu te crois en sécurité peut-être ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? M'empoisonner ? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose qui te fera de la peine : on n'empoisonne pas quelqu'un avec une baguette, espèce d'attardé.

Il eut un sourire carnassier, ses lèvres retroussées dévoilant une rangée de dents irrégulières et pointues. Ew… elles avaient même l'air pourri ! Franchement c'était dégueulasse ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait mangé pour se retrouver avec des dents pareilles ? Des rats morts ?

- L'humour des Gryffondor est vraiment déplorable… Mais tu as piqué ma curiosité sale traître à ton sang, quelqu'un t'a empoisonné ? – Il prit un air inquiet absolument pas convainquant. – Ca me brise le cœur ce que tu me dis là…

- Dommage que ça ne soit qu'une image. – Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

- Plus sérieusement je suis désolé. – Il sourit. – Que ça ait raté bien sûr. Quel est le nom de celui qui a fait ça, que je lui envoie des fleurs ?

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur lui, menaçante :

- Laisse tomber, je crois que je vais le remercier à ma manière.

- Attention, le chaton sort ses griffes ! – Ricana-t-il en dégainant sa baguette à son tour. - Tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire le poids face à moi ?

Euh… C'était une question rhétorique ?

- Franchement ? Oui, quand on voit ton niveau en potions on se doute que tu es une vraie daube en magie. – Elle sourit. – Tu sais que la plupart des gens pensent que tu es un Cracmol ?

- Ta gueule ! – Gronda-t-il, soudain hors de lui.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise de son éclat, mais se reprit immédiatement, pas impressionnée pour un sous.

- Oh j'ai vexé l'Incapable… - Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue méprisante. – Ce n'est pas grave Flint, il y a des aides pour les Cracmols, je t'enverrai un tract.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lui lança un sort de Furunculus qu'elle ne put dévier mais qu'elle évita de justesse en se lançant sur la gauche. Elle répliqua aussitôt avec un sortilège d'Expulsion qui envoya Flint un mètre plus loin sans le faire tomber pour autant.

Merde, c'était chiant de se battre contre une armoire à glace !

Les nerfs en pelote et les sens en éveil, elle lui fit face en attendant qu'il réplique. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle mette plus de puissance dans sa magie si elle voulait l'atteindre. Flint était comme un troll, la tête vide mais une peau très épaisse.

- _Confringo !_

- _Protego !_ – Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle sentit une sorte de vague brûlante traverser son Bouclier sans pour autant l'atteindre et pesta. Il utilisait des sorts dangereux ce connard ! Elle était loin des petits duels encadrés par un prof, il voulait vraiment lui faire du mal !

Bon. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et envoya avec rapidité un sortilège de Désarmement qui atteint sa cible. La baguette de Flint vola dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, hors d'atteinte du Serpentard. Puis, mue par une colère noire, elle lança un sort de Découpe qui entailla sa joue, projetant du sang sur le sol.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me lancer un maléfice explosif sans me défendre ? Tu rêves connard !

Avec une exclamation de rage, il fit plusieurs pas vers elle, sa main posée sur sa joue ensanglantée, et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur malgré la baguette de Jackie pointée sur son torse.

- Tu vas me le payer espèce de petite garce ! La prochaine fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es donc si con que ça ? Tu comptes vraiment me provoquer une nouvelle fois en duel alors qu'on sait tout les deux que tu te feras battre à plate couture ? – Elle haussa les épaules. - Pas de problème, je t'attendrai.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura, un sourire mauvais sur le visage :

- Je parle de ton prochain empoisonnement voyons. Je dirais à la personne qui te l'a donné d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois…

Elle se raidit mais garda son sang froid. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait peur de lui !

Ou qu'elle lui montre qu'elle avait peur en tout cas.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as fait, inutile de faire semblant. Mais si tu crois que ça se reproduira tu te trompes, j'ai pris mes précautions.

Elle repensa au Bézoard caché dans sa poche que ses parents lui avaient envoyé par hibou express quelques jours auparavant et qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Elle était prête à toutes les éventualités.

- Ah oui ? Tant mieux pour toi, j'espère qu'elles seront efficaces. – Répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna les talons, tout en le surveillant de temps à autres. « Ne jamais tourner le dos à Serpentard », c'était un peu la devise des Gryffondors.

De tout le monde en fait.

- Quoique, ce ne serait pas grave, – Lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus forte. – tu sais bien sûr que tu ne manquerais à personne !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour rester calme et continua de marcher. Allez Jackie, elle n'allait pas écouter ce boulet si ? Elle avait des amis, une famille… Ils ne la laisseraient jamais tomber, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Même Olivier ?

Bien sûr ! Olivier l'aimait bien, merde ! Il serait tout de même un peu triste si elle mourrait ! Et puis ça lui ferait une occasion de se faire consoler par Johanna alors où était le problème ?

- En tout cas, je sais que tu ne lui manquerais pas…

Furieuse d'être aussi influençable, elle se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de demander entre ses dents serrées :

- Désolée mais je ne parle pas le Troll moi, de qui tu parles ?

- De Dubois bien sûr. – Elle se figea. – Je l'ai entendu dire à Baachus qu'il aurait préféré que tu ne sois jamais venue à Poudlard.

Elle regarda le sourire mauvais de Flint s'agrandir alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ses paroles. Est-ce que le Troll disait vrai ? Elle-même en avait douté. Et puis, visiblement, Flint était au courant que Baachus et Olivier s'entendaient, ou du moins se parlaient… Comment est ce qu'il savait ça d'ailleurs ? Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, puis décida que peu importait la véracité ou la fausseté de ses paroles, elle ferait comme si cela ne la touchait pas.

Elle haussa les épaules avec négligence.

- Oui bien sûr, je te crois. C'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de confiance, j'avais oublié… - Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle tourna les talons une nouvelle fois.

- T'as qu'à lui demander ! – Répliqua-t-il. – On verra ce qu'il te dira !

Elle serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette mais ne cessa pas d'avancer.

- Calme Jackie. - Se répéta-t-elle entre ses dents. – Calme. Ne lui explose pas la tronche, ça ferait désordre…

- On devrait peut-être s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus apprécié ! – Lança-t-il dans une dernière tentative de la rendre hors d'elle.

Ce qui marcha. Elle se retourna aussitôt, la baguette pointée sur lui. Est-ce qu'il comptait empoisonner quelqu'un d'autre ce salaud?

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il eut un sourire hautain.

- Que dirais-tu si on s'en prenait à ton amie là, la blondasse ? – Il fit une pause. – Ah oui, voilà. Bell, la putain des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le sang de Jackie ne fit qu'un tour. Avec l'impression que son esprit et son corps se dédoublaient et qu'elle regardait les évènements du dessus, elle lâcha sa baguette sans même s'en rendre compte et se jeta sur Flint, toutes griffes dehors.

Elle aperçut le visage du Troll afficher un air surpris une seconde avant d'écraser son poing sur sa joue blessée, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il l'entraina dans sa chute en grognant et elle s'aplatit sur lui.

Nom de dieu, son corps était en contact direct avec celui de Flint ! Quelle horreur, elle allait devoir prendre une quinzaine de douche à l'eau de javel pour enlever les microbes !

Elle lui donna une énorme gifle et s'apprêtait à lui en foutre une deuxième lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet et le tordit entre ses mains gigantesques. Elle eut un sifflement de douleur et essaya de se dégager.

- Tu vas voir petite salope !

Il la balança violemment sur le sol et elle resta quelques instants prostrée, le souffle coupé. Puis avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces avec l'envie de les lui arracher. Il cria de douleur et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, la faisant jurer.

Putain ça faisait mal !

Est-ce qu'on amputait les jambes qui avaient des bleus énormes ?

Néanmoins, la douleur légèrement annihilée par la rage, Jackie trouva la force de bouger son autre jambe et donna plusieurs coups de genoux sans faire attention à l'endroit où ils atterrissaient. A un moment Flint eut une exclamation étouffée, ce qui lui laissa penser qu'elle avait atteint sa cible.

Elle continua de se battre, le sang battant aux tempes et le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, son esprit entièrement tourné vers le Troll et sur la douleur qu'elle pouvait lui procurer.

- Tu fais quelque chose à Katie et je te bute ! – Menaça-t-elle en le tirant brusquement par le col de sa chemise, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il eut un rire narquois et profita de ce moment pour lui donner une énorme gifle. Elle crut voir des étoiles devant ses yeux et resta sonnée quelques instants avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le cou de Flint tout en l'insultant.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'elle entendit, des confins de sa conscience voilée, quelqu'un appeler son prénom. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua de griffer, donner des coups de pieds et jurer, se prenant elle aussi une bonne raclée au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux bras la ramener violemment en arrière et la ceinturer.

La personne lui dit quelque chose mais elle n'entendit pas quoi ou n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de se battre, de se venger de ce que Flint lui avait fait et on voulait lui enlever ça ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une fille et que les filles ne se battaient pas ?

Peut-être parce que c'était évident qu'elle se serait pris la volée de sa vie si elle avait continué ?

Oui bon.

Elle vit soudain Olivier passer devant elle et soulever Flint du sol en le tenant par le col de sa chemise avant de le balancer violement quelques mètres plus loin, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon.

- Eeeh ! – S'exclama-t-elle. – C'était à moi de faire ça !

Mais bien sûr Jackie… Et ensuite, elle dévoilerait sa véritable identité de super héros puis s'envolerait par la fenêtre en criant victoire.

Elle tenta tout de même de se dégager des bras qui enserraient sa taille afin d'aider Olivier qui était visiblement en train de menacer le Troll mais le visage paniqué de Katie entra dans son champ de vision et elle se calma aussitôt. Tiens, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se débattait comme une furie depuis toute à l'heure.

- Katie ! – S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant brutalement des bras qui la tenaient. – Katie !

Elle se lança sur elle et la pris dans ses bras, serrant avec force la blondinette qui sembla prise au dépourvu par son étreinte.

- Katie, il faut que tu fasses gaffe ! – Avertit-elle dans un murmure paniqué. – Flint a dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à toi, c'est peut être des menaces en l'air mais…

- Jackie calme-toi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? – Demanda Katie d'une voix douce.

- Non je me calmerai après ! – S'écria-t-elle, des accents hystériques dans la voix. – Promet-moi que tu vas faire attention, ce mec est un vrai malade ! Tiens, - Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et les fouilla frénétiquement. Elle sortit le Bézoard et le tendit à Katie avec insistance. – prend ça. Garde-le tout le temps sur toi, si jamais t'es empoisonnée ça te sauvera.

- Jackie je ne serai pas empoisonnée… - Dit-elle en repoussant gentiment la main de Jackie.

- Et moi je ne l'ai pas été peut être ?! Ecoute, je me fous que tu le crois ou non mais prend ce putain de Bézoard !

Elle le fourra dans la main de Katie sans attendre son consentement, puis se tourna vers Flint qui n'était plus là. Seul Olivier se trouvait dans le couloir, lui tournant le dos et sa nuque baissée vers le sol.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Elle tourna la tête vers les autres qui la dévisageaient, l'air choqué. Ils étaient tous là : Katie, Anthony, Angie, même Johanna, et enfin Jackson qui était celui qui se tenait le plus près d'elle. Ce devait être lui qui l'avait écarté de Flint.

- Où est-ce qu'il est bordel ?! – S'énerva-t-elle.

Ils sursautèrent et Olivier se tourna vers elle en répondant.

- Il est parti.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant, sans savoir si elle était soulagée ou déçue qu'il soit parti, puis sentit soudain sa jambe la lancer. Elle l'examina mais ne vit qu'une marque un peu plus sombre à travers les mailles de ses bas.

Elle commençait à ressentir la douleur maintenant. Elle avait déjà entendu les mecs parler de bagarres et dire que sur le coup il n'avait pas senti la douleur, l'adrénaline ayant cette incroyable vertu de désensibiliser. Apparemment c'était ce qui lui était arrivé. Parce que maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus.

Une envie de vomir la prit et elle se laissa tomber par terre sur les fesses.

- Jackie, tu… - Commença Jackson en faisant un pas vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

En général quand elle avait la nausée, elle ne supportait pas que les gens l'approchent ou la touchent. Elle restait dans son coin et prenait de grandes inspirations. Elle respira longuement et essaya de se calmer.

Alors que la cloche sonnait (Quoi ? Une heure était déjà passée ?), Olivier s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle sans prêter attention à son envie d'être isolée.

- Il faut que t'ailles à l'infirmerie. Je t'accompagne. – Dit-il simplement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il était blême et une expression étrange habitait ses traits. Elle repensa à ce que le Troll avait dit. Est-ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle ne soit jamais venue à Poudlard ? Qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés ? Elle lui causait sans arrêt des problèmes et leurs disputes ainsi que leurs périodes de froid étaient bien plus fréquentes que leurs phases d'entente. Elle réalisa que, finalement, il ne devait pas l'apprécier.

- Nan pas la peine, je peux y aller toute seule. – Répondit-elle en faisant mine d'examiner sa jambe.

Il eut un rire sec.

- C'est absolument hors de question Jackie.

Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers lui, agacée.

- Ca va je te dis ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi comme d'un bébé d'accord ?

Il se pencha vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur furieuse dans le regard.

- Je crois que t'as pas tout compris, ce n'était pas une question. Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Elle resta bouche bée, outrée par son culot, puis le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en voulait au juste ? Et pour qui il se prenait surtout ? Son père ? Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'une idée surgit dans son esprit. C'était l'occasion de lui demander des explications. Au sujet de Baachus, de Kalafine et de Flint même. Elle le défia du regard puis hocha la tête.

- Ok, accompagne-moi.

Il eut d'abord l'air surpris qu'elle accepte aussi facilement puis soudain méfiant, néanmoins il l'aida à se relever et la soutint par la taille pendant qu'elle marchait. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bout du couloir, il se tourna vers les autres qui avaient commencé à les suivre :

- Allez en cours, je peux l'accompagner je n'ai pas Sortilèges.

Ah oui, il avait dû arrêter cette matière après les résultats des BUSES… Elle eut une subite envie de se frapper lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait son emploi du temps presque par cœur.

Leurs amis hochèrent la tête et partirent rapidement afin d'arriver à l'heure, laissant Olivier et Jackie seuls. Ils marchèrent sans dire un mot pendant une bonne partie du chemin puis Olivier brisa soudain le silence :

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as accepté ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, feignant l'étonnement.

- Que je t'accompagne ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- Ca va Jackie, on sait tous les deux que t'as une idée en tête alors crache le morceau…

Il avait pris ce petit ton désagréable qu'elle ne supportait pas et elle dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing sur la figure.

- Très bien. J'ai quelques petites questions à te poser tu vois. – Dit-elle en observant attentivement son visage, espérant y trouver une réaction, un signe de gêne ou de nervosité.

Que dalle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et c'était tout. Pire, il retourna sa stratégie contre elle.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelques questions. – Il n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction, _lui_, et attaqua tout de suite. – Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a attaqué ? Il t'a menacé ? Dis le moi Jackie, il faut que je sache.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, étonnée par sa voix tendue. Et si elle faisait comme lui et se la jouait « j'ai mes petits secrets que je ne raconterai jamais à personne » ? Ce serait une bonne leçon n'est ce pas ?

Bon sang, elle devenue con ou quoi ? Le grand secret d'Olivier était la mort de sa mère et elle, elle voulait lui faire la morale là-dessus ? C'était quoi son problème ? Est-ce que l'amertume l'avait rendu sans cœur ?

Elle soupira et commença à expliquer :

- On s'est croisé Flint et moi dans le couloir, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si c'est un hasard ou s'il m'a suivi mais…

- Il t'a suivi. – Interrompit Olivier.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai vu. – Expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Comme c'était étonnant…

- Je rêve ou tu le surveilles tout le temps ?

- Ca m'arrive… Mais pour le coup c'était toi que je surveillais.

- Quoi? Tu me surveilles ?! – S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Il eut un soupir puis se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se corriger.

- Non… je te regardais en fait.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais resta silencieuse. En temps normal, elle aurait certainement eu envie d'afficher un sourire de débile mais là, elle était sur les nerfs.

- Jackie, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'Enfoiré ou j'irai le questionner moi-même.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire ton petit chef oui ? – Il lui lança un regard noir et elle soupira avant de relater les faits succinctement. – Il a menacé de m'empoisonner une deuxième fois, je l'ai traité de Cracmol, il m'a envoyé un sort, j'ai répondu, s'en est suivit un petit duel (que j'ai gagné bien sûr), puis il a traité Katie de « putain des Sang-de-Bourbe » et je me suis jeté sur lui avec l'envie de l'émasculer dans la seconde. Content ?

Non. Il n'en avait pas l'air.

- Tu t'es jeté sur lui ?! – S'exclama-t-il, furieux. – Putain mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

Les nerfs à fleurs de peau, Jackie ne tarda pas à s'énerver à son tour et s'écarta de lui, repoussant sa main qui la soutenait.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Qui s'est battu sans raison avec Montague en début d'année ? C'est moi peut-être ? Et puis t'étais à deux doigts de le frapper toute à l'heure je te signale !

Il se tourna vers elle, la mâchoire crispée, et répliqua avec colère.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! JE peux me battre, toi non !

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches, furieuse.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Comment ça tu peux te battre et « moi non » ? C'est une activité réservée à Olivier Dubois c'est ça ?

- C'est une activité réservée aux mecs, point. – Expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Malheureusement pour lui, Jackie était une adepte des débats et de la confrontation. Elle s'étouffa donc d'indignation.

- C'est quoi cette réplique de macho ? Je peux très bien me battre, que je sois une fille ne change rien !

Il sembla sur le point d'exploser, tout comme Jackie d'ailleurs, mais cette dernière se doutait que la colère d'Olivier était bien plus impressionnante que la sienne.

Quoique…

- Mais bordel Jackie, t'es stupide ou quoi ?! – S'écria-t-il avec tant de véhémence que la dite « stupide » sursauta.

Il se rapprocha subitement d'elle et empoigna ses bras comme si elle allait partir en courant, ce qui était parfaitement inutile vu qu'elle s'était figée à son coup de colère.

- Tu ne peux pas te battre en moldu avec un mec, merde ! – Cria-t-il. – Et encore moins avec Flint ! Tu vois pas qu'il pèse trois fois ton poids ? Que vous n'avez pas la même force physique ?

- Et alors ? Je lui ai mis une bonne raclée il me semble ! – Répliqua-t-elle, énervée.

- Et toi t'as vu dans quel état t'es ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Merde ! C'était vrai ça ? De quoi elle avait l'air ? Elle était peut être défigurée ? Du genre la moitié du visage tuméfiée et l'autre en charpie ?

Mais non qu'est ce qu'elle racontait là ? Elle s'était juste pris une gifle !

Mouais, enfin une gifle qui l'avait pratiquement mise K.O quand même…

Olivier fit remonter lentement ses mains le long de ses bras, la faisant involontairement frissonner, puis prit son visage en coupe avec douceur. Il passa légèrement son index sur sa pommette douloureuse et elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- On dirait que tu t'es pris un coup de poing… - Murmura-t-il.

- Non, c'était ju… c'était une gifle.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit glisser lentement son doigt sur sa joue, procurant de délicieux picotements sur sa peau. Elle vit avec incompréhension son regard s'arrêter sur sa bouche et quelques secondes plus tard son pouce était là, posé sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il caressa doucement.

Euh… Allô ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? Il n'était pas en train de l'engueuler deux secondes avant?

- T'as la lèvre en sang… - Souffla-t-il.

Partie très loin, sûrement sur une autre planète, Jackie mit quelque temps avant de réagir.

- Oh… Ah ?

Elle se serait flanquée des gifles…

Il fixa ses lèvres encore un moment puis retira sa main.

- Jackie tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries pareilles, compris ?

Retour sur terre. Brutal.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! – S'énerva-t-elle immédiatement. Finalement il avait raison, elle était une vraie tête brûlée… - Je sais que ce n'était pas raisonnable de me battre avec lui et je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que moi mais je m'en fous. Oui j'ai un peu mal, oui je saigne un peu et oui je dois aller à l'infirmerie mais je me suis défoulée et vengée alors ne gâche pas tout avec ta morale à la con ! Surtout que tu es mal placé pour me donner une leçon de pacifisme.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque et leva son visage vers le plafond en fermant les yeux, l'air excédé.

- Jackie, si tu veux te battre, bats-toi. – Soupira-t-il en la regardant de nouveau. – Mais avec des filles. Ou des mecs maigrichons à la limite. Fais des duels si tu veux mais ne te bats pas avec Flint. Je le connais. Je le connais très bien même et c'est un vicieux, un sadique. Il s'en est déjà pris à toi et il va sûrement continuer. – Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit soudain à chuchoter. – Et ça me rend dingue, tu comprends ça ? Ca me rend vraiment malade qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Ou à un autre de mes amis.

Argh. Gros dilemme. Que faire lorsque l'on avait à la fois très envie de frapper et d'embrasser quelqu'un ? On l'embrassait puis on le giflait ? Ou on le giflait d'abord et on l'embrassait ensuite ?

Non, on partait en courant avant de passer pour une folle.

- C'est très gentil Olivier mais qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? – Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme. - Que j'attende d'être empoisonnée une nouvelle fois ? Tu sais bien sûr que c'est hors de question.

- Evite-le le plus possible et ne réponds pas à ses provocations. Il ne s'en prendra pas à Katie, c'est à toi qu'il s'en prendra. Alors par pitié, éloigne-toi de lui. Bien sûr que tu dois te défendre s'il t'attaque mais contente-toi de partir une fois que t'as gagné le duel au lieu de te prendre pour Rocky !

Elle se sentit ses joues chauffer et la colère refaire surface. Non seulement il faisait preuve d'une incroyable hypocrisie (Olivier était vraiment très mal placé pour lui faire un colloque sur la gestion de la colère), mais en plus il l'humiliait ?

- Est-ce que tu es obligé de me ridiculiser ? – Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. - Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, arrête de me prendre pour une incapable, je n'ai pas peur de Flint, je n'ai pas peur de toi et si je veux me battre avec quelqu'un tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Ni personne d'ailleurs.

Il serra les poings.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte… Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un petit règlement de compte mais c'est plus que ça !

- Alors explique-moi ce que c'est ! – S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Il se ferma et détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Allez, - Insista-t-elle. - toi qui sais tout, toi qui as tout compris, dis-moi pourquoi il s'en prend à moi. Dis-moi. Quoi, c'est en rapport avec Strode ? Ou avec ce Kalafine ?

Merde… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe.

Toute la physionomie d'Olivier changea en l'espace de quelques secondes : le sang quitta ses joues, affluant à son cœur, sa mâchoire se serra et ses épaules ainsi que son dos se contractèrent tandis qu'un frisson nerveux le parcourait.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la vrillant de ses prunelles noires, et demanda d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était à peine audible :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle resta interdite devant sa réaction durant un bon petit moment, puis fit marcher les rouages de son cerveau à vitesse grand V.

Ok. Pas de panique. Quoi faire ? Faire semblant de s'être trompée du genre « ben quoi ? J'ai dit Alcaline, Al-ca-li-ne ! » ? Ou y aller franco ? Non, si jamais elle avouait qu'elle l'avait espionné il la tuerait !

Et si…

- Flint a dit certaines choses. – Insinua-t-elle sans détourner le regard.

Les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, il s'approcha d'elle, d'une démarche si lente qu'elle en paraissait presque menaçante, et Jackie dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas reculer.

Eeerf… Les gens avaient beau dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, Olivier foutait franchement les jetons parfois.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? – Murmura-t-il en examinant attentivement son visage.

Visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien d'ailleurs.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre comme un forcené dans sa poitrine. D'un côté elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de ça parce que la réaction d'Olivier était si parlante qu'elle sentait que c'était un sujet ultra tabou pour lui, d'un autre côté elle se félicitait parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il cachait.

Après avoir entendu, décortiqué, analysé la discussion entre Strode et lui, elle avait supposé que Kalafine était un type dangereux pour lequel ils effectuaient un travail louche. Mais ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là et elle ne désirait pas qu'Olivier entrave ses recherches là-dessus. Elle décida donc de minimiser les choses :

- Il m'a juste dit : « Dis à Dubois de passer le bonjour à Kalafine pour moi ». – Inventa-t-elle.

Ouais, ça sonnait bien comme phrase. Ca faisait gangster. Ou mafieux. M'enfin, pour ce qu'elle en savait… Kalafine aurait aussi bien pu être le grand père d'Olivier, et là elle aurait eu l'air totalement débile.

Quoique, étant donné sa réaction elle doutait que le mec soit un gentil papi qui prépare des petits gâteaux en attendant les visites de son petit-fils préféré…

Il porta une main à sa gorge et desserra le col de sa chemise en hochant la tête, l'air complètement ailleurs.

- C'est qui ce type ? – Demanda-t-elle sans trop d'espoir.

Il fallait au moins qu'elle essaye !

- Personne.

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Franchement il aurait pu faire un effort ! Raconter un bobard ou dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, mais répondre « Personne » ? Sérieusement ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le croire ?

Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle avait déjà assez foutu la merde comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Et Strode ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

Elle décida de dire la vérité cette fois. Après tout, elle avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne pour avoir des réponses non ?

Elle le scruta du regard, irritée. Et puis il se prenait pour qui ? C'était lui qui cachait tout et il avait en plus le droit de poser toutes les questions ? Et le pire c'était qu'elle l'épargnait ! Non, elle allait le confronter à la réalité, c'était trop facile de s'en sortir à chaque fois !

- Apparemment tu as dit à Strode des choses très gentilles à mon sujet.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- A ce qu'il paraît tu lui aurais dit que tu aurais voulu que je ne sois jamais venue à Poudlard. – Répondit-elle sèchement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pris au dépourvu, et commença à s'expliquer maladroitement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait vraiment dit ça. Ce qui, bien sûr, énerva encore plus Jackie. Elle le coupa d'un geste impatient de la main.

- Olivier tais-toi, - Ordonna-t-elle froidement. – je m'en fous. Tu me détestes ? Ok. Je te gâche la vie ? Tant pis. Mais je refuse que tu dises des saloperies sur moi à des gens qui me haïssent et qui veulent s'en prendre à moi, compris ? Que tu dises ça à Katie ou Jackson, ou à Johanna même, - « Même » ? - d'accord, mais que tu dises ça à des Serpentards qui veulent m'empoisonner c'est hors de question. Enfin merde Olivier ! Baachus Strode ? Qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ? Je t'insupporte au point que tu veuilles que je finisse à l'hopital ?

Oui bon. Elle le savait. Elle était de mauvaise foi. Parce que franchement, elle avait bien compris qu'étant un ami d'Olivier, Strode n'était pas un psychopathe en puissance qui voulait la voir morte et que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait empoisonné mais Flint.

Mais honnêtement… Elle prenait son pied à le faire culpabiliser ! Et puis, elle avait beau affirmer le contraire… ce qu'il avait dit à Strode l'avait atrocement vexé.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa tirade et la regardait désormais d'un air choqué, la bouche ouverte, visiblement ébahi.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne te déteste pas, tu le sais bien ! – Démentit Olivier. – Si j'ai dis ça à… Strode c'est parce que… - Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. – Ecoute, il ne t'a pas empoisonné.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ?

_Allez, dis-moi la vérité. Pour une fois dans ta vie, dis-moi la vérité !_

Il sembla hésiter puis secoua la tête, évitant son regard inquisiteur.

- Je le sais c'est tout.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est sûrement Merlin qui te l'a dit.

Il ignora son sarcasme et attrapa son bras.

- Allez, on y va.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il la traîna, littéralement, dans le couloir jusqu'au chef-lieu de Mme Pomfresh qui soigna ses blessures en deux coups de baguette et quelques pommades. Jackie profita de cette occasion inespérée et prétexta un énorme mal de tête qui la dispensa d'aller en cours pour toute la matinée.

Décidément, se faire agresser (bon ok, se battre comme une furie avec un type trois fois plus grand qu'elle) apportait tout de même certains avantages :

1) Pas de cours ce matin, ce qui signifiait pas d'interro d'histoire et donc pas de Troll (la note hein, déjà qu'elle s'en était coltinée un tout à l'heure…),

2) Tout le monde était gentil avec elle, donc Katie ne lui ferait pas subir d'interrogatoire digne d'un shérif

Et 3) Ca lui avait permis de glaner quelques réponses (aussi minces soient-elles) de la part d'Olivier.

Merci Flint.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance tendue : ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter pour elle (« Enfin Jackie ! Une chute de balai, un empoisonnement et maintenant une bagarre ? Mais t'as la schkoumoune ma fille ! ») et ses rapports avec Olivier s'étaient de nouveau refroidis. Mais pour une fois Jackie s'en foutait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine et ce, malgré son combat contre Flint. Elle s'était vengée et avait déchargé dans ses poings toute la frustration qui l'habitait continuellement depuis le début de l'année. Alors oui, elle se sentait plus calme, même si Olivier l'exaspérait avec ses cachotteries.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ait des secrets qui la gênait. Tout le monde en avait et elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une fouine ». Mais ce qui l'irritait prodigieusement c'était que les dits secrets avaient apparemment des conséquences directes sur leur relation !

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation, sachant qu'ils passaient les trois quarts de leur temps à se rentrer dans le lard.

Bref. Ce qu'il cachait la concernait et elle détestait ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils s'ignorèrent donc durant toute cette journée et la matinée du lendemain, ne s'adressant la parole que pour se dire « bonjour » ou « passe moi le sucre s'il te plaît, merci, au revoir ». Au moins ils restaient civilisés, c'était déjà ça ! Cependant la froideur de leur échange passa inaperçue aux yeux de leurs amis, ces derniers n'étant pas au courant de la récente complicité qui caractérisait leurs rapports, et Jackie ne fit aucun effort pour améliorer la situation puisqu'elle n'en éprouvait ni le besoin ni le désir et que personne ne l'y poussait.

C'est pourquoi, la tension ne se résorba que dans l'après midi, au cours (théorique cette fois) de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Assise seule à une table située au fond de la classe - Katie et Angelina ayant décidée de se mettre à côté cette fois-ci -, Jackie attendait l'arrivée du professeur Lockart en discutant avec Jackson qui se trouvait deux rangs devant elle.

Humpf. Pas pratique d'avoir une conversation privée lorsque l'interlocuteur était à 5 mètres de soi et qu'il fallait hurler pour s'entendre.

Penchée en avant, à moitié allongée sur sa table, Jackie tentait de faire comprendre discrètement à Jackson ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Allez, dis moi ce que c'est ! – Insista-t-elle à voix haute.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je comprends rien ! – Cria Jackson, mort de rire.

Elle eut un grognement exaspéré et se contorsionna les mains sous le regard perplexe de son ami, répétant les gestes qu'elle faisait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Sans succès.

Oui bon, pour sa défense elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle allait se lancer dans une carrière de mime !

Et puis la faculté de reproduire avec des signes l'expression « mélange des cultures » n'était pas donné à tout le monde non plus.

- Parkinson te guetterait-il ma chère ? – Ironisa Jackson.

Elle lui lança d'un regard noir.

- Je parle de ton _énorme_ secret espèce de gogol !

Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi elle parlait, il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, puis lui tourna le dos sans lui donner de réponse.

Comme d'habitude.

Ce mec était exaspérant.

Alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires tout en continuant de pester contre Jackson, la chaise à côté d'elle grinça. Elle se tourna pour savoir qui serait son voisin et se figea en voyant Olivier s'asseoir tranquillement à sa gauche.

Alors ça c'était une première…

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant la mine ahurie qu'elle arborait et posa son calepin de stratégies sur la table. Comme si de rien n'était, il le passa en revue le temps d'une minute puis se tourna enfin vers elle en désignant son livre de cours _Promenade avec les loups garous_ :

- J'ai oublié le mien, ça te dérange qu'on suive à deux ?

Elle se força à sortir de sa stupeur ridicule (allez quoi, c'était juste un placement de table, elle n'allait pas faire une syncope pour si peu !) et secoua la tête.

- Non… Non c'est bon. – Elle haussa les épaules. – De toute façon Lockart va nous raconter sa vie alors ça m'étonnerait qu'on en ait besoin.

Il eut un sourire amusé et sortit un parchemin alors que Jackie refaisait face à sa table, ses yeux fixés sur la feuille blanche posée devant elle, très mal à l'aise. Visiblement, il voulait une trêve. Mais elle ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Non, elle voulait le faire mariner !

Dommage que sa volonté décide de déserter la zone à chaque fois qu'Olivier s'approchait à moins de 2 mètres d'elle...

Elle observa son visage masculin, ses profonds yeux noirs qui étaient en cet instant tournés vers son sac de cours, ses lèvres roses et attirantes, sa mâchoire bien dessinée, ses cheveux coiffés en arrière qui le rendaient vraiment sexy et sentit déjà sa résistance faiblir. Hmm… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait déjà ?

Des réponses merde ! Jackie réveille-toi !

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le tableau noir. Il suffisait de ne pas le regarder.

Fastoche.

Simplissime.

Un jeu d'enfant !

Pff… Dans deux secondes elle craquait.

Lockart arriva et leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre au chapitre des sorts non-verbaux afin de commencer la théorie sur les sortilèges informulés. Olivier et Jackie échangèrent un regard surpris. Il comptait faire un vrai cours ? Waw… Décidément, c'était la journée des premières fois !

- Avant de commencer ce chapitre qui représente une partie primordiale de votre programme, peut-être même la plus importante, je vais partager mon expérience SI enrichissante avec vous…

Nouvel échange de regards. Blasés cette fois.

- … parce qu'il se trouve que j'excelle dans la pratique des sortilèges informulés, comme vous avez tous pu le constater dans mon livre au passage relatant mon affrontement contre ce loup garou sanguinaire !

Elle roula des yeux. _Loup-garou sanguinaire… _Vive le pléonasme ! Il avait déjà rencontré des loups-garous doux comme des agneaux peut-être ? Dans leur période de mutation bien sûr.

Après un quart d'heure de prise de notes totalement sans intérêt, Olivier se pencha soudain vers elle alors que le professeur leur faisait une imitation hilarante du loup-garou de Wagga Wagga et chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Elle sentit son oreille brûler là où son souffle avait frappé et fronça les sourcils, agacée de sa propre réaction. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le défia du regard :

- Ca dépend, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu parlais à Strode ? – Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il se renfrogna, visiblement mécontent qu'elle remette le sujet sur le tapis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de cette histoire ?

- Parce que ça me concerne !

- Vraiment ? – S'informa-t-il d'un air surpris.

Incroyable… Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi concentrée en une seule personne. Il était même pire qu'elle ! Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait se faire avoir par sa petite gueule d'ange ?

_Sa belle petite gueule d'ange…_

Elle le fusilla du regard, comme si c'était de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

- Tu lui parles de moi alors oui, ça me regarde. – Siffla-t-elle dans un murmure irrité.

Il souffla d'un air las et retourna à sa prise de note comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu. Exaspérée, Jackie lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de reprendre sa plume et tenta de se concentrer sur le babillage du prof. Mais Olivier, qui avait de nouveau tourné son visage vers elle, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- T'es prête pour la sortie de ce soir ? – Murmura-t-il, cette fois avec un air conspirateur.

Elle lui lança un regard vide. De quoi il parlait là ? Est-ce que…

Elle rêvait ou il l'invitait à sortir ?

- Qu-quoi ?

- Pré-au-lard, ce soir. – Expliqua-t-il.

Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise, horriblement gênée.

Oui elle rêvait.

Et heureusement que la Légilimencie n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard parce qu'elle aurait dû vivre retranchée dans un cave pour éviter les humiliations…

- Ah oui… Oui. On est toutes prêtes ! On se retrouve tous à 19h45 précises devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. – Elle lui lança un petit regard en coin et ajouta d'un ton autoritaire. - Et pas de retardataires cette fois.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres d'Olivier s'étirer en un sourire taquin et se força à ne pas le regarder. Résiste Jackie, résiste ! Son sourire était peut-être beau mais sa dignité l'était encore plus !

- Mais c'est qu'elle prend ça très au sérieux la petite teigne… - Taquina-t-il.

Grrr…

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse prendre c'est tout. – Expliqua-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule avec une nonchalance toute feinte.

- Tu te dégonfles ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

- Non, je ne me dégonfle pas. – Grinça-t-elle. – Je me montre juste prudente.

Un sourire _très_ irritant se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

- Je te sens très tendue…

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas se mettre à hurler comme une hystérique que si elle ressemblait constamment à une cocotte minute c'était parce que _lui_ prenait un malin plaisir à la rendre folle !

A la place elle marmonna mollement :

- Ca m'arrive ouais.

Si loquace Jackie, si loquace…

Il parût s'en rendre compte parce qu'il lui fit une petite moue chagrinée (quel comédien…) et retourna à son parchemin sur lequel il écrivit quelques phrases distraitement. Son silence dura…

Allez… 45 secondes, g_rand_ maxi. Une vraie pie ce type !

- Tu comptes vraiment continuer de te battre avec l'Enfoiré ? – Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Soupir. Est-ce qu'il allait la lâcher un jour avec ça ? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, pourquoi en faisait-il toute une histoire ?

- Et bien… - Commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

Elle prit une expression faussement repentante puis se pencha à son oreille :

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas. – Souffla-t-elle en frôlant malgré elle sa peau du bout des lèvres.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes puis expira légèrement alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle eut un sourire vengeur. Ah là là là ! C'était si gratifiant de voir Olivier aussi troublé !

Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et se tourna vers elle en plissant les yeux.

- Tout ce qui concerne Flint me regarde.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi cette obsession à propos du Troll ? T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ?

Olivier eut un brusque mouvement de recul et ne put s'empêcher de croasser un « Quoi?! » étranglé qui résonna dans toute la classe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et un délicieux rougissement envahit les joues du capitaine. Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire en voyant sa gêne et remercia le ciel qu'il se soit écarté avant d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde : elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait expliqué le fait qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre en plein cours.

Ou à n'importe quel autre moment d'ailleurs.

Lockart, lui, perdu dans son monde peuplé de fan et d'autographes, fit un grand sourire ravi à Olivier.

- Oui, je sais que c'est spectaculaire mais vous avez bien entendu ! J'ai bien rendu forme humaine à un loup-garou avec un sortilège informulé ! Stupéfiant n'est-ce pas ? – Il fit un sourire étincelant à ses élèves du premier rang qui perdirent la vue pour un temps indéterminé. - Pour cela j'ai utilisé le sort Homomorphus qui est d'une _facilité enfantine _! Cependant je n'en ferais pas la démonstration dans cette classe, vous ne voudriez pas que je transforme votre Brossdur en être humain, n'est-ce pas Mr Dubois ? Uh uh uh !

L'expression ébahie qu'avait Olivier en dévisageant le prof était si cocasse que Jackie regretta de ne pas avoir apporté d'appareil photo. Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur et il se tourna vers elle, un air vexé sur le visage. Elle haussa les épaules en vague signe d'excuse et continua de pouffer alors qu'il déchirait un morceau de papier de son parchemin. Il écrivit quelque chose dessus et le poussa brusquement vers elle.

_Tu crois vraiment aux conneries que tu racontes ?_

Houh… Susceptible le Capitaine… Elle répondit et lui tendit le papier avec un sourire taquin.

_Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la frontière entre la haine et l'amûûûr est extrêmement mince ?_

Il pinça les lèvres, vexé comme un pou, et écrivit avec hâte.

_Tu penses que je suis homo ? Pire, amoureux de Flint ? _

_Tu vas mourir. _

_C'est dommage, je te trouvais sympa…_

Elle se retint de rire, bêtement touchée par sa dernière phrase (comme quoi il lui en fallait peu pour être heureuse), et répondit à son tour :

_Mais c'est pas grave Olivier, ne te vexes pas pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les homos d'abord ?_

Il roula des yeux en voyant sa réponse.

_Rien. Mais je n'en suis pas un, pigé ?_

Elle fit la moue et fronça les sourcils en rédigeant sa réponse.

_Bien sûr et moi je suis le pape ! _

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, c'est très bien accepté de nos jours de toute façon._

Hin, hin, hin ! Oui, elle était cruelle. Mais c'était tellement drôle de voir la tête qu'il faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer ! Il lui rendit le message.

_Donc Johanna est un beau travesti c'est ça ?_

Elle grimaça en voyant le « beau » qui l'irrita plus que nécessaire et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire arrogant, persuadé de lui avoir rabattu le caquet, et elle haussa nonchalamment des épaules avant d'écrire à son tour.

_C'est une planque. Elle te couvre pendant que tu vas rendre visite à Flint le soir._

_Je le sais, n'essaie pas de faire semblant !_

Son sourire retomba et il claqua la langue avec irritation. Avec un petit rire satisfait, elle mit fin à la conversation en posant ses coudes sur sa table et reporta son attention sur Lockart, faisant mine d'être passionnée par son discours.

Elle sentait son regard contrarié peser sur elle, transperçant presque sa peau tant il était intense, mais continua de l'ignorer, histoire de l'énerver un peu plus.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le très têtu Olivier qui ne désirait visiblement pas laisser tomber le sujet aussi facilement. Posant un avant-bras sur la table de Jackie et l'autre sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se rapprocha d'elle, si près qu'elle put sentir son odeur entêtante, et lui murmura lentement à l'oreille :

- Et quand j'ai failli te faire l'amour sur cette table l'autre soir, je faisais semblant ?

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine et elle baissa aussitôt la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Bordel, elle était en plein cours (quoique le terme ne soit pas très adapté) et c'était limite si elle ne gémissait pas !

Lorsqu'elle osa relever les yeux vers lui, il s'était éloigné d'elle et faisait mine de lire un passage du livre de Lockart, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

Irritant…

Mais totalement excitant aussi.

Elle le dévora du regard pendant quelques instants, émerveillée par tant de sensualité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que, justement, à cette fameuse soirée, il l'avait laissé seule et frustrée après leur petite (mais très coquine) conversation.

- Je crois justement me rappeler que tu n'as pas fini ton boulot ce soir là. – Argua-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? – Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu il n'allait pas être déçu…

- Tu as peut-être « failli » me prendre sur cette table mais tu n'as rien fait, comme d'habitude. – Chuchota-t-elle. – Pourtant tu savais que j'en mourrais d'envie, ce qui m'amène donc à me poser quelques questions quant à tes orientations sexuelles…

Non mais. Fallait pas pousser mémère dans les orties !

- On avait trop bu Jackie… - Murmura-t-il en gardant son regard fixé sur sa table.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça change quelque chose pour moi ? – Répliqua-t-elle en abandonnant les petites insinuations.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et elle décida d'abréger son tourment en le taquinant :

- Bref, la seule conclusion possible est : tu es fou amoureux de Flint et ne veux en aucun cas lui être infidèle.

Mais sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère échoua lamentablement. Ce qui était logique d'un côté puisqu'ils parlaient de leur attirance, sujet tabou entre eux. Olivier ne répondit pas et se pencha sur sa table en inspirant longuement, parcourant des yeux son parchemin avec ce qui semblait être beaucoup d'attention. Il garda le silence si longtemps que Jackie commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant si elle était allée trop loin.

Cependant ses inquiétudes se révélèrent infondées lorsqu'Olivier posa soudain sur elle un regard brûlant et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Si tu savais à quel point je te trouve bandante tu n'aurais plus aucun doute.

Sciée, elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer un mot pendant une longue minute. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il venait de dire ? Apparemment… Les yeux d'Olivier, qui semblaient receler de propositions plus indécentes les unes que les autres, brûlaient dans les siens, donnant envie à Jackie de sauter par-dessus la table et de le plaquer contre le sol avant de le violer en bonne et due forme.

_Légèrement violente comme pulsion tout de même…_

Mais si son sens des bonnes manières avait apparemment prit la tangente, celui d'Olivier était malheureusement toujours présent. Et actif.

Il détourna sagement le regard (mais visiblement à contrecœur, ce qui la consola un peu), allégeant la tension à couper au couteau, et fixa le tableau sur lequel était écrit en belles lettres calligraphiées : _L'épopée de Gilderoy Lockart à Wagga Wagga, le pays des gentils loups-garous_.

Le souffle légèrement plus court, Jackie retrouva l'usage de sa voix et répliqua dans un murmure :

- Et si tu savais à quel point j'ai _besoin_ que tu me prennes, tu arrêterais de te retenir.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il baissa la tête sur sa feuille, troublé. Cependant, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'arrêterait pas de résister aussi facilement. Et Jackie avait besoin qu'il cède. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le point culminant de ces longs mois de taquineries, de confrontations, de cette alchimie sexuelle qui les liait et il fallait qu'elle se soulage. Au point où elle en était, elle se foutait qu'il soit déjà pris, que ce soit mal ou qu'il la prenne pour une nympho en manque, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils passent à l'acte. Et après elle serait capable de passer à autre chose.

Elle lança un petit coup d'œil vers le tableau et constata avec soulagement que Lockart continuait de blablater sur sa fascinante vie, ne leur prêtant aucune attention. Alors, le plus discrètement possible, elle fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur l'enveloppe et que leurs jambes se touchent, puis se tourna complètement vers lui. Elle posa un coude sur sa table et pencha lentement son visage vers le sien, se cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux afin de créer une sorte de petite bulle intime :

- Ce serait l'occasion de se défouler, – Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix très basse pour que personne ne l'entende. – de décharger la frustration…

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en attendant sa réaction. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle qui était en train de dire ça… Pas que le sexe la choque mais c'était vraiment pas son genre de proposer un truc pareil ! Les seules fois où elle avait couché avec un garçon c'était quand elle sortait avec et elle n'avait jamais considéré les relations de « fuck friend », « amitié améliorée » ou « plan cul » comme des options alléchantes.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Olivier.

Olivier qui l'avait officiellement transformée en animal en rut.

Le pire c'était qu'elle se sentait étrangement libérée.

Elle regarda les muscles de ses avant-bras se tendre alors qu'il crispait ses mains sur le rebord de la table. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un soupir torturé franchissait ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et s'approcha un peu plus, frôlant presque sa joue du bout des lèvres.

- Du sexe sans conséquence. – Souffla-t-elle, sa main faisant de lents allers-retours sur son avant-bras, alternant entre douces caresses et légères griffures. – Imagine le plaisir qu'on prendrait Olivier...

Il laissa échapper un grognement qui, malgré sa discrétion, eut pour fâcheux effet de mettre le corps de Jackie dans tous ses états. Elle avait la désarmante impression que tout son sang s'était précipité entre ses jambes en l'espace de deux secondes. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle attirance pour quelqu'un. Un sentiment purement instinctif, charnel, animal et qui n'en était que plus incontrôlable.

Il releva lentement ses yeux vers elle et la fixa pendant quelques instants, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Ses prunelles semblaient noircies et irradiaient d'une flamme si fiévreuse qu'elle resta prostrée sur sa chaise, soufflée. Puis il posa son regard sur sa bouche avant de le faire courir le long de sa silhouette, la lorgnant de haut en bas comme si elle était un gâteau au chocolat appétissant sur lequel il comptait se jeter prochainement. Elle lui rendit la pareille en le matant sans vergogne, complètement sourde au monde extérieur.

Enfin, sourde jusqu'à ce que Lockart décide dans un moment d'hystérie de donner un violent coup de règle contre le bureau, rappelant à l'ordre les bavards et menaçant de donner une semaine de retenues au prochain élève qui serait inattentif.

Olivier eut un léger sursaut et détourna aussitôt la tête, refaisant face son bureau dans un soupir. Il se passa une main sur le visage et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer avant d'attraper son parchemin.

- Tu vas me tuer petite teigne... – Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête avant de retourner à sa prise de note.

Après une petite moue déçue, Jackie l'imita et tenta de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sur son corps incroyablement tentant.

Comme le meurtre visuel par exemple.

Elle passa donc le reste de l'heure à fixer Lockart en priant de toutes ses forces pour que son regard le pulvérise en millions de petits morceaux de chairs brûlées (non non, elle n'était pas violente du tout!), faisant tout son possible pour ignorer l'objet de ses fantasmes assis à sa gauche.

* * *

Réunies autour du feu, Katie et Jackie profitaient de la tranquillité de leur salle commune en squattant les fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face à la cheminée et s'enfilant friandises sur friandises. Plongées dans une fascinante conversation, elles prenaient plaisir à commenter la nouvelle (et très laide) coupe de cheveux de Sally O'Brian, leur charmante camarade de classe qui haïssait Jackie depuis que les rumeurs sur elle et Olivier s'étaient répandues.

- Je l'avais jamais remarqué mais Sally est amoureuse d'Olivier depuis hyper longtemps ! – Dit Katie en s'étirant paresseusement.

Jackie croqua avec violence dans une Chocogrenouille.

- N'importe quoi ! Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, cette fille a dû lui parler deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, elle ne le connait même pas. Il lui plaît simplement parce qu'il est beau et populaire…

Katie darda un regard moqueur vers elle.

- Ouais, comment ose-t-elle ? Alors que toi tu as toujours aimé les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, comme Cédric Diggory par exemple…

Ahem…

- C'est différent, – Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. – Diggory est décidément trop parfait pour qu'on l'ignore.

- Et Olivier non ?

Jackie eut un éclat de rire.

- Ha ha ! Olivier est _tout _sauf parfait !

Quoi ? C'était vrai ! Et puis, le fait qu'elle soit consciente de ses défauts ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, au contraire !

_Sans. Blague._

Tsss.

Katie haussa les sourcils :

- Tu n'es pas objective, tu dis ça uniquement parce que vous ne vous entendez pas super bien…

Elle retint une grimace.

« Peut-être, mais on a une connexion sexuelle incroyablement puissante alors je sais ce que je dis… »

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû dire si elle avait été honnête.

A la place elle fit mine de s'étonner et demanda :

- Parce que tu le trouves parfait toi ?

- Humpf. Nan pas vraiment. – Grimaça Katie en repensant sûrement au caractère de merde du Capitaine. – Mais contrairement à toi, je ne trouve pas Cédric parfait non plus. Et tu sais pourquoi Jackie ?

Ca y était, Katie était passé en mode « je-t'apprends-la-vie-pauvre-ignorante-que-tu-es,-trop-naïve-pour-comprendre-les-choses ».

- Non, je ne sais pas Katie. Eclaire ma lanterne ô grand sage… - Répliqua-t-elle, mi-moqueuse mi-excédée.

Katie fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur puis s'expliqua :

- Parce que la perfection n'existe pas. Arrête de chercher quelque chose que tu ne trouveras jamais !

- Eh on se calme ! Qui te dit que c'est ce que je cherche ? Je dis juste que Cédric est parfait, ou du moins en a l'air, il est toujours gentil, charmant, de bonne humeur, calme, posé, alors qu'Olivier est…

Tellement plus excitant…

Humpf, valait mieux qu'elle se taise pour le coup.

- … un chieur. – Finit Katie avec un sourire. – Je sais. Mais j'aime bien cette facette de lui, je trouve ça très drôle quand vous vous engueulez d'ailleurs !

Mouais. Chacun son humour.

- Au fait, - Reprit son amie en fronçant les sourcils. - je me demandais. Hier je vous ai trouvé vachement bizarre… Du genre très pro…

Merde ! Une parade ! Vite !!!

- Je suis en manque de sexe !!! – Beugla-t-elle subitement, s'attirant les regards médusés de plusieurs élèves.

_Mon dieu._

Oui bon. Pas de commentaire hein.

Elle savait très bien que Katie allait lui parler de ses soupçons à propos d'Olivier et elle, alors il avait fallu qu'elle change de sujet rapidement !

Et… c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Okay, elle aurait pu trouver mieux, mais elle avait dû faire avec les moyens du bord en l'espace de quelques secondes ! De toute façon c'était en partie véridique alors pour une fois qu'elle ne mentait pas, on n'allait pas lui faire un fromage pour si peu !

- Pardon ? – Demanda Katie, les sourcils haussés.

- Hum… Oui je… Je suis en manque.

Au secours, la honte ! Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !

- Euh… je sais que c'est dur mais… Est-ce que c'est une raison pour le hurler ? – Demanda Katie en retenant difficilement un éclat de rire.

Garce.

- Hum. Oh tu me connais ! J'adore… extérioriser, faire parler mon corps, le cri primal, tout ça quoi…

Incroyable le nombre de conneries qu'elle pouvait sortir quand elle était nerveuse. Franchement.

Elle se tut et fit un sourire douloureux à Katie qui prit pitié :

- Je te comprends, moi aussi je suis en manque. – Avoua-t-elle à voix basse (elle). – Eh ! Je suis sûre que t'aimerais bien que toutes ces rumeurs sur toi et Olivier soient vraies finalement ! – Dit-elle en riant.

Ah ah ah ! Trop drôle en effet…

- Non pas à ce point quand même ! – Tempéra-t-elle avec un rire faux. – J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour devant un petit garçon qui a été pétrifié. – Elle fronça les sourcils. – Devant un petit garçon tout court d'ailleurs. Merde, devant quelqu'un même ! C'est pas vraiment mon truc l'exhibitionnisme.

Katie pouffa de rire :

- C'est ça, je te crois… C'est très crédible sachant que t'as déjà fait un strip-tease devant nous !

Jackie eut un mouvement de recul.

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De ton strip-tease. – Répéta Katie.

- Oui merci j'avais compris ! – S'irrita-t-elle. – Mais je n'en ai jamais fait !

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Elle roula des yeux. Ca pouvait durer des heures comme ça…

- Bon ok, c'était quand alors ?

- De quoi ?

Jackie se retint au dernier moment de lui foutre une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Le strip-tease bordel !

- Eeeh du calme, je plaisantais ! – Apaisa Katie en levant les mains. – Quelle teigne, c'est pas croyable ! C'était l'année dernière pendant les vacances de pâques, Anthony avait organisé une petite soirée chez lui et t'as fait un strip, tu te souviens pas ?

Jackie la dévisagea, estomaquée. Non elle ne souvenait absolument pas d'avoir fait ça, cette soirée était un énorme trou noir à partir du moment où Jackson et elle avaient joué au Capitaine Plaf ! (Nda : jeu de boisson qui a _légèrement_ tendance à dégénérer…)

- Bordel mais… Non. Rien. Nada. Le trou noir intersidéral ! – S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette obsession pour Star Wars…

- Ah bon ? – S'étonna Katie. – Mais t'inquiètes pas hein, tu t'es pas foutue à poil ! T'étais juste en soutif-culotte et… Bon ok, je t'avoue que Jackson et moi on t'a suivi après, on était trois à le faire ce strip-tease…

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle eut un gloussement amusé qui terrifia encore plus Jackie dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit le lendemain ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Parce que je croyais que tu t'en souvenais ! Et comme tu n'en parlais pas, j'ai pensé que tu voulais occulter ce moment de ta mémoire… Je me disais que t'avais honte… Ou que tu t'en foutais. – Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. – J'hésitais entre les deux en fait.

Mon dieu… Quelle horreur ! Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle arrête de boire.

- Epilée ? – Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que j'étais épilée quand je me suis foutue en sous vêtements ?! – Répéta Jackie au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Katie éclata de rire.

- Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé te déshabiller si t'avais ressemblé au Yéti ? Quel genre d'amie je ferais voyons ? Bien sûr que t'étais épilée, de toute façon tu sortais avec Alexandre à ce moment là donc t'étais toujours préparée à l'éventualité de faire la bête à deux dos avec lui.

Jackie ne put retenir un sourire. « La bête à deux dos », il n'y avait que Katie pour employer cette expression…

- Alexandre était là ?

- Non, il n'y avait que nous six.

Nous six… Super, Olivier avait assisté à ces délires d'ivrogne… Il l'avait vu à moitié à poil, il avait dû la trouver ridicule ! Pas étonnant qu'il refuse de sortir avec une fille qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même, elle devait passer pour une de ces poufs prêtes à tout pour attirer l'attention !

- Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça ? – Gémit-elle avec désespoir en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

- Parce que t'avais fait un pari avec Jackson : il t'avait dit que t'étais devenue coincée depuis que tu sortais avec Alexandre et… ça ne t'a pas plu. – Expliqua Katie avec un sourire amusé. – Il t'a provoqué et t'as relevé le défi. – Elle eut un rire. – Ah c'était vraiment sympa comme soirée !

Jackie la regarda avec perplexité. Comment est ce que Katie faisait pour prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté ? Elle était mortifiée elle.

- Ouais génial… J'adore me ridiculiser.

Elle avait envie de creuser un trou et de s'enterrer dedans. La honte… L'anecdote l'aurait amusé en temps normal mais savoir qu'Olivier avait été présent et avait assisté au « spectacle », ça la gênait vraiment. Il l'avait peut-être trouvé horrible ? Ou trop grosse ? Bon ok, elle n'était pas grosse mais elle n'était certainement pas squelettique comme les mannequins de Gai-chiffons.

Comme elle avait eu de la poitrine très tôt, elle avait toujours eu dû mal à assumer ses formes. La plupart des filles de onze ans rêvaient d'avoir de la poitrine et d'être très féminines mais Jackie à cet âge là était une des seules filles à être déjà « développée » et elle l'avait mal vécu. Elle aurait voulu être maigre, sans formes, plate comme une limande, bref comme toutes les autres filles de son âge. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle se coltine deux obus qui l'avaient mise mal à l'aise pendant des années.

Ah, les affres de l'adolescence… Heureusement qu'elle était adulte maintenant.

_MOUAHAHA ! Grosse blague !_

Ok, c'était officiel : elle avait perdu la boule.

- Finalement, c'est mieux que je me souvienne de rien vu les conneries que je fais…

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de boire comme un trou. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : elle pétait une durite, faisait n'importe quoi puis oubliait tout le lendemain. Et elle était catégorique quand elle affirmait qu'il n'y avait absolument _rien de pire _que d'être obligée de demander à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé lors d'une soirée parce que vous aviez trop bu et tout oublié. En général, c'était dans ces moments là que l'on apprenait qu'on avait embrassé tel type ou vomi sur le garçon de vos rêves.

Et elle parlait par expérience là.

Donc maintenant, l'alcool c'était terminé. Finite. Over. The end.

… Est-ce que la bière comptait vraiment comme un alcool ? C'était un peu comme du coca finalement, non ?

Mouais. Enfin, contrairement à la bière, quand on abusait du coca on ne finissait pas par danser sur une table à moitié nue…

- Ah Charles vient d'arriver. – Chuchota Katie en le désignant d'un signe de tête. – Et il te regarde encore… Incroyable, ce mec est vraiment obsédé par toi !

Jackie fit une moue gênée puis fronça les sourcils, reportant son attention vers son amie.

- Comment ça « incroyable » ? Non mais oh, je te merde ma chérie !

Katie rigola puis tenta de s'expliquer :

- Non mais avoue que c'est fou, ça fait un an qu'il est complètement accro ! Le pauvre… Il me fait de la peine ce type, sincèrement. Tu devrais lui donner sa chance.

- Non Katie… Je l'aime bien mais… arrrf, je sais pas, il est trop…

Blond.

Rhaaa ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette manie ?! Elle était débile ou quoi ?

- Trop ?

- Rien. – Mentit-elle. - Et puis franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait à tout prix que je trouve quelqu'un hein? Pourquoi ? Je peux me suffire à moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un mec pour me sentir vivre ! Je veux être seule c'est tout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Allez, essaye avec Charles, juste une fois ! En plus tu dis que t'es en manque de sexe ? Et bien c'est le moment de te soulager.

Katie lui lança un regard plein de défi et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis souffla avec impatience :

- Je ne vais pas l'inviter uniquement parce que j'ai besoin d'assouvir mes pulsions de dégénérée ! Ce serait dégueulasse !

Ouais. Bien sûr. En revanche proposer un plan cul à un type qui était déjà casé, ça c'était un exemple de droiture !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi pour ta pureté et la douceur que tu dégages peut-être ? – Demanda Katie en la regardant comme si elle était demeurée.

- Humpf. Non mais je pense qu'il attend plus que ce que je recherche…

Sachant qu'il envisageait déjà le mariage…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu recherches ?

- Euh…

Elle voulait vraiment les détails ?

- Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir. – Coupa Katie en roulant des yeux. – N'empêche que tu devrais essayer. Tu pourrais être surprise…

Jackie la fixa, hésitante, puis soupira avec résignation.

- Bon okay… T'as raison, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre après tout ? Qui sait, peut être qu'il me plaira ? Je l'aime bien après tout… - Elle fit une pause. – Je pourrais… l'inviter à venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard ce soir par exemple ?

- Très bonne idée !

Pleine de volonté, Jackie se leva avec ardeur puis… se rassit immédiatement.

- Non, j'ai pas enviiie… - Gémit elle.

Katie se pencha vers elle et agrippa ses avant-bras.

- Allez Jackie, un peu de nerf que diable ! Ca ne t'engage à rien, tu passes juste une soirée avec lui et après tu vois si t'as envie que ça aille plus loin. De toute façon on sera tous là, t'en fais pas.

Elle soupira puis lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment une chieuse ?

Katie hocha la tête, un air fier sur le visage, et afficha un sourire satisfait alors que Jackie se décidait à se lever. Après avoir reçu une tape sur les fesses (tout est dans le coaching!), elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le jeune homme qui discutait avec sa bande d'amis. Le souffle court et le visage très rouge, elle tapota son épaule du doigt et attendit avec terreur qu'il se retourne.

- Ah Jackie ! Ca va ?

- Euh… oui oui… - Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. - Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux secondes ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Elle vit avec mortification les amis de Charles afficher de grands sourires moqueurs alors que le jeune homme se levait et l'entraînait un peu à l'écart.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? – Demanda-t-il en observant attentivement son visage.

- Si si, ça va… Je voulais juste savoir si…

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il lui sembla que sa voix s'était perdue au fond de sa gorge.

- Si… ? – L'encouragea-t-il en penchant la tête vers elle.

- Euh…

Elle le sentait vraiment mal là… Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment obligée de faire ça ? Après tout, elle pouvait toujours prétendre qu'elle était venue lui parler d'autre chose ! Elle lança un petit regard à Katie qui lui fit les gros yeux, visiblement consciente de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle soupira. Bon, il fallait qu'elle essaye. Donner sa chance à Charles, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire ! Ca ne l'engageait à rien de toute manière.

N'est ce pas ?

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard ce soir ? – Demanda-t-elle rapidement afin de ne pas se défiler.

Stupéfait, il resta quelques instants sans rien dire, les sourcils haussés très haut, puis se ressaisit :

- Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi là ?

- Hum… Oui, c'est ça.

- T'as de la fièvre ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Pardon ?

- T'es malade ? En plein délire ? Empoisonnée ?

Elle le fixa, bouche bée.

- Mais… Quoi ? Je… non !

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble ? – Demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

Elle s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Génial, il croyait qu'elle se foutait de lui maintenant.

- Oui Charles, c'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux venir ce soir. – Expliqua-t-elle calmement. – Sors avec nous, ça sera sympa.

- Ah, avec vous… Avec tes amis c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu déçu.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. Ne pas effrayer l'animal, avoir l'air doux et gentil.

- Hum… Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir de venir ! Mais je crois que tu t'es trompée, c'est la semaine prochaine la sortie, pas ce soir…

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Si, si je t'assure, c'est bien ce soir. Retrouve nous à 19h45 devant la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage. Tu comprendras par toi-même.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? – Demanda Olivier en voyant Charles marcher vers eux.

- Jackie l'a invité ! – Annonça Katie d'une voix fière.

Elle sentit Olivier la regarder et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa tenue, composée d'une marinière et d'un jean, que recouvrait sa cape de sorcière, et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû écouter Katie et enfiler une robe sexy.

En même temps, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait que ça aille plus loin avec Charles, alors s'habiller comme une strip-teaseuse (Oh ironie quand tu nous tiens !) n'était peut-être pas l'idée de l'année.

Sans parler du fait qu'il faisait -10° et qu'il neigeait.

Katie était décidémment folle.

Elle alla à la rencontre de Charles afin qu'il ne soit pas intimidé par le petit attroupement qu'ils formaient. Elle savait que l'on pouvait se sentir très rapidement exclu lorsque l'on traînait avec une bande d'amis hyper soudés et elle voulait éviter qu'il se sente mal à l'aise ou de trop.

- Salut Charles ! Alors prêt pour le grand soir ? – Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui rendit un sourire lumineux.

- Je suis prêt pour mon initiation. – Approuva-t-il. – Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

- A ton avis ? – Fit Olivier d'un ton légèrement agressif. – On va à Pré-au-lard.

Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bouffon » et lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le blond qui arborait une expression troublée.

- Ce n'était pas une blague alors ? On y va vraiment ?

- Oui, on y va vraiment. – Dit doucement Jackie, un sourire apaisant sur le visage. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à lui de cette manière, s'attendant à ce qu'il se cabre comme un cheval pris de panique. Est-ce que c'était normal de le comparer constamment à un animal ? – On va prendre un passage secret qui mène à la cave de Honeydukes.

Elle désigna la statue de la sorcière borgne qui les regardait en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur. Jackson s'approcha et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- _Dissendium_. – Murmura-t-il.

La statue glissa sur le côté dévoilant un espace sombre, suffisamment grand pour qu'une personne y rentre. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers le passage en vérifiant qu'aucun professeur n'était présent dans le couloir.

- Bien. Olivier t'y vas en premier. – Annonça Jackson en lui laissant la place.

C'était leur petit rituel : comme Olivier était le plus sportif d'entre eux, il descendait toujours en premier pour vérifier que le passage n'était pas bloqué par un éboulement. Si ça avait été le cas, ils avaient toujours pensé (sûrement avec raison) qu'il aurait été le plus apte à remonter le toboggan.

Oui, en gros ils formaient une bande de sales feignasses, à l'exception d'un obsédé du sport.

- Euh… - Fit la voix de Charles.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Ca m'embête un peu de faire ça… - Déclara-t-il avec gêne, ses mains triturant les bords de son pull.

- Bah ne viens pas. – Lâcha Olivier d'un ton indifférent en s'approchant de la statue.

- Mais avec la Chambre des secrets qui a été ouverte ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent… Et puis tu sais bien qu'on risque des heures de colles Dubois…

Olivier se tourna vers lui et lança d'une voix exaspérée :

- Et bien reste ici, personne ne t'en voudra !

Jackie fronça les sourcils, se sentant déjà sur les nerfs. Il était obligé de prendre ce ton hautain ?

- Je dis juste qu'il ne faudra pas se faire prendre ! – Se justifia Charles.

Olivier haussa les sourcils, une expression faussement admirative sur le visage.

- Eh tu sais que t'es un génie toi ?

- Olivier… - Siffla Jackie, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le jeter violement dans le trou.

- Quoi ? Si ton pote a trop peur de se faire prendre, il n'a qu'à pas venir. On va pas attendre trois heures qu'il se décide !

- Et qui est-ce qui prend les choses trop au sérieux maintenant ? – Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules avec arrogance alors que Johanna s'approchait de lui et posait sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'inciter au calme.

Jackie souffla, excédée, puis se tourna vers Charles qui observait la scène avec nervosité.

- Je suis désolée Charles, j'aurais dû te prévenir… - S'excusa-t-elle. – Si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave. On remettra ça une autre fois.

Il la regarda, une expression hésitante sur le visage, puis fit face à Olivier.

- Je viens. Tant pis pour les heures de colle. – Annonça-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Le beau capitaine sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel et répliqua ironiquement :

- Tu nous comble de joie Wyatt.

Jackie maîtrisa son envie de le gifler et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du blond.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il se comporte comme un con parce qu'il sait qu'il va perdre le prochain match contre les Serdaigles…

- Eh ! – Protesta Katie alors qu'Olivier lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite et chuchota d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

- Tu vois, Roger Davies est un excellent capitaine… Et puis, il a gagné la Coupe l'année dernière, _lui_.

Elle adressa un sourire Colgate à Charles, parfaitement consciente qu'Olivier fulminait en ce moment même, puis se dirigea vers le passage en entraînant son « rencard » derrière elle. Tête haute et menton relevé, elle dépassa Olivier qui semblait estomaqué, puis glissa dans le toboggan en pierre sans un regard en arrière.

Elle atterrit sur le sol maculé de poussière et de terre et resta assise, profitant pour quelques instants du calme qui régnait dans le corridor plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle posa son menton dans sa main et regarda distraitement une araignée tisser sa toile.

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les discussions avec Olivier se finissaient toujours de cette manière ? Et de quel droit se permettait-il d'être jaloux alors qu'il avait déjà une copine ? Comme si elle lui devait fidélité et obéissance ! Il n'était ni son père, ni son frère, ni son petit ami, alors il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à la vie amoureuse de Jackie, quand bien même elle aurait voulu se taper tous les garçons de l'école (ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'on la comprenne bien) ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il se comportait comme un macho égocentrique et ça la révulsait, viscéralement.

Elle entendit quelqu'un glisser dans le toboggan et se remit debout en soupirant afin de laisser la place à Charles. Le bruit mat d'un atterrissage retentit ainsi que celui de pas assourdis par le sol terreux. Elle attendit un petit moment, puis, étonnée de voir qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire sur le passage secret, elle se força à faire la conversation.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette ravissante (et pas du tout glauque) galerie Charles ? – S'informa-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

- Je ne crois pas que ton pote appréciera. Je parie qu'il va s'évanouir à la première araignée croisée.

Son sourire se fana instantanément. Olivier. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Elle croyait que c'était Charles qui la suivrait ! Il ne l'avait quand même pas poussé pour avoir la place en premier ?!

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? _Bien sûr _qu'Olivier avait fait ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'était au tour de Charles de descendre, pas au tien. – Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- J'ai laissé le temps à Monsieur Courage de se remettre de toutes ces émotions fortes.

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de sa voix. Il avait beau lancé ses petites piques ironiques, il avait l'air… furieux. On sentait que les mots passaient difficilement entre ses lèvres, comme s'il serrait les dents. Bizarrement, cette constatation lui procura une satisfaction malsaine. Il était énervé ? Parfait. Elle allait le faire enrager.

Mais avant tout, défendre le pauvre et innocent Charles :

- Arrête de te foutre de lui ! C'est normal qu'il ait hésité à venir, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est un trouillard ! Il est juste prudent !

- Arrête un peu, t'as vu ce pauvre geignard ? – Railla-t-il avec mépris. - Il était terrifié à l'idée de se prendre une heure de colle, il est pathétique ce gars !

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix méprisante. – C'est parce qu'il me drague que tu te comportes comme un con ou parce que je réponds à ses avances ?

La réponse mit quelque temps à venir puis arriva, dans un souffle menaçant.

- Jackie, ne me cherche pas…

Elle plissa les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix, tentant de percer l'obscurité. En vain. Mue par une pulsion irrépressible, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, se guidant avec le seul son de sa respiration profonde. Elle tendit la main et frôla une matière douce : son pull. Son beau pull bleu marine à col rond et mailles fines qui lui allait si bien...

Comment ça elle l'avait maté ? Elle était juste observatrice !

Et totalement objective en plus.

Elle se mit face à lui et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Histoire de s'appuyer sur quelque chose bien sûr. Aucune intention déplacée dans ce geste.

Il se tenait immobile, droit comme un I, l'air aussi imperturbable qu'une statue, et elle haïssait ça. Elle détestait qu'il fasse semblant d'être indifférent ou insensible. Elle voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il perde le contrôle même, mais qu'il arrête d'être aussi calme alors qu'elle-même était furieuse !

Heureusement pour elle, Jackie avait une technique infaillible, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Olivier était incapable de gérer…

C'était sa colère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai vexé l'intouchable capitaine ? – Elle fit remonter lentement ses mains le long de son torse, devinant ses muscles sous son pull et le sentit se raidir. – Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te rappelle que Davies est bien meilleur que toi, hein ? – Provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

Il dût prendre son temps pour pouvoir répondre calmement.

- Il n'est pas meilleur que moi. – Répliqua-t-il enfin entre ses dents.

Elle ne savait pas si la chaleur étouffante qu'il dégageait était un signe de sa colère mais le fait qu'il arrive à se contrôler la faisait enrager. Elle voulait qu'il s'énerve bon sang, qu'il perde son foutu calme !

- Désolée chéri mais c'est lui qui a gagné, pas toi.

Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler chéri quand elle était énervée ?

Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse, de haut en bas, et entendit son souffle, qui était calme jusqu'à maintenant, devenir plus rapide.

- C'est incroyablement facile de te faire perdre ton calme… - Constata-t-elle tranquillement en faisant remonter son index de son ventre à son cou. – Il suffit de te parler de quidditch et tu commences à perdre les pédales.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux faire quand je perds vraiment les pédales... – Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Son doigt longea lentement sa gorge et effleura sa mâchoire contractée. C'était bien ce qu'elle croyait, il était furieux mais essayait de maîtriser sa rage. Elle caressa légèrement sa peau alors que la respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça marcherait mieux si je te parlais de Flint ? – Murmura-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Elle sentit le muscle de sa mâchoire se crisper sous ses doigts, signe qu'elle avait atteint son but, mais elle s'en voulut presque immédiatement. C'était un coup bas de mentionner le Troll. D'ailleurs Olivier le haïssait tellement qu'elle s'était déjà demandé s'il n'y avait pas plus entre eux qu'une simple guéguerre inter-maisons. Elle changea immédiatement de sujet.

- Ou de Charles peut être ?

Il le sentit se tendre encore plus et eut un rictus satisfait. Allez énerve-toi…

- Pourquoi est ce que tu le détestes d'ailleurs ? – Chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas alors qu'elle promenait son index de son menton à sa gorge, frôlant au passage sa pomme d'Adam qui tressaillit.

- Ca te rend si malade que ça de voir qu'il me respecte ?

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues par là ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Elle sentit son corps trembler et fut étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à le mettre en colère, incapable cependant de dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. En ce moment, il s'agissait certainement d'un avantage mais en dehors de ça…

- Que tu n'as aucun respect pour moi. – Lança-t-elle d'un ton incroyablement indifférent (et faux). - Allez, dis moi pourquoi tu le détestes… Est-ce que c'est à cause de son caractère adorable et simple qui te renvoie à ton propre lunatisme ?

Elle fit descendre son autre main jusqu'à son bas ventre, à la ceinture de son jean, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les lèvres à quelques centimètre de son oreille. Elle inspira longuement, s'imprégnant de son odeur masculine, avant de souffler avec lenteur :

- Ou alors c'est parce que tu es conscient que, tôt ou tard, ce sera lui qui me baisera et pas toi ?

C'était la phrase de trop, elle le sût au moment même où elle la prononça, et Olivier, qui luttait péniblement depuis quelques minutes pour conserver son calme, perdit brutalement son sang froid. Violemment tirée en avant, Jackie se trouva soudain plaquée contre son corps et sentit son souffle chaud balayer ses lèvres lorsqu'il siffla d'une voix tremblante :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher…

Et avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, sa bouche couvrit la sienne, étouffant son exclamation de surprise.

Passant une main derrière sa nuque afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas (comme si cette option était envisageable), il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec une passion si féroce qu'elle en fut presque effrayée.

Presque.

Mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'avoir peur : à l'instant même où son souffle brûlant pénétra sa bouche, elle gémit et s'anima comme si elle avait reçu une dose massive d'électrochocs. Saisissant le col de son pull entre ses mains, elle l'attira presque brusquement à elle et répondit avec avidité à son baiser, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'éloigne.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, son ardeur sembla le rendre encore plus affamé parce qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, il enfouissait une main dans ses cheveux et prenait complètement possession de ses lèvres, un désir presque sauvage transparaissant dans ses gestes.

Transportée, étourdie par cet élan soudain, Jackie lécha lascivement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'enfouir sa langue dans sa merveilleuse bouche, en découvrant avidement chaque recoin. Il eut un grognement sourd lorsque sa langue taquina la sienne et la plaqua avec force contre le mur de la galerie avant de prendre son visage en coupe et d'approfondir au maximum le baiser, caressant, léchant, suçant sa langue avec une sensualité qui lui fit perdre la tête.

Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, insistantes, avides, violentes, reflétant les émotions contradictoires qui les animaient : rage, jalousie, désir, toutes s'étaient unies en un conglomérat explosif dont ils se déchargeaient dans cette étreinte fiévreuse.

Son souffle lui manquait, son rythme cardiaque semblait sur le point d'exploser, ses mains tremblaient d'envie mais Jackie ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter, consciente qu'il s'agissait probablement du plus torride moment de sa vie.

Elle glissa ses mains sous le pull d'Olivier et caressa son dos avec fièvre, traçant la ligne de ses omoplates puissantes et s'agrippant à sa peau chaude. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son épiderme et lorsqu'elle fit courir ses ongles sur sa peau, de haut en bas, elle sentit avec satisfaction un frisson parcourir son échine. Il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque et enserra avec plus de force son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, avant de coller son bassin contre le sien, visiblement incapable de réprimer ce besoin instinctif et pressant une érection incroyablement dure contre son bas-ventre.

Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de le toucher, de le sentir. Son corps, son odeur, sa bouche, ses mains… Tout semblait destiné à la rendre dingue. Elle avait l'impression de planer tant elle avait espéré, rêvé à ce moment. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la suçotait avec ardeur, les mains d'Olivier quittèrent soudainement l'endroit strict de son cou et se mirent à descendre, frôlant sa poitrine avec une lenteur délibérée, avant de glisser le long de son ventre, enflammant sa peau frémissante. Sa respiration se coupa, son attention complètement focalisée sur ses mains qui couraient sur son corps avec convoitise. Il caressa son ventre, ses côtes, sa taille, enfonçant presque douloureusement ses phalanges dans ses hanches, puis n'y tenant plus, il fit remonter ses mains et enveloppa ses seins dans ses paumes, la faisant haleter à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Il émit un nouveau grognement, envoyant une valse de frissons à Jackie qui se cambra légèrement, et se mit à la caresser fiévreusement, massant sa poitrine avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté qui la fit gémir bruyamment, malgré sa bouche collée à la sienne.

Elle sentit son érection bouillante se presser plus fortement contre elle alors que de petits halètements franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ses mains palpaient sa poitrine avec toujours plus d'avidité, sa langue tentait de prendre le dessus sur la sienne et elle réalisa vaguement qu'elle commençait à perdre le nord, totalement envoûtée par ses gestes, ses caresses et son envie évidente. Il murmura son prénom, haletant, fervent et elle se perdit dans l'étreinte.

Sa respiration était erratique. Sa peau en feu. Ses gémissements incontrôlables. Son esprit flottait quelque part au dessus d'elle, dans une brume opaque, et seul son corps agissait, vivait, ressentant chaque sensation, chaque effleurement. Elle ne quitta pas ses lèvres un seul instant, sa langue pliant désormais sous celle, dominante, d'Olivier qui continuait ses irrésistibles caresses.

Puis, à l'instar du glas qui annonce la fin, le son d'un corps qui glissait dans le toboggan se fit entendre et le rêve s'acheva brutalement. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, s'arrachant littéralement l'un à l'autre, et restèrent dans un silence choqué, le souffle coupé.

Sonnée, Jackie garda les yeux fermés et se lécha les lèvres, voulant garder le souvenir de son goût gravé dans sa mémoire. Toujours appuyée contre le mur, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en écoutant la respiration haletante d'Olivier qui semblait être le son le plus érotique qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Mis à part ses gémissements. Et ses grognements. Et… tout en fait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il venait de se passer était réel. Elle avait dû se cogner la tête en atterrissant ici et se trouvait sûrement à l'infirmerie, dans un coma profond, rêvant qu'Olivier la plaquait contre des murs et l'embrassait passionnément.

- Jackie, Olivier ? – Appela soudain la voix inquiète d'Angelina. – Vous êtes là ? Vous êtes… euh… vivants ?

- Bonne question… - Marmonna Jackie d'une voix tremblante.

- Euh… ok. Les autres arrivent. Hum… Olivier ? Dis quelque chose que je sache si tu es vivant ou sauvagement assassiné…

Jackie leva les yeux au ciel, bien que personne ne puisse la voir dans la pénombre, et attendit la réponse d'Olivier qui mit un certain temps à venir.

- Ca va. Dis aux autres de se grouiller.

Waw… Rauque attitude ! (Nda : Trop fière de mon jeu de mot ^^)

Angelina cria aux autres de descendre et tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante en parlant avec enthousiaste des Trois Balais et de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir, mais le silence obtus de Jackie et Olivier eut raison de son engouement et au bout de quelques minutes elle se tût, mal à l'aise.

Une fois le petit groupe réuni, ils se mirent tous en marche et parcoururent le long corridor, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises sur le sol inégal. Jackie fit le voyage dans un état second, se tenant le plus loin possible d'Olivier, et ne dit pas un mot, perdue dans ses pensées.

Enfin, si pensées il y avait.

Parce qu'en ce moment, elle avait plutôt l'impression que son vocabulaire s'était réduit aux mots « Gaaa… langue… bouche… mains…»

Pas très évolué comme réflexion.

M'enfin… Heureusement pour elle, Charles n'avait pas besoin de sa conversation puisque Katie l'avait pris en otage et le questionnait sans interruption. Quelle était son équipe de Quidditch préférée ? Est-ce qu'il ne trouvait pas ça incroyablement excitant de partir à Pré-au-lard en toute illégalité ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de _l'ignoble_ corruption qui sévissait chez les Serpentards ? Et ça continuait, ça continuait…

Pour être honnête, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était étonnée. Elle l'avait cherché, elle l'avait provoqué, elle avait tout fait pour qu'Olivier perde son calme, alors pourquoi était-elle sous le choc ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour que ça arrive !

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il craquerait à ce point ? Elle avait cru qu'il s'énerverait et ferait comme toutes les autres fois : soit reprendre ses esprits au dernier moment et l'éviter comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie hautement contagieuse.

Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu un moment pareil de sa vie ? Olivier avait été si intense… Si passionné, si fiévreux… il… rhaaa, elle ne savait pas comment… ce baiser… c'était…

_Je dis ça de la part du monde entier : arrête le massacre !_

Humpf. Bon. Il n'y avait pas de mots.

Elle se força à sortir de son brouillard comateux lorsqu'ils atteignirent la trappe menant à la cave de Honeyducks. Après tout elle pouvait bien cacher son trouble le temps d'une soirée.

Elle exulterait demain.

- Ok. C'est là que les choses se compliquent. – Annonça Anthony en se tournant vers Charles, l'éclairant avec la lumière provenant de sa baguette. – Comme il est plus de 20h les boutiques sont déjà fermées et malheureusement pour nous, les commerçants ont eu la prudence d'installer des systèmes d'alarmes en cas d'effraction.

- Comment on fait alors ? – Demanda le blond avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Justement. C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. – Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Jackie eut un rire intérieur. Anthony adorait toujours cette partie de leur virée.

- Il se trouve que cette jeune fille ici présente, – il tira Katie par le bras et la ramena contre lui. – Katie pour les intimes, - ils soupirèrent tous devant la blague foireuse d'Anthony – a un objet qui va grandement nous servir.

Cette dernière, toute contente d'être mise en avant par - elle citait - « l'homme le plus sexy de Londres », décocha un magnifique sourire à Charles et sortit de sa poche un petit objet noir, biscornu, avec des centaines de petites pattes poilues qui se mouvaient magiquement. On aurait dit un petit cafard luisant. Jackie eut une grimace écœurée puis se tourna vers le bond :

- Et c'est là que les choses deviennent carrément dégueulasses. Pour ta santé mentale, je te conseille de ne pas regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que, de toute manière, Katie suivrait la tradition.

- Ceci, - Dit la jolie blonde en désignant le cafard. - est ce qu'on appelle un « Incorporateur ». – Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota. - Mais sur le marché noir on parle plutôt de _Caméléon._

Tout le monde eut un sourire, se souvenant probablement du jour où Katie était venue les voir en quatrième année, surexcitée, et leur avait avoué qu'elle était allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter l'objet à un type hyper louche qui avait ensuite essayé de lui refiler des limaces hallucinogènes.

- Euh… et à quoi ça sert exactement ? – Demanda Charles, brisant la rêverie générale.

- L'Incorporateur permet à la personne qui le prend de changer complètement ses aptitudes qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales et ce, à sa guise. – Expliqua Katie.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Jackie se tourna vers lui.

- C'est-à-dire que si tu veux être aussi calé en Histoire de la magie que Binns, l'Incorporateur te soufflera tous les faits, dates et personnages historiques célèbres que tu souhaites.

- Ou si tu veux être hyper doué sur un balai, l'Incorporateur te donnera le talent d'un joueur professionnel, comme Victor Krum ou Gwenog Jones ! – Ajouta Angelina avec enthousiasme.

Elle vit une lueur d'excitation briller dans les yeux de Charles.

A moins que ce ne soit que le reflet de la lumière.

- Woaw ! C'est trop bien ! – S'exclama-t-il, extatique. – Où est ce que je peux m'en procurer ?

Ok, c'était définitivement de l'enthousiasme.

- T'excites pas trop, - Intervint Olivier, provoquant un tressaillement nerveux chez Jackie. – on ne peut s'en servir ni aux examens, ni aux compétitions sportives, c'est très contrôlé. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on n'en trouve que sur le marché noir.

- Oh. – Fit le blond, déçu. – N'empêche je vais quand même m'en acheter un ! C'est génial ce truc !

Jackie décida de calmer ses ardeurs.

- Ouais. Enfin quand tu verras comment ça marche, tu seras tout de suite moins enthousiaste…

- Ben Katie a dit qu'il fallait juste… le prendre. Le prendre ? Euh… Dans ta main ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein de pitié. Pauvre petit garçon innocent… elle sentait qu'elle allait briser ses rêves les plus fous.

- Non… Tu dois l'avaler.

Il déglutit :

- Quoi ?

- Il faut l'avaler. – Répéta-t-elle d'un ton lugubre.

- Mais… c'est un insecte ! – S'écria-t-il avec dégoût.

- Euh… Techniquement, ce n'est pas un insecte, - Précisa Anthony, apparemment incapable de se retenir. - l'Incorporateur fait partie de la famille des hexapodes et plus précisément des arthropodes qui sont des animaux invertébrés…

- Tais-toi… - Soupirèrent Jackson et Olivier, exaspérés.

- Mais quoi ! C'est intéressant, non ?

Personne ne répondit. Il se renfrogna.

- D'accord, si vous préférez rester dans l'ignorance…

Katie lui tapota le dos d'un air réconfortant, puis approcha le Caméléon de sa bouche.

- Il faut l'avaler mais attention, il ne faut jamais le croquer ! – Prévint-elle. - Sinon il relâche un poison paralysant dans tout ton corps et ressort par euh… des orifices naturels.

Charmant.

Ils gardèrent un silence respectueux alors qu'elle enfournait le Caméléon dans sa bouche. Jackie déglutit péniblement alors que le visage de Katie afficha une petite expression de douleur. Elle savait très bien quel effet ça faisait pour l'avoir expérimenté l'année dernière. Une fois. La seule et unique d'ailleurs.

Elle se souvenait encore des pattes de la bête qui s'étaient étirées à l'intérieur de son corps, formant une membrane qui recouvrait ses os et ses muscles et qui reliait son propre cerveau à celui de l'animal, le but étant pour l'Incorporateur de contrôler le corps de la personne qu'il possédait.

Une sensation très désagréable, soit dit en passant. Et quand on y pensait, pas très prudente.

Se faire diriger par un cafard magique ? Non merci, très peu pour elle !

Au bout de quelques instants, Katie ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est _là_ que ça devient génial. – Déclara Anthony en regardant Katie, un sourire gourmant sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? – Chuchota Charles à Jackie.

- Elle va demander à avoir l'agilité ainsi que toutes les connaissances et techniques d'un voleur hors pair, combinées à la discrétion d'un espion. – Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif qui fit sourire Jackie.

Bon, il fallait avouer qu'après avoir été « possédée » par le Caméléon, elle-même s'était éclatée à rentrer par effraction dans la boutique. Durant quelques minutes dans sa vie, elle avait eu l'impression d'être un agent secret du bureau des Aurors avec en prime la grâce d'un félin… Une première pour elle.

Katie se faufila avec agilité dans les escaliers, sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation qui produisit une grande lumière bleue, illuminant tout le corridor. Elle ouvrit la trappe et en un bond incroyablement cool, atterrit dans la cave avant de rouler sur le sol. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent mais avec nettement moins de style et de grâce.

- Ok, la voie est claire. – Murmura-t-elle en s'adressant au petit groupe réuni en arc de cercle autour d'elle. – Ils ont installé un mécanisme d'alarme MAGITRUST intégré au système central de…

Jackie cessa d'écouter. C'était toujours la même chose et elle n'avait jamais rien pigé au charabia digne d'un agent secret de la CIA.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Olivier qui se trouvait à sa droite, le visage de profil et les yeux fixés sur la porte menant à la boutique. Il avait l'air très concentré, attentif à ce que disait Katie. Comme quoi, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait été troublée par ce foutu baiser… A la limite il devait juste se sentir un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Johanna, voilà tout.

Culpabilité qu'elle-même aurait dû ressentir d'ailleurs.

Si elle n'avait pas perdu sa conscience dans le processus.

_Suite à une tragique et sulfureuse passion avec un jeune homme trop bien pour elle et déjà casé avec une femme parfaite, Jackie Stone perdit son âme, devenant une créature des bas-fonds, sans scrupules ni morale, et emprisonnant les hommes malchanceux dans les mailles de sa folie…_

Elle fut brutalement tirée de son délire auto-flagellatoire par son propre cri de douleur lorsque Jackson lui écrasa le pied sans le faire exprès. Ils se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire bêtement. Le stress la rendait toujours un peu agressive.

Bon ok, elle l'admettait, c'était pas le scoop de l'année.

Katie lança un autre sort qui provoqua un petit tintement très discret suivi d'un cliquetis métallique, puis fit une roulade jusqu'à la porte. Toujours avec cette grâce féline - qui apparemment plaisait énormément à Anthony - elle se releva et tourna la poignée qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

- RAS les cocos. – Chuchota-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique.

Avec l'impression très frustrante d'être encore plus pataude que d'habitude, Jackie suivit les autres et entra à son tour dans le magasin sombre.

Elle observa les étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des montagnes de plumes en sucres, de dragées de Bertie-Crochue et de tablettes de chocolat magique, et éprouva, comme d'habitude, la furieuse envie de s'emparer des friandises avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, son butin dans les mains telle une morfale au régime.

Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs.

Allez quoi, juste une Chocogrenouille ! Une toute petite… Il y en avait des paquets ! Qui le remarquerait s'il en manquait une ? Hein, qui ? Et puis elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une tonne de sucre pour ne pas déprimer !

Ouais, parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas de films : elle savait déjà comment Olivier, alias Schyzo Boy, allait réagir après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle sentit quelqu'un se placer à côté d'elle.

- Résiste. – Chuchota Angelina avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire coupable avant de rejoindre Katie qui s'était postée devant la porte d'entrée du magasin. Cette dernière murmura une incantation qui la déverrouilla sans faire sonner l'alarme et l'ouvrit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- C'est bon, on est libre !

Jackie suivit les autres qui sortaient discrètement de la boutique et poussa un petit cri de stupeur lorsque le froid glacial frappa son visage de plein fouet. Hébétée, elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle alors que ses amis l'engueulaient, sifflant des « Shhht ! » furieux. La neige recouvrait le village, habillant de son manteau blanc les toits des chaumières et une buée opaque nappait les fenêtres, empêchant ainsi d'y voir au travers. C'était absolument…

Horrible.

- Putain, quel temps de merde ! – Pesta-t-elle en refermant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle.

- On va où ? – Demanda Jackson en ignorant la mauvaise humeur de Jackie.

- Pas au Trois Balais, il y a toujours quelqu'un de Poudlard là bas, que ce soit Hagrid ou Rogue. – Fit remarquer Anthony.

Jackie haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

- Rogue ? Tu visualises vraiment Monsieur Injustice en train de siroter une Bière-au-beurre avec Rosmerta au bar ? – Ironisa-t-elle.

Il soupira.

- C'était une façon de parler _Jackos_, - elle grogna de mécontentement. - ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on se fera prendre si on y va.

- Sans blague ?

Jackson se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils avec agacement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?

- Rien du tout. – Se renfrogna-t-elle.

C'était vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi elle était de mauvais poil au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû jubiler en cet instant ?

- Tu parles, tu râles depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Désirant échapper à l'inspection inquisitrice de son ami, elle évita son regard en détournant la tête et croisa celui, impénétrable d'Olivier.

Génial. Elle était cernée. Elle baissa la tête pour ne plus voir personne et souffla avec impatience en donnant des petits coups de pieds nerveux dans la neige. Stressée Jackie ?

- Bon s'y on décidait de l'endroit où on passerait la soirée au lieu de rester dans la neige comme des débiles à se les geler ? – Proposa-t-elle.

- B-bonne id…dée… - Approuva Katie, transie de froid, qui venait d'ailleurs de régurgiter le Caméléon.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller au Petit Centaure, un pub du village peu fréquenté par les enseignants, ces derniers ayant juré fidélité et dévouement à Mme Rosmerta ainsi qu'à son hydromel et ses jolies formes.

Une fois arrivés, ils scannèrent la pièce chaleureuse du regard et dénichèrent une grande table vide capable d'accueillir leur petit groupe. Le barman, un vieux barbu à l'air carrément vicieux, les épia du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony commande leurs verres. Jackie, qui était assise entre Charles et Johanna - O joie ! –, tenta vainement d'entrer dans l'ambiance joyeuse et légère.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était énervée. Après tout, est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois ? Qu'il l'embrasse ? Qu'il craque ?

Si !

Et est-ce que le résultat n'avait pas été au dessus (bien au dessus) de ses espérances ?

Question idiote, la réponse était évidente…

Alors où était le problème ?

Pff… Le problème ? Le problème c'était que Jackie s'en voulait. Le problème c'était qu'elle savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Elle savait qu'Olivier sortait avec Johanna (qui était d'ailleurs en train d'embrasser son cou), elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle, pire, qu'il considérait - pour une raison inconnue - qu'il ne _devrait _pas être avec elle ! Alors quel était l'intérêt de tout ça ?

L'intérêt était de prendre du bon temps et d'assouvir ses pulsions d'obsédée ! Elle clamait à tout bout de champs qu'elle adorait son indépendance et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, alors de quoi se plaignait-elle ?

Aucune idée… Elle avait déjà dit qu'elle était insupportablement contradictoire ?

- JACKIE BORDEL ! – Hurla soudain Katie, hors d'elle.

Elle sursauta violemment, le cœur battant, et posa un regard abasourdi sur son amie.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça, tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ? – Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

- Ca fait trois heures que je t'appelle ! – Fulmina la blonde, l'air au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ah bon ? Jackie lança un petit coup d'œil à ses amis qui la fixaient, moqueurs.

- Hum… Oui bon. Désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu dois donner trois Mornilles à Anthony. Pour la Bière-au-Beurre.

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr, tiens.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et tendit les pièces de monnaie au jeune homme, en faisant abstraction des signaux d'exaspération que lui envoyait Katie par vagues. Puis, l'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau et les discussions reprirent, cette fois avec sa participation.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien. L'ambiance était joyeuse et détendue, ils s'entendaient tous bien, le cadre était sympa, bref c'était une bonne sortie entre amis. Mais malgré cela, Jackie ne réussit pas à faire preuve de beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Bien sûr, elle s'amusait ! Ses amis étaient tous présents, Charles était charmant avec elle et lui parlait tout le temps, alors dans l'ensemble elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait passer un bon moment mais… disons qu'elle aurait pu être plus vivante. Ou active.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle contente de voir qu'au moins Charles s'intégrait parfaitement et qu'il avait l'air très content d'être ici. D'ailleurs, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise et plaisantait avec tout le monde, même avec Olivier qui avait subitement décidé d'être sympa avec lui.

Ce sale hypocrite… Maintenant il se sentait coupable et faisait comme s'il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie à l'idée que Charles et elle deviennent proches. Ce qui était totalement inutile puisque Jackie _savait_ pertinemment qu'il était jaloux et que Charles lui sortaient par les yeux !

Mais bon, elle avait beau se plaindre, elle était tout de même… rassurée par sa présence. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très ironique puisqu'Olivier n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle entretenait des rapports très stables.

Mais si le Capitaine pouvait être à certains moments très lunatique, chiant et incompréhensible il n'exigeait pas d'elle qu'elle soit toujours de bonne humeur, sympathique et charmante, ce qui avait quelque chose de très apaisant.

Même si pour l'instant le beau capitaine était tout sauf reposant.

- On a peur petite teigne ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, furieuse qu'il continue d'utiliser ce surnom débile. Dire que deux jours auparavant elle se lamentait qu'il ne l'emploie plus… C'était pas possible d'être aussi con.

- De toi ? C'est une blague ? – Répliqua-t-elle, railleuse.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire horriblement provocateur sur les lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle fixa rêveusement. Incroyable de voir à quel point ils étaient doués pour prétendre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas jetés l'un sur l'autre il y a quelques heures... Franchement, ils avaient du talent ! Ils continuaient d'agir tout à fait normalement et faisaient tout leur possible pour mettre l'autre à bout, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé d'inhabituel entre eux.

- Et bien joue contre moi dans ce cas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas envie.

- Ouais parce que t'as les chocottes !

Elle soupira, excédée. Ca faisait un quart d'heure que cette conversation durait et qu'Olivier la tannait pour qu'elle fasse une partie de billard contre lui. La presque totalité du groupe dansait joyeusement sur la piste et seuls Olivier, Charles et elle étaient restés assis à leur table à siroter leur boissons.

Et apparemment Olivier s'ennuyait.

Le hic c'était que quand Olivier s'emmerdait, il avait la fâcheuse habitude… d'emmerder tout le monde. Et pour l'instant « tout le monde » se résumait en fait à une seule personne : elle.

Ce qui était très emmerdant.

Notez la richesse et la diversité du vocabulaire.

Plus sérieusement, elle aurait bien aimé jouer contre lui. Malheureusement, deux choses l'en empêchaient : La première était qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Charles tout seul.

Et la deuxième… Et bien… Hum… Comment dire ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on jouait au billard.

Eh c'était un jeu moldu, c'était normal qu'elle ne connaisse pas ! En revanche elle était incollable aux échecs versions sorciers !

Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'elle avoue ce petit détail à Olivier. Ce n'était pas de la fierté mal placée, c'était pour son bien qu'elle faisait ça !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure de rire, le pauvre.

- Olivier, tais toi. Je déteste ce jeu alors ne compte pas sur moi.

- Aller quoi, juste une petite partie… - Insista-t-il en lui faisant une petite moue totalement craquante.

Mais inefficace.

- Non j'ai dis ! – S'agaça-t-elle. – Pourquoi tu vas pas harceler Johanna ? C'est ta _copine_, c'est avec elle que tu devrais jouer.

Il tressaillit légèrement, puis désigna la susdite copine d'un geste évasif de la main.

- Elle préfère danser.

En effet, sur la piste, un attroupement d'hommes autour d'elle, se trouvait Johanna qui se déhanchait avec grâce. Visiblement, la sirène attirait tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans les parages, en plus d'Olivier. Une très malvenue bouffée de jalousie lui tordit le ventre et ses mains durent s'agripper à son verre pour éviter un carnage, ses jointures devenant presque blanches.

_Fais gaffe, tu vas le casser…_

Elle relâcha légèrement la pression de ses doigts. Oulà… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ? Est-ce que c'était de la faute de Johanna ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tout était de la faute de Jackie qui était incapable de se détacher de son obsession pour Olivier ! Il fallait qu'elle profite de ce qui était bon pour elle. Comme Charles.

Elle releva les yeux vers Olivier qui la regardait étrangement et répliqua :

- Et bien moi je préfère rester assise.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Elle roula des yeux. Quel gamin… Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement assis et boire son foutu verre comme tout le monde ?

Cependant, son masque boudeur ne dura pas longtemps et fit place à un sourire narquois.

- Waw… Incroyable. T'es à ce point terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ? – Se moqua-t-il.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Je ne suis pas…

- Si. Tu ne supportes pas l'échec et comme c'est évident que je vais te mettre la pâtée, tu refuses de jouer.

Elle se sentit bouillonner. Mais il se foutait de sa gueule là ou quoi ?

- Excuse moi mais il me semble que celui qui ne supporte pas l'échec c'est toi. Qui déteste perdre au Quidditch ? C'est moi peut-être ?

Il plissa les yeux et répliqua aussitôt :

- Et qui a fait une crise en sport la semaine dernière parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire des tractions ?

Sale traître. Lui rappeler sa crise ridicule maintenant, c'était vraiment… bien trouvé. Un point pour lui. Quel chieur ce type !

- C'est différent. Lockart fait faire à des filles des sports de mecs, comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ?

- Je sais, on est d'accord pour dire qu'il est con. Mais admets-le, tu détestes ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose. C'est bien ce que je disais… - Il la toisa d'un œil moqueur. – Tu ne supportes pas l'échec.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, fulminant intérieurement, puis reposa son verre sur la table d'un geste brusque.

- Très bien ! On joue. – Elle plissa les yeux devant son sourire victorieux. – Mais juste une partie et après on arrête !

- Ouais ouais…

- On arrive bientôt. – Dit-elle à Charles avec un regard d'excuse.

Ce dernier hocha sèchement la tête et rejoignit les autres sur la piste sans un regard en arrière. Elle grimaça. Génial, il lui en voulait. Pourtant c'était impossible qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit ! Même ses amis qui la connaissaient bien mieux que lui ne soupçonnaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre Olivier et elle ! Il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas rester tout le temps avec lui. Il s'était peut-être imaginé qu'elle passerait toute la soirée à lui parler ? Quelle garce elle faisait…

En même temps elle ne lui avait rien promis ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se force constamment ? C'était chiant à la fin ! Avec ses amis, avec Johanna et maintenant avec Charles ? C'était hors de question. Tant pis pour eux, elle allait profiter de la vie que ça leur plaise ou non.

Elle se força à ne plus y penser et, avec l'impression de monter à l'échafaud, se leva lentement avant de se diriger vers la table de billard. Elle sentait ses paumes devenir moites au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Bordel, elle ne savait pas jouer à ce jeu stupide… Comment est-ce qu'elle allait s'en sortir ?

Elle observa discrètement Olivier attraper l'espèce de bâton en bois qui servait à tirer sur les boules et haussa les sourcils alors qu'il appliquait une sorte de poudre de craie bleue à son extrémité.

Euh… Il comptait dessiner ou quoi ?

Elle posa son regard sur la table qu'elle examina avec appréhension. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter…Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir à toutes ses provocations idiotes ? Elle sentait déjà qu'elle allait se taper la honte de sa vie…

- Attrape une queue. – Lui dit Olivier.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive et se tourna vers lui, choquée.

- P-pardon ?!

Accoudé au bord de la table, il la dévisagea avec étonnement pendant un moment, sûrement pris au dépourvu par sa réaction, puis esquissa un sourire lent lorsqu'il comprit le quiproquo. Il désigna son propre bâton :

- Je parle de cette queue. – Précisa-t-il d'un ton _très_ moqueur.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer furieusement. Mais attention hein, pas du petit rougissement qui faisait un joli teint du genre « je me promène tous les jours dans la montagne et je pète la forme ! ». Non. Là c'était plutôt le rougissement horrible qui s'étendait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au cou, du style « j'entretiens une véritable passion pour Sébastien, le crabe de la petite sirène, et pour sa peau écarlate »…

Grand moment de solitude…

Elle observa le bâton avec intérêt. C'était donc comme ça qu'on appelait le fameux bout de bois… « Une queue » ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce jeu de pervers ? On _tirait_, avec une _queue_, sur des _boules_, qu'on devait envoyer dans des _trous _? Sérieusement ?

Pff… Et après on disait qu'elle avait l'esprit mal tourné !

Elle attrapa donc sa queue (sensation très étrange de penser ça…) et regarda Olivier droit dans les yeux. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Et puis on ne savait jamais ! Elle allait peut-être s'en sortir ?

Mouais… Enfin, fallait pas trop compter là-dessus non plus.

Ils se positionnèrent chacun en bout de table, face à face, et se défièrent du regard.

- Prête à perdre petite teigne ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, faussement confiante, et lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

- Tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur… _Oli._

Il plissa les yeux au joli surnom.

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu : la guerre est officiellement déclarée.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard empreint de défi, il se pencha en avant, se concentra, puis tira d'un coup sec sur une boule qui cassa le paquet disposé en triangle, éparpillant les billes un peu partout sur la table.

Et ce fut là, à partir de cet instant que Jackie réalisa l'ampleur de la connerie qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et d'horreur Olivier se déplacer avec aisance autour de la table et rentrer, impitoyablement, sept boules à la suite.

Ok. Ce trou du cul n'aurait pas pu lui dire un peu plus tôt qu'il excellait à ce jeu ? Cette soirée allait être un vrai carnage !

Enfin pour elle. Parce que connaissant Olivier, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il allait passer un excellent moment à se foutre de sa gueule…

Il tira une huitième fois et manqua son coup. Ahah perdu ! Ah non, merde… C'était à elle. Nom d'un chien, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire pour s'en sortir dignement ?!

Pas de panique Jackie, tout allait bien se passer ! Après tout, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué pour qu'Olivier y joue.

Hin hin hin ! Oui, elle était mauvaise. Mais elle pouvait déjà voir l'insupportable petit rictus narquois qu'il afficherait lorsqu'elle se serait rétamée, alors elle anticipait !

- A toi petite teigne. – Insista-t-il en voyant qu'elle restait figée, tétanisée devant la table.

- Hum… Oui, je sais. Je… je me concentre. – Mentit-elle en se massant le front, les yeux fermés.

_Et l'oscar de l'actrice la moins crédible est décerné à…_

Avec un soupir fataliste, elle se pencha à son tour sur la table, visa une boule rouge, se concentra de toutes ses forces, fit une petite prière, envisagea de s'enfuir, se donna une gifle intérieure, décida de se battre et tira. Enfin.

La boule roula rapidement sur la table et… entra dans le trou. Emportée dans un élan de joie intense, elle balança sa « queue » sur la table et se mit à sautiller sur place comme une hystérique.

- OUAAAAIS !!! – Exulta-t-elle. – J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! Ah ! J'suis trop forte !

Ha ha ! Elle savait que ce jeu était fastoche !

Elle continua de faire des bonds jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'air mi-effrayé mi-moqueur d'Olivier. Elle s'arrêta instantanément.

Est-ce qu'elle venait _réellement_ de se comporter comme une débile de deux ans qui reçoit son premier ourson en peluche, juste devant lui ?

Mon dieu.

- Euh… Je comprends que tu sois contente mais t'es au courant qu'il faut rentrer _toutes_ les billes et pas une seule ? – Rappela-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire sur le visage. Oui, elle savait qu'elle était loin d'avoir gagné mais le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas complètement plantée représentait déjà une petite victoire pour elle !

En plus elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle allait foirer le prochain tir, alors elle ne se pressait pas.

Se sentant néanmoins un peu plus confiante, elle ne tarda pas à rejouer et… rata. Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Olivier eut un sourire (le salaud…) et joua à son tour. Il avait déjà rentré deux billes lorsqu'il releva soudainement la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard dangereux.

- Si je gagne, tu devras monter sur un balai.

Elle eut un rire moqueur :

- Ah ouais et depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours.

- N'importe quoi !

Il haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

- C'est comme ça _princesse _: on perd, on a un gage.

Ce fut à son tour de hausser un sourcil.

- C'est hors de question, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire avant. Et puis qui te dit que c'est toi qui vas gagner d'abord ?

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant.

- Un gars appelé « bon sens », tu connais ? – Demanda-t-il sur un petit ton poli.

Insupportable...

Elle plissa les yeux. Quelle tête à claques ce mec ! Pour qui il se prenait ce prétentieux ?

- Ouais je connais, d'ailleurs il a une sœur qu'apparemment tu n'as jamais rencontré : Modestie, ça te dit quelque chose ? – Répliqua-t-elle en prenant une expression mielleuse.

Il eut un rire.

- Laisse tomber petite teigne, je vais gagner. C'est évident.

Il se pencha sur la table sans la quitter du regard, un rictus narquois sur le visage qui donna envie à Jackie de lui faire ravaler son orgueil à coups de massue. Ou de lui sauter dessus, mais là n'était pas la question.

Cette espèce de petit arrogant, il allait payer…

Alors qu'il tendait son bras en avant et visait une bille verte avec la queue, Jackie posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la table et se pencha légèrement, faisant mine de s'intéresser au jeu. Elle attendit qu'il se décide enfin à jouer pour lâcher tranquillement :

- Tu sais que Sally O'Brian veut te violer dans les vestiaires du château ?

Sous la surprise, la main d'Olivier dévia et il rata la bille de vingt centimètres. Pire, il déchira le tissu qui recouvrait la table avec la pointe de la queue, laissant une énorme balafre sur le plateau du meuble.

Oh. My. God.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens qui fixèrent le désastre, choqués, jusqu'à ce que Jackie le brise en explosant de rire. Olivier leva vers elle un visage abasourdi et déclara d'une voix effarée :

- J'ai tué la table…

Elle rit encore plus, récolant un regard noir du jeune homme.

- Et toi ça te fait rire ?

- Houhouhou ! O-ou…ouuui… - Gloussa-t-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard.

- J'y crois pas… T'es vraiment prête à tout pour m'empêcher de gagner hein ? – L'accusa-t-il, une expression réprobatrice sur le visage.

Elle se calma un peu et lui offrit un petit sourire sadique :

- En effet très cher, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté !

Il la dévisagea, sidéré, puis secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite tricheuse. – Constata-t-il, un sourire léger apparaissant sur ses lèvres. – T'es au courant au moins ?

- Oh ça pose un problème au Capitaine qui est en toi c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

- Non ça pose un problème au mec qui s'apprêtait à gagner contre toi, pour une fois, et qui vient de déchirer une table. – Il lança un petit coup d'œil au barman. - Je vais me faire buter par le patron, déjà qu'il nous avait jeté un sale regard en arrivant...

Effectivement, une porte de prison avait l'air plus aimable… Elle observa la table en grimaçant.

- Mais non t'inquiète pas, on va réparer ça avec un sort ! – Le rassura-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas. – Rétorqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? – S'étonna-t-elle. - Bien sûr qu'on peut !

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, on ne peut pas réparer les objets qui font partie d'un jeu ou d'un sport. Une fois qu'un balai est cassé, c'est foutu on doit en racheter un autre, c'est pareil pour cette table.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux en ronds de flan. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Attend, t'es en train de me dire que si je lance un _Reparo _la déchirure sera toujours là ? Ca ne va pas marcher ?

- Pas vraiment mais… Disons que ça va laisser une marque…

Elle soupira, soulagée :

- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas grave !

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bah… oui, où est le problème ? – S'agaça-t-elle.

Est-ce que c'était si grave que ça franchement ? Du moment que c'était réparé et qu'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer par le barman, il n'y avait aucune raison de se prendre la tête !

Olivier eut un sourire désabusé puis lança un petit regard autour de lui avant de désigner la table d'un signe de tête :

- Essaie, tu verras. – Proposa-t-il à voix basse.

Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse, puis brandit discrètement sa baguette.

- _Reparo._- Murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux lorsque les deux pans du drap feutré commencèrent à se rejoindre. Ca marchait ! Pff, elle savait bien qu'Olivier disait n'importe q… Son sourire se fana en voyant le résultat : hideux, ils allaient définitivement se faire tuer.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un enfant de trois ans avait essayé de recoudre lui-même le tissu : les fils reliant les deux pans étaient flasques, étirés sur la table, laissant le travail de reconstruction incomplet.

- Merde… Houston on a un problème. - Marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle relança le sort une deuxième fois, au cas où, mais le résultat resta inchangé. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui s'éteignit aussitôt qu'elle leva les yeux vers Olivier et croisa son regard blasé.

- Hum. Ok, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

- Mourir ? – Répondit-il en jetant un regard nerveux au barman qui engueulait un client ivre, accoudé au bar.

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il décidait de se transformer en lavette juste à ce moment ?

- Oh Olivier ! – Elle claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention. – Arrête de faire ta chochotte et écoute-moi !

Il se renfrogna, piqué au vif, et redressa le torse.

- J'ai pas peur de ce type, je dis juste qu'il a l'air louche.

- Mouais. Pourtant t'as l'air d'être habitué aux mecs pas nets. – Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ancrant ses prunelles subitement coléreuses dans les siennes, et elle détourna le regard en secouant la tête. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui parler de ça !

- Hum… On va sortir d'ici tranquillement, l'air naturel, comme si on ne venait pas de détériorer un meuble ok ? – Fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle attrapa son bras et le tira jusqu'à la porte. En passant devant le groupe qui dansait, elle vit Katie parler avec animation avec Anthony, pointant un index vers lui d'un air accusateur.

Incroyable, ils s'engueulaient encore… Quoique, elle pouvait parler. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une pro de relations saines étant donné qu'Olivier et elle se prenaient le chou à longueur de journée.

Ils poussèrent la porte en retenant leur souffle, craignant d'être interpellés par le propriétaire du pub, et sortirent dans le froid mordant. Ils attendirent un moment, vérifiant que personne ne criait aux vandales, puis se firent face, soulagés.

Un silence s'installa. Hum… Maintenant que l'animation du bar avait disparue, Jackie avait la nette sensation que la tension refaisait peu à peu surface.

Ce qui était horriblement embarrassant.

Elle souffla, émettant un nuage de buée, et baissa la tête vers le sol ne sachant quoi dire. Olivier se tourna vers elle.

- Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ?

Bonne question.

- Euh… - Elle releva la tête, pensive. – On a deux choix : soit on retourne à l'intérieur, soit on dit aux autres de nous suivre dans un autre pub.

Il ne sembla pas très satisfait par sa réponse et se tourna vers la porte, regardant d'un air hésitant l'intérieur du bar à travers la petite lucarne.

- On peut rentrer aussi. – Proposa-t-il d'un ton négligent en lui refaisant face.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait la sensation que partir maintenant avec Olivier, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passage secret, ne serait pas une idée brillante. Même si finalement, elle en mourrait d'envie.

- Euh… je ne sais pas si… Enfin, on ne va pas les laisser seuls quand même ! ... Si ?

Waw quelle conviction Jackie… Stupéfiant, vraiment. Elle s'impressionnait elle-même !

Il fit un pas vers elle, insistant.

- T'as envie de rester toi ? – Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses profonds yeux ébènes dans les siens.

Wow… Ce regard… La terre appelle Jackie ! La terre appelle Jackie !

- Je… euh… Je ne… sais pas… - Bredouilla-t-elle, troublée, avant de détourner le regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il l'hypnotisait ou quoi ? C'était plus Olivier qu'on devait l'appeler mais Kaa ! (Nda : Le serpent dans le Livre de la jungle. Promis, j'arrête les références à Walt Disney ! ^^)

- Allez, je sais bien que tu t'amuses pas ce soir… - Insista doucement Olivier en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle le dévisagea, déchirée entre ces deux envies qui la taraudaient constamment : lui céder ou résister. D'un côté, elle savait qu'il avait raison : effectivement ce n'était pas sa meilleure soirée et elle aurait préféré rentrer… Mais de l'autre… elle était parfaitement consciente que si elle ne s'éclatait pas, c'était justement à cause de lui.

Bon, et aussi un peu à cause d'elle.

- Non Olivier, je pense qu'on devrait les attendre. – Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

Elle se détourna et fixa deux silhouettes qui avançaient lentement dans leur direction, leur image rendue floue par l'obscurité et le brouillard. Elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant zigzaguer sur le chemin enneigé. Génial, deux poivrots ! Alors ça c'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une soirée de folie !

Elle entendit le soupir agacé d'Olivier qui la suivait alors qu'elle-même se dirigeait vers un petit banc situé en face d'eux.

- Moi non plus, je ne passe pas une soirée géniale…

Elle cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

- Et pourquoi à ton avis ? – Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air pensif. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par le froid, de la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque respirations et ses yeux brillaient : La parfaite carte postale hivernale, un beau jeune homme marchant dans la neige avec en arrière plan le typique petit village anglais. Contrairement à elle qui était pratiquement sûre de ressembler à une clocharde transie de froid, emmitouflée dans une cape fine et une énorme écharpe enroulée autour de son cou.

- Je pense que j'aurais voulu la passer avec toi. – Déclara-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour la rouvrir une fois encore.

- Mais… tu la passes avec moi… - Répondit-elle enfin avec hésitation.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Rectification : j'aurais voulu être seul avec toi…

Voyant qu'il ne stoppait pas son avancée, bien qu'ils ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres, Jackie fit un pas en arrière afin de garder une distance de sécurité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? – Demanda-t-elle, sa gorge devenue subitement sèche.

Il fit un autre pas en avant la forçant à reculer une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas toi qui me reproches tout le temps de ne pas être assez honnête ?

Se sentant horriblement vulnérable, elle continua de reculer alors qu'Olivier s'approchait toujours aussi lentement d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, les mots ne venaient pas à ses lèvres, son cerveau tournant désespérément à vide.

Son dos heurta un mur, mettant fin à sa fuite, et Olivier se tint en face d'elle, rendant minime la distance qui les séparait.

- Je… Justement je suis surprise… - Bafouilla-t-elle difficilement avec l'envie de se mettre des claques.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ? Pourquoi était-elle si troublée tout à coup ? C'était le comble d'être gênée alors qu'elle lui avait léché les amygdales quelques heures auparavant !

_Quelle poésie…_

- Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans le…

Au plus grand désespoir de Jackie, il interrompit sa confession en entendant des voix tonitruantes qui chantaient :

- _Allons dans les Flandres chasser la Salamandre, allons à Calcutta pêcher le Rémora !_

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers les deux poivrots qu'elle avait déjà aperçus tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il écarquilla les yeux, à la fois horrifié et stupéfait, puis attrapa brusquement le bras de Jackie avant de l'entraîner vers la gauche, dans une minuscule cour très obscure.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? – S'exclama-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on se barre, c'était Hagrid et Flitwick qui chantaient.

- QUOI ??!

- Mais tais tooooi… – Siffla-t-il furieusement.

- Désolée… - Grimaça-t-elle avant de demander à voix basse. - C'étaient eux les poivrots ?

Il hocha la tête puis inspecta les alentours.

- On n'a pas choisi la meilleure cachette, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se ramener…

Ils entendirent soudain la voix couinante de Flitwick annoncer qu'il allait « se vider la vessie mon cher Hagrid » et un bruit de pas qui se dirigeaient vers leur planque.

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? – Paniqua Jackie. – Il va nous voir ! Il va nous faire pipi dessus ! Olivier trouve une solution !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse bordel ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Fais apparaître ton balai qu'on dégage d'ici avant de recevoir de l'urine sur la gueule !

Sympa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment je le fais apparaître ? Il est dans le château, protégé par des sorts ! – S'énerva-t-il.

- M'en fous, trouve quelque chose ! – Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle se creusa à son tour les méninges pour trouver une solution. Si seulement elle avait une potion d'invisibilité ou une cape ! Mais non, tout ce qu'elle avait c'était ce stupide bout de bois inutile !

Mais oui ! Sa baguette ! Elle pouvait lancer un sort de Désillusion !

- J'ai une idée ! – S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

La voix chevrotante de Flitwick se fit entendre :

- Qui… qui est làaaa ?

Ils se figèrent aussitôt, sur le qui-vive. Jackie tendit sa baguette en avant, se préparant psychologiquement à envoyer un sort sur un prof de Poudlard, mais avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Olivier la plaqua soudainement contre lui, remonta les capuches de leurs capes et lui murmura un « fais-moi confiance » qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Puis avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il la tira par le bras et les fit sortir de leur planque en courant.

Et ce fut là, à cet instant précis, qu'Olivier fit la chose la plus débile que Jackie l'ait jamais vu faire…

Il se mit à hurler comme un barje.

- WAZAAAAAA !!!!!!

Elle eut un cri de surprise qui se mêla au couinement de terreur de Flitwick mais fut obligée de suivre le Capitaine qui la traînait par le bras, lui déboîtant l'épaule au passage. Ils passèrent devant le professeur de Sortilèges qui tomba à la renverse en remuant comiquement des bras, croisèrent un Hagrid paniqué qui les regarda détaler avec des yeux ronds, puis se mirent à courir comme des dératés sur la route enneigée.

Incapable d'articuler une seule parole, Jackie suivit docilement le taré à côté d'elle qui hurlait sur de pauvres gens sans défense et lorsqu'ils furent enfin hors de vue, elle tira d'un coup sec sur sa cape, le forçant à s'arrêter à moins qu'il ne veuille mourir étranglé.

La bouche grande ouverte, elle le dévisagea pendant une bonne minute, complètement sidérée, puis, sortant brutalement de son engourdissement choqué, se mit à lui taper dessus en bonne et due forme.

- Mais… Mais… Mais t'es complètement malade !!! – Cria-t-elle en lui donnant de furieux coups de poings sur l'épaule. – Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé faire mon sortilège de Désillusion ?!

- C'est un moyen de diversi… Eh ! AIE ! Jackie arrête de me frapper !

- NON !

Il grogna de mécontentement alors qu'elle continuait ses assauts puis attrapa brusquement ses poignets, les maintenant fermement immobiles.

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! – S'énerva-t-il. – « Mais fais quelque chose Olivier ! » « Trouve une solution Olivier ! » « Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse pipi dessus Olivier ! » - Imita-t-il avec une voix ridiculement haut-perchée. – Tu voulais une solution et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment alors arrête de me prendre la tête !

Elle dégagea ses poignets de son emprise et le fusilla du regard, furieuse qu'il se foute d'elle.

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas une voix aussi aigüe ! Et deuxièmement, je t'avais dit que j'avais une idée ! Je voulais nous lancer un sort de Désillusion ! – S'écria-t-elle avec rage

- Et bah pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?! – Gueula-t-il d'une voix colérique.

- Parce que tu t'es mis à hurler « WAZAAA » comme un hystérique !!! – Brailla-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Ils se turent brusquement et gardèrent le silence durant une longue minute, soufflant d'exaspération et se lançant des regards noirs. Puis, prenant soudain conscience du ridicule de la situation, ils explosèrent de rire, faisant un bruit tonitruant qui dût réveiller tous les habitants du quartier. Pliés en deux, ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige et rirent jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'oxygène se fasse ressentir.

Une fois calmés et leur souffle récupéré, Olivier commença à s'excuser :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Maintenant ils vont se lancer à notre recherche...

Elle haussa les épaules avec négligence.

- Bah, laisse tomber. Ce qui compte c'est qu'ils n'aient pas vu nos visages. Et puis c'est le truc le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça ! – Il eut un grognement et lui lança un peu de neige au visage pour se venger. - Eh, fais gaffe toi! Bon on va rentrer au château en mode discretos et tout se passera parfaitement bien !

- Ouais… Au fait, comment on fait pour rentrer ?

Gros blanc.

- Merde… - Marmonna-t-elle.

- On peut pas retourner dans la boutique sans le Caméléon et… Attends, il faut qu'on prévienne les autres ! – Se rappela-t-il en se redressant.

Elle se tapa le front.

- Mais oui, j'avais complètement zappé ! Ah mais comment on fait ? Si on envoie des étincelles maintenant on va montrer notre position !

Il garda le silence un moment, son regard posé dans le vide, puis se tourna subitement vers elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, avant de « l'appeler » :

- Petite teigne…

- Humpf. Oui ?

- T'es motivée pour un marathon improvisé ?

Quoi ?

- Non… Oh non non non ! Olivier non. Je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne vais pas…

Trop tard. Il envoya des étincelles rouges dans le ciel à l'aide de sa baguette puis l'aida à se relever.

- Ca te fera de l'entraînement pour le cross de Lockart ! – Déclara-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Je te hais.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par une voix rocailleuse :

- Ils sont là Filius !

Ils échangèrent un regard, amusé pour l'un, furieux pour l'autre, puis se mirent à courir comme des malades le long du chemin enneigé.

C'était officiel : c'était vraiment la pire soirée de sa vie.

Et peut-être la meilleure finalement. Difficile à dire…

Ils couraient à toutes jambes, dérapant sur le verglas et remontant constamment leurs capuches qui glissaient pour que leurs poursuivants ne sachent pas qui ils étaient. Ils atteignirent le portail du château et secouèrent les grilles vivement avant d'admettre qu'il était bel et bien fermé.

- Une idée petit génie ? – Demanda sarcastiquement Jackie, le souffle court.

Le génie en question regarda autour de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si cette expédition était une véritable promenade de santé et non une évasion angoissante.

- On peut aller se cacher dans la forêt, tu crois pas que le portail s'arrête à un moment ou à un autre ?

- Comment ça ? Que cette forêt est connectée avec la Forêt Interdite ? – Elle observa pensivement les arbres. – Peut-être… On tente le coup ?

Il hocha la tête :

- De toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt et se cachèrent derrière un arbre alors que Flitwick et Hagrid atteignaient à leur tour le portail.

- Filius, vous croyez qu'ils sont allés dans la forêt ? – Demanda Hagrid en observant les arbres.

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non : ça grouille de bêtes malfaisante là dedans ! – S'exclama Flitwick, apeuré.

- Comment ça malfaisantes ? – S'indigna le garde chasse de sa grosse voix. - D'accord les Acromentules n'ont pas l'air très amical au premier abord mais ce sont des créatures fascinantes ! Et tout à fait charmantes !

D-de-des-des… _Acromentules_ ?

Elle lança un regard furieux à Olivier avant de murmurer :

- Bravo Einstein, quelle idée brillante…

Il pinça les lèvres, excédé, et répliqua d'un ton narquois :

- Si tu veux on va les voir, - Il désigna les professeurs. - on se fera sûrement virer mais bon vu que t'as peur de quelques arbres…

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais peur ! – Chuchota-t-elle furieusement. – Je dis que tout est de ta faute !

Il eut un rire sardonique :

- Comme d'habitude n'est-ce pas ?

- Et ben ouais !

- Si tu ne m'avais pas dit ce truc sur Sally, je n'aurais jamais déchiré la table et on ne serait pas ici à l'heure qu'il est !

- Ouais et si tu ne m'avais pas incité à jouer au billard, on n'en serait jamais là ! – Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on remonte le cours de la soirée pour savoir à qui est la faute ? – Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Et parler du baiser ? Jamais !

Elle se tut et reporta son attention sur les profs qui parlementaient :

- Vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions prévenir Argus ? J'ai un mal de crâne…

- Euh… En effet, moi aussi… Vous avez raison ! Allons voir Rusard !

Olivier gémit :

- Oh non… Pas lui… Pas le concierge…

Flitwick ouvrit le portail d'un petit coup de baguette et le referma une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Jackie les regarda s'éloigner avec désespoir.

- On aurait dû les suivre…

- Et se faire prendre ? – Demanda Olivier avec indignation. – Hors de question !

Elle souffla d'impatience :

- Olivier, Rusard détecte toujours les élèves en faute ! Il doit avoir un radar intégré à son cerveau pour nous repérer aussi facilement !

- On s'en fout. De toute façon il est trop tard pour rentrer au château alors laisse tomber.

Exaspérée par son ton de petit chef, elle lui lança un regard froid puis tourna les talons, marchant à pas vifs vers le centre de la forêt :

- D'accord. On y va dans ce cas.

Il la suivit et se plaça à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, longeant le portail qui s'insinuait dans la forêt, et Jackie commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle vit avec soulagement que la grille s'arrêtait enfin.

- Incroyable, on peut vraiment entrer dans le château en passant par la forêt interdite… - Murmura-t-elle.

- Ouais, on n'est pas si bien protégé finalement... – Ajouta Olivier.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- A moins qu'il y ait des sorts. Tu crois qu'on va être éjecté ou carbonisé quand on passera ?

Il regarda la frontière invisible avec inquiétude.

- Euh… J'espère pas, ça sera con de mourir comme ça quand même.

- Que tu es rassurant Olivier, c'est impressionnant... – Ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu veux un câlin ? – Demanda-t-il d'une voix narquoise tout en continuant de fixer la « frontière ».

Elle fut tentée de répondre qu'elle voulait bien plus qu'un petit câlin à la con mais se ressaisit à temps :

- Non voyons, je n'ai pas envie de te dévergonder.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'avança vers la frontière et prit une profonde inspiration avant de…

- Attend ! On le fait ensemble ! – S'exclama Olivier en se mettant à côté d'elle.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis sûre qu'on se fait des films, on ne va pas mourir simplement parce qu'on a essayé de rentrer ! T'imagine le danger que ce serait ?

Il eut un petit hochement de tête, hésitant tout de même, puis retint à son tour sa respiration. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et ils franchirent la barrière en un bond.

Rien. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à une déflagration ou à un truc du genre. – Lâcha Olivier avec une petite moue.

Elle rigola, soulagée.

- Bon, ça va aller ! On n'a qu'à longer la barrière et si je ne me trompe pas, on devrait arriver près du lac.

Ils reprirent leur marche, plus tranquilles, en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout pas du baiser échangé plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils avaient enfin atteint le lac lorsqu'une voix, la plus redoutée d'entre toutes, s'écria à leur gauche :

- Qui va là ?!

RUSARD.

- Bordel de merde – Pesta Olivier. – on est foutu !

Jackie regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Le seul moyen était de traverser le lac.

Grande idée Jackie ! Et comment tu fais ça ? En montant sur le dos du Calmar Géant ?

Grrrr…

Elle observa le lac, désespérée. Et si elle faisait apparaître une barque ? Et si elle se transformait en poisson ? Et si… Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, inspectant la surface brillante… Et glacée.

- Il est gelé. – Souffla-t-elle sans croire à sa chance. Elle se tourna vers Olivier, excitée. – Oliv le lac est gelé on peut le traverser !

Olivier ne prêta aucune attention au surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner, ce qui en disait long sur l'état critique de la situation, et lança un coup d'œil circonspect à la surface...

- C'est mort je traverse pas ce truc, ça se cassera dès que j'aurai posé un pied dessus.

- Mais non, ça va tenir ! Allez viens, on n'a pas le temps d'hésiter !

- Jackie c'est pas de l'hésitation, c'est de la certitude : je ne monte pas là dessus.

Elle agrippa les deux pans de sa cape et le tira vers elle, agressive.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis où je te botte le cul, compris ?

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- QUI VA LA ?!

Elle sursauta, puis attrapant le bras du Capitaine, les entraîna de force sur la surface gelée du lac.

- Putain… C'est pas possible… - Marmonna Olivier dont l'équilibre paraissait très instable.

Bon, d'accord, essayer de s'enfuir en courant sur une patinoire n'était sûrement pas l'idée du siècle.

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas !!! – Cria Rusard d'une voix furieuse, plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

Olivier se mit à rire nerveusement :

- C'est qu'il me ferait presque flipper le con… J'ai l'impression d'être dans Scream !

Elle trébucha et dût s'accrocher à son avant bras pour éviter de tomber.

- Dans quoi ? – Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il l'aida à se redresser et ils se remirent à courir tout en essayant de ne pas se viander.

- Scream. C'est un film d'horreur où un taré tue tout ce qui bouge !

Elle lui lança un regard effaré :

- Tu crois que Rusard va nous buter ?!

- Je sais pas, tu sais il déteste vraiment les élèves… - Répondit-il d'une voix songeuse.

- Quoi ? Attends mais… Non, je veux pas mourir à cause de ce gros con ! – Paniqua-t-elle en dérapant sur la glace, manquant de tomber violemment.

- Jackie reprend-toi! – Rit Olivier en la retenant fermement. - Je plaisantais !

- Parce que tu trouves que c'est le bon moment pour blaguer peut-être ? – S'énerva-t-elle.

Il la rattrapa en soupirant alors qu'elle manquait de se casser la gueule pour la énième fois.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas espèces de sales petits garnements ! – Fulmina le concierge, déchaîné. – Je vous traînerai jusqu'à mon bureau et vous ferai vivre l'enfer, je vous donnerai des coups de fouet, je vous pendrai par les pouces ! Avec ou sans l'accord de Dumbledore ! Mouahaha !

Oulà…

- Mais il est complètement malade ce type… – Marmonna Jackie en tentant de garder sa capuche immobile sur sa tête.

Et ils couraient, ou plus exactement dérapaient sur la glace, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre alors que le concierge les suivait difficilement. D'ailleurs, Jackie crut entendre à plusieurs reprises des bruits de chutes provenant de derrière et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que leur assaillant s'explosait le nez par terre en essayant de les attraper.

Ils atteignirent la rive du lac en glissant sur les derniers mètres et s'étalèrent tous deux dans la neige, déstabilisés justement par la brusque impression de stabilité. Olivier réagit en premier en se mettant sur pieds alors que Jackie gardait la tête enfouie dans la neige, remerciant le ciel pour avoir réussi cet exploit insurmontable. Il la releva d'une main et l'entraîna vers la Forêt Interdite. Encore.

- Tu… ne veux pas… qu'on essaye de rentrer au… château ? – Demanda-t-elle péniblement, la respiration anarchique.

Olivier commençait à s'essouffler lui aussi, un exploit pour le sportif qu'il était.

- Si on rentre… on va se faire chopper inévitablement…. – Lâcha-t-il le souffle court.

Une fois entrés dans la forêt, ils arrêtèrent instantanément de marcher et vérifièrent où se trouvait Rusard tout en reprenant leur souffle.

- Ca va, on a de la marge, ce blaireaux est encore en train de patiner sur le lac ! – Constata Olivier avec un ricanement légèrement sadique.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'air glacial s'infiltrait dans ses poumons à chacune de ses inspirations, ses jambes tremblaient, sa tête tournait et son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de faire un malaise tant elle était fatiguée par l'effort fourni.

- J'en peux plus… - Lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en s'allongeant carrément sur le sol glacé. – On fait une pause.

Elle entendit Olivier bouger et ouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard juste au dessus d'elle. Il était penché vers elle, son visage la surplombant, et la regardait attentivement.

- Ca va ? – Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, génial, je pète la forme. – Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. – Laisse-moi juste deux minutes de repos et je te bats au 100 mètres.

Amusé, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis releva son visage vers le lac, surveillant le concierge. Il fit une grimace et rebaissa aussitôt la tête vers elle :

- Je crois qu'on va pas avoir le temps pour ça petite teigne…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi donc mon cher ?

- Parce que Rusard se dirige droit vers nous en courant comme un possédé.

Elle se redressa instantanément et constata avec horreur qu'il disait vrai. Le concierge s'approchait d'eux en soufflant comme un bœuf, une buée impressionnante s'échappant de sa bouche, donnant à Jackie l'étrange impression d'être poursuivie par un train à vapeur.

- Quoi ? Non ! Il faut qu'on se barre ! Je n'ai pas fait autant d'efforts pour me faire prendre maintenant ! – S'irrita-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond, animée d'une force nouvelle, et attrapa la main d'Olivier avant de se mettre à courir comme une folle, sautant par-dessus les racines, buissons, branches et autres obstacles naturels de la végétation. Ils détalèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, s'enfonçant entre les arbres gigantesques et croisant de temps à autres des animaux étranges.

D'ailleurs, elle rêvait ou elle avait bien vu un lapin à trois têtes ?

Olivier courait désormais devant elle en lui tenant la main, ce qui rendait la course bien plus facile vu qu'il la tirait, littéralement, le long du chemin.

- Inutile de fuir espèces de sales gosses, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! – S'écria la voix de Rusard qui était bien plus proche que ce que Jackie avait imaginé.

Elle sursauta et fila comme une fusée, dépassant même Olivier qui la regarda détaler avec étonnement. Elle grogna d'exaspération. Comme si c'était SI surprenant qu'elle coure vite ! Franchement ! Elle n'était pas aussi empotée quand même !

Cependant, Monsieur-je-suis-sportif-et-je-me-la-pète-pour-ça la rejoignit rapidement et l'entraîna dans un petit chemin sinueux situé à leur gauche. Ils le traversèrent en courant et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, voyant l'endroit dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir : une clairière.

Gé-nial.

Non vraiment. Ca allait être pratique de se cacher maintenant. Une grande plaine, bien éclairée par la lune, dépourvue de buissons, de pierres et d'arbres : ça c'était de la planque ! Digne d'un vrai snipper !

Ils échangèrent un regard découragé.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? – Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. – On va jamais lui échapper à ce pot de colle…

Il scanna rapidement la clairière du regard puis lui montra quelque chose d'un geste vague de la main :

- Et l'arbre là bas ? Il pourrait pas nous abriter pendant une minute ou deux ? – Demanda-t-il avec une moue légèrement perplexe.

Quel arbre ? Elle regarda à son tour l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt et éprouva la subite envie de claquer le débile qui se trouvait à côté d'elle : un morceau de bois, il lui désignait un morceau de bois !

Bon ok, elle exagérait c'était un arbrisseau : 50 centimètres de hauteur, 5 centimètres de largeur, pas une feuille dessus. Superbe cachette en effet !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Il esquissa un sourire, signe qu'il se foutait effectivement d'elle ce salaud, puis attrapa sa main avant de leur faire faire demi-tour.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – S'exaspéra-t-elle. – Tu nous jette dans la gueule du loup là !

- Quel loup ? On parle de Rusard je te signale !

Elle stoppa abruptement sa marche et le dévisagea pendant un long moment, sidérée, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains.

- Olivier arrête, s'il te plaît, _arrête_ de faire le con… - Supplia-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre calme. - Je ne rigole pas là alors réponds moi sérieusement : qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – Demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque mot et en levant son visage énervé vers lui. – On devrait traverser la clairière, je suis sûre qu'il n'imaginera pas une seconde qu'on est passé par là !

Il s'avança lentement et, une fois posté bien en face d'elle, il attrapa doucement ses mains qu'elle gardait encore à proximité de son visage.

- Jackie arrête de t'inquiéter, on ne va pas se faire prendre. – Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rassurante et douce qui n'avait absolument rien d'Olivien. Wouah ! Il lui caressait même la paume de la main ! Dingue ! – Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait passer par là…

Elle resta figée quelques secondes, interloquée par cet aspect calme et presque protecteur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui, puis réagit à sa dernière phrase.

- Mais… pourquoi ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Oui, pourquoi elle avait tout à coup l'impression d'être un gros bébé qu'il fallait réconforter ?

Il lui fit un sourire nerveux et resserra son emprise sur ses mains.

- Euh… Tu paniques pas hein ? En fait je viens de voir l'ombre de Rusard dans les arbres à quelques mètres de nous et…

- Quoi ?! – S'exclama-t-elle en tirant instinctivement sur ses poignets qu'il tenait toujours emprisonnés dans ses mains, désirant s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Attend ! – Chuchota-t-il en la retenant. – Si on traverse la clairière il va nous voir et là on sera cuit ! Il vaut mieux qu'on se cache dans les arbres et qu'on se tienne tranquille… Sans faire un seul bruit…

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il commença à la pousser doucement vers la forêt, la forçant ainsi à marcher à reculons, lui en face d'elle. Elle se laissa faire, complètement abattue, et regarda avec découragement l'ombre des arbres se refermer autour d'eux, une fois encore.

De toute façon c'était foutu. Ils allaient se faire prendre et renvoyer de Poudlard, leur dossier scolaire entaché à vie. Ah ! Adieux école privée des Aurors ! Adieux carrière passionnante ! Avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement commencé sa vie, ses perspectives d'avenir perdaient déjà de leur éclat et…

Depuis quand elle faisait dans le mélodrame au juste ? Hein ? Depuis quand ? Elle était censée être une fille optimiste et gaie, pas une flipette qui baissait les bras au premier obstacle !

En plus tu parles d'un obstacle… Rusard, un vieillard incapable de lancer un petit _Accio_ digne de ce nom (quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute à ce pauvre vieux), et qui en plus de ça était dépourvu de son plus loyal allié : ce connard de félin. Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire cette Connasse de Miss Teigne. Alors là si y en avait bien une qui méritait de rester pétrifiée à vie c'était elle.

_Mais pourquoi tant de haine Jackie ? Pense à tous ces pauvres élèves qui n'ont pas été punis à cause de l'absence de… Hum, oublie ce j'ai dit, t'as raison : crève Miss Teigne, crève !_

- On va se faire prendre… - Commença-t-elle d'une voix stressée. – On va se faire prendre et Rusard va nous torturer, nous tuer puis dévorer nos cadavres qu'il aura découpés en tous petits morceaux, et puis, après, il va…

Olivier stoppa sa marche et posa son index sur sa bouche, la faisant taire instantanément.

- Jackie, calme-toi. – Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. – On ne va pas se faire prendre, on ne va pas mourir, personne ne va nous bouffer et tout se passera comme prévu, ok ? – Il reposa ses mains sur ses épaules et recommença à la pousser doucement. – Tu te souviens quand on avait échappé à Rusard en début d'année ? On s'en était bien sortis non ?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air boudeur, et regretta immédiatement son geste. Super, en plus d'avoir un avenir détruit elle passait pour une gamine de cinq ans ! Décidément c'était sa soirée.

Ce qui apparemment amusait Olivier puisque ce dernier eut un petit rire et serra doucement ses épaules entre ses mains.

Il continua de la pousser, la guidant toujours avec précaution et surveillant les alentours alors qu'elle tournait le dos au chemin qu'ils parcouraient. Soudain, son dos rencontra une surface rêche. Elle regarda brièvement derrière elle et comprit qu'Olivier venait de la plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre. Un tronc d'arbre massif, énorme même, qui serait tout à fait capable de les cacher !

Elle refit face à Olivier et lui adressa un petit sourire alors que ce dernier posait ses deux mains sur l'écorce, de chaque côté de sa tête.

Hum… Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que cette position risquait de lui donner de très mauvaises idées ?

Et si elle le menottait à l'arbre puis profitait de son corps comme l'obsédée qu'elle était ?

Ouais, bien Jackie, et à quoi elle attachait la menotte ? Au tronc d'un mètre de largeur ou aux branches qui se trouvaient à des kilomètres au dessus de leurs têtes ?

Humpf… Et bien voilà une invention géniale ! Des menottes géantes ! Histoire d'enchaîner les mecs aux arbres quand ils étaient en position de faiblesse !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait bordel ? Elle avait pété une durite ou quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur Olivier qui n'avait pas bougé et qui la regardait attentivement.

- Quoi ? – Demanda-t-elle très élégamment (notez le ton ironique).

Si si, elle avait de l'éducation, promis ! Si on cherchait bien loin, au fond, il lui semblait avoir quelques souvenirs d'enfance sur la façon dont on se tenait à table et s'adressait poliment aux gens, c'était juste bien caché, très loin dans sa conscience…

De toute manière, Olivier s'en foutait. C'était _lui_ qui avait hurlé sur un prof d'abord. Il hésita un moment puis se rapprocha un peu d'elle, ses bras toujours appuyés contre le tronc.

- Tu t'en souviens ? – Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Plus clair tu meurs.

- De quoi ?

- De la fois où on a échappé à Rusard, au début de l'année.

Elle se sentit rougir (dieu merci il faisait nuit !). Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait, c'était durant cette soirée qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur son attirance pour Olivier...

Ah là là, c'était le bon temps ! Elle était encore innocente à cette époque, persuadée que les rapports qui la liaient à lui étaient uniquement amicaux… Alors que maintenant…

Pff, elle préférait ne pas en parler tant la situation était pathétique.

- Hum. Oui… Je m'en souviens, on s'était caché dans ton petit coin secret à côté des gradins. – Répondit-elle sobrement.

Il l'examina durant quelques secondes, puis chuchota d'une voix malicieuse :

- Tu m'as tué ce soir là…

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer subitement.

- Pardon ?

Est-ce qu'il disait bien ce qu'elle croyait qu'il disait ?

Il la fixa pendant un petit moment, puis fit descendre lentement ses mains le long du tronc, effleurant ses épaules puis ses bras, avant de se pencher vers elle, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Quand tu t'es collé contre moi dans notre planque… – Murmura-t-il. – Tremblante, fébrile, chaude… tellement chaude… - Sa voix devint plus rauque et il plia légèrement ses avant-bras, se rapprochant un peu plus d'une Jackie qui frôlait sérieusement la crise cardiaque. – Je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour depuis ce soir là...

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle resta béate quelques instants, hypnotisée par son regard profond, ses paroles et ses gestes. Nom de dieu… Depuis combien de temps Olivier était devenu un Maître de l'Hypnose et de la Drague sensuelle ? Quoique, finalement il avait toujours été doué à ce jeu là…

Hum, bon… Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre maintenant ? « Oh cool, tu veux qu'on y retourne ? Histoire de passer à l'acte cette fois ? »

- Euh… je…

Elle se tut, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il regardait désormais sa bouche, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire léger mais étrange : d'anticipation, ou de prédateur à l'affut. Mon dieu, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie de toute sa vie… Démunie mais heureuse, dans tous ses états aussi. C'était étrange comme elle devenait une petite chose fragile et sans défense quand c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas alors qu'elle se comportait en séductrice hyper entreprenante quand il la repoussait… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si déstabilisée tout à coup ? C'était quoi son problème ? Et lui aussi, il était obligé de se tenir aussi près pour lui dire ça ? C'était une façon de s'adresser aux gens ?!

Une branche craqua.

Ils se figèrent aussitôt, retenant leur respiration. Une vague de panique l'envahit lorsque le son d'une autre branche qui craquait se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, non loin d'eux.

Rusard... Rhaa, toujours là pour gâcher les meilleurs moments de sa vie celui là !

Sans prévenir, Olivier colla son corps au sien, sa silhouette imposante pressée contre elle la surplombant entièrement. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'ahurissement alors qu'il remontait sa capuche sur sa tête et tentait de les cacher, elle et lui, en refermant les pans de sa cape autour d'eux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Argh mon dieu… Autant pour elle, Rusard était un vrai dieu !

Il posa ses mains sur ses bras, l'immobilisant, et la maintint fermement collée contre le tronc d'arbre.

- Surtout, tiens-toi tranquille… - Murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui causant involontairement une chair de poule impressionnante.

So sexy Jackie…

Elle se figea, incapable cependant de dire si c'était à cause de sa proximité qui la faisait presque suffoquer ou à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Des pas lents se firent entendre. Proches. Trop proches.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! – S'exclama le concierge.

Son cœur fit un bond de trois mètres dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il se trouvait apparemment à quelques pas seulement derrière eux. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle écouta sa respiration sifflante alors qu'il passait derrière leur arbre en marmonnant dans sa barbe des jurons incompréhensibles. Il dépassa l'arbre, marchant juste à côté d'eux sans en avoir conscience, et Jackie passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Olivier, le pressant contre elle afin de se cacher le plus possible.

Bon, et de profiter un peu plus de son corps aussi. Autant être honnête.

D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas contre, pour une fois. Peut-être que la fatigue le rendait vulnérable ? Ou bien était-ce l'excitation de leur course poursuite ? Ou encore le baiser fiévreux du corridor ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Olivier lâchait la bride et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre !

Question d'éthique voyons.

- Ou êtes-vous ? – Murmura le concierge en s'arrêtant à un mètre d'eux, à leur droite.

Franchement s'ils s'en sortaient, Jackie promettait de créer un autel à Merlin auquel elle ferait des offrandes chaque mercredi de la semaine, parce là ça lui semblait impossible ! Olivier se pressa encore plus contre elle comme s'il désirait se fondre dans l'arbre et disparaître de la surface de la terre, ce qui bien évidemment ne fonctionna pas mais ne manqua de couper le souffle déjà inégal de Jackie.

Rusard se remit à marcher, s'éloignant un peu de leur « cachette » qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien d'une cachette. Olivier se décolla un peu d'elle afin qu'elle puisse respirer plus librement. Mon dieu ! Quel cul ils avaient, c'était pas possible ! Comment, mais comment est-ce que Rusard avait pu les rater ? Ils les avaient presque frôlés en passant près d'eux ! Bon ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire puisqu'il était encore dans les parages mais s'il ne les avait pas vu alors qu'ils se trouvaient juste à côté de lui, elle doutait qu'il les trouve maintenant.

Maintenant que la panique s'estompait un peu, Jackie prit encore plus conscience du corps d'Olivier, pressé, moulé au sien. Hmmm… Magnifique, délicieux, il était bien foutu quand même le Capitaine…

- Vous êtes cachés quelque part, je le sais… Je peux vous sentir… - Fit la voix (très) flippante du concierge/psychopathe à ses heures.

Cependant, Jackie n'y prêta aucune attention parce qu'au même moment, les lèvres d'Olivier frôlèrent son cou, déclenchant un tressaillement chez la jeune fille. Elle se fustigea aussitôt, consciente qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son envie presque incontrôlable de se jeter sur lui pour lui dévorer la bouche.

Oui, le romantisme et elle ça faisait deux.

Mais ses belles tentatives de contrôle s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes lorsque les lèvres chaudes du beau capitaine effleurèrent cette fois sa mâchoire, lui donnant l'impression de se liquéfier sur place.

Mon dieu, elle ne rêvait pas… Il l'embrassait. Volontairement. Sans être sous l'influence de l'alcool ou de la colère, il était totalement et parfaitement _consentant_… Il en était même l'initiateur ! Youpi !

Sa bouche redescendit au niveau de son cou sur lequel il déposa un baiser qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Réaction qui dût lui plaire parce qu'il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant avant d'aller plus loin et de se mettre à titiller légèrement sa peau avec la pointe de sa langue tout en caressant doucement ses épaules. Elle eut un petit halètement et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il recommençait, léchant lentement son cou, remontant petit à petit jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur… Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer et sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre définitivement les pédales…

Allô ?! On se réveille Jackie ! Ce type était complètement inconscient de faire ça maintenant ! Franchement ! Rusard était à trois mètres d'eux et lui il profitait du moment pour commencer une séance de tripotage ?! N'importe quoi !

Reprenant ses esprits, elle tenta de le repousser discrètement en éloignant son cou de ses lèvres mais il se pressa plus fortement contre elle, empêchant ainsi tout mouvement.

Rhaaa ! Mais quel crétin ! Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était incapable d'être discrète quand il lui faisait des choses pareilles ?! Eh… Elle rêvait ou… c'était bien une bosse qu'elle sentait contre son bassin ?

Balançant ses scrupules à la trappe et fermant la porte à double tour, Jackie se laissa complètement faire alors qu'Olivier embrassait lentement sa gorge. Elle avait du mal à respirer tant ils étaient collés. Chaque millimètre de son corps était en contact avec celui d'Olivier (et quand elle disait chaque millimètre c'était bien _chaque_ millimètre…) et le contraste entre sa chaleur et le froid ambiant ne faisait qu'accroître les sensations que lui procurait cette proximité.

Il lui redonna un petit coup de langue taquin, déclenchant en Jackie une bouffée de désir si forte qu'elle dût retenir un gémissement. A la fois excitée et furieuse, elle lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour qu'il arrête, mais il continua, _bien entendu_, et elle décida de le punir vraiment en enfonçant violemment ses ongles dans sa peau.

Le visage plongé dans son cou, il émit une sorte de petite plainte étouffée qui chatouilla sa peau, puis fut soudain agité de légers tremblements. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Oh le trou du cul ! Il riait ! Ce débile ri-ait ! Parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle peut-être ? Et puis bonjour la discrétion en plus !

Cependant, il se calma bien vite, se rappelant sûrement de la présence du concierge, et plaqua les poignets de Jackie contre le tronc d'arbre, de chaque côté de sa taille (pour éviter tout danger), avant de reprendre ses assauts avec plus... d'ardeur. Ses lèvres descendaient désormais le long de sa gorge, laissant une traînée de baisers fiévreux sur sa peau et obligeant Jackie à se mordre les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Il arriva au point de jonction de son cou et de son épaule et se mit à le suçoter doucement alors que Jackie avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment son fort de se tenir silencieuse comme ça et elle avait peur de craquer en se mettant à haleter trop fort ou à gémir…

Mais il continua de la torturer, embrassant, léchant sa peau avec convoitise. Ses lèvres tracèrent la ligne de sa clavicule, lui faisant presque perdre pied, puis remontèrent le long de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ce petit point si sensible situé juste sous l'oreille.

Et là, Olivier se lâcha complètement : Il moula complètement son corps au sien, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de chaleur chez Jackie, et enfouit son visage dans son cou qu'il lécha, mordilla, suçant fiévreusement sa peau et lui faisant perdre le contrôle.

Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement qui fut immédiatement interrompu par la main ferme d'Olivier qui venait de la bâillonner. Elle voulut émettre une protestation, irritée qu'il la fasse taire de cette manière, mais oublia rapidement son agacement lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers fiévreux dans le petit creux sous son oreille.

Elle respirait fort, elle pouvait entendre son souffle frapper contre la paume du beau capitaine et son cœur semblait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait frénétiquement contre son torse d'ailleurs, lui envoyant des petites décharges de plaisir à chaque effleurement. Ce qui semblait beaucoup plaire au Capitaine qui fit descendre sa main le long de son décolleté, la faisant glisser lentement entre ses seins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à sa place initiale, autour de son bras afin de la tenir fermement collée à l'arbre.

Elle se sentait submergée, noyée par l'envie, par ses lèvres, par le plaisir de le sentir si proche et si désireux.

_Si désireux…_

Alors, le corps et les sens en ébullition, Jackie commença à se mouvoir lentement contre lui, créant une délicieuse friction entre leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre. Elle entendit le souffle d'Olivier se couper dans sa gorge alors qu'il arrêtait instantanément d'embrasser son cou, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à un tel culot de sa part. Bah quoi ? Il était surpris ? Il commençait pourtant à bien la connaître depuis le temps quand même !

Elle se frotta donc très doucement contre sa virilité bien éveillée, très lentement, presque imperceptiblement… pour le rendre un peu plus dingue. Ce qui sembla faire effet puisque le corps du beau capitaine se figea aussitôt et ses mains, qui la maintenaient fermement contre le tronc d'arbre, enserrèrent soudain ses poignets avec force, lui faisant presque mal.

Elle sourit en entendant sa respiration commencer à s'essouffler tandis qu'elle se frottait lascivement contre lui, le provoquant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

- Jackie… arrête… - Chuchota-t-il furieusement en posant brusquement ses mains sur ses hanches, les stabilisant.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers le sien, qu'il venait de lever dans sa direction. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait distinguer le grain de sa peau, la très fine cicatrice sur son menton et surtout, surtout cette délicieuse, magnifique, tentante bouche à laquelle elle avait envie de goûter une fois encore. L'esprit embrumé, elle ne pensa pas aux conséquences de ses actes (de toute façon il était un peu tard pour ça non ?) et tendit le cou en avant, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle l'embrassa lentement, lui demandant presque la permission (elle avait bien dit « presque »), se délectant du goût de ses lèvres et de la douceur avec laquelle il répondait à son baiser.

- Aucun respect pour l'autorité… – Grommela soudain Rusard. – Vais m'en occuper moi de ces salopiots, vais leur apprendre le respect… Mais où se cachent-ils ?

Jackie sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine en entendant les pas du concierge s'éloigner et, estimant qu'ils étaient enfin hors de danger, se décolla du tronc avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'Olivier, approfondissant le baiser. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se collait complètement à lui.

Apparemment, il ne voulait plus qu'ils arrêtent, décision que Jackie approuvait totalement ! Elle reprit donc ses mouvements de bassin et sentit la bouche d'Olivier se faire plus pressante alors qu'il la plaquait de nouveau contre l'arbre.

Il semblait sûr le point de craquer (à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait ?) : il s'agrippait à elle, enserrant ses doigts autour de sa taille et la pressant encore plus contre l'arbre, comme s'il voulait la maîtriser…. Sans le désirer vraiment bien sûr. C'était un mec après tout. Il voulait qu'elle arrête mais en réalité, il voulait surtout qu'elle continue.

- Jackie… - Gémit-il contre ses lèvres d'une voix presque désespérée. – Je ne… oh putain…

Il s'interrompit en laissant échapper un gémissement rauque, particulièrement excitant, lorsqu'elle exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur son érection bouillante. Mon dieu… Ce son… C'était tout simplement orgasmique. Jamais un simple bruit ne lui avait fait autant d'effet... Mis à part la musique. Quoique cette dernière ne lui procurait pas _exactement _les même sensations mais, au même titre que cette dernière, le désir et la passion d'Olivier la transportait, l'élevait, lui donnant l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus vaste, de plus noble… Eh ouais, même le sexe avec Olivier était transcendantal ! Ce qui était logique d'un côté puisque lui-même était parfait.

N'importe quoi. Elle disait n'importe quoi… Mais pour sa défense, elle tenait à rappeler que c'était assez difficile de garder des pensées cohérentes lorsqu'un jeune homme, sexy en diable, se pressait contre elle d'une manière totalement irrésistible !

Elle enroula sa jambe gauche autour de lui, afin de mieux contrôler ses mouvements de hanches, et s'agrippa plus fortement à son cou pour conserver son équilibre. Il passa sa main sur sa cuisse et la maintint fermement autour de lui avant de donner un petit coup de rein, directement contre son bas-ventre en feu.

- Oh mon dieu… - Souffla-t-elle.

Euh… Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de parler à voix haute ? Non parce que là, elle avait l'impression que cette voix ne lui appartenait pas, qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle. Elle se sentait complètement ailleurs, détachée d'elle-même.

Il recommença son merveilleux petit coup de hanche et elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Bon sang, elle rêvait ou elle venait encore de parler sans s'en rendre compte ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ça ou elle allait bientôt lui déballer sa vie sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé !

Mais Olivier semblait vraiment aimer ça parce qu'il commença à se frotter lascivement contre elle tout en l'embrassant, ou plutôt en la dévorant (pour être plus exacte) étant donné le désir sauvage avec lequel il s'attelait à la tâche.

Cependant, dans un sursaut de conscience, elle se figea, réalisant qu'elle se comportait comme une salope vis-à-vis de Johanna. Cette dernière était une fille gentille, honnête, loyale, elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas de se faire trahir par une personne en qui elle avait confiance…

Olivier, qui n'avait pas remarqué son malaise, moula son corps au sien et entreprit de couvrir sa gorge de baisers. Ses mains se faufilèrent entre les pans de sa cape et glissèrent sous sa marinière, entrant en contact direct avec sa peau.

- J'ai envie de toi… - Murmura-t-il, le souffle court, entre deux baisers enfiévrés.

Elle ferma les yeux, tourmentée, alors qu'il faisait remonter lentement ses mains le long de ses flancs, caressant son ventre avec douceur sans aller plus haut cependant.

Non… C'était mal de faire ça… C'était dégueulasse, c'était un comportement de traître, de… de… Il prit ses seins en coupe et commença à les masser doucement, la faisant gémir. Oh oui… Oh non… Oh nom de dieu, elle allait souffrir milles maux dans les sept cercles de l'Enfer, c'était certain…

Il caressait, malaxait sa poitrine avec douceur et la conscience de Jackie s'éteignait petit à petit, emportant avec elle ses scrupules et ses réticences. Olivier, lui, semblait plongé dans une sorte de transe qui visiblement consistait à toucher chaque parcelle du corps de Jackie sans en perdre une miette. Il embrassait ses lèvres, son cou, taquinait sa gorge et… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il se baissa lentement, fléchissant légèrement les genoux, puis attrapa ses jambes avant de la soulever et de la plaquer avec force contre le tronc, se plaçant entre ses cuisses pour la maintenir. Elle haleta de surprise, puis gémit en sentant son érection entrer en contact avec son intimité. Elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules puissantes pour se soutenir.

- Je suis incapable de te résister Jackie, tu me rends complètement dingue… - Lâcha-t-il, haletant, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de l'embrasser avec férocité.

Oh mon dieu… Elle ne savait plus où elle était, qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était qu'Olivier était partout, délicieusement excité, gémissant, à bout de souffle.

Ses mains enfoncées dans la peau de ses cuisses, il pressa son érection dure comme du bois directement contre son bas-ventre et avala entre ses lèvres le long gémissement de Jackie.

- Encore… - Supplia-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue avoir. Exaltée, enivrée même. – Olivier… encore s'il-te… ah…

Il gémit à son tour, puis commença à se frotter contre elle dans un rythme soutenu, continu, lui causant frissons et décharges de plaisir à chaque coup de bassin. Submergée par le désir, elle enfonça ses phalanges dans ses épaules et rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre l'arbre. Il en profita pour laisser un traînée de baisers humides le long de son décolleté jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins tout en continuant ses coups de reins lascifs.

- Il faut que je te fasse l'amour ma belle, j'ai besoin de te sentir, de te goûter… - Murmura-t-il en remontant jusqu'à son lobe oreille qu'il se mit à suçoter doucement. - Laisse-moi te prendre…

Elle répondit par un baiser avide dans son cou, ce qui parut suffire au jeune homme qui commença à faire glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna doucement, la pressant contre lui. Puis, il les détacha du tronc d'arbre et, par elle ne savait qu'elle manœuvre, réussit à les allonger sur le sol humide. Allongé sur elle et calé entre ses cuisses, il commença à faire courir ses mains sur son corps alors que Jackie fermait les yeux, son cœur accomplissant un véritable marathon dans sa cage thoracique.

Mon dieu est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? C'était impossible que ce soit vrai, qu'Olivier se lâche à ce point…

Elle espérait que Rusard ne reviendrait pas faire un tour de ronde dans le coin… Ca serait con de finir la soirée dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand même ! Et puis le directeur leur demanderait sûrement de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, ils auraient l'air fin en expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retenir parce que ça faisaient des mois qu'ils avaient envie de faire l'amour sauvagement…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à penser à Dumbledore idiote ?! Tu te rends compte qu'Olivier s'apprête à ravager ton corps ?!_

Elle cligna des yeux, retournant sur terre (c'était le cas de le dire, elle sentait même des brindilles s'enfoncer dans son dos), et reporta son attention sur ses mains qui commençaient à ouvrir le bouton de son jean. Sacrilège ! Elle avait osé s'évader alors que son fantasme en personne la touchait!

Elle se concentra sur la délicieuse sensation que lui procurait le fait de se retrouver sous le corps ferme, musclé, athlétique du Capitaine. Ses mains, sa bouche, son souffle saccadé dans son cou, son corps pressé contre le sien brûlaient sa peau, enflammaient ses sens. Encore une fois elle eut l'impression que son esprit se détachait de son corps. Elle était à la fois présente et absente, ses sens profitaient de l'étreinte alors que sa conscience s'envolait.

Quoique… Cette dernière ne s'envolait jamais très loin parce que Jackie ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si le concierge ramenait sa vilaine tête. Est-ce que leurs amis seraient mis au courant ? Est-ce que Johanna apprendrait qu'elle et Olivier s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à ça ? Elle attendait ce moment depuis des mois et la seule chose qui défilait devant ses yeux était l'image d'une Johanna anéantie ! Johanna qui pleurerait, Johanna qui se sentirait trahie, Johanna qui ne méritait pas ça…

Elle comprit enfin. Parce que Jackie avait beau être malade de jalousie et pleine d'amertume vis-à-vis de leur couple, le fait était qu'elle appréciait et estimait Johanna.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. – Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

_Uh-hum. Pardon ?_

En quelques secondes, le monde sembla se figer entièrement. Plus aucun bruit n'agitait la forêt, le vent s'était calmé et une immobilité parfaite avait envahit les arbres dont les feuilles semblaient s'être paralysées. Les mains d'Olivier cessèrent tout mouvement, figées sur le ventre de Jackie.

Il détacha ses lèvres de son cou et releva son visage vers le sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas ? – Répéta-t-il doucement. Ses mains recouvrirent leur mobilité et prirent son visage en coupe, le caressant gentiment. – Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Je… je suis désolée mais… c'est que… je ne peux pas… - Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je suis allé trop vite, je t'ai brusqué ? Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai du mal à me contrôler avec toi mais…

Elle ferma les yeux. Bon sang… Il croyait qu'il l'avait _brusqué_ ? Il était pas un peu malade ? C'était elle qui faisait n'importe quoi, elle se croyait capable de choses qu'elle ne pouvait visiblement pas faire !

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui suis… - Elle soupira puis ouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard coupable. Génial, il s'en voulait maintenant… Elle prit une profonde inspiration. - Ecoute je ne peux pas coucher avec toi si tu sors avec Johanna.

S'attendant à voir le soulagement se peindre sur les traits d'Olivier, elle fut étonnée de sa réaction. Son visage se ferma instantanément au moment même où elle prononça le prénom de la magnifique blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? – Demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de difficile à comprendre dans sa phrase ?

- Je veux dire que… tant que tu sortiras avec Johanna, je ne pourrai pas faire quoique ce soit avec toi. – Expliqua-t-elle.

Il se redressa aussitôt, détachant son corps brûlant du sien, et ancra son regard (énervé ?) dans le sien. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, incapable de dire cependant si c'était dû au froid mordant qu'elle recommençait à sentir ou au regard glacial qu'il posait sur elle.

- Tu me demandes de la quitter là, c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Quoi ? Je… Non ! Pas du tout !

Il eut un ricanement sceptique et se releva, mettant de la distance entre eux. Elle l'imita et se posta en face de lui, énervée.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Il avait l'air à bout, tendu, crispé, furieux.

Mais encore délicieusement excité… Une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux et sa mâchoire était tellement contractée qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas se casser une dent.

Oui oui, elle se posait toujours des questions existentielles aux moments palpitants de sa vie !

- Tu me provoques, tu me défies constamment et une fois que je craque, tu me repousses Jackie ! Ca t'amuse de me faire ça ? – S'énerva-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard estomaqué.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Parce que je suis la seule à provoquer l'autre peut-être ? Je suis désolée de te repousser mais c'est comme ça ! Je bloque parce que _tu_ as une copine au cas où t'aurais oublié !

- Aucun risque… – Marmonna-t-il. – Et ce que tu m'as proposé en cours de défense, c'était une blague ?

- Non j'étais très sérieuse ! Mais je viens de comprendre que je m'étais trompée ! Excuse-moi d'avoir une conscience !

Il hocha la tête, une expression ironique sur le visage :

- Ouais c'est ça, fait ta petite sainte maintenant…

Une vague de déception et d'humiliation la submergea en entendant ces mots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle l'avait fait exprès ? Il avait une si mauvaise opinion d'elle ?

- Mais vas te faire foutre Olivier ! – Explosa-t-elle, les joues toutes rouges. – Tu crois que je le fais exprès, que j'exige que tu largues Johanna pour sortir avec toi ? – Elle eut un rire méprisant. – Mais tu rêves mon gars ! Je voulais juste coucher avec toi, rien de plus, malheureusement je ne peux pas le faire tant que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre!

_Quel joli mensonge… C'est bien réussi dis donc, j'y croirais presque._

Mâchoire et poings serrés, il la regarda un moment, une flamme furieuse irradiant ses yeux sombres, puis se passa une main sur le visage en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Puis il se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur une vieille souche d'arbre.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Jackie… - Soupira-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. – Je ne peux pas la quitter…

Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi désespéré ? Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de lui prouver que Johanna ne comptait pas tant que ça pour lui ? Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara d'elle et elle serra les poings, si fort qu'elle sentit une jointure craquer.

- Pourquoi ? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si attaché à elle… - Contrecarra-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre négligente.

Après tout elle était censée s'en foutre qu'il reste ou non avec elle. Même si ça la rendait malade.

Il releva son visage et la fixa pendant une longue minute, une expression tourmentée emplissant ses traits. Puis il parla. Une simple phrase, six petits mots qui firent l'effet d'une énorme gifle à Jackie.

- Je suis fou d'elle Jackie…

Son sang quitta ses joues et son corps se pétrifia alors qu'une sensation de vertige s'emparait d'elle.

- Je l'aime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouch… Dur pour notre petite Jackie, non ? Hin hin hin, je suis si cruelle…


	10. Chapter 9: Le langage réalise, en brisan

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Je suis vraiment _désolée_ de ce silence de plusieurs mois.

Sachez que si je n'ai rien publié pendant tout ce temps, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que j'avais mis de côté mon histoire : je crois bien avoir écris et corrigé des passages de mes chapitres chaque jour, sans pourtant réussir à en être satisfaite.

Sans m'étendre sur ma vie intime, je peux tout de même vous assurer que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles. J'ai eu des soucis « professionnels » (ou plutôt, dans le cadre de mes études… estudiantins ?) et surtout personnels, ainsi qu'une totale remise en question de ma fanfiction. Attention ! Non pas vis-à-vis de son existence (je ne l'abandonnerai pas, c'est promis) mais plutôt vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'elle prenait.

Je m'explique : j'ai réalisé peu de temps après la publication du chapitre 8 que je m'éloignais du plan initial, prévu depuis le début, et ai juste décidé de me remettre dans le « droit chemin ».

Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, Jackie reste pareille à elle-même (quoique, elle est pire. Hé hé hé…) et Olivier se montre toujours aussi paradoxal (oh, et il s'empire lui aussi !)

J'ai simplement repris le fil de mon intrigue que j'avais laissé tomber sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos story/author alerts, la mise dans vos « favoris » de ma fanfiction, vos messages gentils, encourageants ou _légèrement_ stressants ^^, c'est toujours aussi stimulant et flatteur !

J'ai aussi quelques annonces à faire :

- Dans le « remaniement » de mon histoire, j'ai décidé que ma fiction serait découpée en DEUX tomes. Je vais donc écrire une… BILOGIE ! (ou une dilogie, ou un diptyque, mais j'aime bien l'idée de créer mon propre mot) xD

Le premier tome, celui que vous êtes en train de lire, se situe donc pendant la sixième année de Jackie et le deuxième se déroulera durant sa septième année. Il se peut aussi que l'on en sache un peu plus sur les pensées d'Olivier dans ce second « opus »… L'histoire sera certainement plus sombre. Et certainement plus, euh… croustillante. Ah, j'ai hâte d'y être !

- J'ai aussi opéré quelques transformations dans la mise en forme… Oui, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis enfin passée aux guillemets (l'emploi des tirets est tellement _dépassé_ ^^), youhou !

- Etant psychologiquement et physiquement _incapable_ de faire une chose lorsque j'ai promis de la faire, j'ai pris une sage décision : celle de ne plus faire de promesses. Donc, je ne vous promettrai plus des publications fréquentes, je ne vous promettrai plus des réponses aux reviews immédiates, je ne promettrai plus à ma mère de ranger ma chambre tous les quinze jours, je ne promettrai plus RIEN ! Attention, c'est une promesse. :p

- Oh, quatrième et dernière annonce : je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Ça fonctionne ? *fait une petite moue adorable qui vous pousse à pardonner à votre auteur _préférée_* (= oui, j'aime rêver, est-ce un crime ?)

Voilà, un grand merci aussi à toutes les revieweuses qui n'ont pas de compte sur et auxquelles je ne peux répondre pas personnellement : **valentine, Shauny, Lucie, Soli, leila, Calla, Kysila, Sponge, **et les deux amies **EllieZeMoon et Mgane !** Chacun de vos compliments m'a rendue heureuse, fait rire et boostée ! J'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont !

Allez, bonne lecture !

Oh, et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous (s'il y en a) et à toutes un très Joyeux Noel et une excellente nouvelle année ! Hâte d'être au 31 et de profiter du champagne, mouahaha ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Le ****langage ****réalise****, en ****brisant**** le ****silence****, ce que le ****silence ****voulait**** et n'****altérait**** pas.**

Jackie Stone n'avait jamais appartenu à cette catégorie de personnes qui baissaient les bras.

Au contraire, elle était, par nature, une fonceuse : quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'obtenait et ce, même en empruntant des voies peu honorables. Comme elle l'avait dit une fois à… enfin, comme elle l'avait dit peu de temps auparavant « la fin justifie les moyens » et elle croyait fort à cet adage de Machiavel.

Bien sûr, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle donnait son maximum pour tout, oh que non ! Jackie n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, elle ne travaillait pas parce qu'elle le _devait_ mais parce qu'elle le _voulait_.

Ainsi, quand un domaine ne l'intéressait pas, elle développait systématiquement une incroyable faculté qui lui permettait d'éviter ledit domaine et ce, avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle ne foutait rien en Histoire de la magie et avait beaucoup de difficultés, _vraiment_ beaucoup de difficultés à se passionner pour la Métamorphose. Elle détestait le Quidditch et ne touchait donc jamais à un balai si elle pouvait l'éviter. Elle se foutait des commérages, la mode n'était pas son plus grand centre d'intérêt (même si elle aimait bien faire sa belle gosse de temps en temps, fallait pas déconner non plus !) et le sport était envisagé comme une blague extrêmement comique dans son cerveau de feignasse.

En revanche... En revanche, quand une matière éveillait son intérêt, alors là, Jackie était décuplée de ses forces et se battait pour réussir/gagner/obtenir ce qu'elle désirait si chèrement. Son rêve était d'être Auror ? Elle s'était battue durant toute sa cinquième année pour avoir le niveau en potions et métamorphose, ses deux points faibles, aux examens des BUSES, uniquement afin d'avoir la possibilité d'entreprendre les études qui la fascinaient. Elle avait voulu approfondir ses connaissances en musique moldue ? Elle avait passé tout un été à parcourir la presque totalité des disquaires de Londres pour enrichir sa culture. Elle était passionnée de cinéma ? Elle avait squatté l'appartement de Katie pendant deux semaines pour regarder ses films. Elle était férue de lecture ? Elle avait lu une quantité non négligeable des bouquins, magasines, romans, polards, livres de psycho et philo qui composaient la grande bibliothèque de sa maison. Elle avait voulu que Gryffondor remporte la Coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année passée ? Elle avait tout fait pour gagner des points et pour que les élèves des autres maisons en perdent, quitte à lancer de fausses accusations sur des personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas (comme la fois où elle avait accusé Flint d'avoir brûlé ses parchemins alors qu'il était, pour une fois, totalement innocent. Mais la tronche qu'il avait tiré quand elle avait fait ça était tout simplement à tomber alors elle n'avait aucun regret).

Et enfin, elle s'était battue pour avoir Olivier.

Elle était donc une fonceuse. Une battante. Une fille courageuse et, à l'occasion, sans scrupules.

Ouais, cool, génial.

Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer, juste _expliquer_, ce qui avait pris à son cerveau de demeuré quand elle avait prononcé la plus grande aberration du siècle ?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Mon dieu. La plus grosse connerie qu'elle ait dite en 16 ans d'existence. A croire qu'il y avait un dysfonctionnement cérébral chez elle ! _Je ne peux pas faire ça. _Ces mots défilaient constamment devant ses yeux, tous les jours depuis cette nuit, cette lamentable nuit où Olivier avait définitivement mis un terme à ses espoirs.

Olivier qui aimait Johanna. Barbie Perfection, Blondie, Sainte Parfaite, peu importait, Olivier aimait une connasse et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Enfin, une connasse que Jackie avait tout de même protégée dans un élan de compassion et d'humanité qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant elle regrettait. Ou peut-être bien que non. Elle ne savait plus. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait agi raisonnablement : au lieu de suivre son instinct elle avait écouté sa raison et n'avait pas succombé à ses penchants pour Olivier. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

N'est-ce pas ?

Rhaaa mais oui c'était une bonne chose ! Et puis si Olivier aimait Blondie, elle n'allait pas briser leur couple pour une simple attirance quand même, ça ne valait pas le coup !

Bref, elle avait agi comme quelqu'un de bien et c'était le plus important. Elle avait résisté, elle avait dit non, prouvant qu'il y avait bien en elle ce que le reste du monde semblait posséder en quantité bien plus développée : une conscience.

Donc oui, tout allait bien.

Enfin, « tout allait bien, tout allait bien »… C'était vite dit ! Il lui arrivait tout de même quelque chose de légèrement inquiétant depuis cette soirée...

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange c'était que… et bien… hum… disons qu'elle avait un petit problème… d'ordre physiologique :

Une Boule, grosse comme une pastèque (du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait), lui obstruait constamment l'œsophage.

Eh ! Que personne ne rigole, elle était hyper angoissée !

Elle avait tout fait pour faire disparaître cette sensation. Elle s'était raclée la gorge, massée le cou, avait avalé des litres d'eau, essayé de vomir, pris des anti-inflammatoire, fait des exercices de langue (si si, il suffisait de la tourner sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ! Ha ha ha…), bref elle avait _tout _essayé.

Mais rien. Que dalle. Nada. Cette foutue Boule était toujours là, coincée dans sa gorge et elle. ne. bougeait. pas.

Irritant. Horripilant. Rageant.

« Ca va Jackie ? »

Jackie releva vivement la tête de son parchemin puis se tourna vers Katie qui regardait sa gorge. Gorge qu'elle était encore en train de malaxer.

« Ca vââ… »

Son amie écarquilla les yeux en entendant son croassement et Jackie se racla sa gorge. Ok, ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui la crise d'hypocondrie !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te trifouilles constamment le cou ? » Demanda la blondinette d'une voix perplexe. « T'es malade ? »

Elle grimaça. Si on l'engageait sur le terrain des maladies, elle allait faire une crise de nerfs…

« Hum… Non, j'ai juste… ce truc dans la gorge… » Expliqua-t-elle, évasive.

« Un… truc ? »

« Ouais... Une boule. Elle est énorme. »

Katie haussa légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux bleus détaillant son visage avec attention.

« T'es triste ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Quoi ? Mais… NON ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix choquée.

« Miss Stone je vous prie de vous taire et d'écouter le cours ! » Tonna la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Elle fit une grimace d'excuse et reporta son attention sur sa feuille.

« Je ne suis pas triste. » Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de sa voisine. « Tout va très bien, j'ai juste cette putain de boule dans la bouche qui me gêne tout le temps. Bordel, c'est sûrement un cancer, je vais mourir… »

Sa voisine eut un soupir exaspéré puis répondit discrètement :

« Mais non, tu n'as aucun cancer… Moi ça me fait penser à cette boule qui nous serre la gorge quand on a envie de pleurer… T'as envie de pleurer ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pleurer ? Pourquoi j'aurais envie de pleurer ? Non, ça doit être un cancer. »

« Ce n'est pas un cancer, idiote ! » Siffla Katie en détachant chaque mot.

« Ah ouais ? T'es médecin peut-être ? »

« Seigneur que tu es chiante ! » Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jackie ricana d'un air moqueur._ 'Seigneur' ?_ Pff… Qui employait encore cette expression ? Enfin qui mis à part les prêtres ?

Même sa grand-mère ne disait pas ça !

Elles gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, écoutant distraitement le cours, jusqu'à ce que…

« Il est tellement… » Katie s'interrompit et émit un petit soupire d'extase. « Ahhh… »

« Beau, je sais oui. » Conclut Jackie en roulant discrètement des yeux.

Bien sûr, elles parlaient d'Anthony. Anthony avec qui Katie avait toutes ses chances, mais cette débile ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre.

« Comment ça avance entre vous ? » S'informa-t-elle mollement, à moitié intéressée.

Franchement, à force d'en entendre parler 24 heures sur 24, cette histoire commençait sérieusement à la gonfler.

_Ouais. En même temps tout te gonfle en ce moment…_

Hmmpf…

« A la vitesse de l'escargot. » Répliqua Katie en se renfrognant.

« Katie… » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu lui plais, j'en suis sûre et certaine. »

« Tu parles ouais ! Il me remarque à peine ! »

« Il te remar… TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? »

« Miss Stone si votre désir est de finir pendue par les doigts de pieds je dois vous avertir que vous prenez la bonne direction ! A la prochaine interruption de ce genre j'appelle Rusard qui se fera un plaisir de vous torturer ! C'est compris ? » Rugit le professeur McGonagall, les ailes de son nez frémissantes.

Eerf… Quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi tous les adultes de cette école agissaient comme des psychopathes ?

Jackie rentra la tête dans les épaules et prit une expression repentante.

« Oui madame… » S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix exagérément polie.

Certains rires se firent entendre et le professeur de Métamorphose lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à sa démonstration.

« 'Oui madââââme…' » Imita Katie d'une voix de bébé, un sourire moqueur incurvant ses lèvres.

Vaguement vexée, Jackie plissa les yeux, un air mauvais sur le visage :

« Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi je me suis faite engueuler ? »

Katie perdit son sourire et grogna. « Naon... »

Elles gardèrent le silence un moment avant que Jackie ne se tourne encore une fois vers son amie, un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage :

« Je disais donc : tu lui plais. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il te regardait quand t'as pris le Caméléon, il te _mangeait des yeux_. » Elle fit une petite pause, songeuse. « En fait, ça faisait presque peur maintenant que j'y repense... »

Son amie eut un petit sourire fier à l'évocation de ce bon souvenir (parce que oui, pour la plupart des gens cette soirée était un bon souvenir. Quelle ironie…) et lança un regard plein d'espoir vers le jeune homme en question, assis quelques tables plus loin.

« Tu… tu crois ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire parfaitement débile sur le visage.

Jackie roula des yeux et répondit d'une voix plate :

« Redemande-moi ça sans avoir l'air d'une demeurée profonde et peut-être que je te répondrais... »

Katie ignora sa petite pique et ce tourna vers elle, une expression presque apeurée emplissant ses traits.

« Mais pourquoi il ne fait pas le premier pas dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si à l'aise avec moi ? »

Jackie lui lança un regard étonné. « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Et _pourquoi diable_ voudrais-tu qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec toi ? Tu veux qu'il ait peur de toi ou quoi ? »

Katie renifla d'un air dédaigneux, comme si Jackie venait de faire preuve d'un manque flagrant de subtilité.

« Quand tu plais à un mec, ce dernier devrait être un minimum intimidé par toi. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Gêné, rougissant, bégayant, bref tu vois le truc… »

Waaaa. Comme quoi elle s'était vraiment fait des films au sujet d'Olivier parce que, honnêtement, il n'était aucun des trois. C'était plutôt le contraire.

« Ouais, je vois surtout que tu voudrais qu'Anthony ait l'air d'un vrai débile quand il est avec toi. » Répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa prise de notes, blasée.

« Mais non ! » Contrecarra son amie avec agacement. « Je pense juste qu'il devrait être moins… plus… enfin tu sais. »

« Euh… Non ? »

« Mais siiii… Il devrait être plus euh… sensuel avec moi ! »

Oulà…

« Sensuel ? »

« Oui, enfin non, oh je ne sais pas ! Il devrait se comporter de manière plus… moins… »

« Putain Katie, chante-le… » S'exaspéra Jackie en fermant les yeux, à deux doigts de claquer son amie.

« Je… il… RHAA ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour SA SOEUR ! » S'exclama soudainement Katie d'une voix hystérique.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la salle puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la furie assise à côté de Jackie (youhou ! Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle !). Ils dévisagèrent Katie avec une telle intensité qu'elle se transforma en l'espace de quelques secondes en une jolie tomate bien mûre. Jackie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire en voyant Anthony toiser sa voisine, un sourcil haussé et un air mi-surpris mi-blasé sur le visage.

« Miss Bell ! » S'écria McGonagall, outrée. « Mais où vous croyez-vous ? Gardez vos problèmes de cœur, justement dans votre cœur, au lieu de vous défouler dans mon cours ! Et Miss Stone, » Continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, l'air excédé. « _cessez_ _de rire_ ou j'appelle le professeur Lockart qui vous donnera des heures de sport supplémentaires pour ce weekend ! »

Jackie se calma instantanément. Hors de question qu'elle se coltine un autre cross et surtout, hors de question qu'elle passe encore plus d'heures avec Olivier, son partenaire de sport, tout transpirant et sa chemise collant à ses muscles.

La vie était déjà assez dure comme ça !

Le reste du cours se passa donc dans un silence de mort et McGonagall fit même remarquer à un certain moment, d'un air très satisfait (et indécemment sadique), que l'on pouvait « entendre les Billiwygs voler ».

Vieille peau.

A la fin du cours, la salle de classe se vida incroyablement vite et alors que Jackie franchissait déjà le pas de la porte, sa besace sur l'épaule et le regard vissé sur le dos musclé d'Olivier, la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall la stoppa :

« Miss Stone restez un instant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Merde… ça sentait le sermon à des kilomètres à la ronde... Katie qui s'était retournée en entendant la voix du professeur lui lança un regard d'excuse et lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'attendait dehors.

« O-oui professeur. » Fit Jackie d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ferma la porte et la rejoignit lentement à son bureau. La directrice des Gryffondor resta assise, la vrillant d'un regard austère par-dessus ses lunettes. Jackie déglutit. Oups, quand McGo arborait son air de corbeau, ça signifiait qu'on allait s'en prendre plein la gueule.

« Miss Stone, je dois avouer que votre comportement me déçois beaucoup. »

Il y eut un silence et Jackie réalisa qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

« Et bien… je suis désolée madame, je n'aurais pas dû parler pendant le cours… »

McGonagall eut un geste impatient.

« Je ne vous parle pas que de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je vous parle de l'attitude désinvolte que vous adoptez depuis le début de cette année scolaire ! »

« Désinvolte ? » Répéta Jackie, perplexe.

« Oui, vous n'êtes pas attentive en cours, vos notes restent très moyennes ce qui me porte à croire que vous ne fournissez pas le travail nécessaire, votre comportement vis-à-vis du corps enseignant a franchi la limite à plusieurs reprises et vos activités extrascolaire laissent très franchement à désirer. » Asséna le professeur d'une voix implacable.

Face à ses accusations qui lui parurent pour la plupart injustifiées, Jackie protesta :

« Quoi ? Je ne… les… Mes notes ne sont pas _si_ moyennes ! » S'exclama-t-elle enfin d'un ton exaspéré.

« Miss Stone, votre moyenne en Métamorphose se situe entre le Piètre et l'Acceptable et celle de Sortilèges a nettement baissé par rapport au début de l'année. Quant à celle d'Histoire de la Magie… je préfère ne pas en parler. En effet ce n'est pas moyen, c'est _médiocre._ »

Connasse.

« D'accord ce n'est pas brillant mais j'ai juste… un petit passage à vide ces derniers temps, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! » Tenta de se justifier Jackie.

A ses mots, le visage de sa directrice de maison se radoucit soudainement et elle dit d'une voix plus calme :

« Ecoutez, je sais que les temps sont durs en ce moment… Comme chacun d'entre nous, vous êtes au courant des nombreuses agressions qui ont été causées par l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, et l'ambiance au château ainsi que le moral des élèves en pâtissent. De plus, je me doute que c'est particulièrement difficile pour vous, compte tenu de votre… récent empoisonnement. » Jackie détourna la tête. Elle détestait qu'on lui parle de ça. « Mais, il faut vous ressaisir ! »

« Professeur. Tout va très bien. Mon empoisonnement n'a rien à voir avec ça. » Déclara Jackie avec fermeté. « Et je n'ai pas peur de finir pétrifiée. Enfin, pas trop. »

_Très crédible, vraiment._

Voyant que la vieille femme paraissait sceptique, elle fit son possible pour changer de sujet.

« Bon. Et… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parliez quand vous avez dit que mes 'activités extrascolaires' laissaient à désirer… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je n'ai aucune activité pourtant : ni Quidditch, ni Bavboules, ni rien. »

La très inhabituelle douceur de McGonagall quitta aussitôt son visage et elle lui décocha un regard sévère.

« Je ne parle pas réellement _d'activités_, je parle de votre attitude en dehors des heures de classe. On raconte que vous vous êtes battue avec un élève, est-ce vrai ? »

Jackie s'étrangla avec sa salive. Bon sang mais QUI avait cafté ?

« Quoi ? Absolument pas ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, il s'agit de ma vie privée ! » S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle était consciente qu'elle faisait une immense connerie en tenant tête à sa prof mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux en criant injustice, votre vie privée n'est en rien concernée dans cette affaire. Il s'agit du règlement intérieur de l'école qui interdit expressément tout duel dans les couloirs. »

Jackie garda son air buté :

« Je ne me suis battue avec personne. »

Elle sentit les yeux d'aigles de McGonagall la scanner des pieds à la tête et tout en s'efforçant d'afficher un air parfaitement innocent, elle se demanda avec panique si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'elle était Légilimens ? Ah vite, ne pas penser à sa bagarre avec Flint ! Penser à autre chose. Non, ne pas penser à Olivier, c'était encore pire !

Argh au secours !

« Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vous punirai pas. » Déclara finalement la directrice. « Premièrement, parce qu'il aurait fallu que vous vous fassiez prendre en flagrant délit, or ce n'est pas le cas et deuxièmement, parce que je ne me suis jamais basée sur des racontars de collégiens pour infliger une sanction à un élève. Mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil Miss. »

Jackie baissa la tête d'un air d'excuse afin de cacher la colère qui montait en elle. C'était injuste, McGonagall lui parlait comme si elle était une récidiviste fraîchement sortie de prison ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'acharnait sur Flint ? C'était lui qui l'avait empoisonné tout de même, merde !

_Et bien, Flint paierait très certainement pour ses actes si tu avais pris la peine de, je ne sais pas, MENTIONNER à un prof que c'était lui qui t'avais empoisonnée peut-être? Espèce d'idiote à l'orgueil mal placée! _

Oh! Ce que disait sa conscience était parfaitement stupide. Et Jackie n'était pas d'accord du tout! C'était tout sauf de l'orgueil mal placé puisqu'une "Stone était toujours digne d'éprouver de la fierté pour sa propre personne et de faire respecter son honneur". C'était même son papa qui lui avait dit! D'abord!

_Soupir..._

« Quant à votre attitude… je sais qu'en début d'année vous vous êtes montrée très insolente avec le professeur Rogue et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, avec le hum… _professeur_ Lockart. »

McGonagall eut une grimace dédaigneuse en prononçant le nom du professeur de DCFM, montrant ainsi toute l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Mais vous aviez dit vous-même que Ro… que le professeur Rogue s'était montré injuste ! » S'indigna Jackie.

La directrice pinça les lèvres, contrariée par sa répartie, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, je veux bien l'admettre. » Concéda-t-elle à contrecœur. « Effectivement, il arrive que le professeur Rogue éprouve parfois _quelques difficultés_ à se montrer impartial avec ses élèves… »

Jackie eut un petit ricanement moqueur. « Quelques difficultés à se montrer impartial » ? Effectivement. C'était un joli pléonasme pour dire que Rogue était un connard qui prenait son pied en donnant des punitions injustes à toutes les personnes qui n'éprouvaient pas de passion malsaine pour la couleur verte et les serpents visqueux.

« … Mais rien ne justifie votre manque de respect. » Finit le professeur, intransigeante.

Jackie garda un silence obstiné. Hors de question qu'elle s'excuse pour ça. Elle préférait encore se taper 96 heures de colles plutôt que de dire qu'elle regrettait !

Il y eut un silence pesant que la directrice de maison brisa en demandant soudainement :

« Je croyais que vous vouliez être Auror ? »

Jackie haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

« Oui, c'est toujours le cas. »

Elle croisa son regard et vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, le professeur McGonagall regarder quelqu'un avec pitié.

« Miss Stone, je ne veux pas vous décourager mais… il y a de grandes chances pour que vous n'y arriviez pas. »

Jackie en resta bouche bée. Mais… mais… c'était méchant ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette vieille chouette flétrie lui disait ce genre de choses ?

« Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais, comme vous le savez, il est nécessaire d'avoir d'excellentes notes aux ASPICS pour être accepté à la formation d'Auror. C'est une école très sélective. Mis à part en Botanique où l'Effort Exceptionnel est admissible, il faut obtenir des Optimal dans toutes les autres matières : Sortilèges, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Métamorphose. Et je ne sais pas si vous en êtes… capable. »

Jackie sentit la Boule dans sa gorge se gonfler d'indignation et de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous croyez que je suis trop stupide pour avoir de bonnes notes à ce foutu examen c'est ça ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'impolitesse dont elle venait de faire preuve et Jackie se sentit encore plus nulle. Elle ne l'engueulait même pas ! Comme si elle était une cause perdue !

C'était horrible !

« Non, je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé que vous étiez stupide. » Tenta d'apaiser la directrice de maison. « Mais je pense sincèrement que vous vous gâchez… Durant votre cinquième année, j'ai eu foi en vous parce que vous vous êtes battue pour obtenir de bonnes notes aux BUSES. Des notes qui vous permettaient de continuer en sixième année toutes les matières nécessaires à la formation d'Auror mais… vous avez abandonné. Ne prenez pas cet air offusqué Miss Stone, vous savez que j'ai raison, _vous avez abandonné. _Alors si vous voulez réussir vous devrez vous y remettre dés maintenant. Prenez l'exemple de votre frère et de votre sœur, ils étaient studieux et d'excellents élèves. Et ils ont incroyablement bien réussis. Vous avez déjà les capacités, il faut désormais que vous vous donniez les moyens d'y arriver en _travaillant_. »

La professeur retira ses petites lunettes carrées en soupirant et lui lança un regard peiné. Le même que celui que lui avait lancé son père lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que son vieux chien, Arkus, allait être piqué.

« Cependant… j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

La gorge serrée, Jackie regarda sa directrice et retint du mieux qu'elle put son envie d'exploser de rage. Elle voulait crier, protester, tempêter, jurer, taper du pied, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui rabattrait le caquet de cette briseuse de rêve.

« Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, c'est votre opinion, mais je sais que j'arriverai à être Auror. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, ni vous, ni mes parents, ni qui que ce soit. » Elle serra les poings et murmura. « Je vous prouverai à tous que je peux être aussi brillante qu'Olivia. »

McGonagall haussa un sourcil en entendant sa dernière phrase et Jackie lut sur son visage que son professeur se rendait compte qu'elle était horriblement jalouse de sa sœur, Olivia. Elle se sentit pathétique.

Si pathétique qu'elle voulut s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Il faut que j'aille en cours de Botanique, je suis déjà en retard. » Dit-elle brutalement, afin de couper court à cette conversation qui venait de gâcher définitivement sa journée.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit le professeur de Métamorphose en s'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un parchemin. « Je vais vous faire un mot pour justifier votre retard à… »

Mais Jackie avait déjà quitté la classe, se foutant royalement d'être punie par le professeur Chourave.

Bien qu'elle soit déjà très en retard, elle se dirigea vers les serres d'un pas lent, complètement démotivée par les propos de sa directrice de maison.

Elle qui s'était toujours considérée comme une battante, une fille qui avait la rage et la volonté de réussir, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était en train de ruiner tous les efforts qu'elle avait accomplis l'année précédente ! Elle se sentait démolie, abattue, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Une fois arrivée devant la serre n°3, elle souffla un bon coup puis poussa la porte. Elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle mais n'en éprouva aucune gêne, juste une vague irritation. Hé ho, elle venait d'assister en direct à l'anéantissement de son avenir alors franchement, elle était encore trop choquée pour prêter attention à la curiosité avide des autres élèves.

« Ah Miss Stone, vous êtes enfin là ! » S'exclama Mme Chourave.

« Désolée m'dame… » Fit-elle d'une voix distraite tout en cherchant sa place du regard.

A ses excuses quelque peu médiocres, la professeur de Botanique fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et est-ce que je peux connaître la raison d'un tel retard ? »

« … »

« Et bien ? J'attends Miss. »

« Hein ? Oh. J'avais un entretien avec le professeur McGonagall. » Expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

« Ah… Très bien, je suppose qu'elle vous a donné un justificatif de retard dans ce cas ? »

Jackie eut une petite moue contrite en voyant la méfiance de sa prof.

« Non. Je suis partie avant qu'elle ne me le donne. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita à sa place habituelle qu'elle partageait avec Jackson, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'air offusqué de Mme Chourave.

Cette dernière marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « plus aucun respect de nos jours… » puis se tourna brusquement vers son Ellébore et expliqua d'un ton vexé l'utilité des propriétés de la plante vénéneuse dans la conception de certaines potions.

« McGo t'a donné une heure de colle ? » Chuchota Jackson quand Jackie fut installée.

« Nan. »

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné par son air fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Rien. » Répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

« Mais… »

« Merde je n'ai plus de parchemins… » Marmonna-t-elle en balançant sa besace par terre.

Elle se retourna vers Katie qui était assise derrière eux, à côté d'Olivier.

« Katie, t'aurais pas une feuille de parchemin à me prêter s'il-te-plaît ? »

Son amie la regarda quelques instants, l'air interrogateur, puis hocha la tête.

« Si. Attends je la cherche. »

Elle se mit à fouiller son sac tout en s'excusant :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendue mais McGonagall t'a retenue tellement longtemps… »

Jackie secoua doucement la tête.

« C'est pas grave... »

« Si j'avais su que Chourave était aussi laxiste vis-à-vis des retards, je serais restée… »

Jackie se retint de lui dire que si la Botaniste ne l'avait pas punie c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait lu sur son visage qu'elle était prête à mordre quiconque l'emmerderait en ce moment.

« T'inquiète pas Katie, c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une escorte pour franchir trois couloirs. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Son amie cessa donc de s'excuser et tandis qu'elle se remettait à chercher dans son sac, Jackie se rendit soudainement compte qu'on l'observait. Sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, elle tenta au début d'ignorer l'intrusion mais au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par tourner ses yeux vers Olivier, exaspérée. Elle lui lança un regard impérieux pour lui faire comprendre de se mêler de ses affaires mais la seule réaction qu'elle réussit à provoquer chez lui fut un sourire narquois, absolument pas intimidé.

Quelle insupportable tête à claques… Toujours ce pli moqueur sur la bouche, toujours ces pupilles arrogantes, toujours ce noir ébène implacable, toujours cette mâchoire contractée à l'allure aggressive... Elle sentit la fureur refaire surface en elle et apparemment ça devait se voir sur son visage parce qu'Olivier haussa les sourcils et la considéra avec un mélange de suffisance et de curiosité.

« Tiens. » Dit Katie en lui tendant une feuille, coupant court au duel visuel.

Jackie la remercia puis se refit face à sa table d'un air digne, sans un regard pour le Capitaine. Le reste du cours se déroula pour elle dans une sorte de brouillard. Elle se sentait furieuse et démoralisée à la fois, un mélange d'émotions qui ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule chose chez elle : une profonde léthargie.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit elle fit donc un petit signe d'adieu à Jackson puis bondit hors de sa chaise, hors de la serre, se précipita dans le château, dans les couloirs, sans attendre qui que ce soit, et prit la seule direction qui la motivait depuis quelques jours : son lit.

Eh ouais, ça c'était de la vie sociale !

Ce n'était pas qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts physiques ni rien, mais ces derniers temps elle se sentait juste… épuisée. Comme si elle avait consacré ces derniers mois à courir un marathon éreintant et qu'elle venait enfin de franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, de reprendre des forces, bref de dormir.

Ouais, apparemment l'hibernation concernait aussi les humains.

Enfin, si on pouvait la qualifier d'humaine. Ces derniers temps, elle avait plus l'impression de ressembler à un hippogriffe mal luné qu'à une personne normale.

Arrivée à son dortoir vide, elle balança son sac de cours par terre, se déchaussa aussitôt et s'affala sur son lit comme le mollusque qu'elle était.

Elle resta allongée sur les draps, ses grands yeux de chat ambrés fixant le plafond avec ennui. Une semaine que ça durait. Une semaine qu'elle se couchait tous les soirs à 18h.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 7 ans et demi.

Et toujours cette Boule…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, les images de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard affluèrent pour la énième fois à son esprit, toujours aussi malvenues, indésirées mais, malheureusement encore et toujours implacables de vérité.

« Je suis fou d'elle Jackie. Je l'aime.»

Pff, elle vous racontait pas l'ambiance après ça.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, pas une remarque, tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était le regarder, puis déglutir. Encore et encore, elle avait tellement avalé sa salive que sa gorge s'était retrouvée complètement asséchée et irritée, si bien que le lendemain : la Boule était apparue.

Cette foutue Boule.

Enfin non, c'était faux. Ils avaient quand même un peu parlé. Après avoir assimilé ses paroles, Jackie, sonnée, lui avait demandé comment il pouvait prétendre aimer Johanna alors qu'il venait tout juste de lui sauter dessus. C'était tout de même étrange non ?

Elle se souvenait encore de l'étrange impression qu'elle avait ressentie en entendant sa propre voix : lointaine, détachée, légère, cette dernière ne cadrait absolument pas avec son état d'esprit du moment. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Jackie, qui mettait une sorte de fierté puérile à cacher ses faiblesses, était bien contente d'avoir eu l'air uniquement stupéfait et non blessé par sa révélation.

Ce qu'elle n'était pas d'ailleurs, « blessée ». Non, elle s'en fichait complètement même ! Pff… Pourquoi aurait-elle été blessée d'ailleurs ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était euh… assouvir ses pulsions avec lui, mais elle n'espérait rien d'autre. Rien du tout. De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle n'en avait pas tant envie que ça au final. La seule 'réelle' blessure qu'elle avait c'était à l'égo.

Et ça, ça faisait très très mal à Jackie dont l'orgueil et la fierté s'étaient à plusieurs reprises révélés démesurés.

En réponse, Olivier lui avait expliqué qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup mais qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une très forte attirance physique pour elle, démontrant par a+b qu'il s'agissait d'une pulsion qu'il ne désirait ni ne contrôlait, malgré tous ses efforts.

Confession très gratifiante. Vraiment. Et pourtant réelle.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Jackie avait été obligée d'admettre qu'Olivier disait vrai : il ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Pas qu'elle ait douté du contraire mais l'évidence lui sautait désormais aux yeux. Cette force, faute d'autre mot, qui les reliait depuis le début de l'année n'était que la conséquence d'une attirance purement physique, primitive et irrésistible. Il n'y avait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Point de mots doux ou de gestes tendres, tout n'était qu'à base de provocation, séduction, défis et conflits.

Peu de temps après leur petite mise au point, ils étaient rentrés au château, sans dire un mot, plongés dans leurs pensées et leurs visages fermés. Et une fois arrivés au dortoir, ils s'étaient quittés sur un « bonsoir » distrait, clôturant cette soirée qui avait pourtant incroyablement bien commencé.

Et depuis le vide.

Ils agissaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas failli coucher ensemble dans cette stupide forêt, comme si Jackie n'avait pas repoussé Olivier au dernier moment et comme si ce dernier n'avait pas avoué être amoureux de Johanna. A croire qu'ils avaient subi un sortilège d'Amnésie !

Bien entendu, l'ambiance entre eux était nettement plus froide qu'auparavant et ils ne restaient jamais dans la même pièce lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de leurs amis ils continuaient tout de même de se parler poliment, normalement, comme si de rien n'était. S'en était presque inquiétant : voir avec quelle facilité ils arrivaient à éviter les sujets gênants. Ils affichaient chacun une indifférence et un calme affecté qu'ils étaient loin de ressentir réellement et Jackie savait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

Le hic c'était que, justement, Jackie détestait viscéralement les discussions embarrassantes, elle préférait largement tourner autour du pot, voire ne jamais aborder le problème. Honnêtement, elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle foutait à Gryffondor : lorsque les relations humaines devenaient trop compliquées, ou trop intenses, elle choisissait toujours de partir avant que ça ne dégénère.

Mais bon, à part ça tout allait bien.

Génial.

La vie était super même !

Elle avait juste besoin de s'adapter à la nouvelle situation mais elle savait que dans quelques jours tout s'arrangerait !

Elle se roula sur le côté et observa la photo représentant sa famille qui ornait sa table de nuit. Elle aurait bien aimé les voir, ils lui manquaient. C'était, selon elle, le seul aspect négatif de Poudlard : être séparé d'eux pendant 9 mois.

Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'indépendance que lui conférait l'internat, mais tout le monde avait besoin du soutien de ses parents de temps en temps.

Surtout dans les moments difficiles.

Pas que ce ne soit le cas actuellement. Oh non voyons ! Tout. Allait. _Bien._

Si ce n'était son cancer de la gorge qui pointait… Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être ça ? Sérieusement ? Peut-être que si elle demandait à Pomfresh de lui faire des examens…

Non, mauvaise idée. Déjà qu'elle passait pour une folle qui atterrissait à l'infirmerie toutes les semaines parce qu'elle s'était battue et/ou foulée la cheville et/ou fait empoisonnée, elle devait en plus avouer qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre névrosé ? Hypocondriaque par-dessus le marché ? Ugh, non merci.

Elle détailla les visages souriants d'Olivia et Geoff qui lui adressaient des « coucous » sur l'image. Elle aurait tellement voulu être comme eux… aussi sérieuse, responsable, travailleuse… Elle avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas cadrer avec le reste de sa famille, d'être le petit personnage bizarre que personne ne comprenait… D'accord, elle savait qu'en disant ça elle passait pour une pauvre fille en pleine crise d'ado mais d'un côté, elle était consciente d'avoir raison. Sa famille prônait la réussite et plaçait aux nues la carrière universitaire : Olivia avait fait une grande école de diplomate et travaillait désormais au ministère de la magie et son frère, Geoff, suivait des études de médicomagie. Autant dire qu'elle détonnait légèrement du cadre familial avec son besoin d'action et son ambition d'Auror. Ambition qui cassait le mythe de la si grande et intellectuelle famille Stone.

Pour ses parents, c'était comme si elle avait voulu être flic. M'enfin… Ils avaient beau être déçus, jamais ils ne l'empêcheraient de faire le métier qu'elle désirait. Eh oh, ses parents n'étaient pas des connards tyranniques !

Juste des petits péteux de temps à autres…

Mais oui elle les adorait ! Elle les trouvait juste _légèrement_ exaspérant !

Alors que son esprit commençait à s'évader et son corps à se détendre, allongé dans une pose lasse et languissante, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant la place à ses deux excitées d'amies.

« Hey hey heeey ! Ca va Jackie ? » Chantonna Angelina en sautant sur son lit tandis que Katie s'inspectait dans la glace, retouchant sa coiffure et babillant joyeusement sur l'Effort Exceptionnel qu'elle venait d'obtenir à son dernier devoir de Métamorphose.

Jackie claqua la langue, agacée et ensommeillée, puis mit son coussin sur sa tête afin d'échapper au bruit qu'elles faisaient.

« Oh pardon ! On n'avait pas remarqué que tu dormais ! » S'excusa la belle noire d'une voix plus basse.

Katie s'approcha de son lit, les traits soupçonneux.

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu te couches tous les jours à 18h30 ? T'as la mononucléose ou quoi ? »

Jackie soupira. Pitié, qu'on la laisse tranquille deux minutes ! Elle avait le droit de se coucher à l'heure qu'elle voulait non ?

« Non je suis juste… fatiguée. »

Sa voix éteinte sembla agir comme un signal d'alarme sur ses amies qui échangèrent un regard éloquent avant de s'asseoir sur son lit avec une synchronisation parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'es bizarre ces derniers temps… » Demanda Angie.

« Ouais, t'as l'air triste... » Ajouta Katie.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Jackie en se tournant vivement vers elles. « J'ai l'air triste ? N'importe quoi ! Je ne le suis pas ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez tout savoir, tout va _très_ bien ! »

Son air surexcité parut les prendre au dépourvu.

« Euh… bien sûr, c'est évident… » Fit Angelina d'une voix sceptique.

« Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat… »

Comme Katie ne finissait pas sa phrase, Jackie, un peu surprise, la poussa à continuer :

« Oui ? Elle le met où ? »

« Laisse tomber… » Soupira son amie.

Jackie fronça les sourcils, vexée. Ca l'exaspérait quand les gens faisaient des remarques moldues qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre puis prenaient un air las quand elle demandait des explications. Enfin quoi ! Soit on se taisait soit on allait au bout de son histoire !

« Hum… Okay… » Fit Angelina après avoir elle aussi lancé un regard perplexe à la blonde (elle non plus n'avait aucune connaissance moldue). « Bon c'est pas grave je prends le relais, Jackie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mais rien ! Vous allez me lâcher oui ? » Répliqua la concernée en leur tournant brusquement le dos.

Franchement est-ce que c'était si grave de vouloir dormir ? Le monde appartenait aux gens qui se levaient tôt, c'était bien connu ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était réussir ses études à la con et oublier qu'aucun homme sur cette terre ne voulait d'elle ! C'était trop demander peut-être ?

« Non, on te lâchera pas. » Répliqua Katie. « Je te jure que t'as un comportement étrange : tu es normale quand on est tous en groupe mais dés que tu rentres dans le dortoir tu te transforme en moule apathique ! C'est limite si tu ne te couches pas à 17h ! »

Jackie pesta intérieurement contre elle-même. Quelle idiote ! Elle faisait tout pour que ses amis ne s'aperçoivent pas de son état et elle n'avait même pas été capable de penser au fait qu'elle devait aussi se contrôler quand elle se trouvait dans le dortoir devant Katie et Angie. Et après elle disait qu'elle destinée à être Auror ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à cacher ses émotions ! Elle ferait la pire Auror de l'histoire ouais !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle ne serait _jamais_ Auror, McGonagall venait de le lui certifier ! Elle devenait sénile ou quoi ?

Elle se reprit et répondit d'un ton irrité :

« J'aurais peut-être l'air plus heureuse si on me laissait DORMIR. »

Mais elles ignorèrent sa mauvaise humeur et continuèrent de la questionner.

« Depuis la soirée de Pré-au-Lard, tu te comportes bizarrement… C'est à cause de Charles ? » S'informa Katie en tendant le cou vers elle, une expression curieuse sur le visage. « Tu sais, il ne t'en voulait pas. Je pense qu'il était juste déçu de voir que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui… »

« Mais je m'intéresse à lui ! » S'écria Jackie d'un ton outré.

« Oui je sais, » Se corrigea son amie. « je veux dire qu'il est déçu que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui de la même manière que lui s'intéresse à toi... »

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux. Charles ne lui faisait pas vraiment la gueule mais il semblait avoir compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus poussé entre eux, alors il se tenait plus distant que d'habitude. Oh ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait... Elle ne supportait plus de voir son regard de chien battu à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce qu'elle lui donnait ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas déjà largement suffisant ?

« Ce n'est pas ça, je me fiche de Charles... Enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas, je l'aime bien, c'est un ami mais… je ne compte pas me flageller simplement parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. C'est comme ça je ne le contrôle pas. »

« Bon, alors c'est à cause de Johanna. » Affirma Katie d'un air confiant.

Jackie sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement à la mention de la jeune fille et tenta de garder un air impassible. Mais COMMENT est-ce que Katie était au courant de ça ? C'était impossible ! Elle était sûre à cent pour cent qu'Olivier avait gardé le secret et bien entendu, elle ne se serait jamais trahie elle-même ! Elle fit son possible pour cacher son trouble et tourna vers Katie un visage étonné.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais triste à cause de Johanna ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bah… A cause de la crise qu'elle a faite l'autre jour... »

Oh ! C'était donc de _ça_ qu'elle parlait ! Jackie éprouva un soulagement si grand qu'elle éclata de rire. Elle profita de son hilarité pour donner foi à son explication.

« Mais non voyons, ça m'est complètement égal ! Johanna peut faire toutes les crises de jalousie qu'elle veut ça ne me concerne pas, il s'agit de leur couple pas du mien. » Déclara-t-elle en caressant la bordure de son couvre-lit avec une indifférence étudiée.

Une petite explication s'imposait : le lendemain matin de la soirée catastrophique, Johanna avait fait devant tout le petit groupe une véritable scène à Olivier, l'accusant d'avoir délibérément quitté le pub pour aller s'encanailler dans la forêt avec Jackie. Cette dernière, se sentant à la fois coupable et heureuse de voir le couple se disputer, avait démentit le fait en feignant une indignation outragée : Oh, l'accuser _elle_ d'avoir fait des 'choses' avec un garçon déjà casé ! Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que fuir des professeurs qui les avaient repérés ! Alors qu'ils avaient risqué le renvoi en lançant des étincelles rouges dans le ciel uniquement dans le but de prévenir leurs amis ! C'était une abominable accusation et Jackie refusait que l'on pense cela d'elle !

D'accord, c'était de l'hypocrisie pure et simple mais elle n'allait tout de même pas dire la vérité et passer pour une de ces filles sans scrupules qui volaient les petits copains des autres !

Quand bien même elle soit _réellement_ ce genre de filles…

Ainsi, Jackie s'était défendue avec toute la verve et la vivacité qu'elle possédait, sous le regard abasourdi d'Olivier qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce qu'elle mente si bien, puis elle avait laissé le couple se débrouiller seul, estimant que ce n'était pas à elle de s'en mêler.

Mais non ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ! Elle était juste _discrète_.

Hum.

Bref. Depuis, Johanna ne lui adressait plus la parole, ce qui, honnêtement, était très loin d'attrister Jackie. Au contraire, elle était bien contente de ne plus être obligée de feindre une sympathie qu'elle n'éprouvait pas pour Sainte Parfaite.

Suite à sa déclaration il y eut un petit silence dans le dortoir, puis…

« Alors dis-nous ce qui ne va pas… » Insista Angelina.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien du tout… »

« C'est ça ouais, on te croit. »

« Katie, s'il te plaît, ne m'énerve pas. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Ses amies échangèrent un regard sceptique et elle se sentit obligée d'insister.

« Je vous le jure les filles ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive de grave ? Mis à ma part mon empoisonnement, tout va bien dans ma vie. »

« Mouais, c'est pas une raison. » Contrecarra Katie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas vécu de drame que tu vas forcément aller bien. D'ailleurs, il arrive très souvent que les gens soient malheureux alors que tout est censé aller parfaitement bien dans leur vie, ça n'a rien à… »

Et c'était parti… Quand Katie se transformait en Docteur Freud ça pouvait durer des heures…

« Wow wow wow ! Stop, on se calme. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, j'ai juste un petit coup de mou. »

Voyant que sa meilleure amie allait répliquer, elle s'empressa de couper court à la discussion.

« Bon les filles, c'est pas que vous m'embêtez mais vous pourriez me laisser dormir ? » Demanda-t-elle en rabattant sa couette sur elle. « J'suis vraiment claquée. »

Elles gardèrent le silence un petit moment.

« Humpf. Bon ok, on se tait. » Accepta enfin Katie à contrecœur.

« On te laisse tranquille. » Fit Angelina d'une voix douce. « Mais je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais me passer tes devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Lockart m'a foutu un Piètre et comme t'es la meilleure à ce cours j'aimerais bien voir ta méthode… »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda Jackie, fatiguée à l'idée de devoir se lever et chercher dans son petit bordel ses anciens devoirs.

« Non, non, un autre jour. Demain, si tu préfères ! »

« Ok, je te les passerai… » Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

* * *

Les yeux plongés dans un excellent polard de Connelly et accompagnée de ses amis qui discutaient avec animation, Jackie marchait d'un pas lent dans le couloir du 3ème étage, totalement indifférente à l'agitation générée par la masse bruyante d'élèves qui l'entouraient.

Absorbée par l'enquête palpitante du journaliste Jack McEvoy qui traquait avec une ténacité proche de l'obsession l'assassin de son frère, meurtrier que les agents de police avaient surnommé « le Poète » en raison des vers sordides, sortis de la plume d'Edgar Allan Poe, qu'il laissait sur les lieux de ses nombreux crimes, Jackie sentait à peine les élèves la dépasser et la bousculer en courant, rejoignant leurs salles de classe d'un pas pressé.

Elle adorait les romans policiers. Peut-être parce que sa vocation était d'être Auror, métier analogue à celui de flic ? Ou bien à cause de la trame captivante qui constituait le fil conducteur de l'histoire ? Ou encore à cause de cette passion qu'elle ressentait en les lisant, passion qui lui permettait de s'évader dans un monde plus sombre, plus noir, plus sanglant peut-être, mais d'un magnétisme irrésistible ?

La traque du Mal. Voilà qu'elle était sa vocation. Le prestige attribué aux Auror n'était qu'un bonus qui, bien entendu, la réjouissait mais passait en second plan dans la liste de ses aspirations. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était arrêter les salauds, les fous, les tueurs, violeurs, empoisonneurs, sorciers adeptes de magie noire, les êtres sans conscience ni morale, bref les vilains méchants. (Non non, elle n'avait pas du tout une vision réductrice du métier)

Elle était consciente d'être très idéaliste vis-à-vis du travail d'Auror. Il y avait un risque qu'elle soit rebutée par de nombreuses désillusions mais… si elle ne pouvait pas être un minimum idéaliste à 16 ans quand le serait-elle ? Jamais. Donc elle profitait de la « naïveté » que lui conféraient son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience.

Avançant progressivement au milieu de la foule sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'un beau jeune homme qui avançait dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tirée de sa lecture par une collision brutale.

« Ouch ! »

Elle se massa le front. Pitié… Elle ne venait quand même pas de se prendre un mur hein ? Merlin la honte !

Elle releva vivement la tête pour savoir si elle venait encore de s'humilier et eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu ! » S'excusa le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Ne sachant comment réagir, elle resta figée et observa le visage du garçon qu'elle venait de bousculer.

Visage qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Une auréole de cheveux châtains foncés coiffés dans tous les sens encadrait des traits bien dessinés que composaient un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, des pommettes hautes et de beaux yeux verts dans lesquels brûlaient toujours cette flamme d'intelligence et de raffinement.

Alexandre Bradford. Son ex avec qui elle était restée un peu moins d'un an. Le propriétaire du collier qu'une jument avait un jour espéré lui voler. Bon ok, elle l'avait payé. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sépare alors Pégaze Woman pouvait toujours espérer, elle ne l'aurait jamais !

Après un silence gêné, Alexandre lui fit un petit sourire.

« Salut Jackie. » Il lança un regard aux amis de Jackie et leur adressa un poli hochement de tête. « Salut tout le monde. »

Ils lui rendirent son salut avec enthousiasme, la petite bande ayant toujours apprécié le jeune homme, même s'ils le connaissaient à peine. Quant à Jackie, elle se massa nerveusement la gorge alors que la Boule semblait entamer une polka dans son œsophage. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Alexandre depuis plusieurs mois et maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient face à face elle se sentait étrangement fébrile.

« Salut Alex, ça va ? »

Elle retint une grimace en entendant sa voix légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse ? C'était _Alexandre_, pas Rogue. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser.

« Oui, mis à part la collision frontale… » Sourit-il en désignant son front. « Ça va toi, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, tout va bien. » Dit-elle dans un souffle, la voix bloquée au fond de la gorge.

Elle détailla avec un empressement incongru chaque mouvement et expression qui se peignait sur son visage. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu le décider ni même le vouloir, la nostalgie commença à s'infiltrer en elle alors que son corps se tendait vers l'avant, vers celui qu'elle avait aimé en un temps pas si lointain.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin de prendre de ses nouvelles, de connaître sa vie actuelle ?

Ils gardèrent un silence tendu, se regardant bêtement, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jackson remuer un peu, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Bon… Et bien… On va vous laisser. » Annonça-t-il avec délicatesse en se mettant à pousser doucement Angelina et Katie.

Ces dernières avancèrent sans pour autant cesser de fixer Alexandre, de grands sourires avides sur leurs visages, et la détresse que ressentit Jackie à l'idée que ses amis l'abandonnent avec son ancien petit-ami, disparut aussitôt qu'elle vit leurs expressions. Elle leur fit les gros yeux et tapa du pied avec impatience. Est-ce que ces débiles étaient vraiment obligées de faire ça ? Un peu de discrétion nom d'un Scrout !

Elles avaient toujours déploré le fait que Jackie n'invite pas Alexandre à leurs petites soirées de groupe.

Ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, était étrange. D'ailleurs, elle ne possédait aucune raison valable permettant de justifier un tel comportement. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé un malaise incompréhensible lorsque ses amis insistaient pour qu'elle leur présente Alexandre. Elle répugnait à mélanger son groupe d'amis avec son copain, persuadée que ce dernier aurait immédiatement compris qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lui correspondait.

De plus, ses amis auraient hurlé de rire en voyant l'attitude qu'elle adoptait en sa présence (bande de salauds), ce qui l'avait nettement influencé dans sa décision. Douce, sage, amoureuse, elle ne ressemblait pas à la Jackie sarcastique, insouciante et _légèrement_ brutale qu'ils connaissaient. Elle aurait perdu toute crédibilité et aurait été automatiquement cataloguée comme « la mièvre de service », étiquette qu'elle refusait à grands cris.

Et même si Jackie _savait_ pertinemment qu'elle était loin d'être mièvre, ou niaise, ou débile, elle voulait encore moins que les gens s'imaginent qu'elle l'était. De toute façon elle abhorrait ce genre de comportement, ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. Enfin quoi ! Sous prétexte qu'on était heureux, il fallait avoir l'air d'un abruti et perdre tout esprit critique ? Non, pas question !

De toute manière, ses réticences à le présenter à ses amis n'avaient rien changé à la situation puisqu'Alexandre avait fini par se rendre compte de lui-même qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Inutile d'épiloguer là-dessus.

« T'as quoi là ? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Comme cours… »

« Oh ! Rien, on a une heure de pause, on comptait rentrer dans notre salle commune... » Expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation.

Elle aurait voulu parler un peu plus longtemps avec lui, avoir une discussion un peu plus profonde que le typique « Salut, ça va ? » « Ouais et toi ? » « Génial mais faut que j'y aille là, désolé, ciaoooo ! »...

« Ah… bien. Ok. Euh… Moi j'ai cours de Potions alors… »

Il lui sembla entrevoir un signe de déception dans son ton et elle s'empressa donc de lui proposer sa compagnie.

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Se corrigea-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin (charmant !) qui dévoila deux petites fossettes (encore plus charmant !) et fit un pas vers elle, se rapprochant un peu plus.

« Tu sais bien que non, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé tous les deux… »

Les sourcils de Jackie se froncèrent un peu lorsqu'elle entendit l'accent tendre de sa voix. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et lui offrit un grand sourire, heureuse qu'il désire passer plus de temps avec elle :

« Oui c'est vrai, ça fait bien six mo… »

Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle s'interrompit brusquement puis tourna lentement, très lentement, la tête vers sa droite, légèrement inquiète de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Nom d'un chien ! Elle eut un petit sursaut en voyant Olivier à côté d'eux.

Stupéfiant… Il se tenait là, tranquille, les mains dans les poches, pas le moins du monde gêné d'écouter une conversation qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

Mais de quoi il se mêlait celui là ?

Elle arqua un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Un problème Olivier ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Ses yeux, rivés sur Alexandre, se tournèrent lentement vers elle. Il lui lança un regard bref, indéchiffrable, l'expression de son visage tout aussi impassible, puis fit un pas en arrière avant de sourire, ses lèvres incurvées en un rictus mi-moqueur mi-indifférent.

« Aucun. »

Puis, toujours avec cette nonchalance agaçante, il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, son sac de cours pendant négligemment sur son épaule, laissant l'ancien couple seul. Elle serra les poings, énervée par son attitude.

A quoi jouait ce débile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait provoquer en faisant ça ? Hein ? Sa colère ? Son agacement ? Sa frustration ?

Et ben c'était réussi !

Petit con va.

« Bizarre… » Marmonna Alexandre, les traits songeurs.

Bizarre qu'elle traine avec un abruti pareil ? En effet…

« Pff… Laisse tomber, je crois qu'il a des troubles bipolaires, on ne peut rien contre ça… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis lui fit un sourire enjoué. « Bon on y va ? Sinon tu vas être en retard à ton cours. »

Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche.

« Alors… » Commença-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, son épaule frôlant la sienne. « Comment se passe ton année ? Tout va bien pour toi ? »

Elle grimaça. Hum… Quoi répondre ? Sachant qu'elle vivait l'année la plus merdique de sa scolarité, ça allait être dur de paraître enthousiaste… En même temps, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre, il y avait tout de même pire que sa vie !

« Ca se passe bien. » Elle fit une petite pause puis ajouta. « Bon, j'ai connu mieux quand même. Mais dans l'ensemble ça va. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai entendu parler de ton empoisonnement... Mais quand je suis allé te voir à l'infirmerie tu n'étais plus là alors… »

« Tu étais venu me voir ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu. » Répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « C'était grave quand même, j'ai eu peur pour toi ! » Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard de reproche. « Tu pensais que je m'en foutrais c'est ça ? »

Elle garda le silence, hésitante, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir moins fréquenté. Euh… Honnêtement ? Elle avait pensé qu'il s'était un peu inquiété mais qu'il n'y avait pas attaché plus d'importance que ça. Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment choquée ou blessée, elle comprenait qu'il ne se sente plus concerné par tout ce qui lui arrivait.

« Oui, c'est ce que tu pensais. » Affirma-t-il sans attendre sa réponse. Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement accablé par sa bêtise. « Tu crois vraiment que sous prétexte qu'on ne sort plus ensemble je me fous de ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'étais hyper inquiet. Quand on m'a mis au courant… » Il fit une pause puis reprit d'une voix un peu plus basse. « J'ai cru que t'allais mourir. Ca m'a dévasté. »

A ces mots, sa gorge se serra et elle tourna la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas son expression. La conversation venait de prendre une tournure nettement moins légère et elle avait des difficultés à réprimer l'impression de vide qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Pour ne rien arranger, son esprit lui rappela qu'Olivier n'avait pas semblé aussi inquiet, lui, et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas été « dévasté » par sa mort. Juste un peu triste. Pas que son désir le plus cher soit qu'Olivier pleure sur son cadavre, mais Jackie aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un qui tienne à elle.

Et qui soit anéanti si elle venait à mourir. Oh pourquoi était-elle si vaniteuse ? C'était lamentable, elle en était consciente, et pourtant elle se sentait incapable de changer.

_Euh… Allô ? Alexandre est là je te signale. Et lui, il tient à toi._

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et observa le profil du jeune homme. Alexandre était un beau mec. Les cheveux châtains assez foncés, coiffés dans tous les sens, les yeux d'un vert étonnant, de beaux traits, un beau corps quoiqu'un peu trop mince, un sourire charmant… il était vraiment, vraiment beau.

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite et sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle effleura doucement la main d'Alexandre avant de l'entrelacer avec la sienne. Il baissa la tête et observa leurs mains jointes sans rien dire.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence confortable. Se sentant étrangement rassurée, Jackie garda sa main dans la sienne, profitant de la douce caresse qu'il effectuait sur sa peau avec son pouce, avant de la relâcher lentement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir remplis d'élèves.

Pas besoin d'alimenter encore plus les potins… Il y en avait déjà assez sur Olivier et elle.

« Foutue Boule… » Marmonna-t-elle en se massant la gorge.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien... Rien ! Alors, euh… et toi ? Comment ça se passe ? Ta vie, tes amis, tes emmerdes, tes… amours ? »

Mon dieu. Plus cliché tu meurs.

En plus, elle rêvait où elle venait vraiment de demander à son ex, à qui elle avait tenu la main 2 minutes auparavant, comment se passait sa vie _amoureuse ? _Elle devenait con ou quoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil, un éclat malicieux traversant ses iris verts.

« Tout va très bien merci. » Répondit-il d'un air moqueur. « Et toi ? Si j'en crois les rumeurs c'est torride avec Dubois… »

Hum… Ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours ou le ton qu'il avait employé était légèrement contrarié ? Jaloux Alex ? Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y avait pas de raison, Olivier se foutait bien de sa gueule.

Et puis, de toute façon il préférait les Barbies.

« La seule chose d'un tant soit peu 'chaud' entre Olivier et moi c'est nos disputes, compris ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité. « Ces commérages sont insultants sachant qu'on a beaucoup de mal à… se supporter. »

« Mouais. » Marmonna Alexandre.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « mouais » sceptique ? Il ne la croyait pas ? Il pensait qu'elle mentait ?

Et il avait raison. Elle avait l'impression de passer ses journées à mentir. Grr, ça c'était encore de la faute de… Stop ! Ca devenait obsessionnel là ! Ca l'exaspérait de penser tout le temps à…

Bref.

« Tu veux toujours être archéomage ? » Demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

Ce qui fonctionna. Un grand sourire éclaira sa physionomie.

« Ouais, toujours motivé ! » Approuva-t-il avec enthousiasme. « J'aimerais me spécialiser dans la Rome antique, d'ailleurs j'ai lu un article sur certains vestiges de Rome qui laisseraient supposer que César était un sorcier particulièrement puissant. Et à ce qu'il paraît, Cicéron lançait un sortilège de Confusion à chacun de ses débats afin de mieux manipuler et convaincre son adversaire ! Tu te rends compte que… je t'embête ? »

« Non pas du tout, » Dit-elle avec un sourire, amusée de le voir si volubile. « c'est très intéressant ! »

« C'est ça moque toi… » Dit-il d'un air gêné.

Oh qu'il était trognon quand il rougissait ! Elle avait aussi oublié ce petit détail…

« Mais je ne me moque pas, je te jure que ça m'intéresse ! D'ailleurs, nos grandes discussions durant lesquelles on changeait la face du monde me manquent… »

Il sourit et ralentit un peu dans sa marche alors qu'ils arrivaient près du cachot de Rogue.

« Moi aussi… J'essaie de compenser avec mes compatriotes de Serdaigles, mais ce n'est pas pareil, ils sont trop vieux jeu. _On est_ trop vieux jeu. »

Elle rit.

« Mais non vous êtes trop intellos c'est tout ! »

Il la regarda étrangement.

« Toi aussi. Intelligente je veux dire, tu l'es. » Il se gratta la nuque, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « Tu l'as été plus que moi à plusieurs reprises. »

Hein ?

« Euh… merci. Mais qu'est-ce qu… »

« Ah Alexandre, dépêche-toi le cours va commencer ! » S'exclama une voix que Jackie ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se retourna et regarda la jeune fille s'avancer vers eux d'un pas gracieux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Blonde, monstrueusement belle, intelligente, honnête, droite et à moitié trompée par son copain : Sainte Parfaite était dans la place.

Ou Blondie. C'était selon les envies.

Le somptueux sourire de Johanna disparut de son visage aussitôt qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Jackie. Mais malgré toute la rancune que Miss Poudlard semblait éprouver à son encontre, elle ne réussit pas à cacher son étonnement de la trouver en compagnie d'Alexandre.

« Ah… Jackie. » Constata-t-elle d'un ton froid. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Jackie retint difficilement une remarque irritée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Elle avait le droit d'aller où elle voulait sans avoir besoin de se justifier non ?

« J'accompagnais Alexandre, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas discuté. » Répondit-elle d'un ton désagréable, jubilant intérieurement de pouvoir enfin montrer son antipathie envers la blonde.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles de Johanna qui glissa un petit regard à Alexandre, l'air de dire « ah ouaaais, je vois… ». Ce qui horripila encore plus Jackie. Cette dernière lui tourna le dos afin de ne plus l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire (elle risquait de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait du genre « Oh, tu sais que ton copain a mis sa langue dans ma bouche il y a quelques jours ? ») et focalisa toute son attention sur le jeune Serdaigle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'tu l'as été plus souvent que moi' ? » Demanda-t-elle en ignorant royalement la belle Serdaigle.

Il eut un air embarrassé et glissa un regard vers Johanna qui les quitta brusquement, comprenant qu'elle était de trop. Les joues un peu roses, il évita son regard scrutateur durant un bon moment avant de lever vivement les yeux vers elle, sa confiance subitement retrouvée.

« Dès le début tu as compris qu'on était très différents tous les deux et ça ne t'a pas rebuté. Contrairement à moi qui ais paniqué quand je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai cru que ça signifiait qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre… »

« Mais on _n'était pas_ fait l'un pour l'autre. » Intervint aussitôt Jackie.

_Bravo Jackie, quel tact. C'est impressionnant._

Alexandre fronça les sourcils puis détourna le regard en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant d'échapper à la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Oulà… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il voulait retourner avec elle ? Non parce que si c'était le cas, il valait mieux qu'il la prévienne !

Histoire qu'elle parte en courant au bon moment.

« Alex… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « On avait… On _a_ des caractères totalement opposés. On est même carrément aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ! Des entités antagoniques ! Des… » Elle se calma instantanément en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. C'était totalement déplacé d'avoir l'air _aussi enthousiaste_ alors qu'elle faisait l'inventaire de leur incompatibilité. « Hum. Enfin bref. Si on s'est séparé c'est pour une bonne raison… Tu as oublié qu'on n'était jamais d'accord, quelque soit le sujet abordé ? «

Il fit une grimace, repensant sûrement à une de leurs disputes (ou plutôt aux moments où elle s'énervait toute seule et lui restait calme), puis la vrilla de ses beaux iris verts.

« Ca ne signifiait pas pour autant que je ne t'aimais pas Jackie. »

Elle resta sans réaction durant quelques instants et dévisagea avec une pointe d'effroi le visage sérieux de son ancien petit ami. Puis elle détourna le regard tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

« Mais je… je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aimais… » Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée alors que son visage s'enflammait dangereusement.

Elle ne savait plus dans quelle direction regarder tant elle était gênée. Elle avait toujours eu honte de dire ce genre de chose, même à sa famille. Dire à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait était une véritable épreuve pour elle, elle se sentait toujours parfaitement ridicule bien qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Bon sang, mais comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver à parler de ça ?

Alexandre s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'une distance de quelques centimètres les sépare. Paralysée, elle observa sa lente progression et sentit quelque chose remuer en elle lorsque son odeur, boisée, citronnée et fraîche, envahit ses narines, déclenchant une profusion de souvenirs oubliés. Il pencha la tête vers elle, la nuque courbée en avant et la couvant d'un regard nostalgique.

« Je regrette… » Murmura-t-il. « Je me hais d'avoir osé te perdre. »

_Légèrement mélodramatique non ?_

Elle ignora la pensée fugace qui venait de la traverser et se força à lui donner une réponse.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle.

'Je' quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? « Tu ne m'as pas perdu, tu m'as jeté parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi connard » ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait fait souffrir tant qu'elle y était ? Non, Jackie avait vachement plus de fierté que ça !

_Ouais, vachement plus…_

« Tu devrais aller en cours, tu es déjà en retard. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plat.

Et sur cette réponse, elle fit demi-tour et s'empressa de quitter le jeune Serdaigle blessé par ce rejet tacite.

Les épaules crispées et l'esprit en ébullition, Jackie effectua le chemin menant à sa salle commune dans un état second. Voyant à peine ce qu'il l'entourait, son attention entièrement focalisée sur l'intérieur, sur ses pensées, elle marcha à pas vifs, tentant de faire abstraction du profond abattement qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle songea avec amertume qu'elle était celle qui avait provoquée cette conversation. Si elle avait mis de côté ses envies, elle ne l'aurait pas accompagné à son cours et ils n'auraient jamais eu cette discussion.

Elle savait, elle avait toujours su, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester en contact avec un ex. Elle n'avait jamais compris ces anciens couples qui se voyaient tous les jours et décidaient de « rester amis ». Pff, quelle blague ! On ne pouvait pas rester ami avec quelqu'un que l'on avait aimé. C'était impossible.

Elle prononça d'une voix distraite le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la salle commune en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

Cependant son avancée fut stoppée par une paire de chaussures noires postées sur son chemin. Sans regarder devant elle, Jackie glissa sur le côté pour contourner la personne en face d'elle. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin parce que cette dernière lui barra une nouvelle fois la route. Agacée, elle finit par lever les yeux et ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de trouver Olivier en face d'elle.

La surplombant de son mètre 90, il la regardait. Toujours avec ce regard tranquille et direct qui le caractérisait si bien et que la plupart des personnes considéraient comme le trait principal de sa personnalité. Jackie, cependant, savait qu'Olivier n'était pas réellement quelqu'un de franc. Au contraire elle l'aurait plutôt placé dans la catégorie des garçons secrets et mystérieux.

Ou des sales menteurs à tendances paranoïaques. C'était selon.

Il n'était ni sincère, ni honnête, ni nonchalant, malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient croire. Non, Olivier était nerveux de nature. Impulsif, sportif, agressif et à l'occasion, violent. Le détachement affecté qu'il manifestait vis-à-vis des autres était très éloigné de la réalité. Muraille qu'il avait érigée en protection d'une menace inconnue, cette fausse nonchalance était d'ailleurs démentie par sa physionomie agitée et sombre.

Ses cheveux très foncés, presque noirs et plaqués en arrière lui donnaient l'air plus âgé, impression que renforçaient son expression sérieuse et ses joues légèrement creusées. Mais son teint pâle contrastait avec l'éclat fier, insoumis qui irradiait de ses yeux sombres et la blancheur animale de ses dents. Une certaine dureté de traits qu'adoucissaient des lèvres pâles, pleines, douces…

Olivier dégageait un mélange de force et d'arrogance, un charisme agressif qui faisait de lui un joueur de quidditch hors pair. Et il était beau. Oh oui, il était très beau. Pas d'une beauté classique comme Alexandre ou Anthony, mais il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi, ce charme déroutant qui faisait que Jackie avait les jambes molles et l'eau à la bouche à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Peut-être parce qu'il était viril tout simplement. Olivier avait cette aura masculine, attirante, excitante qui la rendait… totalement folle.

Mais ça, il ne fallait_ surtout pas _qu'il le sache.

Jackie poussa donc un soupir agacé puis, l'ignorant avec une superbe indifférence, fit un pas sur le côté afin d'échapper à sa présence.

Mais il lui coupa une nouvelle fois la route, se tenant beaucoup plus près d'elle qu'auparavant. Elle serra les poings. Bien sûr… Comme par hasard, il décidait subitement de lui reparler juste au moment où elle « renouait des liens » avec Alexandre… Pourquoi était-elle étonnée ?

« Si tu pouvais _dégager_ Olivier, ça me ferait plaisir. » Siffla-t-elle agressivement entre ses dents.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, imperturbable, et déclara en la toisant d'un œil narquois :

« Désolé princesse, je sais _à quel point_ ton temps est précieux mais… il faut que je te parle. »

Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres alors qu'une furieuse envie de le gifler la prenait. Cependant, elle se maîtrisa et répondit d'une voix sèche, les yeux plissés.

« Pas maintenant. »

Elle vit son regard devenir plus froid avant qu'il ne demande d'un ton à la fois amusé et méprisant :

« Quoi, c'est à cause de ton ex c'est ça ? »

Bon, c'était officiel, il la cherchait. Malheureusement pour lui, sa provocation retomba à plat parce que Jackie se contenta de le dévisager, une expression ennuyée sur le visage, avant de lâcher sur un ton d'évidence :

« Bien sûr que c'est à cause de lui. »

Elle observa avec satisfaction la surprise envahir le visage d'Olivier, se délectant de son air presque choqué, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde avec honnêteté.

Malheureusement, il se ressaisit bien vite et s'exclama avec une emphase ironique :

« Oh, je comprends. Tu es sans dessus-dessous parce que tu viens de croiser le grand amour de ta vie dans un couloir ! Je suppose que, comme toutes les grandes tragédiennes, la souffrance qui te dévore de l'intérieur est si forte et si insupportable que tu dois absolument t'isoler dans ta chambre, histoire de t'appesantir sur ton _immense_ chagrin en paix… Pourras-tu un jour te remettre de cette terrible épreuve ? »

« Arrête ça, tu es ridicule. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec, piquée par la moquerie et le manque de respect dont il faisait preuve. « Je ne suis pas sans dessus-dessous, je... Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, les femmes que tu aimes tu les trompes. »

Cette remarque perfide sembla agir comme une claque sur Olivier qui resta silencieux, l'air un peu vexé. Le plaisir causé par cette réaction amena un demi-sourire sur les lèvres de Jackie, cependant elle le perdit aussitôt qu'elle croisa son regard. Elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait mais il y avait quelque chose dedans qui calma instantanément sa jubilation de l'avoir rembarré. Ses yeux noirs ne la quittait pas, scrutateurs, et peu à peu elle se sentit gagnée par la nervosité.

Détournant la tête d'un air qu'elle espérait indifférent, elle souffla d'impatience, faisant mine de trouver leur discussion aussi assommante que les cours rébarbatifs du professeur Binns, et observa avec un intérêt feint quelques deuxièmes années assis près de la cheminée.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Jackson par hasard ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, l'air distrait.

Elle crut l'entendre pousser un soupir mais elle était si concentrée à feindre un désintérêt total pour sa personne qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine.

« Non. Il doit être en train d'errer dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne qui accepterait de débattre politique avec lui. » Répliqua Olivier en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne rit pas à sa remarque. Elle n'en avait pas envie. D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas qu'Olivier ait parlé de l'obsession (et le mot était faible !) de Jackson pour la vie politique magique dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, c'était juste une hypothèse lancée en l'air.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. »

Puis, voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, elle jugea que sa petite comédie avait assez duré et lui lança un regard rapide, indifférent, avant de clôturer la conversation par un expéditif « Je dois y aller ».

Il sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose mais Jackie, qui voulait juste aller se coucher dans son lit et dormir pendant au moins mille ans, le contourna et partit sans attendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Cette fois, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

Prostrée sur sa chaise, jouant négligemment avec sa plume et les yeux fixés sur son bouquin de Métamorphose, Jackie lisait et relisait pour la centième fois le même paragraphe sans pour autant en saisir le sens, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide ce samedi matin, elle pouvait donc profiter de ce moment pour rêvasser tranquillement sans avoir à subir un interrogatoire de la part de ses amies.

Ouais parce qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de films hein, elles avaient peut-être l'air sympa comme ça mais elles pouvaient être _très_ lourdes quand elles voulaient.

M'enfin… Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle avait de la chance d'avoir des amies qui s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être inquiète. Puisque tout allait bien.

La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, il y avait du soleil, son ex lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait retourner avec elle, Olivier était toujours un gros con, elle avait sûrement un cancer de la gorge, bref de quoi pouvait-elle se plaindre ?

Rien, absolument rien. La vie était gé-niale.

Elle déglutit, faisant un petit coucou à la Boule au passage.

Humpf.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son bouquin. Elle étudiait quoi déjà ? Ah oui, métamorphose. « L'animation des objets » plus précisément. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ? Le sujet était intéressant en plus ! Est-ce que Jackie voulait rater ses études ? Est-ce que Jackie voulait devenir la prochaine concierge de Poudlard (même si elle n'avait rien contre les concierges en général) ?

Non ! Jackie voulait être Auror !

Très bien, alors elle allait se bouger le cul et tra-vail-ler ! Merde à la fin ! Il fallait qu'elle montre aux autres de quoi elle était capable !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, se faisant violence, planta ses coudes sur la table, prit son visage entre ses mains et garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur la page.

_Voilà… C'est bien… Calme… Concentre-toi…_

Mon dieu. Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ? Non parce que là elle avait un gros doute !

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa petite gifle mentale fut efficace parce qu'elle resta le nez plongé dans son livre pendant une bonne heure, apprenant scrupuleusement sa leçon.

Soudain, un rire sur sa gauche l'extirpa de sa transe et elle tourna la tête vers le fauteur de trouble. Roger Davies, capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle le fusilla du regard, énervée qu'il la déconcentre, et ce dernier tourna vers elle un visage étonné, semblant se demander pourquoi une fille qu'il connaissait à peine le regardait d'un air si mauvais.

« Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit _s'il-te-plaît_ ? On est dans une bibliothèque ici, il y a des gens qui travaillent. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche, prouvant qu'elle était bel et bien devenu une petite chieuse moralisatrice et acariâtre.

D'accord, c'était incroyablement hypocrite de sa part étant donné qu'en temps normal elle était la première à déranger les gens qui travaillaient. Le pauvre n'avait fait que rire. C'était humain après tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à sourire de sa vie qu'elle devait décharger sa frustration sur le monde entier...

Mais bon, ça l'exaspérait qu'on l'empêche de travailler alors qu'elle avait déjà assez de mal à s'y mettre d'elle-même !

Davies la considéra d'un regard curieux puis, avec un air moqueur, fit mine de fermer sa bouche à clé et de jeter cette dernière par-dessus son épaule.

_Ouh la la ! Attention mes amis, il y a un petit rigolo parmi nous !_

Indifférente, Jackie détourna son attention du comique et balaya la bibliothèque du regard, une petite moue agacée incurvant ses lèvres, avant de se figer subitement.

Et merde…

Olivier et Johanna. Ils étaient là, assis à une table, l'un à côté de l'autre. En train de travailler.

_Que c'est mignon, ils se sont réconciliés…_

Ouais, c'était _tellllement_ mignon que Jackie éprouvait l'envie subite d'arracher avec ses dents la tête blonde de Johanna. Et le sang giclerait partout. Et plus particulièrement sur la face de Roger Davies qui l'avait empêché de bosser tout à l'heure... On verrait si ça le ferait rire ça.

_Oui, et après ça Olivier te tombera dans les bras, inexorablement attirée par la folie sanguinaire qui brille dans ton regard…_

Tsss. Mais Jackie ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit lui tombe dans les bras ! Ni Olivier, ni Alexandre, ni Charles, ni Diggory, ni personne, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était finir son boulot et accessoirement, voir une tête de blondasse rouler par terre.

Elle observa le couple pendant quelques minutes. Olivier, qui était du genre dissipé, avait l'air si sérieux en cet instant…

En temps normal, il avait du mal à se mettre au boulot (un peu comme elle d'ailleurs) : il se mettait à jacasser sur le quidditch au bout de vingt minutes de travail ou alors il trouvait des stratégies qu'il s'empressait d'écrire sur son petit calepin… Et là, il était hyper concentré, sérieux, bosseur. Une fois encore, il lui parut étrangement plus vieux.

_Finalement_, pensa-t-elle, _tout le monde évolue sauf moi._

Elle restait la gamine capricieuse qu'elle avait toujours été, incapable de prendre sur elle et de se forcer à faire des choses qu'elle devait, mais ne voulait pas, faire.

Elle vit Johanna lever soudainement la tête vers Olivier et planter un bisou sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire et Jackie eut la soudaine envie de régurgiter la totalité de son déjeuner sur la table cirée de la bibliothèque. Pitié, est-ce qu'elle était vraiment obligée de regarder ce genre de scène nunuche ?

Euh… non, _justement_. Personne ne l'obligeait, c'était elle qui espionnait, volontairement en plus ! Comme quoi elle était maso.

Elle se sentit brusquement de trop. Observer leur complicité lui donnait l'impression d'être une pauvre voyeuse, désespérément pathétique.

Elle baissa lentement la tête et posa un regard vide sur son livre.

Après tout, si ils s'aimaient…

Olivier avait l'air heureux avec Barbie Perfect alors elle n'allait pas s'immiscer entre eux, si ? Est-ce qu'elle allait gâcher leur couple pour une question de fierté mal placée ? Non, c'était sans intérêt. Elle les laisserait tranquilles.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une chaleur intense et incongrue envahissait ses joues.

Euh… Minute. On rembobine.

Depuis quand Jackie Stone était _altruiste_ ?

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, elle mit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et attrapa sa plume qu'elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement entre ses mains. Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? Il y a quelques mois elle n'aurait jamais laissé la place à une autre fille ! Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné, elle n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire alors qu'elle était si près du but ! Alors qu'Olivier semblait près à craquer !

Elle lâcha brutalement sa plume qui retomba sur la table dans un bruit léger et commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Et pourquoi se sentait-elle terrorisée tout à coup ?

Son cœur cogna furieusement contre sa poitrine et la vague de chaleur se propagea lentement de ses joues à son dos, glissant insidieusement le long de son échine alors que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Elle baissa la tête, un rideau de cheveux châtains parsemé de reflets auburn glissant de son épaule, et tenta de se calmer, de comprendre sa réaction. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir son dos. Elle tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle avait été empoisonnée ? Encore une fois ?

« Salut. »

Elle leva vivement la tête et rencontra le regard d'Olivier qui se tenait assis en face d'elle, affalé avec désinvolture sur sa chaise. Son regard sombre, pénétrant, fixé sur elle, semblant vouloir percer son front...

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Il ne voulait pas continuer son petit film d'amour à la mords-moi-le-nœud avec Sainte Blondasse ?

L'impassibilité d'Olivier s'altéra un peu lorsqu'il vit l'air paniqué qu'elle arborait.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Sa question aurait pu être gentille s'il ne s'était pas exprimé aussi mollement. C'était comme s'il posait la question par simple politesse, comme si sa réponse lui importait peu.

Elle déglutit, sentant une fois encore la Boule obstruer sa gorge qu'elle se mit à masser avec irritation. Oh mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne lui parler maintenant ? Pourquoi venait-il alors qu'il n'en avait visiblement aucune envie ? Elle préférait encore son indifférence ou ses remarques moqueuses à cette politesse froide et forcée.

« Non. Ca ne va pas non. » Lâcha-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Bon sang c'était sûr, elle avait été empoisonnée ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait donné son foutu Bézoard à Katie ? Quelle idiote !

« Réponds, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive_ ?_ »

Elle reporta son attention sur Olivier qui avait employé un ton péremptoire. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce crétin, à lui donner des ordres de cette manière ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait lui déballer ses déboires sentimentaux ?

Il s'était un peu penché en avant sur la table, vers elle, le visage attentif et les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses pupilles inquiètes elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler dangereusement.

Oh non pas ça ! Pas ça ! C'était encore pire que d'être empoisonnée !

« Rien. » Affirma-t-elle précipitamment avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Jackie… » Chuchota-t-il en essayant d'attraper son bras.

Elle fut plus rapide et l'esquiva avant d'attraper sa besace en cuir élimé et de quitter la table, laissant en plan les livres qu'elle avait empruntés.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque à pas incroyablement rapides pour la non-sportive qu'elle était et traversa plusieurs couloirs, les doigts resserrés autour de la lanière de son sac, le cœur battant un rythme effréné.

« Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ! » Se chuchota-t-elle furieusement à elle-même. « Ne sois pas conne ! Calme-toi merde, tout va bien ! »

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir vide et se mit à secouer ses mains avec nervosité, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un surplus d'eau alors que des marmonnements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

« Reprend-toi bordel, t'es pas une chochotte ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Sa respiration ralentit progressivement alors qu'elle continuait ses exhortations de folle furieuse et peu à peu les battements de son cœur retrouvèrent un rythme normal.

Une fois calmée, elle cessa d'agiter ses mains et releva lentement la tête vers le plafond qu'elle fixa d'un air blasé.

Hum…

Bon euh… Le prochain qui répétait ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle le butait. Pigé ?

D'ailleurs il ne s'était _rien_ passé. Elle avait juste failli faire…

_Une crise de sanglots hystériques ? De panique ?_

… Un malaise. Voilà, un petit malaise de rien du tout ! Et elle n'avait pas failli chialer comme un gros bébé. Pas du tout.

Jackie Stone ne pleure pas. Jamais. Et oui, il s'agissait bien d'un présent de vérité générale.

Bon d'accord, il lui arrivait peut-être de pleurnicher de temps à autres… quand elle se faisait mal… ou quand elle coupait des oignons, mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pleuré pour un pauvre type incapable de réprimer ses hormones d'adolescent pré pubère !

Elle était déjà assez névrosée comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

Un éclat déterminé dans les yeux et forte d'une volonté à toute épreuve, Jackie se remit en route, bien décidée à continuer ses révisions qui avaient été inopinément interrompues.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour récupérer les livres dont elle avait besoin pour ses révisions elle traversa un couloir vide et ralentit le pas sans en avoir conscience.

Les yeux fixés sur une porte entrouverte, elle ne remarqua même pas que ses pieds avaient arrêté d'avancer. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule puis poussa la porte et pénétra dans ce qui devait être une ancienne salle de classe, désormais inutilisée.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle examina le joli décor (tables et chaises renversées sur le sol, de la saleté incrustée sur les murs, des tentures bordeaux défraîchies et le must : une délicieuse odeur combinant le renfermé et le fromage moisi… Miam.), puis se mit à faire les cents pas, marchant de long en large dans la pièce.

« Ok Jackie… » Commença-t-elle nerveusement en entortillant ses mains entre elles. « Maintenant on arrête les conneries. Tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, de passer pour une cinglée aux yeux de tous et surtout, tu vas arrêter d'éviter la conversation avec Olivier. »

Elle arrêta de marcher quelques instants, organisant sa réflexion, puis reprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ? Il ne t'a pas repoussé, il voulait même aller plus loin, c'est toi qui n'as pas pu ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Aucune idée. Je ne voulais peut-être pas me comporter comme une peste ? Ou trahir Johanna ?

Elle s'assit sur le vieux bureau en bois qui trônait dans la pièce et se mit à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

« Enfin, c'est bizarre tout de même. Pourquoi est-ce que mes scrupules ne sont arrivés que l'autre soir ? Je me fichais bien de faire du mal à Johanna avant ça… Ca m'était égal tant que j'obtenais ce que je voulais, alors pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle devait arrêter de fuir la conversation avec Olivier. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de lui parler ? Après tout, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt n'était qu'une petite une erreur de parcours. Est-ce que le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé n'était pas la preuve irréfutable qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Bien sûr que si ! Elle ne voulait pas d'un garçon qui sortait déjà avec une fille et elle refusait de partager, ou d'être partagée !

Quand elle repensa aux derniers mois qui venaient de passer, elle eut envie de pleurer de honte. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était développer une obsession malsaine et alimenter un béguin fictif, elle avait perdu son temps à espérer quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait même pas !

Ayant été une enfant choyée et gâtée qui avait presque toujours obtenu tout ce qu'elle désirait, Jackie détestait qu'on lui résiste et avait malheureusement développé une tendance qui consistait à vouloir tout ce qu'elle ne possédait pas ou ne pouvait pas avoir. Mais quels que soient ses défauts, elle avait l'avantage d'être quelqu'un de réaliste. Bien entendu, elle ne niait pas qu'Olivier lui plaisait beaucoup mais elle était aussi consciente que cette violente attirance était due au fait que le gardien représentait à ses yeux un rêve inaccessible. Son égo avait crée une fascination stupide et incongrue qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui finalement, n'existait pas réellement.

« Je vais les laisser tranquilles. » Murmura-t-elle. « C'était juste… un caprice de gamine. J'ai développé une obsession qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et pour un mec qui n'a aucun intérêt puisqu'il se montre faible et indécis. Les gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent m'agacent, ils font subir aux autres leurs pauvres petits états d'âme et conflits intérieurs alors qu'il suffit de prendre le temps de choisir et d'avoir le courage d'assumer. Et maintenant, _je choisis_ de mettre un terme à cette obsession ridicule. Je sais que je peux y mettre fin ! Yes I can ! (Tiens ? Ça ferait un bon slogan ça !) Mon imagination a inventé une attirance qui n'existe pas, je ne désire pas vraiment Olivier, je désire ce que je n'ai pas ! Voilà, tout ça c'est dans mon _imagination._ »

Fière d'elle-même, elle eut un sourire satisfait puis glissa du bureau. Tête haute et la dignité personnifiée, elle sortit de la classe et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Le calme était enfin revenu.

* * *

Le volume sonore de la radio tourné à fond et la musique qui tonnait dans le dortoir faisant presque trembler les murs, Jackie profitait de ce dimanche tranquille pour ranger le fouillis que représentaient ses affaires tout en dansant joyeusement.

_She came, blood on the streets in the town of Chicago. She came, blood on the rise, it's following me._

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle envoya valser d'un coup de baguette ces robes de sorcières froissées dans son armoire. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle allait mieux. Finalement, la vie n'était pas si merdique que ça quand les Doors étaient là !

_Think about the break of day…_

Faisant abstraction de Katie et Angelina, allongées sur leurs lits respectifs, qui la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle (ou du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà), Jackie lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et se mit à chanter, accompagnant la voix à la fois claire et grave de Jim Morrison et prenant en guise de micro une brosse à cheveux.

« She came and then she drove away, sunlight in her hair ! »

Son ton n'était ni juste ni faux, juste normal. On pouvait l'écouter chanter sans grincer des dents mais personne ne s'extasiait non plus devant sa voix.

De toute façon, Jackie se foutait d'avoir une belle voix. Si elle voulait chanter, elle chantait, point.

Elle se mit à danser comme une junkie en pleine montée d'acide, tournant sur elle-même, les bras levés en l'air, les yeux fermés et un air extatique sur le visage. Le tissu fluide de sa robe blanc cassé suivait le mouvement, s'enroulant autour d'elle comme une corolle et épousant de manière sensuelle l'arrondi de sa poitrine et de son fessier rebondi.

Ouais la vie était même _géniale_ parfois ! Il y avait des moments comme celui-là, où rien ne comptait – les amis, les parents, les cours, les blondes magnifiques et mièvres, les joueurs de Quidditch attardés – tout cessait d'exister, mis à part l'instant. Cet instant qu'immortalisaient la voix de Morrison, ses litanies poétiques et surréalistes, la mélodie hypnotisante, les basses, le rythme sourd de la batterie et l'atmosphère surchauffée de la chambre.

« Hum… Jackie ? »

Elle se tourna vers Angelina qui la regardait d'un air presque inquiet.

« Oui Angie chérie ? » Demanda Jackie avec un grand sourire tout en continuant de se dandiner.

Les sourcils de la belle noire se levèrent encore plus – Jackie n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille qui donnait des surnoms affectueux – et elle demanda avec précaution :

« Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas… euh… pris quelque chose par hasard ? »

Jackie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

« Comment ça 'pris quelque chose' ? » Elle fit une pause puis sourit. « Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, je crois bien avoir volé l'âme de Jim et m'en être imprégnée ! » Elle eut un rire joyeux qui fit froid dans le dos à ses deux amies, suivi d'un petit soupir digne d'une groupie en manque. « Oh, j'aimerais _tellement_ être sa réincarnation… »

« Ok ça suffit. » Fit soudainement Katie en se levant et en éteignant la radio. « Jackie arrête de faire la débile et dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. »

Jackie regarda son amie, abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait osé faire (elle ne venait quand même pas de couper Jim en pleine interprétation, si ?), puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? » Siffla-t-elle, énervée.

« Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que t'as l'air de t'être défoncée au LSD ? » Riposta la blonde.

« Je suis juste de bonne humeur, c'est si dur à admettre ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens la coupaient toujours dans les moments où elle se sentait le mieux ? Pour une fois qu'elle ne pensait à rien ! Jackie aurait aimé ne penser à rien plus souvent, elle aurait aimé être comme ces filles délurées qui semblaient ne jamais sur-analyser une situation, ni réfléchir à l'après, aux conséquences, ces filles qui n'étaient pas obsessionnelles et qui vivaient l'instant présent comme si le monde pouvait s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre. C'était tellement libérateur, tellement… facile.

« Oui, c'est dur à admettre quand tu as fait la zombie toute la semaine ! » S'exclama Katie.

La colère monta si brusquement en Jackie qu'elle-même en fut surprise.

« Je ne faisait pas la zombie, j'était juste FATIGUEE ! Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ça ? » Cria-t-elle avec fureur.

« Tu n'étais pas fatiguée, tu étais _déprimée_ et ça m'exaspère que tu ne veuilles pas me dire pourquoi ! »

Mais pourquoi est-ce que Katie était persuadée qu'elle allait mal, enfin ? Elle n'était PAS déprimée. Elle n'était PAS triste. Elle avait dit non à Olivier, ça voulait bien dire quelque chose quand même ! Elle ne voulait pas de lui, sinon elle aurait accepté de coucher avec ! Jackie savait tout de même mieux que Katie comment elle fonctionnait ! Si elle avait été démoralisée elle l'aurait su merde !

« Je n'étais pas déprimée Katie j'avais juste du sommeil en retard ! Laisse-moi vivre putain ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers sa valise qu'elle se mit à fouiller frénétiquement.

« Arrête Jackie, je te connais mieux que ça ! » Rétorqua Katie d'une voix exaspérée.

Jackie tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Peut-être bien que non, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mesquin.

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux bleu azur de Katie et Jackie fit comme si elle ne venait pas de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait blessée. Elle attrapa un petit tas de copie qui gisaient dans sa malle et les lança sur le lit d'Angelina qui semblait pétrifiée par leur dispute.

« Tiens, les devoirs que tu m'avais demandé. Il en manque peut-être mais je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier. Il faut que je sorte, _j'étouffe_ ici. »

Et sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit, elle attrapa sa cape noire et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

« Putain de merde… » Souffla-t-elle en dévalant les marches menant à la salle commune.

Elle ne se disputait jamais avec Katie en temps normal. Même quand elle l'exaspérait, elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entacher le lien qui les soudait. Et là… elle se sentait étrangement _bien_. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable mais non. Elle était juste soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire de Katie qui semblait avoir compris beaucoup de choses, même si cette dernière n'en avait pas réellement conscience.

Elle croisa Jackson et Anthony dans la salle commune. Olivier était aussi présent, installé un peu à l'écart. Jackie ne le regarda pas. Elle ne cessait de remettre à plus tard leur règlement de comptes et en ce moment, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il insiste pour lui parler.

Jackson et Anthony lui demandèrent où elle allait.

« Dehors, j'ai besoin de respirer. »

Jackson haussa les sourcils.

« Ca va ? T'as l'air… »

« Enervée. » Finit Anthony.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, d'un geste qu'elle espérait nonchalant, puis répondit d'un ton évasif :

« Non non… Je suis juste restée enfermée trop longtemps dans le dortoir, il faut que je sorte prendre l'air. »

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle se demanda ce que faisait Olivier. Est-ce qu'il la regardait ? Est-ce qu'il écoutait leur conversation ? Est-ce qu'il se mêlait encore de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Est-ce qu'il arborait encore son petit sourire moqueur ?

N'y tenant plus, elle lui lança un regard très bref (juste pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours aussi chiant bien entendu) et constata avec une incompréhensible déception qu'elle était complètement à côté de la plaque.

Olivier ne la regardait pas. En fait, il avait même l'air de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était présente. Il était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil de velours bordeaux, ses jambes nonchalamment croisées et posées sur la table basse, un bras passé derrière la tête, et gardait son attention entièrement focalisée sur son stupide livret de stratégies, totalement indifférent au monde extérieur.

Pour une raison indéchiffrable, cette constatation la fit se sentir encore plus mal qu'avant.

Retenant un cri de frustration, elle donna un petit coup de pied dans le canapé qu'avaient investi Jackson et Anthony puis souffla un bon coup. En guise d'au revoir, elle désigna d'un simple geste de la main la sortie de la salle commune et quitta avec empressement ses amis qui la regardèrent partir d'un air étonné.

Elle avait atteint le deuxième étage lorsqu'une voix – la plus abhorrée d'entre toutes – la héla.

« Jackie ! »

Meeeerde… Peut-être que si elle prétendait ne pas entendre…

« Eh Jackie ! » S'écria plus fortement la voix.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus feindre une surdité subite, Jackie ralentit le pas en soufflant fortement puis se retourna vers Johanna.

« Salut. » Dit-elle sans sourire.

A son salut quelque peu froid, la belle blonde afficha une mine embêtée, seul signe physique de son embarras, puis commença à débiter d'un ton très rapide :

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour la crise que j'ai faite l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû vous accuser de… de… »

« De coucher ensemble dans ton dos ? En effet, ce n'était pas très sympa. » Finit Jackie d'un ton morne.

Bon c'était officiel : elle était la plus horrible garce que la terre ait portée.

Jackie le savait, Olivier le savait, Dieu le savait et pourtant, elle n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Elle était condamnée à l'enfer ? Très bien, de toute façon elle avait toujours trouvé que les anges et les saints n'étaient que des idiots hypocrites et geignards.

_N'importe quoi… _

« J'ai réagis exagérément et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais quand j'ai su que toi et Olivier étiez partis de votre côté j'ai… j'ai imaginé des trucs. » Expliqua Johanna d'un air piteux qui donna envie à Jackie de 1) la gifler ou 2) se gifler elle-même. « Tu sais, la jalousie est un sentiment horrible… Il pourrait rendre fou les meilleurs d'entre nous. »

Jackie retint un ricanement sceptique. Jalouse, elle ? Ah, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pathétique elle en aurait ri ! Johanna était intelligente, belle, sympathique et réussissait tout, de plus Olivier sortait avec elle et l'aimait, alors honnêtement, Jackie ne voyait pas comment cette connasse de personnification de la perfection pouvait être jalouse d'une pauvre fille comme elle qui ne ferait jamais le poids face à ce genre de créature.

Néanmoins Jackie n'eut pas le cœur (ou le courage) de l'envoyer bouler, consciente qu'au final, la véritable coupable n'était pas Johanna mais elle-même.

« Laisse tomber Johanna, c'est pas grave. » Soupira-t-elle d'un air las. « Je comprends : on a disparu en plein milieu de la soirée et tu t'es fait des films, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on avait failli se faire prendre par des profs... »

Johanna leva de grands yeux coupables vers elle et demanda :

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

Retenant un juron excédé, Jackie se mordit violement la langue et répondit dans un souffle :

« Oui, oui bien sûr. »

« Ahh… Merci, je suis soulagée ! » S'exclama Johanna, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage. « J'ai été si stupide, si tu savais à quel point je m'en suis voulue d'avoir lancé ces accusations idiotes, d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait ! »

« J'en ai une petite idée ouais… » Marmonna Jackie dans sa barbe en pensant qu'elle commençait à en connaître un rayon sur la culpabilité.

« Comment ? »

« Rien rien… »

« Enfin bref, maintenant je sais que je peux vous faire confiance à tous les deux ! Je ne serais plus jalouse, je te le promets ! » Continua la belle blonde, inconsciente du malaise de Jackie. « Olivier et toi êtes des gens bien et je _sais_ que je peux compter sur vous ! »

Incapable d'articuler un son, Jackie la considéra fixement, ahurie. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point Johanna était aveugle… Etait-elle idiote ou simplement trop confiante ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'Olivier était un homme faible ? Et ne s'apercevait-elle pas que Jackie pouvait être un monstre d'égoïsme quand elle le voulait ?

« C'est… bien, je suis contente pour toi Johanna. » Dit-elle péniblement.

« Alors tout est réglé ? »

Réglé ? Est-ce que ce serait jamais réglé ?

Oui. Si elle arrêtait d'espérer avoir Olivier tout irait pour le mieux… Jackie posa un regard pensif sur Johanna, puis acquiesça une fraction de seconde plus tard.

«Bien sûr, tout. »

Johanna s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les serra tout en lui offrant un sourire d'une douceur touchante.

« Merci Jackie, vraiment. Je déteste qu'on se dispute ou qu'il y ait un froid entre nous. Malgré tout ce que peut dire Olivier, je sais qu'il t'apprécie et que tu es importante pour lui, donc tu l'es pour moi aussi. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Jackie retint un reniflement dédaigneux et adressa à la place un sourire crispé à la magnifique blonde.

Voilà, c'était de ça, exactement de _ça_ dont elle parlait quand elle critiquait les couples fusionnels ! Cette tendance à ne vouloir faire qu'un, ce désir d'union des corps et des opinions, comme si les deux membres d'un couple n'étaient plus deux êtres distincts et dissociés mais une pensée unique, toujours en accord. Jackie trouvait ça révoltant ! Pourquoi donc Johanna voulait à tout prix l'apprécier ? Pourquoi ? Qui lui en donnait l'ordre ? Où était l'obligation ? Avait-elle perdu sa capacité à faire des choix, à avoir des avis propres, par le seul fait de sortir avec Olivier ? C'était ridicule ! Ridicule !

Et puis, depuis quand Jackie comptait-elle pour Olivier ? S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il aurait aimé voir disparaître – il l'avait même dit à Baachus Strode – c'était elle. Alors elle était peut-être importante pour lui mais, si vous vouliez son avis, ce n'était pas dans le sens très positif du terme.

« Ouais bon. Je dois y aller. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée. Puis pour se rattraper, elle demanda sur un ton plus avenant. « On se voit ce soir au dîner je suppose ? »

Croyant que Jackie avait juste besoin de temps et de solitude avant de pouvoir lui reparler normalement, Johanna hocha doucement la tête et décida de rentrer elle aussi à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle lui fit donc un petit signe de la main puis s'éloigna de sa démarche souple et gracieuse.

Ne supportant pas l'espèce de fascination qu'exerçait l'incroyable beauté de Johanna aussi bien sur les hommes que sur les femmes, Jackie détacha son regard des cheveux d'un blond doré qui flottaient derrière la jeune fille et le posa sur un des tableaux qui ornaient le mur.

Elle se figea, une étrange sensation dans l'estomac.

Il représentait une chambre, ou un boudoir – elle n'en était pas sure –, ornementé de porcelaines délicates, de tapisseries raffinées, de rideaux aux tissus moirés, ainsi que d'un mobilier d'époque victorienne. Un agencement sans aucun doute féminin, que confirmait d'ailleurs la présence d'une femme, au centre de la pièce, reposant sur une méridienne d'une teinte blanc cassé. Jackie lui trouva une attitude étrange. Peut-être était-ce sa posture crispée ? Ou bien ses mains serrées sur son ventre ? Elle s'approcha de la peinture et comprit ce qui la gênait : la femme ne se reposait pas. Au contraire, elle _agonisait_. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, difficilement, par à coups, comme si chaque inspiration était un supplice, et autour de ses phalanges se trouvait une dague en argent, délicatement ciselée et plantée dans son ventre. Ses grands yeux verts étaient levés vers le ciel, brillants, suppliants et renfermaient un désespoir qui la troubla.

Jackie fixa la jeune femme, immobile et étrangement touchée. Elle chercha autour du tableau une indication qui aurait pu lui dire qu'elle était l'histoire de cette mourante mais n'en trouva aucune, pas de titre, pas d'anecdote, pas de nom du peintre qui l'avait représenté. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le personnage qui continuait de fixer le ciel.

Elle était belle. Impressionnante même. Sa souffrance, sa mort imminente, immortalisée sur la toile, lui conférait une grâce et une pureté que la vie semblait malheureusement incapable d'accorder à qui que ce soit.

Puis, sans prévenir, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la femme planta violement son regard dans le sien, contorsionna son visage en une grimace hideuse et hurla à s'en déchirer les tympans. C'était un hurlement terrible, brisé, déchiré, plein de rage, semblable au râle d'une bête blessée ou au cri annonciateur de mort des Banshees, un hurlement sauvage qui jetait une haine féroce au visage de Jackie et qui lui glaça le sang. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise et fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière. Ce faisant, elle brisa le contact visuel entre elle et la femme hystérique.

Le cri cessa aussitôt. Choquée, Jackie posa une main sur son cœur battant de frayeur avant de dévaler les escaliers comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses, sentant les yeux sauvages brûler son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi cette folle avait-elle eu une réaction pareille ? Pourquoi un tel regard ? Pourquoi ce cri terrifiant ?

Une fois arrivée au Grand Hall, elle cessa de courir et dut s'appuyer à la rambarde d'escalier pour reprendre son souffle.

Une minute. Elle rêvait ou un _tableau_ venait vraiment de lui faire peur ?

Bon sang, mais elle empirait de jour en jour !

Le sang battant toujours aux tempes, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la Grande Porte menant au parc et l'ouvrit brutalement, pressée de sortir à l'extérieur. Elle fit un pas en avant et aussitôt, une bourrasque de vent la traversa, faisant voleter ses cheveux bruns dans tous les sens et sécher la fine pellicule de sueur moite qui avait recouvert son corps. Elle se sentit immédiatement calmée et prit une profonde inspiration pour apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Elle détestait se sentir aussi trouillarde. Pourquoi donc un tableau avait-il eu un tel impact sur elle ? Ce n'était qu'un personnage imaginaire qui devait prendre plaisir à hurler à la figure des gens pour les effrayer ou attirer l'attention, ce n'était pas réel ! C'était lamentable d'avoir peur de ça !

Mais il y avait quand même une question qui la taraudait… Pour quelle raison _ce_ tableau, parmi les centaines d'autres qui étaient accrochés au mur, avait-il attiré son attention ? Et pourquoi avait-elle été prise au dépourvue par cette femme agonisante ? Etait-ce une coïncidence, le simple fait du hasard, ou alors ce tableau avait quelque chose de particulier ?

Elle cogita pendant plusieurs minutes, puis ne trouvant pas de réponse pertinente, fit un geste négligé de la main, comme pour repousser ses pensées, et se mit à avancer vers le lac. Au bord de ce dernier, elle aperçut un saule-pleureur dont les branches fournies, semblables à de fines lianes et au port retombant, pendaient lâchement vers le sol.

Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre et s'appuya en soufflant contre le tronc massif et rassurant. Devant elle, les rameaux vert amande se balançaient lentement sous l'impulsion du vent, formant une petite cage végétale et protectrice autour d'elle. Elle les observa un moment puis posa ses jolis yeux ambrés sur le lac sombre.

Le faible apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti en observant la beauté de son environnement s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se rappela avec amertume que c'était sur ce lac qu'Olivier et elle avaient couru pour échapper à Rusard.

Avant qu'ils ne se dévorent la bouche dans la forêt et que les choses ne dégénèrent.

En repensant à Olivier elle sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fureur. Oh oui, elle était furieuse ! Furieuse contre lui, furieuse contre sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse, furieuse contre cette idiote de Johanna qui leur accordait une confiance aveugle et surtout, furieuse contre elle-même qui ne la méritait pas.

Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre molle à ses pieds et en attrapa une grosse poignée qu'elle jeta de toutes ses forces à travers le rempart vert et qui atterrit dans le lac en un « Plouf » décevant.

« Connard de joueur de quidditch ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de taper rageusement du poing sur le sol dans une vaine tentative de briser le calme environnant.

« Je vois que ma compagnie est hautement désirée ici… à moins que tu ne parles de Diggory ? »

Jackie eut un violent sursaut en entendant la voix chaude du Capitaine et se tourna vivement vers lui.

Il se tenait debout à un mètre d'elle et arborait son habituel sourire ironique. Elle eut l'envie sauvage de le lui arracher à coups de griffes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'en as pas marre de me coller à longueur de journée ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Il prit une posture nonchalante, s'adossant au tronc d'arbre et croisant négligemment les bras.

« Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps ça ne te déplaisait pas tant que ça que je sois collé à toi... »

« Oh ! T'es vraiment… un… un… » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Un connard, je sais tu l'as déjà dit. »

Excédée, elle cogna sa tête contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se calmer.

« Au moins tu en es conscient, c'est déjà ça. » Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment d'une voix égale.

Heureusement, elle ne vit pas le petit sourire amusé qui venait d'étirer les lèvres d'Olivier, sans quoi elle aurait laissé éclater sa fureur.

« Je voudrais te parler. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Oui et moi je voudrais que tu dégages d'ici mais comme tu peux le constater, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. » Riposta-t-elle sèchement.

Elle l'entendit rire.

_Qu'il s'en aille_, supplia-t-elle désespérément en elle-même, _faites qu'il s'en aille…_

Mais comme Olivier prenait un malin plaisir à ne jamais faire ce que l'on attendait de lui (mis à part réussir au Quidditch – et encore il ne gagnait même pas la coupe !), il s'assit à côté d'elle, contre le saule.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte elle coula un regard de profond dédain dans sa direction et se décida à quitter les lieux.

« Bon puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, c'est moi qui pars. » Dit-elle.

Et elle se leva lentement, tête haute et très fière de l'attitude froide et digne dont elle faisait preuve… pour se rasseoir aussitôt.

Olivier qui, lui, n'avait apparemment pas apprécié son petit jeu de grande reine des glaces, venait de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer brutalement vers le sol.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsque ses fesses rencontrèrent douloureusement l'herbe glacée et rencontra son regard avant qu'il ne lâche d'un ton très calme :

« J'en ai plus que marre de te voir fuir la discussion à chaque fois que je viens te voir, alors tu vas rester ici et parler avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Elle se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne et se dressa d'un bond avec une agilité peu coutumière chez elle (comme quoi la colère faisait des miracles).

Non mais pour qui se prenait ce type ? Elle n'avait à recevoir d'ordre de personne !

Bon peut-être bien de ses parents. Ou du Parlement Magique. Mais c'était tout ! Et Olivier pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Grecs !

« Je te préviens : ne refais plus jamais ça. » Menaça-t-elle, ses yeux ambrés étincelant de fureur, alors qu'il se levait à son tour. « Et surtout, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

Elle plissa les yeux, pleine de mépris.

« Un conseil : tu ne devrais pas t'imaginer que je n'ai aucune arme contre toi, c'est d'une naïveté! »

« Je suis vraiment terrifié… » Répliqua-t-il avec ennui en jetant un caillou dans le lac.

« Tu me crois si faible n'est-ce pas ? » Feula-t-elle entre ses dents, les poings serrés à s'en casser les jointures. « Et bien tu te trompes, tu te trompes tellement que s'en est grotesque ! »

A ses mots, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Capitaine qui laissa échapper un rire léger.

Insultée, Jackie eut une exclamation de rage impuissante en réalisant que malgré ses dernières paroles elle ne l'intimidait pas. Elle le poussa brutalement avant de quitter les lieux. Mais aussi vif qu'une panthère, Olivier bondit et se dressa aussitôt devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, son insupportable sourire amusé toujours inscrit sur les lèvres.

« Rentre tes griffes chaton, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible. D'ailleurs, je suis tout à fait convaincu du contraire... »

_Chaton_ ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il s'imaginait vraiment que la flatterie aurait un quelconque impact sur elle ?

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

Elle tenta de se dégager violemment mais tout ce qu'elle provoqua fut de diminuer encore plus la distance qui les séparait. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps effleurer le sien.

« Calme-toi… » Dit Olivier d'une voix douce. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, de ses épaules à ses coudes, caresse qui la fit frissonner malgré sa colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sauvage ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester (Sauvage ? Mais il l'insultait là !), il reprit la parole.

« Je vois que tu es furieuse contre moi… et je comprends pourquoi. » Il prit un ton apaisant. « Je veux juste m'excuser Jackie, et si possible mettre les choses au clair entre nous, après tu pourras m'éviter autant que tu veux... »

Ah il voulait s'excuser ? Parce qu'il pensait vraiment que Jackie était le genre de personne qui se contentait de simples excuses ? Premièrement, savoir qu'il regrettait ne changerait rien à la situation et deuxièmement, il était un peu trop tard pour ça ! Néanmoins, la curiosité – à moins que ce ne soit la vanité ? – la poussa à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tu veux t'excuser ? Très bien, je t'écoute. Mais dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Ah oui, et ôte tes sales pattes de moi aussi, je ne veux plus que tu me touches. »

Olivier eut un sourire et la relâcha avant de déclarer, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux :

« C'est rassurant de voir que tu restes toujours la même petite fille pourrie gâtée, habituée à ce que tout le monde obéisse à ses moindres désirs. » Jackie ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné mais il reprit aussitôt. « Allons ne sois pas vexée, s'il y a bien une personne qui accepte (et s'amuse énormément) de cette facette de ta personnalité c'est moi. » Il soupira. « Et bien… Pour une fois je vais satisfaire tes exigences et me soumettre comme le fais si bien ce cher Charles Wyatt. Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne te parlait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps ? Le pauvre a dû réaliser que se comporter comme un elfe de maison ne lui permettrait pas de gagner ton cœur si exigeant... Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, oui je veux m'excuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué, je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus dans le passage secret… Et dans la forêt. Et toutes les autres fois. Je me rends compte que je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner là dedans. »

Suffoquée par une violente bouffée de rage, Jackie ne put prononcer un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes et dut puiser dans toutes ses forces pour se reprendre, sous le regard amusé du Capitaine.

Alors c'était de cette manière qu'il demandait pardon ? En se foutant d'elle ? Il employait ce ton doucereux, faussement repentant, se cachait derrière pour lui jeter des vérités désagréables à la figure, si bien que ses explications perdaient toute valeur et devenaient même insultantes, et il osait appeler ça des _excuses _?

Au bout d'un long moment de fureur intérieure, elle releva le menton d'un air digne et dit d'un ton glacial :

« Je vois. Tes excuses sont les plus minables que je n'ai jamais entendues. »

« Oh, elles ne te plaisent pas ? »

Jackie le regarda en grinçant des dents.

« Non, espèce de petit... » Elle s'interrompit, inspira profondément pour se calmer puis reprit. « Mais je n'en veux pas de toute manière, ce n'était pas les excuses que j'attendais. En revanche, je veux bien débattre sur un point qui m'a légèrement affolée : j'espère que tu ne crois pas vraiment ce que tu dis quand tu prétends m'avoir 'entraînée' dans cette histoire ? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas croire ça ? »

«Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est _moi_ qui t'ais entraîné là dedans et pas l'inverse ? » Répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air ironique.

« Oh vraiment, tu crois ça ? »

« Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois ou t'as besoin d'une confession écrite ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Non merci ça ira, tout est gravé dans ma mémoire ne t'inquiète pas. Tes provocations, tes défis permanents, tes sourires coquins, tes robes courtes et tout ce qui s'ensuit… Je sais comment tu fonctionnes je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Jackie sentit ses joues chauffer et retint une grimace de honte. Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement humiliant à l'idée qu'Olivier soit parfaitement conscient de toutes les techniques et méthodes de drague qu'elle avait employées pour le faire craquer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que, lui, parmi tous les autres, s'en rende compte alors que la majorité des hommes ne voyaient jamais rien ? C'est vrai quoi, les hommes avaient toujours tendance à penser que les femmes étaient des objets purs et dénué de tout esprit de manipulation, ou alors ils feignaient de ne rien voir. Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin ne pouvait pas faire pareil ?

« Ça ne t'as pas empêché de craquer que je sache ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec irritation.

Il soupira.

« Oui, je le sais... » Admit-il.

Mais il avait parlé avec un tel air de regret que Jackie sentit une vive rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues.

Et bien ! Est-ce que ça avait été si horrible que ça ? Il regrettait à ce point d'avoir cédé à ses avances ? La réalité sembla soudain lui éclater en plein visage : mais bien sûr qu'il regrettait puisqu'il en aimait une autre ! Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer qu'il gardait un bon souvenir de leurs échanges torrides ?

Sans se rendre compte de son état, Olivier reprit tranquillement :

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de me montrer d'une faiblesse affligeante quand je suis avec toi. Pour ma défense, je dois dire que je ne suis qu'un homme aveuglé par tous les attraits dont tu sais si bien te servir pour arriver à tes fins... » Finit-il en faisant courir un regard caresseur sur sa silhouette. « Mais ça ne justifie pas ce que j'ai fait. »

Jackie, qui n'avait que distraitement écouté ses paroles, ne prêta garde qu'à la fin de sa phrase :

« Oh ne fait pas tant de chichis ! » S'exclama-t-elle sèchement. « Tu as craqué. Bon, et alors ? Moi j'ai tout fait pour que tu craques, c'est encore pire je te signale. C'est moi qui devrais m'en vouloir. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Oui c'est bien ce que je dis : c'est pire. »

« Mais non, tu ne comprends rien. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. « A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais toutes ses choses ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais tout pour que je craque ? »

Elle allait répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Parce que tu savais pertinemment que je serais incapable de te repousser. Tu me plais et tu le sais. Malheureusement. » Il détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur le lac, le visage fermé. « Et justement, tu ne devrais pas le savoir parce que je n'aurais jamais dû te le montrer. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu ne devrais même pas me plaire, _je suis avec Johanna_. »

« Et tu l'aimes. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Ses yeux noirs la vrillèrent et elle sentit un frisson d'effroi parcourir son échine. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu l'air amer en disant ça ? Déçue ? Ou pire… _triste _? Ah, elle espérait que non parce qu'il était hors de question qu'Olivier s'imagine qu'elle se pâmait d'amour pour lui. Non mais. Manquerait plus qu'il croit qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit parce qu'il aimait une blondasse écœurante de perfection !

« Oui. » Approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle fit son maximum pour garder un air neutre et s'empressa d'enchaîner :

« Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est – corrige-moi si je me trompe – c'est qu'en me montrant que je te plaisais, tu m'as… 'inconsciemment' donné la permission de te draguer et par conséquent, déclenché tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? C'est bien ça ? Tout est de _ta_ faute ? »

« Et bien… oui, en grande partie. Jackie, j'ai trompé ma copine – à plusieurs reprises, ce qui double la peine –, j'ai été incapable de te résister et j'ai même parfois provoqué les rapprochements. Je ne sais pas toi, mais ça me paraît suffisant pour prouver que je suis le plus fautif de nous deux. Et j'en suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Olivier avait employé un ton sérieux et son expression était sombre, comme s'il s'en voulait réellement. Cependant, cette déclaration n'eut pas l'impact escompté sur Jackie qui, loin de se sentir émue ou touchée, plissa les yeux en deux petites fentes menaçantes, encore plus énervée qu'avant.

C'était stupide, vraiment, mais en affirmant qu'il était LE grand coupable, elle avait l'impression qu'il réduisait à néant tous les efforts qu'elle avait accomplis ces derniers mois pour l'avoir. Qu'il s'attribuait tout le mérite de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au moment même où cette pensée traversa son esprit, sa conscience protesta. Comment pouvait-elle parler de _mérite ? _Il n'y avait aucun mérite dans leur histoire, tout n'était qu'à base de honte et de traitrise !

Mais elle se ressaisit presque aussitôt. Le mérite, la honte, la faute, peu importait ! Elle refusait qu'Olivier lui retire sa part de responsabilités. Contrairement à lui elle n'avait aucun mal à assumer ses fautes et d'ailleurs ça lui était complètement égal.

Elle _savait_ que si elle ne l'avait pas continuellement provoqué il n'aurait jamais craqué, c'était même logique enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre ? Est-ce qu'il avait une image aussi erronée d'elle ? Non, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris c'était qu'Olivier était loin de l'idéaliser... Alors quoi ? Il s'imaginait qu'elle avait subi ses assauts sans s'y attendre ? Il pensait réellement qu'elle n'avait agi comme ça que parce qu'il lui en avait donné le droit ? Enfin, c'était ridicule ! Pendant des mois toutes ses pensées avait été tournées vers lui et presque tous ses gestes avaient été accomplis dans un seul et même but : le faire craquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ce crétin ?

« C'est sûr que dit comme ça on dirait que c'est toi qui est le plus fautif, même Gandhi aurait l'air coupable avec ça ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors arrête de faire le martyr ! »

Les yeux d'Olivier semblèrent sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites tandis qu'il répétait d'un air offusqué : « Le _martyr _? »

« Oui, le martyr ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Depuis tout à l'heure tu joues au gangster repenti qui se sent coupable d'avoir dévergondé la pauvre petite sainte nitouche que je suis, 'Oh comme je suis mauvais, comme je suis cruel, j'ai été infidèle, ne m'approche pas je vais t'entraîner dans les abîmes du mal et de la décadence, je suis coupable de tous les maux du monde, blablabla', c'est de l'égocentrisme voilà tout ! Atterris un peu ! On dirait que t'as oublié tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu craques, ça me sidère que tu dises ça ! »

L'étonnement d'Olivier paraissait complet, il la regardait fixement, les yeux stupéfaits et une expression atterrée sur le visage. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il se ressaisit et répliqua d'un ton narquois :

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, je suis encore très loin de te placer sur un piédestal... Je sais bien que tu n'es pas innocente dans cette histoire, seulement j'assume mes erreurs. » Il marqua une pause et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Mais je dois dire que je suis surpris... Te connaissant, je pensais que tu serais ravie à l'idée que je te décharge de toute culpabilité. Enfin… J'ai dû me tromper. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu me retires ma part de responsabilité ? Je n'ai pas peur d'assumer mes erreurs, _moi_. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un suprême dédain.

« Comment ça 'moi' ? Est-ce que je ne viens pas de dire que j'étais le plus, sinon le seul, fautif ? Etrange… Il me semblait que c'était ça, assumer.»

« Non, ça, ça s'appelle raconter des conneries. Mais je me demande ce que ça t'apporte… Parce que tu ne fais pas ça pour alléger ma conscience, c'est évident. »

« Quelle conscience ? » Demanda Olivier avec un sourire sournois. Jackie lui envoya un regard meurtrier. « Ce que ça m'apporte ? Rien du tout. Du moins, rien de très gratifiant. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je suis le seul coupable. »

Jackie arbora une petite moue narquoise.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule… 'Le seul coupable'… Et je parie que tu es fier de toi en ce moment. Comme c'est courageux, comme c'est digne de venir me présenter tes excuses et d'endosser toute la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… quelle intégrité ! » Elle le regarda bien en face et continua d'un ton venimeux. « Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ça t'aide à te sentir mieux ? Est-ce que ça te donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle ? D'être le maître de la situation ? Tu as tout déclenché donc tu peux y mettre fin, c'est ça ? Ha ! Non, non Olivier, ça ne se passera pas comme ça... Je veux que tu admettes que j'ai une certaine influence sur toi. »

Olivier la sonda d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il s'efforçait de connaître ses motivations, puis semblant trouver ce qu'il cherchait, déclara d'un ton fatigué :

« Ah… Je vois… Tu as l'impression que je nie l'empire absolu que tu crois exercer sur mon pauvre cœur transi d'amour, c'est ça ? »

« Et bien… Je ne formulerais pas ça de cette manière, j'aurais plus parlé de 'corps' que de 'cœur', mais c'est un peu l'idée. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir, je trouve ça très irritant. »

« Mais tu ne m'as _pas_ eu. »

Jackie lui fit un sourire poli.

« Nuance mon cher, c'est toi qui ne m'as pas eu. Je t'ai repoussé ne l'oublie pas. »

Olivier la regarda longuement puis plaqua ses cheveux en arrière en soupirant.

« Incroyable… j'ai l'impression que tu es fière de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Lâcha-t-il d'un air méfiant.

« Fière ? » Répéta-t-elle. « _Fière_ ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'être ? Au contraire j'ai honte ! J'ai honte d'avoir perdu mon temps avec un minable comme toi qui n'en vaut même pas la peine ! » Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se détournait en pinçant les lèvres. « Mais je ne supporte pas que tu minimise tous les efforts que j'ai accomplis pour te faire craquer ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis que tu n'as jamais eu à faire des efforts ! Je t'avais déjà fait comprendre depuis longtemps que je cèderais quoiqu'il advienne ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Jackie se sentit bouillonner.

« Non mais de quel droit est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Tu crois que ce n'était pas des efforts pour moi ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé me rabaisser comme je l'ai fait ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé me comporter comme une pute qui propose ces services ? Arrête de me raconter des cracs et avoue que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un pouvoir de décision entre nous, merde ! »

« D'accord ! » S'écria-t-il brusquement. « Tu veux que je l'admette ? Et bien oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été incapable de me contrôler parce que _tu_ m'as rendu dingue pendant des mois ! J'ai cédé comme un gros con parce que tu m'as provoqué, tu m'as fait perdre les pédales, et comme je suis un mec faible je n'ai pas su résister à tes confrontations permanentes ! Mais Jackie, » Dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle, une expression sombre sur le visage. « je t'interdis de croire que c'était une partie de plaisir pour moi ou que c'était facile, parce que très franchement, je n'ai _jamais_ voulu que ça arrive. »

Etonnée par cet éclat auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, Jackie fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais lorsqu'elle se ressaisit, ce fut avec un mépris palpable qu'elle déclara :

« Tu es un vrai lâche Olivier. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, c'est lamentable. »

« Lâche ? » Répéta-t-il entre ses dents. Pendant quelques instants il garda un silence terrible, puis soudainement, il éclata d'un rire si bruyant qu'elle sursauta et que plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes effrayé. « C'est très ironique de recevoir une leçon de morale de la part d'une petite manipulatrice comme toi… Tu te crois meilleure sans doute ? Tu es une vraie peste Jackie, tu n'as aucun scrupule et tu essaies constamment d'imposer ta loi aux autres. » Dit-il d'un ton si doux que l'insulte n'en fut que plus sournoise. « Enfin, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance… Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi je suis un tel monstre de lâcheté. »

Elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. La rage lui brûlait la gorge et la faisait trembler. Si elle avait pu elle se serait battue contre lui, elle lui aurait fait payer par la force tous les reproches et moqueries qu'il osait lui adresser. Mais le pire était cette ironie dont il faisait preuve et qui semblait ne jamais le quitter, comme si tout était sujet à plaisanterie. A la seule idée qu'Olivier s'amusait d'elle, ou pire, _jouait_ avec elle, Jackie sentit quelque chose se briser brutalement en elle.

Et malheureusement, elle ne réalisa que trop tard que ce 'quelque chose', c'était son sang froid.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de fureur. « Premièrement, tu viens ici me présenter tes excuses de merde, tu prends ton petit air suffisant qui me donne envie de te foutre des claques et comme un grand seigneur, tu affirmes que tout est de ta faute, qu'en me montrant que je te plaisais tu m'as donné le _droit_ de te draguer et que tu as donc provoqué nos… incartades ! Mais tu es ridicule mon pauvre ! Arrête de te voiler la face et accepte la vérité au lieu de… au lieu de faire passer ça pour un concours de circonstances débiles ! Au lieu de dire que tu m'as donné 'sans faire exprès' ta permission et que moi, pauvre idiote complètement naïve, j'ai cru avoir le droit de te draguer ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Une nunuche ? Je n'ai JAMAIS eu besoin de ton approbation, j'étais pleinement consciente de me comporter comme une garce, tout comme toi tu savais pertinemment que tu agissais comme un salaud ! Deuxièmement, et c'est le pire selon moi, tu prétends m'avoir sauté dessus inconsciemment, sans le vouloir. Tu n'as pas su me 'résister' ? Tu as fait preuve de 'faiblesse' ? Tu étais 'aveuglé par mes attraits' ? Tu n'as pas pu te 'contrôler'? C'est de cette manière que tu assumes tes erreurs ? En disant que tu les as commises de manière involontaire ? Que tu as perdu la tête, que tu es bourré de testostérone et par conséquent incapable de te retenir ? Mais voyons, bien sûr que tu es lâche ! La ferme, laisse-moi finir ! » Aboya-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Tu es terrifié à l'idée de reconnaître que ces choses là tu les as voulu, que tu as _choisi_ de craquer et que tes 'faiblesses', comme tu les appelles, étaient le fruit d'une décision ! »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Jackie. Arrête, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter… »

Mais malgré le frisson qui venait de la parcourir, Jackie continua ses imprécations, sourde à sa menace.

« Oh, pauvre chou qui ne supporte pas d'avoir un poids sur la conscience… » Dit-elle d'un ton condescendant. « Il vaut mieux se mentir à soi-même en prétendant avoir été aveuglé par ses instincts que de reconnaître qu'on a fait une connerie en toute connaissance de cause, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'une petite princesse capricieuse, manipulatrice, sans scrupules et que j'essayais d'asservir les autres. Tu crois être le seul à pouvoir jeter de grandes vérités à la face des gens ? Et bien mon cher, je vais t'ouvrir les yeux : contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de profondément bon et d'irréprochable. Tu joues au mec sympa, ouvert et tolérant alors qu'en réalité tu es odieux, agressif, lâche et un menteur de première. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu ne regrettes même pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, tu regrettes simplement de voir que tu n'es pas aussi droit et honnête que Johanna ! »

« Mais tu es complètement folle ma pauvre ! » Coupa-t-il, l'air effaré et le visage blafard.

« Et ça te rend malade ! » Continua-t-elle, comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue. « Ça te rend malade parce que tu aimerais être quelqu'un de bien, de respectable, une personne de confiance et que ce n'est pas le cas. Donc tout ton baratin sur tes regrets, ta soi-disant culpabilité et tous ces beaux sentiments… je n'y crois pas. A la limite, tu aurais pu t'excuser de m'avoir presque traitée de traînée quand je t'ai repoussé dans la forêt. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu aurais vraiment dû me demander pardon mais ce n'est pas le cas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que, malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne seras jamais aussi intègre que ta _copine_. » Elle avait prononcé le mot avec un dédain non dissimulé. « Tu es égoïste, tu es un misérable connard, et tu n'es ni gentil ni honnête. Mais très franchement, je préfère que tu sois comme ça plutôt que tu fasses semblant d'être un bon samaritain. Personne n'a jamais dit que tu devais être parfait alors arrête de faire semblant ! Et oui, je suis désolée d'avoir été si entreprenante, je suis désolée d'avoir fait toutes ses choses en général, mais au lieu de pleurnicher sur 'l'impardonnable' méchanceté dont j'ai fait preuve, je vais agir concrètement et vous laisser tranquilles, Johanna et toi ! C'est une promesse et je m'y tiendrai. Mais si tu veux que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, arrête de transformer la réalité selon tes désirs et accepte le fait qu'on a été des minables tous les deux ! »

Elle finit son soliloque, essoufflée, sur les nerfs, et honnêtement, pas très sure de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, avec facilité, avec évidence et elle n'avait eu ni le pouvoir ni l'envie de les retenir. Petit à petit, elle avait vu l'expression d'Olivier se crisper, puis s'assombrir jusqu'à paraître totalement furieuse mais la rage qu'elle-même ressentait lui avait fait passer outre les états d'âme du Capitaine et elle avait continué, débitant un flot continu de paroles amères et depuis trop longtemps contenues pour qu'elle puisse y faire barrage.

Elle observa le visage livide du gardien qui avait blêmi au fur et à mesure qu'elle vomissait ses reproches et commença à prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la figure.

… Mon dieu. Elle rêvait ou elle venait de l'insulter comme un chien galeux ?

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur eux que seul le doux son du vent et des feuilles qui bruissaient venait troubler. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de froid et resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle pour se protéger. Au bout d'un long moment qui lui parut des siècles, Olivier se ressaisit et, s'attendant à ce qu'il explose de rage, la torture ou la tue, elle fut passablement prise de court lorsqu'il parla d'une voix très calme.

Dangereusement calme.

« Bien… Tu as fini ou tu as autre chose à ajouter ? »

Bien ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire… _bien_ ?

« Euh, je… Oui. Enfin oui, j'ai fini. » Répondit-elle, un peu décontenancée.

Il hocha la tête puis s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Tu crois tout savoir n'est-ce pas ? Tu es convaincue d'avoir tout compris sur ma façon d'être et de penser hein ? Oh, je ne nie pas que ce que tu as dit sur moi soit très juste. Tu as parfaitement dressé l'inventaire de mes défauts – dont je suis pleinement conscient d'ailleurs – mais il faut que tu saches que si je suis transparent à tes yeux… tu l'es autant pour moi. »

Jackie commença à se sentir nerveuse. Oh pas à cause de ses paroles, qui pourtant n'avaient rien de très réjouissant, mais plutôt à cause du calme imperturbable dont il faisait preuve. Elle pressentait qu'en réalité il masquait une fureur grandissante, et son teint blafard ainsi que cette lueur inquiétante, tapie au fond de ses yeux noirs, ne faisaient que confirmer cette impression.

Toutefois, elle se força à paraître aussi mesurée que lui et arqua un sourcil circonspect.

« Et alors ? Tu t'es peut-être rendu compte que je ne suis pas une fille très gentille et que je suis loin d'être parfaite mais… je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

Olivier la considéra d'un air railleur.

« Laisse-moi te dire un truc ma jolie petite peste… Ma jolie petite peste qui est si sûre d'elle, si fière, si certaine de sa lucidité… Ca me fait presque de la peine de briser tes illusions… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me retiendrais ? Tu m'as percé à jour, c'est mon tour maintenant. »

« Si c'est pour m'insulter tu perds ton temps, je ne t'écouterai pas. » Déclara-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, un peu effrayée.

Mais Olivier réagit aussitôt et agrippa son poignet qu'il tint enserré dans sa main puissante.

« Non non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Allez un peu de courage, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur quand même ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais, presque jubilatoire.

Piquée au vif, elle releva vivement la tête et croisa son regard d'un air de défi. Mais il la dévisageait avec un tel air de sauvagerie, de fureur contenue qu'elle crut qu'il allait la frapper.

« Lâche-moi ! » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en essayant de dégager son poignet de l'étau d'acier qui lui meurtrissait la peau.

Mais il ne parut pas l'entendre. Sa main se resserra douloureusement autour d'elle tandis qu'il demandait :

« Tu crois que tu es consciente de tous tes tords ? De tous tes actes ? »

« Oui. » Souffla Jackie qui regrettait déjà d'avoir perdu son sang froid.

« Tu crois vraiment que si tu m'as repoussé l'autre soir c'était par bonté d'âme ? Par altruisme ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas trahir Johanna ? » Il eut un rire moqueur. « Quelle hypocrite tu fais ! »

« Mais c'était vrai ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit… »

« Non, ce n'était _pas_ vrai. La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as repoussé ce n'est pas parce que tu as du respect pour Johanna mais parce que ça te rend malade de voir que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Tu voudrais que tous les hommes soient de bons petits soldats comme Wyatt : fous de toi et à tes pieds. Tu veux être le centre de l'univers d'un homme et quand ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne le supportes pas, c'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé. »

« C'est faux ! » S'insurgea Jackie. A dire vrai, elle était si choquée qu'elle n'essayait même plus de retirer son poignet de son emprise. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout le monde soit amoureux de moi, et encore moins que _tu_ sois amoureux de moi ! Je… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'un pauvre abruti comme toi ? Tu ne m'apportes absolument rien de bon ! Mais je trouvais ça dégueulasse de faire ça à ta copine et comme j'ai un minimum d'estime pour elle, je t'ai repoussé, voilà tout ! »

« Vraiment ? Et où donc se trouvait ton exceptionnelle morale quand tu me poussais à bout ? Quand tu me proposais de coucher avec toi ? Excuse-moi de te dire que tu as une bien étrange façon de montrer ton 'estime'… »

Mais de quel droit ? De quel droit la jugeait-il, lui, qui avait trompé sa petite amie, lui qui avait été infidèle ? Effarée par ses propos, Jackie eut beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer calmement.

« Tu… ça n'a rien à voir ! Et je ne suis pas allée jusqu'au bout parce que je… je m'en voulais ! Oui, je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'elle. Et puis, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Olivier eut un sourire incrédule et se pencha vers elle dans une tentative d'intimidation qui... marcha. Au grand malheur de Jackie qui avait l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose Jackie : tu perds ton temps avec ton baratin à la con parce que je ne te crois pas une seconde. » Déclara-t-il dans un murmure. « Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'en as absolument rien à foutre de Johanna. Non c'est plus que ça, tu ne peux pas la sacquer en fait. Il suffit de voir la manière dont tu la regardes, dont tu lui parles, dont tu lui as menti, tu n'as pas éprouvé un seul remord ou regret. Je parie que t'es même contente qu'elle te fasse la gueule parce que ça t'évite de faire semblant de l'apprécier. Et franchement, je m'en fous. Si tu veux la détester, déteste la, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai. Mais n'essaie pas de te donner le beau rôle parce que ça ne prend pas. Oui tu m'as bien repoussé parce que je sortais avec une fille mais ce n'est pas la pauvre Johanna qui t'a dérangée, c'est le fait que je ne te sois pas dévoué corps et âme et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne le serais jamais. »

Jackie sentit son visage devenir écarlate et recommença à tirer sur son poignet de toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait si c'était la colère ou l'humiliation ou les deux en même temps mais elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de petit con vaniteux ? Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de fureur. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi, alors pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu m'aimes ? Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi je t'ai dit non ce soir là parce que tu es tellement fat, tellement arrogant ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que je te dois quelque chose ? Que je _devais _accepter de me faire baiser dans cette stupide forêt ? Mais je t'emmerde ! J'avais le droit de te dire non ! »

Elle se démenait pour échapper à son emprise, tordait sa main dans tous les sens, pliait son corps en deux et Olivier essayait de la maintenir tant bien que mal. Elle était désorientée, au bord de l'implosion et il fallait qu'elle parte avant de faire elle-ne-savait-quoi mais quelque chose qui ne serait certainement pas très joli à voir.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ou c'est trop difficile pour toi ? Je. Ne. Voulais. Pas. De. Toi ! Je l'ai peut-être voulu avant mais c'est fini ! Tu es sans intérêt ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix presque inarticulée tant elle était altérée par la rage. « Tu… tu… »

Soudainement, sans préavis, la main d'Olivier libéra son poignet et, cessant aussitôt de crier comme une hystérique en pleine crise, Jackie put s'éloigner de plusieurs pas.

Elle massa son poignet endolori pendant quelques instants, les yeux baissés, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, ni le regarder, elle voulait oublier cette discussion et toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises avec lui, elle voulait qu'il disparaisse, mais c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse violence, qu'elle lui tienne tête jusqu'au bout sinon elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Donc, au prix d'un grand effort, elle releva la tête vers lui, une expression froide sur le visage.

Olivier l'observait d'un air étrange. Les sourcils froncés et le regard inquisiteur, presque méfiant, il la scrutait comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se transforme en bête sanguinaire prête à le dépecer.

« D'accord… » Dit-il lentement, précautionneusement. « D'accord, j'arrête. »

La respiration haletante et les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard sans rien dire. Elle le haïssait en cet instant, oh oui elle le haïssait ! Elle aurait voulu qu'un monstre à six têtes surgisse de la forêt interdite et lui dévore un bras, ou une jambe, n'importe quoi mais un truc qui emmerderait bien ce joueur de quidditch à la con !

Un silence tendu plana au dessus d'eux durant une minute. Puis Olivier le brisa :

« Bon. Tout est réglé alors ? »

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea-t-elle, l'air agressif.

« Est-ce que tout est réglé entre nous ? » Répéta-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle l'observa en grinçant des dents pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il arrêterait un jour de se foutre de sa gueule.

Puis, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, (peut-être voulait-elle simplement mettre un terme à cette dispute ? Ou peut-être était-elle devenue vraiment folle ?) – mais elle le regretterait sûrement pendant plusieurs années – elle approuva d'un très bref hochement de tête.

« Bien. » Déclara-t-il.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, sans ajouter un seul mot, il partit. Laissant Jackie sous le saule-pleureur, seule, tremblante et assaillie par le sentiment désagréable d'avoir été… démasquée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une goutte d'eau glacée glisser le long de son cou. Elle cilla puis tourna la tête, observant les alentours.

Autour d'elle s'abattait une pluie diluvienne, dont le saule la protégeait partiellement, faisant un bruit assourdissant et rendant le paysage environnant flou et délavé.

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

X


	11. Chapter 10: Le plaisir des disputes, c'e

Et un deuxième chapitre, parce que c'est Noel!

Ciao et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le plaisir des disputes, c'est de faire la paix.**

« Passe-moi le gâteau au chocolat s'te plait. Oh, et la sauce anglaise aussi. »

Angelina lança un regard en coin à Jackie puis soupira avant de lui tendre les victuailles demandées.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de manger tout… » Jackie enfourna une énorme bouchée de gâteau dans sa bouche et la mastiqua lentement, un sourire heureux sur le visage. « …euh… tout ça ? »

« Chantilly. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Angelina, les sourcils froncés.

« T'peux m'filer la Chantilly ? » Répéta Jackie, la bouche pleine.

Angelina eut une moue de dégoût puis croisa les bras d'un air réprobateur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un homme des cavernes qui n'a pas mangé depuis trois semaines ? Ca m'étonne, toi qui fais si attention à ton poids d'habitude. Et à manger proprement aussi… mais visiblement ce dernier point est secondaire. »

Jackie fronça les sourcils avec l'air d'un petit bébé mécontent puis se pencha sur la table, tendit le bras et attrapa le pot de Chantilly elle-même.

« Alors ? » Insista Angelina.

« Hmm… je rajouterais bien un peu de crème de marrons par-dessus… T'en penses quoi ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Maintenant tu me réponds ou je dis aux elfes d'arrêter de te cuisiner des gâteaux. »

Jackie releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé. Mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ? Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait été assez bête pour croire qu'Angelina l'accompagnerait dans les cuisines de Poudlard sans la harceler de questions ! Quelle conne !

Elle plissa les yeux et répondit avec un sourire pincé :

« J'ai faim. »

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. » Angelina se tourna vers les elfes qui s'affairaient aux fourneaux et clama d'une voix forte. « Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »

Jackie lui agrippa aussitôt le bras et le serra entre ses ongles :

« Tu fais ça et je dis à Fred que tu trouves ses inventions débiles et nazes. »

Son amie haussa les sourcils et répliqua d'un air condescendant :

« Il le sait déjà et il s'en fiche complètement. »

Jackie plissa les yeux.

« Alors je lui dirais qu'un soir tu l'as confondu avec son frère et que t'as couché avec lui par erreur. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'indigna Angelina.

« Ouais, peut-être, mais il n'en sait rien lui. »

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis…

« Tu es diabolique. » Déclara la belle noire avant de faire signe aux elfes qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur travail.

Jackie sourit et retourna à son gâteau. Elle prit une autre part qu'elle avala sans prendre la peine de mâcher puis attrapa le premier verre qui lui tombait sous la main et but goulûment son contenu.

« Tu détestes le lait. Enfin… _normalement._ »

« C'est du lait ? « Elle éloigna son verre et l'examina. « Ah oui. Tiens ? C'est étrange… »

Puis elle le finit d'un trait.

« Ok Jackie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… » Soupira Angelina en roulant des yeux d'un air las.

« Rien. »

« Si, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal alors dis-moi pourquoi tu te goinfres comme une grosse vache sans éducation. »

Jackie sursauta puis leva des yeux ahuris sur son amie. Une grosse vache sans éducation ? Mais enfin, pourquoi Angie la traitait-elle si mal ? Elle ne faisait que manger bon sang !

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette en porcelaine dont la blancheur initiale était désormais maculée de chocolat et de crème et prit le temps de réfléchir sur son comportement.

Lorsqu'Olivier et elle s'étaient quittés dans le parc, elle était rentrée directement à son dortoir, trempée, à la fois énervée et apaisée. Ils s'étaient lancés des horreurs à la figure, insultés, dénigrés l'un l'autre, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu retenir le sentiment de soulagement qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Son corps s'était de lui-même détendu et chose miraculeuse : la Boule avait disparu.

Donc, le lendemain (et le jour qui suivit), elle s'était rendue dans les cuisines de Poudlard et avait décidé de bouffer jusqu'à ce que son ventre éclate.

Pour profiter de la vie.

Et pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle sentit ses yeux devenir humides lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Angie avait raison : elle s'empiffrait comme une grosse truie dégoutante.

Elle était pathétique. Ridicule. Ignoble.

Elle lâcha brusquement ses couverts qui tintèrent contre le plat en faïence et déglutit péniblement pour avaler ce qui lui restait dans la bouche.

« Eh… euh Jackie, tu… tu pleures ? » Demanda Angelina à voix basse.

Jackie releva vivement la tête et la fusilla du regard avant de ravaler ce qui – elle insistait sur ce point – n'était _pas_ des larmes. Franchement, est-ce que c'était de sa faute si ces glandes lacrymales avaient décidé de réhydrater ses yeux juste à ce moment là ?

« Nan, je ne chiale pas. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Pour une fille qui compense quelque chose avec de la bouffe. Allez, dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Répéta Angelina d'une voix douce.

Jackie hésita un moment puis déclara en battant des records de concision :

« Et bien… Ma Boule a disparu, donc je mange. »

« Quoi ? Une boule ? T'avais un kyste ? »

« Mais non ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet. « Enfin, j'espère. Tu crois que… ? Oh on arrête de parler de ça sinon je vais faire une crise ! J'avais simplement l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge depuis quelques jours et c'était tellement désagréable que je n'arrivais même plus à manger ou à boire normalement. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, j'en profite ! »

Angelina observa son amie d'un air sceptique.

« D'accord… Tu avais une boule dans la gorge… et elle est partie… Donc tu vas mieux ? »

« Oh mais j'allais déjà parfaitement bien. » Répondit Jackie en repoussant son assiette d'un air décidé avant de se lever.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident. » Déclara Angelina en se renfonçant dans sa chaise et en la suivant des yeux. « Au fait t'as parlé à Katie ? »

Elle trébucha légèrement. Non Katie et elle étaient toujours en froid. Elle avait pensé que leur petite dispute serait bientôt oubliée, passée à la trappe et que Katie aurait prit conscience qu'il s'agissait juste d'une crise de nerfs. Mais elle s'était complètement trompée. Visiblement, elle lui en voulait encore et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cet épisode.

« Non. » Marmonna-t-elle en aidant les elfes de maison à débarrasser la table.

Quoi ? Déjà qu'ils se tapaient un boulot monstre à Poudlard, elle n'allait pas en plus leur faire payer ses crises de boulimies !

« Et bien tu devrais. » Conseilla Angelina.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais faire le premier pas ? » S'agaça Jackie en posant un peu trop brutalement le plat à gâteaux sur le plan de travail.

« Parce que c'est _toi_ qui lui a crié dessus. » Répliqua la belle noire en la vrillant de ses grands yeux sombres.

Jackie manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation et se tourna vers elle. « Alors 1) je ne lui ai pas crié dessus, j'ai été désagréable nuance et 2) elle n'avait qu'à pas se mêler de mes affaires ! »

« Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi Jackie… » Tenta d'expliquer son amie.

Elle souffla d'impatience. « Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas mourante, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! »

« T'avais l'air déprimé. » Contredit Angie.

« Et bien je ne l'étais pas, j'étais juste… »

« … Fatiguée. Ouais, on a compris. » Dit Angelina d'un ton indifférent en retirant une miette de gâteau de son pull beige. « Ecoute, ça partait d'une bonne intention, elle voulait juste t'aider… »

Jackie transporta la vaisselle près de l'évier et entreprit d'effacer les preuves de sa goinfrerie sous le regard offusqué d'un elfe de maison. Elle lança un coup d'œil étonné à ce dernier. Pourquoi ces créatures se comportaient-elles de manière si étrange ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être content qu'elle fasse le boulot à sa place ? Elle haussa les épaules puis retourna à sa conversation avec Angie.

« Non, ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Katie déteste ne pas être au courant de tout. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Donc tu avoues que quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

Silence.

Merde... Trahie par sa propre grande gueule qui ne pouvait pas la boucler deux secondes !

« Non, mais c'était ce qu'elle s'imaginait. » Se rattrapa-t-elle.

Angelina roula des yeux, exaspérée, puis répliqua. « Et alors ? Moi aussi je pensais ça ! »

« Peut-être, mais justement toi tu ne m'as pas harcelée pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. »

« Oui parce que je sais que tu n'aurais rien dit. Katie, elle, n'accepte pas ce fait. Elle te dit tout, elle te raconte tout et elle ne comprend pas que tu veuilles garder certains secrets pour toi. D'ailleurs, elle s'est souvent plainte auprès de moi du fait que tu lui cachais des choses… Elle croit que c'est parce que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. » Confia Angelina en regardant distraitement les elfes nettoyer la table.

« Quoi ? » Jackie claqua la langue d'un air agacé. « Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance que je lui porte ou non, ce sont juste des choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je préfèrerais même... les oublier. Si je ne lui en parle pas ce n'est pas parce que je pense qu'elle va les répéter à tout le monde mais parce que je n'éprouve pas le besoin de m'épancher sur mes déboires d'ado en période pré menstruelle. »

« Quelle poésie. » Commenta Angelina, sarcastique. « Je le sais ça. En revanche Katie non. » Elle pointa son index vers elle. « C'est pour ça que c'est _à toi_ de le lui expliquer et donc, d'aller lui parler en premier. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Jackie dévisagea son amie, puis...

« Pff… T'as tellement raison que je n'ai rien à répondre à ça. »

Elle posa un regard vide sur l'elfe qui avait insisté pour l'aider et qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle en train d'essuyer la vaisselle avec un vieux chiffon, visiblement ravi de contribuer aux tâches ménagères. Tiens, c'était une belle avancée pour la condition de la femme ça. Plus de ménage, plus de vaisselle, plus de cuisine, tout était à la charge des elfes !

Ouais, enfin, une avancée pour les femmes mais une grosse régression pour les elfes quand même. Est-ce que ça signifiait que l'émancipation d'une partie de la population s'accompagnait toujours de l'exploitation d'une autre ? Que l'égalité parfaite n'existait pas et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un problème de compensation ? La liberté des uns et en contrepartie l'asservissement des autres ?

Indifférente, elle laissa tomber ses réflexions philosophiques et sociétales puis tendit la dernière assiette propre à l'elfe qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ok, j'irais lui parler. »

Angelina sourit avec satisfaction et s'étira comme un chat.

« C'est bien, je suis contente, il y avait vraiment une sale ambiance dans le dortoir. »

Jackie haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les mains dans un torchon.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait ça par bonté, dans le seul but de réconcilier deux amies si chères à tes yeux ? »

La jolie noire haussa les épaules. « Il était hors de question que je passe une soirée de plus à vous écouter râler dans votre coin comme des petites mémés gâteuses. » Puis elle offrit un grand sourire à Jackie qui la foudroyait du regard avant de se lever d'un bond. « Bon on y va ? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, j'en ai un peu ras le bol de te regarder manger. Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit un spectacle très réjouissant. »

« Hm… Tu joues à la gentille fille mais en réalité tu es un vrai démon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que veux-tu, j'ai eu un bon prof. Sans que je ne le voie venir… Pouf ! Je suis devenue mauvaise comme toi. » Répliqua Angelina d'un air moqueur.

« Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit… les influences que l'on n'arrive pas à discerner sont toujours les plus grandes. » Déclara laconiquement Jackie en ouvrant la porte des cuisines.

« Mouais, on ne peut pas dire que t'aies été très discrète dans ton enseignement. A force de répéter 'Vas-y Angie ! Il faut user de tous les moyens possibles pour arriver à ses fins !' j'ai fini par être contaminée. »

Jackie esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Elles marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'elle demanda d'une voix détachée :

« Tu trouves que je suis une garce ? »

Angelina rigola.

« Oui. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime voyons ! » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Cependant, elle dut voir au léger froncement de sourcils de son amie que ce n'était pas la réponse que Jackie attendait parce qu'elle ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux :

« Enfin, tu n'es pas à proprement parler 'une peste', sinon je ne t'apprécierais pas. Mais disons que tu as un côté très volontaire qui peut te pousser à faire des choses que d'autres ne feraient pas pour des questions de, euh… morale. »

« ... »

« Mais ce n'est pas forcément un mal tu sais ! Tu as des principes, tu respectes certaines règles, mais tu ne t'embarrasses pas de scrupules un peu stupides qui empêcheraient beaucoup de personnes de faire ce qu'elles veulent vraiment. Tu n'es pas un monstre Jackie, tu traces ton chemin c'est tout. »

Un air songeur sur le visage, Jackie ne commenta pas et continua d'avancer d'une démarche qu'elle espérait tranquille.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Hum ? Oh, pour rien, pour savoir... Je me fais juste un peu peur parfois. »

Angelina la regarda avec curiosité mais ne dit rien. Une fois arrivées à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elles repérèrent Anthony et Jackson qui étaient assis dans des fauteuils situés dans l'ombre, en retrait, et les rejoignirent.

« Ca va les mecs ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez comme ça, éloignés de tous ? » Demanda Angelina en s'installant dans le dernier fauteuil de libre.

Elle adressa un sourire mauvais à Jackie qui lui renvoya un regard noir avant de s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil d'Anthony.

« Désolée Antho, j'envahis ton espace. Mais c'est soit ça, soit je me mets par terre. »

Il afficha un air insulté.

« Oh mais ça ne me dérange _pas du tout_ voyons ! Vas-y, prends tes aises ma mignonne, tu peux même t'asseoir sur mes genoux si tu veux… » Répondit-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Jackie considéra d'un air blasé son sourire de bellâtre.

« Ah bon ? Ca m'étonne… Moi qui pensais que tu aurais _adoré_ voir une autre paire de jambes s'installer sur toi… »

Pris au dépourvu, Anthony abandonna son petit air de Don Juan de pacotille. Il l'observa sans rien dire, ses beaux yeux bleus la sondant avec précaution tandis qu'un long sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de Jackie.

Elle profita de ce petit duel de regards pour le détailler attentivement. Hum, il était beau gosse quand même l'Antho ! Belle gueule, beaux cheveux, beaux yeux, bien foutu…

Mais bon, il était surtout à Katie. Et puis Jackie avait visiblement un problème avec les blonds, alors non.

« Les jambes d'une grande blonde qui entre par effraction dans les magasins et que t'aimes bien mater quand tu crois que personne ne te voit... » Précisa-t-elle.

Comme il n'avait aucune réaction, elle commença à penser qu'il avait mal pris ses insinuations mais cette impression fut aussitôt démentie lorsqu'un sourire en coin, amusé et légèrement coupable, s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Ah-ha ha ! Il avouait !

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas un véritable aveu mais tout de même, il s'était trahi !

Elle masqua son excitation en lui offrant son sourire le plus innocent puis détourna la tête.

Et ce fut précisément à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut Katie en train de se diriger à grands pas vers l'escalier menant au dortoir. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir son visage rougi et ses poings serrés avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le passage sombre.

Est-ce qu'elle croyait que… _elle et Anthony ? _

Merde… Mais pourquoi est-ce que la vie lui jouait des tours pareils ?

« Vous saviez que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête a été pétrifié ? » Demanda Jackson, détournant pour un moment l'attention de Jackie de la trahison dont se croyait victime Katie.

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent Angelina et elle. « Depuis quand ? »

« Une semaine. »

L'étonnement fit place à l'incompréhension.

« Une semaine ? » Répéta Angelina. « Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'apprend que maintenant ? »

« Parce que Nick est un fantôme et que tout le monde s'en fout. » Dit Anthony.

« Attends. Tu veux dire que son agression a eu lieu en même temps que celle de Justin Flanch-Flèchy ? » Demanda Jackie.

« Flinch-Fletchley. » Corrigea machinalement Jackson. « Ouais. Apparemment, ils étaient juste à côté quand c'est arrivé. »

Un sentiment de honte s'insinua en elle. Le fantôme des Gryffondors avait été pétrifié depuis _une semaine_ et personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? Bon sang, mais ils ne formaient qu'une bande de gamins égocentriques ou quoi ?

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« C'est Potter qui l'a dit à Olivier qui me l'a dit à son tour. C'est lui qui les a découverts. »

« Olivier a découvert les corps ? » S'étrangla Jackie d'une voix suraigüe.

Jackson la regarda étrangement.

« Non… » Dit-il lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée. « C'était _Potter_ qui était sur les lieux. »

« Ah. Oui. Logique… »

Son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire moqueur (qui la rendit très mal à l'aise), puis détacha son regard d'elle pour ajouter avec plus de sérieux :

« Beaucoup de gens le croient responsable des agressions… »

« Ouais, enfin il ne craint pas grand-chose puisqu'il a son grand défenseur, son fan numéro un : Olivier, le tyran. » Ronchonna Angelina en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Anthony rigola d'un air moqueur.

« Tu fais référence à ce qu'il t'avait dit dans l'infirmerie quand Jackie avait été empoisonnée ? Moi je trouve qu'il avait eu raison de faire ça. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Angelina d'un air scandalisé. « Il avait menacé de me virer de l'équipe je te signale ! Simplement parce que j'avais _osé_ exprimer certains soupçons à propos de son Potter adoré ! »

« Il a fait ça pour éviter qu'il y ait des dissensions au sein de votre équipe, pour conserver sa cohésion, je ne vois pas où est le mal là dedans. » Déclara Anthony en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais bah moi je trouve que c'est de l'abus de pouvoir… » Marmonna Angelina avec obstination en s'enfonçant profondément dans son fauteuil rembourré.

« Et bien tu te trompes, » Répliqua Anthony, tout aussi buté qu'elle. « c'est ce que l'on appelle faire preuve d'autorité. Et visiblement, tu en avais bien besoin. »

« Oh ! Tu oses ? »

« Oui. J'ose. » Répondit Anthony avec un sourire provocateur.

Partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de leur hurler de la fermer, Jackie tapa du pied et les foudroya d'un regard réfrigérant avant de refaire face à Jackson.

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Les gens ont l'air de penser que le fait qu'il parle le Fourchelang le désigne automatiquement comme le seul coupable possible… »

Jackson émit un bref soupir.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Comment veux-tu que Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, puisse désirer perpétrer et servir la cause de celui qui a tué ses parents ? De celui qui a décimé une immense partie de la communauté magique ? De celui qui a instauré un régime de terreur dans l'Europe entière pendant des années ? C'est impossible ou du moins, très improbable. »

Jackie le dévisagea d'un air pensif puis approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

« Ca ne peut pas être lui. » Ajouta Anthony d'un air sûr.

« Ouais, je pencherais plus pour Rogue moi. »

« Jackie ! » Protesta Angelina.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Rogue est un _prof_ ! Et il a la confiance de Dumbledore ! »

« Oh arrête un peu ! T'as vu la tronche qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il regarde un élève qui n'est pas de sa maison ? On dirait un Rottweiler qui s'apprête à bouffer ! Non non, je ne changerai pas d'avis : il n'est pas net ce type. »

« Il n'est pas si désagréable… » Rétorqua faiblement Angelina.

« Il est odieux. Tu te rends compte que personne ne l'a jamais vu sourire ? Franchement, c'est bizarre. »

« J'avoue, pas un sourire en 6 ans de scolarité. » Concéda Jackson. « Vous croyez qu'il sait comment on fait ? »

« Peut-être qu'il a un passé très douloureux, qu'il a vécu un drame horrible… » Proposa Angelina, toujours aussi tenace.

« Ouais ou peut-être qu'il a simplement toujours été jaloux des gens qui avaient les cheveux propres et un air sympathique sur le visage ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Laissez tomber, on ne trouvera jamais de réponse à la palpitante question 'Mais pourquoi est-il si méchaaant ?'. » Conclut Jackson. « A moins que quelqu'un accepte de le lui demander. Qui se propose ? »

Grand silence.

« Bref, pour en revenir à nos dragons : Potter n'y est pour rien. Ce petit est juste malchanceux. »

« C'est vrai, on devrait le surnommer la Guigne. » Plaisanta Jackie.

« Oh tu es vraiment cruelle ! » Dit Angelina en secouant la tête d'un air choqué. « Tiens ? Si on essayait de savoir pourquoi Jackie est si méchaaante ? »

« Ouais bonne idée ! »

« Je suis partant. Et je vote pour ses origines italiennes, après tout le Parrain l'est aussi. » Dit Anthony.

Jackie lui décocha un regard noir, furieuse de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Mon père est turinois abruti. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors Vito Corleone, le Parrain, vient de Sicile. Et sache mon petit gars qu'entre la Sicile et Turin, il y a un fossé. »

« Oh oh ! Voyez la fierté italienne qui refait surface ! » Il prit un air pédant : « 'Entre la Sicile et Turin, il y a un fossé'… Pff, quel orgueil ils ont ces mangeurs de cannelloni… »

« On n'est pas si orgueilleux que ça ! » S'emporta Jackie avant de se calmer brusquement. « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne suis _même pas_ italienne, c'est mon père qui l'est ! »

« Ouais bah apparemment t'as hérité de son agréable caractère… » Marmonna Jackson dans sa barbe.

Outrée et incapable de réprimer un puissant instinct de piété filiale, Jackie se hérissa aussitôt.

« Non mais dis donc, tu te prends pour qui ? Papa a un caractère tout à fait charmant ! Il est juste un peu… » Elle s'interrompit puis les dévisagea tour à tour d'un air suspicieux. « Bande de petits salauds. » Siffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se payait sa tête.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Ha ha ha ! Désolé mais c'est trop drôle de te voir t'exciter comme ça ! »

« Ca marche à tous les coups ! »

« C'était hi-la-rant ! »

Hummpf. Ok, elle les baffait maintenant ou tout de suite ?

« Vous êtes insupportables. » Déclara Jackie en se redressant, ramenant à elle les dernières miettes de sa dignité blessée.

La tête haute, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui donnait sur les dortoirs des filles. Finalement, ça tombait bien, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Katie.

« Oh allez te vexe pas comme ça ! »

« C'était pour rire ! Une petite blague quoi ! »

« Ouais, revient, on les adore les mangeurs de spaghetti ! »

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et alors qu'elle commençait à se retourner pour leur dire qu'elle n'était pas _si_ vexée que ça, elle entendit une nouvelle voix s'immiscer dans le concert :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix d'Olivier puis, oubliant aussitôt ses amis, se précipita dans les escaliers obscurs comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

D'accord, elle avait peut-être dit que leur règlement de compte l'avait soulagée mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était à l'aise avec lui !

Elle monta les marches lentement, se préparant à faire face à l'ouragan Katie. D'ailleurs, à peine était-elle arrivée au milieu de l'escalier qu'elle entendit sa voix furieuse tonner à travers la porte. Ouh là là, elle criait toute seule ? C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait cru alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour la calmer ?

Légèrement effrayée, elle leva une main tremblante vers le battant de la porte, prête à frapper. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée, elle décida d'entrer directement dans le dortoir sans annoncer sa présence.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup décidé et se stoppa sur le seuil en voyant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux :

D'un côté de la chambre, Katie, accroupie et visiblement furieuse, se cachait derrière un des petits lits à baldaquin, et de l'autre, Sally O'Brian, debout et le visage rouge de colère, lui faisait face et la menaçait de sa baguette.

Baguette qui envoyait des sorts un peu partout dans la pièce.

« _Confringo !_ »

L'une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin, derrière lequel se cachait Katie (et qui, accessoirement, appartenait à Jackie), se brisa dans une explosion de sciure et d'éclats de bois.

« Eeeeh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Tonna Jackie, effarée.

Sally se tourna vers elle et s'exclama d'un air ravi :

« Oh tiens, mais c'est la petite pétasse qui se tape Olivier ! Parfait ! C'était surtout à toi que je voulais m'en prendre,_ salope_ ! »

« QUOI ? »

Jackie devint cramoisie et se prépara à vociférer une insulte mais lorsqu'elle vit la baguette se lever dans sa direction, elle ferma la bouche et se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse un maléfice Explosif.

A quatre pattes, elle se précipita dans la cachette de Katie qui lui expliqua d'un air énervé :

« Cette petite conne me fait chier depuis un quart d'heure à propos de toi et Olivier ! J'ai eu beau lui répéter cent fois que c'était faux, elle ne m'a pas cru ! »

« Oh ! C'est… c'est tout à fait… euh… » Les pommettes rosées, Jackie se mordit violemment les joues pour cesser de balbutier comme une idiote et reprit d'un ton plus assuré. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit cette crétine ? Qu'elle peut colporter des horreurs sur moi, me traiter de tous les noms et que je vais me laisser faire ? Non mais elle rêve en technicolor celle là ! »

Hum, elle avait déjà dit que le stress lui faisait dire des choses bizarres ?

« Je sais. » Approuva Katie sans la regarder. « Et ça paraît encore plus ridicule quand on sait que tu as _un autre garçon_ en tête. »

Jackie tourna la tête vers elle. C'était tout de même incroyable que Katie la défende auprès de Sally alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle convoitait (et même, draguait) Anthony ! Touchée par la loyauté indéfectible dont faisait preuve son amie, elle s'empressa de rétablir la vérité :

« Katie je te jure que tu te fais des films, ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure… »

Mais la belle blonde la coupa d'une voix forte :

« Cette fille est vraiment très susceptible ! Je crois qu'elle a mal réagi quand je lui dis que célibataire ou non, OLIVIER NE VOUDRAIT JAMAIS D'UNE RACLURE COMME ELLE ! » Cria-t-elle en penchant sa tête au dessus du matelas.

« LA FERME ! » Hurla Sally d'une voix hystérique avant de lancer un nouveau maléfice qui siffla au dessus de leur tête et s'écrasa contre le bureau.

Elles se baissèrent vivement et se protégèrent le visage avec leur bras pour éviter les morceaux de bois qui volaient dans la pièce.

« Mais cette fille est complètement FOLLE ! » S'écria Jackie avec fureur. « C'est mon bureau qu'elle vient de déchiqueter ! »

« Ah parce que tu préfères que ce soit nous qu'elle bute de sang froid ? » Répliqua son amie d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je préfèrerai qu'elle ne détruise rien du tout ! Eh Sally, calme-toi un peu! » Héla-t-elle dans une médiocre tentative de diplomatie. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'explique tranquillement ? »

« M'expliquer ? M'expliquer ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de m'expliquer avec une fille comme toi ? » Répondit Sally avec un mépris absolu. « Tu essaies de te mettre tous les garçons dans la poche ! D'abord Alexandre, puis Charles et maintenant Olivier ? Mais c'est franchement dégueulasse de faire ça ! »

« Mais _faire quoi_ espèce de petite idiote ? » S'énerva-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien fais du tout ! »

Sally éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Oh arrête de faire la sainte nitouche ! Tu couches avec Olivier dans le dos de Johanna, tout le monde le sait ! »

« MAIS CE NE SONT QUE DES RUMEURS PAUVRE ABRUTIE ! » Explosa Jackie, le visage très rouge.

« LES RUMEURS ONT TOUJOURS UN FOND DE VERITE ! » Riposta Sally.

« Putain je vais me le faire, je vais me la faire. » Chuchota Jackie d'une voix furieuse en cherchant sa baguette.

Lorsqu'elle la sortit de sa poche, Katie posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu peux faire venir ma baguette s'il te plaît ? Elle est posée sur mon lit. »

Jackie hocha la tête et l'attira à elle d'un Accio.

« Merci. On aura plus de chances à deux. »

« Je le savais, je le savais depuis la fois où je l'ai vu te porter, le soir de Halloween. » Continua Sally d'une voix sifflante. « Utiliser un prétexte aussi bidon que le malaise, c'est d'un vulgaire ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es une vraie traînée ! En revanche je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu tomber dans le panneau, j'ai trouvé ça très décevant... »

Jackie leva sa baguette.

« Je me suis fait empoisonnée, tu n'as qu'à demander à Pomfresh, elle confirmera ce que je dis. Mais j'ai quand même une question à te poser : pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux à moi précisément ? Je te signale que c'est avec Johanna qu'Olivier sort, logiquement c'est à elle que tu devrais t'en prendre. »

Katie lui donna un coup de coude.

« Jackie, ne l'encourage pas… » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Elle l'ignora et continua d'un ton hautain :

« Dois-je en conclure que tu es jalouse de moi ? Allez avoue le, tu crèves de jalousie… »

Un sort fusa au dessus d'elle et frôla sa tête, brûlant une partie de son cuir chevelu. Elle cria de douleur.

« JAMAIS je ne serais jalouse de toi ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Ca fait six ans que je partage ton dortoir et j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais qu'une petite poufiasse égoïste ! Si je n'en veux pas à Johanna c'est parce que c'est une fille honnête, _elle_ ! Je préfère cent fois plus qu'Olivier sorte avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi, c'est un mec bien et il mérite une fille gentille et qui a de la classe, pas une manipulatrice comme toi ! »

En entendant Sally la traiter de manipulatrice, Jackie vit rouge. Elle se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur elle en criant :

« _Expulso ! »_

Malheureusement, le sort rata sa cible et frappa une chaise qui fut expulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de finir fracassée contre un mur.

Katie se leva à son tour et exerça un Charme du bouclier, neutralisant le sort avec lequel venait de riposter Sally. Jackie, quant à elle, avait abandonné sa baguette et était en train de bombarder sa consœur de dortoir avec tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main tout en s'écriant :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Olivier est un gentil garçon tout plein de bonnes intentions ? Un type parfait ? Ah ! » Elle eut un rire méprisant. « Mais tu n'as rien compris, pauvre ignorante! Olivier n'est pas aussi charmant et adorable que tu te le représentes, il est aussi faillible que n'importe qui, et il peut même être parfaitement minable quand il s'en donne la peine ! Alors pour le brave toutou qui mérite la perfection qu'est Johanna, tu repasseras ! »

« Mais tu es vraiment une sale garce ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça alors que tu couches avec lui ? » S'indigna Sally en se protégeant des missiles que lui envoyait Jackie tantôt avec des sorts tantôt avec la porte ouverte d'une armoire qui lui servait de bouclier.

« Ah mais ça n'en finira jamais ! Pour la dernière fois : Je. Ne. Couche. Pas. Avec. Lui ! Mais je suis son _amie_ et je le connais. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur son compte, contrairement à toi qui le considère comme parfait, pauvre ignare. 'Olivier mérite une fille gentille et qui a de la classe', » imita-t-elle. « ah ah, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule ! »

« Jackie ! » S'écria Katie alors qu'un sort se dirigeait vers elle.

Jackie se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter et remercia son amie d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière se tourna vers Sally, ses yeux bleus étincelants de fureur, et s'exclama d'un ton colérique :

« Maintenant ça suffit ! »

Elle leva sa baguette et avant même qu'elle n'ait lancé le maléfice, Jackie sut qu'elle réussirait.

« _Stupefix !_ »

Un faisceau de lumière rouge surgit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet Sally qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Un silence assourdissant envahit la pièce.

« Euh… Bravo… » Fit Jackie d'une voix hésitante.

« Hum… Merci. »

Légèrement déstabilisées par ce calme brutal et soudain, les deux amies échangèrent un regard, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de son corps ? » Demanda Jackie.

Katie eut un rire nerveux.

« Ne parle pas comme ça, on dirait qu'on vient de commettre un meurtre… »

« Ouais, bah ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je vais vérifier si elle respire toujours… »

Katie se dirigea vers la silhouette étendue sur le sol et prit son pouls.

« Alors ? »

« Pff… Non elle vit. »

« Un autre espoir qui s'effondre… »

Katie se releva en soupirant.

« Tu viens m'aider ? J'ai envie de la transporter sur le palier. Ca lui fera du bien de passer la nuit dehors. »

« Mon dieu mais c'est très méchant ça… Ok je suis partante ! » S'exclama Jackie avec enthousiasme.

Elle la rejoignit, attrapa les pieds de Sally alors que Katie attrapait ses bras et, ensemble, elles la transportèrent jusqu'à la porte.

« Bon sang, elle est lourde… » Grogna Katie d'une voix étouffée.

« Oui, elle nous aura soûlées jusqu'au bout… » Répliqua Jackie en grimaçant sous le poids de la jeune fille.

Elles réussirent à ouvrir la porte et une fois sur le palier, relâchèrent sans aucune douceur le corps qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un craquement.

« Euh… Oups. Tu crois qu'on lui a cassé quelque chose ? »

« Mais non, c'est sûrement le cartilage de son gros nez qui a un peu craqué. Gniark gniark… » Ricana Katie d'un air machiavélique.

Elles vérifièrent tout de même qu'il n'y avait pas de sang qui s'écoulait. Ca aurait été con qu'elles soient accusées de meurtre uniquement parce que Sally s'était étouffée avec sa propre hémoglobine quand même.

Ne voyant rien d'inquiétant, elles rentrèrent dans le dortoir, fermèrent la porte puis se laissèrent glisser contre cette dernière, épuisées.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé pas que Sally était aussi passionnée… » Déclara Katie. « T'as vu comment elle s'est excitée cette folle ? »

« Moi je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle croirait à ce point à ces rumeurs… Ce n'est pas très rassurant... »

Et ça expliquait les regards méprisants qu'elle avait reçu ces derniers temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'elle est la seule fille qui soit assez barge pour passer à l'acte. Les autres sont juste sceptiques. »

Jackie n'ajouta rien et un long silence s'installa entre elles.

Un silence tendu.

Maintenant que l'excitation du combat était retombée, leur dispute revenait au premier plan et elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour que les choses reviennent à la normale. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à mentir constamment, elle aurait voulu pouvoir partager ses secrets avec Katie mais… elle avait honte. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne se soit rien passé avec Olivier, retourner en arrière et s'empêcher de faire des conneries pareilles. Elle aurait voulu… Elle aurait voulu beaucoup de choses mais elle devait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait.

Et pour l'instant, elle avait l'obligation de se taire.

« Je suis désolée Katie… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Je sais que je ne fais pas une très bonne amie. »

La jolie blonde soupira, un pli amer contractant ses lèvres.

« Laisse tomber, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour… »

« Non mais je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je ne te fais pas confiance… Si je ne te dis pas certaines choses, c'est parce que… je n'aime pas trop me confier. » Expliqua Jackie avec embarras.

« Oui… » Murmura Katie d'un air pensif. « Enfin, je trouve que tu aurais dû m'en parler. C'était la moindre des choses… »

« Mais Katie, tu as bien des secrets toi aussi non ? »

« Peut-être mais _celui là_, tu aurais dû me le dire. J'avais confiance en toi et visiblement c'était une bêtise… je suis déçue. »

« Mais… » Fit Jackie en sentant sa gorge se serrer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux à tout prix tout savoir ? Il y a des choses qui sont intimes et… »

« Jackie ! » S'écria son amie d'un ton irrité. « Tu savais très bien que… Oh laisse tomber, laisse tomber ! Ce n'est pas si grave si Anthony ne veux pas de moi, je… j'arriverais bien à passer à autre chose… »

« Oui mais… Attends. Quoi ? Anthony ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » S'exclama Jackie d'un ton stupéfait.

« Bah d'Anthony. Ca me semble évident non ? » Fit Katie d'une voix morne.

« Oh bon sang ! » S'exclama Jackie. Elle se leva et lui fit face, un air sidéré sur le visage. « Mais Katie je ne te parle pas de ça ! Il ne se passe rien avec Anthony pour la seule et bonne raison que _tu_ lui plais ! Il me l'a dit ! Enfin, il me l'a presque dit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais oui ! Rhoo c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! »

« Eeeh, je ne te permets pas ! » Protesta Katie.

« Mais moi je me le permets. Si je suis désolée c'est pour notre dispute d'il y a deux jours, pas pour ce boulet qui est fan des animaux magiques ! »

« Ce n'est pas un boulet ! »

« L'amour rend aveugle chérie. Bon alors tu me pardonnes oui ou non ? »

« Bah dis donc, je peux te dire que tu crains quant il s'agit de présenter des excuses… » Marmonna Katie.

« Oui et bien justement, abrèges mon supplice. »

Katie la sonda d'un regard scrutateur puis demanda d'un ton méfiant :

« Tu ne sors pas avec Anthony ? »

« Mais non... »

« Et… tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? »

« Eeerk… Non ! » Nia Jackie en grimaçant.

Katie roula des yeux, pas dupe.

« Oh ne fais pas semblant de le trouver horrible ! Tu sais bien qu'il est beau gosse ! »

« Bon d'accord, il est pas mal. » Concéda-t-elle. « Mais il est blond, donc ça ne passe pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les gens blonds ? » Demanda Katie, les sourcils froncés et dont les mèches d'un blond doré semblèrent soudainement briller de mille feux aux yeux de Jackie.

« Euh… héhé, rien du tout. Mais ce n'est pas mon type tout simplement. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je ne sors pas avec Charles ? »

Stupéfaite, Katie mit un petit bout de temps avant de se remettre de cet aveu, puis demanda d'un ton perplexe :

« Tu es en train de me dire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu refuses depuis plus d'un an de sortir avec ce pauvre gars c'est parce qu'il est… blond ? »

« Errrf… Et bien… Oui. C'est à peu près ça… » Avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis…

«WHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu ! WHAHAHAHA !»

Blasée, Jackie la regarda s'étrangler de rire, taper du poing, s'essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées, puis, impatiente, aboya :

« Bon t'as fini oui ? »

« Hihihihihi… Hum. Non, j'ai encore une question à te poser. »

« Super... »

« Ce que tu as dit sur Olivier… c'est vrai ? »

A la mention d'Olivier, Jackie sentit son corps entier se raidir.

« Hum… » Hésita-t-elle. « Quelle partie ? »

« Celle où tu disais que tu étais son amie et que tu le connaissais… » Dit Katie d'une voix perplexe. « Ca m'a étonnée parce que… et bien, parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de vous entendre… Tu te souviens de la fois où tu lui as envoyé un Souaffle dans la gueule ? »

Jackie eut un sourire à l'évocation de ce bon souvenir. C'était un peu avant leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard… Katie avait insisté pour qu'elle assiste à leur entraînement de Quidditch et Olivier avait passé toute l'heure à la taquiner sur ses 'exploits' en gymnastique. Non, taquiner n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié… Il s'était carrément _foutu de sa gueule_. (Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Ce goujat avait osé !) Pendant une heure. _Une heure_ durant laquelle il n'avait pas cessé de faire des blagues sur la façon dont elle faisait des tractions ou de l'imiter quand elle faisait des pompes. Et ce, tout en ricanant comme une hyène. Bon dieu, il avait été insupportable... D'accord, étant son partenaire de sport au cours de Lockart, il savait de quoi il parlait. Mais tout de même, il exagérait, elle n'était pas si nulle que ça ! Et puis merci pour le tact hein. A la fin de l'entraînement, Jackie était si furieuse qu'elle était descendue des gradins comme une furie, s'était précipitée sur le Souaffle rouge pétant qui était posé sur l'herbe et l'avait jeté le plus violemment possible sur la tête du Capitaine-Connard.

« C'était marrant. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il est resté évanoui pendant 10 minutes. » Rétorqua Katie d'un ton sévère.

_Petite nature va..._

Jackie rigola bêtement puis, voyant que Katie ne partageait pas son hilarité, se calma et haussa négligemment les épaules.

« En plus vous ne vous parlez quasiment jamais… Donc je suis un peu étonnée que tu aies dit que vous étiez amis… »

« Tu sais, on est bien obligé de se parler de temps en temps vu qu'on fait partie du même cercle d'amis… » Soupira Jackie. « On n'est pas vraiment des grands copains mais… on s'entend. On s'est déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises et contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire, on ne se déteste pas tant que ça. » Elle fit une pause. « Enfin je crois. Ca dépend des moments en fait. Disons qu'on se connait bien tous les deux et que, d'un certain point de vue… on se comprend.»

« Ah… Bon… Ok. D'accord. Oh ce n'est pas si surprenant en fin de compte ! Vous avez juste un caractère de merde tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours cette animosité entre vous ! » S'exclama Katie. Puis elle lui glissa un regard en coin. « Dis-moi… c'est bien faux toute cette histoire ? »

« Quelle histoire ? »

« Sur toi et Olivier. Rassure-moi, vous ne couchez pas vraiment ensemble hein ? »

« Oh… Oh ! Bien sur qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, t'es malade ou quoi ? » Dit Jackie en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Katie secoua la tête d'un air d'excuse.

« Désolée, je dois être un peu chamboulée par les évènements… Quelle idée ! Comme si tu ferais ça à Johanna ! Tu l'aimes bien cette fille ça se voit ! »

Uh-hum.

« Oh oui, je _l'adore_… » Affirma Jackie en regardant ailleurs.

Mais Katie ne perçut pas le sarcasme dans sa voix et lui adressa un sourire si confiant, si innocent, si naïf que Jackie sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. Bon sang mais est-ce qu'elle était la seule personne sur terre à être consciente du monstre qu'elle était ?

Ah, question idiote. Il y aurait toujours Olivier pour lui rappeler ce fait voyons ! Youpi, quelle chance !

« Bon alors tu me pardonnes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« Je ne sais pas... » Hésita Katie d'un air taquin. « Tu me jures que si tu ne te confies pas à moi c'est parce que tu n'es qu'une sale asociale et pas parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Jackie plissa les yeux au terme 'asociale'. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage jovial de son amie qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire, elle retint la réplique acerbe qui lui pendait aux lèvres et répondit d'une voix douce :

« Oui. Oui, je te le jure. »

Katie lui fit un grand sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Et bien dans ce cas, dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonne ma fille ! Mais à une seule condition : tu me racontes de A à Z tout ce qu'Anthony t'a dit. »

« Marché conclu. » Jackie lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Bon tu m'aides à ranger tout ce bordel ? »

Et voilà comment prit fin ce grand drame qui faisait le lot quotidien de tous les lycéens un peu dépassés par leurs tribulations amoureuses.

* * *

Après avoir rangé la pièce, réparé le lit, le bureau, les vases, et les chaises, Jackie et Katie s'étaient couchées exténuées et immédiatement endormies avec un formidable sentiment d'apaisement.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, Jackie avait toujours ressenti cette sensation de calme et de sérénité en elle.

Mais lorsque les premières heures de cours passèrent, elle n'éprouva plus qu'une seule envie : celle de casser quelque chose.

Parce qu'elle avait commis une grande erreur la veille en se couchant, l'esprit tranquille et dénué de toutes inquiétudes.

En effet, une nouvelle rumeur venait de voir le jour en ce froid jeudi de décembre et une fois encore elle concernait Jackie.

Sauf que celle-ci était encore pire que la dernière. Et ce, parce qu'elle était en partie vraie.

« Non seulement Jackie couche avec le petit ami de Johanna mais, à ce qu'il paraît, elle a affirmé hier soir à Sally qu'Olivier était un minable, un misérable petit connard qui méritait de crever seul et dans la douleur ! Quelle garce cette fille ! » Avait chuchoté le matin même Anya Broan, meilleure amie de Sally de son état, à une élève de Pouffsouffle qui buvait avidement ses paroles.

D'accord, Jackie n'avait jamais _dit_ qu'elle désirait voir Olivier souffrir le martyr et mourir seul.

Mais bon. Elle l'avait fortement pensé.

Et pire encore, beaucoup de gens allaient croire (ou savoir) qu'elle le pensait.

Ce qui – on pouvait l'avouer sans fausse honte – était catastrophique.

Visiblement sa vie était redevenue merdique. Il y avait eu une légère éclaircie, le temps d'une soirée, et heureusement pour elle, elle avait eu l'intelligence de saisir cette occasion pour se réconcilier avec Katie. Mais maintenant c'était fini, le pourri était de retour et envahissait à nouveau son existence.

Cependant, Jackie, qui était tout de même une fille courageuse (c'était le cas de le dire ouais !), ne comptait pas se laisser abattre. Elle ferait face à tous les coups, à toutes les humiliations et à l'opprobre de certains idiots qui croiraient tout et n'importe quoi, et elle garderait la tête haute ! Oh ça oui ! Parce que c'était ainsi que devait agir une Stone !

Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle avait envie de pleurnicher comme un bébé et d'appeler sa maman.

Mais non. Elle résisterait !

Elle était toujours dans cet état d'esprit lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

« Salut Jackie ! Ca va ? » Demanda Jackson, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Grumpf. »

« Je vois. Alors, à ce qu'il paraît tu insultes Olivier pendant vos ébats ? »

« Jackson ! » Protesta-t-elle. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, les joues brûlantes, et constata que, fort heureusement, Olivier n'était pas là. « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça ! »

Anthony s'immisça dans la conversation :

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'une poignée de filles débiles pensent, la majorité des élèves savent que Sally est une mythomane. »

Jackie baissa les yeux.

« Peut-être mais… j'en ai marre de tout ça. J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule à cette petite conne ! »

Elle planta violemment sa fourchette dans son steak qu'elle découpa avec une rage meurtrière.

« Ouh, du calme… On aurait dû lui enlever son couteau… » Chuchota Angelina à Anthony qui approuva vivement de la tête.

« Et sa fourchette. »

« Et sa baguette. »

« En fait n'importe quel objet qui est à sa portée. »

Jackie inspira profondément mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se calmer et le meilleur moyen pour y arriver était de changer de sujet.

« Vous allez partir pendant les vacances de Noel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Si ses amis trouvèrent que sa tentative de détournement de conversation était médiocre et évidente comme de l'eau de roche, ils ne le montrèrent pas et Jackie leur en fut très reconnaissante.

« Non, on reste tous. » Répondit Katie. « D'ailleurs on pourrait fêter le Nouvel An ensemble, on ne l'a jamais fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Ils approuvèrent tous joyeusement et Katie proposa son appartement comme lieu où passer les festivités. La soirée était presque entièrement réglée et approuvée lorsqu'un problème se présenta :

« Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié mais je fête toujours le Réveillon avec mes cousins et comme on ne se voit jamais, ce serait un peu salaud de les abandonner ce soir là… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir … » Dit Jackie d'un air désolé.

Katie fit une petite moue déçue.

« Oh… Allez viens ! Tu peux les inviter chez moi si tu veux ! »

La tête penchée vers son assiette, Jackie leva des yeux sceptiques sur son amie.

« Ok, j'ai oublié de préciser que j'avais 15 cousins. »

« Ah… Et bien qu'ils viennent tous ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

« Non, » Soupira Jackie. « le Réveillon c'est censé se fêter avec des gens qu'on connaît et qu'on aime bien, pas avec des inconnus ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de souhaiter la bonne année à une dizaine de personnes qu'on ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Et puis je ne sais même pas si vous allez les appréciez, après tout, ils sont _italiens… »_

Comment ça elle était trop rancunière ?

« Mais justement ! » S'écria Katie d'un air surexcité. « Il est de notoriété publique que les italiens sont des bombes sexuelles ! Amène-les, amène-les ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et tu vas les draguer avec ta grande connaissance de la langue italienne ? » Railla Anthony.

Katie lui décocha un regard suffisant. Depuis que Jackie lui avait dit qu'elle avait toutes ses chances avec Anthony, elle était devenue carrément insupportable avec lui.

Incompréhensible…

« Je sais que tu ne connais rien à ces choses là mon coco, mais il se trouve que le langage du corps est universel et pour ton information, je suis pratiquement sûre _d'exceller_ dans ce domaine. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendu. « Je n'aurais aucun problème à en attraper un dans mes filets. »

Anthony secoua la tête en souriant d'un air moqueur, ce qui parut frustrer la jolie blonde mais ne dupa pas Jackie. Il avait beau donner l'air de s'en foutre, elle était désormais convaincue qu'il voulait être avec elle.

Elle se promit de demander à Katie pourquoi elle se comportait comme une garce avec lui. C'était vrai à la fin, bon sang de bois! Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être ravie et accentuer ses efforts pour l'avoir au lieu de faire semblant de se foutre complètement de lui ?

Toutefois, elle décida de mettre fin au problème d'une manière plus directe :

« Ils ne viendront pas. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Ils sont très famille et je sais qu'ils voudront le fêter entre eux. Mais je vais quand même essayer de me décommander, je vous tiendrai au courant ! »

Katie oublia aussitôt son altercation avec Anthony et glissa vers elle un regard à la fois coupable et encourageant.

« Ok… Mais essaie de venir, je t'en supplie ! J'ai trop envie de passer le Réveillon avec toi ! »

Jackie lui sourit.

« Je vais essayer, on verra bien… »

Elle retourna à son déjeuner en écoutant distraitement ses amis parler de leurs vacances et les quitta sans prendre de dessert (elle avait fait son stock de sucre pour un mois), décidant de trouver Olivier et de s'expliquer avec lui.

Elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le parc mais une part d'elle-même (part qui la gonflait royalement) ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ses paroles, ce qui diminuait son ressentiment de moitié. Ou d'un quart. De plus, elle savait que si elle continuait de l'éviter, les élèves allaient trouver son comportement étrange et donner foi aux racontars de Sally, chose qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

Les pans de sa cape grands ouverts et pendants lâchement de chaque coté de sa silhouette, Jackie errait donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, dégageant une forte impression de nonchalance, ou de négligence, ou encore de je-m'en-foutisme (à vous de voir), que contredisait sa main nerveusement serrée autour sa baguette.

Depuis sa grosse baston (wesh wesh !) avec Flint et ces rumeurs idiotes, elle se méfiait des couloirs sombres. Surtout quand elle se promenait toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une bagarre se reproduise, ni un empoisonnement, ni qu'un Avada Kedavra lui soit jeté dans le dos pendant qu'elle se baladait le nez en l'air, inconsciente des dangers mortels qui planaient dans l'école.

Ouais bon, elle exagérait peut-être un peu. Mais des gens avaient été pétrifiés bon sang !

Elle marchait donc en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, la démarche prudente et l'œil alerte, lorsqu'une silhouette sombre apparut au bout du couloir qu'elle traversait. Elle sentit les muscles de ses épaules se tendre alors que la silhouette encore méconnue avançait vers elle, et resserra ses phalanges autour de sa baguette. Il fallait qu'elle soit apte à se défendre, qu'elle ait de bons réflexes. C'était même primordial.

La personne en face d'elle eut un petit mouvement, sec, rapide, brusque et Jackie, qui s'attendait déjà au pire et qui n'avait pas remarqué que la dite personne n'avait fait que sursauter, leva immédiatement sa baguette.

« Qui va là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix péremptoire.

Un petit rire féminin lui parvint et une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lança d'un ton faussement apeuré :

« Pardon pardon ! Les chiens aboient la caravane passe ! »

Jackie abaissa sa baguette et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre jeune fille gardait ses mains levées comme si elle se faisait arrêter.

Thaïs Chang. Son ancienne meilleure amie de Serdaigle.

« Désolée, j'ai un peu exagéré… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc sur les chiens ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que la jolie asiatique s'avançait vers elle.

« Le mot de passe. » Répondit tranquillement cette-dernière en baissant les bras. « Avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé cette année, je me suis dit que tu avais dû virer parano et que tu exigeais un code à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à toi. »

Ah ouais, pas con. En même temps elle se voyait mal demander à tous les élèves de Poudlard qui lui inspiraient confiance de dire un code secret débile genre « Rastapopoulos » à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient.

« Pas bête, j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ! » Elle sourit. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. Je travaille toujours comme un elfe de maison mais tu sais comment on est, nous les Serdaigles : on aime souffrir. » Répondit Thaïs d'un ton ironique. « Et toi ? »

Jackie sourit.

« Ca va, les trucs habituels : je m'engueule avec tout le monde, je passe pour une cinglée les trois quarts du temps et je réussis de justesse mes interros... Oh et je me suis fait empoisonnée aussi, c'est moins commun tout de même. » Ajouta-t-elle après un petit temps de réflexion.

Thaïs la scruta quelques instants avant de déclarer simplement :

« Tu as l'air différent. »

Jackie eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul et répliqua sans trop savoir pourquoi :

« Toi aussi. »

Pour être franche, elle ne trouvait pas que Thaïs avait tant changé que ça mais elle avait ressentit sa constatation comme un reproche, alors elle avait riposté.

Comment ça elle était « trop sur la défensive » ?

« Ah bon j'ai changé ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ! » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Oui euh… C'est souvent comme ça. Ce sont les gens qui ne nous ont pas vus depuis longtemps qui s'en rendent compte les premiers. »

Thaïs planta son regard d'acier, onyx, dans le sien et murmura sur un ton teinté de reproche :

« C'est vrai qu'on ne se parle presque plus… »

« Je sais... » Avoua Jackie, avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi Thaïs et elle n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable raisons, elles s'étaient éloignées tout simplement. C'était comme ça. La vie séparait les gens. Les centres d'intérêt, les comportements, les envies, les personnalités changeaient, évoluaient et personne n'y pouvait rien.

« T'as un copain ? » Demanda soudainement Thaïs en levant brusquement la tête, ses yeux joliment étirés vers les tempes la fixant avec attention.

« Non, et toi ? »

Elle eut l'air soulagé puis hocha la tête. « Non plus. Ce serait vraiment nul que tu sortes avec quelqu'un et que je ne sois pas au courant. C'est important quand même d'avoir un copain ! » Sourit-elle.

« Ah ! Et bien non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis avec personne. Rien, le vide, macache. »

Ouch… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ton amer ? Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un de toute façon ! Elle voulait juste qu'Olivier ne sorte avec personne !

_Humpf. Tais-toi Jackie…_

« Comment va Andrew ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Andrew Corver était un autre étudiant de Serdaigle avec qui Thaïs et elle traînaient beaucoup. Avant, quand ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Avant que Jackie ne devienne très proche des Gryffondors.

Thaïs esquissa un sourire.

« Oh il va bien, il sort avec Cybèle Discord. »

Jackie écarquilla les yeux et émit un petit gargouillement de surprise. « La Serpentard ? Andrew sort avec… une Serpentard ? »

Thaïs éclata de rire. « Ouais je sais, ça semble impossible mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Dire qu'il ne pouvait pas la sacquer avant… C'est drôle. »

Jackie hocha la tête en continuant d'afficher une expression éberluée. « Ouais, hilarant. »

« Oh allez fais pas cette tête ! C'est avec une Serpentard qu'il sort, pas le diable ! Elle est même plutôt sympa je trouve ! » Dit l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui oui, je sais ! » Se rattrapa aussitôt Jackie qui ne voulait pas passer pour une de ces Gryffondors débiles qui détestaient les Serpentards sans savoir pourquoi.

Même si finalement, elle _était_ une Gryffondor débile qui détestait les Serpentard sans savoir pourquoi.

Quoique, oh si, ça lui revenait : ils avaient organisé une vendetta contre elle en début d'année et l'un d'eux voulait la tuer ! Donc non, Jackie n'aimaient pas les Serpentards et ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle n'avaient qu'à aller se faire foutre, pigé ?

Elle se reprit. « Je sais, mais ça m'étonne de lui. Cybèle Discord ? Elle… elle est… Enfin, elle a… l'air d'une… »

« Psychopathe. Tu peux le dire. »

Jackie fit la moue. « J'aurais dit sadique mais bon… »

« J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas des dehors très… engageants… mais elle est cool, je te le jure. »

« Ouais. » Dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas, puis elle haussa les épaules. « De toute façon Andrew fait ce qu'il veut. »

Elle détourna le regard pour que Thaïs ne voit pas son air désapprobateur.

« Tu sais à propos de ces rumeurs… » Commença Thaïs.

« Oui ? » Demanda Jackie d'un air méfiant.

Est-ce qu'elle allait la traiter de sale traînée elle aussi ?

« Je voulais te dire que les Serdaigles sont de ton côté. Personne n'y croit dans la maison. Alors…ne t'angoisse pas en pensant que tout le monde te prend pour une mangeuse d'hommes. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ah… Et bien… tant mieux. Merci Thaïs. » Souffla Jackie, soulagée de trouver une alliée.

« De rien. Bon je te laisse ma poule, il faut que j'aille déjeuner. A moins que tu viennes toi aussi ? »

« Non, non, j'ai déjà mangé. Je rentre à ma salle commune. Bon repas alors ! »

« Merci ! » Sourit Thaïs avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Jackie regarda sa silhouette disparaître dans l'obscurité, ne sachant quoi penser de ces retrouvailles imprévues, puis reprit son chemin, un peu plus sereine.

Cependant, les regards froids et désagréables de certaines Pouffsouffles qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin suffirent à lui redonner toute sa mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle donna le mot de passe d'une voix si sèche et désagréable que sa massive occupante émit un « Oh ! » indigné avant d'ouvrir, malgré elle, le passage. Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ses réprimandes, Jackie s'y engouffra aussitôt et s'adossa contre le mur, abritée dans l'ombre, avant de parcourir la pièce d'un regard scrutateur.

Elle était sûre de le trouver ici…

Et en effet, elle le vit, assis seul à une table en train d'étudier. Stupéfiant comme ces derniers temps Olivier semblait pris d'une frénésie de travail qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne passait pas ses heures de libre sur le terrain de quidditch, à s'entraîner, comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de s'enfermer autant…

Appuyée contre le mur et partiellement cachée par l'obscurité, elle l'observa durant quelques instants en essayant de comprendre la raison de ce comportement étrange. Cependant, elle ne put prolonger cette inspection parce que malgré la discrétion dont elle avait fait preuve à son arrivée, Olivier leva soudain la tête et ses yeux noirs se posèrent instantanément sur elle, comme si elle avait annoncé sa présence en hurlant.

Sans la quitter du regard, il reposa sa plume sur la table et se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, attendant visiblement qu'elle le rejoigne.

Troublée, elle souffla un bon coup puis avança vers lui d'un pas sûr, s'insufflant mentalement du courage avec un discours digne d'un chef d'armée préparant ses troupes à la bataille. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint à sa table elle tira une chaise en face de lui et s'y assit, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, un air de défi sur le visage.

Même s'ils s'étaient mutuellement « excusés », Jackie savait que ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que le malaise entre eux allait se dissiper facilement, surtout après leur charmante discussion dans le parc. Or elle voulait plus que tout que ce dernier disparaisse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en avait marre et voulait que les choses redeviennent normales, à l'état où elles l'étaient avant que tout ne dérape.

Elle lança un coup d'œil au livre qu'Olivier tenait ouvert devant lui et décida d'aborder un sujet neutre.

« Tu bosses sur quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant son parchemin d'un signe de tête.

Il la regarda pendant un petit moment, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir à foutre, puis répondit d'une voix lente :

« Le devoir de Potions sur le philtre de Confusion. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Tu t'y prends tôt dis donc, il n'est pas à rendre pour janvier ce devoir ?

« Si… Mais comme j'ai envie d'être tranquille pendant mes vacances, je m'avance. »

Elle hocha la tête comme si le sujet était passionnant, puis lança un regard autour d'elle.

Ca y était, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Bon sang, trouve un autre sujet idiote !

Son regard croisa celui d'une fille de sixième année qui les observait et, bien que cette dernière paraisse plus curieuse qu'hostile, elle sentit sa nervosité s'amplifier.

« Oh tu veux être tranquille ? Pourquoi ? Tu pars quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle afin de combler le silence.

Olivier sourit, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de son malaise, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, je reste à Londres. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'aime bien me détendre pendant mes vacances au lieu d'être obsédé par les devoirs que je devrai rendre à la rentrée. »

« Ah… Oui, c'est normal. » Commenta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette discussion formelle ? D'accord, elle savait qu'ils marcheraient sur des œufs au début, mais tout de même ! Ce ton poli lui glaçait presque le sang !

Il l'observa pendant un moment puis baissa la tête et se remit à la rédaction de son devoir.

Bon… Apparemment c'était loupé pour la tentative de réconciliation.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en prétextant un cours bidon d'Etudes de Runes, Olivier demanda :

« Alors comme ça je suis un minable qui doit mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? »

Jackie eut l'impression que ses poumons se vidaient d'un seul coup. Merde… Il était au courant de la rumeur. Bon, en même temps c'était évident qu'il en aurait entendu parler, mais elle pensait tout de même avoir un bref moment de répit avant d'aborder le thème avec lui.

« Euh… euh… Tu… Je ne… hum. » Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement avant de se taire, désireuse de mettre fin au massacre.

Elle l'observa un moment, puis réalisa avec surprise qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde vexé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà tout dit deux jours auparavant ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il la méprisait tellement que l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui ne présentait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Pourquoi donc était-elle mal à l'aise à cause d'une simple rumeur (qui était fausse en plus) alors qu'elle lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui lors de leur dispute ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Elle se redressa et reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais dit que tu méritais de mourir. Ni de souffrir d'ailleurs. En revanche, en ce qui concerne le fait que tu es un minable… je l'avoue, ça venait bien de moi. »

Il n'eut pas l'air touché, ou blessé, par son aveu.

« Je m'en doutais. » Il posa sa plume et se redressa sur sa chaise. « La _pauvre_ Sally a eu l'air très déçue en voyant ma réaction… » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire désinvolte.

Outrée, Jackie serra fortement les lèvres.

« Cette petite… C'est Sally qui t'a dit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

Quelle petite garce ! Aussitôt qu'elle avait été débarrassée du sort de Stupéfixion, elle avait accouru auprès d'Olivier pour tout lui raconter !

« Oui. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je hurle de rage, ou que je la prenne dans mes bras en la remerciant de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, ou encore que je te haïsse de toute mon âme. »

Elle hésita un moment, puis demanda :

« Et… c'est le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? »

Elle se rembrunit.

« Je déteste ce genre de devinettes alors réponds à ma question. »

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Honnêtement, j'ai rarement hurlé de rage dans ma vie, il est hors de question que je prenne dans mes bras une idiote pareille et pour ce qui est de te haïr… je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, tu n'as fait que dire ce que tu pensais. Et malheureusement, ce que tu penses de moi est en grande partie très juste. Donc non, je ne te hais pas. »

« Oh… » Elle le regarda, surprise et légèrement intimidée. Il ne la haïssait pas ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure ? C'était… incompréhensible. « Oh… »

« Apparemment ça t'étonne… Tu croyais que je te détesterais ? »

« Et bien… je t'ai dit des choses assez désagréables à entendre, alors… oui. Je pensais que tu me haïrais. »

« Pourtant, moi aussi je t'ai fait des reproches il me semble. »

Jackie fronça les sourcils alors que certains mots tels que « manipulatrice », « pourrie gâtée », « capricieuse » ou « égocentrique » lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Et bien justement, moi je te hais. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose de comique dans ce qu'elle venait de dire parce qu'Olivier éclata de rire.

« Tu me hais ? » Répéta-t-il. « Voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si tu me haïssais tu ne serais pas là, en train d'essayer de nous réconcilier. »

Stupéfaite, Jackie ne trouva rien à répondre et il en profita pour continuer :

« Je pense que tu es furieuse contre moi parce que je ne te place pas sur un piédestal, mais au fond… je pense que t'aimes ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« Tu te trompes, ça ne me plaît pas du tout que tu insinues que je suis un monstre ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je dis juste que tu n'es pas le petit agneau doux et tendre que tu voudrais faire croire... »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire croire une telle chose ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien.

« C'est vrai ! » Insista-t-elle. « Je détesterais que l'on me considère comme une bonne poire, mièvre ou nunuche ! »

« Tu confonds tout, » Soupira-t-il. « ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est doux qu'il va forcément se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais bon, je n'insisterai pas sur ce point. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que sans être un monstre, tu es loin d'être la bonté même. Je te trouve assez dure. »

« Mais enfin ! C'est… c'est… » Estomaquée, elle ne trouva pas ses mots. « Arrête de dire des choses pareilles ! Je ne suis pas si… »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te vexe ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air réellement curieux. « Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais être parfaite ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais… Oh tu m'embrouilles ! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'en voulais ! »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi : parce que je ne te considère pas comme mon idéal féminin et ça te rend malade. Ce qui est très problématique pour toi, sachant que je n'ai_ jamais eu_ d'idéal féminin. »

Furieuse, elle croisa les bras et lui envoya un regard colérique.

« Ha ! Tu parles ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je suppose que pour t'envoûter, il faudrait que la fille ait des Souaffles à la place de la poitrine et une coupe en brosse pour ressembler le plus possible à un balai ! »

Le silence se fit à leur table, puis Olivier éclata d'un rire si tonitruant qu'il fit sursauter plus d'un première année. Jackie, elle, se sentit devenir cramoisie. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir des énormités pareilles ? En plus, elle devait avoir l'air ridicule à se montrer si vexée par le fait qu'Olivier ne la trouve pas irrésistible !

« Tu es vraiment insupportable ! » Pesta-t-elle avant de se lever d'un bond et de quitter la salle commune à pas furieux.

Cependant, lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière elle, étouffant le grand rire d'Olivier, et qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée de la salle commune, Jackie ne put retenir un sourire.

Il lui semblait bien que, malgré cette conversation désastreuse, les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées avec Olivier. Et c'était exactement le but qu'elle s'était fixée.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël avaient enfin commencé et la presque totalité des élèves de Poudlard étaient retournés chez eux, dans le confort de leurs foyers et dans les bras de leurs familles qui attendaient impatiemment leur retour.

De retour dans la région des Cotswold, Jackie avaient eu la joie d'admirer la métamorphose annuelle de son petit village natal qui, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu son habituel foisonnement de lampions, sculptures en glace, guirlandes scintillantes, rameaux de houx et traîneaux.

Apaisée et étonnement calme, elle avait profité de ces retrouvailles en famille pour se vider l'esprit de toutes les histoires de Poudlard et espérait secrètement qu'à son retour à l'école, les « évènements » se seraient tassés. En attendant, son quotidien se partageait entre farniente le matin, repos l'après midi et dodo le soir.

Ouais, en gros elle n'en foutait pas une.

Non, c'était faux. En réalité, elle n'en n'avait pas foutu une durant les premiers jours de vacances et elle avait aimé ça.

Elle _avait _aimé.

Mais maintenant, rester enfermée chez elle, à lire des tonnes de bouquins, des magasines débiles, à regarder en boucle les quelques films qu'elle avait sur sa nouvelle télévision « achetée » à Olivier, ou bien se promener dans son minuscule village dans lequel il ne se passait rien et que de toute façon elle connaissait par cœur… _elle n'en pouvait plus _!

Mais quand elle disait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, ça signifiait qu'elle en était au point où la simple vue de sa chambre mal rangée la mettait dans une crise de nerfs aigue ! Or, Jackie mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas être de mauvais poil durant les fêtes de Noel. C'est pourquoi, au bout d'une semaine, elle appela Katie et Angie à la rescousse.

« Les filles, sortez moi de ce trou ou je vais me tirer une balle ! » Cria-t-elle désespérément aux visages de ses amies qui flottaient dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je croyais que tu voulais profiter des vacances pour faire le vide et oublier les rumeurs débiles qui couraient sur toi ? » Demanda Katie.

« Oui je saaaais… » Pleurnicha-t-elle. « Mais là j'ai tellement fait le vide que je suis condamnée à tourner en rond dans ma chambre comme un lion en cage ! Sauvez-moi ! »

« Ok, calme-toi… Ferme les yeux… Respire un bon coup… Voilà, comme ça, détend ton corps… »

« Eh, on n'est pas à une séance de yoga Angie. » Fit remarquer Katie tandis que Jackie suivait scrupuleusement les instructions de son amie.

« Heeem… Oui, bon. On peut se voir cette après midi si vous voulez ? On pourra faire nos dernières courses de Noel ! »

Le visage de Jackie s'illumina.

« Oui bonne idée ! En plus, je n'ai pas encore acheté le cadeau de mon frère ! »

« Ahhh… Ton frère… » Soupira Angelina d'un air rêveur.

« Angie. » Prévint Jackie. « Je _t'interdis_. »

« Ouais, calme tes ardeurs. D'autant plus que t'es la seule de nous trois à avoir un mec, alors laisse-moi le frère canon. »

« Eww… Geoffroy n'est pas canon ! » Protesta Jackie d'un air dégoûtée.

« Qui a dit que j'étais canon ? »

Les trois filles écarquillèrent les yeux avant de les diriger sur le seul mâle qui se trouvait dans le salon, soit Geoffroy.

« Personne. » Grinça Jackie avant de refaire face à ses amies.

« Ah tiens, salut les filles ! Vous passez un bon Noël ? » Demanda Geoffroy.

« Salut Geoffroy ! » Répondirent en chœur Angelina et Katie, sous le regard mi-écœuré mi-exaspérée de Jackie.

« Nous, ça va très bien. » Ajouta Katie d'une voix exceptionnellement claire et charmante. « Mais _toi_, comment _tu_ vas ? Tes études de Médicomagie se passent bien ? »

« Oui, raconte-nous tout ... » Renchérit Angelina d'une voix aguicheuse.

Jackie haussa un sourcil et lança à cette dernière un regard qui signifiait « Sérieusement ? Tu vas vraiment prendre cette voix de standardiste du téléphone rose pour parler à mon _frère_ ? ».

Mais Geoffroy qui aimait bien les copines de Jackie et, accessoirement, les trouvait très mignonnes, s'accouda au manteau de la cheminée et engagea la conversation.

« Et bien… ça va. C'est assez dur, on doit engranger un nombre incalculable de connaissances, connaître le corps humain en détails mais… je suis un élève très assidu en anatomie. » Confia-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Jackie fit mine de vomir alors que ses amies semblaient sur le point de crier d'extase, puis donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

« Bon Geoff, on s'en fout de ta vie. Maintenant, arrête de parler avec _mes _amies et retourne à tes bouquins qui font la gloire du lupus et autre horreurs ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Okay okay, t'énerves pas… Je voulais juste me montrer… _accueillant_ envers tes jolies copines. » Se justifia-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Katie qui se pâmait d'admiration.

Au même instant, Olivia, la sœur de Jackie et de Geoffroy, fit irruption dans la pièce. Grande et svelte, des cheveux bruns relevés en chignon et de petites lunettes posées sur son nez fin, elle était la sophistication même. Tout était parfaitement étudié, de son maquillage à sa coiffure en passant par son habillement et sa façon de se tenir. Elle portait des dossiers, traitant sûrement de la venue de l'ambassadeur de Chine ou d'un autre pays étranger le mois prochain en Angleterre, et semblait o-ver-boo-kée, comme d'habitude.

« Oh, je n'en peux plus ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Lewis Chatterton a encore fait des siennes au bureau. Il a confondu les dossiers à rendre au département des relations internationales avec ceux de la justice magique. Je ne vous raconte pas le bazar que ça a provoqué ! Des consulats et des ambassades de pays avec qui nous avons des relations très importantes ont reçu des tonnes d'amendes et d'assignations en justice qui étaient destinées à des criminels ! » Elle s'approcha de Jackie et de Geoffroy et les embrassa sur les deux joues. « Smouak, smouak, salut, salut. Ca va ? Parfait. Et j'ai encore dû réparer les erreurs de Connor, je commence à en avoir marre… Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, désolée, je suis dé-bor-dée ! Oh tiens salut les filles, » dit-elle aux têtes de Katie et Angelina dans la cheminée. « passez un joyeux noël ! Allez, j'y retourne, à bientôt ! »

Soufflés par la tornade Olivia, ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. Puis Geoffroy sembla reprendre vie et se tourna vers la cheminée.

« Je dois y aller moi aussi. »

Elles prirent un air déçu.

« Oh déjà ? »

« Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, réviser les noms de pathologies et de traitements, vous savez tous ces trucs sans importance… » Expliqua-t-il, l'air exaspéré par ses études trop prenantes. « Bon ciao les filles, à la prochaine ! »

« Salut Geoffroy ! »

« Oui, à la prochaine ! »

Il sortit de la pièce.

Un silence suivit son départ.

« Franchement les filles vous me décevez, si vous saviez à quel point Geoff est un boulet parfois ! Vous ne le regarderiez pas de la même manière. » Déclara Jackie, blasée.

« Il m'a fait un clin d'œil… » Dit Katie d'un air extatique, ignorant royalement son amie.

« Ses cheveux noirs qui bouclent légèrement, ses profonds yeux gris… » Rêvassa Angelina.

« Son sourire, ses dents bien blanches, son torse bien musclé… » Ajouta Katie.

« Et ce petit cul ! Oh mon dieu ! »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Taisez-vous où je vais vomir… »

« Oh toi, fais pas ta rabat joie ! Laisse-nous admirer tranquillement le corps de rêve de ton frère ! »

« Putain mais c'est hors de question ! Je pose mon veto ! » S'écria Jackie. « Bon, on se voit cette aprèm pour faire les courses oui ou non ? »

Katie fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

« Hum ? Courses ? Ah oui, les courses ! Oui ! Ca tombe bien, comme ça on pourra acheter les vêtements que l'on portera au Nouvel an ! Au fait Jackie, tu seras là ou pas ? »

« Pour le Nouvel an ? Oh je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander à mes cousins ce qu'ils faisaient… Mais dés ce soir je leur envoie une lettre, promis ! »

Katie lui lança un regard menaçant.

« T'as intérêt oui. Et t'as intérêt à venir surtout. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau du beau petit cul de ton grand frère ! »

« KATIE ! »

« A toute à l'heure ! » S'écria cette dernière en rigolant avant de disparaître de l'âtre, suivie de près par Angelina qui lui adressa un clin d'œil joueur avant de partir.

« Ugh. Quelles débiles, ces filles... »

Durant quelques instants, elle resta à genoux dans son salon, légèrement sonnée, avant de se lever prestement et de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à sa chambre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle allait sortir, enfin !

Deux heures plus tard, elle retrouvait ses amies dans les rues de Londres, toute joyeuse de profiter de l'atmosphère électrique et dynamique de la capitale.

Emmitouflée dans un joli manteau cintré, couleur gris perle, elle ouvrit grand les bras lorsqu'elle aperçut Katie et Angelina, qui l'attendaient devant un Starbucks, et les serra contre elle avec une force inattendue, comme si elle ne les avait pas vues depuis des siècles.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué… » Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, la tête plongée dans la capuche en fourrure de Katie.

« Pourtant ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on s'est quittées ! T'es dépressive ou quoi ? » Demanda la blonde.

Jackie la relâcha et lui fit une moue vexée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches toujours mes moments de tendresse ? »

« Parce qu'ils me font peur. Te voir douce et affectueuse comme ça c'est… Brrr, une anomalie. Un peu comme si Rogue se mettait à distribuer des bonbons aux enfants tout en racontant des blagues. »

Jackie lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule, provoquant un petit cri de douleur chez Katie.

« Et comme ça, c'est mieux ? »

« T'étais pas obligée de frapper aussi fort… » Marmonna Katie en se massant le bras.

« Oh mais je ne voudrais _surtout pas_ que tu continues d'avoir peur de moi… » Sourit-elle, sadique.

Elle se tourna vers Angelina qui leva aussitôt les mains en l'air.

« Pas besoin de me frapper ! Moi j'adore voir tout l'amour que tu nous porte. » Dit-elle d'un air innocent.

« Ouais, dis plutôt que tu aimes garder l'usage de ton bras. » Grogna Katie.

« Sûrement. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on les fait ces courses ? » Demanda Angelina qui commençait à perdre patience.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent de la tête et elles commencèrent à faire leurs petites emplettes en parlant de leurs vacances en famille. Katie se plaignit de toute la tripotée d'oncles, tantes et cousins qui allaient s'installer dans sa maison pour les fêtes, Angelina parla des cadeaux qu'elle pensait recevoir, anticipant le plaisir ou la déception qu'ils lui causeraient, et Jackie se désola de la venue de Margaret, sa tante vieille fille, aigrie et très à cheval sur les règles de bienséance. Elle profitait toujours de l'occasion pour faire des reproches à Jackie. Sur son langage, ses tenues trop osées (en même temps, pour sa chère tantine, toutes les femmes qui ne portaient pas un col roulé étaient immédiatement cataloguées comme des filles mal élevées ou des prostituées), ses cheveux qu'elle aurait dû relever, sa façon de se tenir, etc. C'était une femme acariâtre, dure et exigeante, que Jackie ne supportait pas mais avec qui elle était obligée de se montrer aimable pour éviter de provoquer une crise familiale.

Tout en discutant de sujets typiquement féminins et extrêment profonds (« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? » ou « Oh, ce vernis à ongles est absolument ma-gni-fique ! »), les trois amies arpentèrent plusieurs magasins avant de trouver les tenues qu'elles porteraient le soir du Réveillon et Jackie acheta un cadeau pour son grand frère (c'était Noël tout de même, il fallait bien qu'elle offre un truc à ce gogol !).

Rassérénée et prête à passer les fêtes de bonne humeur, Jackie quitta ses amies tout en leur promettant de faire son possible pour assister au Nouvel An avec leur groupe d'amis et rentra chez elle tard dans la soirée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent bien mieux et elle put supporter avec plus d'indulgence l'inertie de son petit village. Elle accompagna même un matin ses parents au marché de Chipping Campden afin de faire la tournée des salutations aux habitants du patelin. Elle souhaita un joyeux noël un nombre incalculable de fois à des personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas, ne les voyant que quelques jours dans l'année, et dût faire tellement de sourires que son visage se retrouva complètement courbaturé le soir. C'était une tâche fastidieuse pour elle mais néanmoins nécessaire, la cordialité et l'harmonie étant des objectifs primordiaux au sein de la communauté de sa bourgade.

« Vos enfants sont très beaux Mme Stone, et si bien élevés ! » Félicita un jour Mme Hopkins, une de leurs voisines.

Mme Stone lança un regard perplexe à ses enfants qui se trouvaient dans le jardin et retint une grimace en voyant Geoffroy pincer Jackie dans les côtes et celle-ci lancer un regard autour d'elle avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

_Mouais… « Bien élevés »… _

Elle reporta son attention sur Mme Hopkins et répondit avec un sourire gracieux :

« Merci Mme Hopkins, mon mari et moi faisons de notre mieux. »

« Et bien je peux vous assurer que vous y réussissez avec un grand succès. Votre fille est très jolie et absolument char-mante, je vous en fais le compliment. »

Gloria Stone hocha la tête en souriant mais ne dit rien. Elle ne contestait pas la beauté de sa fille, ni ses manières qui pouvaient être parfaites quand elle s'en donnait la peine. Cependant elle était consciente que Jackie n'avait pas un caractère aussi obéissant et respectueux que sa sœur Olivia. Bien entendu, elle l'aimait telle qu'elle était et quoi qu'il arrive, mais elle sentait aussi que sous le vernis et le brillant des bonnes manières Jackie pouvait se montrer absolument odieuse et très éloignée de la jeune fille « char-mante » dont Mme Hopkins parlait.

Loin d'elle l'idée de dénigrer sa fille ou de la considérer comme inférieure à ses autres enfants ! Elle les aimait tous avec la même force et de la même manière !

Mais… enfin… elle savait que Jackie était différente des deux autres, que ce soit au niveau du caractère, des opinions, ou des valeurs. Elle pouvait se montrer si... _difficile _parfois.

Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées, puis secoua discrètement la tête et sourit à sa voisine.

« Vous reprendriez bien un peu de thé ? »

* * *

Enfin, Noël passa. La « si estimée » tante Margaret arriva, les cadeaux furent offerts, les baisers de remerciement donnés et la joie de passer cette fête en famille, avec les êtres aimés, fut partagée de tous.

Dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, Jackie potassait son cours de Métamorphose. Le menton dans les mains et une mine endormie sur le visage, elle tentait de déchiffrer le procédé de dissociation du sorcier et de l'objet en lequel il voulait se transformer. Perdue et confuse, elle relut pour la centième fois le paragraphe portant sur « la désintégration du mental et des particules » sans en comprendre un traître mot, tout en jetant de temps à autre des petits regards plein d'espoir vers la fenêtre contre laquelle frappait une pluie battante. Oh si seulement elle pouvait sortir... Tant pis pour la pluie! Au moins elle pourrait respirer l'air frais du dehors et les exquises senteurs florales de son jardin…

Mais elle devait se forcer à bosser. Après la charmante discussion qu'elle avait eue avec McGonagall il fallait absolument qu'elle montre à tout le monde de quoi elle était capable. Ras le bol que le monde entier soit en extase devant ses frères et sœurs, elle aussi pouvait être digne d'admiration !

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination puis focalisa toute son attention sur le livre ouvert devant elle. Totalement concentrée et plongée dans un silence quasi religieux, elle n'entendit pas les pas de son frère qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre et fit un bond de deux mètres lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre en s'exclamant d'un air joyeux :

« Jackie, je sors ! Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Aaah ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur qui cognait frénétiquement. « Mais… Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer, espèce d'abruti ? »

Geoffroy haussa les sourcils avec l'air de se dire « quelle chance d'avoir une sœur aussi aimable… » puis répliqua :

« Désolé frangine, la prochaine fois je t'enverrai un hibou pour te prévenir. »

« Ha ha, quel humour… »

« Je sais. Bon, alors ? Tu m'accompagnes ? » Pressa-t-il d'un air impatient.

« Tu vas où ? »

« A Londres. Il faut que je passe au Chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter un bouquin de neuromagicologie. »

Elle hésita.

« Je ne sais pas… Il faut que je travaille… »

« Oh allez, tu le feras demain ! » Balaya son frère d'un geste négligé de la main.

« Geoff, demain tous nos cousins seront à la maison. Je ne vais pas passer toute la journée enfermée dans ma chambre à bosser ! »

Geoffroy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Bon, alors tu restes ici ? »

Elle fit une petite moue attristée.

« Hmmpf… j'ai pas enviiiie… » Se plaignit-elle.

« Et bien viens alors ! » Encouragea-t-il avec un sourire.

Pendant quelques instants, Jackie le regarda en retenant sa respiration, prête à crier un « OK, JE VIENS ! » enthousiaste, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle se souvint de ce que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit :

_Donnez-vous les moyens d'y arriver, en __travaillant__._

« Non, je reste ici. Il faut que je bosse. » Soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Son frère roula des yeux.

« Ok, reste. Mais si tu changes d'avis, dis le moi rapidement parce que je pars dans dix minutes. » Déclara-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Peinée, Jackie resta affalée sur son lit et garda les yeux fixés sur la porte de sa chambre. Pour ajouter à son malheur, elle dut subir pendant dix minutes les incessantes questions de son frère qui ne cessait de lui demander si elle était sure de ne pas vouloir venir avec lui. A la fin, elle lui hurla qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter et que non, elle ne voulait définitivement pas sortir dans la rue avec un couillon pareil.

« Sale tête à claques ! » Ragea-t-elle alors que la porte d'entrée claquait.

Elle se replongea dans son travail, à la fois déprimée et fière d'avoir résisté, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête de son bouquin, une heure était déjà passée. Elle s'étira paresseusement, comme un chat qui avait trop dormi au soleil, puis décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle retint un gémissement de désespoir en voyant sa mère et sa tante assises à la table ronde qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Droite comme la justice, Margaret se trouvait en face de Georgia Stone et menait une petite tasse de thé à ses lèvres qu'elle avait toujours pincées, lui conférant un air constamment sévère. Ses cheveux bruns grisonnants étaient relevés en un chignon haut et strict duquel aucune mèche ne s'échappait. Son regard de vautour, implacable et intransigeant, se posa immédiatement sur Jackie lorsque cette dernière pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. » Salua sobrement Jackie.

Errf… Pourquoi est-ce que Margaret était toujours chez eux ? Noël était déjà passé, ils n'allaient quand même pas se la coltiner pour le Nouvel An, hein?

« Ca va ma chérie ? » Demanda Georgia Stone.

« Oui, oui… » Répondit Jackie d'une petite voix. « Et toi ? Euh, et vous ? » Se corrigea-t-elle en glissant un regard à sa tante.

« Tout va bien, merci. » Dit Margaret d'un ton sec. « Jackie, qu'est-ce que tu fais cloîtrée dans ta chambre toute la journée ? Passe un peu de temps avec nous voyons ! »

« Impossible, je dois travailler. » Expliqua Jackie en faisant son possible pour avoir un ton aimable.

Elle se dirigea vers les placards situés au dessus du plan de travail et commença à les ouvrir en cherchant un petit gâteau ou quoique ce soit de sucré.

« Holà jeune fille ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

Surprise, Jackie se tourna vers elle.

« Je cherche quelque chose à manger, pourquoi ? »

Margaret eut l'air scandalisé.

« A manger ? Oh ! Mais enfin Jackie, ça ne va pas ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est bientôt l'heure de dîner ? Tu ne vas pas prendre un goûter maintenant ! N'est-ce pas Gloria, elle ne va pas goûter si tard ? »

« Uh-hum… » Répondit Mme Stone d'un air indifférent, en farfouillant dans diverses revues posées sur la table.

« Il est 17h30, » Répliqua Jackie en arquant un sourcil ennuyé. « Et je pense qu'on ne va pas dîner avant 20h, alors… »

« Alors rien du tout. » Coupa la vieille fille. « L'heure du goûter est déjà passée, tu devras donc t'abstenir. Et je te rappelle que tu es _censée_ être une jeune fille bien éduquée, tu devrais savoir que l'on ne grignote pas entre les repas ! »

_Ouais, et tu devrais savoir que l'on ne s'incruste pas chez les gens quand on est bien élevé, pourtant tu le fais chaque année. Connasse._

Jackie dût faire un grand effort sur elle-même pour ne pas lui balancer cette phrase à la figure et à la place, lui dit avec un sourire sarcastique :

« Tu sais tantine, je crois que tu gagnerais beaucoup en crédibilité si tu n'avais pas cette assiette pleine de biscuits devant toi… »

Margaret baissa la tête sur ladite assiette remplie de petits biscuits au beurre et la repoussa d'un grand geste.

« Oh mais c'est tout à fait différent ! Nous prenions le thé, ta mère et moi, et ce depuis une heure ! Bien évidemment, je ne vais plus manger, il est trop tard maintenant. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un air hautain. « Et je n'aime pas du tout ce ton insolent jeune fille, sache que je suis une personne très mesurée ! N'est-ce pas Georgia ? Dis lui que je ne fais jamais d'abus ! »

Mme Stone, qui feuilletait le magasine Sorcière Hebdo et qui avait l'air de se foutre complètement de leur conversation, répondit distraitement :

« Oui Margaret, rien ne dépasse jamais, tu es parfaitement mesurée, tout est toujours maintenu sous contrôle… »

« Sauf l'amabilité qui est nettement en sous-dosage. » Siffla Jackie à voix basse tout en se baissant pour fouiller un placard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Margaret, les yeux plissés.

« Rien du tout voyons ! » Répondit-elle en se relevant vivement.

Elle adressa un sourire insolent à sa tante qui la fixa méchamment et alors qu'elles se regardaient en chiens de faïence, la mère de Jackie parut soudainement sentir la tension qui venait de s'installer entre les deux femmes et intervint à temps :

« Bon Jackie, Margaret a raison. C'est idiot de manger maintenant alors que le dîner aura lieu dans quelques heures. »

« Mais… »

« Jackie… » Prévint Gloria en lui faisant les gros yeux, l'air de dire 'tais-toi sinon ta tante va faire un scandale et je refuse de supporter une énième crise'.

« … Bien. »

Jackie inspira profondément puis referma la porte du placard un peu trop brusquement. Au même moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Ce doit être Geoffroy qui revient, est-ce que tu peux aller lui ouvrir s'il te plaît ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Dit Jackie avec empressement, reconnaissante d'échapper à la présence de son horrible tante.

Alors que la porte de la cuisine se refermait derrière elle, elle entendit distinctement Margaret confier à sa mère :

« Je ne veux pas te vexer Georgia, mais je dois dire que le comportement de ta fille me préoccupe énormément… »

Cachée dans le couloir, Jackie fit mine de vomir puis secoua les poings en l'air d'un air furieux.

Quelle insupportable petite ga… tante !

Eh, la famille c'était sacrée. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'insulter un de ses membres, quand bien même ce dernier mérite amplement trois claques dans la gueule.

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Oui oui, j'arrive ! » S'exclama-t-elle en traversant le couloir, puis le vestibule. « T'as encore oublié tes clefs c'est ça ? T'es vraiment un boulet Geoff, à chaque fois c'est la même chose ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte en continuant de râler et se figea sur le seuil, totalement estomaquée, en voyant la personne qui se tenait dans la véranda.

_Non…_

Bon sang… C'était impossible… Im-po-ssible. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il s'était perdu ? N'importe quoi, il ne pouvait pas s'être perdu jusqu'ici, à Chipping Campden ! Est-ce qu'il y avait une autre brocante dont elle n'avait pas connaissance ? Mais non, une brocante dans ce trou perdu était un évènement exceptionnel, elle en aurait forcément entendu parler !

Mais alors… pourquoi ?

La bouche entrouverte, le regard stupéfait, Jackie resta statique sur le palier, dévisageant le garçon qui se tenait tranquillement devant elle, les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

« Olivier ? » Parvint-elle à articuler.

Peut-être avait-elle une hallucination ?

« Salut Jackie. » Répondit-il avec un sourire si mince qu'il sembla forcé.

Ou moqueur. Comme d'habitude, elle hésitait entre les deux.

En entendant cette voix grave et profonde, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'Olivier se tenait bien sur le palier de sa maison, à des kilomètres de chez lui. Elle ferma donc la bouche, fronça les sourcils, puis demanda d'un ton méfiant :

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il prit un air faussement insulté.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? »

« Et bien… »

« Qui est-ce, ma chérie ? » Cria Mme Stone du couloir.

« Euh, c'est… » Hésita Jackie.

Elle avait bien envie de dire 'personne' et de claquer la porte au nez d'Olivier mais quelque chose la retenait. Après tout, ils étaient censés s'être 'réconciliés', elle pouvait bien lui parler un peu et surtout lui demander ce qu'il foutait ici, non ?

« C'est un ami de Poudlard, Olivier Dubois, tu te souviens ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré le jour de la brocante… » Répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux alors que sa mère la rejoignait.

« Ah oui, bien sûr ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! » Rayonna sa mère. Elle tendit la main à Olivier qui la serra en souriant d'un air charmant (cette fois ci). « Mais entrez donc à l'intérieur, vous allez attraper la mort avec toute cette pluie ! Jackie, tu aurais pu l'inviter à entrer avant… » Sermonna-t-elle d'un air réprobateur.

Jackie cilla d'un air hébété puis observa plus attentivement le gardien.

Effectivement, il était trempé.

Ses cheveux foncés étaient plaqués en arrière, comme à l'accoutumée, mais certaines mèches alourdies par l'eau retombaient sur son visage pâle, balayant son front. Et dans cette figure d'une blancheur lumineuse, opaline, ses yeux noirs semblaient brûler intensément, perçant deux cavités sombres, abyssales, sur cette peau de neige. Son blouson noir, en cuir vieilli, dont la couleur était même délavée à certains endroits, était moucheté d'une multitude de minuscules gouttes d'eau et derrière son imposante silhouette se détachait un ciel orageux, d'un gris foncé presque noir.

Il parut si élégant à Jackie, si imposant et puissant à la fois qu'elle en resta frappée de stupeur. La scène lui semblait irréelle. C'était comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois. Et, à dire vrai, d'une certaine manière… c'était le cas. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette prestance, cette aura d'autorité qu'il dégageait en cet instant.

Elle se secoua.

« Euh… oui. J'allais le faire ! J'étais juste surprise de te voir ici. Entre. » Invita-t-elle en se décalant pour qu'il passe.

« Merci. » Dit-il en entrant dans le vestibule. Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux qu'il recoiffa en arrière, puis la passa sur son visage ruisselant d'eau, comme s'il désirait se débarrasser du surplus. Il sourit à la mère de Jackie. « Et bonjour à vous aussi Mme Stone. Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste mais il faut absolument que je parle à Jackie… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Le rassura Mme Stone. « Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, ça ira. Je dois juste… »

« … parler à ma fille, j'ai saisi ! Et bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Ta tante Margaret ne supporte pas de rester seule plus d'une minute, tu sais comment elle est... » Chuchota Gloria en se tournant vers Jackie. « Au fait, je t'ai pris un petit gâteau quand elle avait le dos tourné ! Tiens. Et ne fais pas trop attention aux bêtises qu'elle raconte, elle est juste… très pointilleuse quant il s'agit de l'éducation. »

« Oui j'avais remarqué. Merci maman, c'est gentil mais… je n'ai plus très faim maintenant. » Avoua Jackie.

Voir Olivier chez elle lui avait causé un assez grand choc pour qu'elle ait l'appétit coupé pendant une semaine!

Ce qui, en réalité, était une assez bonne nouvelle quand on savait à quel point elle s'était empiffrée aux repas de Noel.

« Oh… » Fit Mme Stone d'un air déçu. « Et bien tant pis, tu en donneras à ton ami ! » Déclara-t-elle en faisant un grand geste du bras. « Au revoir Olivier, à bientôt peut-être ! »

« Au revoir madame. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Jackie et Olivier seuls dans l'entrée exiguë et peu éclairée de la maison.

Jackie plaqua le plus possible son dos contre le mur afin de ne pas toucher accidentellement le corps du gardien. Il avait apporté avec lui une odeur de froid, de pluie, de musc et de cuir qui la troublait. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demandait comment faisait Olivier pour ne pas l'entendre, il résonnait pourtant à ses oreilles comme un roulement de tambour. La surprise de le voir ici sans doute…

Silencieux, les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard qui dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Sans même le savoir, ils éprouvaient chacun un étrange apaisement à se retrouver l'un l'autre. Émotion qu'un excès d'orgueil les poussait cependant à occulter.

Pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient admis, et pourtant… il était bien là, ce vif sentiment qui les rendait un peu fébriles. Il était caché dans la posture crispée d'Olivier, dans le souffle coupé de Jackie, dans ces mains qui tressaillaient et ce rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait… autant d'éléments qui ne pouvaient traduire qu'une seule chose : un trouble désarmant provoqué par la seule vue de l'autre.

Olivier et Jackie étaient heureux de se revoir. Et ils ne le savaient même pas.

« Alors… tu as passé un bon noël ? » S'enquit Jackie d'un ton poli.

« Oui, très bon. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, très joyeux. Mis à part la présence de mon aigrie de tante bien sûr. »

Bon dieu. Déjà que la discussion était d'une banalité à faire peur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus, ils aient cet air si pompeux, si emprunté ? C'était lamentable!

« Tu veux qu'on monte dans ma chambre ? On y sera plus au calme. » Proposa Jackie au bout d'un long moment de silence.

« Ta chambre ? »

Elle mit un petit bout de temps avant de comprendre le rictus légèrement douteux qui courbait ses lèvres.

_Espèce d'obsédé…_

Et aussi subitement que ça lui était venu, elle ne se sentit plus du tout intimidée par lui. Olivier restait Olivier, un garçon plein d'hormones qui était souvent un chieur de première et qui avait une passion irraisonnée pour les balais et les baballes violentes.

« Oh, t'es vraiment débile ma parole ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec irritation. Puis elle chuchota : « Oui ma chambre, mais uniquement pour _discuter._ Ma tante a l'ouïe très fine et je suis prête à parier qu'elle est en train de nous espionner en ce moment, or je _déteste_ qu'elle se mêle de mes affaires. Donc, nous allons monter au premier étage pour être au calme et dans l'intimité, c'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. De toute façon, je ne cracherai jamais sur quelque chose qui me donne un peu d'intimité avec toi… » Déclara-t-il en la regardant en souriant. D'un sourire dérangeant qu'elle était incapable de décrire mais qu'elle trouva instantanément désagréable.

Elle avait... elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait comme s'il la voyait toute nue. C'était horriblement gênant.

Et absolument pas excitant en plus.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Mmh. Très bien, on y va. »

Menant le chemin, elle l'entraîna dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers, légèrement nerveuse à l'idée qu'Olivier marche à sa suite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais monter des escaliers alors qu'il se tenait juste derrière elle, avec une pleine vue sur ses fesses, lui donnait envie de courir se cacher. Ou bien d'enfiler un vêtement très ample (quelle idée aussi de mettre un pantalon aussi moulant !). Mais elle se retint. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il la regarde ? Au contraire, qu'il la matte jusqu'à s'en abîmer les yeux, ça lui ferait prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il ratait ! Oh là là… Quelles conneries disait-elle ? Olivier ne la regardait sûrement pas, il se fichait d'elle. D'ailleurs il lui avait déjà fait savoir qu'il la trouvait complètement égocentrique!

Et franchement, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait parfois un peu raison.

Sur certains points. _Certains_ ok ? Pas tous. Manquerait plus que ça !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Jackie, après que cette dernière lui avait fait une visite succincte de l'étage, et se placèrent chacun à des points stratégiques de la pièce : elle, en face de son étagère dans laquelle étaient rangés bouquins et babioles, et lui… sur le lit. _Bien entendu_. Olivier était comme elle : il aimait la provocation.

Nerveuse et étonnement inquiète de ce qu'il allait penser de sa chambre (ce qui était parfaitement con quand y repensait sérieusement), elle ne put lui faire face immédiatement. Tournée vers sa petite bibliothèque, elle trouva du réconfort en lisant les titres de ses ouvrages préférés et en regardant la statuette du Sphinx miniature qui était posée sur un des rayons et qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Alors que devais-tu _absolument_ me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle en rangeant quelques livres qui se trouvaient dans les étagères pour se donner une contenance.

Olivier ignora sa question.

« Je n'imaginais pas ta chambre comme ça… » Déclara-t-il dans son dos. « Elle est très enfantine… »

« Pardon ? » S'indigna Jackie en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il était confortablement allongé sur son lit (qui paraissait désormais minuscule par rapport à sa stature) et observait sa chambre d'un air songeur. Avec ses vêtements sombres – un pull marron et un jean bleu foncé qui recouvrait ses grandes jambes – et ses grosses chaussures boueuses, elle trouva qu'il détonnait complètement avec à son couvre lit fleuri et sa jolie petite chambre (qui n'était absolument pas enfantine ok ?) à la décoration délicate. Elle remarqua que ses pieds dépassaient largement du bord et qu'il avait enlevé son blouson en cuir qui reposait sur une chaise.

Non mais dis donc, il se croyait chez lui ou quoi ?

« Je pense que c'est à cause de la déco... » Ajouta-t-il.

« Mais… C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle n'est pas enfantine du tout ! »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

« Je t'ai vexée. » Remarqua-t-il avec amusement. « Ne le prends pas mal comme ça, je faisais juste un constat. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un constat mais encore une de tes remarques désagréables ! Que je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter d'ailleurs. » Rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, piquée au vif.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner mon avis ? »

Elle prit un air dédaigneux.

« Ton avis ? Uff ! Non, pas quand je ne te l'ai pas demandé. »

Il hocha la tête comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire confirmait une idée qu'il avait en tête.

« Et ne t'avises pas de dire que je joue à l'Impératrice despotique ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit du tout Jackie ! Calme-toi un peu… »

Retenant sa frustration, elle se mordit les joues en le fixant d'un air exaspéré puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas dans le seul but d'examiner ma chambre... »

« Effectivement. Même si c'est très intéressant de la voir, je trouve qu'elle représente bien ta personnalité… » Jackie plissa les yeux alors qu'il lui décochait un sourire narquois. « En fait je suis venu pour savoir si tu passerais le nouvel an chez Katie. »

Un silence circonspect suivit ses paroles.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as fait des kilomètres de trajet, sous un temps de merde, pour me demander une chose que tu aurais aussi bien pu me demander par hibou ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé très haut.

Il afficha un air inquiet.

« Oh non, s'il te plait, ne t'imagines pas que j'ai bravé vents et tempêtes pour venir jusqu'ici ! J'ai pris le Magicobus, alors tous ces kilomètres ont été parcourus en quelques minutes... » Expliqua-t-il posément.

Puis il lui adressa un sourire carrément effronté.

Mon dieu, ce type méritait un bon coup de pied dans le c… Calme Jackie, calme. Elle lui tourna le dos, refaisant face à son étagère, et se remit à ranger les livres.

« Bien sûr… Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyée un message ? Ca aurait été beaucoup plus commode. Et rapide. » Elle lui glissa un bref coup d'œil puis reprit en claironnant d'un ton insolent. « Allez, avoue-le Olivier, je te manquais. »

Un éclat de rire fusa dans la chambre, se répercutant sur les murs et mettant sérieusement à mal la dignité de Jackie.

« Oh oui, je désespérais de ne plus te voir, ô déesse de mon cœur ! Et comme je n'arrivais pas à contenir cette fougue, cette passion, il a fallu que je mette fin à mon supplice et que j'accoure chez toi pour voir ton délicieux visage ! » Déclama-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur d'un air languissant avant de se remettre à rire.

Elle pivota vers lui, prête à aboyer une réplique bien sentie, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard malicieux, sa colère s'évapora et elle ne put retenir le sourire amusé qui s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

C'était étrange… En tant normal elle se serait atrocement vexée qu'il se moque d'elle de cette manière, mais depuis leur règlement de comptes sous le saule-pleureur… quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Ni pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus craquer comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant ? Ou peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient dit tout ce qu'ils pensaient l'un de l'autre ? Parce que leur relation avait pris une tournure très différente et qu'elle était désormais placée sous le sceau d'une franchise absolue ?

En vérité, Olivier ressemblait désormais plus à un ami. Un ami étrange, certes, mais véritable puisqu'elle pouvait être totalement elle-même avec lui, sans avoir peur de choquer ou de ne pas plaire.

« Tu es vraiment ridicule comme ça. » Constata-t-elle en reléguant ses pensées à plus tard.

« Tu me blesses… Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis fou de toi, comme les trois quarts des autres hommes sur cette terre d'ailleurs ? »

Elle attrapa son livre de Métamorphose qui était tombé par terre en levant les yeux au ciel, puis refit face à son étagère.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tous les hommes étaient fous de moi, ou que je voulais qu'ils le soient, et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais j'aime bien leur plaire, est-ce que c'est un crime ? » Riposta-t-elle tout en essayant de faire rentrer le livre dans sa bibliothèque pleine à craquer.

« Non, tu as raison. Mais je me demande vraiment ce que ça t'apporte… »

« Oh, ce foutu bouquin… ne veut… pas… rentrer ! » Pesta-t-elle. « Ce que ça m'apporte ? Voyons voir, quel bénéfice je peux tirer du fait d'être appréciée ? » Elle eut un sourire coquet. « Et bien… tout d'abord un nombre considérable d'avantages matériels, de compliments et puis, chose non négligeable… ça flatte mon égo. »

Brusquement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, un corps dur se plaça derrière elle et deux mains chaudes se glissèrent sur sa taille.

« Ah oui… Et t'adores ça, hein ? » Souffla Olivier à son oreille.

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri et fit aussitôt volte face. Ce faisant, elle buta contre son torse et les mains d'Olivier qui la maintenaient par les hanches la lâchèrent lentement, si lentement que le geste parut presque semblable à une caresse.

Avec un sourire légèrement carnassier, il lui prit son livre des mains et le plaça dans le plus haut rayon de la bibliothèque où il restait encore de la place. Son corps se rapprocha du sien lorsqu'il se pencha en avant et son odeur masculine envahit si brusquement ses narines qu'elle se sentit suffoquer. Son sang se mit à pulser précipitamment dans ses veines mais malgré l'étourdissement soudain qui venait de la prendre, elle se convainquit que ni sa proximité, ni son odeur boisée, ni sa chaleur, _ni quoique ce soit d'autre_ ne la troublaient, et répliqua :

« Crois-moi Olivier, sur ce point je suis loin d'être la seule. » Puis elle se décala d'un pas sur le côté et le contourna, se dirigeant vers le centre de la chambre. Ouf, sauvée ! « Des tas de filles adorent avoir des… admirateurs. Et d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais je suis sûre que Johanna fait aussi partie du lot. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

« Sans doute. Tu t'y connais sûrement mieux que moi à ce niveau là… » Dit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules. « Alors, est-ce que tu viendras ? »

_Quel subtil changement de sujet…_

« Chez Katie ? Oui. J'ai demandé à mes cousins et ils m'ont donné leur permission ! »

Olivier fut agité d'une violente toux.

« Pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre, tu as bien dit leur _permission _? » Demanda-t-il d'un air exagérément étonné.

« Ouais, je sais, ça semble étrange. Mais ils sont très… possessifs. » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Sans blague ? »

« Bon vas-y mollo, ok ? La famille c'est sacré chez nous. »

« Désolé. » Dit-il en lissant le bord de son pull d'un air indifférent. « Au fait, préviens-moi quand il faudra que je t'appelle Parrain et que je te baise la main… »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé (mais en souriant ce qui la rendait moins crédible) et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Ma famille est peut-être italienne mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle fait partie de la mafia ! » Elle marqua une pause puis sourit. « En revanche, pour le baisemain tu peux commencer tout de suite. »

« Excuse-moi mais tu viens de dire les trois adjectifs caractéristiques du mafieux moyen : « _possessif_, famille _sacrée_, _italien_ ». Ca veut tout dire. Et pour le baisemain, tu peux rêver. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à parlementer sur le fait que le mot italien n'était pas synonyme de mafieux, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le passage à son grand frère. Qui avait une mine étrangement… patibulaire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

« Euh… Geoff ? Ca va ? » S'inquiéta Jackie en voyant son visage contracté.

« Ouais, génial, tu me présentes ? » Demanda-t-il sans quitter Olivier des yeux.

« Oh… » Elle tourna la tête vers Olivier puis vers son frère, pour ensuite retourner à Olivier. « Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit. Décidemment, la vie était géniale. Non vraiment, Geoff choisissait _vraiment très bien_ son timing pour commencer à jouer les grands frères italiens hyper possessifs. « Olivier je te présente mon grand frère, Geoffroy. Geoff je te présente Olivier, un ami de Poudlard. »

Geoffroy s'avança dans la pièce, ses boucles brunes tressautant légèrement au rythme de ses pas.

« Un ami hein ? Enchanté. » Dit-il en tendant la main à Olivier qui eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de la serrer.

Il avait parlé avec un ton si peu avenant que Jackie en eut honte. Qu'allait penser Olivier de sa famille ? Il allait croire qu'ils étaient tous désagréables et menaçants ! Heureusement, il y avait sa mère pour rattraper le coup. Elle, au moins, était charmante.

Folle, mais charmante.

Ugh.

« Euh… De même. » Répondit le Capitaine avant de retirer rapidement sa main, comme s'il craignait que Geoffroy la lui écrabouille.

« Geoffroy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Jackie d'un ton exaspéré.

Son frère haussa les sourcils, un air innocent sur le visage.

« Moi ? Oh rien rien ! Je passais juste pour… dire bonjour… vérifier que tu allais bien… prévenir que j'étais là, présent, juste à côté… que j'entends _tout_… » Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant de haut en bas. « Dis, tu voudrais pas enfiler un pull ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Et bien ? Quel était le problème ? Sa tenue était parfaite : un pantalon fuseau noir et un pull beige qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle avait même noué un petit foulard bordeaux autour de son cou pour apporter une touche sophistiquée à son habillement !

Bon d'accord, elle l'admettait, le haut était assez décolleté. Mais si Merlin lui avait donné des formes c'était bien pour qu'elles lui servent à quelque chose, non ? Et honnêtement, elle voyait mal de quelle manière sa poitrine pourrait lui être utile si elle la cachait sous des gros pulls larges à col roulé.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Olivier détourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour masquer un sourire et furieuse d'être ridiculisée ainsi, elle refit face à son frère, les yeux plissés.

« Ma tenue est très bien comme ça, maintenant sors de ma chambre ! »

« Mais… » Commença-t-il à protester.

Elle le coupa, exaspérée :

« Ecoute, maintenant que tu as vu qu'on n'était ni à poil, ni avec des seringues plantées dans le bras, tu peux partir. Tu as accomplis ton devoir alors casse-toi ! »

Il parut se sentir coupable et tenta de la convaincre de sa bonne foi :

« Attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je… »

« Geoff, sors d'ici ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Il soupira d'un air vaincu puis sortit de la chambre, tête basse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il la prenait ? Une dévergondée ? Elle n'allait pas coucher avec un mec alors que toute sa famille se trouvait dans la maison ! Et encore moins, avec les oreilles de la tante Margaret qui traînaient partout !

_Très crédible de la part d'une fille qui a voulu faire l'amour sur une table en plein milieu d'une fête._

Urgh, peut-être. Mais elle avait bu de l'alcool à cette soirée, donc elle avait une excuse. Et puis, ses hormones lui jouaient des tours en ce moment !

« Il est sympa. » Dit Olivier d'un ton sceptique.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil d'avertissement mais ne commenta pas.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement.

« Tiens, je te passe mon pull ! Si jamais… tu as froid. » Prétexta son frère avant de lui envoyer un pull beige de taille XXL.

Ebahie, elle l'attrapa sans rien dire puis roula des yeux en soupirant lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire malin avant de refermer prestement la porte.

« Normalement, il n'est pas aussi débile. » Avoua-t-elle. « Il fait des études de médicomagie tu sais, donc il doit sûrement avoir un cerveau… »

Olivier rit doucement. Puis d'une voix changée, plus chaude, il répondit :

« Laisse tomber, je le comprends... il a peur que je te saute dessus. »

« Euh… ouais. » Troublée par le regard qu'il posait sur elle, elle se tourna vers son bureau et fit mine de le ranger en changeant de sujet. « Bon, alors tu voulais juste savoir si je venais chez Katie pour le Nouvel An, c'est ça? »

Il parut avoir une infime hésitation avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

Elle hocha la tête et tout en ordonnant ses tiroirs, attendit qu'il prenne congé. Après tout, si c'était la seule raison de sa visite il n'aurait sûrement pas envie de rester encore plus longtemps chez elle, à papoter sur les anomalies de sa famille. Mais comme il restait toujours planté là, debout au milieu de sa chambre, les pouces accrochés aux passants de ceintures de son jean, l'air parfaitement dans son élément, elle se redressa et reprit la parole :

« Et bien, je te le confirme une nouvelle fois : je viendrai. »

Nouveau silence. Elle toussota et Olivier parut se rendre compte qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Oh super, la fête sera sauvée alors. » Ricana-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Outrée par ce sarcasme qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter et surtout auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue, Jackie s'exclama d'une voix effarée :

« Pardon ? »

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce que je saute de joie en chantant victoire simplement parce que tu viens ? »

« Mais tu… Je… Non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être insultant ! Abruti ! » S'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

« J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de la logique… » Dit-il en souriant d'un air goguenard.

« Tu te crois plus cohérent peut-être ? Je te signale que tu as fait le voyage jusqu'à chez moi uniquement pour me demander si j'allais au nouvel an de Katie, chose que tu aurais pu aussi bien faire par écrit, et qu'ensuite tu prétends te ficher complètement de ma venue ! Ca n'a rien de très logique ça. »

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est Katie qui m'envoie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée. Puis elle redressa le dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :

« Très bien, tu as transmis le message, donc tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

Et toc, en plein dans la tronche ! Dire qu'elle s'était sentie embarrassée de le foutre à la porte ! Pff, comme s'il méritait qu'elle le ménage de cette manière ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'allait pas prendre des pincettes avec lui alors qu'il se payait sa tête à longueur de journée tout de même !

Il la regarda un long moment, ses yeux sombres la vrillant d'un regard pénétrant, puis contre toute attente, s'assit sur son bureau en souriant nonchalamment.

« Hm… non. Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite… Maintenant que je suis ici j'en profite pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Elle posa sur lui un regard suffisant et dit d'un ton mielleux :

« Dommage que la maîtresse de maison ne veuille pas de toi chez elle… »

« Tu n'es pas la maîtresse de maison, c'est ta mère normalement. »

Elle soupira sèchement.

« Ca revient au même, j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? De manière officielle ou… ? »

« La ferme et va-t-en ! » S'écria-t-elle, excédée.

« Ce serait stupide de partir maintenant… » Il se pencha sur une photo collée au mur représentant Katie et elle, plus jeunes. Elles avaient quinze ans et riaient aux éclats, trempées et des bouteilles d'eau vide dans les mains. C'était durant l'été de leur quatrième année, elles avaient fait une mémorable bataille d'eau dans son jardin ce jour là et avaient même aspergé Olivia qui leur avait hurlé dessus pendant une demi-heure. Après ça, elles avaient attrapé une crève d'enfer qui avait duré plus d'une semaine. « Joli » Commenta-t-il. « C'était quand ? »

Elle posa son regard sur la photo.

« Avant la cinquième année. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il continua de l'examiner. « T'avais l'air plus… douce » Remarqua-t-il.

Jackie soupira, énervée qu'il voie des choses qu'elle considérait comme personnelles. « Ouais, on change, on devient moins naïf, c'est la vie. » Dit-elle d'un ton désintéressé.

Olivier se redressa et se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai à peine eu le temps de te poser des questions… Tiens, je ne sais même pas ce que tu as eu pour Noel ! »

« Des tonnes de cadeaux que je ne mérite pas » Jackie leva son index à sa tempe. « N'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée. »

Olivier eut un sourire et lui glissa un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais du type rancunière… »

« Pas du tout, je m'en fiche. » Jackie lui fit un sourire froid puis tout en désignant la porte de sa chambre : « Tu connais le chemin. Je ne te retiens pas. »

« Mais quelle tête de mule ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je resterais, pourquoi est-ce que tu te fatigues à essayer de me virer ?

« Oh je ne sais pas » Elle fit mine de réfléchir intensément. « Peut-être parce que ta parole n'a pas force de loi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis quelque chose que je vais forcément t'obéir. Surtout quand tu es _chez moi_. Quand je pense que tu dis que JE suis une commandeuse qui donne des ordres à tout le monde… De nous deux c'est toi le tyran ! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais… tu es hyper rancunière. » Constata-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Et susceptible par-dessus le marché. Ce ne sont pas les défauts les plus géniaux, je serais toi je changerais rapidement avant de finir vieille fille… »

Le visage de Jackie devint très rouge et elle serra les poings. Elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur tant ce mec l'énervait. De quel droit s'immisçait-il chez elle, dans SA maison, pour rire d'elle et l'insulter ?

« C'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton bruque.

« De quoi ? »

« De venir chez moi à l'improviste, de m'insulter puis de juger de mes réactions tout en jouant les indifférents. C'est pratique ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues petite teigne ? »

« HA ! Et maintenant on en revient aux 'petite teigne' et autres surnoms ! » S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, les yeux plissés. « Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire : tu veux m'embrouiller mais ça ne prend pas ! Ha ha, ça ne prend pas du tout ! »

« Tu m'étonnes que ça ne prenne pas puisque je n'ai absolument rien fait… Dis, t'aurais pas encore abusé de la Bière-au-beurre par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se dégagea et lui décocha un sourire démoniaque.

« C'est ça, essaie de changer de sujet, mais ça ne change rien parce que je sais que tu n'es qu'un menteur ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Soupira-t-il en se mettant à observer le plafond d'un air indifférent.

« De la raison pour laquelle tu es _vraiment_ là. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et qui est… ? »

« Tu voulais me revoir. » Déclara-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

« Pff, foutaises ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Oh allez Olivier ! Mets ta fierté de côté et dis-le ! » S'exclama-t-elle, mécontente.

Il quitta son bureau en soupirant.

« Tu es d'une vanité ma chère, toujours à la recherche de compliments… Non, je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Je ne suis pas vaniteuse ! Je veux juste que tu admettes la vérité ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en le suivant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant prendre son blouson.

« Je m'en vais. »

Elle se figea, estomaquée.

« Oh mon dieu. Je t'ai vexé. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'y arrive ! »

« Tu te flattes trop, je me suis juste dit qu'il était temps que je rentre. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« C'est ça ouais ! » Elle le rejoignit précipitamment à la porte de sa chambre et le retint par la manche de sa veste en cuir. « Allez reste un peu… »

« Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes tu m'ordonnais de partir ? »

« Oui et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! » S'agaça-t-elle en faisant un geste négligé de la main.

« Justement, c'est assez effrayant de voir que tes humeurs ont autant de constance qu'une girouette… Je n'ai pas très envie de subir ça. » Il eut un sourire moqueur puis se tourna vers la porte. « Ciao Jackie, on se voit au nouvel an. »

Il tourna la poignée mais alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte de la chambre, Jackie posa sa main sur son poignet et l'empêcha de l'ouvrir en grand.

« Oh allez, ne me laisse pas toute seule… reste un peu avec moi… » Insista-t-elle d'un ton caressant.

« Pour que tu penses que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ou quelque chose du même ordre ? Désolé, c'est hors de question. »

Elle fit la moue et se rapprocha de lui.

« Oh sois gentil, je m'embête trop ici… »

Il ricana d'un air sarcastique. « Et bien ! Tu sais comment persuader un homme toi, je suis impressionné. »

« Tais-toi ! » S'énerva-t-elle en plissant les lèvres. Puis elle reprit son petit air innocent, battant des cils et tout le tralala, et lui offrit son sourire le plus adorable. « Bon alors viens faire un tour dans le jardin avec moi… »

« Jackie… » S'impatienta-t-il.

« Oh s'il te plaît… » Roucoula-t-elle en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, mais ça ne marchera pas... »

Elle sourit d'un air angélique.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

« Tu essaies de me manipuler » Accusa-t-il en repoussant la main fine qui tripotait son blouson. « J'ai vu comment tu fonctionnais avec Charles et tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose avec moi. »

Prise de court, elle dût prendre quelques secondes pour se remettre de cet affront. Il l'avait _repoussé_ ? Il avait osé ? Il avait réussi ? Mais… comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui était si douée en général ! Il fallait qu'elle se batte enfin !

« Mais non, je ne manipule personne moi ! » Nia-t-elle d'une voix offensée. Elle repassa à l'attaque et fit remonter son index le long du torse d'Olivier, par-dessus son pull, avant de reprendre sur le même ton innocent. « Mais ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et… je me sens si isolée dans ce petit village perdu… Si tu pars je… je… » Elle bégaya, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle pouvait dire comme mensonge pour le convaincre. « Oh je crois bien que je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ! » Elle leva de grands yeux tristes vers lui et demanda d'une petite voix. « Tu ne veux pas que je pleure quand même… si ? »

Olivier baissa les yeux sur le joli visage qui était levé vers lui et qui le regardait avec une expression faussement éplorée.

Incroyable… il n'avait jamais connu de personne aussi égocentrique et culottée que cette fille. Jackie se croyait absolument tout permis, persuadée que le monde entier se soumettrait à ses moindres désirs. C'était à la fois consternant, pathétique et… assez fascinant, il devait l'admettre.

_Espèce de tragédienne…_

Il ne savait si c'était à cause de ses sourires fallacieux qui n'étaient presque jamais sans arrière-pensées, ou à cause de ses joues rosies qui lui indiquaient qu'elle était en train de mentir, ou encore à cause de ses yeux ambrés, mordorés – des yeux de chats, immenses et en amandes, qu'une lueur de volonté farouche éclairait constamment, mais Olivier voyait _toujours_ quand Jackie était en train de lui préparer un tour pendable. Et il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'en ce moment même, c'était le cas. Surtout que dans le rôle de la jeune fille fragile, Olivier était pratiquement persuadé que même Rogue aurait été plus crédible et attendrissant qu'elle. Une étincelle malicieuse traversa ses iris sombres et il se pencha légèrement vers elle, prêt à lui en faire la remarque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que la tronche qu'elle tirerait après ça allait être mythique…

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner cette ultime pique, alors qu'il voyait déjà (avec une _très_ plaisante anticipation) l'expression de son visage passer de cette coquetterie ridicule à une rage fumante… son regard tomba soudain sur ses lèvres. Et brutalement, tous ses plans de résistance s'effondrèrent.

Cette bouche rouge, chaude, palpitante, invitante, qu'il avait aimé goûter et sucer comme une friandise… qu'il avait fait gémir et qui, pour _une_ fois dans sa vie, s'était soumise à lui lorsqu'il en avait pris possession… cette bouche qui avait le goût de Jackie, un goût de rose, de femme et de sexe…

Le désir traversa ses reins comme une flamme et sa main se resserra plus fortement sur la poignée de la porte. Il sentit une vague tiède envahir ses membres et devinant qu'il recommençait à perdre un peu les pédales, il leva les yeux vers le chambranle de la porte pour se calmer.

Du calme Dubois, ça aurait été idiot de se jeter sur elle maintenant…

Il n'aurait su dire quoi mais il y avait quelque chose chez Jackie qui le poussait toujours à rentrer dans son jeu. À ne pas gâcher complètement tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le séduire. Même s'il était conscient que son véritable but était de le manipuler. Et franchement, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être parce que ça lui semblait trop insultant de ne pas répondre un minimum à ses petites insinuations ? Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'égratigner son égo surdimensionné serait la pire des blessures qu'on puisse lui infliger et étrangement, il répugnait un peu à faire une telle chose. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle l'amusait à toujours trafiquer des petites combines pour faire tomber les gens dans ses filets ? Cette petite manipulatrice… il s'était souvent dit qu'il se serait embêté comme un rat mort si elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard.

Enfin… quoiqu'il en soit, il la laissait faire à chaque fois et c'était bien ça qui le tracassait le plus.

Il tenta tout de même de se ressaisir, mais il était trop tard et le charme opérait déjà sur Olivier à qui se révélèrent soudainement deux grandes vérités :

- La première était que les 'talents de comédienne' de Jackie ne le duperaient jamais et ce, parce qu'il savait pertinemment quelle vipère se cachait derrière ce joli minois innocent.

- La deuxième était que cette connaissance de son véritable caractère n'était absolument d'aucune aide puisque c'était _justement_ ce côté petite peste qui lui plaisait.

« Je suis foutu. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Une expression de pure satisfaction de soi anima aussitôt les traits de Jackie qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Tu vois Olivier, si tu te soumettais plus souvent comme tu viens juste de le faire, je suis sûre que je pourrais t'aimer ! »

Il desserra son emprise sur la poignée de porte en soupirant. Décidemment, cette fille ne changerait jamais… Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson en cuir d'un coup sec et arbora un petit sourire supérieur.

« Tu vois Jackie, ce que tu viens de dire prouve à quel point tu es aveugle. »

Jackie, qui ramassait le pull que son frère lui avait prêté, se releva vivement et tourna un visage surpris vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Olivier la considéra un moment sans rien dire et elle eut la nette sensation qu'il la regardait avec un mélange de mépris et d'indulgence.

« Pour rien, laisse tomber. » Finit-il par répondre. « On descend dans la jardin ? »

Toujours un peu confuse, Jackie se contenta de hocher la tête, les sourcils froncés, et enfila ses bottines noires en peau de dragon avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. Ils sortirent sur la véranda et, tout en discutant de chose et d'autres, s'enfoncèrent dans le jardin, sous le couvert des arbres.

Les talons de Jackie s'enfoncèrent dans la terre encore humide et molle tandis qu'elle avançait en gardant le silence, un sourire joyeux dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Elle adorait sortir dehors après une averse, il y avait toujours cette odeur particulière… Minérale, rocheuse, froide, reconnaissable entre milles… Une odeur de pluie, qui planait dans l'air et s'imprégnait dans la terre, les feuilles, la mousse sur les rochers et l'écorce des arbres… Elle prit une lente et profonde inspiration. Les plantes grimpantes, qui avaient envahi les murs de sa grande maison, exhalaient leurs parfums capiteux dans l'atmosphère, comme si le déluge, qui avait submergé durant plusieurs heures cette région de l'Angleterre, avait amplifié leurs arômes – chèvrefeuille, clématite, jasmin embaumaient l'air et des vapeurs d'humus et de lichen déferlaient par vagues, leur note boisée délectant ses narines.

Il lui semblait avoir lu quelque part que ce n'était pas la pluie en elle-même qui sentait, mais la terre… Plus précisément une molécule dans la terre… Quel était son nom déjà ? Le géronimus ? Non. La plasmine ? Non plus... Oh, ce que c'était agaçant d'avoir une mémoire qui la lâchait constamment ! Une vraie passoire, même pas capable de l'aider quand elle en avait besoin !

Ah voilà, ça lui revenait ! La _géosmine _!

Et à quoi ça l'avançait exactement de savoir ça ?

Et bien... Concrètement, à rien. Mais elle était quand même contente d'être au courant !

Mon dieu, un peu plus et elle deviendrait comme Anthony et sa passion malsaine pour le livre "_Les aventures de Johnny le Véracrasse & Co"! _Il fallait agir vite ou elle était foutue!

Elle observa les massifs de géraniums rouge sang et les anémones d'un rose poudré qui bordaient la petite allée qu'Olivier et elle traversaient, et sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Il lui arrivait parfois de l'oublier, ou de se plaindre d'habiter dans un petit village, mais elle aimait énormément sa maison. Les grosses pierres brunes qui en composaient la façade, les rosiers (quelque peu dégarnis à cette période de l'année) qui serpentaient dessus, l'impression de grandeur et de chaleur qu'elle dégageait et enfin, son jardin contigu, magnifique, entretenu sans pour autant donner la sensation d'avoir voulu faire plier la nature, contrairement à certains jardins anglais dont l'entretien rigoureux et la recherche constante de perfection brisaient le charme pittoresque. Non, ici, il s'agissait de dompter la flore, pas de l'assujettir, et c'était ce qui en faisait toute la beauté.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel gris foncé, anthracite, qu'aucune éclaircie n'adoucissait. Ainsi acculée, entre ciel et terre, elle se sentit brusquement très insignifiante par rapport aux violents déchaînements des éléments naturels. C'était horrible pour Jackie de se dire qu'il existait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune influence. Ca la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Pour autant qu'elle sache, la foudre pouvait aussi bien s'abattre sur eux et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher ! Terrible n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, terrible cette histoire de foudre… et si elle s'occupait un peu d'Olivier au lieu de penser à un hypothétique et très improbable accident qui pourrait survenir, hm ?

Elle lança un coup d'œil au Capitaine, assez étonnée d'avoir pu oublier sa présence, et au même moment, Olivier sortit lui aussi de son mutisme songeur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant cette semaine ? » Demanda-t-il en attrapant une fine branche en bois et en fendant l'air et les plantes avec.

« Pas grand-chose, j'ai… Eh… Arrête, tu vas abimer les fleurs de maman ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, les sourcils froncés. « Merci. J'ai passé une journée avec Angie et Katie mais à part ça je me suis reposée. Soit je restais chez moi, soit je me baladais dans le village, et franchement on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait grand-chose à faire dans ce trou... Et toi ? »

« Pas beaucoup plus que toi… J'ai surtout vu des amis de mon quartier, des moldus. On se connait depuis longtemps, on était dans la même école primaire. Sauf que j'ai été envoyé à Poudlard quand eux passaient au collège du quartier. » Expliqua-t-il. « C'est toujours sympa de les voir. »

Jackie hocha la tête tout en repensant à ses amis d'enfance de Chipping Campden. Tous des moldus aussi, le village n'étant pas sorcier. Elle se souvenait plus particulièrement de Hanna, sa meilleure amie de l'époque à qui elle n'avait plus jamais adressée la parole depuis. Elles avaient passées pratiquement la moitié de leur enfance à grimper dans les arbres et à entrer par effraction dans la grande maison de M. Jenkins, qui par ailleurs ne l'avait jamais appris, pour jouer aux espionnes. Mais en allant à Poudlard, Jackie s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait perdu tous les atomes crochus qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son ancienne amie. Ce n'était pas très sympa d'abandonner les gens comme ça... Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle faisait ça souvent et ça l'inquiétait. Hanna, Thaïs, Andrew… Pourquoi arrivait-elle si facilement à rayer les gens de sa vie ?

Bon. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire qu'Hanna était devenue un peu bizarre avec ses vêtements noirs, son maquillage surchargé, ses moues maussades, ses clous dans la lèvre ou pire, le nez ! Jackie ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait à dire à une personne qui s'enfonçait des pics de fer dans le pif, alors elle avait laissé tomber.

Revenant à la conversation, elle coula un regard inquisiteur vers Olivier et hésita un moment avant de demander :

« Et… est-ce que tu as vu ton ami… Kalafine ? »

Olivier se figea un instant. Il lui lança un regard contrarié, puis reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Et ce n'est pas un ami. »

« Oh... d'accord. Et… comment ça s'est passé ? »

Olivier pinça les lèvres et la piqua au bras avec la pointe de la branche en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Arrête de me poser des questions là-dessus espèce de sale commère, tu perds ton temps. »

« Je ne suis pas une commère ! »

Il ne commenta pas et demanda d'un ton moqueur : « D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de ça, est-ce que tu t'es préparée à affronter la pire de toutes ? »

« La pire de quoi ? »

« Des commères. »

Voyant qu'elle ne saisissait toujours pas, Olivier ajouta avec un sourire mauvais :

« Sally O'Brian. » Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Le sang quitta les joues de Jackie lorsqu'elle comprit à quoi il faisait référence.

« Oh, tu parles de… _ça._ » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Précisément. »

En réalité, le « ça » désignait le fait que le professeur Lockart avait décidé d'entamer, dès la rentrée scolaire en janvier, la deuxième partie de son programme de sport : la lutte. Et bien entendu, il avait une fois de plus constitué les équipes… Ou plutôt les _adversaires_, qui allaient devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre à la rentrée.

Le point positif était qu'Olivier n'était plus son partenaire de sport et donc qu'elle n'aurait plus à subir l'insupportable spectacle de son corps en sueur.

Le point négatif était qu'il avait été remplacé par une folle dangereuse.

_Sally O'Barjo_…

Ugh, elle avait la tremblote à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

« Elle va me tuer… » Gémit Jackie d'une voix tremblotante.

« Ouais, il y a de fortes chances. »

« Tu pourrais pas être un peu compatissant pour une fois dans ta vie ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Compatissant ? Compatissant? Eww, mais à quoi ça te servirait que je sois _compatissant_ ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « En revanche, je peux t'aider en te donnant des conseils. »

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Et qui sont ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : la préparation. Entraîne-toi. »

« Ben voyons ! Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque cho… »

« Et quand le prof regarde ailleurs, donne-lui des coups de poing sur la fesse, en plein sur le nerf sciatique. »

« Ah ? »

« Tu verras le résultat par toi-même. »

« Pas bête… »

« Je sais. »

« C'est peut-être même une bonne idée… » Murmura-t-elle en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

« Pas 'peut-être', c'est imparable. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, l'œil soudain plus vif.

« Imparable, hein ? Je parie que tu l'as déjà fait à quelqu'un ! »

Olivier se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Commence pas… » Grogna-t-il.

« Hin hin, laisse tomber Olivier, je t'ai cerné. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit voyou en fait ! »

Il ne lui donna aucune réponse. Mais l'expression de son visage et la façon dont les muscles de son dos se tendirent exprimèrent clairement ses sentiments à sa place : l'irritation. Ce qui, bien sûr, fit énormément plaisir à Jackie.

« Ca t'énerve que je dise ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue surprise. « Pourtant c'est la vérité Olivier, c'est tout ce que tu es : une petite frappe. »

Elle réprima un rire lorsqu'elle le vit se mordre la joue en inspirant profondément, geste qui montrait à quel point il la trouvait chiante en cet instant.

« Aloooors ? » Insista-t-elle, indifférente à son exaspération.

« Peut-être ! » Soupira-t-il avec brusquerie, visiblement excédé.

Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et tendit le cou en avant, son visage plein de curiosité entrant dans le champ de vision d'Olivier.

« _Peut-être_ ? Donc tu es un voyou ? C'est bien ce que tu es en train de dire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle allait enfin apprendre la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il allait tout lui raconter ?

Il la vrilla d'un regard dur.

« Non, j'ai dit ça pour que tu me lâches. Et ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Oh allez, dis moi ! »

Il soupira, visiblement à bout de patience.

« Enlève cette avidité ridicule de ton visage, on dirait une de ces groupies prêtes à tout pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton méchant.

Sa surexcitation retomba aussitôt, tout comme sa température interne qui devait désormais atteindre les -10°C. Mais quel sale petit… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on la calme de cette manière ! Comme si on la remettait à sa place, comme si elle n'était qu'un petit insecte à écraser, une personne inférieure qui n'avait pas le droit de dépasser les limites, ni de se montrer curieuse.

« Tes groupies ? » Siffla-t-elle. « Tes groupies ? Ha ! Pauvre abruti imbu de sa personne, tu crois que tes fans courent les rues ? Excuse-moi de te rappeler que tu n'es pas encore célèbre ! » Riposta-t-elle d'un ton perfide. « Bon, merci d'être passé. La prochaine fois, contente-toi d'envoyer une lettre. »

Et elle tourna les talons, le menton relevé, prête à l'abandonner dans son propre jardin. Espèce de petit… petit… connard, salaud, enfoiré, oh, elle n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire à quel point il l'insupportait en cet instant !

Mais Olivier la retint en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules et la força à lui faire face.

« Oh la la, comme tu t'enflammes, c'est dingue ! Calme-toi un peu, tu ne vas pas me piquer une crise uniquement parce que je ne réponds pas à tes questions ! Surtout que c'est de ta faute : tu n'as qu'à pas être indiscrète. »

« Peut-être mais il y a la manière de le faire ! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si désagréable ! » S'écria-t-elle en essayant de retirer son bras. « Et je fais ce que je veux : si je veux piquer une crise, je piquerai une crise ! »

« Je vois ça ouais… Je t'ai vexée, encore une fois. » Constata-t-il d'un air absolument pas coupable. (Il avait même l'air de bien s'amuser le salaud). « Il ne faut pas être susceptible comme ça Jackie, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. »

Elle émit un hoquet scandalisé, ses mains fines toujours agrippées aux puissants avant-bras d'Olivier.

« Non mais dis donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton paternaliste ? Arrête de te prendre pour un grand sage, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre ! On a le même âge je te signale, donc autant d'expérience l'un que l'autre ! »

« Ou plutôt d'inexpérience. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Puis d'un ton las et blasé : « Mais c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, je suis désolé. Maintenant t'arrêtes de prendre la mouche pour un rien ou je vais devoir t'appeler Jackie l'Offensée ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, furieuse.

« T'as pas intérêt sinon… » Fulmina-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans son bras qui la maintenait toujours contre lui.

« Ouais, je sais : tu vas me trucider, me torturer, me donner des surnoms ridicules qui mettront ma virilité en péril, etc… » Il soupira d'un air chagriné. « Dans le fond, t'as raison : Jackie l'Offensée, c'est pas génial. J'ai déjà fait mieux. Comme le dernier surnom que je t'ai trouvé par exemple, tu veux savoir lequel c'est ? »

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, excédée.

« Puisque tu insistes… c'est 'petite fouine'. Mignon non ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'enveloppa d'un regard condescendant.

« Tu sais ce que tu es Olivier ? Tu es le typique petit insecte qui bourdonne autour des gens : ennuyeux et exaspérant. Une misérable petite mouche, insupportable et insignifiante, voilà ce que tu es ! »

« Oh, serait-ce une référence à la 'monstrueuse' mouche qui t'a fait tomber de ton balai en début d'année ? »

« Argh, tais-toi ! » S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Dit-il en riant. « Mais il faut quand même que tu choisisses ce que tu préfères ! La fouine ou la teigne ? »

Elle réussit à contenir son envie de hurler, et de le gifler, et à la place, changea radicalement de tactique en optant pour…

La carte de la séduction.

Elle réaffirma son emprise sur le bras d'Olivier, qui était toujours enroulé autour de ses épaules, et profita de l'occasion pour se presser tout contre lui. Comme d'habitude sa chaleur l'enveloppa aussitôt toute entière, comme une couverture, et elle se sentit déstabilisée. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, décidée à ne rien laisser transparaître.

« En vérité, je préfère quand tu m'appelles 'ma belle'… » Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire adorable.

Il haussa les sourcils, pas impressionné pour un sous.

« Impossible, ça va tellement gonfler ton égo que tu vas devenir imbuvable. Enfin… plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Holà du calme, ne montre pas les crocs comme ça c'était une blague ! » Il lui fit un sourire éhonté puis ajouta d'une voix doucereuse. « Non non, je trouve petite fouine très approprié… »

Elle s'écarta aussitôt de lui, les lèvres pincées (décidément, ses tactiques de persuasion ne marchaient pas très bien aujourd'hui), puis répliqua d'un ton vexé :

« Je refuse que tu m'appelles comme ça, il y a quelque chose de profondément avilissant à être une fouine. Comme si je dépendais de la vie des autres et de leurs frasques ! Sachant que la plupart du temps je m'en fiche, je trouve que c'est un comble ! Non, dans ce cas je préfère être une teigne. »

Un autre rire agita le torse d'Olivier.

« Ah ! Plus je te découvre, plus je me rends compte à quel point tu es une peste... » Soupira-t-il d'un air tendre.

Jackie tourna un visage médusé vers lui. Franchement, ce type avait de gros problèmes. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses tout en affichant cet air ému ?

Ou alors il se foutait vraiment d'elle ?

D'ailleurs, elle avait bien l'impression qu'il la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'un mioche qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des bêtises mais qui était, malgré tout, attendrissant de ridicule.

Méfiante, elle plissa les yeux et croisa son regard dans lequel elle lut beaucoup de moquerie, mélangé à _une infime_ tendresse. Et encore, cette dernière ressemblait plus à de l'indulgence.

Humpf.

Elle choisit de ne pas aller plus loin dans son analyse et après un haussement d'épaule détaché, lui désigna un petit chemin encadré de bambous moyens qu'ils empruntèrent en silence.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à nouveau dans la partie du jardin qui faisait face à l'avant de la maison, Olivier se figea brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oh je rêve, t'as une balançoire ! » S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. « Mais c'est dingue, j'avais raison, t'es vraiment une pauvre gamine ! »

Son rire moqueur fusa dans l'air avant d'être brutalement remplacé par un grognement de douleur.

« Bordel Jackie, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : _pas dans les tibias !_ »

X

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine…_

« Tu comprends Georgia, c'est si ennuyeux de devoir faire face à cette marée d'ignorance et de mauvaise éducation… Bien sûr ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne sont pas issus du même milieu social que nous, mais tout de même… »

« Uh-hu… » Approuva Mme Stone tout en notant quelque chose dans son carnet.

Si seulement Margaret pouvait se taire… juste quelques petites heures…

Qu'on la comprenne bien, elle aimait sa sœur. Vraiment. Mais elle avait ce rapport très important à rendre pour début Janvier, au sujet des effets néfastes que pouvaient avoir les nouveaux chaudrons en Téflon dans la confection de certaines potions. Parce que, oui, le Téflon-PTFE était un matériau qui émettait des produits toxiques lorsqu'il était soumis à une température supérieure à 230°C. Or certaines potions exigeaient une très haute température, supérieure à 230°, afin d'être entièrement efficaces et donc, il était absolument vital que, euh…

Pourquoi parlait-elle de ça déjà ? Ah oui, si seulement Margaret pouvait la fermer. Pardon, se taire.

« Ce club de bridge serait bien mieux si les groupes n'étaient pas organisés en fonction du niveau des joueurs mais de leurs classes sociales… C'est si dur parfois, tu ne peux pas savoir Georgia… Devoir faire semblant de ne pas être choquée par leurs mauvaises manières… » Continua Margaret d'un air las. « Oh, et si tu voyais cette Mme Hopkins ! Je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi mal éduquée, toujours à râler, à fumer la pipe, à jurer comme un charretier, elle se tient si mal… mon dieu et ces cheveux teints en rouge ! C'est une horreur ! »

Bon sang, ça n'en finirait jamais…

Georgia Stone hocha la tête tout en affichant un air de compréhension douloureuse, puis dévia son regard vers la fenêtre. Au travers, elle aperçut sa fille et le garçon qui était venu lui rendre visite en train de déambuler tranquillement dans le jardin.

« On raconte qu'elle a une affaire avec Walter Ellon... Ce vieux croûton ! Il a 75 ans et se prend pour le roi de Grande Bretagne sous prétexte que sa famille a un titre de noblesse ! Je crois qu'il est baron mais je n'en suis pas certaine… Enfin… Ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'il est impossible qu'Eileen Hopkins ait une liaison avec lui. Elle les préfère plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Mme Hollyday l'autre jour quand… »

Georgia se força à faire barrage au bavardage sans fin de sa sœur et regarda Jackie et son ami Olivier – beau jeune homme d'ailleurs, sa fille avait bon goût – s'arrêter devant la balançoire et s'y asseoir.

Enfin… Jackie s'asseyait sur le siège et son ami restait debout. _Evidemment. _Georgia soupira. Sa fille était parfois une telle sans-gêne, c'était ahurissant… Le pire c'était qu'elle avait l'air d'en être très fière. Elle regardait le pauvre garçon – énième victime de son ravissant visage – avec ce sourire impertinent, effronté, diablotin qu'elle réservait en général à son frère ou à sa sœur lorsqu'elle voulait les exaspérer, et faisait balancer tranquillement le siège de la balançoire, comme si elle voulait chanter à tue-tête « moi je peux en profiter et pas toi, na na na nère ! »

Sa fille avait 16 ans. Il fallait le préciser.

Georgia avait parfois l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, de ne pas avoir vu… vu quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais Jackie avait parfois une telle rage, un tel besoin de se mettre en avant, de se démarquer, de provoquer… Comme si tout était sujet à compétition et la vie un rapport de forces permanent. Elle semblait toujours sur la défensive, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le monde entier s'en prenne à elle, la rabaisse ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son carnet de notes. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que sa fille réagisse de cette manière ? Il y avait ces moments où elle semblait sur le point d'imploser, les poings serrés, le corps tremblant, le visage rouge et des larmes de colère impuissante perlant à ses yeux, larmes qu'elle retiendrait de toutes ses forces… Dans ces moments là, Georgia avait toujours envie de la serrer à l'étouffer dans ses bras et de lui passer un linge humide sur la nuque, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Jackie avait toujours été comme ça, beaucoup trop nerveuse, agitée, elle trépignait, prenait les choses à cœur et de manière contradictoire, ne supportait pas le fait d'être toujours trop impliquée.

« Oh mon dieu, Georgia, _ta_ _fille_ ! » S'exclama soudainement Margaret d'un ton choqué. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? »

Alarmée, Georgia tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda sa fille sans comprendre.

« Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne vois rien. »

« Tu ne vois rien ? _Rien ?_ Mais enfin, regarde ce qu'elle fait à ce jeune homme ! A-t-on idée de se tenir aussi familièrement ? »

Georgia posa son regard sur sa fille… puis sur ses jambes. Jackie, toujours assise sur la balançoire, venait de les enrouler autour des mollets du beau garçon et l'avait un peu tiré vers elle.

Elle soupira de fatigue. Pourquoi Margaret était-elle devenue aussi insupportable ? D'accord, sa vie n'avait pas toujours été facile et elle était vieille fille. Leur mère s'était opposée à ce qu'elle épouse le garçon qu'elle aimait étant jeune, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Matt ? Mathias ? Non… Marc. Voilà, c'était ça, Marc. Donc elle n'avait pas pu épouser Marc, n'avait pas eu d'enfants, avait eu des difficultés financières mais… est-ce que c'était une raison pour pourrir la vie de sa famille ? Si Jackie voulait euh, enrouler ses jambes autour de son ami et bien… ce n'était pas Georgia, sa mère, qui allait… l'en empêcher… Euh…

D'accord, que foutait sa fille à enrouler ses jambes autour d'un type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ?

Bon pour le 'ni d'Eve ni d'Adam' c'était à revoir, mais tout de même !

Ce n'était pas correct.

Et Margaret était là, Jackie le savait très bien. Elle allait faire une crise puis faire la leçon à toute la famille dans la soirée ! Et qui devrait payer les pots cassés après ? C'était bibi !

Quoique, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi, pour choquer et énerver sa tante. Georgia savait bien que Jackie ne supportait pas Margaret.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, sa fille ne ferait pas ça à un membre de sa famille ! Elle n'était pas comme ça !

… N'est-ce pas ?

Georgia plissa les yeux et observa avec méfiance la lueur qui brillait dans ses grands yeux ambrés et le sourire innocent qu'elle affichait.

Oui, c'était certain, elle était en pleine phase « je provoque le monde entier ». La question était de savoir _qui_ elle provoquait : Margaret ou son visiteur, Olivier ?

Ce dernier avait les yeux baissés vers elle et lui souriait. Fait étrange, son sourire semblait plus moqueur, ou goguenard, que béat… Georgia haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Ce garçon ne paraissait pas se faire avoir comme les autres… En tout cas, pas comme le petit blond qui rendait visite à Jackie tous les étés… Le pauvre garçon était complètement baba et la regardait toujours avec des yeux amoureux, en totale admiration devant elle. Chose dont Jackie profitait abondamment d'ailleurs. Malheureux garçon, il semblait plus être un joujou qu'un véritable être humain aux yeux de sa fille… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Charles ! Pauvre Charles, c'était bien triste... Il était joli en plus. Oui 'joli', pas beau. Joli comme une poupée, blond comme les blés, les yeux bleus, clairs, honnêtes, charmant. Georgia aurait bien aimé qu'il plaise à sa fille…

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'il ne lui correspondrait pas du tout. Il fallait à Jackie un autre genre de garçon. Le genre qui arriverait à lui rabattre son satané caquet, le genre qui se ferait estimer d'elle, sinon tout était perdu.

Georgia détailla le jeune homme qui se tenait debout, l'air nonchalant, son regard sombre et un brin calculateur fixé sur Jackie. Les mains appuyées sur le portique auquel était suspendu le siège de la balançoire et son rictus narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres, il lui racontait quelque chose de visiblement très drôle. Olivier Dubois... Peut-être était-il plus son genre ? A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas très impressionné par sa fille. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'air séduit.

Etrange…

Quant à Jackie, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Un éclat de rire franchissait parfois ses lèvres, et elle se balançait doucement sur sa balançoire, ses pieds toujours crochetés aux jambes d'Olivier, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, sa posture ne montrant aucun signe de nervosité ou de gêne. Ah, c'était bien elle ça ! Incapable d'être embarrassée, même lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de totalement inapproprié !

X

« T'es sûr qu'elle me voit là ? » Demanda Jackie en s'efforçant de garder un sourire ingénu.

« Ouais. »

« Sûr de chez sûr ? »

Olivier ferma les yeux et gémit d'exaspération.

« C'est la troisième fois que tu me poses la question Jackie… OUI. J'en suis certain. Rassurée ? »

Elle sourit.

« Désolée d'insister comme ça, mais il_ faut_ _absolument_ que ma tante me voit. Avec un peu de chance, elle fera un scandale sur mes manières de catin en chaleur et peut-être qu'après ça elle se décidera enfin à partir de MA maison souillée par le péché. »

Olivier esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, à l'heure qu'il est je suis sûr que toute ta famille est en train d'admirer le spectacle. » Il marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils. « En fait c'est assez inquiétant pour moi quand on voit la carrure de ton frère… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais la même taille que lui. »

« Peut-être mais comme je le disais, c'est ton frère et donc le deuxième type sur cette terre le plus soucieux de préserver ta… quel est le mot déjà ? Ah oui, '_pureté'_… » Il eut un sourire narquois, puis poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. « Il me battrait à plate couture. De plus, il est italien. »

« Primo, le fait qu'il soit italien n'a aucun rapport. Deuzio, ma pureté a bien plus de valeur que la tienne alors arrête de ricaner comme un idiot et remet-toi en question. Tertio, ce serait une excellente leçon pour toi que mon frère te casse la gueule. » Elle lui fit un sourire mielleux puis demanda : « Au fait, quel est le premier type à vouloir me préserver à tout prix ? »

Olivier se passa une main dans les cheveux en lui faisant une moue réprobatrice puis répondit :

« Ton père, évidemment. Qui lui aussi est italien d'ailleurs. Mais de pure souche, ce qui est encore pire. »

« Arrête un peu avec l'Italie, ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis mon père n'est italien qu'à moitié, son propre père était anglais ! » S'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Puis d'un ton plus doucereux : « De toute manière, je ne vois pas où est le problème : je suis sûre que tu es habitué à te défendre contre des types louches, mafieux, et pas forcément italiens mais – qui sait ? – d'une autre nationalité. Après tout Kalafine, ça ne sonne pas très anglophone… »

Olivier planta son regard dans le sien et la toisa d'une telle manière et avec une telle sévérité qu'elle sentit son toupet se ratatiner sur lui-même.

« Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais hein ? » Constata-t-il, le visage sans expression.

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit-elle. « Le jour où j'aurais des réponses. »

« Et si je te dis que tu n'en auras jamais ? »

Elle eut un reniflement de mépris et répliqua :

« Ne sois pas ridicule Olivier, évidemment que j'en aurais, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Un silence très lourd s'installa entre eux.

Jackie leva le nez en l'air et se mit à siffloter, histoire de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard de tueur. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit la première à craquer ! Hum… comme ce ciel gris était joli… comme le souffle du vent était, euh… agréable ! Et… et… et le son des feuilles qui bruissaient mélodieux !

Alleeez, paaarle…

Et soudain, comme s'il avait entendu sa supplique…

« C'est russe » Dit brusquement Olivier. « Kalafine. C'est un patronyme aux consonances russes. Mais pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit son vrai nom. »

Elle reporta aussitôt son regard sur lui. Il venait de croiser les bras et avait son regard braqué sur la façade de la maison, faisant mine de ne pas voir le sourire victorieux qui se peignait sur ses lèvres.

« Alors comment sais-tu s'il vient réellement de Russie ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de contrôler son excitation.

« Parce que je l'ai entendu parler et qu'un accent pareil, ça ne court pas les rues. Et pourquoi ferait-il semblant s'il ne l'était pas vraiment ? »

« Pour se cacher ? Se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il décroisa les bras et se tourna vers elle.

« Se cacher ? » Répéta-t-il. Il eut un ricanement sarcastique. « Comme s'il avait besoin de ça… »

Elle préféra ne pas commenter et continua sa petite enquête :

« C'est un type pour qui tu bosses ? Ou… quelqu'un qui veut s'en prendre à toi ? »

« Je pense être assez lucide en te répondant : les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Que l'interrogatoire est terminé. »

« Oh non ! Allez, confie-toi un peu à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais répéter tes secrets à tout le monde ? »

« Je préfère appeler ça des affaires privées plutôt que des secrets, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Argumenta-t-il en levant son index d'un air suffisant.

« Peu importe… » Souffla-t-elle, lasse. « Répond à la question. »

« A vos ordres Altesse. » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur. « Non, ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je ne pense pas que tu le répèterais mais… » Il prit un air suffisant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me confierais à toi en particulier ? »

Hmmpf… Salaud.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle détourna le regard et observa distraitement un merle fouiller une pomme de pin avec son bec tout en cherchant une réponse adéquate. « Pourquoi ? Et bien… parce que je suis visiblement la seule personne à douter de ton honnêteté ou, du moins, à être consciente que tu caches certaines choses. Enfin mis à part Bacchus, je suis la seule. Je pense que ça pourrait te soulager de te confier à quelqu'un... Et ça soulagerait définitivement ma curiosité. »

Elle ne perçut pas tout de suite le malaise qui s'était emparé d'Olivier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il demande très lentement :

« Comment ça... 'Bacchus' ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ? »

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et un air interdit sur le visage, elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut incapable d'articuler une parole, statufiée par l'embarras.

Quelle conne bon dieu, mais quelle conne !

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, l'air très sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement à propos de cette histoire ? » Insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait parlé d'une voix lente, calme, presque douce, mais cette dernière contenait quelque chose de plus inquiétant, au-delà de la simple méfiance, qui pétrifia Jackie. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était encore pire que s'il s'était aussitôt braqué ou mis en colère. Cet air sérieux, hostile, impérieux, comme s'il était certain d'obtenir des réponses, était bien plus intimidant qu'un accès de rage.

Serrant les poings, elle n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux et envisagea d'abandonner la partie et d'accepter de rester dans l'ignorance. Mais au dernier moment, elle se fit violence. Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber alors qu'elle approchait du but ! C'était une question d'estime personnelle !

Elle releva la tête.

« Je te raconte ce que je sais si tu me dis qui est Kalafine pour toi. » Marchanda-t-elle, l'air confiant.

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, je ne te dirais absolument rien si tu n'avoues pas en premier. » Il lui fit un sourire malveillant et reprit d'une voix suave. « Et tu _vas_ avouer, je te le garantis... »

Elle déglutit. Ne pas se laisser impressionner, ne pas se laisser impressionner…

« Bon. Et bien tant pis. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je _redemanderais_ à Bacchus, ce garçon est une véritable mine d'informations… »

Une émotion, qu'elle ne put définir, traversa brièvement les yeux noirs d'Olivier dont le visage devint encore plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu lui as déjà parlé ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Ravie de sa réaction, Jackie lui décocha un sourire mauvais :

« T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? »

Mais apparemment, le provoquer n'était pas la chose à faire.

Ses iris aussi sombres que le charbon flamboyèrent d'une fureur soudaine (oulà, pas bon…) et il laissa échapper un juron avant de lâcher le portique auquel il s'appuyait. Il attrapa les cordes de la balançoire et les tira brusquement vers lui. Brutalement emportée en avant, Jackie poussa un faible cri et dut écarter plus largement les jambes et se cramponner à ses poignets pour ne pas glisser par terre. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la sienne et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Olivier se trouvait complètement entre ses jambes. Désorientée, elle ne sut comment réagir lorsque, l'instant suivant, il se pencha vers elle, son visage autoritaire prenant toute la place dans son champ visuel et son souffle chaud balayant son visage.

« Tu me réponds. _Maintenant_. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Un frisson violent parcourut l'échine de Jackie et ses joues se mirent à chauffer avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut avoir reçu un Maléfice Cuisant. Mais elle endigua si vite et si bien l'étrange sensation qui l'avait brutalement envahie, un mélange de peur et d'excitation, qu'elle n'y prêta aucune attention et l'oublia presque aussitôt.

Mais parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'orgueil et qu'elle adorait énerver Olivier, elle tâcha de lui tenir tête et riposta, sans pour autant réussir à cacher son trouble qui faisait légèrement trembler sa voix :

« Pas question. Tu racontes, je raconte, c'est un échange de bons procédés. »

Olivier s'éloigna d'elle aussi sec, comme si elle venait de lui flanquer une gifle, et la dévisagea longuement.

Visiblement, il se retenait de la faire tomber de la balançoire.

Bon, c'était quitte ou double. Soit il parlait, soit il s'en allait et ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole de sa vie.

X

_Il faudrait que je pense à investir dans une bonne paire de jumelles…_

Georgia continuait d'observer discrètement (oui, elle préférait ça au verbe « espionner », c'était si vulgaire !) sa fille et son ami tout en faisant mine d'écouter le flot de paroles de sa sœur Margaret. Et soudainement, alors qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée de thé, elle vit le jeune Dubois tirer sur les cordes de la balançoire, faisant violement basculer Jackie en avant, et lui parler avec ce qui semblait être un air menaçant.

Elle s'étrangla légèrement et son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette, prête à cogner quiconque s'en prendrait à sa fille. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'affrontement n'allait pas plus loin elle se calma. Elle constata avec surprise qu'elle s'était redressée de toute sa taille et, se rasseyant lentement, ne quitta pas le jeune homme du regard, surveillant ses agissements d'un œil bleu électrique, méfiant et scrutateur. Au bout d'un moment, rassurée des intentions du jeune Dubois, elle posa son regard sur sa fille et se figea, saisie de stupeur, en voyant l'air intimidé qu'elle arborait.

_In-ti-mi-dé_.

Bon sang, voilà une chose qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours !

Georgia ne put réprimer un sourire discret puis se tourna à nouveau vers Margaret.

Oui, finalement, peut-être bien qu'Olivier était le genre de garçon qui ferait du bien à sa fille…

X

« D'accord ! » Aboya Olivier, soudain exaspéré. « Kalafine est le mec pour qui je bosse ! »

Oubliant toute réserve, Jackie se pencha vivement en avant pour mieux capter son regard et demanda, le cœur battant :

« Vraiment ? Et quel genre de boulot est-ce ? »

Il se passa une main devant les yeux en soupirant, puis la fit remonter dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa frénétiquement, l'air à la fois excédé et désespéré. Jackie le regarda faire avec curiosité. Olivier pouvait être tellement mélodramatique parfois, même dans sa gestuelle...

« Le genre illégal. » Finit-il par répondre.

« Oui merci, ça je l'avais compris toute seule et depuis le début. Mais dans quel domaine ? »

« Ca dépend… »

Sourcils haussés, elle attendit qu'il continue tout en feignant une patience qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas. Oh mais pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à parler cet idiot ? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'elle brûlait d'impatience ? Elle avait envie de le secouer de toutes ses forces pour qu'il accouche !

Même si elle doutait que cette méthode soit réellement efficace.

Olivier poussa un long soupir puis s'adossa au portique situé à sa gauche, bras et jambes croisés dans une posture élégante.

« Kalafine n'est pas le grand chef, ni un de ses représentants. » Expliqua-t-il à contrecœur. « Il est plutôt… une sorte de gérant, ou de chef de terrain. Il reçoit des ordres du sous-boss – qui en reçoit lui-même de son supérieur – et à son tour, nous confie des missions à effectuer. »

« Nous ? »

« Ceux qui travaillent pour lui. Il aime nous appeler ses 'mercenaires' ou ses 'soldats', je suppose que ça le fait se sentir important… Enfin… Il nous dirige et il lui arrive même de nous accompagner, pour vérifier que tout se passe… comme prévu. Disons que, en des termes sauvages et non règlementaires, c'est mon patron. » Conclut-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle fronça les sourcils, embrouillée par ses propos. Comment ça 'sauvages et non règlementaires' ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Euh… et dans quel domaine est-ce que tu travailles ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air perdu.

Inutile de passer pour une débile.

« Le domaine ? Et bien… » Il releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague, et fronça les sourcils, visiblement en train de réfléchir à sa réponse. « Je dirais… dans le… les… les échanges maritimes. »

« Les échanges maritimes ? » Répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

« Moui… entre autres… »

Ugh. Ok, comment faisait-il pour qu'elle soit encore plus embrouillée par ses réponses que par ses cachotteries ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas censé être le contraire ? Bon sang de bois, c'était frustrant à la fin !

« Et en quoi ça consiste exactement ce boulot ? » S'informa-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne lâchait pas le morceau, il tourna son regard vers elle et la scruta attentivement, cherchant visiblement à estimer jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne sut s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, mais au bout d'un long moment il reposa son regard dans le vide et le laissa vagabonder, suivant les éléments du paysage sans jamais accrocher quoique ce soit qui retienne suffisamment son attention. Puis, il reprit la parole :

« Ca peut aller du cambriolage à la détérioration de matériel, en passant par le cassage de gueule de certains mecs qui nous mettent, ou pourraient nous mettre, des bâtons dans les roues. En contrepartie, les sociétés, les entreprises ou les particuliers qui ont sollicité l'assistance de Kalafine doivent se montrer… coopératifs par la suite. C'est comme ça qu'un réseau se met en place. » Il esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers elle. « Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un échange de bons procédés. »

Soufflée, elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reparler.

« Tu… tu casses la gueule à des mecs ? » Fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à demander.

Il appuya sa tête contre le portique.

« Ouais. » Soupira-t-il en observant rêveusement le ciel.

Mon dieu, ce type avait des problèmes.

« Et tu cambrioles des maisons ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

« Et tu détériores des…trucs ? »

« Que tu le crois ou non, ça c'est assez marrant à faire. » Commenta-t-il d'un ton léger.

De GROS problèmes.

« Allez fais pas cette tête, tu voulais savoir non ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui bien sûr que je voulais savoir ! » S'empressa-t-elle de dire. « Mais je suis juste un peu… choquée. Ca a l'air plus mauvais que ce que je croyais… »

« Ouais, c'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité. C'était étrange mais elle se sentait tout à coup très éloignée de lui… Il était pourtant tout près, à quelques centimètres d'elle, à portée de main, mais le détachement et la distance avec laquelle il lui avait parlé de ses _activités_ lui donnait soudain l'impression qu'un fossé les séparait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était très étonnée par sa confession, elle se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de choses très glorieuses mais… oh elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait ! Elle n'avait plus l'impression de si bien le connaître finalement, et ça l'exaspérait.

Olivier dût percevoir son trouble parce qu'il changea de sujet :

« A ton tour maintenant. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai raconté qui était Kalafine, à toi de me dire ce que tu sais sur Bacchus. »

« Oh. Oui. C'est vrai. C'était le marché. » Elle soupira en faisant une petite moue agacée puis expliqua. « Je ne sais rien sur Bacchus, sauf que vous vous entendez bien mieux que vous ne voulez le faire croire... Et aussi qu'il fait partie de la même petite bande de malfrats que toi. »

Olivier la scruta du regard avant de baisser la tête et de donner un petit coup de pied dans l'herbe.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita.

« Et bien… je… je… eeeuh… je suis comme qui dirait, 'tombée sur votre conversation'. Un jour. Par accident. Sans le faire exprès. »

« Tu nous as espionné. »

« Eeerf… dis comme ça, ça semble plus négatif que ça ne l'est vraiment ! Et puis tu pourrais avoir la galanterie de me poser la question avant d'aller directement l'affirmation! »

Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

« D'accord… Est-ce que tu nous as espionnés Jackie ? » Demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Oui » Marmonna-t-elle. « mais involontairement ! »

« Ouais, bien sûr, et moi je suis John Lennon. » Répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

« Qui ça ? »

« N'essaie pas de changer de… Attends, quoi ? Tu ne connais pas John Lennon ? »

« Euh… non. »

« Allô ? John Lennon, genre le musicien le plus aimé de tous les temps ? Le grand pacifiste ? Celui qui a chanté et composé Imagine, Jealous Guy, Here Comes The Sun, et pleins d'autres tubes ? » Voyant qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas, il s'exclama : « Les Beatles bon sang ! »

Elle leva les deux mains en l'air.

« Oh là là, ça va t'excite pas, ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser... Qu'est-ce que ce moldu t'a fait pour que tu le défendes avec autant de conviction ? Une bonne fellation ? »

Elle crut que les yeux d'Olivier allaient sortir de leurs orbites et que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il paraissait choqué.

Puis elle percuta enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Euh… d'accord, je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin sur ce coup… » Dit-elle avec une grimace.

« Peut-être ? T'es sure ? » Siffla ironiquement Olivier en plissant les yeux.

« Héhé, mais t'aurais vu ta tête aussi ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Les Beatles je connais, mais je ne suis pas au courant des noms de tous les membres du groupe. Je suis une sorcière après tout, il faut pas trop m'en demander sur le monde des moldus ! »

Il souffla, agacé, puis s'adossa contre l'un des portiques de la balançoire.

« Donc tu nous as espionnés… C'était quand exactement ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air concentré.

Et le voilà qui revenait à la charge ! Rhooo, mais pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix savoir ? Pour se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient dit, Bacchus et lui ? Jackie, elle, espérait bien de son côté qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien ! Etant donné qu'elle avait été quelque peu « mentionnée » dans la conversation elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

_« Et bien que ça te serve de leçon. Dit froidement Strode._

_- Répète ? Fit Olivier d'un ton menaçant._

_- Tu dois mieux cacher ce que tu éprouves pour elle. »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu sais que je sors avec Johanna, répliqua sèchement Olivier._

_- Fais pas le con Dubois, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as __envie__ d'elle. Assena Strode d'un ton brusque. Ca se voit. Sur ton visage, à ta façon de la regarder et même de lui parler. Marcus l'a vu. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs… »_

_Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et s'adossa contre le mur, la respiration tremblante._

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries… Souffla Olivier, choqué. Je ne…_

_- Olivier, l'interrompit brusquement Strode d'un ton grave. fais attention. Marcus veut t'atteindre, il veut que tu souffres. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec cette fille bordel ? Tant que tu travailles pour Kalafine, tu ne dois pas t'impliquer avec qui que ce soit, tu le sais merde ! »_

_Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger sur l'identité de ce Kalafine, elle entendit un bruit sourd et jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide dans leur couloir. Olivier venait de plaquer Strode contre le mur, furieux._

_« Putain ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. je sais très bien comment ça se passe ! Et je ne m'implique pas. »_

_Le Serpentard garda le silence un moment, puis :_

_« Respire Olivier, tu commences à devenir tout bleu… » Fit-il d'une_ _voix amusée._

_Olivier eut un soupir puis rit un peu. Elle supposa qu'il venait de le lâcher._

Ouais, vraiment bizarres ces types.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis répondit d'un ton évasif :

« Je ne sais plus exactement, je dirais il y a un mois environ… peut-être moins... ou plus… »

« Merci pour tant de précision Jackie, c'est très utile... Et qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! » S'énerva-t-elle, sur les nerfs. « Tu crois que j'ai appris par cœur votre discussion ? Excuse-moi de te dire que ce n'était pas si intéressant que ça. Mis à part le moment où tu l'as plaqué contre un mur et failli lui casser la figure, rien de palpitant n'a été échangé. »

« Le moment où je l'ai… attends. » Il s'interrompit et pâlit légèrement. « C'était…tu veux dire que c'est _cette _discussion que tu as entendue ? »

Et merde… Elle se mordit la langue en se hurlant mentalement des insultes. Mais quelle conne bon dieu de merde ! Elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer un petit peu ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais Olivier ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. Il se passa une main sur le front, l'air stressé, et reprit :

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'on avait dit ce jour là… Je crois qu'on a parlé de… » Il coula un petit regard dans sa direction puis baissa les yeux. « … de quelqu'un. »

Waw, dingue comme il mentait mal ! Franchement, c'était décevant. Elle s'attendait à mieux de sa part.

« Ne fais pas semblant, vous avez parlé de moi. » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se remit à se balancer tranquillement et dit avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible quand on voit ma _fascinante_ personne ! »

Quoi ? Autant détendre l'atmosphère maintenant qu'il était au courant ! Et puis elle préférait faire comme si elle n'était pas gênée, plutôt que bafouiller, rougir et risquer de dire ou faire des choses encore plus embarrassantes et ridicules.

Olivier entra dans son jeu et haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ? Excuse-moi mais de nous deux, celui qui est le plus fascinant _c'est moi_. Regarde-toi, tu veux tellement en savoir plus sur mon compte que tu m'as suivi et espionné. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Et ben, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié celui-là…

« Je ne t'ai pas suivi, je suis tombée sur vous par hasard. » Riposta-t-elle. « Et c'est normal que je sois obligée de t'espionner pour en apprendre plus sur toi étant donné que TU NE VEUX JAMAIS RIEN DIRE ! »

Il eut un petit sursaut et la regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Puis il eut un sourire, _ce_ sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il allait dire une connerie. Jackie pouvait la sentir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Tu as raison » Admit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air prétentieux. « Je suis un vrai _mystère_. » (Hmmf… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Grosse connerie.) « Ca doit être dur à supporter pour les personnes comme toi… »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Les personnes comme moi ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus railleur et il répondit d'un air détaché :

« Ouais, tu sais… les sales fouines. »

« Ah la ferme ! » S'énerva-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied en l'air, ce qui fit remuer violemment toute la balançoire et manqua de la faire tomber.

Elle poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa fortement aux cordes en faisant cesser brusquement le balancement de son siège. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, la mine hargneuse. « Tu es vraiment insupportable. »

Il fit mine de s'étouffer d'indignation.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si t'es pas douée ? Tu n'as aucun équilibre, c'est _ton_ problème. »

Elle souffla d'exaspération et se mit à l'ignorer en observant le ciel lourd. Ok, elle était consciente que c'était idiot et qu'il n'avait rien fait mais elle refuserait de s'écraser encore une fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'impliquer tant que tu travailles pour Kalafine ? » Demanda-t-elle tout à coup à voix basse.

Olivier ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en gardant son regard devant elle.

« C'est ce que tu avais dit à Strode. »

« Je… non… il… » Il balbutia encore quelques mots, puis se tut, visiblement frustré. Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira et s'expliqua plus calmement. « Ecoute, Kalafine n'est pas vraiment le genre de personnes en qui on puisse avoir confiance. Et utiliser les proches et la famille de 'ses gars' comme moyen de pression est une méthode qu'il aime beaucoup appliquer... C'est un vrai connard et je préfère qu'il ne sache rien de ma vie… ni que mes amis apprennent quoique ce soit sur mes charmantes 'fréquentations'. Donc je cloisonne le plus possible. »

Elle fit un vague hochement de tête. Son esprit bouillonnait et il lui semblait que certains mots la frappaient plus que d'autres tels que « moyen de pression » et « méthode ». Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse de telles confidences et pour la première fois, elle commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'il lui parle. A quel point était dangereux Kalafine ? Est-ce qu'il risquait de faire du chantage à Olivier ? Etait-il en danger ?

Elle le regarda. Toujours appuyé contre le poteau, seul son profil était visible. Elle observa son nez fin dont l'arrête légèrement busquée montrait qu'il avait été brisé une fois. Une histoire de Quidditch et de batte, lui semblait-il… Sa nuque courbée ployait sous le poids de sa tête baissée et son regard, pensif, était posé sur le sol. Mais il ne semblait pas inquiet, ni angoissé. Juste un peu sombre.

« Et pourtant tu es impliqué. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Non. Non, je ne le suis pas. » Nia-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Et Johanna alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. « Elle est un pur produit de mon imagination peut-être ? Quoique, la fille est tellement canon qu'elle pourrait n'être qu'un fantasme. Mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là donc je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ah... Oui bien sûr, à ce niveau là je suis impliqué avec elle… Mais elle ne sait rien de ce que je fais en dehors de Poudlard. »

« Elle ne sait rien ? » S'étonna Jackie. « Rien sur rien ? C'est impossible, elle doit se douter de quelque chose ! »

Il grimaça. « Elle a peut-être quelques soupçons… »

« Evidemment qu'elle en a ! » S'agaça-t-elle. « Tu crois qu'il faut être un génie de la déduction pour comprendre que tu es un sale mythomane ? Tu n'es pas si discret Olivier. »

Il la foudroya d'un regard assassin. « Pas un génie, mais je pense qu'il faut être particulièrement fouineur pour se rendre compte que je cache certaines choses. »

« Je n'ai pas fouiné, pauvre idiot ! » Se récria-t-elle aussitôt. « Tu ne peux rien me cacher, c'est tout. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Ouais, c'est ça… »

Il marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils. « Une fois, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je lui faisais autant de cachotteries... »

« Ah tu vois ! »

Il souffla. « Arrête de faire ça, tu ne connais même pas la suite ! »

« Oh là là, pardooon, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux… »

« Je monte sur des balais moi, pas des chevaux. » Dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Jackie roula des yeux à sa blague pourrie. « Donc, un jour elle m'a demandé où je trouvais l'argent pour lui faire autant de cadeaux. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais un job de vacances, elle a voulu savoir lequel c'était parce que ça l'étonnait qu'il y en ait d'aussi biens payés et… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? »

Jackie qui le fixait d'un air inquisiteur referma sa bouche (qui s'était disloqué sous le choc) et demanda d'une voix lente :

« Tu lui offres… des cadeaux ? »

« Ben… ouais. »

« Mais… beaucoup ? Tu as dit 'autant de cadeaux', donc ça veut dire beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jackie faisait cette tête. Ca ne lui semblait pas si étrange à lui. « Pourquoi pas, les filles adorent ce genre de truc non ? »

Jackie baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui s'étaient brusquement refermées sur ses genoux alors qu'une violente bouffée de jalousie avait grimpé en elle, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ni ne puisse la contrôler. C'était stupide, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était jalouse. Elle se fichait d'Olivier et des cadeaux qu'il pouvait offrir à ses copines ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Elle était juste surprise. Oui, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi, comment dire… normal ?

Et ça l'énervait que ce soit cette idiote de Johanna qui profite des jolis cadeaux d'Olivier et pas elle, ça l'énervait et ça l'énervait encore plus d'être énervée à cause de ça.

Sale petit manipulateur… Elle était sure qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Il faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une fille bien. D'abord, il lui démontrait à quel point elle était égoïste, puis horriblement vaniteuse et maintenant elle découvrait qu'elle était vénale ! Oui, Olivier était un vrai salaud ! Qu'il aille croupir en enfer, cet horrible pourceau !

« Et pourquoi je n'offrirais pas de cadeaux à mon copine ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui bon ça va, pas la peine de jouer à la Mère Térésa non plus. Je suis juste surprise. » Claqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit alors ? »

Olivier l'étudia de ses beaux yeux noirs, un sourcil haussé. Puis un très mince sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Cependant, elle ne sut s'il avait compris son état intérieur parce qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Quand elle a vu que mon explication ne tenait pas vraiment la route, et crois-moi je me suis haïs pour ça pendant plusieurs jours, elle a fini par me dire – je cite – que si je faisais des choses 'pas très nettes' je pouvais lui en parler et qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. »

Jackie pinça les lèvres. Bien entendu, cette niaise de Johanna n'aurait pas pu réagir autrement que comme un Saint-bernard, elle aurait dû s'y attendre…

« C'est… gentil. » Commenta-t-elle.

Il rit : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que ça t'arrache la bouche de dire ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et recommença à se balancer. Elle se sentait incompréhensiblement déçue de savoir que bientôt elle ne serait plus la seule à connaître le secret d'Olivier. Elle avait pensé occuper une place à part. Pas celle d'une petite-amie, ni d'une ennemie, ni vraiment d'une amie. Mais celle de… la meilleure confidente peut-être ? Comme lui l'était pour elle. Oh, elle ne savait plus... Elle considérait un peu leur relation comme une zone de non-droit, où les règles des autres ne s'appliquaient pas et où la franchise était de mise. Et maintenant, cette peste de Johanna lui volait sa place. Cette idiote, trop naïve, trop crédule, enfermée dans son petit monde d'illusions, lui volait toujours tout. Et c'était insupportable.

Elle se demandait comment faisait cet imbécile d'Olivier pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle vivait en cet instant.

Soudain, le gardien de quidditch, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, se détacha brusquement de son poteau et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne sois pas jalouse, il n'y a pas de raison. » Dit-il simplement, la voix presque douce.

A ces mots, elle arqua un sourcil narquois et releva le menton. « Jalouse ? Ah, alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

A sa grande surprise, il n'insista pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, comme on hochait la tête pour faire plaisir à un enfant ou à un fou, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus lamentable. Elle éprouva le besoin urgent de parler d'autre chose.

« Tu sais je me demandais tout à l'heure… » Commença-t-elle. « Comment est-ce que tu t'es cassé le, euh… Ne le prends pas mal mais il y a une légère inclinaison sur l'arête de ton nez… »

« Jolie métaphore pour dire 'bosse' »

« Je sais, merci. Mais c'est une toute petite bosse, vraiment. »

_Et ça fait partie de ton charme... _

Mais elle retint ces mots au dernier moment.

Si elle lui disait ça il allait exploser de suffisance et déjà qu'il n'était pas le roi de la modestie, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable...

Elle reprit : « Donc je me demandais comment tu te l'étais cassé… Je ne me souviens plus très bien, c'est en rapport avec le Quidditch je crois ? »

« Oui. Je me suis pris un Cognard en pleine gueule pendant mon premier match. Je suis resté inconscient pendant une semaine. C'était la bonne époque où Pomfresh nous laissait nous reposer… » Il rit. « Je me souviens que j'avais été hyper content de manquer le cours de Rogue, il me terrorisait à cette époque. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Waouw, alors même Olivier Dubois a déjà eu peur ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je sais, je sais, ca paraît impossible mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! » Dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air faussement incrédule.

« Dixit le mec qui a hurlé comme une fillette quand il a croisé un lapin dans la forêt… »

Il plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir été quelque peu troublé par ses _trois têtes_ ! » Le corps d'Olivier fut parcouru d'un frisson. « C'était _vraiment_ flippant. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Qu'il ait trois têtes ou aucune, un lapin reste un lapin, c'est inoffensif. » Elle le regarda d'un air hautain. « Espèce de lavette. »

Olivier ouvrit la bouche d'un air insulté mais au lieu de riposter vertement, il baissa soudain la tête, l'air vaincu et se mit à rire, les bras toujours croisés. Ah ha ! Il renonçait ! Enfin. Comme Jackie aimait ce délicieux goût de domination et de victoire… Et comme elle aimait lorsqu'il se comportait de manière aussi adorable, avec son beau sourire, ses jolies fossettes qui creusaient ses joues et les muscles de ses bras qui saillaient sous son… Oh, tais-toi idiote.

Il releva soudain la tête vers elle, le regard étrange.

« Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil, son intérêt intérieurement éveillé mais l'attitude indifférente.

« Mmh… ça dépend. Est-ce que je serais la seule à le connaître ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix détachée en entortillant une mèche de cheveux châtains autour de son index.

« La seule et unique. » Affirma-t-il en souriant.

« Promis ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Juré. »

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins dans quoi tu t'engages ? Parce que quand tu dis la seule et unique ça signifie que personne d'autre, et je dis bien personne, » Elle eut un sourire de prédatrice qui dévoila une belle rangée de dents très blanches. « ne sera au courant. Es-tu prêt à faire une telle promesse ? »

Il se redressa en souriant d'un air fatigué. « Personne ne sera jamais au courant, je te le promets, pas même Johanna… »

Jackie releva aussitôt le menton d'un air hautain. « Il ne s'agit pas d'elle, je me fiche de cette fille. »

Olivier hocha la tête.

« Evidemment, je le _sais_… »

Hmm… Elle n'était pas sure d'aimer ce ton ironique.

« Bon alors, ce secret ? » S'impatienta-t-elle, agacée.

Il garda le silence pendant un moment, les yeux baissés, puis il passa son index sur l'arête de son nez, désignant la légère bosse qui s'y trouvait.

« Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure… à propos de la bosse. J'ai dit à tout le monde que je me l'étais faite à mon premier match de Quidditch mais en fait je l'avais déjà avant ça. Depuis que j'avais dix ans. »

« Et personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Non puisque tout le monde s'en fout Jackie. »

« Ah. C'est vrai. Logique. »

« Et puis, j'ai commencé à jouer peu de temps après, en deuxième année. Donc j'ai profité de l'accident du match pour dire que c'était là que je m'étais cassé le nez. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ok… Et comment est-ce réellement arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien… »

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est une histoire honteuse et ridicule ! » Coupa-t-elle en joignant les mains, un air plein d'espoir sur le visage.

Olivier eut un soupir las puis répondit d'un ton suffisant. « Jackie, si nous étions dans un monde dans lequel je ne suis pas un mec extrêmement charismatique et super stylé, je t'aurais probablement répondu oui. Mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai la classe, donc non, ce n'était pas honteux et ridicule. Désolé. »

Mon dieu, ce mec était imbuvable.

« Sérieusement, est-ce que tu as déjà montré cette facette de ta personnalité à Johanna ? La pauvre, elle croit sortir avec un mec bien et modeste je te signale, il faudra que tu lui dises la vérité un jour ! »

« Oui, 'la pauvre', et je suppose que c'est ton impressionnant sens de l'empathie qui te pousse à la plaindre ? »

« T'as intérêt à cracher ton secret fissa ou je te donne un coup de pied bien placé. » Siffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

Il la regarda longuement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, puis prit une brève inspiration.

« Quand on était gamins, Flint et moi on ne pouvait vraiment pas se sacquer. Encore moins que maintenant. Ou alors, on se retenait moins de montrer à quel point on se détestait… »

« Olivier, la dernière fois que tu l'as croisé dans un couloir, tu lui as fait un doigt d'honneur et tu l'as insulté. »

« Ouais, bah tu ne te rends pas compte des progrès, au moins on ne se frappe plus à chaque fois qu'on se croise. » » Répliqua-t-il. « Bref. Quand j'avais dix ans, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi mais on s'est battu, sûrement parce qu'il avait encore fait une de ses réflexions de merde. »

« Vous vous êtes battus ? Pff, typiquement masculin ! »

« T'es gonflée, tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et lui dans un couloir le mois dernier ? »

Ugh, touché.

« Oh il faut toujours que tu cherches LE petit détail qui te donne raison… » Râla-t-elle d'un air désapprobateur.

Mais Olivier, qui commençait à s'énerver tout seul, ne parut pas l'entendre.

« Putain, rien que d'y penser ça me fout la rage… » Dit-il d'une voix grinçante. « Quand je pense qu'il t'a frappé, qu'il a _osé_ frapper une femme… »

« Euh, en fait c'est moi qui ait commencé… »

« Et alors ? Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre, quand bien même tu l'aurais asséné de coups de poings il aurait dû se contenter de te repousser et partir. »

« C'est illusoire. »

« Je sais, c'est un vrai enculé ce mec. La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui démoli sa… »

Et voilà que ça recommençait… Honnêtement, elle était assez touchée qu'il veuille la défendre à ce point mais elle se rendait bien compte que c'était surtout sa haine pour Flint qui le faisait parler.

Elle se leva du siège de la balançoire et posa une main sur son épaule en souriant légèrement.

« Calme-toi… Donc c'est à cause de lui cette bosse ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Il t'a cassé le nez ce vilain serpent ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu vois, quand je dis que c'est un enfoiré ! Il m'a déformé le visage et il s'en est sorti avec une petite entorse au poignet ! J'ai été humilié. » Dit Olivier, l'air encore offusqué.

« C'est vrai que c'est honteux de se faire battre par un Troll, moi aussi je me serais sentie humiliée. » Concéda-t-elle en souriant d'un air narquois, impitoyable. « Mais tu exagères, il ne t'a pas 'déformé' le visage. »

Elle toucha délicatement du bout des doigts l'arête fine de son nez.

« J'aime cette imperfection… » Fit-elle remarquer en observant ses doigts effleurer la légère aspérité nasale.

Les regards des deux adolescents s'accrochèrent un bref instant, complices, avant de se relâcher. Un sourire léger et amusé naquit sur leurs lèvres. Jackie laissa retomber sa main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle te permet de me ridiculiser ? » Demanda Olivier.

« Non, parce qu'elle m'aide à supporter mes propres imperfections. »

Elle fit glisser sa main de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de son torse puissant où elle la laissa sagement posée.

« Tu n'en as aucune. »

A ses mots, elle sentit son pouls pulser plus violemment. Mais sous le regard observateur d'Olivier qui la dévisageait, elle réussit à cacher son trouble en arborant un air ironique.

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, railleuse. « Je suis la reine de du défaut selon toi ! »

« C'est vrai, tu es LA reine du défaut par excellence » Approuva-t-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire désinvolte. « Mais tu es parfaite dans toute ton imperfection. »

Jackie resta immobile, comme un animal aux aguets, hésitante sur la réaction qu'elle devait avoir.

« Je suis partagée entre l'envie de t'en vouloir et celle de me sentir flattée. » Avoua-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas faire de _vrais_ compliments au lieu de les faire toujours suivre d'une vacherie ? C'est insupportable. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est justement pour ça que tu m'aimes bien. »

« Je crois que je te déteste aussi. » Répliqua-t-elle en gardant néanmoins sa main sur son torse ferme.

« Ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas aimer normalement. »

« Et toi tu ne sais pas aimer tout court, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'aimer, tu te forces à ressentir des choses que tu ne ressens pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que tes serments d'amour à propos de Johanna me font bien marrer. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien – insolence contre ironie indifférente – et attendit sa réplique, sure d'elle.

L'air était humide, la bise soufflant du nord frappait leurs joues froides, leurs donnant une teinte rosée. En tombant sur la terre boueuse, les dernières gouttes de pluie produisait un léger cliquetis régulier et incessant.

« Tu crois peut-être que je t'aime toi ? » Riposta-t-il, l'expression railleuse.

« Non. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Mais je pense que tu ne l'aimes pas non plus. Tu te fais des illusions. »

Il soupira. « Allez, tais-toi petite peste. C'est un sujet sur lequel on ne s'accordera jamais... »

Jackie pinça les lèvres et sentit son visage la brûler. Ca l'exaspérait qu'Olivier ne veuille pas l'admettre. En toute sincérité, ce n'était pas par jalousie qu'elle disait ça, elle pensait réellement qu'Olivier n'aimait pas vraiment Johanna. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle-même (Quoique. Comment résister à ce visage d'ange, franchement ?), mais elle était persuadée qu'il _voulait_ plus aimer Johanna qu'il ne le faisait réellement. Sinon comment expliquer son comportement ? C'était absurde.

« Très bien, tu veux éviter la confrontation et tu as sans doute raison, à ta place moi aussi j'aurais peur de ce qui pourrait en sortir… »

Après cette remarque sournoise, elle retira sa main et éloigna tout son corps, qui s'était inconsciemment rapproché du sien, avant de se tourner vers sa maison.

« On retourne à l'intérieur ? J'ai froid. » Proposa-t-elle tout en se mettant à marcher vers le porche.

Elle l'entendit souffler d'agacement puis il la rejoignit avec un léger temps de retard et enroula son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« T'es une vraie chieuse, tu le sais ça ? » Ses lèvres effleurèrent lentement la peau douce de son lobe, la faisant frissonner. « Au fait… je t'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué ? »

X

« Vraiment, c'est une honte. » Continuait de persifler Margaret. « Mettre ses jambes à un tel endroit, en pleine rue » Georgia haussa un sourcil et Margaret se corrigea à contrecœur. « d'accord, ce n'est pas _en pleine rue_ mais tu m'as très bien comprise : ce n'est pas convenable. Le pauvre garçon doit penser qu'il a affaire à une fille faci… »

« Je ne te permets pas Marggie. » Coupa Georgia d'un ton sec. « Jackie n'est pas une fille facile, ni une marie couche toi là, et pour être honnête, je ne trouve pas que le 'pauvre' garçon ait eu l'air très dérangé par ce qu'elle fait. »

« Humpf ! Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas dérangé, c'est un stupide gamin régi par ses hormones ! Tu peux la défendre autant que tu veux Georgia, mais je trouve que sa conduite est incorrecte. Et je suis sûre que tu penses la même chose, ne le nie pas. »

Georgia soupira.

« Les temps changent, les mentalités évoluent… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi. Ou pour écarter les jambes à la première occasion venue. »

« Elle n'écarte pas les jambes, elle le tient par les chevilles. La société est devenue plus laxiste, il faut s'y faire Margaret ! »

« Hors de question. Je resterai attachée comme une tique aux valeurs traditionnelles, même si elles sont considérées comme moyenâgeuses à notre époque. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu gagnerais à évoluer avec ton temps. »

« Evoluer avec mon temps ? Mais tu t'écoutes parler Georgy ? On croirait entendre Fudge ! Et tu sais ce que veut dire fudge en anglais : tergiverser, user de détours. A croire que ce vieux nabot était prédestiné. Je n'aime pas la langue de bois et tu le sais. Alors qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à suivre les changements des mœurs ? Je vais te répondre : rien du tout. Ou alors je deviendrais encore plus aigrie. Et je le suis déjà alors imagine le tableau. »

Georgia eut une grimace mais insista tout de même :

« Pourquoi deviendrais-tu aigrie ? Au contraire, ça te rendrait plus tolérante, je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

« Plus tolérante, tu parles… Ecoute-moi bien, de nos jours les gens couchent à droite et à gauche, ils ne se marient pas avant d'avoir vécu ensemble et fait des enfants, puis ils divorcent à la moindre difficulté, la politesse est considérée comme une mode dépassée, et le vocabulaire des jeunes je ne t'en parle pas. Alors sincèrement… quand je pense que moi et toute notre génération s'est privée durant toute sa jeunesse, que l'on a eut la bêtise, pauvres ignares que nous étions, d'écouter et de respecter l'avis de nos parents, que l'on a suivit les codes, que l'on a tout fait dans les règles… et que nos vies, nos mariages, nos carrières, tout aurait pu être diamétralement différent parce qu'un simple écart de trente ans _a tout changé…_ ça me rend aigrie, amère, jalouse. Je ne peux pas accepter ce changement, c'est viscéral. » Margaret reprit son souffle puis lui lança un regard furieux, ardent, le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Georgia la regarda, un sourire tendre incurvant ses lèvres, et sentit un élan d'affection pour sa sœur l'envahir brusquement.

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr que je comprends… » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle tendit le bras en avant et serra sa main dans la sienne. Au même instant, Jackie fit irruption dans la cuisine comme un boulet de canon. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, regarda leurs mains jointes d'un air sceptique, puis se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir à leur table.

« Pourquoi tant d'émotion ? Le Ministère a voté une loi visant à défendre la chasteté ? »

Georgia soupira devant l'humour douteux de sa fille tandis que Margaret retirait sa main comme si on l'avait brûlée. Elle se tourna vers Jackie, les yeux plissés et un air mauvais sur le visage.

« Jeune fille, ton comportement est tout bonnement inadmissible. »

« Oh ca va, c'était une blague ! » Soupira Jackie en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ce que tu faisais avec ce garçon ! » Dit Margaret d'un ton impatient.

Jackie tourna vivement la tête vers sa tante, un air très étonné sur le visage.

« Ce que je faisais avec… » Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Cette façon de le retenir avec tes jambes ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu sais de quoi tu avais l'air ? »

« Te connaissant, je sens que ça ne va pas être flatteur… »

« Et bien ce serait mérité ma petite. » Dit Margaret en agitant son index vers elle. « Tu n'as donc aucun respect ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait enfin ! »

« Tu écartais les jambes comme la dernière des cat… »

« Margaret ! » Prévint Georgia d'un ton furieux.

« La dernière des catins ? C'est ce que tu allais dire Margaret ? » Demanda Jackie en fixant sa tante. Ses yeux mordorés étincelèrent et elle eut un petit rire méprisant. « Ah tu es pathétique ! Premièrement, il semble que tu aies oublié que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire et deuxièmement on n'est plus dans les années 50, ces règles archaïques ne sont plus d'actualité. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai fait que frôler les chevilles d'un garçon et je suis désolée _tantine_ mais à notre époque, ça n'a rien d'érotique. » Finit sa fille avec dédain.

« La position était équivoque, et je trouve que… »

« Ca suffit ! » Protesta Jackie en frappant la table du plat de la main. « Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'as pas à me donner de leçons ! »

« Oh ! Enfin Georgia, raisonne-la ! »

Georgia pinça les lèvres, excédée. Dire qu'elle était censée être en vacances…

« Margaret, calme-toi. Jackie a raison, tu n'as pas à lui faire de remarques à ce sujet. Quant à toi jeune fille » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Jackie qui faisait un sourire effronté à sa tante. « tu devrais savoir que l'évolution des mœurs n'est pas une excuse pour se comporter n'importe comment. »

Elle eut l'air indigné.

« Mais je ne… »

« Tut ! Ca m'est égal, tu n'avais pas à enrouler tes jambes autour de ce garçon. Je n'irais pas aussi loin que ta tante mais je trouve que ce n'était pas correct. »

« Tu vois ? Même ta mère n'approuve pas ton attitude de dévergondée ! » Constata Margaret d'un air ravi.

« Oh toi, personne n'a demandé ton avis ! » S'écria Jackie en se tournant brusquement vers elle. « Si tu n'es pas contente de la façon dont je me comporte ou dont maman nous a élevée, tu n'as qu'à _partir_ ! D'ailleurs, on se demande tous pourquoi tu restes chez nous étant donné le peu d'affection et d'estime que tu as pour nous ! »

Georgia dévisagea sa fille, mortifiée. Pitié, elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ dit à Margaret de partir tout de même ? Hein ?

« 'Pour nous' ? Excuse-moi ma chérie mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais critiqué ton frère ou ta sœur qui, eux, sont _réellement_ bien éduqués. » Siffla Margaret d'une voix mauvaise. « Ce n'est pas de la faute de ta mère si tu te comportes mal, tu as juste mal tournée, comme du _lait caillé_. »

Ouh là là… Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

« Comme du quoi ? Du lait caillé ? » S'étrangla Jackie, outrée. « Espèce de vieille gar… »

« CA SUFFIT ! » Tonna Georgia en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire _un seul mot _! Est-ce que c'est compris ? » Les deux autres se jetèrent des regards noirs en croisant les bras puis hochèrent la tête d'un air piteux. « Jackie va dans ta chambre. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! » S'insurgea cette dernière en décroisant les bras et en les levant au ciel d'un air dramatique.

Sa mère se tourna vers elle, le regard menaçant.

« Tu. Vas. Dans. Ta. Chambre. Maintenant. »

Jackie rentra la tête dans les épaules, le visage renfrogné.

« Ugh. Ça va, pas la peine de prendre cet air de harpie… Laisse l'autre mégère s'en charger. » Dit-elle en désignant du menton sa tante qui réagit aussitôt.

« Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter espèce de petit écervelée ! »

« Oh mais quel toupet ! Tu m'as traitée de catin mais je dois te parler avec respect ? Tu crois avoir tous les droits ? Et bien non ! Tu n'es qu'une vieille fille, acariâtre et aigrie, personne n'a jamais voulu de toi parce que tu es détestable et… »

Georgia s'approcha de sa fille en un éclair et interrompit sa litanie en l'agrippant par le bras et en la traînant vers la porte. « Tu vas te taire immédiatement Jackie, tout de suite, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise nom de dieu ? Tu me fais honte. Monte dans ta chambre ! » Dit-elle dans un chuchotement furieux.

Jackie qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement peu habituée à ses coups d'éclats et se sentant apparemment coupable de l'avoir rendue furieuse, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par sa tante.

« Je pars demain Georgia. » Dit Margaret d'un ton brusque. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps. »

Mme Stone vit une lueur de satisfaction mêlée à une joie sauvage étinceler dans les yeux de sa fille et resta quelques secondes sans réaction, choquée. Est-ce que Jackie l'avait fait exprès ? Etait-ce le but inexprimé de cette dispute idiote ? Elle ne sut si elle s'imaginait des choses ou si elle était tombée juste parce que Jackie pivota sur elle-même et quitta la cuisine en faisant claquer le talon en cuir de ses bottines sur le carrelage en terre cuite.

« Georgia ? » Appela Margaret qui attendait qu'on la supplie de rester encore un peu pour pouvoir mieux refuser toutes les offres (on avait de la fierté ou on n'en avait pas du tout).

Georgia se tourna vers sa sœur, l'esprit troublé, incertaine. Puis elle capta les paroles de Margaret et se força à réagir.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne nous dérange jamais Maggie. Je t'en prie, reste encore quelques jours… »

Satisfaite, Margaret se renfonça dans sa chaise et croqua dans un petit biscuit au beurre.

« Non merci, ça ira. De toute façon j'avais prévu de partir. »

X

Le soir même, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit en coton et allongée dans son lit, Jackie ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Son visage tourné vers le plafond sur lequel dansaient des ombres inquiétantes provenant du jardin où les arbres étaient malmenés par un vent violent, elle écoutait le vent siffler dans la chambre, s'infiltrant malgré la fenêtre fermée par un interstice inconnu.

Elle pensait à l'après midi qu'elle venait de passer avec Olivier.

Il avait été odieux. Et moqueur. Et suffisant.

Et parfaitement insupportable.

Et pourtant… juste en cet instant, elle ne savait comme réagir face à cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait. Une impression de sérénité. Qui la désarçonnait complètement. D'où venait-elle ? Et pour quelle raison ? La venue d'Olivier ne lui avait absolument rien apporté de positif dans sa journée, si ce n'était qu'elle lui avait procuré une certaine distraction, alors… pourquoi ?

Pour penser à autre chose, elle se redressa en position assise et se mit à examiner sa chambre.

« 'Très enfantine'… » Marmonna-t-elle, vexée. « C'est lui qui est puéril et immature, pas moi ! »

Elle observa le papier-peint rose saumon posé sur les murs.

Bon, effectivement, la couleur était à refaire.

Pas que les coloris pastels et les frises décoratives ne fussent pas jolis ! Mais tout de même, ce n'était plus vraiment de son âge. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, est-ce que ça ne faisait pas dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas changé la déco de sa chambre ?

Hum…

Son regard critique se posa sur ses anciens ours en peluche disposés en vrac dans un grand panier en osier… puis sur les statuettes de la petite fée Mélusine, son jouet préféré étant enfant, qu'elle avait entassées dans une boîte en carton et enfin, sur les petites licornes qui galopaient le long de ses étagères…

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

« Mon dieu, il a raison. J'ai la chambre d'une gosse de 5 ans ! » Constata-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Atterrée, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, furieuse de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt (préférablement avant la venue d'Olivier), et resta quelques instants dans cette position à grincer des dents et à se traiter de tous les noms.

Puis elle releva la tête et fouilla frénétiquement sa chambre du regard, prête à détecter toutes les preuves de sa puérilité. Mais elle ne remarqua rien de plus. La pièce alliait le moderne et l'ancien : dans ses étagères en bois sombre des livres de cours, des romans et des ouvrages traitant de toutes sortes de sujets (Evolution de la société sorcière au XXème siècle, Sorts et Maléfices de défense, _Comment devenir un bon Auror ?, _Psychologie, Création de la Chocogrenouille, etc…) étaient rangés en compagnie de petites figurines et de jouets d'enfance, à côté de son panier de nounours trônait une pile de prospectus et de magasines faisant la promotion des formations d'Auror… Tout était mélangé dans un bazar incohérent.

Elle se rallongea dans son lit en poussant des soupirs tragiques. Il fallait absolument qu'elle change toute la décoration… Maintenant qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir supporter sa chambre de gamine comme elle le faisait avant.

La pénombre avait totalement envahi la pièce.

C'était tout de même rageant... pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings. Il fallait qu'Olivier vienne chez elle et lui en fasse la remarque pour qu'elle réalise enfin la vérité ! Elle se sentait ridicule maintenant et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était ça !

Ce prétentieux joueur de quidditch… Il avait été si arrogant ! Blessant même, à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, cette attitude de bellâtre était tout à fait détestable. Non vraiment, Jackie ne supportait pas les personnes comme lui ! D'ailleurs elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

_Quand ? Avant ou après que tu l'aies supplié de rester avec toi ?_

Urgh. Elle ne l'avait pas « supplié », elle l'avait _manipulé et séduit_ jusqu'à ce qu'il cède ! C'était totalement différent. Et très efficace puisqu'il avait craqué, comme d'habitude. Ha ha !

Elle repensa à toutes les remarques désagréables et sournoises qu'ils s'étaient chacun envoyés à la figure…

Mais pourquoi donc éprouvait-elle cette impression de bien être ? De calme ? C'était incompréhensible ! Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se balancer des vacheries durant toute l'après midi : il lui avait encore dit qu'elle était vaniteuse et narcissique et de son côté, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, faible, handicapé du sentiment et incapable de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa copine !

Non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas été tendres l'un envers l'autre.

Mais voilà… le fait était qu'il _était venu_.

Et il avait eu beau lui lancer toutes ses piques et agir comme s'il se fichait complètement d'elle, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour effacer le fait qu'il avait été là, chez elle, dans le seul et unique but de prendre de ses nouvelles. (Parce que non, elle ne croyait toujours pas au prétexte bidon de la soirée de Katie qu'il avait utilisé comme excuse. C'était stupide, il lui aurait envoyé une lettre s'il n'avait eu que ça comme motivation !)

Donc Jackie l'avait poussé à rester. Parce qu'il avait fait l'effort de venir. Et parce qu'il lui avait manqué. Un peu.

N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient ? Ils en faisaient des tonnes, se critiquaient, se disputaient, se disaient les pires horreurs et parfois même s'insultaient… mais dans le fond, est-ce qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer?

D'ailleurs, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée... Dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance avait été détendue et ils s'étaient même quittés en bons termes…

Elle remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou et apprécia la chaleur dans laquelle elle était enveloppée, une moue satisfaite incurvant ses lèvres.

Est-ce que c'était enfin cela ? Ce qu'elle avait tant voulu et souhaité depuis le début ?

… la bonne entente.

X


	12. Chapter 11: Ceux qui répriment leur dési

**Hello tout le monde !**

Et oui, surprise, un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, je suis extrêmement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire. Bon, soyons honnête, je les trouve tous difficile à écrire. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite, c'est frustrant à la longue. J'espère que celles (ou ceux) qui m'en veulent pour mon retard me pardonneront et auront du plaisir à lire ce chapitre.

Chapitre un peu particulier, soit dit en passant. J'ai légèrement peur de vos réactions… je crois que j'ai un peu craqué pour le coup ! xD

Mais il _fallait_ que l'histoire se passe comme ça, c'est ainsi que je me la représentais dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses, inscrites ou anonymes, sans vous je pense que j'aurais abandonné depuis belle lurette, ainsi que tous les lecteurs de cette histoire en général !

Petite dédicace aux lectrices qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement : **Lucie**, **Choups**, **Erylane**, **Shauny**, **EllieZeMoon**, **Mégane**, **Leila**, **Calla**, **Milka**. Merci les filles, pour vos compliments, vos petites remarques, drôles ou touchantes, vos analyses, vos critiques, tout, j'aime tout !

J'essaierai de publier rapidement, je pense sincèrement que le prochain arrivera plus vite parce que j'ai fait le plus gros… mais vous me connaissez alors je préfère ne rien promettre !

Voilà, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre ****11 : Ceux qui répriment leur désir, sont ceux dont le désir est assez faible pour être réprimé.**

« Tu es prête ma chérie ? »

Jackie lissa le tissu soyeux de sa robe noire fourreau et inspira profondément.

« Presque maman ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix forte pour que sa mère l'entende du rez-de-chaussée.

Enfin, le grand soir était arrivé ! Celui tant attendu, tant espéré !…

_Le Nouvel an. _

Ou le jour le plus merdique de l'année, ça dépendait du point de vue.

C'était LA soirée à laquelle il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose d'incroyablement cool et branché, celle qu'il fallait réussir et adorer, celle qu'il ne fallait _surtout pas _rater, sous peine de devenir le plus gros looser de l'univers.

Jackie détestait cette fête débile. Elle détestait ce jour de l'année où le monde entier se sentait obligé de boire comme un tonneau, de hurler comme un hystérique à minuit et de faire la fête sous prétexte qu'un simple numéro était ajouté à la date.

Pas qu'elle ne soit pas une fêtarde. Au contraire Jackie était même plutôt connue pour son comportement souvent déjanté en soirée et tout sauf mesuré : elle _aimait_ boire comme un tonneau, elle _aimait_ hurler et elle _aimait_ s'amuser. Certes. Mais très franchement, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de joyeux dans le passage à la nouvelle année. Ni d'incroyable. Honnêtement, qu'y avait-il d'exceptionnel dans le fait de fêter une chose qui arrivait tous les ans et qui, par conséquent, n'avait absolument _rien_ d'exceptionnel ? Si au moins on faisait une fête toutes les décennies, ou tous les siècles, là elle aurait compris ! Ou pour célébrer la signature du Traité de paix entre les Communautés magiques, ou encore l'invention du sortilège Coiffant, ça lui aurait évidemment beaucoup plus parlé ! Mais pour une petite année de rien du tout ? Non, vraiment, c'était au dessus de sa compréhension.

De plus, le simple fait qu'on l'_oblige_ à célébrer cette date et à passer une soirée d'exception lui mettait une pression monstre et lui coupait automatiquement toute envie de faire la fête.

Et oui, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, qu'elle était ridicule, qu'elle était puérile, qu'elle avait le comportement d'une sale ado en pleine crise de rébellion, du genre « je pratique le désaccord systématique, on me dit de faire quelque chose donc je fais exactement le contraire » mais Jackie s'en foutait comme de sa première culotte La Perla : elle ne pouvait pas sacquer le jour de l'an et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Et sa haine pour cette journée n'avait absolument rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle était hyper stressée à l'idée de revoir Olivier, accompagné de son labrador préféré – Sainte Blondie.

Parce que c'était complètement ridicule de stresser pour ça. Et indigne d'elle. Elle était dix fois mieux que cette fille, mille fois mieux qu'Olivier et étant la meilleure amie de Katie, elle avait parfaitement sa place à cette fête, quand bien même elle trouvât cette dernière particulièrement naze.

Il n'y avait donc aucune raison à ce qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

Aucune.

Mouais.

D'un geste impatient et nerveux, elle glissa une mèche de cheveux châtain foncé et brillante derrière son oreille et observa une dernière fois son reflet (qui se dandina en lui décochant un clin d'œil séducteur et un baiser langoureux) dans son miroir sur pied.

La petite lampe en cuivre posée sur sa coiffeuse diffusait une lueur ambrée dans la pièce et sur son joli minois, donnant un éclat doré à ses pommettes hautes et rondes. La lumière chaude se reflétait dans ses yeux de chat et accentuait l'ovale de son visage, la courbe douce de ses lèvres, l'arête fine de son petit nez et son menton pointu, un peu trop prononcé – seul signe dans ce visage angélique de son caractère difficile. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'observant sous toutes les coutures. De petites particules de lumière avaient été déposées sur ses tempes, s'accordant parfaitement avec l'ambiance festive de la soirée.

Bon, au moins elle avait réussi son coup.

Sans vouloir se vanter (même si s'envoyer des fleurs était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, ne l'oublions pas), elle était carrément i-rré-sis-tible ce soir.

Pas qu'elle ne soit pas déjà attirante en temps normal, elle savait être une jolie fille, mais là, elle avait fait un effort pour être particulièrement sexy.

Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux que le miroir reflétait et eut un sourire rayonnant qui exprimait toute la satisfaction que lui provoquait sa propre image.

Ses yeux ambrés, satisfaits, se baissèrent à ses jambes fines, dévoilant des paupières recouvertes d'un fard gris foncé, irisé, qu'encadrait la courbe arquée et étirée de ses sourcils.

Sa robe noire bustier collait à son corps comme une seconde peau de velours, moulant sa taille fine, ses hanches rondes, féminines, et soulignant la cambrure invitante de sa chute de rein. Le décolleté en forme de cœur rehaussait l'arrondi de sa poitrine et sa chevelure d'un brun chaud, épaisse, lourde, raide, coulait dans son dos comme une étoffe et serpentait entre ses omoplates dénudées. Le tissu en velours sombre absorbait les rais de lumière dorée qui plongeaient sur elle et sa peau satinée paraissait, en contraste, lumineuse, invitante, appelant au contact.

« Non, vraiment, je suis ca-non ! » Conclut-elle en tournant sur elle-même, un sourire aux lèvres.

Olivier allait craquer, c'était certain !

A cette pensée, elle s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. _Craquer ? _Oh là, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Elle devenait folle ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il craque !

Certainement pas.

En revanche, elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il l'admire béatement. D'ailleurs cette idée lui plaisait même beaucoup !

Elle ferma les yeux et imagina l'expression chavirée, choquée, presque belliqueuse, qui se peindrait sur son visage lorsqu'il la verrait dans cette robe chez Katie. Il ne pourrait pas lui résister et ça le rendrait aussi furieux qu'attiré. A cette image plaisante, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges, ses dents étincelèrent, et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas trépigner d'excitation et d'impatience. Tout à coup, elle avait hâte d'y être, hâte de l'impressionner, hâte de gagner, hâte de…

« JACKIE ! » Hurla sa mère.

Elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

« Viens bon sang ! Tout le monde t'attend pour trinquer ! »

Elle soupira et se détacha à regret de son reflet, comme si elle craignait qu'en le quittant son visage perde de sa beauté, qu'il se transforme en un masque hideux, que son maquillage coule ou autre catastrophe.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait une définition toute personnelle du mot « catastrophe ».

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en faisant résonner les talons de ses chaussures contre chaque marche, histoire d'annoncer sa présence bien comme il faut (parce qu'une Stone soigne toujours ses entrées).

Elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans le salon où l'attendaient sa famille, tirée à quatre épingles. Geoffroy et M. Stone portaient des costumes noirs, chics, et Mme Stone et Olivia de belles robes de cocktails. Chacun tenait dans sa main une petite coupe de champagne et la bouteille, qui lévitait dans les airs au milieu du salon, en servait une cinquième.

C'était une tradition. Comme ils ne pouvaient jamais fêter le passage à la nouvelle année ensemble, ayant chacun leurs propres soirées, invitations et amis, ils avaient décidé de toujours porter un toast et de trinquer tous les cinq réunis avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

« Tu es ravissante ma chérie, tiens. » Dit M. Stone d'un ton affectueux en rangeant sa baguette et en lui tendant une coupe.

En bonne fifille à son papa, Jackie lui retourna son sourire et saisit la coupe remplie du liquide doré.

« Merci papa ! Je dois dire qu'on est tous plutôt canon ! Heureusement que tante Margaret est partie, sinon elle aurait gâché le tableau… »

« Jackie, ne sois pas désagréable ! » Protesta aussitôt sa mère d'un ton sévère.

« Désolée maman… » Soupira Jackie en prenant une petite gorgée de champagne.

Argh ! Elle se força à ne pas grimacer. Malgré l'habitude, elle ne s'y accoutumait pas : elle détestait le champagne.

Oui, c'était honteux, elle devait être la seule personne sur terre à ne pas aimer cet alcool mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Mais comme c'était classe et chic, elle en buvait quand même. Il fallait tenir son rang voyons. Quoique ce ne soit pas réellement une histoire de rang mais plutôt de... « savoir-vivre » dirait sa mère. Une question de bonne éducation même. Lors d'un grand évènement il fallait sabrer le champagne, c'était ainsi chez les gens friqués et biens éduqués.

Franchement, Jackie se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas été adoptée. Malgré toute la bonne éducation qu'elle avait reçue, elle ne se sentait pas si bien élevée que ça : elle n'aimait pas le Champagne coûteux, elle préférait largement le pinard ou la populaire Bière-au-Beurre (une hérésie, à en croire ses parents), elle avait l'ambition d'être Auror et de gagner des monceaux de Gallions en effectuant des missions dangereuses et non celle d'évoluer dans les hautes sphères du ministère en exerçant un métier savant et prestigieux qui la gonflerait royalement, elle aimait l'argent alors qu'elle aurait dû n'y attacher aucune importance, elle n'était pas modeste, elle n'était pas naturellement charmante mais se forçait à en avoir l'air…

En vérité, elle avait la sensation accablante de réprimer continuellement ses instincts et malgré toutes ces années de pratique, Jackie trouvait toujours très difficile de ne pas pouvoir être vraiment elle-même. Le malheur était qu'elle avait baigné trop longtemps dans ce cocon doré et luxueux pour être capable, ou même avoir envie, de s'en écarter en se rebellant.

« Alors, où est-ce que vous allez ce soir ? » S'enquit M. Stone.

« Chez Peter, un ami de médicomagie » Répondit Geoffroy avec un sourire machiavélique jusqu'aux oreilles. « Ca promet d'être une soirée dépravée, titanesque et immorale à souhait. Tout ce que j'aime quoi. »

Jackie sourit. Son frère lui avait déjà raconté les nombreuses soirées de médicomagie qu'il avait écumées et elle se les représentait comme des orgies décadentes.

D'un certain côté, elle trouvait que ce qu'il s'y passait était parfois franchement dégueulasse. Du genre à vomir sur les murs puis se remettre à boire deux minutes après, et à coucher dans tous les coins… Mais d'un autre, elle l'enviait. Elle doutait que les fêtes entre étudiants Aurors soient aussi délurées. Au vu des binoclards péteux qu'elle avait rencontrés à la journée portes ouvertes, elle les imaginait mal se déchaîner comme des excités sur une piste de danse ou boire comme des trous…

« Ah ces médicomages, tous aussi dégénérés les uns que les autres ! » Soupira M. Stone d'un ton fataliste.

« Fais attention Geoffroy. » Prévint Mme Stone, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet. « N'oublie pas ta baguette pour transplaner au cas où. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit… »

Son frère roula des yeux.

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive maman ? Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour un rien ! » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu aurais un fils qui te ressemble et ayant ton niveau de maturité, tu comprendrais pourquoi je m'inquiète. » Répliqua Georgia avant de se tourner vers Olivia et Jackie. « Et vous les filles ? »

Olivia releva le menton et prit un air important.

« Je suis invitée à une soirée privée chez M. Arkos. Tu sais le fameux diplomate grec. Il y aura toute une flopée de personnes influentes avec lesquelles il est très important que j'ai des contacts, et je suis la seule stagiaire du département à être conviée. » Se gargarisa-t-elle en explosant de suffisance.

Jackie se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et répondit à son tour :

« Je vais chez Katie. Et contrairement aux deux autres, ça risque de n'être ni gargantuesque, ni prometteur pour mon avenir puisqu'il s'agit du nouvel an et que ce soir là est toujours merdique de chez merdique. »

_Ton optimisme m'éblouit parfois…_

« Mais non, ça va bien se passer ma chérie. » Rassura sa mère.

Jackie fit une moue peu convaincue.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura ce type là, Oliver Duflanc, ou je ne sais quoi ? » Demanda soudain Geoffroy.

Jackie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Depuis qu'Olivier était venu lui rendre visite, Geoffroy se faisait un plaisir d'écorcher son nom de famille à chaque fois qu'il le mentionnait et ce, malgré ses incessantes réprimandes…

C'était vraiment chiant les grands frères parfois.

« Oui, il sera là. »

« Ca ne me plaît pas du tout. »

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil, un air supérieur plaqué sur le visage.

« Comme c'est dommage, parce que ton avis est _si_ important pour moi Geoff… » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Qui est ce garçon ? » S'enquit M. Stone.

« C'est Olivier Dubois chéri, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il était passé dire bonjour à Jackie le jour de la brocante. Un charmant jeune homme. » Commenta Georgia avec un grand sourire.

Son mari fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent puis se tourna vers Jackie.

« Tu parles de celui qui flirtait avec ta mère ? Parce que moi, je suis très loin de le trouver charmant. »

Et merde… Voilà que ça lui retombait dessus ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire à son père que ce crétin draguait sa mère ! Pff, dire que sur le coup ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée…

« Ne sois pas stupide Raphael ! » Claqua Georgia d'un air pincé. « Ce garçon se montrait juste courtois et aimable ! Et tout à fait poli et… »

Jackie haussa les sourcils et lança à sa mère un regard étonné. Euh… Eh ho ? Elle faisait quoi là ? C'était à se demander si ce n'était pas surtout _elle_ qui craquait le plus pour Olivier !

« De toute façon, c'est Jackie qu'il drague. » Marmonna Geoffroy.

La concernée tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Il ne me drague pas ! »

« Oh, oui bien sûr, il est venu te rendre visite à la maison simplement pour faire une partie de Bataille Explosive. Excuse-moi, je suis stupide, c'est tout à fait habituel ! »

« Il ne s'est rien pass… »

« Il est venu à la maison ? » Coupa son père, indigné. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ? On ne me dit jamais rien dans cette famille ! »

« Mais parce que a ne te regarde pas papa ! » Répliqua Jackie d'une voix aigue.

« Il est venu voir Jackie, ils se sont enfermés dans sa chambre puis ils ont fait une balade dans le jardin ! » Rapporta Geoffroy.

Rhaaa ! Espèce de sale balance ! Fouine ! Cafteur !

« Pardon ? Dans ta chambre ! Jackie explique-toi ! » Ordonna Raphael.

« Mais… mais… mais Geoffroy ramène toutes ses copines à la maison et tu ne dis jamais rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différend pour moi ? »

M. Stone haussa un sourcil, l'air pensif, puis hocha la tête avec l'air d'avouer qu'elle marquait un point.

« Effectivement tu as raison. » Approuva-t-il.

« Eh ! Mais c'est totalement différent ! » Protesta son frère.

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi est-ce différent ? » Aboya Jackie.

« Parce que moi je suis un mec et toi, une fille ! Et que les filles n'invitent pas les hommes dans leur chambre, à moins d'être des… euh… »

Geoffroy s'interrompit en voyant l'expression hargneuse et mauvaise des trois femmes présentes qui le dévisageaient en croisant les bras.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié une chose primordiale dans la famille Stone, un détail même extrêmement important…

Les femmes étaient en surnombre.

« D'être des quoi ? Mais allez, dis-nous Geoffroy, on a hâte d'entendre… » Susurra Olivia d'un air menaçant.

« Oh oui, on ne vit que pour t'écouter parler frérot ! » Renchérit Jackie, l'expression narquoise.

« Dis-nous mon chéri, on attend. » Ajouta Georgia Stone, faussement patiente.

Geoffroy lança un regard de détresse à son père qui fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir du spectacle qui se jouait juste sous ses yeux – à savoir l'anéantissement du Mâle en personne – puis parut se liquéfier sous leurs airs dangereux.

« Euh… non, rien. C'est bon. » Se dégonfla-t-il.

Jackie eut un sourire satisfait.

« Parfait. »

« Mais il n'empêche que ce Olivier te drague. »

« Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te foutre ? »

« Jackie, ton langage. »

« Pardon. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te foutre, _cher frère_ ? »

« Très drôle Jackie. »

« Je sais. »

« Je me méfie de lui, il n'est pas net. »

« Et alors ? »

« Comment ça, et alors ? Il est peut-être dangereux ! »

Jackie éclata de rire.

« Waw ! Alors là, parmi toutes les conneries que tu m'as déjà sorties, celle là est définitivement la plus débile ! »

Elle se calma puis reprit d'un air soudain sérieux :

« Mais de toute manière, il ne me drague pas, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Oh mais ouvre les yeux un peu ! » S'exclama Geoffroy en levant les bras au ciel d'un air exaspéré. « D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi naïve, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Il me prend que je sais de quoi je parle. » Rétorqua Jackie. « Olivier est insupportable avec moi. Si tu crois qu'il me fait la cour en me récitant des poèmes et en me faisant des compliments sans arrêt, t'es à côté de la plaque. En plus, il a déjà une copine alors ça résout le problème. »

Mais parmi tous ses arguments, Geoffroy parut n'en retenir qu'un seul.

« Quoi ? Ce mec a une copine et il drague ma petite sœur ? Putain mais il va se prendre une rouste, tu vas voir ! »

Bon sang, mais c'était pas possible ! A croire qu'elle parlait dans le vide !

« Mais il ne me drague pas je te dis ! » S'écria Jackie dont l'énervement commençait à monter. « Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il m'apprécie ! Enfin si… je pense qu'il m'aime quand même un peu. Au fond. Si on creuse très loin. » Elle fit la moue, pensive, puis secoua la tête. « Mais il ne me drague pas. Il peut même être vraiment méchant avec moi parfois ! » S'exclama-t-elle pour le convaincre.

« Qui est méchant avec ma petite fille ? » Tonna la voix de Raphael Stone d'un air outragé.

« Oh bon sang, c'est impossible d'avoir une discussion avec vous ! » S'énerva Jackie en avalant d'une traite la moitié de sa coupe de champagne.

« Eh, tu pourrais attendre qu'on trinque quand même ! » Dit Olivia d'une voix désapprobatrice.

Jackie ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres, exaspérée.

« Sérieusement ? Est-ce que vous allez vraiment m'agresser à chacun de mes faits et gestes ? Parce que dans ce cas, je préfère partir tout de suite ! » S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Susceptible. » Commenta Geoffroy tandis qu'Olivia lançait à Jackie un regard dédaigneux.

Jackie ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de son frère et fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Olivia.

Pour l'avoir déjà entendu lui dire, elle pouvait deviner ce que sa sœur pensait d'elle : « comme Jackie est désagréable, comme elle est arrogante, comme elle se comporte comme une petite diva capricieuse… Elle est insupportable. Une vraie chieuse qui veut attirer l'attention. »

L'entente entre ces deux là n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Elle ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs. Trop de jalousies, trop de rivalités, trop de comparaisons avaient été faites pour qu'elles puissent s'entendre.

Ca ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elles se disputaient à longueur de journée ou qu'elles ne supportaient pas de se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'autre. Non ! La plupart du temps, elles se montraient parfaitement civilisées l'une envers l'autre et s'ignoraient. Mais il n'y avait absolument aucune chaleur entre elles. Aucun point commun, aucune affinité qu'elles puissent partager. Jackie avait toujours trouvé leur relation très superficielle, vide, puisqu'aucune d'elles ne faisait jamais l'effort de comprendre l'autre. Elles se contentaient de rester en surface, sans prendre la peine de creuser plus loin.

Peut-être y avait-il eu un peu d'amour entre elles, par le passé, mais rien, aucun lien aucune tendresse, ne l'avait alimenté, si bien qu'au fil du temps il avait fini par se transformer en une petite chose flétrie, essoufflée et éteinte, prête à disparaitre.

« Bon, trêve de conneries » Fit soudain Geoffroy en levant son verre, conscient que l'ambiance s'alourdissait. « Si on trinquait ? »

« Oui, levons nos verres à cette nouvelle année, en espérant qu'elle soit merveilleuse ! » S'exclama Olivia en souriant.

Jackie arbora une moue dédaigneuse.

« Trinquer au nom de la nouvelle année le soir même du Nouvel an… quelle originalité dis donc ! » Fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

Olivia posa sur elle un regard glacial.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison… » Elle sourit d'un air mauvais. « Levons plutôt nos verres à l'impressionnante réussite scolaire de Jackie ! En espérant que ses résultats soient meilleurs qu'en 1992… » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en tendant sa flûte de champagne vers l'avant.

Garce.

« Euh… les filles… » Commença Georgia Stone d'une voix hésitante.

Mais elle fut interrompue par Jackie qui renchérit d'un ton faussement enthousiaste :

« Ou alors on pourrait lever nos verres à la vie amoureuse d'Olivia ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses sœurette ? Afin qu'elle soit un peu plus fructueuse que ces dernières années... Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas eu de copain Oliv, quatre ou cinq ans ? »

« Jackie… » Dit Georgia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca fait _trois_ ans. » Grinça furieusement Olivia entre ses dents serrées.

« Quel dommage… » Plaignit Jackie d'un air sournois.

« Que ton ambition de devenir Auror ne dépasse jamais le stade de simple _illusion_ ? En effet. C'est même pathétique. »

« Olivia ! » Intervint M. Stone.

Jackie devint toute rouge. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer à la gueule que son avenir ne serait certainement pas plus glorieux étant donné qu'elle finirait seule, avec pour toute compagnie son hibou Mordac, unique être vivant dans le monde capable de la supporter, mais Geoffroy coupa court à l'affrontement.

« Et moi, je propose que l'on boive à la santé de mon cher PH (praticien hospitalier) de pédiatrie, c'est un vrai connard mais si je continue de faire le lèche-cul il me gardera peut-être dans son service à la fin de mon internat ! » Déclara-t-il joyeusement en levant sa coupe et en la faisant s'entrechoquer de force avec celle de Jackie.

Jackie serra les lèvres. La rage lui mordait le ventre, elle aurait voulu gifler sa sœur. Un mot martelait obstinément son crâne. Salope. Salope, salope, salope, salope, salope… Tu me le paieras.

Geoffroy chercha son regard et lorsqu'il le rencontra, lui adressa un sourire apaisant. Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé puis entrechoqua son verre avec le sien, et avec le reste de sa famille. Mais il était trop tard, leur dispute avait tout gâché. L'ambiance était lourde, fausse, désagréable.

Elle avait hâte de partir.

Elle fut la première à quitter le foyer familial. Après une effusion de baisers et d'étreintes partagées en famille (sauf avec Olivia-je-suis-une-garce-et-j'en-suis-fière, fallait pas pousser non plus), elle se rendit sur la route goudronnée qui jouxtait la propriété des Jenkins, leurs voisins, à quelques mètres de sa maison.

La nuit était tombée mais le halo blanc de la lune perçait légèrement à travers les nuages, répandant de manière diffuse sa clarté argentée sur son chemin. Un vent doux mais glacial transperçait comme une lame la matière pourtant chaude de son manteau gris perle et une buée épaisse exhalait de chacune de ses expirations rapides. Elle était énervée. Le son de ses talons en bois claquant fort contre le béton bitumineux se répercutait dans la campagne obscure.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, se tourna pour faire face à la chaussée et d'un geste sec et impérieux, leva sa baguette en l'air.

La lumière vive des phares du bus envahit aussitôt sa vision et fut suivie d'un crissement de pneu strident.

Un jeune homme vêtu d'un uniforme violet descendit du véhicule en déclamant d'une voix monocorde :

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudr… »

« Ouais ouais, c'est bon » Coupa Jackie, agacée. « Je vais dans la banlieue londonienne, à Baker Street. »

Elle passa sous le nez ahuri du jeune homme dont le badge arborait le dénominatif de Stan Rocade et s'efforça de ne pas regarder son visage ravagé par une acné sévère.

Ouais, l'amabilité et elle ça faisait trente-six.

En même temps, ça faisait des années qu'elle se coltinait le même discours débile et honnêtement, ce soir (ni aucun autre soir d'ailleurs), elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur !

Elle sauta dans le bus, salua poliment le chauffeur, Ernie Danlmur, déposa onze Mornilles sur le comptoir et s'installa dans un siège (qui ressemblait à une de ces si confortables chaises d'école en bois, dures et austères) situé juste derrière la cage du conducteur.

Le bus se remit en marche et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant les paysages successifs qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Glasgow, Oxford, Bristol, Manchester… A chaque explosion, les villes se succédaient et son siège allait valdinguer à l'autre bout du car.

Elle serra les poings et inspira profondément. Putain de bordel de merde, elle avait comme la sensation qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme… Elle détestait utiliser ce moyen de transport, c'était une véritable épreuve à chaque fois. Mais Katie étant née Moldue, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre chez elle par voie de cheminée. Et il était absolument hors de question que ses parents l'amènent par transplanage d'escorte ! Urgh, non merci, elle n'avait plus dix ans ! L'époque où papa et maman l'accompagnaient aux fêtes était révolue !

Le Magicobus était donc sa seule solution.

Alors qu'elle se cramponnait en grinçant des dents à son siège qui glissait vers le fond du bus (accélération d'Ernie oblige), Stan Rocade se tourna soudain vers elle.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Elle lui lança un regard insensible. Sérieusement ? Est-ce que c'était ça sa technique d'approche ? Il allait lui faire la conversation, pépère, alors qu'elle dérivait lamentablement sur sa chaise le long du couloir ?

Gros naze va !

Et puis, c'était quoi leur problème au juste à ces deux sadiques ? Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre des sièges fixes comme tout le monde ? Ils aimaient voir leurs clients se casser la gueule, c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'ils filmaient les chutes et envoyaient ensuite les enregistrements à vidéo gag ? C'était comme ça qu'ils prenaient leur pied ?

Non mais franchement, avait-on idée d'être aussi cruel ?

« Je crois pas non. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Si si, j'en suis sûr… » Insista-t-il.

Le bus fit une nouvelle embardée et l'énervement de Jackie monta d'un cran.

« Et moi je suis sure du contraire : j'ai déjà pris ce bus de malheur une bonne dizaine de fois et je ne vous y ai jamais vu ! »

« Ce bus de _malheur_ ? » Répéta Rocade, l'air ahuri.

Jackie lui envoya un regard perplexe. Ce garçon était-il idiot ?

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, à chaque coups de frein les voyageurs s'explosent le visage contre les vitres ou les murs. Ce n'est pas très agréable. » Déclara-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe d'un ton supérieur et plein de ressentiment.

C'était vrai quoi, à croire que la magie ne servait à rien ! Même les moldus n'avaient pas des transports en commun aussi inconfortables ! Franchement, est-ce que c'était normal d'avoir l'impression de risquer sa vie à chaque fois qu'on prenait le bus ?

Stan afficha un air de compréhension puis expliqua sur un ton d'évidence :

« Ah ça ! Mais c'est fait exprès voyons, c'est pour les sensations fortes qu'on fait ça ! »

« Les sensations fortes ? » Fit écho Jackie d'une voix faible.

« Ouais ! C'est Space Mountain version sorcier ! Ha ha ! »

Jackie eut une moue exaspérée, destinée à cacher son agacement au sentiment qu'elle avait d'être une ignorante première catégorie.

« Nom d'un dragon ! » Siffla-t-elle. « Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Ok, elle était un _tantinet_ trop agressive. Mais ça l'insupportait d'avoir une conversation qu'elle ne comprenait pas !

« De rien. » Sourit Rocade. « Sang Pur, n'est-ce pas ? Ca se voit tout de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, je peux savoir ? » Agressa Jackie.

Franchement, si ce type essayait réellement de la draguer il s'y prenait vraiment _très_ mal !

« Mais rien du tout ! » Réagit aussitôt Rocade d'un ton empressé. « C'était une simple observation. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Quel débile celui là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle tombe sur tous les cas sociaux d'Angleterre ? C'était déprimant à la fin !

« Bref » Bredouilla le jeune homme d'une voix embarrassée. « Si vous ne m'avez jamais vu avant dans le Magicobus, c'est parce que je suis nouveau ! »

Il bombait le torse avec fierté, l'air de se sentir comme l'homme le plus puissant de Londres.

« Ah... »

Bien Jackie ! Réflexion très élaborée et manifeste d'un grand intérêt.

Soudain, Rocade se pencha vers elle, l'air concentré :

« Mais il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu à Poudlard… »

Le tutoiement la prit au dépourvu. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

Voyant qu'il avait piqué son intérêt, le jeune Stan s'enhardit.

« Oui jolie Gryffondor… J'ai fini l'école il y a deux ans, j'ai dix-neuf ans » précisa-t-il. « Tu étais amie avec le capitaine de votre équipe de quidditch, il me semble, un certain Dumou, Dutronc, Dupont… »

« Dubois ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

_Mouah ah ah, « Dumou » !_

« Voilà, c'est ça ! Olivier Dubois. Tu es son amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euuuh… oui. »

Enfin, si on voulait.

Quand ils ne se léchaient pas mutuellement le visage.

Ou quand ils ne se tapaient pas dessus.

Ou quand ils ne s'insultaient pas.

Mais en dehors de ces cas là, effectivement, on pouvait dire qu'Olivier et elle étaient amis !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers la vitre. Son visage s'était assombri et la ligne de sa mâchoire s'était accentuée sous la contraction de ses dents serrées. C'était étrange, elle se sentait agacée… Non, pire, furieuse. Tout l'énervait ce soir : sa famille, sa mère, sa sœur, ce Magicobus minable et ses carambolages, la drague lourde de Rocade, le fait qu'on lui parle d'Olivier comme si ce type était une superstar… Et surtout ça l'énervait qu'on l'associe automatiquement à lui comme si elle n'était qu'un joli accessoire, « l'amie de » quelqu'un de plus important qu'elle. Même si elle le cachait plutôt bien, elle se sentait vexée. Elle était bien plus que ça tout de même ! Elle était JACKIE STONE nom d'un chien !

Autant dire que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville ! Mis à part, peut-être, Merlin lui-même.

Eh oui, c'était ça d'avoir la tête enflée comme une citrouille.

Alors, certes, si Jackie ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui arrivaient à définir facilement ce qu'elles voulaient réellement dans la vie, elle faisait assurément partie du groupe de personnes qui savaient ce qu'elles ne voulaient PAS.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir : c'était dépendre des autres.

Jackie n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas être sous l'autorité de quelqu'un. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas être en dessous. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de trucs nuls.

_Sans blague ? _

Non, ce qu'elle aimait c'était se sentir respectée. Estimée. Indépendante. Libre. Et pour cela, elle préférait se retrouver seule plutôt qu'accrochée à quelqu'un qui lui donnait l'impression d'être assujettie.

Et cet imbécile qui croyait la draguer avec subtilité en l'appelant « jolie Gryffondor » et la flatter en se souvenant d'elle comme « l'amie de Dubois ». Quel abruti, il n'avait fait que la vexer.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'examina attentivement, les yeux un peu plissés. Finalement sa tête lui disait quelque chose… Minute. Est-ce que ce n'était pas lui ce type un peu stupide de Poufsouffle qui avait gagné le concours de Bièraubeurre organisé à Pré-au-Lard quelques années auparavant ? Celui qui avait fini la compétition le visage dégoulinant de bière et le ventre aussi rond qu'une baudruche ? Celui qui avait lâché un rot monstrueusement impressionnant qui s'était répercuté jusqu'à Gringott ?

Génial, elle était coincée avec un alcoolique. Grossier de surcroit. Non, vraiment, merci Merlin ! Elle appréciait l'effort !

Il lui fit un sourire de cake et elle perdit brusquement patience :

« Et bien, _moi_, je ne me souvient absolument pas de t… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et ravala la remarque mesquine qui pendait à ses lèvres.

Son regard venait de se poser sur le siège sur lequel Stan était assis.

Le seul fauteuil fixe du bus, en comptant celui du chauffeur.

Uh hum. Voilà qui changeait tout !

Quelle injustice quand même ! Alors c'était comme ça que ça se passait ? Ceux qui travaillaient ici étaient tranquillement assis, perchés sur leurs sièges royaux, le cul bordé de nouilles, tandis que les passagers, dont Jackie, devaient se contenter de ces chaises rustiques qui glissaient continuellement de l'avant vers l'arrière du car, leur donnant un mal de tête et des nausées affreuses ?

Ah non, c'était hors de question !

Les yeux mordorés de Jackie brillèrent fugitivement d'un éclat calculateur. Puis, avec un détachement feint, elle entrouvrit légèrement les pans de son manteau gris, dévoilant son joli corps mis en valeur par sa petite robe noire, replaça avec élégance ses beaux cheveux bruns derrière son épaule et adressa au jeune Stan un sourire ensorceleur.

« Oh oui, bien sûr, ça me revient maintenant ! _Stan Rocade_ _!_ » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air charmant en faisant un geste négligé du poignet. « Bien en-ten-du ! Le fameux… euh… le… le futur Chef du Magicobus ! Oui ! Comment oublier ? »

Heureux et plein d'espoir pour cette soirée qui s'était pourtant annoncée très morne pour lui, le jeune Stan Rocade rougit et lui renvoya un grand sourire.

« Ah ça me fait plaisir que tu te souviennes de moi ! » S'exclama-t-il, ravi, avant de se pencher vers elle, un air conspirateur sur le visage. « Mais peut-être voudrais-tu t'asseoir plus convenablement, hm ? Je te laisse ma place le temps de ton trajet, si tu veux, on pourra mieux discuter… »

Jackie ricana intérieurement.

Finalement la soirée ne commençait pas si mal que ça…

* * *

Arrivée au perron d'une maison de trois étages située au nord de Baker Street, Jackie sonna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Jackson, vêtu de pied en cape d'un costard noir bien taillé et d'une chemise blanche qui mettaient en valeur sa musculature fine et sa longue silhouette.

« Classe… » Commenta Jackie en souriant, le menton levé bien haut pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux (bah oui, il était immense ce type !).

Il lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant, ses dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau noire satinée.

« Merci ! Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine Mademoiselle… » Dit-il en faisant une révérence du type gentilhomme du XVIIème siècle.

« Merci mon brave ! »

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement de Katie en rigolant et retira son manteau qu'elle posa dans la main tendue de Jackson. Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant l'air froid venu de l'extérieur et qui stagnait dans le vestibule effleurer ses épaules dénudées.

« Qui est arrivé ? » S'enquit-elle d'une voix légèrement fébrile en allongeant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les convives dans le salon.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna vers Jackson en haussant les sourcils.

Il la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

« Et bien et bien… Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait un effort vestimentaire ce soir. » Déclara-t-il en relevant des yeux appréciateurs vers elle.

Un petit sourire étonné étira les lèvres de Jackie. Wow… Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ça. Ce n'était absolument pas dans leurs habitudes de se complimenter l'un l'autre. Du moins aussi ouvertement et aussi sincèrement. C'était une chose qu'ils ne faisaient que très rarement et quand ça leur arrivait, c'était toujours avec une ironie destinée à masquer leur embarras. Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça. Amicale, innocente, bon enfant.

Et là… c'était presque gênant, cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder en ce moment, cette tendresse qu'il avait dans la voix…

_Bah alors, un peu plus et tu te mets à regretter de t'être habillée aussi sexy ! Je croyais que tu voulais provoquer des émeutes ce soir ?_

Mais c'était qu'avec Jackson, les choses étaient différentes ! D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait l'impression qu'il était un des seuls garçons de sa connaissance qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé de séduire…

Avec Anthony bien sûr. Mais Anthony c'était un cas à part, d'ailleurs elle était persuadée que si elle avait essayé de le draguer ce boulet ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Ce type était aveugle à tout ce qui ne contenait pas des pages blanches et une reliure en cuir.

Autrement dit, à beaucoup de choses.

« Tu te trompes, je fais toujours attention à la façon dont je m'habille. » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant d'un air vantard.

A son ton badin, Jackson sembla se relaxer et sourit d'un air flegmatique.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que l'uniforme de l'école est un habillement si recherché… » Railla-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que Jackie se sent obligée de changer de vêtements dés que le weekend arrive, c'est pathologique chez elle. » Intervint Angelina qui venait de faire irruption dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge foncé qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec sa peau noire. Erotique, majestueuse, puissante. Trois mots suffisant à décrire la belle poursuiveuse.

« Tu fais pareil, je te signale. » Riposta Jackie en haussant un sourcil.

Angelina s'approcha d'elle en souriant et lui fit la bise.

« Oui, mais moi j'ai une raison : je sors avec Fred. Il faut bien que j'entretienne la flamme en faisant attention à moi ! »

« Pff, n'importe quoi ! C'est à celles qui sont à la recherche d'un mec qu'il incombe de se pomponner, pas aux casées ! »

« Minute. Tu veux dire que là, en ce moment même, tu es à la recherche d'un homme, toi, Jackie Stone, le cœur de pierre qui déblatère des sarcasmes sur l'amour à longueur de journée ? »

Jackie plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier cette image que les autres avaient tendance à lui renvoyer d'elle… Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une fille fermée à l'amour. Elle était juste… un peu plus réfractaire que les autres à l'idée de couple gnan-gnan, c'était tout. Mais elle n'était pas sans cœur !

Enfin, à peine.

Il lui arrivait même parfois d'éprouver des sentiments sincères pour les autres ! Si, si ! Ce n'était pas un signe ça ?

« Non, je ne recherche personne, je suis libre comme l'air et pas prête de me mettre en couple –merci merlin ! Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je dois me laisser aller, ne plus faire aucun effort et me balader avec une tronche laide à faire peur ! »

« Laide à faire peur ? » Répéta Angelina en roulant des yeux. « Ne dis pas de bêtise. D'ailleurs, tu es magnifique dans cette robe, chérie. »

« Merci ! » Sourit Jackie en tournant sur elle-même d'un air coquet. « Moi aussi j'adore ta robe, très bon choix le rouge au fait. Oh, suis-je bête ! C'est sûrement parce que c'est _moi_ qui te l'ai conseillé. Je suis géniale. » Puis elle se tourna vers Jackson, moqueuse. « Tu vois, Angie sait faire de supers compliments, _elle_. Suis un peu son exemple, Jackson, ça te servira. »

Les deux amies ricanèrent alors que Jackson affichait un air fatigué.

« Je ne le dis pas mais je n'en pense pas moins… » Soupira-t-il, excédé. « Angie tu es très belle ce soir, j'ai même eu un spasme à l'estomac en te voyant. »

Angelina rougit de plaisir et de gêne alors que Jackie haussait les sourcils, un peu étonnée. Et ben dis donc, il se lâchait Jackson ce soir !

« Merci Jackson… » Dit la noire en souriant.

Silence gêné. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand des amis proches se faisaient des compliments, ça mettait toujours un malaise dans les conversations.

Jackie se pencha vers son amie avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Euh… à ta place je le prendrais mal, ça ressemble à la description d'une envie de vomir. » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Angelina lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Jackie répliqua par un grognement de colère.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« T'es vraiment insensible. » Déclara son amie.

« 'T'es vraiment insensible'. » Imita Jackie avec une voix de snob. « Et alors ? »

Angelina et Jackson échangèrent un regard blasé.

« Arrête d'insister, c'est un cas perdu. » Dit Jackson en désignant Jackie.

« Pff, laissez tomber, c'est vous les cas perdus, vous êtes nuls ! » Répliqua cette dernière. « Où est Katie ? » Lança-t-elle à la cantonade avant de sautiller jusqu'au salon.

« Dans la cuisine ! » Hurla la voix tout sauf mélodieuse de Katie.

Jackie salua joyeusement Anthony qui était assis dans le grand canapé blanc cassé jouxtant le mur beige, à côté d'un garçon dont la longue chevelure dorée brillait à la lumière de l'halogène.

C'était amusant de voir la différence entre ses deux amis : Jackson, toujours stylé, qui pour l'occasion s'était habillé en costard, et Anthony, toujours à la masse, qui avait revêtu un jean brut et un pull quelconque, comme s'il avait oublié que c'était le Nouvel An et qu'il fallait faire un minimum d'efforts.

D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le cas.

Bon, pas que Jackson soit obsédé par son apparence physique mais quand on le comparait à Anthony, il devenait un Karl Lagerfeld en puissance. De toute façon, comparé à Anthony, tout le monde passait pour une fashion victime. Même Rogue.

Et non, elle n'exagérait pas. C'était ça le plus triste.

Anthony était le genre de type qui n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres. Et d'ailleurs, s'il l'avait su, Jackie était quasiment persuadée qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Parce qu'Anthony était d'abord et avant tout : un intello. Mais pas un simple intello comme on en voit partout, du style « je porte des lunettes, je travaille bien et j'ai de bonnes notes », non non, Anthony était pire que ça ! Il était réellement ce que l'on appelle « l'intello de service » avec toute la panoplie qui va avec : complètement à l'ouest, le nez constamment plongé dans les bouquins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, l'esprit ailleurs – très certainement sur les planètes Einstein et Merlin –, le look complètement débraillé, presque ringard, des sujets de conversations décalés et qui n'intéressaient souvent personne mis à part lui, dénué de tout sens de la drague (elle avait toujours en mémoire _« Johnny le Véracrasse & Co »_)… en somme, il était totalement à côté de la plaque.

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup sur le plan social, le pauvre chou.

Mais heureusement pour lui – et pour toutes les filles dont le cœur de midinette battait tendrement pour lui – il y avait une chose qui rattrapait toutes ces bizarreries incompréhensibles : Anthony était beau. Mais alors _beau_ ! Comme une statue grecque, comme un apollon, comme le David de Michel Ange. Des traits fins, des yeux d'un bleu pur, des lèvres pleines, un visage d'ange qui aurait presque paru féminin s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mâchoire carrée et ces sourcils épais pour le viriliser. Bref, il était à couper le souffle. Canon. Magnifique. Ce qui contrastait étrangement avec son désintérêt complet pour son physique.

De plus, son caractère insolite ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de bons amis parce que derrière ces étrangetés se trouvait une personne d'une gentillesse étonnante, intelligente et réfléchie, qui sortait parfois des remarques tellement drôles que l'on oubliait sa différence.

« Salut Jackie ! » S'exclama-t-il l'air hyper enthousiaste. « J'étais en train d'expliquer à John qu'au XVIIIème siècle, le quartier autour de Baker Street avait été le témoin d'atrocités commises par un boucher sanguinaire qui découpait ses vic… »

« Stop. » Le coupa-t-elle illico en levant une main. « Anthony, tu la fermes. C'est le nouvel an alors il n'est pas question que tu me racontes des histoires qui vont, au choix, me déprimer et/ou me donner envie de vomir mes tripes sur le parquet. L'alcool et les souvenirs amers vont déjà se charger de ce boulot, alors n'en rajoute pas. »

Il prit un air amusé.

« Les souvenirs amers ? Et bien, tu déprimes Jackie ? »

« Nan, je suis de mauvais poil c'est tout. » Répondit-elle d'un ton négligé. Elle s'interrompit un moment et le regarda de haut en bas. « J'hallucine, t'as même pas mis de chemise… Antho, tu crains ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Hum ? Une chemise ? Oui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? »

Désespérant.

« Laisse tomber... » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon à côté duquel il était assis. Ce dernier se leva avec la grâce nonchalante de ceux qui se savent importants et se présenta. Jonathan Callagher. Avec sa silhouette élancée et fine, son regard brun chaud et sa longue crinière blonde, Jackie trouva qu'il ressemblait à un fauve. Pas mal, pas mal du tout... Elle lui sourit et remarqua le regard appréciateur qu'il lui lançait.

Elle traversa le salon et rejoignit Katie dans la cuisine. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec des cris de joie surexcités. C'était la première fois qu'elle organisait une fête pour le Nouvel An et elle se disait terrorisée (« Jackiiiiiiie ! » « Katiiiiiiiie ! » « J'ai peeeeur ! » « Moi aussiiiiii ! » « Aaaaaah ! » « Iiiiiiiih ! »).

Echange très constructif, comme tout le monde peut le constater. Pourquoi est-ce que certaines filles, somme toute assez intelligentes et normales dans la vie quotidienne, avaient tendance à devenir débiles quand elles étaient en soirée ? C'était tout de même perturbant !

Jackie l'aida à préparer les coupes de champagne (décidemment ce n'était pas son jour !) et tenta d'apaiser son amie avec des conseils mais elle se sentait elle-même trop fébrile pour être réellement efficace. Elle se soupçonnait même de rendre Katie encore plus nerveuse avec son ton impatient et ses gestes brusques.

Il s'était déjà déroulé une demi-heure depuis qu'elle était arrivée, d'autres invités s'étaient présentés et Jackie n'aurait pas pu être plus joyeuse. Comme elle l'avait souhaité, elle avait reçu sa dose de compliments et de regards flatteurs.

Pas qu'elle soit obsédée par son apparence (quoique, selon Olivier c'était le cas), mais Jackie éprouvait tout de même une certaine nécessité, un besoin de plaire. Elle était une belle fille, avait du succès et par conséquent, était habituée aux compliments. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle n'en recevait aucun, elle avait la sensation que sa journée n'avait servie à rien. Elle se comparait parfois à une plante : au lieu d'eau et de chaleur, Jackie avait besoin d'admiration et de susciter l'envie.

La grande contradiction résidait dans le fait que, dans le fond, elle se foutait un peu de ce que les garçons pouvaient lui dire pour la flatter. Elle engrangeait, comptait, mais ce qu'ils lui disaient, ça, elle l'oubliait rapidement. Pour elle, c'était la normalité. Une habitude. Et lorsque l'habitude disparaissait de son quotidien, elle se sentait en manque et se pomponnait pour recevoir à nouveau des flatteries. Ca lui faisait peur parfois, ce besoin inhérent de plaire, ce manque. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une obligation, une obligation qui ne lui apportait qu'un plaisir factice. Au final, elle ne contrôlait rien.

D'ailleurs, ça lui avait déjà attiré pas mal d'ennuis par le passé. Notamment lors d'une fête, l'été dernier, chez Alicia Spinnet où elle avait passé trois heures à flirter outrageusement avec un garçon – qu'elle ne nommerait pas – qui s'était révélé, en réalité, _très_ _casé_ et tout cela, sous le regard meurtrier de sa petite copine (qu'elle ne nommerait pas non plus). Détail dont Jackie n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à ce que Katie le lui fasse remarquer en toute fin de soirée. Merci beaucoup Katie, est-ce que cette débile n'aurait pas pu la mettre au courant un peu plus _tôt_ ? Le problème étant que ladite copine s'était avérée être une élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, résidant à Poufsouffle, et qu'elle avait apparemment décidé depuis « l'incident » de vouer une haine sans nom à Jackie et d'entraîner toute sa bande de fidèles amies dans ce qu'elle appelait joliment « sa lutte contre la prolifération de pétasses vulgaires à Gryffondor ».

Connasse. Et hypocrite de surcroit, sachant qu'il était un fait universellement reconnu que, sur la totalité de la population féminine poudlardienne, la maison des Poufsouffles renfermait le plus fort taux de filles ouvrant facilement les cuisses.

Hin hin hin. Langue de pute, elle ? Jamais voyons, elle faisait juste marcher son esprit critique.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les tentatives qu'elle avait entreprises pour s'assagir s'étaient avérées vaines puisque malheureusement, il était vital pour l'esprit éternellement insatisfait de Jackie de sentir désirée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait dû assumer sa féminité très tôt ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était vaniteuse ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours eu du succès ? Ou parce qu'elle avait un mauvais fond ?

Elle n'en savait rien et n'avait aucune idée d'approfondir l'analyse de ses défauts.

Elle se renfonça dans le fauteuil en velours beige qu'elle avait investi et finit sa coupe de champagne en grimaçant.

Elle aurait tué pour une bière… Mais c'était encore le début de la soirée alors il fallait faire un effort.

A sa gauche, Angelina et Fred étaient installés sur un petit canapé marron glacé, discutant avec elle de leurs vacances et se léchant les amygdales de temps à autres. Et à sa droite se trouvait, assis sur le grand canapé blanc cassé, le _très_ sympathique Jonathan Callagher. Agé de 19 ans, il avait rencontré Anthony lorsque ce dernier avait effectué un stage d'été au Ministère de la Magie et s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Jonathan travaillait au département de justice magique, était visiblement très ambitieux et avait une très belle gueule. Que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux ? Non, vraiment, il était parfait !

Elle l'entendit raconter en se bidonnant une blague absolument dégueulasse sur un centaure et une sorcière en plein coït.

Hum. Bon. Ok, il n'était pas parfait. Mais il restait très appréciable !

Il l'observa avaler sa gorgée de champagne en grimaçant et sourit.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

« Euh… Si, bien sûr que si ! » Mentit-elle. « _Qui_ n'aime pas le champagne ? » _A part moi_, eut-elle envie de dire mais elle se retint. « Mais j'en ai juste un peu marre de boire la même chose depuis le début de la soirée... »

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose d'autre ? »

Elle sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Il était charmant ce garçon !

« Oh, si ça ne te dérange pas trop… »

« Pas du tout. »

« Et bien, oui, merci beaucoup ! J'aimerais bien un martini. Et tant que tu y es, n'oublie pas l'olive hein ! »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Evidemment ! Je t'amène ça tout de suite. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard joyeux de Jackie. Visiblement elle s'était trompée, le Nouvel an pouvait être une fête vraiment sympa !

« Et bah, je crois que t'as un ticket Jackie ! » S'écria très discrètement Angelina, l'air enthousiaste.

« Dis le plus fort Angie, je pense qu'on ne te pas entendu en Chine. » Railla Fred. Angelina lui envoya un regard noir et il sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. « Mais tu sais bien que _j'adore_ entendre ta si jolie voix ma chérie, donc vas-y, crie de toute la force de tes poumons si tu veux ! »

Jackie sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Que c'est mignon... Un jumeau Weasley qui s'écrase devant une fille… » Railla-t-elle.

« qui s'écra… Attend, répète un peu ? Moi, Fred Weasley, le Roi of the blague, je _m'écrase_ ? » Se hérissa le rouquin d'un air outragé.

George, qui avait évidemment accompagné son frère à la soirée (il était de notoriété publique que les jumeaux Weasley ne faisaient rien l'un sans l'autre. Ou presque rien. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Angelina aurait accepté de participer à un plan à trois... Quoique, on ne savait jamais avec cette perverse !), vint à son secours.

« Ouais mon vieux, je suis désolée de te foutre la honte comme ça mais depuis que t'es casé, t'es devenu une vraie carpette. C'est limite si je ne te confonds pas avec le paillasson de la maison. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Fred eut l'air encore plus outré.

« Georges, comment oses-tu me trahir ainsi ? Moi, ton propre frère, ton propre sang ! Ton jumeau en plus, ça ne veut plus rien dire pour toi ? » Il se calma puis ajouta avec un sourire mauvais. « Et puis, moi, au moins, _j'ai_ une copine. »

Georges observa fixement son frère, blasé, puis se tourna vers Jackie.

« Les filles sont un véritable poison, elles transforment n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit en bouffon soumis. » Déclara-t-il gravement.

« Eh ! » Protesta Fred.

Ils l'ignorèrent.

« Attends, c'est bien ton frère que tu qualifies de 'sain d'esprit' ? » Demanda Jackie d'un air mielleux.

Il sourit.

« Sain d'esprit, dans la mesure de l'acceptable pour le génie des Weasley… » Corrigea-t-il.

« Evidemment. »

« Pourquoi ce ton sarcastique Stone ? C'est gonflé de la part d'une fille qui se tape des fous rires hystériques, sans aucune raison apparente, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle… » Railla Georges avec un sourire moqueur en faisant référence à la réaction désastreuse qu'elle avait eu en début novembre en apprenant qu'Olivier et Johanna sortaient ensemble.

Elle plissa les yeux, mais garda son sourire.

« Insolent Weasley… » Commenta-t-elle.

« Eh ho ! Je suis là, à un mètre de vous, _et_ _j'entends tout_, bande de gnomes idiots ! Je ne suis pas un bouffon soumis ! »

Jackie poussa un soupir exaspéré puis se tourna franchement vers Fred avant de mettre sa main derrière son oreille comme si elle voulait mieux entendre ce qu'il disait.

«Désolée Fred, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, tout ce que j'entends c'est 'Ouin ouin, au secours, j'ai perdu ma paire de testicules, aidez moi à les retrouver !' »

Angelina éclata franchement de rire et lui tapa dans la main, hilare. George, par solidarité pour son frère, garda son sérieux, même si les coins de sa bouche semblaient trembloter. Jackie, quant à elle, elle se bidonnait bien, fière de sa petite pique.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Katie passa en courant devant eux et se précipita dans le vestibule pour ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants. Des voix parvinrent à l'oreille de Jackie, assourdies et trop lointaines pour qu'elle puisse les distinguer. Elle taquina encore un peu Fred, qui semblait bouder furieusement, puis se tourna lentement vers l'entrée.

Le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres disparut aussitôt qu'elle vit qui s'y trouvait.

_Johanna_.

La connasse, la débile, la niaise, et magnifique, Johanna Swann.

Jackie eut envie de hurler. Pas elle ! oh, s'il vous plaît, pas ELLE !

Elle se mordit violemment la langue, jalouse, mais ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle, admirant avec une sorte de fascination masochiste la beauté qu'était la Serdaigle.

Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle était, une Beauté. Inaccessible, intouchable, inégalé. Sans comparaison possible. Il semblait même à Jackie que certaines conversations s'étaient éteintes lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, majestueuse, et visiblement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Enfin bon, soyons lucides, elle devait sûrement en avoir un peu conscience mais visiblement, ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. Ce qui était encore pire selon Jackie.

Ses longs cheveux dorés, magnifiques, étaient relevés en un chignon complexe et sa coiffure était piquée de minuscules fleurs blanches. Son visage merveilleusement ciselé était souriant, aimable, et sur ses lèvres ourlées se dessinait un sourire joyeux. Ses superbes yeux bleus – d'un bleu que Jackie n'avait jamais vu auparavant, bleu foncé, bleu marine, semblable à la couleur d'un saphir – envoyaient au monde un regard profond et avenant. Et son corps parfait, un corps de mannequin, était revêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche, faite d'un tissu léger et fluide. Elle était gracieuse, lumineuse, délicieusement éthérée. Un ange blond. Une Vélane ingénue. En un mot, parfaite.

_Salope._

Jackie regarda, impressionnée, le savant mélange d'élégance, de raffinement et de majesté que la jeune Serdaigle dégageait.

Chaque détail lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle et elle se giflait allègrement. Comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser avec cette beauté virginale ? Cet être tout de blanc vêtu ? Comment avait-elle pu _croire_ qu'elle y arriverait ?

Crispée dans son fauteuil beige, le corps tendu et les mains serrées aux accoudoirs, Jackie ne percevait plus le monde extérieur. D'apparence elle semblait peut-être légèrement guindée mais rien, non rien ne pouvait refléter la tempête qui se déchaînait en elle. Elle n'était que rage mordante, que brûlure intérieure. La jalousie lui serrait la gorge, brûlait ses poumons, lui tordait le ventre, la soulevait. Et elle s'insultait, se haïssait de ne pas avoir pensé que Johanna, cette saleté de Johanna, lui volerait encore une fois la vedette.

Elle avait oublié ! Ou-blié ! Comme si on pouvait vraiment oublier une chose pareille ! Imbécile, imbécile ! Oh elle se haïssait en ce moment même ! Si elle avait pu elle se serait tabassée !

Elle intercepta le regard admiratif des jumeaux Weasley, celui de Jackson, et d'autres garçons dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom mais qui avaient été, avant l'arrivée de Johanna, en admiration devant elle, Jackie Stone.

Elle se sentit soudain vulgaire dans sa robe noire. Commune, sans élégance. Et surtout, elle se trouva pathétique de rechercher autant l'attention des hommes alors que Johanna l'obtenait sans s'en rendre compte, ni même la désirer.

Jamais Jackie n'avait autant voulu être indifférente au regard des autres.

Lorsque Johanna arriva à son niveau, Jackie se leva comme un robot et lui fit la bise. Elle s'entendit lui parler mais ne réalisa même pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle se sentait complètement dans le coltard. Et à travers ce rempart brumeux qui entourait sa conscience, elle avait l'impression que tous les invités se rendaient compte de son état.

De quoi lui refiler des bouffées d'angoisse jusqu'à la crise de nerfs.

Elle ne se rassit pas dans son siège (elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de papoter avec Blondie en cet instant) et sortit discrètement de la pièce.

Pff, de toute manière ça ne changeait rien qu'elle soit discrète ou non puisque tout le monde avait ses yeux rivés sur l'autre blondasse !

Elle parcourut rapidement un long corridor, ouvrit brutalement une porte, pénétra dans ce qui se trouvait être la salle de bain familiale et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en prenant de longues et profondes inspirations. Ses mains étaient contractées, sa mâchoire aussi. Elle n'était que tension et fureur.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, putain de merde ! » Ragea-t-elle.

Elle poussa quelques grognements, tapa du pied, émit encore quelques jurons qui insultaient à la fois Merlin, Mr. Fudge, les Gobelins et les Ecossais, puis se releva doucement, calmée.

« Ah, ça soulage ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, releva ses cheveux en un chignon improvisé duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches et reprit confiance petit à petit.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si vulgaire que ça… sa robe était juste un peu plus osée que les autres… elle était plus piquante voilà tout… mais elle était jolie, ça c'était sûr. D'ailleurs, elle se trouvait même très belle. Délicieuse. Sublimissime ! Parfaite !

A nouveau pleine d'assurance, elle ressortit de la pièce et retourna dans le couloir. Tout en marchant vers le salon et en se tenant bien droite, elle se força à adopter un air serein et ne cessa de se répéter qu'elle avait des choses que Johanna n'aurait jamais.

Comme du sex-appeal.

De la répartie.

Un caractère fort.

De grands yeux ambrés et en amande.

Un sourire taquin.

_Un comportement passif-agressif de frustrée._

Hum…

Bref. Et ça, c'était des atouts (sans compter le dernier, évidemment) que la pratique ne pouvait pas apporter ! C'était inné ou ça n'était pas. Et malheureusement pour Johanna, cette dernière ne possédait aucune de ces caractéristiques.

D'un autre côté, elle possédait déjà tellement de qualités que sa pathétique petite liste semblait dérisoire face à la perfection que la serdaigle était.

Elle pénétra dans le salon et observa la foule, l'œil morose. Anthony s'était levé et parlait avec Johanna et Katie. Toujours sur le canapé, Angelina et Fred s'embrassaient puis échangeaient des chuchotements amusés sous le regard dégouté de Georges. Une fille, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, était assise dans SON fauteuil beige, ce qui l'énerva un moment puis la laissa indifférente. De toute façon elle se sentait trop impatiente et agitée pour rester assise sans rien faire.

De petits groupes de personnes s'étaient formés de part et d'autre de la pièce et discutaient gaiement. Jackie les observa avec détachement. Elle ne les avait jamais vu, ne leur avait jamais parlé et c'était triste à dire mais à ses yeux, ils faisaient presque offices de figurants. De rajouts pour combler les vides. Ils n'étaient là que pour remplir la soirée, créer une atmosphère, puis ils repartiraient en silence sans avoir provoqué son intérêt.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit très abattue, indifférente à tout, étrangère dans cette soirée peuplée pourtant d'amis proches. Un vertige la prit. Un grand vide l'aspirait. Vite, elle allait tomber, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se reprenne…

Elle tourna la tête, scannant la masse de gens, et son regard tomba soudainement sur Olivier.

Le vertige reflua. Ah tiens, elle l'avait complètement zappé celui-là ! Au moins une bonne chose dans cette vie pourrie : elle n'était plus obnubilée par lui. Quand Johanna était entrée dans la pièce, elle avait été si choquée et jalouse qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé au fait qu'Olivier était sûrement venu avec elle.

Comme quoi elle commençait à guérir.

Quoique. Elle n'était pas certaine que l'on puisse qualifier de guérison le fait de remplacer une obsession par une autre.

Et puis « remplacer » n'était pas réellement le terme adéquat, puisqu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau ce salaud.

Bon, d'accord, en fait elle était toujours aussi barrée.

Olivier était à l'autre bout de la pièce et discutait avec Jackson. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue en coton, les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, il était chic sans en faire trop. Ce qui le définissait assez bien d'ailleurs.

Son insupportable – mais ô combien sexy – Capitaine…

Un sourire carnassier étira un instant les lèvres sanguines de Jackie puis elle s'avança vers lui, sans plus prêter d'attention aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Tandis qu'elle fendait la foule (bon d'accord elle exagérait, ils devaient être une quinzaine à tout casser) et détaillait le corps bien bâti du gardien vers lequel elle se dirigeait, une sensation étrange commença à s'insinuer en elle. Une sorte de frénésie, d'excitation… Ca cheminait dans ses veines et tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

Il lui semblait qu'elle aurait reconnu la silhouette baraquée d'Olivier n'importe où… Son mètre 90, ses épaules larges, son torse musculeux qui semblait presque trop enfermé dans sa chemise, son bassin à l'inverse assez étroit, ses mains – ses _précieuses_ mains de gardien – grandes et puissantes.

_Des grosses paluches oui ! Il pourrait te briser la nuque en un tour de main…_

Elle eut un frisson. De frayeur ? D'excitation ? D'anticipation ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais l'impression de force qu'il dégageait lui plaisait.

Et il était beau. Avec ses cheveux foncés ramenés en arrière, son visage pâle taillé à la serpe – joues creusées et pommettes hautes –, la ligne virile de sa mâchoire, son nez fin et légèrement busqué, ses sourcils foncés qui surmontaient un regard sombre et perçant, son sourire désinvolte… Un sourire toujours un peu mauvais, sarcastique, un sourire de pirate, qui la faisait vibrer.

Soudain, sentant sûrement sur lui un regard étranger, il cessa de parler et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et le sourire joueur qu'Olivier affichait s'étira davantage, le faisant encore plus ressembler à un truand.

Il se tourna complètement vers elle, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, et la regarda approcher. Son expression typique de gamin qui va faire une connerie et s'en réjouit lui donna envie de rire mais elle se retint. Hors de question qu'il prenne sa bonne humeur pour de la joie à l'idée de le revoir. La désinvolture, le détachement, le dédain, voilà la clé du succès !

« Jackie ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint. « Quel plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait _tellement _longtemps… »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Salut le tyran, comment tu vas ? » Salua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Sous le regard perçant de Jackson qui assistait à ces _si_ touchantes retrouvailles, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se firent la bise.

Son odeur – un mélange de cuir et de musc qu'adoucissait une légère fragrance citronnée – chatouilla ses narines et l'étourdit un peu. Elle s'appuya à son avant-bras durant quelques secondes pour se maintenir droite puis le relâcha tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus attirant qu'un homme qui sentait bon et ce soir, la théorie se confirmait.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle aurait dû se sentir gênée. Ou même coupable. D'ailleurs elle avait _prévu_ de se sentir embarrassée quand elle le verrait, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait, au contraire, étrangement en confiance maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, à côté d'elle. Comme si personne ne pouvait l'attaquer ou la toucher lorsqu'il était présent. C'était assez inquiétant d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui avaient besoin d'un homme pour se sentir en sécurité… Elle s'était toujours convaincu qu'elle était assez forte pour deux.

« Joyeux noël au fait, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te le souhaiter… » Déplora-t-il d'un air exagérément déçu.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh oui, quel dommage, moi non plus… » Renchérit-elle avec un sourire faux. « Joyeux noël à toi aussi alors ! »

« Merci. Alors, le Père Noel a été généreux cette année ? »

« Ouais, j'ai eu plein de cadeaux ! » Dit-elle avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait reçu de la part de ses parents.

Il sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Mais j'ai été une bonne fille tu sais, je les ai mérité toutes ces jolies choses ! »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

Il afficha un air aimable, tentant de masquer le sarcasme qui avait littéralement suinté de sa voix, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, intérieurement morte de rire. Ils étaient de tels faux-culs parfois… C'était consternant.

Alors qu'elle continuait de discuter de choses et d'autres avec le Capitaine, elle sentit le regard de Jackson peser sur elle. Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose, comme s'il réalisait que quelque chose sonnait faux. Elle eut soudain peur qu'il réalise… qu'il réalise quoi au juste ? Il n'y avait rien à réaliser, elle ne faisait rien de mal ! Enfin, plus maintenant. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé d'un commun accord de mettre fin aux conneries et autres dérapages, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de sentir coupable !

N'est-ce pas ?

« JACKSON ! Tu viens m'aider s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de bras robustes ! » Cria Katie à l'autre bout du salon.

Jackson détacha son regard de Jackie, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis déclara d'un ton morne « le devoir m'appelle… ». D'un pas lourd, il les quitta en direction de la cuisine.

_Et bah, quel enthousiasme…_

Une fois Jackson parti, Olivier abandonna son petit air de garçon poli et retrouva son sourire de requin.

« Alors, tu t'es bien remise de ma visite ? Est-ce que la déco de ta chambre y a résisté ? » Attaqua-t-il tout de suite.

Jackie eut un petit mouvement de recul. Incroyable, il ne lui laissait même pas une minute de répit.

« Résisté à quoi ? A ta petite critique de pacotille ? Ha ! Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que oui, elle l'a à peine effleuré ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas vraiment rester dans cette ambiance de bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il avait l'air réellement étonné. Ce qui était tout de même très vexant.

« Ce n'est PAS une ambiance de bébé, ma chambre est très bien comme elle est ! » Se hérissa-t-elle dans un chuchotement, les joues un peu rosées. Mais voyant qu'il semblait prêt à argumenter alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait se défendre – puisqu'elle avait effectivement une chambre de mioche – elle changea de sujet. « Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde de toute manière ? C'est pas comme si tu allais y retourner un jour. »

Il l'enveloppa d'un regard goguenard.

« Effectivement. Mais je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale petite peste, c'est tout... » Dit-il, l'air faussement inquiet. « Cet environnement enfantin n'est pas bon pour ton développement émotionnel et tu risques d'avoir de graves troubles relationnels dans le futur… » Il prit un air qui laissait entendre que malheureusement, c'était déjà le cas et qu'elle n'était un cas perdu. Ce couillon… « Enfin, il n'est pas encore trop tard... Si tu jettes toutes tes peluches, tu auras peut-être une petite chance de t'en sortir dans la vie. »

Jackie crut s'étouffer en entendant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Non mais tu t'es vu, espèce de macaque ? Tu… Ah ! Toujours aussi con à ce que je vois ! » Pesta-t-elle dans un sifflement vexé lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se foutait d'elle. « C'est à se demander comment font les êtres normaux pour supporter de respirer le même air que toi ! »

A cette réplique qu'elle trouvait pourtant un peu méchante, Olivier haussa les sourcils et éclata d'un rire dans lequel elle perçut de l'étonnement.

« Ah parce qu'en plus, tu crois _vraiment_ faire partie des êtres normaux de mon entourage ? » Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air hyper attendri. « C'est trop mignon… »

Gnnnn…

« T'es vraiment un sale con ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges.

« Et toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. » Conclut-il d'un ton ironique.

Mi-étonnée mi-énervée, Jackie fusilla du regard Mister Couillon-en-Puissance et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en arborant une moue vexée.

« Dire que ce soir je suis venue vers toi volontairement, de mon plein gré ! » Râla-t-elle. « Je dois avoir un trouble du discernement, c'est pas possible autrement. Je te trouve tellement imbuvable ! »

Un sourcil haussé dans une attitude sceptique, Olivier ne sembla même pas l'écouter. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il parcourait lentement sa silhouette du regard, sans aucune discrétion, un sourire concupiscent se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres pâles. Puis il releva ses yeux brillants vers elle et répliqua :

« Et moi, dans cette petite robe je te trouve carrément... »

De peur qu'il ne sorte une autre énormité, Jackie lui donna une tape sur la bouche – invitation aimable à se taire – et il s'interrompit aussitôt. Mais le ton presque lascif qu'il avait employé était révélateur de son sentiment.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Olivier se redressa, un sourire léger, amusé, flottant sur ses lèvres, comme si la remarque qu'il venait de faire n'avait été qu'une boutade anodine et sans conséquences.

« Alors ça c'est une première, Jackie Stone qui refuse un compliment ! Ca va faire les gros titres ! » S'esclaffa-t-il.

« Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ce sont TES compliments que je rejette. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient jamais sincères. » Riposta-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Nullement vexé par sa rebuffade, Olivier la gratifia d'un regard extrêmement narquois. Puis il regarda rapidement autour de lui, constata que personne ne faisait attention à eux et tendit soudain le bras vers elle avant de l'attirer vivement contre lui.

« Hé ! » Protesta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Mais son odeur boisée envahit ses narines et elle sentit aussitôt sa résistance céder. Hm, ce parfum… à la fois rassurant et excitant…

Est-ce que si elle collait son nez à son cou et inspirait comme une shootée, elle passerait nécessairement pour une psychopathe ?

Oui, sûrement.

_Calme-toi espèce de nympho !_

Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas complètement mais ils étaient tout de même trop proches. Elle sentait le tissu de sa chemise effleurer doucement sa poitrine et ce simple contact la mettait mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise parce que déjà trop suggestif. Mal à l'aise parce qu'insuffisant. Mal à l'aise parce qu'elle voulait plus. Toujours plus.

Elle voulut l'engueuler, le repousser mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'Olivier posa une main fraîche sur sa gorge. Puis, de son index et de son majeur, il longea lentement son épaule dénudée, ses pupilles noires suivant d'un air décontracté la progression de ses longs doigts sur son épiderme.

« Ta robe dévoile beaucoup trop de peau pour le bien mental des garçons présents... » Reprit-il avec un sourire désinvolte en la caressant du regard. « Ca pourrait créer des mouvements de foule. C'est très dangereux. »

Waw. Attention, mesdames et messieurs, les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse allaient certainement bientôt surgir : Olivier venait de lui faire un compliment ! Un _vrai_ ! Il était déjà bourré, c'est ça ?

Jackie tenta de toutes ses forces de garder une expression composée. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle sut, en croisant les yeux sombres d'Olivier, qu'il s'était rendu compte du plaisir qu'avaient provoqué en elle ses paroles. Il fallait dire qu'il lui faisait si rarement des compliments ! En général, ils étaient soit aussitôt suivis d'une critique, soit complètement ironiques. Alors, elle avait beau s'efforcer de ne rien éprouver, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu touchée par ses mots.

« Beau parleur va… » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre tout bas, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit un air crâneur et relâcha son épaule. Le trouble que son toucher avait éveillé en elle s'éteignit dés lors que le contact cessa.

« Ouais, Casanova, c'est mon deuxième prénom. » Plaisanta-t-il alors que leurs corps s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour se tenir à une distance plus respectable.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et au même moment, Jonathan Callagher fit irruption dans leur petit duo, un verre à la main et un sourire étrange sur le visage.

« Ah enfin ! » S'exclama-t-il en regardant Jackie. « Ca fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche ! Le Martini, tu te rappelles ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oh merde, désolée, j'avais complètement oublié ! Et puis, il y avait cette fille qui m'avait volé mon fauteuil et… bref, désolée. » Répéta-t-elle d'un air coupable.

Il se fendit d'un grand sourire et lui tendit le verre en forme de cône.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Je me suis sifflé plusieurs verres en te cherchant ! »

Ah. D'où le sourire étrange.

Et par étrange, elle pensait en fait « débile ».

Il se tourna vers Olivier.

« Salut, John. » Se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Jonathan Callagher » Précisa Jackie en lui souriant d'un air charmeur.

Olivier lui lança un bref regard entendu, les yeux brillants de moquerie, et elle plissa les siens. Elle pouvait deviner toutes les remarques narquoises qu'il se retenait de lancer.

« Olivier Dubois. » Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

Il y eut un silence.

« Ah oui… le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor c'est ça ? » Se souvint Jonathan, une expression étrange sur le visage que Jackie mettait sur le compte de l'alcool.

Elle roula des yeux tandis qu'Olivier affichait une expression extrêmement arrogante. Mais ce type était célèbre ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le connaissait ? Si elle avait su qu'on devenait légendaire rien qu'en jouant au Quidditch à l'école, elle se serait immédiatement inscrite dans l'équipe !

« Ouais c'est moi. Et on va remporter la coupe cette année, je te le garantis ! Je crois me souvenir que tu étais gardien dans l'équipe de Pouffsouffle, non ? » Demanda Olivier.

« Si, pendant quatre ans. »

« Je me souviens, t'avais un bon niveau. »

« Merci mec, mais tu es meilleur que moi. »

« A peine. T'as poursuivi ou tu fais d'autres études ? »

« Non, j'ai arrêté, je n'avais pas le niveau pour continuer en professionnel. Je travaille au Ministère de la magie maintenant. »

« Ah oui ? Quel département ? »

« Justice magique… »

Jackie suivait leur échange, ahurie. Putain mais… elle rêvait ou elle était devenue transparente ? Et puis comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait même pas reconnu Jonathan ?

Euuuh… Peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais _remarqué_ auparavant ?

Mais non enfin, il était joueur de quidditch dans l'équipe de Pouffsouffle, évidemment qu'elle avait dû le remarquer ! En plus elle avait assisté à tous les matchs de l'école, puisque Katie (vilaine, vilaine Katie !) l'emmenait toujours de force !

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne regardes jamais les matchs ? Tu te contentes d'être là et de râler._

Oh merlin la honte, il allait la prendre pour une coincée qui ne sortait jamais de la tour des Gryffondors et qui ne connaissait rien au Quidditch !

_Mais __tu ne connais rien__ au Quidditch…_

Et alors ? Il n'était pas obligé de savoir ce détail !

Elle observa les deux garçons qui s'étaient tus et qui semblaient n'avoir plus rien à se dire.

Génial, maintenant il y avait un blanc dans la conversation. John allait s'imaginer qu'elle n'avait aucune conversation, aucun intérêt et qu'elle avait l'intelligence d'une mouette. Vite, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

« Oh, vous avez été gardiens tous les deux ? » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë qui les fit sursauter. « Mais alors, vous avez sûrement déjà joué l'un contre l'autre ! Et ce soir, vous vous rencontrez en terrain neutre ! Enfin ! Quelle coïncidence ! Comme c'est désopilant ! Ha ha ha ! »

Mon Dieu.

Olivier la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Gênée, elle évita son regard.

« C'est vrai » Sourit Jonathan, toujours embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. « On s'est déjà affronté à plusieurs reprises, mais on n'est pas le genre de joueurs qui partent en guerre contre leurs adversaires, pas vrai ? » Dit-il en donnant un coup de coude complice à Olivier.

Jackie fut prise d'une toux violente qui masqua lamentablement son « Pauvre naïf ! ». Olivier lui décocha un regard mi-furieux mi-hilare et elle prit une gorgée de son Martini en cachant son sourire diabolique derrière son verre.

« Ouais, exactement. » Marmonna Olivier en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air un brin embarrassé.

Un autre blanc s'installa durant lequel Jackie observa l'attitude plus qu'étrange des deux garçons. Olivier avait les yeux baissés au sol et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient par intermittence alors que Jonathan lui lançait de temps en temps des petits regards à la dérobée.

Nom d'un petit gobelin, mais que se passait-il entre ces deux là ? C'était incroyable, un peu plus et elle avait l'impression d'être de trop ! Pff, ça c'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient été gardiens tous les deux, c'était le genre de choses qui vous éclipsait complètement de la conversation… Pff. Gros nazes, elle détestait les sportifs !

Et puis, franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de n'être attirée que par des gardiens ? Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Est-ce que c'était un message de son inconscient, du style « j'ai besoin d'un homme qui soit le gardien de mon cœur » ? Argh, elle espérait que son inconscient n'était pas aussi nunuche parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace !

Pour couper court à ses pensées stériles, elle toussa exagérément afin d'attirer l'attention de ces messieurs qui osaient ne pas faire attention à elle.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle.

On aurait pu décrire leur personnalité rien qu'en étudiant leur réaction :

- Jonathan grimaça un pauvre sourire et marmonna un petit « désolé » avant de se tourner franchement vers elle, dans l'intention de continuer leur conversation.

Un garçon définitivement sympathique.

- Quant à Olivier, il lui fit son sourire de crapule, les dents étincelantes, et déclara d'un ton moqueur « Ah je te préviens Jonathan, notre chère Jackie a besoin d'énormément d'attention. C'est un fait attesté. D'ailleurs, il y a même un adage qui l'illustre : _Si à une Stone tu veux plaire, il faudra satisfaire_. Parlant, non ? »

Mais… mais quel enfoiré ce type ! Outrée, Jackie lui décocha un regard meurtrier mais s'efforça de garder une expression impassible. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était en réagissant aux piques des autres que l'on montrait ses faiblesses. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre les choses trop au sérieux, ou du moins en avoir l'air.

« Ha ha, Olivier a toujours eu un humour douteux ! Il ne faut pas s'en formaliser ! » S'exclama-t-elle en serrant comme un bœuf le bras d'Olivier dans sa main et en y enfonçant ses griffes acérées.

Elle se tourna vers Jonathan qui avait l'air un peu décontenancé, son sourire béat et alcoolisé se faisant hésitant sur ses lèvres.

Olivier émit un sifflement de douleur, puis eut un petit rire ironique.

« Oui, en général c'est comme ça que Jackie qualifie mon humour : de 'douteux'. » Il se pencha vers le jeune homme à la crinière blonde et chuchota rapidement : « Mais en fait, je suis juste réaliste, cette fille est complètement égocentrique, fais gaffe ! »

Jackie (qui avait tout entendu) le tira brutalement en arrière et serra si fort son bras que la marque de ses ongles s'imprima dans sa chair.

« Si t'allais t'incruster ailleurs, _Dubois_ ? Tu nous déranges là. » Siffla-t-elle furieusement, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire hyper crispé aux lèvres.

Olivier la considéra longuement, l'expression narquoise, une lueur hilare dans les yeux, puis lâcha un « comme tu voudras petite peste… » avant de les quitter en sifflotant gaiement.

Elle aurait pu le tuer en cet instant.

Connard de Dubois.

Jonathan attira à nouveau son attention en lui demandant dans quelle maison elle était.

« Gryffondor. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Je croyais que t'étais à Serpentard ! »

« Pardon ? » S'étouffa Jackie, outrée. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien… à vous voir interagir, toi et Dubois, j'ai pensé que vous… euh… étiez dans des maisons différentes… genre, euh, ennemies par exemple… »

Jackie fit la moue. De mieux en mieux… D'abord, dans le Magicobus on la prenait pour une Sang Pur raciste, ensuite pour une Serpentarde. Et puis quoi encore ? La prochaine fois on la confondrait avec Voldemort ?

« Non, non. Pas besoin d'être à Serpentard pour trouver Olivier Dubois insupportable, il suffit d'avoir un cerveau… » Lâcha-t-elle.

Même s'il n'était pas là pour l'entendre, c'était toujours un plaisir de le critiquer !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis furent interrompus par Katie – encore plus immense que d'habitude avec ses talons de 10 centimètres – qui attrapa Jackie par le bras et la traîna dans la cuisine.

« Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ou je vais péter un câble ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant des accents désespérés.

« Euh… ok. » Accepta Jackie, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle pariait tout son argent du mois que ça concernait Anthony.

Katie parut soulagée et s'assit sur un tabouret de bar en bois tout en s'étirant. Elle portait une robe argentée, fluide et pailletée. Très « réveillon ».

« J'suis vraiment crevée, voilà ce qu'il y a… Tu pourrais remplir vingt coupes de champagne à ma place ? »

« Rêve ! » Ricana Jackie en commençant à faire demi-tour vers la sortie.

Bon ok, elle s'était gourrée. Katie était juste une feignasse.

« Oh allez, juste quelques coupes, ça fait des heures que je suis debout, j'en peux plus ! » Supplia Katie d'une voix désespérée.

Jackie soupira en plissant le nez, puis la rejoignit de mauvaise grâce. Elle s'accouda au îlot de cuisine, face à son amie, et attrapa la bouteille de champagne classée grand cru « Moët & Chandon – Dom Pérignon » qui était posée dessus.

« Wouah… Qui a ramené ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés.

Franchement, qui avait assez de fric à dépenser pour ramener une bouteille pareille à une _fête_ ?

Katie ouvrit un œil et examina la bouteille d'un œil désintéressé avant de le refermer et de répondre d'un ton las :

« Je crois que c'est Jonathan Callagher, tu sais, l'ami d'Anthony. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… »

Jackie sourit et commença à défaire l'emballage en fer qui recouvrait le goulot. Ha ha, elle savait que Katie allait lui en parler !

« Oui ? »

« Et bien… je crois que tu t'es complètement trompée, je ne lui plais pas du tout ! »

« Oh non, Katie commence pas, putain, pas encore… » Gémit Jackie en se cognant le front contre la table.

« Mais je te jure ! Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles de TOUTES les vacances, pas même une petite carte, ni un petit mot avec un « Joyeux noël » écrit dessus, rien ! » S'exclama Katie en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

« Mais tu sais bien comment il est ! C'est un vrai boulet avec les filles, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, c'est tout ! Et puis, c'est ringard d'envoyer des cartes de vœux. » Déclara Jackie d'un air amusé.

Katie se figea dans ses mouvements.

« C'est vrai. » Concéda-t-elle en ramenant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Mais il aurait pu écrire une lettre, c'était la moindre des choses. »

« Anthony n'envoie jamais de lettres. A personne. »

« Mais c'est justement ça le problème. On dirait qu'il se fout de tout. Ses amis ne comptent pas. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. » Contrecarra Jackie en commençant à remplir les flûtes de champagne. « Et puis, tu aurais sûrement eu plus de chances de recevoir une lettre de sa part si tu ne le traitais pas comme ton chien constamment. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme une garce avec lui depuis que tu sais que tu lui plais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec son tact habituel.

Katie lui lança un regard noir puis haussa les épaules.

« Je veux juste lui faire payer un peu… » Répondit-elle d'un ton évident.

« Lui faire payer quoi ? Ce mec est doux comme un agneau. »

Cette expression lui rappela soudain ce que lui avait dit un jour Olivier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. _Je dis juste que tu n'es pas le petit agneau doux et tendre que tu voudrais faire croire..._

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi Olivier avait une telle image d'elle. Elle savait bien ne pas être parfaite, ni vraiment très gentille, mais tout de même, elle ne pensait pas être aussi manipulatrice qu'il le laissait entendre. Elle comprenait qu'il ne l'idéalise pas – Olivier n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie de personnes qui ne voyaient dans les autres que ce qu'elles voulaient voir, au contraire il était douloureusement réaliste – mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il la diabolise à ce point.

« Sa fausse indifférence. » Expliqua Katie. « Cette tendance à vouloir me faire croire que je ne lui fait aucun effet alors que c'est tout le contraire. Il m'en a fait baver. »

« Tu sais, je doute qu'Antony soit le genre de personnes qui use de stratagèmes envers ses amis… » Rétorqua Jackie d'un ton songeur, faisant mentalement la comparaison avec Olivier. « Pas comme d'autres… »

« D'autres ? De qui tu parles ? »

« De certaines personnes… » Dit-elle évasivement.

Olivier était beaucoup plus calculateur. Rien que la visite qu'il lui avait faite à Noel le prouvait. Il avait prétendu que c'était une visite forcée et qui l'agaçait, mais dans le fond elle savait bien qu'il était content de la voir.

« Ah, tu parles de toi. » Réalisa soudain Katie en souriant.

Cette réflexion tira Jackie de ses pensées.

« Moi ? » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Bah oui, regarde comment tu es parfois avec Charles… Remarque, c'est un comportement qui me choque moins chez une fille que chez un mec. Les filles se maquillent, s'habillent bien, veulent plaire, en soit c'est déjà un stratagème. »

Jackie ne dit rien mais médita ses paroles. Katie avait raison. Elle ne pensait pas que son amie l'avait si bien cerné. De plus, ça l'agaçait de savoir qu'elle avait un point commun avec Olivier.

« En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'Anthony l'ait fait exprès. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Il ne calcule pas, ce n'est pas son genre et tu le sais. Arrête de faire la débile et profite ! Ce soir c'est la fête, il y a de l'alcool, on est tous désinhibés et les gens adorent (pour on ne sait quelle raison) le nouvel an, alors arrête de stagner et concrétise. » Elle marmonna ensuite : « Ca me fera des vacances. »

Katie lui donna une tape molle sur le bras, pour la forme, mais parut considérer ces paroles.

« T'as raison. » Dit-elle enfin. « Je vais essayer d'attaquer ce soir, le pauvre petit ne va rien voir venir. » Ricana-t-elle d'un air diabolique.

« Alors là il n'y a aucun risque, il est complètement aveugle. » Lâcha Jackie, blasée.

« Ouais… Au fait, je t'ai pas raconté ? Un jour on travaillait tous les deux dans la salle commune – ne rigole _pas !_ – et on venait de réviser le cours sur la métamorphose humaine. Tout à coup, il me dit que la théorie c'est bien beau mais qu'il a hâte de passer à la pratique. J'ai tout de suite pensé 'génial, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !' Je lui réponds tout naturellement que moi aussi et qu'on pourrait monter dans mon dortoir pour pratiquer la 'magie' de la bête à deux dos. »

Jackie ricana et Katie hocha la tête vers elle.

« Tu vois t'as compris toi ! Alors que lui, il n'a même pas capté. Pire ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

« Non. »

« Ses yeux se mettent à briller et il prend une expression hyper contente en me disant 'Ah ! Toi aussi tu connais le mythe des sphères divisées d'Aristophane ? L'homme originel, androgyne, qui formait une sphère parfaite et qui a été divisé en deux êtres distincts, l'homme et la femme, après avoir tenté d'attaquer les dieux ! J'adore cette théorie !' »

« Non. » Lâcha Jackie, hallucinée. « Tu rigoles. »

« Absolument pas. Il était à fond. Il n'a même pas calculé que je lui avais fait une proposition. »

« Waw, ce mec est vraiment bizarre… Bon, faut dire que comme proposition ça craint. La bête à deux dos ? Sérieusement Katie ? »

« Je sais » Concéda son amie avec un sourire. « Mais c'était de l'humour, il n'a même pas réagi ! Pff, je crois qu'on est vraiment trop différents… D'un autre côté, son histoire était intéressante, » Admit-elle. « mais bon, il est toujours à côté de la plaque. Ou bien, c'est moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Jackie ne dit rien. C'était vrai que Katie et Anthony n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun… Pourtant ils arrivaient à être amis alors pourquoi pas plus ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il fallait à tout prix sortir avec quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait, la preuve elle était tombée amoureuse d'Alexandre et ce type était presque son antithèse.

Elles gardèrent un silence songeur pendant quelques instants.

« La bête à deux dos… » Répéta soudain Jackie d'un air blasé.

Katie coula un regard mi-vexé mi-honteux dans sa direction.

« C'est con comme expression, hein ? »

« Ca oui. »

« J'arrête de l'utiliser ? »

« S'il te plait. »

« Ok, j'arrête. »

« Je suis fière de toi, c'est un grand progrès. »

« Ca va. » Prévint Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'humanité. »

« Ca va ! » Grogna la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elles se défièrent du regard pendant un moment puis éclatèrent de rire tant c'était ridicule.

Elles continuèrent de papoter en riant et en servant flûte sur flûte de champagne que Jackie disposait ensuite sur un plateau. De temps à autre, elles se sifflaient des petites coupes (que Jackie remplissait avec tout ce qui était à portée de sa main : vin, bière, Whisky-Pur-Feu, Vodka-Etrangleuse - avec un morceau de boa constrictor inséré dans la bouteille –, Rhum Enflammé, Téquila, etc.), si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, elles étaient toutes les deux déjà bien pétées.

Jackie se baissa à hauteur de l'îlot de cuisine et observa avec scepticisme le plateau sur lequel étaient posées, dans un équilibre qui lui paraissait très instable (à moins que ce ne soit son équilibre à elle qui lui joue des tours), une vingtaine de flûtes de champagne.

« Ca va se casser la gueule. » Déclara Katie.

Jackie se tourna vers elle en plissant les yeux et feula.

Oui, feula. Elle avait déjà dit que l'alcool provoquait des effets bizarres chez elle ?

« Ne dis pas ça, tu vas me porter la poisse ! » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le plateau et ajouta d'un ton assuré. « Ca va tenir. »

« Tu vas foutre du champagne partooooout ! » Chantonna Katie en se balançant sur son tabouret, un verre d'Ambroisie à la main.

« La ferme ! Je vais y arriver. »

Puis, elle se leva et attrapa fermement les deux bords du plateau qu'elle hissa très lentement, avec une infinie précaution. Toujours aussi doucement, elle se tourna vers la porte et se dirigea vers elle en adoptant la gracieuse démarche du cosmonaute tout en prenant milles précautions pour ne pas se croûter par terre avec le plateau.

« Vite, ouvre-moi la porte ! » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment à Katie.

Cette dernière se précipita et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup. Bon, d'accord, il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser puisqu'au train auquel elle avançait elle risquait d'y être encore dans trois semaines, mais c'était assez marrant de voir Katie obéir à ses ordres avec autant de zèle. Et si elle lui disait d'avaler une bouteille de Tabasco, elle le ferait ?

Elle passa les portes de la cuisine, traversa le petit couloir qui menait au salon et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce bondée, elle se mit à aboyer aimablement des « laissez-passer ! » et des « cassez-vous ! » aussi charmants les uns que les autres.

Le stress la rendait toujours un peu excessive…

Katie libéra le passage devant elle et elle put avancer sous les regards avides des personnes présentes.

Regards destinés aux flûtes de champagne, malheureusement, et non à sa sublime personne.

Espèce d'ivrognes ingrats.

« Là… voilà... » Souffla-t-elle en posant le plateau, avec toutes les coupes intactes, sur la table basse du salon qui était entourée de plusieurs fauteuils marron et d'un canapé crème.

« OUAIS ! CHAMPAGNE ! »

Elle sursauta brutalement. Entièrement focalisée sur sa mission d'intérêt général (bah oui, dans la vie d'un jeune, l'approvisionnement de fêtes en alcool était un sujet d'ordre public presque aussi important que les relations diplomatiques de l'Angleterre), elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Elle regarda à sa droite et vit les jumeaux Weasley (qui venaient de lui percer un tympan avec leur discrétion habituelle), les poings levés en signe de victoire, installés de chaque côté d'Alicia Spinnet dans le canapé blanc cassé qui longeait le mur du salon.

Soudain, une flûte trembla (et honnêtement elle était persuadée que c'était à cause du hurlement de ces débiles de jumeaux), mettant en péril l'équilibre précaire de toute la construction. Mais avant que Jackie puisse réagir, une paire de mains, délicates et ciselés, entrèrent dans son champ de vision et maintinrent le verre rebelle.

Elle leva les yeux et constata que juste devant elle, de l'autre côté de la table, assise sur un petit fauteuil marron foncé, se trouvait Johanna – toujours aussi magnifique – les mains posées sur la flûte récalcitrante.

Et merde… Sa gorge se serra et un regain de jalousie monta en elle, la brûlant de l'intérieur.

« Merci. » Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Impossible de décrire à quel point ça lui avait arraché la bouche de dire ça.

« De rien, j'ai vu que t'avais besoin d'aide ! » Sourit Johanna.

_Ha ha ha, mais je t'emmerde ma chérie !_

« Oui, c'est impossible de faire trois pas, il y a beaucoup trop de monde ce soir... » Répondit-elle d'un ton plat.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses : je veux au moins trois coupes de champagne ce soir ! » Exigea Georges en se penchant entre les deux filles, les mains tendues.

« Hé du calme, l'alcolo ! » S'exclama Jackie en donnant une claque sur la main du rouquin. Ce dernier ramena son bras vers lui en affichant un air de martyr sacrifié. « Pour l'instant c'est UNE coupe par personne, pas plus ! Tiens Johanna, aide-moi à les distribuer avant que les profiteurs ne se servent quatre fois de suite. » Ordonna-t-elle en tendant des coupes à la belle blonde qui commença à les distribuer au troupeau de personnes qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'elles.

Sensation étrange d'être soudainement entrée dans un zoo…

Incroyable comme les gens pouvaient perdre toute bienséance et civilité lorsque la satisfaction d'une envie, en l'espèce l'ingurgitation immédiate d'alcool, entrait dans l'équation. Ils la bousculaient, lui parlaient mal, la poussaient avec impatience pour attraper ce foutu champagne et quand ils daignaient la laisser servir elle-même, ils l'assaillaient d'incessants « je peux en avoir ? je peux en avoir ? » ou « plus vite, plus viiite, j'ai soif ! ».

Insupportable. Non mais franchement, est-ce que c'était si difficile d'attendre DIX secondes ?

« Bande d'animaux… » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle releva la tête et tendit le bras vers la gauche afin de donner une flûte à une espèce d'excitée, brune, aux ongles affutés (qu'elle était à deux doigts de surnommer Freddy Kruger, les cicatrices et le chapeau en moins), qui lui griffait le poignet depuis cinq minutes pour avoir sa dose.

Alors que Jackie commençait légèrement à s'énerver et montrait les dents à Freddy les griffes de la nuit, un air mauvais sur le visage, Jonathan la rejoignit, mettant fin à l'affrontement, et l'aida à distribuer les coupes de champagne.

Décidément ce garçon était très bien. Il la connaissait à peine et savait déjà quand il fallait intervenir pour l'empêcher de péter un cable ! Waaa, un peu plus et elle le prenait pour son âme sœur !

« Ca y est ? Les drogués sont sevrés ? » S'enquit soudain Katie qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

« Oui, c'est bon. » Soupira Johanna en s'essuyant le front (dépourvu de toute sueur, étant la perfection qu'elle était) d'une main.

« Lâche, tu nous as abandonnés à ces monstres avides d'alcool ! T'as pas honte ? » Se plaignit Jackie en jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé beige en soupirant et fit rouler sa flûte de champagne sur sa joue brûlante, les yeux fermés. Elle était froide, ça l'apaisa. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata deux choses : D'une, elle avait vraiment un ticket avec Jonathan qui, d'ailleurs, était en train de la mater en souriant d'une manière tout sauf discrète et de deux, Katie avait apparemment fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire étant donné la teinte rouge écrevisse qui venait d'envahir son visage.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'Anthony se trouvait juste derrière la jolie blonde.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était arrivé en même temps qu'elle dans le salon.

Donc, qu'ils avaient étés tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Donc, seuls.

Et donc, aptes à faire des cochonneries ! Hahahaha !

Bon, d'accord, il y avait peu de chances pour que ça se soit fait aussi vite, surtout avec un type aussi lent à la détente qu'Anthony pour partenaire, mais c'était vraiment marrant de mettre Katie mal à l'aise.

Elle afficha donc un grand sourire goguenard et scruta du regard Katie qui toussota nerveusement.

« Tu faisais quoi ? Encore à picoler en cachette hein ? » Demanda Jackie.

« Hum, pas du tout ! J'étais… occupée. »

« Occupée ? » Répéta Jackie.

Katie rougit encore plus.

Pfff, tellement grillée.

« Hum, ouais. Alors vous passez une bonne soirée ? »

« C'est ça ouais, change de sujet… » Ricana Jackie à voix basse.

Jackson, qui l'avait entendu, lui lança un regard étonné mais ne commenta pas, visiblement dépassé par sa réaction.

« Oui, on s'éclate, c'est génial ! Merci encore d'avoir organisé cette soirée Katie ! » Félicita joyeusement Alicia.

« Ouais, c'est super » Approuva Jackie. « mais je trouve ça aussi vachement dommage que tu n'aies pas invité Cédric Diggory ce soir. Il aurait embelli ma journée. Mes vacances même. Toute ma vie en fait. »

Johanna éclata de rire, dévoilant au monde des dents éclatantes de santé :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu bassines tout le monde avec ce cinquième année ! M'enfin je te comprends, il est vraiment beau gosse... »

Bon, c'était officiel : Jackie et Johanna avaient définitivement les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait à ses oreilles comme une malédiction ?

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Olivier et un soupir agacé de Katie.

« Je ne le connais même pas ce mec, je ne pouvais pas l'inviter chez moi ! Réfléchis un peu Jackie, ça aurait paru bizarre ! » S'exaspéra sa meilleure amie qui avait eu droit à cette conversation une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Et alors ? Les relations sociales sont bien faites pour quelque chose à ce que je sache ? Je persiste à dire que tu aurais pu l'inviter à cette soirée ! » S'obstina Jackie d'un ton buté.

« Et bien tu te gourres. En plus il n'est pas très sympa comme type : les rares fois où je lui ai parlé, il faisait la gueule. »

« Oh, alors là, t'exagères ! » S'indigna Johanna.

Jackie manqua de s'étouffer sous le blasphème.

« Fadaises ! Mensoooonges ! » S'outragea-t-elle d'un air théâtral.

« Je vous jure, c'est pas un marrant ce mec. »

« N'importe quoi ! Je suis certaine qu'il a un sens de l'humour incroyable ! »

« Il faut le chatouiller pour le faire rire je te dis ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin qu'on le chatouille à un endroit en particulier… » Insinua Jackie en retrouvant brusquement son sérieux et en haussant les sourcils d'un air lubrique.

Katie eut un sourire amusé, ses yeux s'allumant d'une lueur intéressée (comme à chaque fois qu'une conversation dérivait sur le sexe).

« Tu crois ? Dans ce cas, ça change tout. Je serais prête à me sacrifier. »

« Moi aussi. Pour la bonne cause, bien sûr. »

« Evidement. » Renchérit Katie avec conviction. « Mais la tâche sera ardue, il m'a tout de même l'air très strict ce Diggory… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. » Rassura Jackie. Elle marqua une pause puis fit la moue. « Quoique, ce serait dommage. »

« Perverse. » Commenta Angelina qui venait d'entrer dans la conversation.

Elle s'était assise sur les genoux de Fred et lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Obsédée. » Ajouta Katie avec un sourire de connivence (entre débauchées elles se comprenaient).

« Je dirais plutôt 'ouverte aux expériences'. » Corrigea Jackie en riant.

« Bah, faut pas faire attention, je suis sûr qu'avec Jackie c'est que de la gueule » Intervint soudain une voix narquoise et parfaitement insupportable (appartenant à quelqu'un d'encore plus insupportable et qui prenait son pied en risquant sa vie sur des balais. – Et en foutant en rogne des harpies aussi, mais ça c'était plus anecdotique). « D'ailleurs, je parie 20 Gallions que c'est le genre de fille qui se la joue très libérée mais qui repousse le mec au dernier moment parce qu'elle a les jetons de passer à l'étape supérieure… »

Non. _Non…_ Il ne venait quand même pas de DIRE CA ?

Estomaquée et submergée par des envies de meurtres, Jackie devint très rouge et resta muette d'indignation, incapable d'articuler une parole et craignant surtout de trop se dévoiler en s'énervant contre le-très-prochainement-mort-et-mutilé gardien de quidditch.

Johanna, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils – apparemment étonnée de voir son petit-ami se comporter avec si peu de manières – puis lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Ne sois pas méchant ! » Réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Cette phrase la réveilla net. Alors là non ! Il était hors de question que ce soit l'autre blondasse qui la défende !

Elle se redressa dans son siège et plissa les yeux.

« Oui, ce n'est vraiment pas cool de dire ce genre de choses devant tout le monde Olivier... » Ajouta-t-elle lentement, la mâchoire légèrement avancée et l'air dangereux. « Tu vois, moi, de mon côté, je suis persuadée que t'en as une _toute petite_ mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais en faire une déclaration publique. » Elle marqua une pause puis mit sa main devant sa bouche d'un air faussement étonné. « Oh,_ oups_. »

Ha ha ! Dans ta gueule, connard.

Elle eut un petit rire parfaitement hypocrite et lui adressa un sourire vengeur alors que Jackson et Anthony poussaient un soupir désespéré et secouaient la tête d'un air défaitiste, comme s'ils savaient que Jackie venait de provoquer un cataclysme dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

A savoir, remettre en cause la virilité d'un garçon.

Olivier, quant à lui, éclata de rire. D'un rire fort et exagéré, presque aussi sincère que les sourires que Jackie adressait à Johanna.

« J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule ! Moi ? En avoir une toute petite ? » Répéta-t-il d'un air arrogant avant de se pencher brusquement vers elle en affichant un sourire féroce. « Ecoute-moi bien Stone, tu sauras à l'avenir que je suis très loin – mais alors à des kilomètres ! – d'en avoir une petite. Je suis même _extrêmement bien_ pourvu. Dis-lui Johanna, dis-lui à quel point elle est énorme ! Gigantesque ! »

Oulà… Euh… Ok, visiblement, elle venait d'égratigner un point sensible de sa masculinité…

Peut-être qu'il en avait vraiment une toute petite ? Et c'était pour ça qu'il prenait si mal sa remarque ?

Non, définitivement non. Ce qu'elle avait senti l'autre soir dans la forêt n'était certainement pas… _petit_.

Ni mou, d'ailleurs.

Ugh. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de penser ce qu'elle venait de penser ?

Angie avait raison, elle était _vraiment_ perverse.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il exagérait, son… euh… équipement n'était pas non plus 'gigantesque' !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que les garçons ressentaient toujours le besoin d'exagérer la taille de leur sexe ? Pff, comme si ça allait faire baver d'envie les femmes ! Tu parles, ça faisait plus peur qu'autre chose ! Comme si elles avaient envie qu'un truc monstrueusement gros entre en elles ! Ah, quelle horreur !

Elle chassa ses pensées obscures de son esprit et arqua un sourcil dédaigneux à l'intention du Capitaine qui était en train de fulminer (ce qui était absolument hilarant, soit dit en passant).

« Et bien, et bien… On a tendance à _grossir_ la réalité Olivier ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Une lueur de fureur traversa les pupilles sombres d'Olivier qui lui adressa un rictus de pure provocation.

« Ok Jackie, tu me cherches ? Tu vas me trouver. Je te le prouve quand tu veux. Tout de suite même ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air de défi en portant les mains à sa ceinture et en commençant à la déboucler.

Vision particulièrement érotique : Olivier en train de défaire sa ceinture tout en la défiant de son regard brûlant. Ahhh…

Mais tout de même, quel que soit le plaisir causé par cette image, il fallait que ça cesse. Si si, elle faisait parfois preuve de bon sens !

Un silence avait accueillit les paroles d'Olivier, alias « l'Exhib », et Jackie lança un regard en coin, embarrassée, à leurs amis qui assistaient à l'affrontement, les yeux exorbités.

… Mais il était bourré ou quoi ? Il comptait _réellement_ montrer son pénis à tout le monde ?

Heureusement Johanna, qui regardait son petit ami d'un air atterré (et il y avait de quoi) depuis une bonne minute, sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa brusquement son poignet.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement suraigüe.

Olivier se tourna vers elle, l'air mauvais, les mains toujours accrochées à sa ceinture, puis il sembla soudain réaliser qu'il s'apprêtait à montrer ses organes génitaux à tous ses amis.

Ce qui, au passage, lui aurait fait perdre lesdites amitiés.

Il cilla, l'air un peu confus, puis éclata soudain d'un grand rire, encore plus faux que le précédent.

« Haha, bien sûr que non, c'était une blague ! Je rigole ! » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Et sous le regard ahuri de Jackie, tout le monde tomba dans le panneau. Ils rirent tous d'un air soulagé, visiblement rassurés que leur ami ne soit pas un malade mental exhibitionniste, comme ils en avaient douté pendant quelques secondes.

Incroyable, comment pouvaient-ils être si naïfs ?

Elle regarda d'un air blasé Olivier afficher un petit air respectable absolument insupportable.

Non mais quel hypocrite ce mec, c'était sidérant !

Cependant lorsque il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait, il prit une expression tueuse et passa lentement son pouce sur sa gorge, comme s'il allait l'égorger (quel garçon charmant), menace à laquelle elle répondit par un secouage de tête chagriné, genre « tu me fais de la peine, pauvre naze ».

Ha ha ! Boulet va. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui se ridiculisait tout seul, il fallait bien qu'elle en profite !

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil d'un air indifférent et détourna le regard, ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna à son tour vers ses voisins, George et Alicia Spinnet. Il avait l'air de réaliser que ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire et qu'elle le lui ressortirait aussi souvent que possible, résultat il prenait une attitude désinvolte et détachée mais en réalité, il faisait la gueule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle captait toujours l'énervement d'Olivier. Et elle _adorait_ voir ça. Le muscle de sa mâchoire se contractait à chaque fois et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, ce reflexe tout masculin lui avait toujours plu.

Elle eut un petit soupir rêveur et s'étira comme un chat, écoutant à moitié Alicia lui parler des horribles tentatives d'intimidation des Serpentards sur certains joueurs de quidditch de Serdaigle.

Elle se posa pour la millième fois LA question qu'elle ressassait constamment. A savoir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce mec lui fasse autant d'effet ? Ok, il était canon. Et viril. Et il avait énormément de charme. Mais elle savait qu'objectivement il existait certains types aussi, voir même plus, beaux. Comme Anthony. Ou Diggory. Et pourtant, ils la laissaient froide, malgré sa soi-disant obsession pour Cédric qu'elle criait sur tous les toits.

Ce n'était donc pas qu'une question de physique, il y avait aussi certainement le facteur psychologique. Or la personnalité d'Olivier laissait parfois franchement à désirer.

Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule explication : elle avait vraiment des goûts de chiotte.

Waw, quel scoop dis-donc. Bravo Miss Déduction, mais ça elle l'avait un peu compris depuis le _début_. Depuis que tout avait commencé. Depuis que… Oh bon sang, c'était elle ou ses pensées tournaient en boucle depuis quatre mois ?

Comme s'ils étaient indépendants de sa volonté, ses yeux ambrés se tournèrent à nouveau vers le Capitaine de quidditch… et ce qu'elle vit à cet instant la fit presque sursauter.

Elle eut la sensation que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, l'espace d'une seconde. Elle cessa instantanément de sourire d'un air suffisant et sa main gauche se crispa sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Olivier ne l'ignorait plus. Mais alors _plus_ _du tout_. Au contraire, il la regardait d'une telle manière qu'un frisson de d'excitation, de joie, d'indignation, de gêne et de confusion enchevêtrés parcourut son échine.

La tête reposant nonchalamment en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil et légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses yeux obscurs posés sur elle, ses longues jambes légèrement écartées, ses bras puissants déployés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, prêts à attaquer, à saisir, à attraper… il ressemblait à un fauve qui se préparait à bondir.

Elle n'avait jamais surpris un regard pareil venant de lui. Jamais. Il prenait toujours garde de se montrer insondable et moqueur devant elle, ou alors de ne dévoiler que le strict minimum (c'est-à-dire, attirance et mépris mêlés).

Mais là…

Là, il la matait comme une bête. Comme s'il avait envie de se jeter sur elle et de la prendre à même le sol. D'une manière si concupiscente, si vorace, que même la plus rodée des stars du X en aurait rougi.

Ses pupilles de charbon se promenaient sur son corps et caressaient ses courbes moulées dans sa petite robe noire bustier, sans aucun scrupule ou signe de honte – Jackie en était même arrivée au point de se demander s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Son regard brûlant et certainement bien alcoolisé remonta le long de ses jambes croisées, traîna sur ses cuisses exposées, caressa lentement son ventre plat et ses hanches rondes, ralentit presque douloureusement sur sa poitrine – il s'humidifia les lèvres et elle se sentit mal – puis voyagea avec avidité sur sa gorge et ses épaules dénudées, avant de se poser sur sa bouche rouge…

Elle détourna la tête avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

L'instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes : le temps de tourner la tête vers lui, de capter son expression et son regard, puis de se détourner. Et pourtant, il lui semblait que le temps s'était dilaté, épaissi, égrenant ses grains de sable avec une lenteur excessive, tant le moment lui avait paru lourd et pesant.

Son cœur battait un rythme effréné et ses pommettes étaient brûlantes. Elle s'en agaça. Elle ne pensait pas que son rougissement soit flagrant, mais ça l'énervait de réagir de cette façon. Pourquoi donc Olivier déclenchait-il de telles réactions chez elle ? Quand c'était un autre garçon qui la regardait, elle pouvait rester de marbre pendant des heures ou alors elle était juste contente qu'on la regarde ! Mais quand il s'agissait d'Olivier… elle devenait une vraie débile, complètement nunuche et mal à l'aise. Empotée. Oui, voilà, c'était le mot, em-po-tée ! Quelle honte bordel ! Tout était de sa faute !

La tête baissée et les joues roses, elle resta là, assise, à maudire le jeune homme et à fixer ses mains serrées de nervosité, extrêmement consciente de son regard d'onyx sur elle. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour échapper à cet examen gênant, brûlant, excitant, etc., elle fut prise de court par Jackson qui la releva soudain d'un coup sec de son siège en la tirant par la main.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle émit une exclamation stupéfaite, surprise et déstabilisée par ce comportement digne de l'homme de Neandertal moyen.

« Eh mais… Jackson, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Allez viens, on va danser ! » Sourit-il en l'entraînant de force plus loin du petit groupe.

« Hein ? »

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'une mélodie aux sonorités africaines jouait à travers les enceintes. Vivante, exotique, vibrante, mélangeant le djembé et le balafon. Très prenante. Et très traditionnelle.

En somme, un truc que Jackie ne connaissait pas du tout.

« Jackson tu me fais peur… tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'effroi dans ses yeux ambrés.

Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

« Absolument pas. »

Il la rapprocha de lui et se mit à danser contre elle, ondulant du bassin avec un naturel qu'il tenait de ses origines camerounaises. Oh mon dieu… Trop sexy pour elle. Trop suggestif. Trop difficile à reproduire pour l'anglaise coincée qu'elle était.

Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas coincée, mais elle était définitivement une mauvaise danseuse.

Enfin comparé à Jackson, tout le monde dansait mal, même Charles Wyatt.

« Allez, c'est pas si difficile Jackie, laisse toi aller. » Encouragea Jackson en souriant gentiment.

« Facile à dire quand on a ça dans le sang ! »

« Ah qu'est-ce que tu veux, les africains ont le rythme dans la peau, c'est comme ça ! » Répondit-il avec fierté.

Il la colla contre lui, la plaquant contre son torse dur, et elle se sentit rougir un peu.

Ouh, c'était elle ou il faisait un peu chaud ici ?

« Laisse ton corps se délasser et suivre la musique, ne réfléchis plus. »

Ne réfléchis plus, ne réfléchis plus ! Facile à dire mais plus difficile à appliquer quand votre meilleur ami vous collait contre lui pour entamer une danse sexuelle – euh, sensuelle, pardon.

_Per-verse._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisie moi alors qu'Angelina danse comme une déesse ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jackson haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter ma meilleure – et très jolie – amie à danser sans avoir de motifs sous-jacents ? » S'étonna-t-il d'un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

Elle lui lança un sale regard. Espèce de vieux flatteur…

« Non. Pas quand la dite amie danse comme une patate. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Tu ne danses pas comme une patate, tu te débrouilles même plutôt bien pour une occidentale. » Sourit-il.

« Plutôt bien ? Waw, dis donc Jackson, tes compliments s'améliorent d'heure en heure ! » Ironisa-t-elle. « Un jour tu arriveras peut-être à m'en faire un qui ne me vexera pas en même temps, espèce de boulet. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa les poignets de Jackie et ramena ses bras fins autour de son cou avant de poser ses propres mains sur sa taille étroite.

« Désolé mais en Afrique on ne danse pas comme ces coincés de blancs. » Se moqua-t-il en la collant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais la gêne qu'elle ressentait devait sûrement diminuer son pouvoir d'intimidation. D'ailleurs, le sourire tranquille de Jackson le confirmait.

« Tu te rends compte que si ça avait été la situation inverse, tu m'aurais traitée de sale raciste ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui décochant un regard sévère.

« Chacun ses armes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sentit qu'elle commençait à se détendre dans ses bras. Il fallait dire que Jackson était très confortable… Musclé mais d'une manière douce, presque moelleuse, comme un nounours. Bon, un nounours particulièrement sexy, mais un nounours quand même ! Elle ferma les yeux et alors qu'elle se laissait imprégner par la musique et qu'elle commençait à suivre avec plus de naturel les ondulations du corps de Jackson, ce dernier lui chuchota une chose qui anéantit tous ses espoirs de se détendre…

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais... Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe. »

Jackie se glaça instantanément. Son premier réflexe fut de mentir. Mentir, mentir, mentir. Comme un arracheur de dents si possible.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna-t-elle, d'une voix pourtant incertaine, en reculant légèrement sa tête dans l'intention de croiser son regard. Elle avait la sensation que si elle lisait dans ses yeux elle saurait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. « Comment ça, 'tu vois bien ce qu'il se passe' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ? »

Mais la grande main couleur chocolat de Jackson se posa sur sa nuque et la recala doucement contre son épaule. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla, avec une douceur insoupçonnée :

« Je ne vais pas te faire la leçon Jackie, t'es une grande fille et tu fais ce que tu veux… même si je doute que tu trouves ton compte dans cette histoire. Les liaisons secrètes sont loin d'être aussi épanouissantes qu'on se l'imagine… souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents l'année dernière… » Rappela-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je te dirai juste une chose : Johanna est loin d'être aussi naïve que tu sembles le penser alors… fais attention, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. »

A ces mots pourtant soufflés avec bienveillance, le corps de Jackie se crispa entièrement, se tendant comme une corde raide entre ses grands bras accueillants. Le menton toujours posé sur l'épaule robuste de son ami qui la tenait collée contre lui, passablement horrifiée par ce qu'il était en train de lui murmurer, elle regarda avec une distance étrange les gens qui dansaient sur la piste. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi lui dire, qu'elle le dissuade de croire une chose pareille, qu'elle concocte un de ses jolis mensonges pour le convaincre de son innocence et tout s'arrangerait ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ! Il parlait, parlait, parlait, et son cœur à elle battait la chamade, ses mains se resserraient autour de sa nuque et bien que ses yeux soient ouverts, elle avait la sensation de ne plus réellement voir ce qu'il l'entourait, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur l'histoire à dormir debout qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui pondre.

Mais lorsqu'il fit référence à ses parents qui avaient failli se séparer l'année précédente parce que son père avait eu une brève liaison avec une autre femme, elle se sentit soudain si honteuse, si minable, qu'elle ne put prononcer une seule phrase pour se défendre.

Un long silence suivit son discours. La chanson prit fin et _Let it loose_ des Stones retentit dans la pièce. Une chanson lente, douce, dont les paroles tintaient à ses oreilles comme un conseil : laisse toi aller.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et murmura d'une voix faiblarde, incapable de protester comme elle l'avait voulu précédemment :

« D'accord… »

Et le slow continua.

* * *

De retour dans la cuisine, assise sur un tabouret de bar, les jambes élégamment croisées et sa robe noire découvrant un peu trop la peau de ses cuisses, Jackie partageait avec Katie une discussion passionnante sur…

Sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Incroyable, elle avait déjà oublié ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer comment elle faisait pour tenir une discussion sans savoir quel en était le sujet ?

Bon, fallait dire qu'elle était bien imbibée. Après la « révélation Jacksonienne », et tout ce que cette dernière impliquait, elle avait ressenti comme le besoin élégant et digne de se bourrer la gueule vite fait bien fait. Elle avait donc avalé un petit remontant de Vodka Etrangleuse. Puis un autre, et un autre, et un autre, si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, le petit remontant s'était transformé en quatre, cinq, six… onze remontants.

Oui, onze.

Comment elle avait pu ingurgiter un tel volume d'alcool sans tomber par terre, c'était une question qu'elle se posait sérieusement. Simple question d'entraînement, aurait-elle pu répondre. Après tout, Jackie avait des soirées de pratique derrière elle. Mais comme elle sentait qu'elle n'avait jamais été si soule de sa vie et que sa vue s'était étrangement dédoublée, elle savait que la réponse n'était pas là. A vrai dire, elle était siiii bourrée qu'elle avait l'impression de ne même plus l'être, comme si tous les grammes d'alcool dans son sang l'avaient justement désensibilisé de l'alcool.

D'accord, ce qu'elle venait de penser n'avait aucun sens. Mais eh, comme elle l'avait dit, elle était bien imbibée.

Pff. Soirée de merde.

« Wow, alors là, maintenant c'est certain : au Lever du coude, je suis championne du monde ! » S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux et en souriant béatement, l'air hyper fier d'elle-même.

Katie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, perdue par ce brusque changement de sujet (parce que oui, apparemment elles avaient un sujet de conversation), puis éclata d'un rire idiot en baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche le plan de travail de l'îlot.

Ok. Si Jackie était médaillée d'or, Katie était visiblement médaillée d'argent.

Jackie attrapa la deuxième bouteille de champagne Moët and Chandon que Callagher avait apporté (décidemment friqué celui là) et leur servit deux flûtes. (Après plusieurs verres de Vodka pure, elle faisait moins la fine bouche et était prête à avaler tout ce qu'elle trouvait)

« Holà, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette bouteille ? » S'exclama soudain une voix masculine.

Katie et Jackie se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, les sourcils haussés. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Jonathan, Jackie pâlit. Nom de dieu, est-ce qu'elle avait fait une connerie ? Il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était trompé de bouteille, qu'il l'avait confondu avec un mousseux de pacotille et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ouvrir le Moët ? Rhoo, elle savait que c'était une bouteille beaucoup trop chère pour une soirée d'étudiants stupides !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à briser la bouteille litigieuse et à se tailler les veines avec les morceaux de verre, désespérée de son erreur, Jonathan se précipita vers elle et s'exclama :

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on sert le champagne ! »

Hein ?

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et lui décocha un regard sévère.

« Voyons Jackie, il existe un rite – un cérémonial même ! – pour servir le champagne ! tu ne le savais pas ? Et regarde-toi, tu étais en train de tenir la bouteille par le goulot comme une plouc qui sort de sa campagne ! C'est tout sauf classe ! » La gronda-t-il comme si elle était une gamine de cinq ans.

A cette image, Jackie se mit à rire bêtement en pensant aux benêts qui peuplaient les petits villages en zones rurales. Puis elle s'interrompit brusquement, soudainement vexée, en se souvenant qu'elle-même était issue d'un petit village en zone rurale. Oui mais elle n'était pas une benête elle ! D'accord, ce mot n'existait pas mais ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas une bouseuse, okay ? Il y avait des gens très bien dans la campagne !

« Je viens de la campagne, pauvre débile. » Cingla-t-elle d'un ton acide.

« Et bien ça ne m'étonne pas, vu ton maintien ! » Riposta Jonathan.

Estomaquée, Jackie ne put répliquer quoique ce soit. Il rigola franchement.

« Ha ha, tu tires une de ces têtes ! Je _plaisante_ Jackie, on s'en fout que tu viennes de la cambrousse ! Bref, passons. Il faut quand même que je t'apprenne la technique ! »

Il saisit la bouteille et la mit sous le nez de Jackie.

« Il est conseillé de prendre la bouteille à pleine main. Il ne faut JAMAIS servir par le col : c'est incommode et inélégant. »

Son esprit critique écrasé par les litres d'alcool ingurgités, Jackie le regarda faire et hocha la tête d'un air obéissant. Au même moment, Anthony poussa la porte de la cuisine, s'arrêta sur le seuil, embrassa la scène du regard, haussa un sourcil, puis entra dans la pièce en se dirigeant vers eux.

« On sert donc le champagne en saisissant la bouteille d'une main, on introduit le pouce dans l'évasement et on soutient le goulot de l'autre main. Tu vois ? » Continua Jonathan en effectuant ce qu'il décrivait.

Anthony se pencha vers Katie et chuchota :

« Il est sérieux là ? »

Katie, dont le nez était presque plissé de dégoût, hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'il essaie de communiquer avec nous… mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit, son langage est très étrange… » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton faussement inquiet.

« Ensuite, tu verses d'abord un doigt de champagne dans chaque flûte, avant de les remplir aux deux tiers… »

Jackie, hypnotisée par l'écoulement de l'alcool dans les verres, le regarda faire alors qu'il servait le liquide doré comme s'il s'agissait d'un produit précieux.

Quoique, au prix que ça coûtait elle comprenait qu'il le manipule comme si c'était de l'or.

« Enfin, tu le sers avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'une fine pellicule de mousse apparaisse. Observe comme ça tournoie, écoute comme ça pétille, sent comme ça titille, c'est grâce à ces détails que l'on voit qu'il s'agit du Roi des vins. » Il reposa la bouteille vide et sourit d'un air triomphal. « Voilà ! »

Un silence accueillit sa démonstration.

« Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de m'expliquer en long et en large comment servir _une boisson dans un verre_ ? » Demanda la voix perplexe de Jackie.

Jonathan fronça les sourcils.

« Ah bah bravo ! Tu sais qu'avec une attitude pareille on peut ruiner une soirée ? »

« Ah ouais ? Tu m'en diras tant… » Lâcha-t-elle avec une indifférence suprême, avant de tourner les talons dans l'intention de quitter la cuisine.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle tanguerait lamentablement sur ses propres pieds (ou plutôt ses talons hauts) et qu'elle manquerait de se casser le nez sur le carrelage avant même de faire un pas. Ainsi, Jonathan put profiter de sa maladresse et empêcha sa retraite stratégique vers le salon en la retenant par le bras.

« Tut tut ! Non, non, tu vas rester ici ! Maintenant je vais t'apprendre à ouvrir une bouteille de champagne selon les règles de _l'art_. Ah là là, je dois refaire toute ton éducation ma mignonne ! »

« Eh ! »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et lui lança un regard noir en le menaçant d'un index accusateur.

« Ecoute mec, j'en ai rien à foutre de ton champagne à 400 Gallions le centilitre, d'ailleurs j'aime pas ça » Exclamation outragée de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine, main sur le cœur et expression horrifiée. « et je m'en porte très bien ! C'est acide, ça pique et ça n'arrive pas à la cheville d'une bonne bière ! » Cette fois ci, Katie prit un air bouleversé et fit mine de s'évanouir sous le choc. « Quant à mon éducation, elle n'a absolument pas besoin d'être refaite et encore moins par un maniaque comme toi ! »

Mais l'intraitable Jonathan soupira d'un air indulgent puis attira Jackie auprès de lui, en face de l'îlot.

« Je sais bien que tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es embarrassée… mais au final tu verras que tu seras contente de savoir toutes ces choses que je peux t'apprendre ! »

Sidérée, Jackie le dévisagea fixement. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être un minimum attiré par ce type ? C'était un vrai con oui !

Bon fallait dire qu'il avait bien joué son double jeu ! A être charmant en début de soirée pour qu'elle tombe dans ses filets puis à se montrer débile et arrogant par la suite ! En fait, c'était un complot ! Oui, un complot ! Certainement organisé par cette garce de Johanna pour qu'elle ignore Olivier pendant la soirée en flirtant avec un autre type !

Elle secoua la tête, faisant disparaître son air horrifié, et se remit les idées en place. Il y avait des gens que l'alcool rendait euphorique, elle ça la rendait définitivement parano !

Dans le fond, le type était juste aussi bourré qu'elle. Fin de l'histoire.

« Alors… » Commença le jeune homme à la crinière dorée en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Jackie remarqua qu'il sentait bon. « Il faut d'abord déboucher la bouteille en douceur, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre le murmure, le crépitement sensuel – certains l'appellent même "le soupir érotique" – du gaz qui s'échappe de la bouteille… » Chuchota-t-il d'un air de bellâtre.

« Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire que le _gaz_ était érotique ? » Demanda Anthony à la cantonade, perplexe.

Jackie s'étouffa de rire.

« Ouiiii ! Ha ha ha ! »

« Si quelqu'un veut le lyncher, je te prévient juste : tu seras seul à le défendre. C'est _ton_ pote après tout. » Marmonna Katie d'un ton presque accusateur.

« Ouais mais je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité… » Grimaça Anthony tout en observant d'un air curieux les gestes de son ami, la tête penchée sur le côté.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous les trois dans la même position. La tête penchée sur le côté, une expression dubitative sur le visage et le regard rivé sur l'ancien Pouffsouffle, essayant sans doute de comprendre les motivations de Jonathan qui expliqueraient que ce dernier leur donne un cours stupide sur la manière d'ouvrir une bouteille.

Il saisit une nouvelle bouteille de Moët & Chandon et commença à détacher le machin en fer qui le recouvrait.

« Donc, on commence par dénouer le muselet de métal… »

Voilà, le « muselet », comme quoi ce cours n'était pas si inutile !

« … on incline légèrement la bouteille en faisant bien attention de ne pas la diriger vers un convive (ça peut être très dangereux, ça a déjà cassé plusieurs nez par le passé !). »

Visualisant la scène, Jackie et Katie ricanèrent d'un air moqueur alors qu'Anthony approuvait d'un hochement de tête intéressé.

« Ensuite on fait pivoter le corps de la bouteille en gardant le bouchon fermement maintenu dans la main et... »

Le corps du jeune homme à la crinière de lion s'arqua vers l'arrière, le bouchon sauta en un « ploc » sourd puis, un vacarme tonitruant retentit dans toute la cuisine.

« AAAAAH ! » Hurla Katie en se retournant vivement vers le four de la cuisine.

Four dont la vitre était complètement éventrée.

Par le fameux bouchon de champagne.

L'éclat de rire tonitruant de Jackie emplit toute la pièce.

« MOUAHAHAHA ! Dis donc dis donc, quelle dextérité ! Houhouhouhouhouhou ! » Railla-t-elle, sans aucune compassion pour le pauvre Jonathan qui rougissait furieusement. « Enfin de compte t'as raison, je suis très contente de connaître _toutes ces choses_ que tu as à m'apprendre ! Ha ha ha ! »

Katie, dont le visage brûlant de fureur contrastait drôlement avec ses cheveux blonds platine, se tourna lentement vers elle. Hum… Jackie eut la soudaine impression que de la fumée s'échappait de ses narines.

« Jonathan, Jackie… SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

* * *

Afin d'éviter les cris de folle furieuse de Katie qui lui reprochait de ne pas montrer assez de compassion pour feu son four, Jackie avait dû fuir la cuisine en courant et monter dans les étages afin de s'isoler dans la pièce la plus éloignée des griffes de sa meilleure amie…

Soit le grenier.

Ou plutôt l'Antre Flippant de la maison.

Bon ok, elle exagérait un peu, mais cette pièce sombre était loin d'être rassurante.

Disons que Jackie n'en aurait pas fait une chambre pour bébé.

Ni pour adulte d'ailleurs.

En revanche, pour faire des rites sacrificiels voués à la gloire de Satan cette pièce aurait été parfaite !

C'était à se demander pourquoi elle était allée se réfugier ici… Mais personne, personne, ne savait à quel point Katie pouvait être effrayante quand elle prenait ce teint rouge écrevisse !

Brrr…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jackie se trouvait désormais allongée sur un petit lit en fer forgé – certainement truffé d'acariens et de mites – et fixait de ses jolis yeux ambrés le plafond poussiéreux.

Etrangement, l'incident l'avait fait décuver. Bon d'accord, ça et le fait que Katie lui ait hurlé dessus. En général, c'est le genre de chose qui refroidit considérablement l'ambiance.

Bref, elle était donc cachée dans le grenier, dégrisée, seule et abandonnée de tous.

Soirée pourrie.

« Jour de merde. Je déteste le Nouvel An. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ah ouais ? Tiens c'est marrant, moi non plus j'aime pas cette fête. » Lâcha une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle sursauta violemment, faisant grincer les ressorts rouillés du matelas, et pivota la tête vers le fond de la pièce plongé dans la pénombre. L'obscurité était dense, cependant elle reconnut immédiatement la personne qui s'y trouvait.

« Olivier ? »

« Ouais, c'est mon prénom. »

Humpf. Stupide.

En même temps, à question idiote réponse idiote.

S'il avait répondu : 'Noooon, c'est le Croque-mitaine, gniark gniark gniark !' Là, il y aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ah merde, ça se voit pas ? Je tricote des pulls pour passer l'hiver, c'est un de mes hobbies ! »

Humour pourri. Ton ironique. Rictus moqueur. Visiblement il était au sommet de sa forme.

Il était affalé dans un fauteuil club en cuir marron foncé, très élimé, mais qui semblait très confortable. Confortable ou alors était-ce Olivier qui était à l'aise partout ? Question très intéressante, qui méritait réflexion. (Bon d'accord, pas tant que ça. Mais elle allait y réfléchir quand même !). Elle le soupçonnait d'appartenir à cette catégorie de personnes qui donnaient toujours l'impression d'être chez eux, peu importe l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Toujours aussi nonchalant, toujours aussi décontracté, même dans un grenier qui mettrait mal à l'aise le plus téméraire des Gryffondors.

Quoique, elle pouvait parler. Elle squattait le lit, elle.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et sourit.

« Tu fais du point de croix ? Eh bé ! Ca m'étônne pô de toi, pépé ! » Commenta-t-elle en prenant sans raison particulière un accent de paysan fermier du fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

Bon d'accord, l'alcool y était sûrement pour beaucoup.

Il y eut un long silence, étonné, puis Olivier éclata de rire.

« Attends, tu peux me le refaire s'il te plait ? Bon sang, cet accent… Je crois que c'est le pire tue-l'amour que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! Ha ha ! »

Elle rit avec lui, décidant dans son immense mansuétude de ne pas se vexer pour cette fois (façon grande reine), puis s'interrompit brusquement en arquant un sourcil.

« Attends, un tue-l'amour, tu dis ? Oh ! Tu m'aimes donc Olivier ? J'en étais sûre ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air extatique, une main sur le cœur.

« Ugh. Dans ce cas je dirai plutôt un 'tue-désir'. » Corrigea-t-il en faisant une grimace.

Connard…

Elle garda la pose alanguie et rectifia :

« Un tue-désir, tu dis ? Oh ! Tu me désires donc Olivier ? » Elle marqua une petit pause puis ajouta avec un sourire diabolique. « Quoique, ça ce n'est pas un scoop. »

Il grogna d'exaspération.

« Jackie, ta gueule. »

Elle roula sur le ventre et posa son menton dans ses mains entrelacées, les sourcils froncés et une mine vexée sur le visage.

« Eh ho, ta gueule toi-même ! » Riposta-t-elle.

Par delà l'obscurité, elle le vit hausser les sourcils et afficher ce qui semblait être un air supérieur.

« Très mature. » Commenta-t-il avant de prendre une expression inquiète. « Attends. Est-ce que ça signifie que ta répartie se limitera bientôt à 'miroir miroir' ? Non parce que dans ce cas je préfèrerais partir avant le carnage… »

« Ma répartie n'est pas limitée, je ne fais que me mettre à ton niveau très cher. » Répondit-elle, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

« Et je te le déconseille, ça ne te réussit pas. Tu ferais mieux de rester au tien. _En dessous._ »

Enfoiré…

Alors qu'il se bidonnait comme un crétin, visiblement très fier de sa remarque, les yeux ambrés de Jackie se plissèrent, furieux, puis elle demanda lentement, d'un ton à la fois innocent et très sournois :

« Dis-moi Olivier, est-ce que je peux rester tranquillement ici sans avoir peur que tu me menaces d'ouvrir ta braguette pour me montrer ta _toute petite_ quéquette ou je dois appeler à l'aide tout de suite ? »

Le rire idiot s'arrêta net.

« Premièrement, elle n'est PAS petite ! Et deuxièmement… tu n'es qu'une sale garce. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, une moue amusée courbant ses lèvres.

Elle lui décocha un sourire méprisant puis, tout en affichant un petit air faussement inquiet, demanda :

« Johanna n'a pas été trop choquée j'espère ? Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que tu ais si peu de savoir-vivre… la pauvre petite croit que tu es un dieu vivant de sagesse ! » Ricana-t-elle.

« Ne te moque pas d'elle. » Se renfrogna Olivier.

Cette remarque fit perdre à Jackie son rire moqueur et lui donna une soudaine envie de le baffer.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour le coup, ce n'est pas de sa gueule dont je me fous mais de la tienne. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Olivier eut un soupir irrité et laissa reposer sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Un éclat brilla soudain dans la pénombre et ce fut à ce moment là que Jackie réalisa qu'il tenait un verre dans sa main. Il le faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts, faisant ainsi osciller l'alcool ambré qu'il contenait. La seule lampe allumée de la pièce, posée dans un coin, dont la flamme vacillante projetait sur les murs défraîchis un jeu d'ombres chinoises inquiétantes, lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait probablement de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Il avait trop bu. Elle s'en rendait compte désormais. Pas qu'il ait l'air complètement soûl, d'ailleurs il avait l'air presque normal, mais il avait cette façon de parler un peu désarticulée et ce discours délié qui lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas totalement sobre.

Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait qu'il ait failli se mettre à poil devant tout le monde.

L'alcool rendait con, tout le monde savait ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul dans le noir, un verre d'alcool à la main ? Est-ce qu'il déprimait dans son coin ?

« Tu es sans pitié, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il tout à coup.

« Envers les exhibitionnistes ? Parfaitement. »

« Je n'allais pas vraiment le faire… » Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Olivier. J'ai vu ton regard : tu _allais_ le faire. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton blasé. Elle grimaça. « Franchement, c'est bizarre. A ta place j'irai consulter. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter ! » S'agaça-t-il, excédé.

« Tu voulais montrer ton pénis à tout le monde ! »

« Non, je ne voulais le montrer qu'à toi ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif en plantant ses pupilles énervées dans les siennes.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un long silence. Lourd. Gênant.

Trois anges passèrent, suivis de toute la cohorte de cupidons. Puis Olivier leva son index et fit remarquer d'un air légèrement embarrassé :

« D'accord. A la base, c'est moins vicieux que ça n'en a l'air… »

« Hm… mais bien sûr Olivier, tu es SI crédible… » Répliqua Jackie en plissant les yeux, l'expression narquoise.

« Tu m'avais provoqué ! » Se justifia-t-il.

« Ouais, et bien entendu, ça justifie parfaitement le fait de vouloir montrer son engin à tout le monde ! » Railla-t-elle. « Non non, laisse tomber, t'es un sale pervers Olivier. Ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler, Capitaine-je-prends-du-plaisir-en-me-montrant-tout-nu ? »

Il eut un grognement exaspéré et se passa une main sur les yeux.

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille avec ça, hein ? »

« Oui, il y a de fortes chances. » Sourit-elle sadiquement en laissant reposer son visage dans ses mains.

Il soupira lourdement, l'air las, puis retira sa main de son visage avant de porter son regard sombre sur elle, l'expression soudain insondable.

« Dans ce cas… » Il finit son verre d'un trait et le posa sur le sol poussiéreux. « je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller jusqu'au bout, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Euh… Hein ? » Hésita Jackie, prise au dépourvue.

« Et bien, si tu dois te foutre de ma gueule pendant toutes les semaines qui vont suivre, ça signifie que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, non ? » Ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça, 'plus rien à perdre' ? »

Etonnée, elle le regarda se lever et s'avancer doucement vers elle. Si lentement que l'image d'un félin s'approchant de l'innocente gazelle qu'il a pris pour proie fit irruption dans son esprit, lui paraissant étrangement ressemblante. Certes, l'adjectif « innocente » n'était pas vraiment adapté à son cas mais bon, elle n'allait pas faire de chichis. Et puis il fallait admettre qu'Olivier paraissait assez dangereux en cet instant.

Son visage anguleux se découpait dans la très faible lumière diffusée dans la pièce et ses yeux noirs brillaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, elle se sentit gagnée par l'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait au juste ? Il n'allait quand même pas…

« Hé… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? » Demanda-t-elle, légèrement craintive, en se redressant à moitié sur un coude. « Tu ne vas quand même pas me montrer ta… »

Elle s'interrompit, gênée, mais Olivier comprit tout de suite. Amusé par son embarras, il eut un haussement de sourcil suggestif – qui donna envie à Jackie de lui foutre une baffe – puis tira vers lui un vieux fauteuil gris qui traînait à côté du lit. Il s'y affala puis se tourna franchement vers elle, la nonchalance même.

« Te montrer ma 'quoi' ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent que contredisait le sourire sardonique qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle en soupirant, les yeux levés au ciel.

« Allez, dis le mot. » Insista-t-il doucement comme si elle était une gamine obtuse. « Ma… ? Ma… ? »

Jackie s'assit au bord du petit lit miteux, face à lui, en soufflant d'exaspération. Le sujet de conversation la mettait mal à l'aise, et le fait qu'elle soit allongée devant Olivier avec sa petite robe noire qui remontait beaucoup trop sur ses cuisses n'arrangeait rien. Elle préférait lui faire face pour pouvoir lui tenir tête, même s'ils étaient en un sens plus proches et que leurs genoux se frôlaient.

« Arrête, t'es lourd. » Lâcha-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard sévère.

Il rigola, amusé par sa pruderie, ce qui énerva un peu plus Jackie. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne s'en soucia pas.

Néanmoins, il n'insista pas sur le sujet. Il se pencha vers elle, ses avant-bras nonchalamment posés sur ses genoux qui effleuraient les siens, le dos légèrement courbé en avant alors qu'elle raidissait le sien pour se tenir bien droite, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une étincelle taquine brûlant au fond de ces derniers.

« Dis-moi petite peste, » Commença-t-il d'un ton suave. « qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait ici, isolée dans un grenier trop sombre, alors qu'elle pourrait faire baver d'envie de pauvres mecs innocents et trop titillés par leurs hormones en se dandinant juste devant eux ? »

Et le tout demandé sur un ton enjôleur, accompagné d'œillades suggestives. Non mais franchement, quel kéké ce mec…

« J'avais envie de m'isoler. » Répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à son petit numéro de charme.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Allez, raconte… »

« Non. »

Soudain, il allongea le bras, attrapa la main droite de Jackie posée sur sa cuisse et se mit à la caresser très doucement, l'air de rien.

« J'insiste. » Dit-il d'un ton courtois qui contrastait fortement avec le sourire de pirate qu'il était en train de lui servir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ici ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

Troublée par son contact, elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de retirer sa main mais il la garda fermement dans la sienne.

Elle insista, il la serra, elle tira plus fort, il la serra plus fort, elle laissa tomber.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, exaspérée au plus haut point.

« Katie me fait la gueule… » Avoua-t-elle enfin, à contrecœur.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude et caressante.

Au même moment son pouce effleura la peau sensible de sa paume, déclenchant une profusion de frissons qui coururent jusqu'au creux de son ventre.

Jackie se mordit les lèvres.

« J'ai explosé de rire quand Jonathan a éventré la vitre de son four avec un bouchon de champagne... » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton troublé.

Le rire rauque d'Olivier se perdit dans les coins de la pièce.

« Ah, c'est lui ? Katie m'a assommé de jérémiades tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'y survivrai pas ! »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

« Elle m'en veut comme si c'était de ma faute ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est l'autre boulet qui a cassé son four, pas moi ! Elle est injuste ! » Se révolta-t-elle. Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit en pinçant les lèvres. « Ca craint le Nouvel An. »

« Oui… » Souffla Olivier en faisant doucement glisser ses longs doigts entre ceux de Jackie. « C'est le jour des bilans, des constats… déprimant quoi. »

Elle hocha la tête en murmurant un « uh-huh » approbateur, légèrement engourdie par ses caresses, et Olivier riva ses yeux au sol poussiéreux.

Des ombres tremblantes dansaient sur le parquet en bois sombre. Il trouva qu'elles ressemblaient drôlement aux petits démons qui illustraient son livre de DCFM : noires, sinueuses, diaboliques.

Ah, tiens, marrant, y en avait même une qui ressemblait étrangement à Jackie.

Gniarl gniark… ouais, il était cruel.

« Alors… quelles sont tes résolutions pour 1993 ? » Demanda-t-il en jouant négligemment avec les doigts fins de la jolie peste qui lui faisait face.

Jackie le regarda faire d'un œil sceptique puis eut un rire moqueur.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de personne qui prend des résolutions pour être meilleure, ou plus _gentille_ ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que je fais la prière tous les soirs dans mon lit comme une bonne petite fille ? »

Il sourit. Dans l'obscurité, ses dents brillèrent.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais : tu es le diable en personne... » Susurra-t-il avant de porter sa main à sa bouche et de déposer un baiser chaud sur la peau tendre de sa paume.

Ce fut comme une onde de choc. Le contact de sa bouche un peu humide contre cette partie sensible de sa main envoya un frisson brûlant le long de son bras jusqu'à son échine. Les lèvres d'Olivier glissèrent jusqu'à son poignet et un halètement franchit celles de Jackie qu'elle serra ensuite fortement afin de ne plus laisser passer ce genre de marques de faiblesse.

Mon dieu, la honte… Haleter quand on vous embrassait ou quand on vous caressait ça passait, mais quand on vous touchait la _main_ alors ça, c'était pathétique.

Elle tenta de retirer sa main d'un mouvement sec mais il la garda fermement serrée dans la sienne et lui envoya un regard sulfureux, la défiant de protester.

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, elle dût prendre une dizaine de secondes pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis heureuse telle que je suis et je n'estime pas avoir besoin de changer, et pour ça je suis diabolique ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle disait. « C'est ridicule. »

Olivier parut jubiler de la voir dans cet état – le sourire victorieux qu'il affichait parlait pour lui – mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Sans lâcher sa main, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil gris et la défia du regard durant une longue minute – le regard d'ébène transperçant celui d'ambre. Au bout d'un moment, elle détourna les yeux, vaincue.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la touchait alors pourquoi réagissait-elle comme une petite vierge effarouchée ? Idiote ! Débile ! Un peu plus et elle deviendrait aussi niaise que ce labrador de Johanna !

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, l'air buté et furieuse contre elle-même, puis reprit d'un ton ferme :

« La seule chose que je veux, que je désire réellement, c'est être Auror. C'est mon seul objectif, mon seul but, l'unique raison pour laquelle je pourrais envisager de changer et de faire des efforts à l'avenir. Le reste m'est bien égal. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Olivier garda le silence un moment, l'air songeur, puis reprit :

« Je comprends... C'est comme moi avec le Quidditch. Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que je finirai gardien dans l'équipe de Flaquemare, ou dans n'importe quel autre club. C'est une évidence pour moi, je ne peux pas envisager de faire quelque chose d'autre. » Déclara-t-il, un peu rêveur.

Jackie eut une petite moue à l'évocation du Noble sport :

« Euh, excuse-moi mais ça n'a rien à voir avec MON cas. Moi je compte _travailler_ plus tard, pas faire joujou sur un balai ! Et encore ! Notre conception de 'jeu' diffère énormément. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

Olivier lâcha sa main en grognant d'agacement et Jackie sourit d'être enfin libérée.

« Il ne s'agit pas de faire 'joujou', espèce d'inculte, il s'agit de se battre et de gagner. C'est une guerre Stone. Tout est une question de stratégie et de dépassement de soi. » Il marqua une pause puis déclara d'un ton solennel. « Le Quidditch est le plus beau sport qui soit et... »

Il fut interrompu par le ronflement sonore de Jackie qui fit mine de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Hm, pardon, tu disais ? Oh, excuse-moi, ton discours m'a _tellement_ pénétrée que je me suis endormie en plein milieu, totalement hypnotisée par ton talent oratoire, tu comprends... »

« Hilarant... » Commenta-t-il en plissant les yeux. Puis un sourire concupiscent étira ses lèvres et il ajouta. « Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas. Apparemment pénétrer les filles est un don chez moi. »

« Ugh, tu es ignoble… » Souffla-t-elle avec une moue écœurée.

Il rigola et hocha la tête d'un air parfaitement ironique.

« Ouais c'est ça, fais comme si ça ne te plaisait pas. Dans le fond, je sais que t'es aussi perverse que moi… » Insinua-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Elle roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Désolée de te contredire mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de copuler pour me sentir vivre, contrairement _à d'autres._ »

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, un air carnassier sur le visage.

« Peut-être, mais ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être bon. »

Elle se sentit rougir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce type avait toujours réponse à tout ?

« Je sais que le sexe peut être très agréable, merci bien » Répliqua-t-elle. « Simplement, mon but dans la vie n'est pas de me faire troncher comme un bout de viande. »

_So glamour Jackie…_

« Classe. J'aime. » Commenta Olivier avec un sourire. « Enfin bref, ça je l'avais déjà deviné. Je te rappelle que t'as failli faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai fais semblant de me foutre à poil. _Petite prude_. »

« Tu ne faisais _pas_ semblant. » Fit-elle remarquer en plissant les yeux au surnom.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Peut-être. Et alors ? Tu m'avais provoqué, je me suis défendu. En quoi est-ce que ça pose problème ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en rivant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Elle fut surprise de voir la lueur de défi qui miroitait dedans.

Ugh. En quoi est-ce que ça pose problème ? _En quoi est-ce que ça pose problème ?_ Oh, bonne question Olivier ! Peut-être parce qu'en général les gens normaux n'aiment pas montrer leurs organes génitaux à n'importe qui ? Non mais franchement, est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Ce mec était définitivement le pire obsédé que la terre ait porté !

« Ca pose problème parce que c'est dégueulasse ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

« C'est naturel. » Contrecarra-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée par sa nonchalance.

« Euh… Non. Ca n'a rien de naturel de vouloir se désaper devant plusieurs personnes, Olivier. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix pédante. « Tu n'aurais pas quelques troubles mentaux par hasard ? »

Il lui lança un regard extrêmement mauvais, vexé, puis la considéra d'un air provocateur.

« Ce qui est naturel c'est de vouloir te prouver que la taille de ma queue est parfaitement normale quand tu laisses entendre le contraire. » Siffla-t-il. « D'ailleurs je devrais le faire une bonne fois pour toute, histoire de rétablir ma réputation. » Voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et s'apprêtait à protester, il continua. « De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là dedans ma petite prude, après tout tu as failli voir le grand méchant loup à plusieurs reprises… »

« Bon, ça suffit ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se dressant d'un coup, l'expression coléreuse. « Tes petites allusions, je les ai supporté pendant un temps mais il est hors de question que tu en profites pour être… »

Olivier qui avait eu un léger mouvement de recul, étonné par son petit coup d'éclat, l'attrapa par les poignets et émit un rire amusé avant de la faire rasseoir de force sur le lit.

« Tut tut tut. Relax Jackie... Je blaguais, je ne vais rien te montrer. »

« Ah. » Se calma-t-elle immédiatement.

« Tes yeux resteront aussi chastes que ceux de McGonagall, ne t'inquiète pas. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle arracha ses poignets de son emprise.

« Mes yeux ne sont pas chastes et je suis sûre que ceux de McGonagall le sont encore moins. »

« Tu rigoles ? Si McGonagall avait connu des hommes, elle ne serait pas McGonagall. » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton d'évidence.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu l'as bien regardé ou pas ? »

Jackie haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'elle est dure et sévère, ça signifie qu'elle est vierge ? C'est le rôle de tout enseignant je te signale, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de 'connaître' ou non des hommes. »

« Non, parce qu'elle est dure, sévère, sèche et coincée. Ouvre les yeux trois secondes, c'est un vrai glaçon cette prof ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a eut une vie de nonne. » Ricana-t-il.

Un peu choquée par ce qu'il disait (il _osait_ se foutre de McGo ?), Jackie décida de défendre sa prof qu'elle ne portait pourtant pas beaucoup dans son cœur.

C'était ça d'avoir l'esprit de contradiction.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir étudié le sujet en profondeur dis-moi… » Insinua-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. « Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te charges pas de lui faire découvrir toi-même les… – comment formuler ça joliment ? – les plaisirs de la chair', mon cher Dubois ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Alors qu'elle pensait le remettre à sa place, elle fut déçue de voir Olivier se renfoncer dans le fauteuil et afficher un sourire désinvolte.

« C'est vrai que certaines femmes d'âge mûr sont pas mal. » Dit-il d'un air songeur. « On a tous une petite attirance pour les cougars… »

« On ? »

« Les mecs. »

Jackie roula des yeux. Puis elle répliqua d'un air blasé :

« Ca j'avais remarqué, je te rappelle que t'as dragué ma mère juste devant moi. »

Le sourire narquois d'Olivier s'élargit à cette remarque.

« Je ne l'ai pas dragué, je l'ai juste complimenté. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

_Enchanté Mme Stone, je comprends pourquoi Jackie est une si belle fille… _Pfff. Voilà, ce qu'il lui avait sorti. Rien que d'y repenser, Jackie se sentait exaspérée.

« C'était ridicule. Un truc de dragueur de bas étage. En plus, ce n'est même pas à ma mère que je ressemble mais à mon père. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'expression songeuse.

« Non, vous vous ressemblez quand même un peu… Mais soit, tu tiens plus de ton père. » Admit-il. « Tout ce que je voulais dire c'était que vous étiez belles toutes les deux, cherche pas plus loin. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Silence durant lequel Jackie sentit son cœur s'accélérer bêtement et un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle rêvassa quelques instants sur ses mots. Belle, il la trouvait belle… Ok, elle avait déjà compris depuis longtemps qu'elle lui plaisait, ce n'était pas un scoop, mais le fait qu'il le lui dise aussi ouvertement, ça c'était une première.

Décidément, il devait être sacrément bourré pour lui faire autant de compliments sans arrière-pensée ! Enfin, quand elle disait « autant », ça voulait dire deux. Mais c'était quand même exceptionnel pour lui.

Olivier darda son regard sur elle et son visage prit une expression ennuyée lorsqu'il vit le petit air complaisant et satisfait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à masquer.

« Ca y est. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton plat. « Je te fais UN compliment et ta tête se met déjà à enfler comme une pastèque. »

Elle se força aussitôt à supprimer son sourire de son visage.

« Pas du tout. » Nia-t-elle d'un ton offensé.

« Bien sûr que si. » Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il eut un sourire narquois et demanda. « Toujours à la pêche aux flatteries, pas vrai petite peste ? »

Les joues un peu roses, Jackie baissa les yeux et garda le silence un moment.

La pêche aux flatteries ? Effectivement, elle était comme ça. Elle aimait bien qu'on la complimente… Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Elle _adorait_ qu'on la complimente. Pff, c'était nul hein ? Elle aurait dû être comme Johanna. Ou comme Angie ou Katie… Ne pas chercher constamment à plaire. S'en foutre un peu plus. Etre plus humble.

C'était toujours le même problème qui revenait : elle était trop vaniteuse.

Mais est-ce que ça servait à quelque chose de le nier ? Surtout devant Olivier qui connaissait très bien cette partie un peu sombre de sa personnalité et qui, visiblement, l'acceptait telle quelle ?

Elle en était à ce point dans ces réflexions lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui, toujours. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Olivier ne répondit pas mais la regarda en secouant la tête, l'air partagé entre l'amusement et le mépris.

Habituée à ce regard, Jackie ne tenta pas de se défendre. Son esprit était pour l'instant accaparé par une autre envie, un besoin étrange de _savoir_. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde puis se lança.

« Alors comme ça… tu me trouves belle ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dans laquelle transparaissait une pointe de fierté.

Quoi ? Tant qu'elle y était, autant y aller franco ! Non ?

Visiblement non, étant donné la réaction d'Olivier.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et soupira en fermant les yeux, visiblement excédé.

« Jackie, commence pas… » Dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

.

« Oh allez quoi, tu ne me dis jamais rien de gentil ou de sympa ! Je peux bien en profiter un peu… » Insista-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse en se mettant tout au bord du lit et en se penchant vers lui. « Comment tu me trouves ? Jolie ? »

« Je ne vais pas répondre à ça. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement en rouvrant les yeux et en la vrillant d'un regard clairement irrité.

Mais Jackie ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Olivier… »

« Tu t'enfonces là. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai. Elle s'enfonçait. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Elle voulait sa réponse, elle voulait un peu de gentillesse de la part d'Olivier, il se moquait trop souvent d'elle et ça l'exaspérait.

« Je m'en fiche » Lâcha-t-elle en se levant soudainement du lit.

D'un seul mouvement, elle se faufila jusqu'à lui et s'assit en travers sur ses genoux, si rapidement qu'il eut à peine le temps de réagir.

Il haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, l'air totalement atterré par son geste.

« Tu rigoles là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de se reculer (chose difficile sachant qu'il était assis) alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle s'appuya sur son torse en affichant un joli sourire sur ses lèvres, appréciant la chaleur de son corps musculeux contre elle.

Hum… Décidemment, elle avait sous-estimé les bienfaits du quidditch.

« Je vais à la pêche. » Le nargua-t-elle, le visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

Il n'eut aucun sourire à sa blague. Son expression devint méfiante et ses mains restèrent posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, ne cherchant absolument pas à la toucher.

« Tu ferais mieux de te relever. » Prévint-il d'un ton sobre.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. » Rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Olivier… est-ce que tu me trouves belle ? » Insista-t-elle cette fois d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Etrange… Est-ce que c'était bien une note de désespoir qu'elle percevait dans sa propre voix ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insistait comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se ridiculisait pour un malheureux compliment ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle y attachait une importance énorme ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Jackie… » Soupira Olivier d'un air las en détournant le regard.

« Et bien redis-le. Tu ne me fais jamais de compliment, jamais… »

La tête penchée sur le côté, elle l'observa très attentivement pendant un moment. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Et surtout agacé par son insistance. Mais s'il l'était tant que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la repoussait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait jamais _rien_ ?

Elle s'approcha de son visage avec lenteur et frôla très légèrement sa mâchoire de ses lèvres avant de s'en détacher presque aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était. Sa peau était chaude, comme si de la lave bouillonnait en dessous. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Il la regardait, les mâchoires légèrement contractées, mais mis à part ça, il était impassible. Sans réaction. Froid.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé.

Elle mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de réaliser que ses mains n'étaient désormais plus posées sur les accoudoirs mais sur… et bien, sur elle en fait.

Une sur ses reins pour la maintenir contre lui et l'autre sur sa cuisse droite. Statiques mais bien présentes, chaudes, signes d'abandon.

« Alors ? »

« Bien sûr que je te trouve belle. » Avoua-t-il enfin d'un ton plat.

Elle eut un petit sourire coquet mais ne fut pas entièrement satisfaite.

« Est-ce que je t'attire ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle en se penchant davantage vers lui.

Quiconque aurait fait irruption dans la pièce aurait été déstabilisé par la scène. Lui, affalé dans son fauteuil délabré, le visage très renfrogné et son regard exaspéré braqué dans le sien, et elle, perchée sur ses genoux, penchée vers lui, les bras autour de son cou, souriante et séductrice.

Etrange tableau.

Pas vraiment très alléchant, pour être honnête. Mais bon, c'était malheureusement souvent comme ça dans la vie.

« Tu sais bien que oui. » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Plus que les autres filles ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Plus que toutes les autres. » Répondit-il.

Jackie se mit à faire glisser ses doigts le long du cou d'Olivier et le sentit tressaillir. Il était beau, même quand il faisait la gueule. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. En même temps, elle n'avait pas envie de dépasser la limite encore une fois, donc elle se tint tranquille.

Tant qu'elle s'en tenait aux compliments tout irait bien.

« Plus que… » Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Elle avait failli demander si elle l'attirait plus que Johanna. Ce qui était sacrément stupide, sachant que la réponse était non. Evidemment que c'était non. Jamais Olivier ne lui dirait qu'elle était plus belle que Johanna, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas plus belle que cette blondasse. Elle ne le serait jamais.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se comparer constamment à cette fille ou elle en souffrirait. Beaucoup trop.

Mais ce fut justement l'hésitation de Jackie qui piqua l'intérêt d'Olivier. Ce fut à son tour de chercher son regard et sa main, qui avait été totalement immobile depuis le début, commença à effectuer de douces caresses sur sa cuisse, parcourant sa peau de frissons délicieux. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Jackie ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Je veux juste savoir si… » Elle se coupa encore une fois. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer sa jalousie. Du moins, pas toute _l'étendue_ de sa jalousie. « si… Rien. Tu me connais, je voulais simplement satisfaire mon égo ! » Prétexta-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Les mains d'Olivier glissèrent lentement sur son corps, comme une caresse, alors qu'elle se détachait de lui. Elle frissonna mais ne dit rien.

Elle en avait tellement marre. Tellement marre de cette situation, de se sentir constamment faible. Jalouse. Pleine d'aigreur. Tellement marre qu'il arrive à lire si facilement en elle.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se posta au milieu du grenier poussiéreux, tournant le dos au gardien afin de se ressaisir et de se composer un visage désinvolte, comme si tout ce qui le concernait n'avait aucun impact sur elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers lui et demanda sur un petit ton hautain parfaitement étudié :

« Je me demandais juste… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre Johanna et toi ? »

Son ton sembla crisper immédiatement Olivier parce qu'elle le vit se raidir dans son fauteuil.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air supérieur, et croisa nonchalamment les bras contre sa poitrine en reportant le poids de son corps sur une jambe dans un déhanché prononcé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre elle et toi ? » Répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré.

« Rien. Tout va très bien entre nous. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si tout allait bien tu ne serais pas attiré par moi. Tu ne serais attiré par personne, mis à part… elle. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux avant d'afficher un petit sourire supérieur. « Quoi ? Elle ne te satisfait pas, c'est ça ? »

« Elle me satisfait parfaitement. » Répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« T'es vraiment un sale menteur. » Lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. « Regarde-toi un peu, tu es pathétique ! »

La fureur envahit le visage d'Olivier. Sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrèrent tandis qu'il se levait agilement du fauteuil et s'approchait d'elle d'un air menaçant, le visage pâle.

« Je suis pathétique ? » Répéta-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

« Oh oui, si tu t'écoutais parler tu t'en rendrais compte. » Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant avancer, l'air peu impressionné.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Dans le fond, elle avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer. Toute la légèreté, toute la futilité de leur précédente conversation avait complètement disparu, et désormais l'atmosphère était tendue et lourde. Tout ça, à cause de quelques foutues phrases.

Comme quoi ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour communiquer.

« C'est toi qui est pathétique Jackie, à quémander des compliments comme une désespérée. »

Jackie se sentit rougir. Et voilà, ça se retournait contre elle… Quelle conne, elle aurait dû le prévoir.

« Pas étonnant que j'en sois réduite à quémander puisque tu es incapable de m'en faire ! » Cingla-t-elle.

« Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être parce que tu ne les méritais pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

La colère qui l'envahit fut si soudaine qu'elle sentit le sang monter à ses tempes et sa gorge palpiter.

« Je ne les mérite pas ? Je ne les mérite pas ? » Répéta-t-elle, littéralement estomaquée. « Mais va-te faire foutre ! » Elle s'avança brusquement vers lui et le repoussa violement. Il parut surpris de sa brutalité. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne mériterais pas un minimum de respect alors que tout le monde en reçoit de ta part ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle le repoussa à nouveau, si brutalement qu'il recula de deux pas.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de respect mais de gentillesse. Tu es vraiment la dernière personne à laquelle il faut montrer de l'affection. Découvrir les faiblesses des autres pour mieux les manipuler par la suite fait partie de tes spécialités. »

Elle se figea et le regarda avec ahurissement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui sorte une chose pareille. Ca la sidérait.

« T'es vraiment trop con. » Siffla-t-elle tout bas. « Et illogique avec ça. » Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et arbora un air dédaigneux qui devait très certainement être insupportable pour toute personne à laquelle il était adressé. « J'aimerais comprendre _comment_ tu peux prétendre que tout va bien entre Johanna et toi alors que tu t'es déjà jeté sur moi ! » Elle se rapprocha de lui et leva le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Alors que tu as voulu coucher avec moi dans la forêt interdite, alors que tu me regardes comme si tu avais envie de me baiser comme un sauvage… »

A cette dernière remarque murmurée d'un ton sournois, les sourcils du gardien se froncèrent encore plus et il parut pris de court.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, j'ai très bien remarqué la façon dont tu me regardais dans le salon ! »

Une lueur étonnée apparut dans les yeux d'Olivier et il lui demanda d'un ton très intéressé :

« Et comment est-ce que je te regardais ? »

« Comme… comme si tu me voyais nue ! » Répondit-elle en rougissant, très gênée. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, ça me met mal à l'aise ! » Chuchota-t-elle furieusement, la colère prenant le pas sur son embarras.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ? Personne ne peut nous entendre, tu sais. »

« Parce que ce qu'on fait est interdit ! » Lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Ce qu'on fait ? » Répéta-t-il. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là, au juste ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de répondre. Effectivement, là, en cet instant, ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. Si ce n'était se disputer. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ce fait change de l'ordinaire.

« On… euh… _Tu_ m'as regardé comme si tu avais envie de me bouffer ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, énervée de s'être fait clouer le bec. « Et je déteste ça ! »

Elle crut percevoir de l'agacement dans ses traits mais sa réponse et l'attitude qu'il adopta ensuite lui fit changer d'avis.

« Désolé mais je ne le fais pas exprès. » Prétexta-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air indifférent et déjà las de la dispute qui s'annonçait.

« Et bien apprends à te contrôler ! » Renvoya-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

« Merci du conseil, je n'y avais pas pensé. » Répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. « Je peux savoir un truc ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu adores quand les autres mecs te matent et quand c'est moi qui le fais, tu me piques une crise ? »

Super. Maintenant il la faisait passer pour une hystérique qui avait un besoin maladif d'attention !

Ce qui… n'était pas très loin de la réalité en fait.

Vexée, elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine, avec le faible espoir de se sentir protégée contre ses mots.

« Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne le fait aussi ouvertement que toi ! »

« Grand bien leur fasse. » Répliqua-t-il d'un air excédé. « Si moi aussi je pouvais cacher la moitié des pulsions que tu m'inspires, je t'assure que tu n'aurais jamais réalisé à quel point tu m'attires. »

« Oh, et quelles pulsions est-ce que je t'inspire ? Rage ? Violence ? Désir ? Non parce que c'est dur de savoir avec toi ! » Fit-elle avec une ironie froide.

« Précisément ces trois-là, ma belle. » Riposta-t-il sur le même ton sarcastique. « Quand je te vois j'ai tellement envie de te… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le visage soudain fermé. Comme si ce qu'il avait failli dire aurait été trop choquant à entendre et qu'il s'était repris à temps. Jackie brûla de connaître les mots qu'il avait retenus de justesse mais il était trop tard. Elle insista tout de même. Et détesta la note d'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Rien. » Dit-il en détournant le regard, l'expression sombre.

Et dans ce « rien » résidait quelque chose de définitif, d'implacable. Inutile d'insister. Il ne parlerait pas.

Déçue alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas permis d'espérer, elle réattaqua, avec plus de hargne que précédemment.

« De toute façon, je m'en fous ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu me donnes une explication : quand bien même tu me trouves jolie, pourquoi est-ce que tu es attiré par moi alors que tu sors avec une fille dont la beauté dépasse la mienne, celle de toutes les filles de Poudlard et concurrence même celle des Vélanes ? Ce n'est pas normal, merde ! »

Olivier, qui avait les bras croisés dans une attitude désinvolte, haussa un sourcil, l'air exagérément étonné.

« Serait-ce une once d'insécurité que je sens en toi ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? » Défia-t-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

« Toutes les filles qui se trouvent face à Johanna ressentent de l'insécurité, moi comprise ! » Déclara-t-elle avec la désagréable sensation de lui déballer quelque chose de très intime.

C'était affreux. Un peu comme si elle montrait ses organes à tout le monde…

Oui, Jackie avait toujours eu une âme poétique au fond d'elle.

« Et quoi ? Tu veux que je te rassure, c'est ça ? » Demanda Olivier avec indifférence.

« Non, je veux COMPRENDRE ! Ca te dis quelque chose ou c'est trop difficile pour toi ? » S'énerva-t-elle face à son attitude bornée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre, putain ? » S'exclama-t-il en décroisant les bras et en s'avançant brusquement vers elle. « Il n'y a rien à comprendre, rien à expliquer ! Alors arrête de te cacher derrière des jolis mots comme 'explications' 'savoir' 'connaître la vérité' et autres conneries du genre, et admet le fait que tu veux juste être rassurée en m'entendant dire que j'ai toute les raisons d'être attiré par toi alors que je sors avec un canon ! Je te connais sur le bout des doigts Jackie, et en ce moment tout ce que tu attends ce sont des compliments. Comme si t'en avais pas déjà eu assez pour ce soir… »

Cette réponse et le mépris qui allait avec eurent le mérite de faire disparaître toute retenue chez Jackie. Une colère noire l'envahit et elle dut se maîtriser pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le griffer violemment.

« Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes compliments ! » Explosa-t-elle. « Tu sais combien j'en ai reçu ce soir ? Une tonne ! Une TONNE ! De garçons beaucoup plus aimables et beaux parleurs que toi, alors ce ne sont pas tes trois malheureuses phrases sans intérêt qui vont apporter quelque chose à ma vie, espèce de minable ! » Riposta-t-elle avec fureur, à peine consciente qu'elle était en train de mentir.

Parce que oui, malheureusement, ce que pensait Olivier d'elle était important pour elle.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et la dévisagea en lâchant un rire étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la surprise de recevoir une telle rage en pleine poire. Voir qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux acheva de la rendre parfaitement furieuse.

« Mais comme je suis une fille réaliste, je suis consciente que Johanna – ta copine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié quand tu me violais du regard – est une bombe de première catégorie. » Cingla-t-elle d'une voix vibrante, ses yeux ambrés brillants de colère. « Alors je me demande sérieusement comment tu peux avoir envie de tromper une fille qui est magnifique et qu'en plus de tout tu prétends aimer ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle, ou chez toi, pour que tu aies besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Pas que je sois indigne d'admiration mais tout de même, c'est bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as besoin qu'on te tienne tête pour bander ? Qu'on t'insulte peut-être ? Ou alors c'est elle qui est trop gentille pour toi ? Ou trop niaise ? Trop frigide ? A moins que ce ne soit le contraire… elle a des pratiques malsaines au lit et t'es trop couille molle pour tenir le rythme, c'est ça hein? Allez, avoue, t'as eu plusieurs pannes ! »

La jalousie et la colère qui l'habitaient étaient si fortes qu'elle en tremblait. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'expression glaciale d'Olivier elle sut que ce qu'elle venait de dire – ou plutôt le flot de paroles vulgaires qu'elle avait vomi sans pouvoir se contrôler – ne lui avait pas plu. Mais elle était si énervée qu'il souffle constamment le chaud et le froid avec elle, si lasse de son comportement indécis qu'elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à cirer. Une seule question taraudait continuellement son esprit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc la désirait-il autant alors qu'il sortait déjà avec une fille sublime ? Etrangement, Jackie avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier, de le gifler, de lui hurler d'ouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que la magnificence de Johanna n'était pas suffisante pour lui ? Que fallait-il d'autre pour que l'insatiable Olivier Dubois soit enfin comblé ? Une joueuse de quidditch ? Une femme-balai ? Jackie ? Deux filles en même temps ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui serait suffisant ? Rien ! Si Johanna ne suffisait pas, rien ne suffirait.

Elle qui avait tant voulu qu'Olivier la regarde, la désire, qu'il se mette en position de faiblesse, elle était maintenant déçue qu'il l'ait fait. Déçue d'avoir gagné.

Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même.

Le silence emplissait la pièce, brisé par le seul son de sa respiration saccadée.

Olivier la toisa pendant un long moment, le visage totalement impassible, deux puits noirs de colère en guise de regard. Un véritable mur.

Pas très rassurant, soit dit en passant.

Puis il la rejoignit à pas très lents et lorsqu'il se trouva juste en face d'elle, il se mit à lui tourner tranquillement autour. Lentement. Très doucement. Intimidant dans l'obscurité du grenier. Un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il ne cessait de tapoter de son index en répétant d'un ton faussement chagriné « Jackie, Jackie, Jackie… qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? ».

« Ah là là… Jackie, Jackie… » Répéta-t-il dans un soupir.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin d'un air agressif, énervée par son petit manège, en se dévissant le cou pour pouvoir suivre ses déambulations.

2ème règle du bon Auror:_ Ne jamais perdre de vue l'ennemi._

« Toute cette agressivité, toute cette hargne… Pour masquer quoi ? Ta jalousie ? Ton aigreur ? » S'interrogea-t-il d'une voix suave en s'arrêtant juste derrière elle. Son souffle chaud effleura sa nuque et elle en eut la chair de poule. « Tu te fatigues pour rien, je vois bien ce que tu es. Je vois bien que tu es jalouse de Johanna. Pathétiquement jalouse d'ailleurs. C'est évident. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette… »

« Oh que si, tu es malade de jalousie ! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant un geste négligé de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail sans intérêt et en se remettant à lui tourner lentement autour. « Mais je me demande sincèrement ce que tu espères en me provoquant comme ça ? En la dénigrant comme tu le fais ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais t'approuver ? T'avouer que Johanna n'est pas une des plus belles filles que j'ai jamais vues ? Qu'elle n'est pas une fille bien ? Ou alors que je te trouve meilleure qu'elle ? Ah, tu rêves ma pauvre ! T'es même en plein délire parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis intimement convaincu, c'est que tu ne vaux pas un _centième_ de ce qu'elle vaut, elle. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Elle fut si choquée et blessée de l'entendre dire ça qu'elle ne put articuler une seule réplique.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à affaire à une autre personne, un autre Olivier. Son inconscient qui faisait surface, Mr Hyde, son jumeau maléfique, qu'en savait-elle ? C'était sa facette cruelle, moqueuse, d'une méchanceté froide qui s'exprimait. Et elle ne la supportait pas.

Le menton relevé avec hauteur malgré l'affront subi, elle le toisa avec fureur alors qu'il continuait de tourner tranquillement autour d'elle. Comme la panthère qui encercle sa proie. Plein d'animosité. L'atmosphère entre eux était électrique, bouillante, venimeuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce regard hostile, malveillant, ni pourquoi il lui en voulait autant… parce que c'était évident, pour lui dire des choses pareilles, il devait ressentir une haine intense envers elle.

« Tu te prends pour une grande reine, hein ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, tout près d'elle. « Tu es habituée à ce qu'on t'admire, à ce qu'on te complimente, à ce qu'on t'idéalise, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je vais te dire un truc : des filles mieux que toi, il en existe des centaines. Des filles plus intelligentes, plus jolies, plus aimables, plus gentilles (là-dessus il n'y a aucun doute), le monde en est _rempli_. Il faut que tu t'y fasses ma mignonne, on trouve toujours meilleur que soi. Et oui, c'est vrai, Johanna est mieux que toi, bien mieux, et ce à tellement de niveaux. Elle est douce, elle est gentille, elle est magnifique, elle est honnête, désintéressée, et la liste de ses qualités est encore longue… Oh, je ne nie pas le fait que tu sois très attirante et intelligente, tu es même très maligne… mais tu n'as pas et tu n'auras jamais la bonté, ni le cœur de Johanna. Elle te dépasse sur ce point, et de très loin. »

Sa voix était suave, douce comme du miel. Elle s'insinuait dans son esprit comme un produit toxique, lentement, douloureusement, tandis qu'il crachait son venin avec mépris. Et il continuait de tracer des cercles autour d'elle. Dominant et exultant de dominer. Elle aurait pu reconnaitre cette joie malsaine n'importe où… elle en était tout de même la spécialiste.

Mais elle refusait de le laisser gagner cet affrontement. Elle refusait de lui céder ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de la victoire. Alors elle avait relevé le menton, maitrisé les expressions de son visage, coupé les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, redressé le dos afin de se tenir bien droite, crispé les poings et elle avait enduré, enduré, enduré. Elle s'était autorisée à montrer sa rage. La colère, la fureur, l'égo meurtri, la déception, d'accord. La tristesse, jamais. Elle ne lui montrerait pas à quel point son petit discours venait de l'ébranler, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Cependant, c'était assez. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu. Le regard brûlant de haine et le corps tendu comme un arc, elle ne le laissa pas continuer et cracha d'une voix si mauvaise, si perfide qu'elle en paraissait presque sifflante :

« Si tu crois que je vais rester là et t'écouter m'insulter tranquillement, tu rêves pauvre con. N'oublie pas que si je ne vaux pas grand-chose, toi tu vaux encore moins. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type dirigé par sa testostérone, tellement prévisible, tellement manipulable que ce n'est même plus drôle de _jouer_ avec toi. Parce que oui, je joue. Je te titille, je te taquine, je te provoque et toi, c'est plus fort que toi, tu réagis dans la seconde ! Comme les animaux, tiens. Une stimulation et hop, tu accoures aussitôt comme un _chien_ vers son nonos ! » Elle éclata d'un grand rire cruel. « Tiens, je parie que t'es du genre éjaculateur précoce. Tu es pathétique mon pauvre, et je n'ai aucune envie de rester une minute de plus avec un mec lamentable comme toi. J'espère que tu passeras la soirée tout seul, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, connard ! »

Elle fit volte-face pour partir mais quelque chose la retint. Le sentiment de ne pas avoir été pleinement réhabilitée. Alors, animée par le désir malsain de le voir souffrir, de se savoir vengée, elle lança de toutes ses forces son coude vers l'arrière et l'enfonça le plus violement possible dans les côtes d'Olivier qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas vu venir le coup, se plia en deux en émettant un sifflement de douleur et se tint le ventre en lâchant entre ses dents serrées un aimable « putain, la garce ».

Mais de rien, voyons !

« Il serait temps de revoir tes réflexes, _perdant_. » Siffla-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, ironique.

Là-dessus, elle se dirigea rageusement vers la porte du grenier sans attendre sa réaction, poings et mâchoires serrés à en faire grincer les os, ses yeux mordorés étincelants de fureur et ses talons frappant durement le parquet sec et abimé de la pièce.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils gâchent toujours tout ?

Elle était si énervée, si pleine de ressentiment, le cœur cognant si fort dans la poitrine, qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit des pas vifs qui s'élevaient derrière elle.

Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, une main passa au-dessus de son épaule à la vitesse de l'éclair, claqua contre le battant et le referma si violemment qu'elle sursauta. Puis l'autre main, puissante et forte, d'Olivier agrippa douloureusement son bras et la fit pivoter avec brutalité.

La violence de son geste la fit hoqueter et elle se démena aussitôt pour lui échapper.

« Lâche-moi ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Non. » Dit-il d'une voix dure.

Il la plaqua contre lui, la forçant à cambrer le dos en arrière, et lui entoura de force la taille et les épaules de ses bras.

« LACHE-MOI ! » Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Il la serrait si fort, si brutalement qu'il lui faisait mal.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient irradier. Une lueur féroce y brûlait, conférant à ses traits une sauvagerie qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Même lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait l'existence de Kalafine, même lorsqu'elle l'avait insulté, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés sous le saule, jamais il n'avait eu cet air là. C'était différent, une nouveauté terrible qui donnait à Olivier une dimension dangereuse et effrayante, parce que cette fois totalement incontrôlable.

Rageuse et effrayée, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de se dégager de son étreinte de fer. Ses mains sur son torse le frappaient, le repoussaient avec un déchaînement inouï, ses ongles le griffaient et s'enfonçaient dans sa chair à travers sa chemise bleue, ses pieds donnaient des coups, son corps entier se débattait, se révoltait, se pliait, ondulait comme une anguille pour lui échapper, mais c'était peine perdue face à la carrure si imposante d'Olivier qui la maintenait rudement contre lui, sa force décuplée par la colère, dans cette prison de muscles et de sang.

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer sous l'effort qu'il déployait pour la retenir, ses cuisses musclées contre son corps, ses bras autour d'elle trembler de fureur, les boutons de sa chemise s'enfoncer dans son ventre et son buste puissant lui écraser la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

Et cette chaleur, toujours cette chaleur suffocante qui l'envahissait…

« Arrête Olivier ! LACHE-MOI ! » Enragea-t-elle en dardant son regard flamboyant au sien, les mâchoires serrées.

La respiration haletante de fureur, le visage contorsionné par la colère, elle eut un cri de rage et essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds, de genou, sans relâcher la pression que ses mains exerçaient sur son torse pour l'écarter d'elle. Mais il la tenait si serrée contre lui que ses mouvements étaient extrêmement réduis, pour ne pas dire nuls.

« LACHE-MOI SINON… »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que tu es en position de marchander peut-être ? » Cracha-t-il avec mépris. « Et de grâce, parle moins fort, on pourrait nous entendre d'en bas. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle le regarda avec toute la haine dont elle était capable et répliqua de son ton le plus fielleux :

« Je te hais ! Je te hais tellement que je voudrais que tout le monde sache à quel point tu es minable ! Alors maintenant tu me lâches ou tu vas le regretter. »

Mais Olivier ne lui obéit pas. Il ne lui obéissait jamais. Un comportement qu'elle haïssait autant qu'elle l'appréciait.

« Je vais le regretter ? _Je vais le regretter ?_ » Répéta-t-il en la secouant brutalement. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire au juste ? Tu ne vois pas que je te maîtrise complètement ? Que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu ne te rends compte de rien, tu ne vois rien, toujours à riposter, à agresser, à t'acharner, à griffer comme un putain de chat sauvage ! »

Le regard aussi noir que le charbon, il se pencha sur elle, si près qu'elle put sentir son souffle brûlant balayer son menton, et murmura entre ses dents :

« Tu es tellement imparfaite Jackie, tellement imparfaite que c'en est révoltant… Oui, c'est révoltant. Parce que malgré ça, malgré tout, je te désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré aucune autre fille… aucune autre femme… » Se corrigea-t-il en pressant encore plus contre lui son corps pulpeux et tendre. « Comme je n'ai jamais désiré quoique ce soit d'autre dans ma vie… J'ai beau aimer Johanna, je te _veux_ toi… Ah, si tu savais à quel point je te veux… je te veux comme ce n'est pas permis. C'est toi qui m'obsède, toi que je n'arrive pas à me sortir du crâne, toi seule, et pas toutes ces filles plus belles et plus aimables qui peuplent ce monde. Toi, ton caractère de peste, tes joues roses, ta bouche rouge, tes yeux de chatte, ton corps…ton corps qui me rend fou… »

Perdant de sa dureté, sa voix était devenue rauque, chaude, caressante, et il desserra légèrement l'étau de ses bras pour que son étreinte soit plus douce.

Et alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus sensuels, sa façon de la presser contre lui plus lascive, alors que ses lèvres frôlaient doucement sa joue, tentantes, murmurant des mots qui la troublaient, alors que ses doigts forts mais enjôleurs caressaient sa peau frémissante, Jackie, dont le cœur battait lourdement dans la poitrine, sentit soudain une onde chaude et traître – qu'elle commençait à bien connaître – s'emparer d'elle et soulever son corps.

Elle haleta alors que la vague de désir cheminait le long de son échine jusqu'à ses doigts de pied, fourmillant dans ses membres. Mon dieu, elle avait chaud, _si chaud_… Elle ne survivrait pas à une telle chaleur, c'était impossible.

Mais elle eut un regain d'énergie et recommença à le repousser. Elle était trop en colère, trop blessée, trop vexée pour se laisser faire. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient toujours dans ses épaules et son corps ne cessa de se débattre, tentant de lui échapper.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle en essayant de s'écarter. « Laisse-moi, mais laisse-moi ! », comme une litanie obsédante, un leitmotiv qui rappelait à son esprit troublé ce qu'il semblait oublier : résister coûte que coûte.

« Est-ce que tu comprends l'ironie de la situation Jackie ? » Demanda Olivier avec un rictus tordu, plein de dérision. « Je crois bien que tu es la dernière fille à laquelle je voudrais penser, la dernière que je voudrais désirer… et pourtant tu es celle que je convoite le plus. » Murmura-t-il.

« Non… » Gémit-elle faiblement en voyant son visage se rapprocher du sien.

Il ignora sa protestation. La nuque courbée vers elle, il effleura très légèrement ses lèvres des siennes, y imprimant sa brûlure, et s'en éloigna presque aussitôt.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, ni même à réfléchir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il continue, elle aurait voulu qu'il arrête… Ses lèvres la brûlaient. Son sang cognait à ses tempes. Son souffle était haletant. Emprisonnée dans ses bras, le dos arqué vers l'arrière, écrasée contre ce torse trop dur et trop fort pour qu'elle puisse s'y mesurer, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de chat ambrés, mis clos, de ces orbes noires qui la regardaient.

Et malgré son acharnement à le repousser, malgré sa fatigue due à l'alcool, malgré la rage éprouvante qu'elle ressentait envers lui en cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien son corps devenait brûlant contre le sien, ni combien son charme était envoûtant. Ses traits anguleux mais beaux, ses lèvres bien proportionnées, l'expression enfiévrée de son visage masculin qui la surplombait, ses yeux en amande, sombres, durs, intransigeants, posés sur sa bouche…

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Encore et encore. Sans répit, sans relâche. Ses lèvres capturant les siennes en de lents baisers, légers, aériens, presque chastes, mais si brûlants, si incessants qu'ils lui donnèrent le tournis et la poussèrent dans ses derniers retranchements.

Et petit à petit, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa volonté commença à s'effriter. Ses mouvements pour le repousser perdirent de leur force, sa raison fléchit et, sous elle, ses jambes devinrent si faibles qu'elle dût s'agripper à ses épaules solides pour garder son équilibre.

Alors, voyant qu'elle cédait enfin, Olivier quitta sa bouche chaude et plongea le visage dans son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers.

Elle exhala un soupir désespéré et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait ses lèvres humides picorer sa peau, la sucer, la dévorer, descendre le long de sa gorge, s'enfoncer dans le creux de son épaule, puis remonter lentement, brûler toute résistance sur leur passage tandis que ses grandes mains se faisaient baladeuses, possessives… Elles glissaient sur le tissu sombre de sa robe bustier, suivaient la cambrure de son dos, remontaient le long de ses hanches pleines, atteignaient sa peau blanche et chaude, glissaient sous ses cheveux lisses qui coulaient comme du chocolat entre ses omoplates, caressaient sa nuque délicate, ses épaules nues, déclenchant une multitude de frissons en elle – frissons qui n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à la sensation persistante que ces mains puissantes pouvaient lui briser les os si elles le désiraient. Un mélange de crainte et de désir qui l'anesthésiait complètement –, puis les mains redescendaient dans le creux de ses reins pour la presser encore plus contre lui, pour coller ce corps qu'il trouvait si chaud, si doux, si excitant, contre le sien tout en dureté et en arêtes.

Hébétée, Jackie le laissa faire sans réagir (ou plutôt en ne réagissant que trop bien à ces caresses), arrimée à ses bras, désarmée par le mélange de brutalité et de sensualité qu'il avait employé pour la dompter, elle et sa fureur.

Elle aurait voulu montrer plus de conviction, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait, qu'elle ne voulait plus s'abandonner à lui, plus jamais, qu'elle ne voulait pas être faible, qu'elle ne voulait plus être lâche, le repousser loin, là où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, oui elle aurait voulu faire toutes ces choses mais elle se sentait bien trop engourdie, trop affaiblie pour protester… Encore quelques minutes et elle le repousserait… juste quelques instants de plus…

Olivier enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure, attirant doucement son visage vers le sien et lui donnant l'impression qu'il manipulait son corps comme une poupée de chiffon. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, sa pommette rougie, le creux sous son oreille, les lèvres aussi légères que les ailes d'un papillon mais traçant une ligne de feu sur sa peau.

Son autre main ne cessait de se promener sur son corps, glissant lentement sur son dos, sur ses reins, sur ses hanches, sur ses épaules nues, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher.

« Si chaude, si tendre… » Murmura-t-il tout bas avant de saisir son lobe entre ses lèvres et de le sucer lentement.

Jackie sentit ses genoux devenir mous et ferma les yeux avec la sensation qu'elle ne savait plus rien. Ni ce qu'elle voulait faire, ni ce qu'elle devait faire, et encore moins comment. Elle n'avait conscience que de ce sentiment libérateur d'abandon total. C'était si bon, si agréable d'être maintenue de cette façon, dans ces bras forts, puissants, chaleureux… environnée par cette odeur épicée, masculine, c'était si délicieux de se laisser faire, de le laisser prendre les commandes… qu'elle en oubliait totalement de protester.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, des confins de son conscience embrumée, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« Olivier, stop. » Dit-elle en tournant la tête, se sentant très étourdie. Mais les lèvres du jeune homme atterrirent sur sa gorge et l'embrassèrent avidement. « Non ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de quelques baisers et compliments pour… _Oh… Oh oui…_ _Oh_, Olivier arrête, ar-… » Gémit-elle faiblement avant d'être interrompue par sa bouche qui se posa sur la sienne avec autorité.

Elle cramponna ses mains fines à sa chemise anthracite et oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, longuement, puis il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Jackie, tais-toi. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde. « Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quoique ce soit, pas une critique, pas une protestation, pas _un mot_, à moins que ce ne soit pour me supplier de continuer. C'est clair ? »

Et il happa à nouveau ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps d'acquiescer. Elle ne sut comment réagir face à ce ton directif, trop fatiguée pour répliquer, trop désireuse d'obéir pour résister, et obtempéra donc de bonne grâce.

Son baiser était lent, rude, presque brutal. Ses lèvres chaudes et lisses se pressaient fermement contre les siennes, puis glissaient, jouaient, picoraient, mordaient, dominaient, dans un rythme lent, continu, presque hypnotique. Les règles étaient claires : il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Je fais, tu obéis, rien à ajouter.

Alors, n'ayant d'autre choix que celui d'abdiquer, Jackie se laissa aller à ses lèvres exigeantes, la tête soutenue par la main autoritaire qui était plongée dans ses cheveux. Elle bascula dans une sorte de transe dans laquelle seul le corps auquel elle était accrochée comptait, effaçant tout le reste. Le grenier, les autres, sa conscience, ses scrupules, sa fierté, tout devint soudain superflu.

Pas d'urgence, Olivier et elle prenaient leurs temps, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient debout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en plein milieu d'un grenier sombre, en plein milieu d'une soirée où se trouvaient tous leurs amis, exposés à la vue du premier fêtard qui voudrait s'isoler dans les étages de la maison pour cuver.

Puis Jackie glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et le baiser d'Olivier, qui avait été parfaitement contrôlé jusqu'à présent, devint soudain bien moins maîtrisé. L'atmosphère s'alourdit davantage alors qu'il enserrait fortement sa taille de son bras et moulait encore plus son corps au sien. Il prenait complètement possession de sa bouche, goûtant ses lèvres, goûtant sa langue, goûtant sa saveur, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'elle répondait en enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans ses épaules larges, dans sa chair, pour le repousser, pour le retenir, pour résister à cette envie irrépressible qui grandissait en elle.

Et si le léger sifflement d'Olivier pouvait témoigner de sa douleur, sa réaction montra qu'il n'en avait cure : au contraire, il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur.

Elle enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque, le griffant légèrement, puis les fit remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux courts en pressant encore plus son visage contre elle. Elle se hissait à ses lèvres, à son cou, se plaquait contre son torse, elle voulait l'atteindre encore plus, se mêler à lui, s'y perdre, au moins pendant une minute.

Les mains d'Olivier serpentèrent dans son dos, glissèrent sur ses reins, puis descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa très lentement, la rendant folle d'impatience, avant de les empoigner avec fermeté.

Elle haleta sous le pic de désir, interrompant un instant le baiser, et se cramponna à ses épaules. Il attrapa sa petite robe noire en gémissant son prénom et la fit remonter sur ses cuisses, tirant sans ménagement sur le tissu, le froissant, dénudant sa peau petit à petit, sans quitter ses lèvres qu'il baisait avidement, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en rassasier.

Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, son sang battait violemment à ses tempes et son corps entier la brûlait. Son visage, sa bouche, son menton, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, son bassin, ses fesses, chaque parcelle de son corps qui se trouvait en contact avec celui d'Olivier était en feu, calcinée, incendiée.

Les choses dérapaient. En avaient-ils conscience ? Avaient-ils même conscience de quoi que ce soit ? Impossible de le dire. Jackie se sentait submergée. Par son corps qui l'écrasait, son odeur musquée, sa bouche affamée, ses bras qui tremblaient, ses mains avides, pressées, sa chaleur… Tout sentiment de rage s'était évaporé, toute envie de violence aussi, elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains et la volonté d'Olivier. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les regrets, plus de place pour la honte, ni pour la réflexion.

Les sons extérieurs lui venaient assourdis, comme issus d'un autre monde, d'une autre sphère, et elle ne percevait rien qui ne faisait partie d'Olivier. Etait-ce même Olivier qui l'embrassait de cette manière ? Elle n'en était plus sure…

Soudain, des voix venant d'en dessous ainsi qu'un décompte fébrile atteignirent la brume ouatée qui l'entourait, sans la transpercer. Mais si Jackie perçut à peine cette intrusion, il n'en fut pas de même pour Olivier.

La frénésie qui s'était emparée de lui reflua et se dissipa petit à petit. Ses caresses fiévreuses s'assagirent, sa bouche se fit moins exigeante et son étreinte moins forte. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'une cacophonie de cris joyeux explosait dans les étages du bas, il détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes mais la garda serrée dans ses bras. Sa respiration était saccadée, anarchique, il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Peinait à la lâcher.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant un long moment, haletants, refusant tous deux de le meubler avec des paroles de circonstances qu'ils jugeaient banales, vides de sens, en un mot indignes d'eux.

Puis il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, effleura sa joue de son nez fin en inspirant son odeur, les yeux fermés, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais contrôler quelque chose d'aussi naturel, d'aussi instinctif que _ça_ ? »

* * *

Hum hum… _Voilà_ de quoi je parlais en début de page.

Je sais ce que vous allez penser : « mais Olivier a craqué son slip ou quoi ? »

Et bien, la réponse est oui. Oui, Olivier craque the slip. Olivier pète un plomb. Olivier n'est plus lui-même, ou bien il l'est vraiment. A méditer.

Haha, non mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas… je ne sais pas, mal réagir ? Vous dire que mon histoire devient glauque, ou sordide, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?

Bref, qui vivra verra !

Bien entendu, j'attends vos réactions ! ;)

Ciao !


End file.
